The Legend of Dragoon: How It Really Happened
by abbisonny
Summary: Journey through the story you already know, but in the minds of your favorite characters. Hear what they thought. Feel what they felt. Discover new sides to the people you thought you knew. Read through my rendition of the beautifully intricate story, this time with more explanation and fewer plot holes. Fasten your seatbelts; this could take a while. Rating for violence.
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** I welcome you to my imagination. This story is based on the Legend of Dragoon and follows its plot directly (more or less). I tried to tell the same story, but with much more depth of character and emotion. You will find things in this story that did not happen in the game, and you will get an inner look into the psyche of many of the main characters, as the story will be told from various perspectives (of course Dart's being the default POV).

Having played this game repeatedly for years, I felt a need to respect the amazing creators of the game and uphold their decisions on the paths taken by the characters. I only wanted to show a different side to them, and give you an opportunity to get to know them better. Since I started this journey, I have found myself much more attached to each of the characters, knowing them much better than I could have just playing the game, even a hundred times over. This is a true passion of mine, and I am happy to share it with all of you.

* * *

"Good night, my angel."

"Good night, momma!"

As the little girl bid farewell to her mother for the evening, a smile lit up her face. Her mother smiled in return and bent down to kiss her on the forehead before blowing out her bedside candle and leaving the room.

The child looked outside and gazed at the bright moon shining in her window. She thought it was strange that it never seemed to leave that spot, like the stars did. Always it shone bright on her bed during the night. She had grown accustomed to it and even began to think of it as her friend.

"Good night, moon," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and, feeling safe in the embrace of the soft rays of light, drifted to sleep.

All was silent in the little village except the chirping of crickets. Everyone was asleep and dreaming away. Suddenly a light shot through the darkness. A single red flame lit up the roofs of houses and landed on a pile of straw. It caught fire just as several more flaming arrows pierced the sleeping silence of the innocent village. Numerous arrows were streaming through the night sky, and within minutes several houses were in flames. Residents began to wake, and as they grew conscious of the fires, screams started to be heard throughout the village. More and more people woke and rushed out of their houses for fear of the flames trying to engulf them. However, that's where the soldiers were waiting. Panic spread through the villagers like the fires that burned them.

In a remote corner of the village, a young woman woke suddenly, startled by the loud sounds coming from outside. She rose and when she looked out her window, horror spread within her as she gazed upon the scene. She heard someone shout her name, and when she looked down she saw a man fighting off five soldiers at once.

"You'll never take her!" he shouted. She knew that voice. It was the town's sole swordsman, probably the only one capable of defending against such an attack. She also knew that her small town stood no chance of defending itself with only one swordsman. One of her childhood friends flashed across her memory, but she quickly dismissed the idea. _He's not coming back_ , she told herself.

"Argh!" The man had just been cut in the leg. The young woman knew she had to at least try to help him. She quickly opened her window, grabbed a short bow and several arrows from her bedside, and took aim. It was difficult to tell who was who, but she knew that if she didn't act quickly her friend would be killed. She took a deep breath and let her arrow fly.

A split second later she heard someone scream in pain, and she saw an enemy soldier fall to the ground. She quickly knocked another arrow and took aim, but just then a board creaked behind her. She spun around to find two soldiers with drawn short swords staring at her with sickly smiles on their faces. Frantically, she fired her arrow, but it only glanced off the shoulder armor of one of the soldiers. Her pulse quickening, she fumbled for another arrow, but the soldiers rushed forward. One of them raised his sword, and the pommel came fast toward her head. She raised her hands in vain to defend herself and involuntarily let out a scream. A split second later her scalp exploded with pain, and everything went black.

The two soldiers each grabbed one of the girl's arms and dragged her to the stairs. Another soldier was waiting at the base, and when he saw them, he snapped, "You idiots! Pick her up! Not a scratch on her, remember? Not a bruise, not a splinter!" The soldiers rolled their eyes and one of them picked her up. As they carried her down the stairs, two soldiers from outside rushed in the front door, breathing heavily.

"Man! That guy was strong!" one of them huffed. The other, upon seeing the young woman, came forward to look at her.

"She's beautiful," he muttered. Looking up at the one carrying her, he said, "Why are we taking her again?"

The other soldier shrugged. "We don't know, either. She must be important though. Is the commander here yet?"

"He should be any minute," the soldier replied. "We should probably get her out there so he can see her."

The rest of the soldiers agreed, and they carried her out to an outlying area where the moon was bright and visible. They laid her down on a pile of straw just as they heard the sound of horses' hooves. They grew steadily louder until a man completely concealed behind a grand suit of armor rode up on a magnificent horse. As he approached, his cape billowed out behind him, and he came to a halt. He quickly dismounted, and his gaze drifted toward the burning village. It held his gaze for several moments until he turned and looked at a soldier expectantly.

"This way, sir," he said as he pointed in the direction of the young woman. The commander approached her.

"So this is her..." he said. Behind his voice was a hint of sadness, but any trace of emotion on his face was hidden behind his helmet. Without taking his gaze off her, he held out his hand, waiting. A soldier came up and placed a small round object in his hand. It glowed a pale blue, the same color as the bright moon overhead. The commander knelt down beside the young woman and gently moved her head until she was facing the dark sky. He held the orb over her forehead, and the moonlight shone through it. The soldiers surrounding him gasped as a stream of condensed light passed between it and her skin. It looked like a stream of pure moonlight.

Seemingly satisfied, the commander rose to his feet and began making his way back to his horse. "Take her into custody," he said, his voice having regained a stern, emotionless tone. "But not a single man touches her." Here he stopped and looked back at the men. They nodded nervously in affirmation before going to ready her for riding. As the commander picked up pace again, a tall man whose face was obscured by a hood approached from the shadows. The commander looked at him and asked, "Is this really necessary?" Pain was hidden behind his words.

Emotionless, the man replied, "It is his majesty Emperor Doel's command to take that girl into custody."

The commander grabbed his arm and forcefully turned the man to face him. "Then who is she?" he demanded angrily. "Why is she so important? _I'm_ the commander of this army; I deserve to know."

Looking straight at the commander, the man replied, "That is _not_ your concern." He jerked his arm out of the commander's grasp and walked away.

The commander scoffed in disgust and mounted his horse, looking back once more at the flames, now far beyond hope of control. With the turn of his wrist, he signaled all the soldiers to ride out. Leaving the town to burn until morning, the soldiers each mounted and rode away to the west, one of them bearing the helpless form of a young woman.


	2. Dragons

Far to the east, a young man wearing worn red armor across his chest walked lazily through sunlit trees, gazing down at his feet, deep in thought. A small leather pack was slung across his shoulder, and a broadsword hung from the left side of his waist. In a nearby tree, a bird suddenly took flight, startling him slightly. He raise his head sharply, his blue eyes lit up by the sunlight. Upon realizing it was just a bird, he looked around, appreciating the beauty of the forest around him. Then returning to his contemplations, he stared back down at the path before him.

After a few moments, he happened upon a large boulder and decided to rest on it. Sitting down, he removed his pack and reached in to grab an old worn waterskin. After taking a drink, he placed it back in the back and leaned forward, remembering the news he had heard from the last village he visited.

"Chance of war..." His deep voice broke the calm silence as he rubbed his forehead, eyes closed. The village had brought news of heavy tension in the country of Serdio at that time. It may have been a while since he had been to his home country, but since he was gone it seemed that a lot had happened. A faction from the south had gathered and amassed strength, seemingly with the intent of revolting. A temporary truce had been settled, but only a slight tip in the balance of power could send the entire country into a bloody war. He thought of the repercussions of such an event and shuddered. He lifted his right hand and ran it through his dirty, shaggy hair, knocking the sandy brown locks to and fro, and muttered, "I hope it's just a rumor," although he was fairly certain it was not.

Suddenly he was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of many horses' hooves pounding the ground. His eyes shot open and looked around him just before he grabbed his pack, slung it over his shoulder, and started through the woods toward the sound. When he finally appeared on the small road winding its way through the forest, he just barely caught the glimpse of a horse's tail before it vanished to the south. Just as he was about to give chase to discover who these horsemen were, he heard the sound of more hooves behind him. Startled, he turned around to see two soldiers ride up to him. A little startled, they stopped in front of him and aimed their spears at his chest.

"Who are you?" they demanded. "Are you Basil filth?"

Without answering, Dart drew his broadsword from its sheath and knocked the spears away, his face showing a strange mix of determination and fear. The two soldiers grew angry and readied their weapons once more, but just then the sound of massive footfalls reached their ears. The soldiers looked around in fear as Dart also searched for the source of the noise. He spun around and peered through the forest in the direction of the sound. As it steadily grew louder, he began to hear the crashing of trees falling in the forest, and then he caught glimpses of some giant beast. He had never seen anything like it. Staring, dumbfounded by this mysterious creature, Dart barely heard the screams and retreat of the two soldiers behind him. As it came through the trees he got his first good look at the beast.

It was light green, scaly, and massive. Dart could never have imagined such a beast in his wildest dreams. Its body was long and linear, with a massive tail. The four limbs were muscular, and the feet armed with sharp claws. Two leathery wings were pulled tight against its body, shying away from the strong trees. It resembled some kind of giant winged lizard, but Dart knew that this threat was much greater. Its dark green eyes peered down at him, and he began to feel his pulse rising. He readied his sword and waited for the beast to strike. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the two horses gallop away just before the beast raised a giant foot and brought it down in an attempt to pin Dart to the ground. But he nimbly sidestepped out of the way. He quickly realized this creature, while immensely powerful, was too large to move quickly; his speed was the only way to survive this encounter.

He readied his sword again and watched carefully. This time as it brought the other foot down, Dart sidestepped and slashed his sword across it. But the attack was useless; the scales covering the beast were harder than the steel of his sword. Dart's eyes opened wide as his sword bounced off, and he looked up just in time to see more claws coming at him. This time he was barely able to move away in time, and a sharp edge grazed his left forearm. He let out a cry of pain and quickly realized he could do nothing to successfully combat this beast. He turned and ran.

The dragon let out a loud roar as it watched its prey flee. It began to give chase, but Dart was too quick for it. He dodged this way and that, deftly jumping over logs and under trees, irritating the creature until it lifted its head high and roared loudly. It tried to move faster through the trees to catch up.

Dart stopped for a second and looked back, breathing heavily. Swearing, he said, "I can't outrun it!" As slow as the beast was, its stride was astonishingly longer than his. Just as he was about to steel himself for another fight he was sure he would lose, something strong pulled on his arm. He was dragged off the path and over behind a large boulder just off the road. A forceful swing slammed him against the boulder and he slid to the ground. When he looked up he was shocked to see a beautiful woman with long black hair and slender features. She held a rapier in the hand that was not pinning him to a boulder and wore deep purple armor with a matching jewel set into the breastplate. He thought it strange; it looked almost like an eye, and seemed familiar. She was looking away from him in the direction of the beast, trying to spot it through the trees.

"Who are you?" Dart said, bewildered.

Without even looking at him, the woman slapped her hand over his mouth and quieted him. She stared intently as the beast approached. She slowly took her hand back, and Dart craned his neck to see what was happening. The beast seemed to be looking for him, but also seemed to be losing interest rather quickly. After several minutes, it roared loudly and started off in the opposite direction, leaving Dart alone with this mysterious woman.

After the footfalls of the beast were mostly faded away, she turned to face him, and her eyes grew wide. Slowly, she brought up a hand as if to touch the side of his face. Taken completely by surprise, Dart narrowed his brow and said, "May I help you?"

Her face instantly changed from thoughtful and curious to emotionally blank. She pulled her hand back, and Dart thought he heard her mutter something about "impossible," but could not quite make it out. As Dart looked over her face, he determined that she couldn't be more than twenty or so years old, but her eyes seemed to carry the weight of generations. As she stared deep into his, he felt like he was looking into the soul of the saddest person in the world. Despite her youthful complexion, he couldn't help but feel that this woman was far older than he was. Instead of answering his question, she merely stared at him, her facial expression still cold but slightly curious.

Dart wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. So he changed the subject. "Thank you for saving me from that thing!"

The woman stood and said, somewhat coldly, "It was nothing." Her voice was smooth and mature. She turned and faced the direction the beast went. "The key to surviving a dragon attack is to outwit it. They aren't very intelligent."

The word startled Dart; it was a name he had heard only in legend. "Dragon… That was a dragon?" he asked wildly.

"Yes," she replied, "but I don't understand why it's here. That village could have easily been destroyed without a dragon."

"Destroyed? What village?"

"What do you mean 'what village?'" the woman asked, a little harshly. "The only one for miles. It's just over that ridge, to the north, on the edge of the forest."

Dart's heart skipped a beat. "Seles…?" His mind raced in a million different directions. "You mean it was destroyed?"

The woman looked at him and said, "It was attacked last night. You could see the smoke for miles. How do you not know about this?" Her tone was mildly accusatory.

"Because I've been in this forest for three days!" Dart said, his voice rising involuntarily. He shouted, his hands flying to his temple in worry. "Not again!" Memories came flooding back to him. He turned toward the north and started running in that direction. Before he could stop them, flashes of fire and the smell of burning trees jumped before his mind's eye. Fear gripped him.

The woman eyed him as he ran off and yelled after him, "There won't be anything left by now!"

Dart stopped suddenly, turned, and said with a fierce look in his eye, "I will _not_ lose my village again." Anger was written clearly on his face but suppressed in his falsely calm voice. Then he turned and sprinted down the path.


	3. Seles

The only sounds Dart could hear were his heavy footfalls and his heavy breathing as he ran down the forest path. His brow was furrowed in anger and worry. He could not stop the memories flooding back into his mind, of death and destruction. They had seemed so far away for so long, but suddenly they were right in front of him again. Despite the temperate climate, he felt very cold. Steadily the trees began to thin, and the ground sloped upward. He ran up the hill, not slowing for a second. When he reached the top, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Beneath him lay what used to be a town, but was now nothing more than burnt house frames. Dart panted and found his breath unusually hard to catch, despite the fact he had just been running. He thought back to the last time he was here, in his hometown, almost five years ago. There had been children running, and their mothers calling to them. The face of a young girl appeared in his mind, his best friend at that time. He had always felt that her safety was his responsibility, and his mind raced with the possibilities of what could have happened to her in the attack. Looking down, he could see no movement.

Dart ran down the hill to the village. He jumped a fence and ran up to the nearest building, now only just intact. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard noises on the other side and instinctively pinned himself to the last remaining wall. Someone was laughing. He could not imagine what could make someone joyous in such a tragedy, but what he saw as he peeked around the corner turned his blood flaming with rage. Around the burned wooden pillar that was the corner to the house, he saw two soldiers. These were dressed differently from the soldiers he had encountered in the forest; they appeared to be of lower rank. Before them stood a man defending a young girl cowering in fear behind him. He had both his arms held out in an attempt to shield her from the two soldiers.

"Please..." The man begged the soldiers. "Please don't do this." Tears streamed down his face. His lower lip trembled.

"Aw, come on!" cackled one of the soldiers. "We just want to have a little fun." He put on a mockingly innocent face.

"I'll die before I let you touch her!" the man shouted.

The other soldier scoffed and said, "That's easily done!" Without hesitation he sliced across the man's throat. With a sickening gurgling sound, he slumped to the ground.

The little girl screamed and began to cry, pulling at the man's body as life left it. "Daddy! Daddy, help me!"

Without thinking, Dart stepped out from behind the wall, drew his sword, and shouted at them.

"Hey!" His voice rang out strong and forceful.

The soldiers turned in surprise and immediately began sizing him up. Dart watched their faces intently, waiting for any sign of movement. They seemed only mildly alarmed at his presence.

Observing Dart's offensive stance, one of them, his sword still stained with blood, said loudly enough that Dart could hear, "Don't worry about this, my friend." He clapped the other soldier on the shoulder. "I can handle this myself!" He stepped forward and readied his sword for battle. Dart didn't move, but continued staring intently at the soldier, his breath coming in fast and heavy.

Suddenly the soldier shouted and swung widely at Dart, leaving his left side wide open. The attack was fast, but Dart was faster. He deftly sidestepped, parried, then spun his sword around and cut into the soldier's leg. He screamed in pain, and while he was distracted Dart slit his throat. The scream was instantly muffled, and the soldier fell to the ground. Dart looked up at the other soldier, who was staring at him wide-eyed. As soon as Dart took a step toward him, he dropped his sword, turned around, and ran as fast as he possibly could.

Immediately Dart sheathed his sword and ran to the little girl. He picked her up, holding her close as she wept and buried her face in his neck. He patted her back softly. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay." He looked down at her father's dead body and felt his heart sink. He knew the pain in this girl's heart. His sadness quickly turned to anger, and he carried the girl further into the town with hope that the rest of the soldiers had already left.

As Dart made his way deeper into the town, he began wondering if anyone had survived the attack. As buildings slowly slid past him, his mind jumped to several people at once, friends he had had before he left on his journey, memories of a past that seemed so distant flooding back to him, but he dwelled most on that girl. If she was hurt, he would never forgive himself for leaving.

He had almost abandoned hope when he saw the town hall still standing - a work of masonry. A couple buildings in this area seemed to have managed to hold together somehow, although they were all very badly damaged. He knew that any survivors would have grouped together inside these buildings, and he carried the small girl, still sobbing, into the town hall.

When Dart walked through the door he saw at least fifty people, most of whom were injured and receiving what crude treatment the people of this helpless town could supply. Few looked up when he entered, but a woman that Dart faintly recognized gasped when she saw him and cried out, "Madeline!" She quickly got to her feet despite an injury on her right leg and ran to the little girl, limping slightly. At the sound of her mother's voice, Madeline looked up and held out her arms. Dart gladly handed over the child, and his heart received a faint consolation as he saw the reunion of the family. The mother grabbed his arm and thanked him. He nodded with a weak smile and turned to look around the room.

There were so many people that looked lost and grieving. To think that anyone would possibly consider attacking a town such as this, that had no military or indeed any defenses at all, angered him. He could only imagine how many people had been killed in the attack the night before as the fire burned while they slept. He scanned the crowd, looking for a young girl with bright eyes and brown hair, but to no avail. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice shout across the room.

"Dart? Is that you?"

He turned to see an old friend and neighbor, the mayor, walking over to him, leaning on a walking stick. A smile broke out on Dart's face and he walked up and embraced the man.

"Plos! I'm so glad you're alright!" he said.

Pulling away, Mayor Plos looked Dart over and smiled, saying, "Well, most of me. My leg got a little burned, but other than that, I'm in one piece!"

The two men walked over to the edge of the room, and Dart helped the mayor sit down and knelt beside him, looking over his wound.

"What happened? I thought we were at peace with Sandora. Wasn't there a truce?" inquired Dart.

Plos looked at Dart, worry manifesting in the wrinkles on his face. "You've been gone a long time, Dart. There was a peace treaty, but it appears that something happened to make Sandora go on the offensive. I didn't imagine they would begin their revolt by attacking such an outlying little village." His face fell. "What could they hope to gain here?" Then after a pause, "If only you had come back sooner, maybe we wouldn't have been so badly outnumbered."

Dart felt his jaw clench as he felt guilt begin to writhe inside him, and he looked intently into the mayor's eyes. "I swear I will make this right."

As the mayor looked up at Dart again, his face took on the appearance of urgency. "I almost forgot!" he said, grabbing Dart's arm forcefully. "Someone said that last night they saw the soldiers taking someone away. Dart"-he paused-"they took Shana."

Something caught in Dart's throat. _Not Shana_ , he thought. _Of all the people in this village, why did it have to be her?_ "Where did they take her?" he said intently, his voice quivering slightly. Plos looked at him with nothing but sorrow on his face and shook his head ever so slightly. Dart leaned in closer and whispered, "I will find her. And I will bring her home. And I will slaughter every last soldier responsible for this."

Without any more hesitation, Dart stood up and walked out of the broken building. He heard the mayor calling him from behind, but he did not turn back. He began to wander around town, trying to find anyone else still alive. He found several men working together to dig through the rubble, probably looking for survivors. They eyed him suspiciously, but when he began to help they seemed to relax. After a few minutes, Dart heard a shout from behind him and turned quickly to see two soldiers, one pointing in his direction.

"That's him!" the soldier shouted. Dart recognize him as the soldier who had run away only minutes before. "The one with the red armor!" The soldier with him was clearly a superior rank. He bore a red crest on his shoulder guard labeling him a captain. Dart slowly walked away from the rubble pile and toward the captain.

"I believe you murdered one of my men!" shouted the captain.

"I guess that makes us even!" Dart shouted back. Then he added, "Oh, wait. I still have about a hundred soldiers to go before then, don't I?" Glaring at the captain, drew his sword and took up a defensive stance.

The captain chuckled and said, "Besting a private is no reason to be confident." Then he turned to the soldier and signaled him to step forward. The soldier looked at Dart in fear, but forced confidence into his face as he drew his sword and took two slow and cautious steps toward him.

Dart watched his every move carefully. He always felt his senses heighten as he entered battle. Every move of the enemy was information to him. This soldier was clearly afraid, and his hesitation would be his downfall. As the soldier quietly eased toward him, Dart saw the burned houses, the grieving families, and the young girl Madeline pulling at her father's lifeless body. Using those memories as fuel, he lunged forward so quickly that the soldier could not react in time; Dart's sword found its way straight through the soldier's stomach. Dart watched as life left the man's eyes, and he removed his sword as the soldier slumped to the ground. He stepped back and looked up at the captain. "So it's two privates then," he said, flashing a false smile.

For a split second, the captain looked down at the dead soldier in surprise, but quickly regained a look of confidence as he smirked at Dart. "That's all well and good," he said menacingly, "but how do you fare in a real fight?" He drew his sword and stepped over the soldier's body.

"What have you done with Shana?" Dart asked, stepping backward to keep distance between them.

Laughing, the captain replied, "Oh, is this about a girl? I should have known."

Dart gritted his teeth and asked again, this time more slowly, "What have you done with Shana?"

"Oh, relax!" the captain taunted. "She's probably receiving the many courtesies and abundant hospitality of Hellena Prison by now." He gave Dart a challenging look.

The captain laughed as Dart inadvertently showed his surprise and frustration. Collecting his emotions, he focused on the man in front of him. For a split second, the captain's defenses fell, and in that moment, he attacked.

The tense moment turned into a flurry of motion. Dart and the captain danced back and forth, attacking and blocking, filling the street with the sound of clashing metal. But it quickly became apparent that Dart had the upper hand. He was faster and hit harder, and the captain's eyes grew fearful as he realized his disadvantage. Dart advanced, pushing the captain down the road away from the amazed onlookers. Finally the captain made a mistake and hesitated with a return blow; Dart seized the opportunity and beheaded him in one swift motion. The captain's body fell to the ground. Panting, Dart turned around and walked back toward the men. They looked at him with astonishment and jumped slightly when he spoke.

"Are there any horses left?" he asked, panting slightly.

After a short pause one of the men answered fearfully. "Uh, maybe. They said the stables didn't burn because they were on the edge of town. Should still be a couple good horses left, if they didn't all get out. Feel free to take one. You've earned it." He looked at Dart with profound respect. Dart nodded in thanks and walked away toward the east side of town, following his memory to the stables. The men called after him, wishing him good luck.

After making it to the stables, Dart approached a magnificent golden mare. She was nervous to meet him, but he reassured her calmly and began to stroke her face and mane. Then he removed a saddle hanging on the wall, attached it, and then fastened on a traveler's pack. He removed his own bag and stuffed it inside, mounted the horse, and took off.

* * *

The next few hours were long and harrowing for Dart. He pushed the horse much harder than he should have, but he only had one thing on his mind: he had to get to Shana. As he galloped southwest across the fields which slowly turned into forest, the sun began to set. He watched as the light dimmed around him and the world fell into shadow. Just as the sun was becoming a nuisance to his eyes, he found the main road and turned along it toward the south. He persisted for a couple more hours, but his steed began to falter. He knew that neither of them could keep going through the night without rest, but he was reminded of the horrors being inflicted on Shana at that very moment. Rumors about Hellena were not kind. The most horrible thoughts plagued his mind, and although he slowed to a trot, he did not stop.

Darkness fell, and the animals of the night awoke. The light from the bright moon overhead lit his path, and he was silently grateful for the clear skies. After several hours, he slowed his pace to a walk and began to contemplate sleep; his eyes were growing heavy. Cursing his tiredness, Dart pulled off the road and guided the horse into the trees. He thought he could hear the sound of water nearby and suddenly realized his tremendous thirst. He turned toward the sound, eventually finding a creek winding its way through the forest.

He made sure he was out of sight of the road and dismounted, his sore legs almost collapsing under the weight. After he tied the mare to a tree near the creek, she quickly began drinking her fill. Dart reached down and pulled his knife out of the small sheathe on his right calf, using it to cut a notch into a tree to the east. He then reached in the traveler's pack attached the saddle and removed his waterskin. Opening it, he drank the remains and refilled it at the creek. Staring down as the water flooded the skin, he looked at his left forearm and the deep gash he had gotten from the dragon-beast much earlier that day. With all the events that had happened, he had forgotten about the wound entirely.

Once the skin was full, he stood wearily and went over to the horse, who was still drinking in the cool water. He opened the traveler's pack and removed some bandaging and healing herbs. After rinsing his arm in the fresh water, he crumbled the herbs and placed them on the wound. Then he bound it with a cloth bandage and tied it off. After gathering a small pile of leaves for bedding, he lay on the ground and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

He awoke at the sound of birds chirping. It took him a moment to realize where he was. After looking around at the trees, the creek, and the mare, he suddenly remembered. Realizing how late it was already, he cursed and mounted the horse quickly. Turning toward the notched tree, he set out until he found the road. Then turning south, he hurried into a gallop.

As the countryside slid past him, the sun continued rising on his left. In the light of the new day, he was able to see a vast mountain range on his right, running parallel to him. It was difficult for him to pinpoint his location, but he was fairly certain he was nearing his destination. The air was notably warmer, and whenever he crested a hill, he thought he could see the glint of light on the ocean far to the east.

Steadily, the terrain grew tougher, and he had to slow his pace as the horse beneath him struggled to find the proper footing in some places. The soil became thinner, and grass gave way to shrubs. Eventually, as Dart came to the top of a particularly tall hill, he was finally able to see the prison. Far in the distance was the tiny silhouette of a tower.

Hope flooded his heart, and he spurred the horse on just a little faster.

A half hour later, Dart found himself very close to the prison. The tower sat at the southern tip of the continent, just offshore enough that the only way in or out was across a drawbridge. This bridge sat fifty feet above the water, where waves crashed into a rocky cliff side. The tower itself was austere, dark, and ominous. The black stones that formed the sheer face reached up another hundred feet before forming a roofed balcony at the top.

Still a mile away from the tower, the sun beating down on him, Dart led his horse off the road. On his right, the mountains had curved toward him, until the roots were less than a mile away. A thin forest lay just off the road, and Dart took refuge within the trees. Dismounting, he tied the horse to a strong oak tree and turned back to face the prison.

Hellena seemed truly impenetrable. There was only one way in, undoubtedly watched closely by both guards at the gate and watchmen standing on or in the tower. Dart could see that the cliff face was much too tall to try to climb down, and the side of the tower much too sheer to climb up. The distance between the cliff edge and the mountains turned into a narrow strip leading right up to the door of the dark tower; there was no maneuvering around. He sighed in frustration and sat down in the shade of the trees. The sun was almost directly overhead, and he knew that any attempt to approach the prison now was pure folly. So he waited, watching from the thin trees, until the sun was beginning to set beyond the mountains.

Leaving his horse tied, he began creeping south, staying as close to the trees as possible. The closer he got to Hellena, the more he felt a sense of dread. Evil seemed to ooze out of the very rocks that formed its walls.

Eventually, he was close enough that he could almost make out the gate. It became clear to him now that the road leading to Hellena Prison curved along the edge of the land to head west; apparently there was a small mountain pass at the south tip of the mountains. He tried to remember what major cities, if any, lay to the west of Hellena Prison, but it had been far too long since he had seen a map of Serdio.

He came to the southern edge of the thin trees. He knelt down behind the thickest tree he could find and eyed the gate, maybe a thousand feet from him. He thought he could see at least four guards. Muttering to himself, he said, "I wonder if they ever rotate out... That could be a time to sneak in." He watched for several minutes before admitting to himself that, even if the guards did all rotate at once, it might not happen until sunrise. He punched the tree in frustration before immediately regretting it. Several scrapes along his knuckles began to ooze bright red liquid. He regretted leaving his pack, and his healing kit, with the horse almost a mile away.

Looking down, Dart pulled out his knife and reached under his breastplate. Pulling his tunic out from under it, he cut off a strip of cloth and wrapped it around his right hand knuckles tightly, tying it awkwardly with his left. After flexing his hand, he was satisfied with his knot and resumed his watch.

Multiple ideas for entry flitted through his mind over the next hour or so, each more impossible than the last. Finally, he buried his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Once again, he thought of Shana, alone in such a hell-like place, likely being mistreated in too many ways. The thought of this made anger well up inside him.

He thought back nine years to a time free of worry, when he was only fourteen. Although he hadn't heard it in five years, Shana's clear voice could be heard in his head as if she were standing in front of him.

He and Shana had been playing together in the woods for hours. They had found their favorite spot, right next to a creek to the north of Seles. Her laugh had sung through the trees. But that day, a lone wounded wolf happened upon them and began to threaten Shana, small as she was back then. He remembered jumping in front of her without hesitation and telling the wolf to do its hunting elsewhere. Disliking the odds against him, the wolf had turned away.

That same passion and drive to defend her burned inside him now, only much stronger. Dart lifted his head and looked up at the prison as fury built inside him. From deep within, Dart felt something that he hadn't before. A strange power was lending him strength. Suddenly he felt that fate had guided him here, and he realized that he must succeed. He was the only person who could save Shana now. He stood, ready to storm inside the tower and kill every guard in his way, when a distinct sound started drifting toward him from the road to his right.

His eyes darted toward the sound as he tried to determine its source. It sounded like a wagon being drawn by a hoofed beast, coming down the road from the west. Dart quickly shifted his position to hide behind a tree and peered out. Slowly, an ox came into view, followed by a covered wagon holding a short man humming to himself. The sunlight was almost completely gone, but he thought he saw an opening in the back of the wagon. Instantly he devised a new plan far less likely to get him killed than any he had invented before now.

Moving silently, Dart crept toward the wagon as it slowly moved along the road. Reaching the back without being seen thanks to the waning daylight, he jumped into the wagon, grateful for the sound of the wheels on the rocks that masked the heavy thud. Inside were many wooden crates, but toward the front of the wagon was a rather large stack of hay. As quickly and quietly as possible, Dart climbed over the crates and buried himself in the hay, as close to the wagon's walls as possible.

Thirty seconds later, his heart stopped as the thought crossed his mind that this merchant might not even be heading for Hellena Prison. Frantically, he tried to remember if he had seen any indication otherwise, that it had planned to turn left and follow the road north, and then decided that no merchant would come this close to such an evil place if that was not their destination. Even so, his apprehension did not entirely disappear. He strained to hear every sound outside the wagon.

The creaking sound of the wheels did not slow. Thinking back, Dart tried to recall the distance between the wagon and Hellena when he boarded, but he couldn't be sure of the exact distance. Surely they would have arrived by now... but maybe not. He was just about to give up on his plan when the sound of the wheels changed. Instead of hitting rock, they were now rolling across wood. Dart sighed with relief, trying not to breathe in too much of the hay.

The wagon came to a stop, and Dart unconsciously held his breath. He could hear voices outside, but could not make out what they were saying. Then he felt the wagon jolt slightly and heard a thud as someone jumped up into the back of the wagon. A rough voice called out, "Looks like it's just food and hay, like normal!" A muffled reply came, and the guard stepped heavily toward the front of the wagon. Dart's pulse quickened, and he heard the distinct sound of metal striking wood as the guard plunged a weapon into the stack of hay, narrowly missing Dart's leg. "All clear!" the guard shouted, before moving back and jumping out of the wagon. After some more muffled voices, the wagon began to roll forward. Dart could faintly hear the sound of the metal gate opening and then closing behind them.

* * *

 **Author Note** : Thank you for taking the time to read this story. It's just a beginning for me as an author, but it is something that I am very passionate about. Keep checking back for more chapters like this one - filled with emotion and the inner thoughts and fears of your favorite characters in this game. I have a lot planned, and I thank you for being here for it!


	4. Hellena Prison

Dart felt the wagon turn and then come to a halt. He strained to listen, but could only make out muffled voices. Then they fell silent, and all he could hear was his own breath rustling the pieces of hay just before his face. After several moments, Dart slowly began to move. Poking his head out of the hay pile and knocking hay out of his hair, he peered toward the back of the wagon. A black stone wall glinting with firelight met his gaze, and he paused to listen once again. As no noise greeted him, he slowly and silently removed himself from the hay and crept toward the back of the wagon. He looked around before jumping down, making a soft pat as he landed on the stone floor. The light from a nearby torch reflected dully off his worn armor.

He seemed to be in a storage room of some sort. Several crates like the ones inside the wagon scattered the floor haphazardly, some of them with the lids removed. To his immediate right, Dart could see a large doorway obviously made to accommodate large wagons like the one he rode in on. Strangely, this large doorway was draped with chains, perhaps to announce the arrival of goods whenever a wagon passed through them.

Dart carefully peered through the chains, straining to see what was on the other side. All he could see was a large central hallway, at least twenty feet tall, that stretched beyond his limited view.

The inside of the prison seemed to be made of the same dark stone as the outer wall, lending to the evil oppression Dart felt within this place. Turning to the right and looking around the wagon, Dart was startled as he found himself staring straight into the eyes of the merchant, who held a shipping manifest in his hand. The merchant's expression quickly changed from shock to terror, and dropping the manifest, he immediately turned toward a small doorway on the other side of the room and began screaming, "Guards! Guards! Intruder!"

The merchant ran toward the door as panic welled up inside Dart. He took two steps forward whispering, "No, no, no! Wait!" But it was to no avail. The alarm had already been sprung.

Two guards came rushing into the room from the corridor and stopped in surprise upon seeing Dart, as if they hadn't really believed the merchant's cries.

"That's him!" the merchant said, flustered. "He stowed away in my cart!"

As the guards rushed toward him, both brandishing spears on the way, Dart gave the merchant an exasperated look before quickly drawing his sword, dodging some sloppy attacks, and cutting down both guards in two neat swipes. He sheathed his sword and turned again to the merchant, whose face had gone white with fear.

Dart took a step toward him, jolting the merchant out of his daze. "No, wait!" the merchant cried. Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "I won't say anything else. I'll be quiet as a mouse. Just please don't kill me!" His eyes pleaded for mercy.

"I'm not going to kill you," Dart said quietly, holding his hands up as a sign of peace. "I don't really want to kill anyone, but when you don't give me a choice like that…!" He gestured to the two guards.

Falling to his knees, the merchant looked down and said feverishly, "You're right. I'm so sorry. I won't say anything else. Please, I'll give you whatever you need. I'll trade goods with you! Whatever you want!"

Suddenly Dart remembered why he was here. "Wait, you _can_ help me!" he cried, before realizing he had been too loud. He dropped his voice and asked, "Do you know where they're keeping a girl named Shana? She was brought here within the last few days."

"I'm so very sorry, but I don't know anything about who they bring in." The merchant looked truly apologetic. "But, I know a little bit about the layout of the prison! The higher the level, the more important the prisoner is. I don't know how important this girl is to them, but that might help you figure out what level she's on."

Frustrated, Dart admitted to himself that he had no idea how important Shana was to them. On the one hand, they burned down an entire village just to get to her. But then, she was just a girl... right?

Quickly, Dart thanked the merchant, reassured him that he wasn't going to kill him, and traded him a few coins for some cured meat, having realized upon seeing it that he had not eaten in over a day and had almost no food in his pack waiting for him outside. Then he left through the small doorway and carefully tried to sneak through the prison.

This doorway let into a hallway about half the size of the other he had seen. Looking to the right and left, Dart surmised that this hallway ran across the diameter of the prison, about eighty feet in total. To his right, the outer wall was only about twenty feet away, and there was a small barred window set into the wall, through which he could see a dark night sky and stars just beginning to emerge. To his left, he could tell that there were several hallways branching off from each side of this one, but surprisingly no guards. Keeping to the wall on his left, Dart crept down the hallway.

The hallway was wide, enough for five men to walk shoulder-to-shoulder, and about fifteen feet tall. After a short time, he encountered a wide opening to his left: the main corridor through which the wagon had come. He cautiously peered around the corner and saw the main gate, about sixty feet from him. Four guards stood on the other side, diligently watching the road in the light of several torches. He thought he could even see the mechanism of the gate, and was surprised to notice that there was no real lock on it, but an easily managed latch. Perhaps they simply did not expect any intruders or escapees. Before the gate, the stone floor was worn, no longer shiny and polished, but gray, rough, and cracked. A large grate rested above a black void about a third of the way down the hall, no doubt for catching any rainwater that made it through the gate.

Quickly, Dart darted past the hallway and continued on. At the far end of the hallway, he saw another small window, at its base a small pile of hay. He thought back to the hay in the wagon and concluded that they must keep horses in here, explaining the extra wide hallway. But then he noticed a curious sight. Much closer to him, in what seemed to be the center of the tower, a loosely winded spiral staircase clung to a rounded wall, leading up to the next floor. Complementing this was a similar staircase leading down into the floor. Dart promptly ascended the stairs, being as quiet and cautious as possible, mildly disturbed at the lack of a railing.

As he ascended, the first thing Dart noticed was a horrid smell. It reminded him of horses' stalls that had been neglected too long, only much worse and much more pungent. He stepped onto the landing of the second floor, clinging to the wall next to him as he heard the jaunting of guards from somewhere; the noises echoed terribly.

The landing was a relatively small circular room with two doorways opposite each other. As he stood on the top step of the stairs, he realized that the stairs continued to spiral upwards, mirroring the ones he had just climbed. There was no railing on the right side, and it curved to the right, following the far round wall. Immediately to his left and on the opposite side of the room on the right were two empty doorways. Since he was so close to it, he couldn't see much past the left doorway; but through the right, he could see the outer wall of the prison with a small barred window above a sitting area with a table.

He carefully peered around the doorway to his left and saw a similar sight, except here was the source of all that noise. Three guards, clearly inebriated, sat at this table playing a boisterous game of cards. It confirmed his suspicion that the guards were not too worried about intruders.

Dart eased himself over to the other side of the room, carefully avoiding direct line of sight to the guards, drunken though they were. He stepped out of the doorway and found a round hallway bending back behind him. It appeared that this made a large circle. Turning to the left, he saw found that on either side of this hallway was a rounded line of cells, one line following the outer wall and one the inner wall.

Standing with cells on either side of him, he began moving forward, searching each cell for signs of Shana.

He was amazed at what he found. Only about a third of the cells were occupied, but each and every one of the prisoners was emaciated and sickly. It looked like they were being fed just enough to keep them alive. The horrid smell, he was disgusted to find, was because there was no designated place for any waste; it simply piled up on the floor. He decided that though these prisoners must have been here a long time, the amount of waste piled up suggested that the cells were cleaned out at least on occasion. But however often it was, it was not often enough.

None of the prisoners was even well enough to react to his presence, for which he was somewhat grateful. As he circled the outer walkway, he became increasingly more disheartened that Shana was being kept in such a place as this. His heart sank within him as he thought of the trauma she must be enduring. Carefully avoiding the guard's line of sight, he progressed to the next level of the tower.

He was horrified as a similar sight greeted him. More cells were full on the third floor, but the prisoners were no better off. As Dart approached the north side, the stench of human waste was mixed with the stench of rotting flesh, and he looked in one of the cells to find a young man's body, dead for several days, beginning to rot away. He turned and wretched on the stone floor just outside the cell. He felt weak, but quickly moved away and slowed his shallow breathing, hoping that the sounds had not alerted any guards. Either he hadn't been as loud as he supposed, or the guards were used to such sounds, because no guards came. Surprisingly, there seemed to be no guards on this level at all. It was as if they knew the prisoners had lost all hope of escape.

Moving through the fourth and fifth levels, Dart found much of the same, but still no sign of Shana. He began to be disheartened. He tried to remember how tall the tower was and surmised that he must be almost halfway up.

Just as he was about to move to the next level, he heard footsteps coming up from below. Panicked, he backed himself against an empty cell and tried to stay as silent as possible. Based on the sound, he guessed that there were two people.

"Move it!" a rough voice called. A thump, followed by a grunt and shuffle of noise, rang out from the stairwell. "I thought soldiers of Basil were supposed to be strong and fit. What an embarrassment you must be to your country, and your _king_!" The last word rang with sarcasm and disdain.

Dart heard the footsteps resume, and the pair reached the landing. He neared the corner and peered around, finding a gruff-looking guard following behind a young man, no more than a few years older than Dart and clearly a trained soldier, but whose spirit had been visibly broken. His head hung low, and Dart thought he saw wet streaks on his face. Instead of the normal blue armor of Basil, the soldier was dressed in a ragged tunic and trousers. The guard was using his spear to force him toward a cell. After the door was opened, the soldier was shoved inside with a spear, drawing a small amount of blood from his side. Slamming the door, the guard then fumbled in search of a key.

Just then Dart heard heavy footfalls descending the stairs from the floor above, and he instinctively pulled back to hide again. A deep, carrying voice shouted, "Hey!" at the guard, and a short flurry of metal on metal was followed by a thud. Dart chanced another peek again and saw a tall, blonde man with a strong presence wielding one of the guards' crude spears. He wasn't wearing armor like the guards, but seemed to be in the same tattered clothing as the soldier in the cell; he was a prisoner. Judging by his apparent health, he hadn't been here long. Blood adorned the tip of his spear, and on the ground was the guard, empty eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Sir Lavitz!" the soldier cried, pure joy and adoration radiating from his face as he grasped the bars of his cell door. "We thought you had died! They told us the entire first was wiped out!" As he spoke, the man named Lavitz opened the cell door.

"Not all of us." He placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder, seemingly in comfort, but Dart could not see his expression. "Listen, you need to get out of here. It's not safe. I'll get any others. Just go! Run!" The soldier nodded and ran toward the stairs as Lavitz bent down to retrieve a ring of keys from the dead guard. He was about to move when suddenly the entire prison seemed to erupt to life.

A scream came from the stairwell below, followed by heavy footsteps both above and below, all converging on this floor. Dart cursed under his breath, eyes darting around, looking for a place to hide. This man had compromised his entire mission. He heard Lavitz curse as well as at least three different guards arrived on this floor. Over the next few seconds, Dart went back and forth about whether he should step out and fight the guards with this new stranger, or whether he might be able to wait out the fight and continue to look for Shana. Then he made his decision.

Cursing himself and this man, Dart drew his sword and turned the corner. Three guards charged at Lavitz, who looked bewildered but determined. For a brief second, Lavitz noted Dart's presence with a surprised look, before turning back to the guard coming at him from the front.

Dart ran toward the guard nearest him and ran him through before slashing at the back of the second guard. His sword made contact, and soon both guards lay on the floor clutching their wounds, unable to move. Suddenly another guard descended the stairs in a panic. Highly conscious of the battle going on just to his left, Dart turned his attention to this newcomer. He knew he was at a disadvantage as the guard readied his spear, but Dart instantly formulated a plan.

Unwittingly, the guard charged at him. Dart stepped to the side, knocked the spear upwards, grabbed the long wooden shaft, held the spear aloft, and ran the guard through. He looked at Dart in utter shock before collapsing to the ground. Dart had hardly realized what happened when his own sword was knocked out of his hand and slid out of his reach. He felt the cold of a metal spearhead against his throat as the man named Lavitz pinned him against the wall.

"Who are you?" Lavitz said, surprisingly calm. He looked much more curious than angry or threatening.

Trying to catch his breath, Dart answered, "My name is Dart. I am not your enemy!" He pointed at the three guards he had killed.

To Dart's surprise, Lavitz said, "Fair enough," before removing the spear, retrieving Dart's sword, and handing it back to him hilt-first. "My name is Lavitz Slambert." He held his hand out, and Dart shook it slowly, bewildered. "I'm a knight in the service of King Albert, the head of the First Knighthood, and trying to escape from this hell of a prison. Why are you here? You're not a guard and you're clearly not a prisoner." At this he gestured to Dart's armor and sword.

"Wait, you trust me? Just like that?" Dart asked.

Lavitz flashed a set of white teeth and said, "Not just anyone comes to Hellena Prison voluntarily. You took care of the guards. You're alright." He clapped Dart on the shoulder. "So why did you come venturing in here? Are you a crazy daredevil or something?"

Dart shook his head to regain his composure before saying, "I'm here to rescue someone important to me." Realizing that Lavitz must have been here for at least a few days, he asked, "Do you know anything about her? Her name is Shana. A young girl, brought in sometime in the last few days." His face turned eager with anticipation.

"Well, Dart, you're in luck. I believe about yesterday morning I overheard the guards escorting a prisoner to the cell block above mine. It sounded like a girl, but I also didn't have enough of a vantage point to see for sure."

Dart's pulse quickened as his hope was rekindled. "Thank you so much!" He hit Lavitz's shoulder and pushed past him toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Lavitz called. Dart turned and looked at him inquisitively. "You can't just go traipsing through Hellena alone. Let me come with you." Dart began to protest, but Lavitz interrupted him. "Two have a better chance than one. Besides, don't you want these?" he added, holding up the ring of keys.

After chuckling softly, Dart said, "Alright… I guess that makes sense. Help me get Shana, and I'll help you get out of here."

"Deal," Lavitz said, smiling and holding out his hand. Dart shook it, and the two went off toward the stairs.

"You say she was above you?" Dart asked.

"Yeah, I think only one floor above," Lavitz said as they ran up the stairwell. "I was on the seventh floor, so she must be on the eighth." They arrived on the sixth floor, glanced around for guards, and kept moving up when they didn't see any, likely already killed in the earlier skirmish.

Approaching the seventh floor, Dart thought he heard noises; he instinctively held out his left arm to stop Lavitz and put his right index finger to his lips. They climbed the rest of the stairs cautiously, listening for any sign of movement. Arriving at the landing, Dart could hear the sound of drunken men trying to play a card game. Looking to his right after reaching the top of the stairs, Dart could see that his hypothesis was correct; three guards sat around a table in the alcove by the window, several empty bottles lying on the floor and three more half-empty ones on the table. A fourth guard could be heard pacing around the cells, no doubt doing the job the rest of them should have been. Dart thought he could hear quiet grumbling coming from this guard, but he could not see him. Signaling to Lavitz, he slowly and quietly moved past the open doorway to the next set of stairs, not releasing his breath until he and Lavitz both made it past.

As they neared the eighth floor, there was a distinct change in the air. The smell was not nearly as putrid, and the air felt fresher. He stopped and whispered to Lavitz, asking for an explanation in the climatic shift.

"The eighth floor and up are for high-priority prisoners, from what I could gather," Lavitz whispered back. "Unlike those below, we have chamber pots emptied every day, and a window in each cell along the outer wall. They don't want these prisoners dying outside of intentional execution."

Dart involuntarily let out a sigh of relief. Shana was at least in better conditions than those he had seen. An image resurfaced of the decaying corpse, but he quickly tried to fight it off, focusing on what was in front of him.

"She should be perfectly healthy," Lavitz said quietly, placing a comforting hand on Dart's shoulder. Dart nodded and continued to the eighth floor landing.

When Dart reached the top step, he glanced around quickly, trying to spot any guards. No guards were at either alcove, and he could hear no rustling of armor. Suddenly the thought of meeting Shana again for the first time in five years made his heart pound in his chest. _Now, now_ , he reassured himself. _I'm sure this is going to be just fine._ Against his will, a flood of negative thoughts bombarded his mind. What if she didn't remember him? What if somehow this was a different Shana and he had come all this way for a stranger? The absurdity was apparent, but he could not fight off these thoughts.

A hand hitting his shoulder brought Dart back to the present. He started, looking over at Lavitz inquisitively. Lavitz motioned for him to go around the corner and see if there were any guards; he would do the same on the other side of the landing. Dart nodded and quietly moved to his right through the doorway. To the left, he saw nothing but empty cells. Turning to the right, he immediately jerked back as he saw the edge of a guard standing quietly in front of a cell along the outer wall. Dart spun around as Lavitz did the same. Catching his eye, Dart nodded. Lavitz followed suit, then held up his hand, counting up to three. Dart's hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword as Lavitz hit two.

As soon as the third finger went up, both men turned and ran around the cell block, attacking what turned out to be two guards from both sides. The guards jumped and yelled when they saw their attackers, and struggled to ready their weapons in time. The one on the left only barely managed to raise his spear in defense before Dart's sword connected with his skin. Bouncing off the spear, Dart's sword swung around the other way and cut into the guard, sending him to the ground. Lavitz was soon finished with the other.

"I love the element of surprise," said Dart with a satisfactory grin.

A gasp then came from the nearest cell. Dart turned and saw a young woman run up to the bars, mouth open wide. He felt his heart both stop and somehow beat faster when he saw her face.

"Dart!" she called, a huge smile breaking across her face. She had slender features, pale skin, but was uniquely beautiful. Her clothes were pale blue, dirty and tattered, but mostly undamaged. Dart recognized within her the face of the young girl he once knew five years ago, and so many memories came rushing back to him. He stepped forward, smiling and reaching out for her, just as Lavitz interrupted his thoughts.

"You guys can have about thirty seconds for a reunion," said Lavitz as he fumbled about trying to find the right key, "but I'm sure more guards are on their way after the ruckus we just made." At last he got the right key and opened the cell door as Shana stepped back from the bars. Dart ran in, stopping short a couple feet in front of Shana.

"Dart, it _is_ you," she said quietly, smiling. "Let me see your face." He stepped forward and looked down at her.

"I haven't changed much," he said, drinking in the soft brown of her eyes.

She shook her head, smirking. "Yes, you have," she said. "You're much more than the Dart I knew, much stronger."

"So," Dart said, "you haven't forgotten me even after five years?"

Just as Shana was about to answer, Lavitz called into the cell, "Okay, great, but time is officially up. They sent up three, maybe four guards, to take care of us!"

Dart could now hear the footsteps running up the stairs and turned back to Shana, saying fervently, "We'll take care of the guards, but stay here! We'll protect you." She opened her mouth to say something, but Dart was already walking over to Lavitz, drawing his sword again.

Shana could not have put words to how she felt in that moment even if she had tried. She shrank to the back of her cell as sounds of battle filled the air, bringing back memories of just a few days prior, when she had been taken from her home. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the memories. She wanted to be strong, and she wanted to fight, but somehow the shock of that day combined with the shock of seeing Dart again was too much in that moment. She felt like her heart was either about to break or burst with joy, and she could not tell which would come first.

And then the battle was over.

As silence fell, Dart came back into the cell, sword still drawn and bloodied. "Shana, come on, we have to go." He placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her out. As she made eye contact with Lavitz, she smiled weakly.

Lavitz returned the smile and said, "Hello, Shana. My name is Lavitz, and I'm helping Dart rescue you. We'll do proper introductions later." The three hurriedly stepped over the dead guards and set out down the stairs, as quietly as possible, constantly on the lookout and listening for guards. They passed the drunk guards on the seventh floor, who were now passed out in the chairs and on the floor, but the one who had been pacing seemed to have left, perhaps one of the ones sent up to take care of them. The three escapees managed to make it past and proceeded all the way to the fourth floor.

As they reached the landing, a look of grief crossed Lavitz's face. On the floor was the corpse of the soldier he had tried to save, a pool of blood surrounding him. Lavitz knelt down next to the soldier's body and bowed his head as a single tear escaped his eye.

Dart turned to Shana and whispered, "One of his. He tried to save him."

Shana's face turned sympathetic, and she bent over to comfort Lavitz. "I'm so sorry, Lavitz," she said. "This can't be easy."

Lavitz stood and looked at Shana with gratitude. "Thanks. He didn't deserve to die, but I'll be sure that he won't be forgotten."

"That's all great," Dart interjected, "but we really should be moving now."

"You're right, of course," Lavitz said. Then gesturing to the stairs, he added, "Lead the way, Dart."

They moved quietly to the third floor and on to the second, where the three rambunctious guards were still carrying on, somehow oblivious to the events going on around them. Carefully, the three crept past again and made it to the first floor. Awkwardly exposed, they hugged the thin wall next to the stairs.

Quietly, Lavitz tapped Dart on the shoulder before advising, "We can't just walk out of here. We need to get some horses or something." Dart nodded and closed his eyes, trying to remember.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dart said as his eyes flitted open again. "I think I remember seeing some hay on the far side of the tower. I bet the horses are near there." He pointed to the right.

"How are we supposed to get to them?" Shana asked worriedly.

Dart peered around the corner and down the hallway. He could see no guards immediately, but he knew there had to be some beyond his vision. "We're going to have to split up," he said.

"What?" Shana exclaimed, before clapping her hands over her mouth. Dropping her voice to a low whisper, she said, "Sorry, but you can't be serious! What if you get caught? You'll be alone! You'll get killed!"

"Shana's right," Lavitz interjected. "I'll go look for horses. These pathetic guards should still have my armor and lance somewhere down here. I need to get those anyway." He looked to Dart for approval of his plan.

Hesitantly, Dart replied, "Okay, Lavitz, but be careful. And hurry back."

Lavitz nodded and flashed a grin before stepping carefully into the hallway.

Looking after him, Shana shook her head and whispered, "This is a bad idea."

"You may be right, but I think it's our best option."

"Do you even really trust him? He could just be using you to get out. Maybe he's going to take off as soon as he finds a horse and leave us here." Shana's face was covered in worry and suspicion, no doubt fueled by the horrors of the past few days.

"I trust him," said Dart firmly. "He could've killed me many times by now, but he had my back. He's alright."

"I guess…" Shana began, "If you trust him, it's good enough for me." She forced a weak smile, which Dart returned.

Her gaze dropped, and for the first time she noticed the bandages on his arm and hand. Gasping, she said, "Dart, you're hurt!"

Shaking his head, Dart said, "It's nothing. I'll tell you about it later. When we get out of here, we can finally catch up." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Yes, we do."

Suddenly a cacophony of sound erupted from the hallway, drawing their attention. Several shouts, followed by the pounding of hooves on stone, rang out from a distance.

Then Lavitz's voice bellowed, "Guys! Get ready!"

Dart and Shana stepped out into the wide hallway to see two armored horses charging toward them, one of them carrying a warrior dressed in dark green armor. An ornate lance was strapped to his back, and the crude spear from before was held fast in his right hand. His left grasped the reins both horses. The flash of his yellow hair identified him as Lavitz, and Dart and Shana ran forward to meet him.

Guards began to pour into the hallway from both sides, rushing toward them. Dart frantically grabbed a hold of the nearest horse and lifted Shana into the saddle before pulling himself up behind her.

"Here!" Lavitz shouted, shoving a bow and quiver of arrows toward Shana. Confused, she took them, strapping the quiver around her as Dart took hold of the reins. "Come on!" Lavitz turned toward the exit and took off.

Dart and Shana followed as guards got closer. They turned right down the main hallway, and Dart thought he could see the merchant through the chained doorway on the left. He saluted as they went by, and suddenly they were at the main gate. The horses stopped short.

Several guards stood in a line at least ten feet before the gate; Dart believed they were the same guards as before, with a few extras. But in addition to this, there was another man, much larger than the others, at least a foot taller. He had the look of a brute and carried in his hand a club that would surely crush any of them in one swing. Curiously, this man also had great girth, as if his position were high enough to afford him a great deal of food, which he clearly did not share with the other more skinny guards. He wore no armor, but carried a great horned helmet on his head.

"Lavitz?" Dart turned to his right and voiced his alarm.

"Fruegel," said Lavitz breathlessly, his eyes filled with hatred as he looked at the man. "That man is evil. He's the head warden."

The brute's voice bellowed out strong and deep, echoing off the walls. "You have no hope of escape. This is the only way out!"

Dart glanced down and saw Shana's hand gripping her bow tightly. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Shoot him."

Face unchanging, Shana whispered back, "What?"

"Shoot him," repeated Dart. "We can break through if you distract him."

After a moment, Lavitz opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut short. In one swift motion, Shana reached back, drew an arrow, and shot it at Fruegel. He screamed as the arrow sank into his left shoulder, causing him to drop the massive club in surprise.

"Go!" Dart shouted, and he snapped the reins, propelling the horse forward. A second later, Lavitz and his horse followed. The two horses jumped over the guards, who were frantically trying to figure out what to do. Dart leapt off his horse, unlocked the gate, and pushed it open.

As he turned around to reach for the horse again, he was shocked to see Fruegel, walking toward him with the club in his right hand, the arrow still protruding from his left shoulder. Shana looked back, following Dart's line of vision, and gasped, scrambling for another arrow. But before she could draw one, Lavitz hurled the crude spear at Fruegel, landing it deep in his belly. Fruegel stumbled backward and fell down, screaming in pain. Dart hurriedly mounted the horse, sitting behind Shana once again, and urged the horse forward.

Rushing out of the gate, Dart turned back and saw Fruegel struggling to his feet once again, blood dripping out of his wound. He bellowed, "After them, you lazy dogs! Your lives depend on their capture!"

Dumbfounded at Fruegel's resilience, Dart turned around and focused on his path. He led his horse north, remembering his venture from several hours earlier. All three of them breathed in the fresh night air, relieved beyond belief to be out of the terrible prison.


	5. Flight

In the cool night air, Dart led his horse to the area where he had left all his supplies the day before. As he slowed down, Lavitz called out from behind, "Why are we stopping so soon?"

Dismounting, Dart replied, "Left some stuff here, including a horse. Give me just a second." He walked into the trees, using his memory as a guide, and found the horse with his pack still tied to its saddle. He greeted her and untied and mounted the horse before leading her back out of the trees.

"Okay," Dart said. "We've got to get out of here."

"Are we going back to Seles?" Shana asked.

Lavitz shook his head. "No, that will be the first place they'd look. We have to get further north than that. At least until we outrun them." He looked back toward the prison. "They're getting ready to head out. We need to go."

And with that, he turned his horse north and took off. Dart gave Shana an apologetic look. She looked disappointed but understanding and took off after Lavitz, Dart following shortly behind.

After perhaps an hour of riding, Lavitz slowed ahead of him and came to a halt. Dart and Shana came up beside him.

"Listen, guys, we can't go on forever," Lavitz said. "We're going to have to make camp somewhere, take watches, and hope they don't find us."

Dart sighed and said, "Why can't we just keep going until dawn? The moon is bright enough to light the path, and we have to outrun these buffoons."

"Dart," Lavitz said, looking directly at him. "Shana and I just got out of an ordeal. You have to give us time to adjust. That place was horrible, even if we were only there for a few days."

Dart looked to Shana. It was hard to make out in the moonlight, but she did look rather tired. "I guess you're right. But we need to keep going for at least another hour if we want to be far enough ahead."

"Fair enough," Lavitz said, nodding. "Shana, are you okay with that? One more hour?"

"Yes, thank you, Lavitz," Shana replied. "I'll be fine."

So they continued on. As Dart began to feel a little tired, he realized the great length of time since he had last slept. After what seemed longer even than an hour, Lavitz finally turned off the road, guiding them to make camp. Dart thought he recognized the terrain as they moved into the woods to the left of the well-worn road. They were back in the grasslands.

Within the trees, they set up a shoddy camp, tying the horses not far off. Dart tried to find a blanket in his pack for Shana, but all he had was an extra tunic. Regretting his ancient decision to pack light, he gave it to her for warmth, as he knew they could not light a fire. She took it graciously. Even more appreciated, however, was the water left in Dart's waterskin, which he shared with each of them along with the cured meat he had purchased from the merchant; Dart ate none himself. Even with a heavy atmosphere oppressing their small camp, Shana lay down and fell asleep almost immediately. Dart told Lavitz that he would take first watch, and found himself a somewhat comfortable spot leaning up against a tree as Lavitz lay down to sleep, still in his armor with his spear next to him.

Over the next several hours, Dart fought off sleep while he thought back over the past several days. A lot had happened. He encountered a dragon, met some mysterious woman, lost half of his home, and broke into and out of a prison to save Shana. _Shana…_ he thought, turning his eyes toward her sleeping figure. He marveled at the similarities between the Shana of now and the Shana of his memory. However, there were some stark differences. She knew how to use a bow, after all, and he wondered where she would have been able to learn that. At this thought, he suddenly felt a pang of regret. He had left her before she had finished growing up. As he gazed at her through the dark, he searched for evidence of the girl he used to know. The shape of her face was still the same, albeit more mature. Her hair had darkened just a little, but her eyes were the same. And she was taller.

Whatever may be different, he still felt a responsibility to protect her at all costs. He thought it strange how much more powerful that feeling had become since just earlier today.

Sleep became harder and harder to fight off, and after what he felt was three hours or so, he got up and walked over to Lavitz. Shaking his shoulder gently, he told him that it was time to swap out. Lavitz nodded and got up while Dart lay down, quickly drifting into slumber.

* * *

After what seemed about five minutes, Dart felt someone shaking his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see early daylight around him. Birds were chirping.

"Dart." Lavitz's voice mildly. Dart looked up and saw Lavitz kneeling next to him. "Hey, buddy," Lavitz said, grinning. "Unfortunately, it's time to get back on the road. Those fools from Hellena can't be far behind us now."

"Right…" Dart said slowly, trying to collect his thoughts. "I'll get Shana up," he said getting to his feet and walking toward her. He squatted, his mind still a little fuzzy, and had to steady himself with a hand on the ground. He was faintly aware of Lavitz moving around behind him.

As Dart lifted his hand to place it on Shana's shoulder, he stopped when he saw her face. She looked beyond peaceful, her breaths coming slow and deep. In the light of day, he could finally see that her skin was dirtied. He thought he saw a bruise on her arm, which had found its way out from under his tunic-blanket, and a small amount of dried blood adorned the right side of her head. Dart's jaw clenched and his breath quickened. _If only I had come back sooner,_ he thought.

He slowly shook her shoulder, quietly saying her name to break her out of sleep. She began to stir, and her brow furrowed slightly. "Shana, we need to get moving," Dart said quietly.

"Dart?" She slowly opened her eyes, meeting Dart's gaze. They both smiled simultaneously. He couldn't resist it. "So you really did come for me. I thought it was just a dream." She began to sit up and wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"I always will," Dart murmured. He surprised himself with this statement, but he knew that it was true.

She smiled again and looked around, as if she had just remembered that there was supposed to be a third person. "Good morning, Lavitz!" she called over to him.

"And to you!" Lavitz called, walking over to her and holding out Dart's waterskin. She took it gratefully and drank a little, being careful not to indulge too much. Then she handed it to Dart.

He stood and drank two gulps, then tried to estimate how much water was left. "This should get us through today," he said. "There's bound to be a creek or river around here somewhere."

As Dart put the waterskin back in his pack, Lavitz said, "I agree. But until we find one, let's be sparing with what we have."

Dart grabbed the tunic Shana had been using, put it back in his pack, and strapped on his sword belt as Lavitz readied his lance. The three mounted their horses and made their way out to the road, Dart taking the lead this time. As they exited the trees, they turned left to continue north. They had only gotten several paces down the road when Dart thought he heard shouts coming from behind them. Turning quickly, he saw a small caravan of about five soldiers on horses about a mile to the south. While he couldn't really make them out, he was fairly certain he knew exactly where they were from. Cursing, he pointed them out to the other two.

"Looks like it's time to get moving!" Lavitz said. "Dart, you take the lead. We have to find a place to hide, but we can't go back to Seles!"

Dart nodded sternly, then took off at a gallop. Now that they were in the grasslands, he welcomed the hilly terrain. It gave them at least pieces of time when the Hellena soldiers could not see them. He left the road as soon as possible, following it from a distance in the hopes that the soldiers would lose sight of them.

Eventually, Dart recognized the terrain again; they were close to Seles. "I have an idea!" he shouted behind him, glancing back. Shana had almost caught up to him, riding just behind him and to his left. Lavitz was several more feet behind him to his right. Dart kept his eyes trained on the road, several hundred feet to his right, and at last saw what he was looking for: a split. This was where the road branched, one part continuing north and the other heading east toward Seles. He abruptly turned right.

Crossing the main road, Dart looked to his right and was just able to make out the soldiers. _Good, I hope they saw us_ , Dart thought. He knew that Shana and Lavitz likely thought he was crazy, but he knew what he was doing. After going east for a short time, he left the road again and dismounted, quickly removing his pack from the saddle and swinging it around his shoulder. Lavitz and Shana came to a stop next to him.

"Are you insane?" Lavitz demanded.

"Listen," Dart said, turning toward him. "We dismount here and go north on foot, but send the horses in the direction of Seles. They'll follow the horse tracks, and even if they're too stupid to do that, they'll assume we followed the road."

"That's actually…" Lavitz paused. "…kind of brilliant."

"Thank you," Dart said, slightly exasperated at how long this was taking. "Now dismount and let's send these horses home, because those guards will be coming around here any minute."

They followed his demand, and all three slapped the horses, sending them bolting east at full speed. Then turning north, they hurried into the woods. The ground began to slope upwards almost immediately, and Dart slowed, looking behind him. He could barely make it out at this distance, but it was clear that there was a noticeable disturbance in the grass right where they had dismounted.

"What is it?" Shana asked.

"You guys go on ahead," Dart replied. "I need to make sure that they take the bait." He held out his pack, which Shana reluctantly took.

Shana was about to protest when Lavitz interjected, "He's got a point, Shana. Let's move on and try to get out of sight. Dart," he said, turning to him with a serious look, "you come find us when you're done."

Dart nodded solemnly as Lavitz guided Shana further into the woods and over the hill. Dart turned and searched for a place to hide. He found several lush bushes grouped together and lay beneath them, barely able to see through. Just as he heard the footfalls of his companions fade into the distance, he began to hear the heavy pounding of horses coming from the road. He waited, and just as he had suspected, the soldiers noticed the disturbed brush and stopped just off the road almost directly in front of him.

"They were here," a gruff voice said. "Go over the perimeter and search for them." One of the other soldiers dismounted and began to step into the forest when another spoke up.

"Sir," he said, "There are more tracks heading to the east. It looks like they stopped for a short break and kept going."

The leader of the group admitted, "You may be right, but our lives hang in the balance here. Fruegel will not be forgiving, much less Doel's little puppet, if we don't find them. We need to be sure they're not here."

The soldier on his feet wandered deeper into the woods, unwittingly toward Dart, with his spear readied in front of him. As he drew closer, Dart's pulse accelerated. A sudden noise to his right almost made him jump, and his eyes and the guard's followed the sound. From his low vantage point, Dart was able to make out a rather large gray squirrel that had just disembarked from a nearby tree. The soldier, however, did not seem to be able to see it yet.

"Come out here, you scum!" the soldier called. "We know you're there, and there's no getting away this time!"

The squirrel stood at attention, but unmoving. Then as the soldier took a step forward, the startled squirrel scampered away into the forest. The soldier looked defeated and turned around. "We're not, uh… chasing after a squirrel, are we?" he asked nervously.

"No, you idiot!" the gruff soldier called out. "If you didn't find anything, hurry back out here! We're losing daylight!" The soldier returned to his group, mounted his horse, and followed them off to the east.

Once they were finally out of earshot, Dart sighed in relief, then carefully stood up. He watched them disappear in the distance and then turned and walked up the hill, eager to find his friends again.


	6. The Past and the Present

Dart walked for several minutes, stepping over tree roots and under tree branches, doing his best to avoid brambles. Occasionally, he thought he noticed some twigs that were broken, likely where Lavitz and Shana had passed by. He followed the weak trail as best he could until he came to a large clearing. It appeared that someone had purposefully cut down the trees in this area and kept it decently well maintained until perhaps a year or so ago. A small shack stood on the edge of the clearing, but seemed to be slowly rotting away. Several saplings were starting to grow among the grass that was exposed to bright beams of sunlight, and vines crept their way up the outer walls of the shack. It seemed clear to him that Lavitz and Shana would seek shelter in the shack; he walked up to the open doorway.

"Guys?" he called out.

"Dart!" Shana returned. She ran to the doorway and greeted him. "Does that mean the guards are all gone?"

"Yes!" said Dart proudly. "They took the bait." He walked further into the poorly lit shack and saw Lavitz sitting in the back on a small wooden chair, his left leg bound with a tight bandage.

"Excellent," he said, beaming.

"Whoa, Lavitz, what happened?" asked Dart, concerned.

Lavitz looked down at his leg and then back up at Dart. "Oh!" he said. "It's nothing, just a spear wound from Hellena. Shana was just patching it up for me."

Dart turned to Shana in surprise. "When did you learn to do that?"

Pride crept into Shana's face as she said, "A lot happened in the five years you were gone, Dart. I learned some new things!"

"I can't believe it," Dart said, shaking his head slightly. "Shana, learning new things? And here I thought you were the same girl as back then."

Lavitz stood, slightly favoring his hurt leg, and said, "Well, buddy… Looks like she grew up." He clapped Dart on the back as Shana smiled proudly. Dart rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Glancing outside, Dart said, "We should probably stay here for just a little bit and rest, but we can't linger. The guards may or may not come back to find us."

"I agree," Lavitz said, and he went back to sit in the chair. Dart looked around the shack for other seating, but mostly just found hordes of hunting and carpentry equipment. A tanning rack, several pelts, axes, drills, and more were stacked neatly in their places. Finally, in the corner, Dart found two stools and pulled them out, setting one out for Shana and one for him. They both sat down as an awkward silence creeped into the shack.

Dart's gaze wandered around the shack and lingered on a bow, Shana's bow, lying in the corner with a quiver next to it. Remembering how Lavitz had handed off the bow to her in Hellena, he decided to ask about it. "Hey, Lavitz." He turned to face him. "How did you know that Shana could use that bow?"

"Oh," said Lavitz, obviously having forgotten about the whole thing by now. "They had the equipment labeled by cell block in the prison, and that bow was with the cell block Shana was in. I was pretty sure she was the only prisoner there, so I grabbed it."

"He was right," included Shana. "It is actually my bow, and I had it on me when they… during the attack."

Dart nodded, and the shack returned to the uncomfortable quiet. He wracked his brain for anything to say, but nothing came to him.

Finally someone spoke up. "Dart…" Shana began hesitantly. He looked up at her, waiting. "Tell me… about the last five years."

Dart opened his mouth in surprise and started to speak, although no words came out.

"Never mind!" Shana said hurriedly. "It's fine, it doesn't matter. We can deal with that later." She looked down as if trying to hide.

"No!" Dart said. "It's okay. I can tell you."

Lavitz said, "Yes, you keep saying 'five years this' and 'five years that.' What exactly happened?"

"Well, Shana and I grew up together in Seles," Dart began. "We were best friends. She was like my baby sister, but we didn't fight as much as real siblings do." Dart thought he saw the other two share a glance, but he dismissed it. "But Seles isn't my hometown. Not really." He hesitated. "I was born far north of here, in a place far colder, a town called Neet."

"Neet…" Lavitz said, ruminating on the word. "I don't think that's any town in Serdio."

"You're right," Dart said. "It wasn't. I lived there with my mother and father, until I was five years old, when the village was attacked by the Black Monster."

Lavitz looked aghast. "You mean that evil beast from legend? It's real?"

Dart nodded solemnly. "Very real. The attack began in the night. Houses started to go up in flames. My mother came and got me out of bed. She carried me as my father led us out of the village away from the fires. I'll never forget the screams..." Dart looked down at his feet. "When we got far enough out of the village that my parents thought we'd be safe, we stopped. I think - although I can't really remember enough to say for sure - that my father was a powerful warrior, because at this point, he decided to go back into the village to fend off the attacker, leaving my mother and me. But not long after, my mother decided to go back with him. She told me to hide there while she went to help Dad. There was a big fallen tree close by that had been hollowed out, and I sat in there, cold and shivering, until morning came."

Again Dart hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing. "When I walked into the village the next day, it looked completely different. My parents were nowhere in sight. Nobody was, actually. All the houses had been burned down, except for a few black pillars here and there. I called out for my parents, but they didn't answer. I wandered through the streets until I saw something on the ground. It was a small gem, something with great sentiment for my father. He kept it with him at all times. ...It's all I have left of them now."

"I'm so sorry…" said Shana. "I didn't know."

"No, it's my fault. I wanted to keep it a secret. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"So this Black Monster, that killed your family…" said Lavitz. "Is that why you left Seles five years ago?"

"Yeah," Dart said, nodding slowly. "I set out then to hunt down the Black Monster and kill it. I had this grand idea that it lived in the wilds of the east, which is why it's so rare in Serdio, and so I spent a great deal of time there. People over there have heard of the Black Monster, but most of the time it ended up being just superstition or about a panther or something like that. I was just coming back when I learned that Seles had been attacked and Shana taken."

"So you found nothing?" asked Lavitz incredulously.

"Yep…" said Dart. "Wasted about five years for no reason."

"I wouldn't say for no reason. It seems that you learned a great deal about many other things in that time. I've seen your swordsmanship, Dart. Your skills are substantial."

Dart looked up and smiled, saying, "That would almost mean something to me if you used a real weapon in combat."

"Oh, you want to go there?" Lavitz asked, a grin breaking out on his face. "I guarantee that I could beat any swordsman in combat. Lances have superior reach. You wouldn't be able to touch me. And don't forget, I'm a professionally trained soldier."

The two broke out in laughter, feeling free-spirited for the first time in a long while. Shana simply watched with a bemused look on her face.

Once the laughter died down, Dart said, "Speaking of you being a soldier, what's been going on lately? How did you get captured?"

"Ah, yes," said Lavitz. "As you may know, a few years ago, after you left, Serdio split into two factions, Basil in the north and Imperial Sandora in the south. King Albert's number one priority has always been peace, so rather than use violence to stamp out the second faction, he tried to send delegations to garner a truce. This went on for over a year, and finally there was an uneasy peace between us. That being said, King Albert is not naïve. He began increasing the number of soldiers in the Basil military as a precaution. Naturally, Sandora saw that as a threat and started to follow suit. So now we have two almost-nations, ready and prepped for war, but waiting to see if the other does something first."

"Talk about a tense situation," Dart said, his brow furrowed in worry.

"Indeed," said Lavitz. "Lately, we believe something has tipped the balance of power in the favor of the Sandoras, because they've been sending small strikes against some of our more outlying villages, including Seles. We thought that's all it was, but apparently they had a different agenda with you." Here Lavitz looked to Shana. "However, they've been getting bolder. There is now a definite line between their territory and ours. Tension is high, and technically they've broken the truce and we're at war, but King Albert is reluctant to actually declare war right now. Because of this, he's been sending some of the knighthoods down to the border in hopes of picking up some of the enemy's movements."

"So that's how you ended up captured?" asked Shana. "King Albert sent you into danger?"

"Not exactly, no. He thought he was sending us somewhere relatively safe, but unfortunately our intel was a little weak. Sandora laid an ambush for us, and they kicked us pretty hard. They wiped out my entire knighthood." Lavitz looked down. "But, they wanted to know what we were up to. So instead of killing me, they managed to overpower me and capture me. Took my lance and my armor and dragged me off to that horrible place." Lavitz's face grew angry. "I was there for about a week before you came, Shana, and then another day before you, Dart."

"Wait," said Dart. "What exactly was it that tipped the balance of power?"

"We're not entirely sure, but it must be something big. Not just more soldiers."

Dart grew still. "Like a dragon?" he asked.

Both Shana and Lavitz exclaimed, "What?"

Dart sighed and said, "A couple days ago, moments before I found out about Seles, I was in the forest to the east, and I was attacked by a dragon. It was massive, unmistakable, and unbelievably powerful. The only reason I survived was because a passing warrior pulled me out of the way. I got this from that thing." He showed the wound on his forearm.

"Oh no," said Lavitz, covering his face in his hands. "This is a really big deal. I have to get to King Albert and tell him."

"We'll go with you," Shana said determinedly.

Lavitz looked between Shana and Dart and said, "I can't ask you guys to do that."

Dart stood. "No, Shana's right. We can't go back to Seles yet. We wouldn't be safe there. We can help you get back home. Let us do that." He held out his arm to Lavitz as Shana stood.

Shaking his head slightly, Lavitz began to grin. "I don't deserve you guys." He grabbed Dart's arm and stood to his feet, pulling Dart into a tight hug. Pulling back, he said, "Let's do it! Let's go to Bale!


	7. The Prairie

Several hours later, Dart, Lavitz, and Shana were walking north through the trees. Before long, the forest floor became littered with more and more rocks, and secure footing became increasingly difficult to find. Eventually, great boulders were exposed as the ground sloped upward dramatically, and before long, Dart could feel a burning in his thighs as he struggled to maintain their pace. The trees began to thin, yielding to the strong bedrock. Finally reaching the crest of the hill, all three stopped and looked toward the horizon.

"Now that is a view," said Lavitz.

For miles before them, a prairie sprawled out. The trees had come to an abrupt end, replaced by grasses and shrubs. Flowers dotted the landscape, showing every color of the rainbow. Mountains formed a natural wall on the west side of the prairie, perhaps just two miles to their left, and curved east far ahead, leaving only tiny silhouettes in the distance.

"Wow," Dart agreed.

They resumed their cross-country trek through the grasses, and presently conversation began to flow.

"So, Dart," said Lavitz. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Uh, what do you want to know?"

"How about…" Lavitz paused. "How did you get here? To Serdio, I mean? If your hometown isn't even a part of the country."

Dart was surprised at the question and tried to think back to his childhood. "Well, it was about eighteen years ago, right after the Black Monster, so my memory is a little fuzzy on that subject." After a pause he added, "I was going through a lot."

"That's fair," Lavitz replied, nodding.

"From what little I remember, I _think_ that someone found me after I left the village."

"You left the village?" asked Shana. "By yourself?"

Dart nodded and then shrugged. "I mean, I was five. My parents had just died, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't even fully understand what had happened. So I wandered for a little while. I think people had found the village not too long after I left. I got bumped around from home to home for a while, until finally I ended up in Seles, when someone wanted to keep me. I think I was seven. That was when I met Shana for the first time." He paused to smile at her, an action she reciprocated.

"It's true," she said. "I've never really known life without Dart. I don't even remember when I met him. I couldn't have been more than maybe two years old. But he's always been there for me."

"Yeah, I got really attached as soon as I met her. I basically took it upon myself to raise her, even though I had no idea what that even meant back then. I used to sing her lullabies."

Lavitz opened his mouth in shock and said, "Oh, now this I have to hear! Dart, please sing us a lullaby."

"Yeah, that'll never happen," said Dart, though he couldn't help but laugh as Shana giggled.

They continued on this way for a while. Eventually, the clear skies gave way to several puffy white clouds, and the sun began to dip behind the mountains. It was about time to stop for the night.

"Guys, we need to find water," Shana said worriedly. "I thought we would have come across a stream by now, but we haven't, and we're almost out."

Dart pulled out his waterskin and realized that they only had enough for maybe one more drink each before they ran dry. "Shana's right," he said. "We should keep going until it gets dark, just in case." Lavitz agreed, and they continued to press forward.

After almost an hour, Dart thought he heard something and urged the others to stop and listen. They did so, and in the silence, Dart tried to pinpoint the sound. He heard the wind rustling through the grass, and very faintly, the sound of rushing water. "That's it!" he cried. "There's water close by!"

Invigorated by the hope and driven by their own thirst, they broke into a jog trying to find the source. After just a couple minutes they were able to make out the indentation of a creek bed, and finally reached it. They each knelt by the water and began to drink deeply out of their hands. The water was cold and refreshing, and Dart splashed it all over his dry, dirty skin before grabbing his waterskin and filling it to the brim.

After washing his own face, Lavitz stood and said, "I vote for camping next to the refreshing stream so that we can clean ourselves off and have an unlimited supply of water."

"Sounds great to me," said Dart, removing his pack. "I'll set up."

"Set up what?" inquired Shana.

After a pause, Dart conceded, "Fair point." Looking around, he then added, "I can't even build a fire. There's no wood out here. How are we supposed to eat with no fire to cook on?"

"I'll see if I can find some herbs," said Shana, eyeing the plants around them. "It won't hit the spot, but at least we'll have something in our bellies."

"Do you need help?" Dart asked.

Shana shook her head and walked away, scanning the ground and occasionally reaching down to pick the leaves or flower off a plant. Dart and Lavitz took some time to remove their armor before settling in. Dart hadn't realized how uncomfortable he had been until it was off. He lay on the ground, resting his head on his hands, staring up at the sky as stars began to appear, like tiny lamps being lit one by one. The grassy floor beneath him was softer than he remembered from the nights of his long journey.

After sitting to Dart's left, Lavitz looked out across the prairie and asked, "So what exactly is going on with you and Shana?"

"What do you mean?" Dart looked at him quizzically.

"I mean…" Lavitz hesitated. "How do you feel about her?" He turned to look at Dart.

"Oh, um…" said Dart, as he scrambled for an answer. _How do I feel about her?_ he thought. _What does that even mean?_ "I guess," he began slowly, "I want to make sure that she's okay. I'll do whatever I can to protect her."

"So, you love her?"

"I mean, I guess so."

"You 'guess so'?" Lavitz looked amused.

"Yeah… What's the big deal about this?" Dart sat up, resting on his elbows, and stared at Lavitz, analyzing his expression.

Lavitz shook his head while a slight smile crept its way onto his face. "Nothing. Just wanted to see what your answer would be."

After a moment scrutinizing that smile, Dart said accusingly, "Are you laughing at me?"

Scoffing, Lavitz said, "Now, come on. We're brothers now, Dart! Brothers don't laugh at each other!" He clapped Dart on the shoulder. Then after a pause, "I mean, they do. But in this instance" - an excessively serious look crossed his face - "I am definitely _not_ laughing at you."

Dart was still wholly suspicious of Lavitz, but Shana returned moments later with an armful of various greens. To Dart's great surprise, there were even several carrots among them. "This is all I found," Shana said, "but I'll go find more tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"No, this is plenty, thank you!" said Lavitz, excitedly taking hold of a rather large carrot. It appeared Shana had even taken them down to the stream and washed off the prairie soil while Dart and Lavitz had talked. Lavitz happily bit into it.

The trio ate away at the pile of leaves and roots for the next few minutes. Dart couldn't help but feel he was eating grass like a horse or rabbit, but he was grateful for something to chew. Then with their bellies only half full, they prepared to sleep as more clouds rolled in overhead, blocking the large moon and casting long shadows.

Just before they lay down, Shana stopped and turned to Dart.

"Dart," she said. He looked at her. "You said that that day in Neet, you found a memento of your father's?" Dart nodded. "Do you still have it?"

"Oh," said Dart. "Yeah, hang on a second and I'll show it to you." Remembering lifting off the strap of a small leather pouch and stuffing it into his pack after removing his armor, he grabbed the pack and dug into it, pulling out the pouch and dumping its contents into his hand. A single small, clear gem fell out, about the size of a marble, and he held it out to show the others. They gathered around to get a closer look.

"Wow," said Shana.

"What a unique item to remember your parents," said Lavitz quietly.

"Yeah," said Dart, eyeing its beauty and feeling a special pride in being its owner. "I normally keep it in this pouch around my neck. It fits under my breastplate actually. I just now took it off for the first time in a long time." He slipped it back into the leather pouch and mindlessly placed it around his neck. He felt better with it there, close to his heart.

As they each returned to their designated sleeping areas, Shana asked thoughtfully, "How have I never seen that before? If it's been with you constantly all this time?"

Lying down and facing the stars, Dart replied, "I just didn't really want anyone to know about it. It was a personal item, and I felt like it should be kept that way."

He rolled over onto his side, facing away from them, as thoughts of his past ran through his mind. His hand wrapped around the pouch, feeling the hard gem inside, and his mind recalled memories of his father. Dart could see him now: a tall, strong man, with light brown hair just like his. Thinking harder, Dart reconstructed his face in his memory, trying to make sure he never forgot what his father looked like. He could see the broad jaw, the high brow, and the blue eyes. Suddenly the figure was moving, and Dart was back in Neet. Running in the snow, he knelt down, picked up a handful of the cold substance, and threw it at the tall man in front of him. A deep laugh rang out, echoing through the evergreens.

Dart opened his eyes to see the spring grasses swaying before him. A great sadness came over him, and before he could stop it, a tear escaped his eye and dropped to the ground. He quickly wiped the trail off his cheek and listened to see if either Shana or Lavitz stirred. To his relief, all was silent.

Closing his eyes, he sought sleep. Before he knew it, his mind rested, and he dreamed of black flames filling the night sky.

* * *

The next morning, the three travelers prepared to leave. They gathered as many edible herbs as they could from the prairie, washing them in the river, eating some, and storing the rest in Dart's pack. Lavitz and Dart replaced their armor, and after drinking from the stream and rinsing off some dirt, the three continued moving north.

After a while, Dart began to wonder about how long it might take to get to the capital and realized that he had no real idea where they were.

"Lavitz," he said suddenly, breaking a long silence. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Excellent question!" exclaimed Lavitz. He pointed at the distant horizon ahead of them. "See those mountains? They end at the sea, and it's almost impossible to cross over them that way. About a mile or two inland, there is a long, dark, but mostly safe cave that goes under the mountain at their thinnest and come out on the other side. From there, there's actually a small road that leads straight to Bale."

"I'm sorry," interjected Shana, looking up at Lavitz. "We're going through a long and dark cave? That's only 'mostly safe'?"

Dart turned to Lavitz as well and said, "That's a fairly reasonable concern, I'd say."

"I know it sounds bad, but it's not as bad as you think," said Lavitz, trying to reassure them. "Someone found that cave about three years ago, and ever since then, King Albert has been trying to make it as easy as possible to make it through. They've hollowed it out some, and at each entrance there are piles of torches for travelers to carry through. Had the almost-war not been going on, we would have spent more resources on building naval transportation on either side of the mountains, but combined with the low foot traffic that comes through this area, it just wasn't a high enough priority."

"I guess that's fair," Dart conceded.

"There is" - Lavitz hesitated and cringed slightly - "one more thing…" His voice trailed off as Dart and Shana both looked at him sharply. "I want it known that I think this story is completely false and stands no real ground."

Dart narrowed his eyes.

After taking a deep breath, Lavitz said, "Some people have spread rumors of a 'guardian' of the cave, some hideous monster that lives within it that preys on the flesh of those who try to pass through." Seeing the alarmed faces in response to this claim, Lavitz quickly added, "But it's not true, obviously! People only say that because there are _some_ people who go into the cave and never seem to come out again."

"Lavitz!" exclaimed Shana and Dart.

Exasperated, Lavitz tried to explain further. "Some people aren't prepared to make the trek through the cave! Maps have been made, and almost everyone who doesn't come out didn't get one. They probably just got lost."

"But we don't have a map either," Dart pointed out.

"True," said Lavitz. " _But_ we have me. And I am a high-ranking soldier in the service of Basil, and I have been well-informed as to how the cave is laid out. I am the map."

"Well…" said Dart ominously. Lavitz and Shana both looked at him. "We are definitely going to die in a dark, wet cave."

Lavitz opened his mouth to answer, but Dart walked ahead of him. Instead, Lavitz turned to Shana and said, "We are not going to die."

Chuckling, Shana answered, "I believe you, Lavitz. I can't say I'm not worried, but I believe that you believe it, and that's good enough for me. Probably."


	8. Limestone Cave

Several hours later, Shana found herself trailing slightly behind Dart and Lavitz. The sun beat down on her from overhead, and she felt strangely hot and cold at the same time. Her head still ached slightly from the attack the week before, but she said little of it. All she really wanted was a warm bath and a comfortable place to sleep alone.

She lifted her head to look at Dart and Lavitz, who were chatting happily before her. Despite the fact that Lavitz had spent even longer in Hellena than she had, he seemed remarkably unaffected by the horrors there. More often than she wanted, she could smell the revolting air, feel the devastating oppression that filled that prison, and see nothing but the darkness of her cell at night. Every time a guard had touched her or opened her cell door to give her a single slice of bread, she was terrified of what they might do. Every day she was thankful that it was never any worse than it was. She hadn't mentioned it to the others yet, but she could tell that the guards had been ordered to leave her unharmed and healthy. For some unknown reason, she was important enough to be kept pure and unspoiled. She often shuddered to think of what that could mean.

A breakout of laughter ahead of her brought Shana back to the prairie. Apparently the two new best friends were exchanging jokes or funny stories. Indignation rose within her, but she knew she was being petty. _All those years in Seles, you had Dart to yourself_ , she thought. _He deserves to have a good friend now_. She reminded herself that he had given up almost everything just to save her. Looking up at his smiling face, her indignation melted away. He glanced behind him, and for a second, their eyes met. She flashed a small smile, and as he turned back to Lavitz, the picture of his blue eyes remained in her mind's eye. A light breeze rustled his hair, doing something she had wished she could do since she was very young. Whatever else she felt, she knew that she loved him.

The mountains crept ever closer toward them, and just past noon, they arrived near the roots. The grasses ran right up to the mountain base, finally giving way to a lack of soil. The side of the mountain glinted in the sunlight, various crystals exposed by years of weathering the elements. Just a mile away from the steep face, Lavitz stopped and pointed to the right.

"See over there?" Shana followed his line of sight. Almost on the edge of her vision, she could just make out an area of the rock wall that was darker than the light gray surrounding it. "I believe that is our way through these mountains."

"Let's do it!" said Dart, flashing a grin at Lavitz before heading toward the cave entrance. At the smile, Shana's heart skipped a beat and followed him, looking down in the hope that Lavitz couldn't see her involuntary smile as she trailed behind.

Several minutes later, the three of them stood side by side staring into a rather large and very dark tunnel leading beneath the mountain. As Lavitz had described, a sizeable crate full of unlit torches sat just inside the entrance, where they wouldn't get wet from rain. Nothing but silence emanated from the entrance. Lavitz stepped forward and grabbed an unlit torch before handing it to Dart.

"You're the only one with a one-handed weapon," he explained. Dart nodded and received the item.

Now that they had stopped, Shana was reminded of the aching in her feet and legs. "Maybe," she said, "we should take a short break before heading in. Lavitz" - she turned to him - "how long will it take to get through the cave?"

"That's probably a good idea," Lavitz replied. "I'm not entirely sure, but as long as I remember the right path - which I definitely will - it should take somewhere between six and eight hours. It's probably best not to stay in one place in there for very long."

Dart nodded, said, "Sounds good," and sat down to the side of the entrance, placing the torch next to him. Shana and Lavitz followed suit. "We can take a break, drink some water…" His voice trailed off as he dug through his pack. A moment later, he pulled out a wad of vegetables. "And eat some… carrots," he added. Disdain was plain on his face.

"I'm sorry we can't build a proper fire to cook anything," said Shana regretfully.

"No, that's fine," said Dart as he handed out some of the greens.

The group sat and rested for about half an hour, just long enough that Shana began to wish she could sleep instead of trekking beneath the mountains. To her delight, some clouds rolled by, giving them moments of shade. _Maybe I should be enjoying the sunlight more_ , she thought, imagining eight hours without any light but the torch.

Soon after, Dart got out a piece of flint from his pack and his hunting knife. He gathered some dead grass into a pile and used it as kindling to start a small fire. Surprisingly, the fire caught on the first try, and he placed the head of the torch in the small flame. It, too, caught immediately, and Dart laughed at his victory.

"Wow, Dart!" Lavitz exclaimed. "You have some talent with flame, my friend!"

Standing, Dart shrugged, "When you live in the middle of nowhere for five years, you learn some things."

Lavitz and Shana stood, and the three walked toward the cave entrance. The firelight from the torch glinted off the crystals in the wall, which Shana could now see had been chipped at some time before, further evidence of Lavitz's correct information of the cave. She dearly hoped that the guardian was not included in the list of facts turning out to be accurate.

"We should probably carry an extra or two of these," said Lavitz, picking up two more torches. "Dart, can we put them in your pack?"

Dart turned around as Lavitz placed them inside, easily accessible but securely in place. Then they walked cautiously into the dark, staying close to Dart and his torchlight.

"Just so you guys know," Lavitz began, his deep voice echoing off the stone walls, "The path goes straight for a while and then opens up. Basically just keep going straight. Then I believe it narrows again and we come to an underground river, which we need to cross carefully. On the other side of that is a very large cavern, with several ways out. Two… no, three of them all kind of wind together until they eventually get to the other side of the mountain, but that path is kind of curvy."

Trying to build her determination, Shana took a deep breath and was alarmed at how loud it was in the silence.

As the path crept on, it sloped downward slightly, and after a couple loose curves, they were surrounded by pitch black. The temperature began to drop, and she wished she had another layer of clothing like Dart and Lavitz. She began to shiver, whether from cold or apprehension, she could not tell. The small bubble of light around Dart was her only comfort, and Shana tried ever harder to fight back a feeling of fear and oppression. She almost felt as though she couldn't breathe. Every step echoed all around them; all else was as silent as death.

For what seemed like an eternity, they continued forward. She began to hear slow drips echoing through the tunnel, and the ground beneath her became wet and slippery. Footing became somewhat tricky. Once she almost slipped and fell, but Dart quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, steadying her.

"You alright?" he asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah…" Shana said quietly. "Thanks."

"Here," he said. She looked over and saw his hand extended to her. She knew that this was only a gesture for safety, and she told herself that Dart only meant to protect her, but her heart seemed to ignore all this as she felt it flutter inside her chest. Slowly, she took his hand as the fluttering intensified. His hand was warm despite the cold of the cave. His hands were rough, the hands of a warrior and a traveler, but Shana didn't mind. His hand wrapped securely around hers, but she felt like her entire person had been wrapped in his protection. She found that she didn't mind the dark as much anymore.

Slowly, the cave began to widen and slope down further into the earth. It was all Shana could do not to contemplate the heavy amount of rock sitting above her head at that moment. Instinctively, she gripped Dart's hand a little more tightly. Eventually, the walls of the cave left the edge of the torchlight, causing Shana's pulse to quicken. Dart gave her hand a squeeze, and she wondered if he could feel her pulse in her hand. She was certain, however, that he didn't know how much comfort his simple touch really gave her.

The ground became suddenly rough and treacherous, as if the people who had "hollowed out" the cave, as Lavitz had mentioned, stopped at the end of the hall and left. Shana found herself stepping around stalagmites and pillars, ducking under stalactites, and desperately wishing for the end of this cave. All around them tiny drops of water fell into small pools in a strange rhythm. The ceiling was now far out of sight, past the reach of the torchlight. They were obviously in a large cavern. Their footsteps echoed into the distance, their breathing loud in the piercing silence.

After perhaps an hour or more of this slow progress, the passage began to narrow again, just as Lavitz had predicted. The distant sound of rushing water met their ears and steadily grew louder until it was almost deafening. It was not long after this that the ground before them abruptly ended, replaced by a chasm filled with dark, fast-flowing liquid.

Lavitz's voice broke their tense, long-standing silence, almost shouting to match the loudness of the water. "The underground river," he said. "This means we're making pretty good time. I think we've only been in here for maybe three or four hours."

"So we're halfway?" shouted Shana. She felt that another three hours without a sky may kill her outright.

"No, a little past that. Like I said, we're making good time."

Shana felt a slight relief at hearing this. Turning back to the river, she let go of Dart's hand and stepped closer, trying to see the other side, but to no avail. She regretted not keeping Dart's hand, but she was afraid he would think her foolish should she try to grab it again.

"So how do we cross this?" asked Dart, voicing Shana's concern.

As she peered into the dark, Shana exclaimed, "There!" She pointed toward a spot in the river where she thought she could see a place for footing. "There are stones in the river we can cross on!"

Dart stepped forward, holding out the torch over the water with his left hand. Automatically, Shana reached out to his arm, making sure he didn't fall into the rushing water. As the light stretched just a bit further, Shana could see that she was correct. Numerous large, rounded boulders rested on the bottom of the stream, just far enough above the water to function as stepping stones.

"She's right," shouted Dart over the roaring. "But we have to be extremely careful. That water is at least a few feet deep and moving very fast, and those rocks are sure to be slippery. One wrong step and we could be gone for good." He looked to the right, downriver, into the black.

For several minutes, each of them gazed at the water, mustering all their courage. Finally, Dart began to move.

"I'll go first," he said, "and then, Shana, I want you to follow. Lavitz, you bring up the rear." He turned to Shana, and her heart beat loudly. "Be careful," he said somberly.

"I will," she said, nodding.

Slowly, Dart stepped up to the edge of the river and extended his right leg over the frothing waters, placing his foot gingerly on the stone and testing it for surety. He carefully placed his full weight on it and brought over the other leg. Trying to stay calm, Shana watched every movement to make sure that he wasn't about to fall. Dart moved carefully to the next stone, only a foot away from the first, and turned, nodding to her.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped up to the edge of the river. Carefully, she reached out and set her foot on the stone. Immediately, she felt water splash up over her worn shoe and sink into it, wrapping her foot in cold. She shuddered, and Dart reached out his hand to her. Gratefully, she took it and used it to steady herself as she placed her full weight upon the rock.

Dart turned, moving to another rock, and Shana followed. Then they both turned and watched as Lavitz made his way out into the treacherous waters. The three moved slowly and carefully across the river, sometimes with the luxury of a large flat stone several inches above the surface, and sometimes having to plunge themselves ankle-deep into the icy water. Dart's flame dimly lit each step forward. Occasionally, Shana worried that Lavitz was far enough away that he would not be able to see, but he never seemed to falter.

After what seemed a cold eternity, the flame illuminated the far shore of the river. The final stone was in sight, though it was a greater distance from the others than Shana had grown accustomed to. Dart found himself having to hop over to it before stepping onto the bank. Shana, knowing that her shorter stature would make this more treacherous for her, gazed fearfully at the stone. She shivered with cold and looked up at him for reassurance.

"You'll be fine!" shouted Dart over the water. "I'm right here! I'll catch you!" He leaned over the edge of the water, extending his hand as far as he could without losing his footing. She looked into his eyes. Within them lay strength, warmth, and confidence, but past that she could see a hint of worry and fear. Her eyes dropped to the stone, and she took a deep breath. She jumped forward, reaching out for Dart, and landed safely on the stone, gripping his hand tightly for balance. Smiling up at him in relief, she stepped onto the shore.

Shivering, Shana turned and saw Lavitz just before the final leap. Dart extended his free arm around her to warm her, and she leaned into the heat. All her bodily warmth had been swept away in the river.

Dart shouted to Lavitz over the din, "You've got this, buddy!" Lavitz flashed a grin up at him and jumped forward.

But something went wrong. As soon as Lavitz's boot hit the stone, it lost grip and slid into the water, the rest of Lavitz following. His cry pierced the dark, and Dart and Shana both cried out to him. Shana watched in horror as Lavitz reached frantically for something to hold him up, but his heavy armor dragged him beneath the surface. Dart dropped the torch and rushed forward, lying on the ground and reaching out, just as Lavitz managed to break the surface, gasping for air. He reached out to Dart, and their hands met, clasping firm. Dart pulled Lavitz to the edge of the river and struggled to pull him out of the water. Shana rushed forward to help, grabbing Lavitz's other arm and pulling with all her might. A moment later, Lavitz was able to get his leg up on the solid rock and roll over, panting. Shana and Dart sat down, both working to catch their breath.

Presently, Lavitz sat up and moved away from the edge of the water. Still breathing heavily, he sat next to Dart and said, "That's the second time you've saved my life." Water dripped from his hair and body, and Shana worried that he may get sick from the cold and damp.

Smiling, Dart said, "I was just around."

"Then I guess I was lucky you were around." Lavitz stood and added, "We should probably get going. I'm already freezing, and I would love to sit by a nice big fire and warm up. But," he paused, reaching out a hand to help Dart up, "we have to get out of here before we can do that." He extended his hand to Shana as well, and she grabbed it and pulled herself up. Dart picked up the lit torch and another that had fallen out of his pack during the confusion.

Moving away from the river, they found a large tunnel and followed it. To Shana's great relief, the path began to slope upward and was relatively easy to walk on. She found herself staying just behind Dart and Lavitz while they talked about old battles and exchanged war stories. It appeared that Lavitz's brush with death was enough to lift their spirits. Their voices echoed all around, and she retreated within her own thoughts. Trying to keep her mind off the intense cold that caused her to shiver uncontrollably, she tried to remember times when she had been heroic or had walked through terrible danger, like Dart had for both her and Lavitz. Instead, all she could ever remember was Dart protecting her.

Growing up, Dart had been a constant companion. She did everything with him. They went on adventures all the time in the forest near Seles, running up and down hills and creeks, climbing trees and pretending to sail the ocean to far and distant lands. But then as Dart got older, he became more serious. Instead of making sure she didn't fall and scrape her knee, he had begun to worry about other dangers. He began training with Tasman and quickly excelled with a sword, as if it were in his blood. This still seemed to be true, as his skills in Hellena had manifested themselves to be dramatically improved.

She thought back several days ago to seeing him for the first time in five years. The fight outside her cell had frightened her, and she hadn't immediately recognized him. It was when he spoke that she knew it was Dart. She could see him now, running into her cell to greet her, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw how she had changed. She had been struck by him, in the best way possible. His hair was longer, his skin darker, and his muscles stronger than when he had left Seles. She thought that she had moved past her love for him, that she had buried her feelings far away, but it had all come rushing back in that moment, stronger than ever.

Rings of laughter brought her reluctantly back to the dark cave. Arms crossed for warmth, she looked up at Dart and Lavitz, who apparently had forgotten that they were in the deep belly of the mountains with no fresh air or sunlight. Lavitz's hair was still dripping wet, and Shana wondered how he could possibly be so cheerful right now. All she wanted was to get out of this awful cave, but they continued to share military training stories as if they weren't about to suffocate.

Realizing her selfish thoughts, she caught herself. She knew this was unfair to them. She tried to remember that Lavitz had almost just been lost forever in a dark, underground river, and Dart had almost just lost his newest friend. _Lavitz surviving should be enough to make me happy, too_ , she thought, trying to forcefully lift her spirits.

So instead she began listening to their stories. Within a few minutes, she found herself laughing along with them, and the time in the cave seemed to pass a little more quickly. After several more stories, Shana noticed the ground leveling out. Looking forward down the path, she thought she could see something, and she found herself immediately excited.

"Guys," she said abruptly, interrupting Lavitz mid-sentence. "Is that light up there?" She indicated the area ahead.

"Sure looks like it," Dart mumbled.

The group picked up the pace, excited at the prospect of the sky. After several minutes of following the tunnel, they came upon a strange sight. The entire wall, from ground to ceiling, was covered with hundreds of tiny yellow-green lights turning on and off to some unknown rhythm. Enraptured by the beauty, Shana stepped up close to the wall, seeing that these little lights were actually small insects, with abdomens that emitted light for perhaps a few seconds at a time before turning off.

"What are these?" she asked in wonder.

Instantly Dart replied, "Rock fireflies. It makes sense actually." Shana turned away from the wall to look at him and saw Lavitz nodding in affirmation. Both of them stared at the wall, but not really seeing it, as if they were remembering something.

"Why?" Shana prodded.

Lavitz replied, "These little guys live in caves all over Serdio. Because of that, they adopted the name 'rock fireflies.' Makes sense that these are what was emitting the light we saw. We're not close enough to the end of the cave for it to be the light from outside."

Walking closer to the wall, Dart held out his finger and let one of the insects crawl onto it. He pulled his hand back, watching the small creature mozy around, occasionally flashing. "Very helpful, these little guys."

"Indeed," said Lavitz. They made no effort to explain further.

Slightly irritated, Shana asked, "How's that?" She failed to hide her frustration as well as she had wanted.

"Their light has a healing power," said Dart matter-of-factly.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah," said Lavitz. "But it only works on really minor stuff. Cuts and bruises, sometimes overall fatigue. How long you stay in the light and how bright it is affects how well it works. Actually, we've been standing here long enough…"

He bent down and removed the bandage from his left leg that Shana had nursed in the shack. As he peeled away the final layer, Shana gasped to see that the skin was completely healed. No trace of a wound remained.

"Yeah, my arm and hand feel a lot better, too," Dart said, removing the bandages from his forearm and knuckles. Beneath these, too, was perfectly healed skin.

Shana lifted her hand up to the side of her head and pressed gently, but was surprised to feel no pain. She looked down at the bruise on her left arm, but it too was healed. She realized that, though these fireflies gave off no heat, she didn't feel as frigid as before, and her energy had renewed somewhat.

"Wow, they're amazing!" she exclaimed.

Smiling, Dart and Lavitz agreed. "But," Dart added, "we should probably keep moving. Even though it's good to know these are here, I really am ready to get out of this cave."

And so they continued, reluctantly leaving the warm light of the fireflies.

Reinvigorated, they moved more quickly than before, and after about half an hour they found themselves in the second cavern that Lavitz had mentioned before. Although they could see no more of it than the one before, the distant echoes indicated that this place was much larger. Shana looked with awe on the various crystalline forms of rock that they passed. Rather than being a dull white or gray like before, she began to see pink variances.

Noticing her eyes straining a little more than normal, she looked over at the lit torch and saw that the flame was dwindling. Immediately she spoke up.

"Hey, we need to light another torch before that one goes out. I definitely do not want to get stuck down here with no light."

Heartily agreeing, Lavitz pulled a torch out of Dart's pack and held it over the flame. Moments later, the radius of their lighted area increased, and Shana was shocked at how much brighter the new torch was. Apparently the old one had been waning for quite some time before she had noticed. Lavitz gave Dart the new torch and took the old one for himself.

They kept moving through the cave, and the vigor left by the light of the fireflies began to fade from Shana's heart. The dark once again became oppressive, and she had to cling to the knowledge that they were almost out of the dreadful cave. The group walked in silence once again, and she figured that the other two were having similar thoughts. She resisted the urge to take Dart's hand.

Suddenly she heard a sound, like skin sliding across wet stone. Taking in a sharp breath, she halted and looked out into the blackness surrounding her. The other two stopped as well and looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" asked Dart quietly.

Heart pounding, Shana said, "I thought I heard something."

Just then she heard it again, much louder and much closer. Something big was sliding toward them across the cavern floor. The others must have heard it too, because instantly Lavitz set down the dying torch and readied his lance while Dart drew his sword. "Shana, get behind me," he said, a serious tone in his voice.

Their recognition of a threat sent her heart beating even faster, and she moved away from the sound, pulling her bow from around her chest and nocking an arrow. Lavitz took up position beside Dart, guarding her together. The sound came closer, and couldn't have been more than just barely out of the range of the torchlight. Shana drew back her bow and stood ready to fire at whatever jumped out at them.

Dart, Lavitz, and Shana all held their breath, listening for any sign of movement.

Suddenly there came a _swish_ of air as something moved toward them lightning-fast, and Dart and Lavitz both jumped backwards as something massive jabbed forward. For a split second while in the torch light, the creature was visible. Shana thought that it looked like a massive snake, large enough for her to sit comfortably in its mouth, were it held open. It was also eyeless, no doubt a result of living life in a lightless cave. Its skin was brown and covered in thick scales. As soon as it tried to strike, Shana let fly her arrow, and a second later, a piercing shriek filled the cave. The sound was followed by a flurry of motion.

As Shana readied another arrow, Dart and Lavitz both moved to the left. The giant snake creature moved as well, sliding along the rock and making its presence known through that dreadful noise. Shana began to follow Dart and Lavitz, but Dart held up his hand and shouted.

"No! Stay there! It'll follow us!" Then turning to Lavitz, he said, "Keep it away from Shana!"

Lavitz nodded and began to make noise by tapping his lance against the stone while they moved away. The previously dying torch was now completely burned away, and she was left alone in the dark watching her protection step further and further from her.

She drew back her bow once more and kept it aimed at the source of the sound. As soon as it stopped moving, she fired. There was no sound for several seconds until she heard her arrow fall uselessly a hundred feet from her.

Suddenly the sound began again, the creature moving toward the others, and she hurried to ready another arrow. She could see better from here, and could actually make out the figure of the snake as it neared them. It seemed to be at least three feet thick and perhaps sixty feet long, although most of the tail remained in darkness. She aimed once again, and as the snake struck at Dart and Lavitz, who must have been almost sixty feet away from her by now, she fired, this time finding her mark. The snake let out another great shriek and pulled back to where she could no longer see it.

There was a loud splash, and Dart shouted in alarm. Next to him, Shana could barely make out a small puddle of liquid that caused a strange bubbling on the rock, seeming to eat it away. The creature could spit acid.

Shana began to worry about ever seeing the sun again. She didn't know how they could possibly defeat this creature. It was too fast for Dart and Lavitz to attack, and she could only seem to get in shots when it was well-exposed and close to them. They could not possibly hope to outrun it if it could spit an acid powerful enough to dissolve rock.

Dart and Lavitz began to make more noise as they moved further from her, intending to draw the snake that way, but the noise only made it harder for her to hear the snake's movements. She kept her bow aimed in that direction, waiting for the right moment. Suddenly, Shana began to hear the sound again, but not from across the cavern. The sound was moving toward her at an alarming speed. She screamed involuntarily and shot haphazardly, missing the creature completely.

"SHANA!" screamed Dart, and he bolted toward her. The sound was within feet of her, still moving forward, and she became paralyzed by fear. The bow fell from her hand as she stared into the void. She knew it was about to strike, but she could not move.

Staring into the black, her eyes strained to see. She thought for a moment that she could actually see the snake, but the torch was still too far away. But then the creature became clearer. A light began to shine on it, illuminating its ugly face with a pale blue light whose source she could not see. Her heart stopped as she saw the beast strike at her, and she closed her eyes. When no pain arrived, she opened them and saw the snake being pushed back, repulsed by the light, now brighter than any torch. It lifted its head high, and then burst into thousands of pieces, like blue shards of glass.

Darkness filled her eyes again, and she felt suddenly exhausted. Panting heavily, she slumped to the ground. A few moments later, light returned as Dart approached, running at full speed. He quickly knelt beside her, dropping his sword by his side.

"Shana, are you okay?" he asked frantically.

Still panting, she worked out the words, "I… think so."

"What happened?" asked Dart, turning her face toward him, his eyes lingering on her forehead for a few seconds. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't… do anything," said Shana, shaking her head slightly. Then, "Why are you staring at my forehead?"

Lavitz stopped next to them. "That light," he said. "That blue light. It came from you." He looked at her, mouth agape.

"Wh-what?" stammered Shana. "I couldn't have… That's… that's impossible." She shook her head and looked down at her hands, as if they were somehow to blame.

"He's right," said Dart, looking at her with concern. "Your forehead began to shine, bright and blue, and it stopped the snake and killed it."

"I don't understand!" exclaimed Shana, suddenly indignant. "How could I have a power that I don't even know about?"

Kneeling down in front of her, Lavitz eyed her with concern before saying, "I don't know. But the fact remains that we defeated that creature, which I suspect to be the 'guardian' that I heard about, and now we need to be getting out of here."

Shana took several deep breaths and nodded, picking up her bow and struggling to stand to her feet. Dart handed the torch to Lavitz, put his arm around her waist, and lifted her up. Despite the events that had just transpired, Dart's strength helped her, and the three began, a little more slowly, to make their way in what they believed to be the direction of the exit.

After only a short time, they came upon a small indentation in the ground, about a foot across and a couple inches deep. Within it sat not water, but the strange substance the creature had spit at Dart.

"Wow, this was almost perfectly flat before," he remarked. "It must be some kind of acid, eating away at the rock."

Shana stared curiously at the puddle while they skirted around it carefully and resumed their trek. After a few minutes, she felt stronger and told Dart that she would be fine from here on out. He removed his supportive hand and retrieved the torch again from Lavitz. For the remainder of their time in the cave, Lavitz and Dart walked on either side of her.

The more eager she was to get out of the cave, the slower time seemed to pass. After what seemed like several hours, they finally found the far wall of the cavern. Turning left, they followed it until they found a large tunnel, though slightly smaller than the one they had come through before. They turned down this tunnel, moving a little faster than before, fueled by their hope of an open sky.

After an hour or so of weaving through tunnels, three of which seemed to be braided together, they finally thought they smelled fresher air. A soft warm breeze came rushing softly toward them, and to their great delight, they could smell trees in it. Their pace quickened once again.

Finally, they saw dim light ahead, and the path sloped upward. Then they could see the exit, and all three began running toward it. Laughing with joy and a feeling of freedom, they ran outside, each of them stopping and breathing in the fresh air. Shana held her arms out and spun around, eyes closed, feeling the crisp night air on her skin, warm as it felt compared to the cave. She stopped and looked up at the night sky, filled with thousands of stars gazing down at her, welcoming her back to the world. Ever bright, the moon shone down on them, wiping away the despair of the cave's darkness.

Looking around, she saw that they were in a lightly forested area. Maple, oak, and elm trees grew tall right up to the edge of the mountain. A small clearing had been made near the cave entrance, and a road cut through the trees to the northwest.

"Look!" she called, pointing at the road. "Does that lead to Bale?" She turned to Lavitz excitedly.

He laughed at her enthusiasm and said, "Yes! We should be able to arrive by tomorrow at sunset, if all goes well. But we should camp here tonight. I am exhausted after that adventure!"

Shana and Dart agreed, and Dart said excitedly, "Guys, there are trees… That means we can make a fire! Tomorrow we can have some real food for breakfast!"

Lavitz and Shana shouted cheerfully, and they all agreed to go find some fire wood. A few minutes later, Dart assembled it all, grabbed the torch, and thrust it into the heart.

As the flames roared to life, Lavitz and Dart removed their armor, and they all stretched their sore limbs near the fire.

"Now this is nice," said Dart tranquilly.

"Man, I'm still wet from that river!" Lavitz said, feeling his tunic and trousers. "It's a little chilly with that wind blowing."

"Thus the fire," answered Dart with a grin.

The group fell into silence as they simply enjoyed being on the far side of the harrowing journey through the cave. Shana believed that the worst was behind her. She lay down, and after several minutes of watching the jumping flames, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Author Note:** I really loved getting to write from Shana's perspective. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Stay tuned for more!


	9. Castles and Kings

The next day flew by. Within twenty minutes of the sun coming up, the group was cooking a rabbit for breakfast, laughing about almost nothing. Soon after, they were marching down the road toward Bale.

Dart was indeed exhilarated to be out of the cave, but despite Shana's cheerful exterior, he kept a close eye on her. The events of the night before could not be ignored forever, as much as she seemed to want them to be. He found himself staring at her forehead more often than he really wanted to, remembering what it looked like when it began to shine brightly in the black night of the cave. He couldn't help but wonder if the Sandoras had done something to her. But what seemed far more likely in his mind was that this mysterious power must be why they took her in the first place. Harnessing it somehow would definitely be useful in a time of war. What he couldn't understand was how they could possibly have known about it, given that Shana herself seemed to be shaken by her own display of power, as if she had never encountered it before. These thoughts ran nonstop through his mind for several hours, whenever they were not having random discussions about trees or rocks or squirrels.

Around midday, they stopped for a break and a drink of water for only half an hour before moving on. As excited as they were to be in the sunlight, they were even more eager to be in a soft bed, bellies filled with proper homemade food.

As the afternoon wore on, Lavitz began telling stories of the Serdian capital city, Bale. He revealed that he was actually quite close to the current king, Albert, and that they had spent many days of their youth chasing dragons and rescuing damsels in the dangerous wilds of the city streets.

"We're still really good friends, but we don't see each other much anymore." Lavitz walked down the center of the road, with Dart and Shana listening eagerly to his stories. "He became king at just ten years old, and it's been a bit of a struggle since then. Occasionally he has me come by the castle and have a formal meeting with him, and I've been debriefing him a lot about various war updates, which is of course why we're headed there now. We haven't really 'hung out' in about fifteen years actually…" Lavitz's voice trailed off for a second.

"But, you guys will love Bale," he continued animatedly. "It's just so beautiful. There's this balcony just off the throne room where you can see for miles in any direction. In the fall, all the trees turn beautiful shades of red and orange and yellow, just magnificent! I remember one time when I was about eight or nine…"

Lavitz's stories continued for the next couple hours. Dart admired his love for his city and his king. When he was young, Dart had often dreamed of becoming a valiant knight when he grew up, but listening to these stories, he felt that he could only ever hope to be half the man Lavitz was.

Eventually they came to a crossroads, where the small road ended abruptly, giving way to a much wider one running north to south. A sign was posted nearby, indicating that a city named Hoax lay to the south, Bale to the north, and to the east, the Limestone Cave. Excitedly, the group turned right and continued forward.

Surprisingly, there was very little traffic on the road. They only saw one person the entire way, and the man passed by on a horse without so much as nodding at them. Lavitz just assured them that everyone as on edge because of the impending war.

An hour or two later, they crested a hill and saw a very welcome sight: the capital city. Dart stopped dead in his tracks, amazed by the sheer size of it. _It has to be ten times the size of Seles, probably more_ , he thought. He tried to remember a time when he had been in any other big city, but his memories came back fuzzy and incomplete. The city was vast, perhaps six miles across in either direction. The buildings all reflected the same tan-colored hue, radiating a sense of warmth and unity. A large stone wall surrounded the city, the only entrance a massive gate, standing open near the bottom of the hill. Far in the back, one building stood much taller than the rest, no doubt the castle. On the other side of the city, Dart thought he could make out the glint of the ocean.

Shana grabbed his arm, her mouth wide with awe and her eyes with excitement.

"This is amazing!" she said, bouncing up and down. "I've always wanted to visit a city!"

Happy to see her so ecstatic, Dart couldn't resist a big grin that swept across his face. "Then let's go visit it!" he said.

The three walked quickly up to the city gate. At least three guards paced back and forth on the wall above them, keeping an eye on the strange people approaching. Two more guards stood in the middle of the open archway, blocking their entrance. As they approached, they gruffly asked them to state their business in the city. Lavitz stepped forward.

"My name is Lavitz Slambert" - at this the guards started - "head of the First Knighthood, and I have come bearing important information on the impending war for King Albert."

"Sir Lavitz!" They both saluted. "Please, sir, go in, sir! His majesty will be quite pleased to see you!"

Lavitz, returning the salute, thanked the men and walked into the city with Dart and Shana following behind. Glancing behind him, Dart saw one of the guards on the wall turn and dart away, probably taking news of their arrival to the king.

A cobblestone road led into the city and almost immediately they found themselves within what appeared to be a town square. A large fountain bubbled continuously in the middle, and the road split into several smaller roads, weaving between the houses. Dart was surprised at how uncrowded the city felt. Despite its massive size, there was plenty of breathing room, and Dart did not feel the confinement he expected. People were milling about, but the houses and other buildings were spread out, almost more than Seles in some cases. Up close Dart was able to see that the houses were covered with stone, but all had wooden frames. Following Lavitz, they turned left down a street, and passing close to a house, Dart extended his hand to feel the exterior rock. It felt rough, like sandpaper, and had streaks of varying shades of orange throughout. He was amazed at the craftsmanship.

As they continued winding their way through the city, Lavitz told them facts about the different parts of the city as they passed through different districts. Dart and Shana listened avidly. Where Dart had expected clutter and industrialization, he instead learned that the king made an effort to maintain a sense of nature within the city, filling it with trees and letting the grass grow strong and tall. Each house had its own yard, and many children were outside playing. Dart almost envied the people living here.

More interesting, though, was the sheer number of people that seemed to know Lavitz. After six different people expressed joy in seeing him back in the city, Shana asked, "How do all these people know who you are?"

Lavitz seemed surprised by the question. "Oh!" he said, turning thoughtful. "Well, I'm the head of the First Knighthood, even though it's technically gone now. I guess you could say that makes me the highest-ranked officer in the military. I try to serve the people, and over the years many citizens have gotten to know me."

"So you're famous?" asked Dart incredulously. "I rescued a Serdian celebrity?"

"Now that's not true," dismissed Lavitz. "The only people who really know me are people I've interacted with in this town. I'm sure that everyone in Seles knows you two well enough."

A large burly man carrying a hefty amount of firewood walked past them, nodding to Lavitz and saying, "It's good to have you back, sir!"

Dart and Shana exchanged a look and burst out in laughter. Lavitz rolled his eyes but then couldn't keep a smile from creeping across his face. Several more people acknowledged Lavitz as they continued on, but Lavitz didn't linger to speak with any of them. It became clear that he was mission-bound for the castle, despite his calm and friendly exterior. In the distance, Dart saw the large building grow ever closer, until finally it stood before him.

He was surprised to see that the castle was actually built above the water of a moderately sized lake. Perhaps two miles past the castle, he could almost make out the far seashore, a small line of sand between the lake and the ocean beyond. Dart could see a tributary river flowing down from the nearby mountains in the west, spilling into the lake, and he figured that the overflow from the lake must spill into the ocean. The castle was situated about a hundred feet off the banks, suspended above the water with strong stone pillars, seemingly of the same type that covered rest of the city. The actual castle, however, was gleaming with large polished crystals of black and white.

Lavitz stepped forward, gesturing toward the grand structure. "This is Indels Castle. Home of King Albert, and the center of government in Serdio."

In awe of the magnificence, Dart and Shana followed Lavitz as he walked forward across a long drawbridge. They arrived at a large round gateway where two guards waited.

Instantly, they saluted and said, "Sir Lavitz! Welcome back to Bale. Please go in and see King Albert. He is eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Returning the salute, Lavitz thanked them and proceeded forward, Dart and Shana following nervously.

They walked into a well-manicured courtyard and then into the castle proper through great heavy oak doors. Before them was a grand hallway with an ornate rug that led to a large set of stairs. Several doors sat on either side of the hall. Without a second glance, Lavitz continued forward and began marching up the stairs, nodding to each guard along the way.

Feeling very out of place, Dart followed him up the next set of stairs that ended at a large doorway whose doors were swung wide open. Yet another guard stood there, wearing the signature blue armor of Serdio. After saluting Lavitz, he stepped to the side and announced their presence.

Lavitz strode confidently into the opulent throne room. Every footstep echoed as they crossed. Smaller than Dart had expected, the room felt very warm and home-like, rather than forcefully regal. The floor was mostly covered by a maroon carpet, and various tapestries hung from the walls. Sunlight shone in from windows behind them and illuminated the far wall. A platform just shorter than Dart's eye level rested across the room, with two short staircases leading up to it on either side. In the center of the platform was a large throne, wooden and covered in polished leather, beset with various jewels above the head. To either side of this throne stood two men, one with a kind face and minister's raiment, the other wearing a dark robe with a hood that obscured his face. And in front of the throne stood a man that Dart could describe no better than to say he was kingly.

He was tall, probably a little taller than Dart, and wore magnificent clothing befitting a king. His tunic appeared to be embroidered with an ornate gold design, and draped over his shoulders was a bright green cape with a decorative fringe. In his right hand was a tall scepter inset with a large colorful opal at the top. Long blonde hair, clearly well-kept, was pulled back loosely with a green ribbon. His angular face was handsome and lit with a bright smile, revealing white teeth all perfectly in their place.

After approaching the resplendent king, Lavitz knelt before him. Dart hurriedly did the same, and noticed Shana doing so as well out of the corner of his eye.

"Your majesty," said Lavitz. "I am Lavitz, back from the field of service, bringing reports of the enemy's movements."

"Oh Lavitz, it is so very good to see you whole and well!" the king said warmly, his voice powerful, resonating around the room. It became immediately apparent that he had a talent for speech; each word was articulate and carefully placed. "We had received reports of the attack on the First Knighthood, and upon investigation, no survivors were discovered. I had assumed the worst. But I am glad to see you before me now. Please, my friend, stand and introduce me to your friends." Although he carried an air of royalty, something about King Albert put Dart at ease as he stood. The kindness in his face helped him feel comfortable.

"Of course, your majesty," replied Lavitz. He revealed a different side of himself in this room; instead of the talkative and friendly man Dart had come to know, this Lavitz was overtly formal and of few words. It became apparent to Dart that Lavitz's first responsibility was his duty as a knight, even beyond his own personal friendships.

Lavitz began, "After the attack on the First Knighthood, everyone was killed but myself. Sandora recognized my rank and kept me alive, taking me to Hellena Prison." At this King Albert's face grew visibly disturbed. "It was there that I met these two people, my friends." Lavitz turned and gestured to each of them. "Dart, and Shana." Turning back to the king, he added, "Shana was also being held captive in the prison, and Dart rescued her, and they helped me escape as well. I owe them my life."

"I cannot believe you both endured the horrors of that terrible place," said King Albert, looking to Lavitz and Shana. "Shana, Dart, you both have my sincerest thanks for helping Lavitz escape unharmed. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. In gratitude of this mighty deed, I offer you my services, such that they are. Should you require anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

At this, Dart looked over at Shana, who was paying fixed attention to the stately man in front of her. Seeing the exhaustion on her face, he realized that their journey had left her dirty and weary. Thinking back to the bleak cave and the attack that nearly killed her, he knew that she would never be truly safe with him. He knew that he would not be in this town long, and that he would be pulled back into his journey seeking the Black Monster. Above all else, he did not want her to be pulled into that. He thought back to her capture, how the enemy soldiers had destroyed an entire village just to get to her, and he knew that she would never be safe without an armed guard defending her. He could think of only one solution.

Just then, the man to the left of the throne, wearing minister's robes, stepped forward and interjected, "It's true, we all greatly appreciate this act of heroism. King Albert was simply inconsolable over the past week." A playful smile crept across his face, and King Albert chuckled.

"Ah, Noish, you tease me," said the king. "While it is true that I was grieved, I simply could not help myself. Lavitz is a dear friend as well as the head of my military. His loss would have been truly tragic for this country."

Smiling, Lavitz said, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Dart, Shana," said King Albert, turning his attention back to them. "It is my great pleasure to make your acquaintance."

To Dart's surprise, Shana bowed her head slightly and replied, "And you, your majesty. We thank you for your hospitality." After a moment of silence, Shana glanced at Dart expectantly.

"Uh, yes, thank you, sir," said Dart hurriedly. "You are very kind."

"Lavitz has much to discuss with my advisors and me, and you both look weary. Rather than listening to our banter, why don't you go relax in the castle? The doors behind you lead to a balcony with a wonderful view of the city and a lovely seating area, should you wish to see it." He gestured behind them, and Shana turned and looked hopefully.

"Um," Dart interrupted. Shana and King Albert both turned to him, waiting. "Your majesty," he said, "I have a request."

"Whatever it is, I will see that we do our best to fulfill it," said King Albert.

Glancing at Shana, Dart continued, "Could you take care of Shana in this castle?"

"What?" Shana turned and looked at Dart incredulously, and King Albert's face showed surprise at both the request and the reaction.

"Well…" Dart stumbled over his words. "Shana was in Hellena Prison because Imperial Sandora attacked Seles just to get her. I just don't think she could be safe anywhere else right now."

Shana's face grew angry and she said, "Is that why you brought me here? To drop me off and leave again?"

Dart opened his mouth to say something, trying to look apologetic, but Shana turned toward the king and said forcefully, "I'm going with Dart. That's what I've been wanting for a long time now." Turning back to Dart, she added, "Dart, you were gone a long time, and there isn't anything we can do about that now… But I'm staying with you from now on."

After a moment of Dart struggling to come up with something to say, King Albert stepped in. "Unfortunately, Dart, I am not so sure that she will be any safer here than with you. We have heard rumors that Imperial Sandora has obtained a dragon, and that they can use it in combat. If this is the case, not even this castle will be safe for much longer. The safest place she can be is with you." He paused and glanced between Shana and Dart. "Besides, you know how she feels about you. Don't you?"

Not quite understanding what he meant by this inquiry, Dart turned to Shana and said, "It won't get any easier from here on out. The cave… That could be the least of our worries."

"I don't care," said Shana, shaking her head in defiance. "The only place I want to be is with you."

Her eyes stared intently into his, pleading with him. For just a moment, he forgot where he was. After several days of travel, her skin was covered with patches of dirt, her hair was disheveled, and dark circles lay under her eyes. But after all that time, he saw the same eyes. The same as five years ago when he left and the same as the day he had found her in Hellena. That deep brown shade brought him a strange peace in that moment, giving him a sense of consistency despite the chaos raging around him.

Then remembering where he was, he looked down and turned back to the king, realizing that Lavitz had been watching them keenly throughout the discussion.

"I guess I take back the request," he said modestly.

Smiling, King Albert replied, "Very well."

At the resolution of this, Lavitz spoke up again.

"Your majesty, if you would allow it, I have one other thing to ask before they leave." King Albert nodded in approval. Stepping back to be in line with Dart and Shana, Lavitz place his hand on Dart's shoulder. "Dart here told me an interesting story. He has direct ties to the Black Monster, and" - Lavitz looked to the minister to the king's right - "I was wondering if Minister Noish had any information regarding the beast."

Dart looked up eagerly. He had never imagined that he could learn more about the Black Monster in a place like this.

"Fascinating!" exclaimed the minister. Turning to Dart, he asked, "You were actually affected by this creature? Did you see it? How long ago did this happen?"

Slightly overwhelmed, Dart replied, "Eighteen years ago, my hometown of Neet was attacked by the Black Monster and completely destroyed. I was the only survivor. And no, I never saw the monster."

Noish's face became saddened as he said, "You were truly a victim of the devil."

"Anything you could tell me about it would be very helpful. I know next to nothing."

The minister became thoughtful and paused for a moment before he spoke. "Unfortunately, there isn't much information on the Black Monster out there. All we really know is that it came from an old legend, dating back eleven thousand years. Since then, there have been rumors of some evil beast that rejected the gods and tried to destroy them. Upon failing, it wanders the world to this day, veiled in shadow, leaving destruction in its wake, never revealing itself and never leaving any witnesses."

King Albert turned and said, "Eleven thousand years? This devilry has been around since the Dragon Campaign?"

"Indeed," said Noish.

"Wait, I'm sorry," said Dart, interrupting. "What was the Dragon Campaign? I've never heard of that before."

"Neither have I," said Shana.

"Very well," said Minister Noish. "If I cannot tell you any more about the Black Monster, I will tell you about the Dragon Campaign." He stepped forward and gave a dramatic pause. For the first time, Dart thought he saw the other man veiled in the hood move slightly as Minister Noish began.

"Eleven thousand years ago, the world was ruled by a magical species. This people, called the Winglies, could fly the skies and summon magic at will. They used this great power to enslave all the other races. Injustice reigned across the world, until all the rage and fury of the oppressed came together in a united revolution. The revolution was fueled by one man: Emperor Diaz. In his service, seven human incarnations of dragons, known as dragoons, became the powerful front line of the revolution, and so began the long and bloody Dragon Campaign. For many years, it raged on, dragoons fighting Winglies to bloody deaths. But finally, the Winglies were struck down, and mankind was liberated from their oppressors. The peace bought by Diaz and the dragoons is the same peace we enjoy today."

"So…" said Dart thoughtfully when it became clear he was finished. "The Black Monster appeared right after the end of the war? Does that mean they're connected somehow?"

"There is no way to know for sure," said the minister somberly. "I am afraid that information may have been swept away over time."

"Thank you, Minister," said King Albert. "That was very enlightening. I always enjoy hearing of the Dragon Campaign. Dart, I hope this was helpful to you."

Nodding, Dart replied, "Most helpful, your majesty. Thank you, Minister."

After a slight pause, Shana said, "Your majesty, thank you for giving us so much of your time. Dart and I will leave you with Lavitz to discuss everything." After bowing, she turned and headed toward one of the doors leading to the balcony.

Laughing awkwardly, Dart said, "She is so hasty. Please excuse us, your majesty." He bowed quickly and followed her.

Closing the small door behind him, Dart walked up to the edge of the balcony, where Shana was leaning against the railing looking down at the city sprawled beneath them. Pressing his weight against the rail, he lifted his eyes to the horizon. The sun was bright overhead, the sky devoid of clouds. Impossibly far off, he could see the outline of mountains, the same mountains they had traveled through in the cave. To the left lay the ocean, and to the right another chain of mountains, perhaps only a couple miles away. He felt as though all of Basil was spread out before him.

"You can see really far from all the way up here," he said, breaking the silence. "I almost feel like I should be able to see Seles."

Shana smiled and said, "I'm afraid not. It's far over those mountains." She pointed to the horizon. Her eyes fell to her hands and she quietly added, "I hope everyone is okay."

Seeing the distress on her face, Dart placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sure everyone is fine."

She glanced over at him before returning her gaze to the city. "So what happens now?"

Removing his hand, Dart looked at her inquisitively. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"We can't go back to Seles," Shana began, gesturing toward the horizon. "Where do we go? What do we do? We don't even have any money."

"That's… a good point," he replied. "I do have a little, maybe enough to get us a room somewhere for a couple nights. We can figure it out from there, I guess. Maybe I can get a job working for the castle guard." He chuckled and looked at Shana, whose face remained clouded with worry.

"Dart, I…" She paused, avoiding his gaze. "I need to tell you something. What you said in there about them attacking Seles just to get me… And then after whatever happened in the cave, it just makes even more sense." She sighed heavily, resting her forehead on her hands. Concerned, Dart waited for her to continue.

"When they broke in, I thought they were going to kill me. Instead, they knocked me out and took me away. I woke up the next day, I think, surrounded by at least fifty soldiers, all giving me these… these looks." Disgust crossed her face. "And yet, not one of them touched me. I mean, I was captured and put in prison by a bunch of filthy, disgusting men, with only a knot on my head where they knocked me unconscious and a bruise on my arm from throwing me in my cell. They…" She swallowed. "It could have been a lot worse. I just think that, if that many guards restrained themselves that long, I must be important to them."

Dart remained silent, thinking over this new information. The Sandoras, much less the Hellena guards, were not known for their upstanding moral conduct. As much as it relieved him that they hadn't harmed her, it did seem to forebode something terrible: Shana was important enough that they would likely come for her again. His mind flitted over the forest and back into the mountain, watching the fiend shatter into pieces again, and he wondered at the immense power that was somehow hidden within Shana. Could this be what they were after? _What else could it be?_ he thought to himself. He knew that Imperial Sandora was seeking out every source of strength they could find, including a dragon, and this strange power of Shana's would only further tip the scales in their favor. The only way to keep her safe would be to hide until the war was over.

"Then we stay low," he said suddenly. "We don't have to stay here. We could go back to the forest and live out in the woods, miles off the road, where nobody would even think to look for us. I've been living in the wild for the past five years. I'll take care of you." He looked intently into her eyes.

Her expression changed to a strange mixture of gratitude and incredulity. Shaking her head slightly, she said, "We can't do that. That's too selfish. You have a strength that could help this country, Dart." She placed her hand on his forearm. "I can't keep you from that. You have to help. For the people of Seles, for the people of this beautiful town… for everyone."

Dart hated it that she was right. He knew that he could not live that way for long, not with Sandora wiping out cities and villages across Serdio. He would have to step in eventually, and it might as well be now. But he could not avoid that such actions would lead to imminent danger wherever he went, and he knew that he could not take Shana there. Knowing full well that if he told her this, she would become indignant, he simply delayed the inevitable.

"I guess, let's wait to see what Lavitz says and then decide what to do after that," he said stiffly, turning back to the city. He felt her eyes linger on him a moment more before turning to do the same.

For several minutes, they stayed silent. Dart could hear the distant chirping of birds, and from far off came the muted sound of waves crashing on the shore. He hoped that one day he could take Shana to see it. The closest she had ever gotten to the ocean was Hellena, and he wanted her to be able to take time to find peace in its beauty. For the first time, he tried to understand what it must have been like for her in that horrid place. Memories filled his mind of the dark stones, the horrid smell, the decaying body… He placed himself in one of those cells, imagining what it must be like to be afraid of every single guard who walked by, or stood outside, or breathed in his direction. He imagined having to listen to the suffering going on around him for days. And yet he knew that none of this held a candle to the real experience.

"Shana," he began slowly. She turned her gaze to him, waiting expectantly. After a pause that may have been a little too long, he continued. "I'm sorry that you had to stay in that terrible place. In Hellena," he quickly added, clarifying. Immediately after, he felt stupid for even feeling like he had to clarify. Of course she knew exactly what he meant. "I'm surprised at how well you're dealing with it." Again, he felt instant regret. He silently scolded himself for his lack of forethought. Before she could interrupt, he continued, "I think that even though the past five years have… passed… that in my mind you stayed that little girl that I left. Frail, and… young. I almost expected that girl to be in that cell when I found you, and yet here you are. Grown, a lot taller… older…" He hated himself for his lack of eloquence and steadfastly avoided meeting her gaze. "I guess, I just mean that you are clearly a strong person for having survived with so few scars. And I'm proud of you."

Staring fixedly at his hands, he was surprised and slightly offended when she chuckled. A moment later, her arm wrapped around his and she lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said softly.

The spring air surrounding him was crisp, but he felt warm inside. She had little knowledge of the calming effect she had on him even from a distance, but when they were this close, when she was safe, he felt more peace than at any other time. He closed his eyes and involuntarily leaned his head on top of hers, feeling her warmth. For the next several minutes, there was no war. There was no dragon, no dark caves, no man-eating snakes, and no danger at all. Dart didn't quite know what to make of it. In fact, he wasn't sure how to define how he felt. He simply felt peace. It was as if he needn't work or fight anymore, because there was nothing in the world that he desired more than this moment.

He breathed slowly, wishing for the moment to never end. But then he started when he heard someone at the door behind him. He stood straight as Shana pulled away from him, and turning he saw Lavitz swinging the door wide and walking toward them. He had a sour look on his face.

"How'd it go?" asked Dart.

"Good, I guess," replied Lavitz, glancing repeatedly between the two of them. Dart narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "They had already received rumors of the dragon, but I was able to bring confirmation and an actual location, thanks to you, Dart." He gestured toward him. Lavitz walked up to the balcony and leaned one elbow on it, facing them. "Unfortunately, over the past couple weeks, Sandora has become much more aggressive, no doubt because of this dragon. It is now official: there is a full-on war in Serdio. Our strategists believe that the next major target will be a town called Hoax, just on the southern border of Basil. It's tiny, but its strategic value cannot be avoided. Our intel says that the dragon is being moved in for a major attack, and we believe Hoax is the target. As such, I have been ordered to the front lines. I leave for Hoax in the morning." He eyed them, waiting for some kind of a reaction.

Thinking back to the forest near Seles, Dart remembered the crashing sound of the dragon's giant feet through the trees. He remembered the terror that gripped him. He knew that this could never be a fair fight. "I can't believe they're going to use that thing in battle," he said, shaking his head. "Those men will be slaughtered. Lavitz, _you'll_ be slaughtered." Dart stared at Lavitz, brow furrowed in worry, or anger. He could not tell which.

Holding up his hands, Lavitz said, "Unfortunately, that's a risk I have to take. I've been given orders, and I must follow them."

"Even if they get you killed?" Dart said loudly.

"Dart," Lavitz said slowly, standing upright. "It was my decision. My entire Knighthood has been wiped out. I offered to go help those in Hoax. They need my expertise. King Albert-"

"King Albert has never seen that thing! He has no idea what he's putting you in the middle of!" Dart screamed the words, hearing distant echoes from the ground beneath the castle. He knew that he was getting heated, and he felt Shana shrinking back from him. But he knew that he couldn't just let Lavitz go off and die for no reason.

With Dart's attack on King Albert, Lavitz became indignant, puffing out his chest. "He has a good enough idea! He knows I could die out there, but that's a risk we all took when we signed up for this! Sometimes, Dart, we actually have to think about what other people need and look beyond what's safe and happy for us. We leave when we have to, not when we want to. I love this country enough to sacrifice myself, if need be, so that the children of this city, and theirs, can live happy and safe lives. If that's not good enough for you, just go back to Seles and hide until the war is over!" Lavitz gestured dramatically toward the distant mountains.

Guilt washed over Dart, and he turned to the railing, bringing his fist down on it. Breathing heavily, he stared at the stone beneath his hands. He thought about that day five years ago when he left Shana in Seles to pursue his own vain ambitions. He remembered the tears streaming down her face as she begged to know why he would leave her on her own. He remembered the pain and death that had come to his hometown because he had not been there to protect it. He thought of the events that had led him here, of his friendship with Lavitz, of the moment when fear gripped him as Lavitz's head had vanished beneath the water in that dark cave. And then he made a choice.

Reluctantly letting go of the railing, he turned to Lavitz, who waited patiently for a response. "You're right," he said. "I have lived only for myself. I left Shana alone all those years ago… and then because I was gone, I almost lost her and my hometown again." He looked at Shana, feeling guilt at the pain he had caused her. He knew she didn't blame him for any of it, but deep down he knew that it was his own selfish decisions that caused them. Returning to Lavitz, he said, "So that's why I'm coming with you."

Lavitz's face showed distinct surprise at this statement. Stammering, he said, "What? But… I mean, what about the Black Monster? You haven't-"

"That doesn't matter anymore," interrupted Dart. "At least, not as much as this war does now. I'll do what I can to protect this country with you, Lavitz, in Hoax. Even if it is against a dragon."

A smile ran across Lavitz's face as he said, "That means the world to me, Dart." He clapped Dart on the shoulder. Looking to Shana, he added, "And Shana? What will you do?"

"Well, of course, I'm going, too," she replied. "I'm not helpless. I can fight!" Lavitz's smile broadened.

"Then it's decided," he said. "Listen, guys, I'm staying with my mom tonight. You're more than welcome to join us. We have plenty of room, and I know she would love having the extra company."

Shana answered, "That would be lovely, Lavitz. Thank you for offering." She smiled broadly, glancing at Dart.

"Great!" said Lavitz happily. "I already sent word that I'd be coming soon, so we can head over now if you want! I'm sure you will both be wanting some real rest and relaxation, not to mention a bath. I mean, look at you, Dart! You're filthy!"

Laughing, Dart tried to remember what it felt like to sleep in a bed but found himself at a loss. "That sounds amazing," he conceded.

The three turned and walked back into the throne room, which was now empty except for a couple guards near the stairs. These they descended, while Dart tried to wrap his head around what he had agreed to do.


	10. Amenities

Within fifteen minutes, Dart and Shana stood before the door of one of the grandest houses they had ever seen. It was two stories high and had to contain at least twenty rooms. Even the finest houses in Seles had only had seven.

Dart felt very out of place and almost uneasy as Lavitz went up to the front door and knocked. After several moments, the door opened, and the kindest-looking woman Dart had ever seen opened the door. Upon seeing Lavitz's face, her mouth fell open, and she held out her arms as wide as possible.

"Lavitz, my sweet boy, you're home!" She wrapped her arms around Lavitz, eyes closed as she took in the moment. "Oh, I heard what happened to your unit. I was so worried! I'm so glad you came home."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as Lavitz struggled to speak. "Mom," he managed to get out. "I'm really glad to be home, but you're suffocating me."

Her eyes popped open and she released him, pulling back and looking at him. Just then, she noticed the two standing behind him. "And who are these lovely people?" asked Lavitz's mother, turning to shake their hands in turn.

"Mom, these are my good friends Dart and Shana. Is it okay if they stay with us tonight?"

"Of course," she replied warmly. "Any friend of Lavitz's is a friend of mine. Come on in!" She turned and walked in the house, ushering them inside.

Lavitz gave them an excited look before walking through the door, followed by Shana. Stepping through the doorway, Dart found himself in a large living room that spanned the height of the entire two-story house. Far above his head hung a grand chandelier, in the far corner roared a warm fire in a fireplace that was almost as tall as he was, and to his left carpeted stairs ran up to a second floor, where a railing created a balcony overlooking them. Plush furniture surrounded the fireplace, and Dart stood in the doorway for a few moments, taking it all in. Lavitz cleared his throat, drawing Dart's attention, and tilted his head toward the door. Realizing he had left it wide open, Dart quickly reached back and closed it.

"Please make yourselves at home!" Mrs. Slambert was saying. Walking up to Shana, she cupped her face in her hands, much to Shana's surprise, and studied it. "You are quite lovely," she said, and Dart thought he saw Shana blush. Removing her hands, Lavitz's mother continued, "Now, I know my son can be quite stubborn, but he has a very good heart and will take care of you splendidly."

Quite confused, Dart looked to Lavitz. He seemed to understand what was going on, as he said, "Oh, no, Mom. Shana and I aren't… We're not together." Hearing these words, Dart put the pieces together and instantly became indignant. Before he knew quite what he was going to say, he stepped forward.

"Yeah, definitely not!" he said a little loudly.

"Dart is right," Lavitz said quickly. "Shana is his sweetheart, not mine."

"Wait, what?" Dart looked to Lavitz for an explanation, but instead he just mouthed, "Go with it."

Suddenly Shana was right next to him, sliding her arm around his. He looked down at her, bewildered, as she said, "It's true, I'm afraid."

Lavitz's mother looked truly apologetic and said to him, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to assume. You take good care of Shana. She seems like a sweet girl."

"I… don't know what to say," said Dart truthfully. He glanced at Lavitz, who actually seemed to be stifling laughter, and glared at him as his mother turned and walked toward a nearby doorway. Lavitz's giggles only grew louder.

"Well, I should go ahead and get started on dinner," said Mrs. Slambert. "You three make yourselves at home while I'm busy!"

"Oh, nonsense!" exclaimed Shana. "It would be my pleasure to help you, if that's alright."

Lavitz's mother turned and smiled sweetly. "Well, aren't you kind? Come on, dear. It's been a while since I've cooked for this many people, and I would surely appreciate the help."

After the two women had walked out, Dart immediately rounded on Lavitz.

"What in the world was that?" He tried to keep his voice to a whisper so they couldn't hear.

Laughing freely now, Lavitz held his hands up to calm Dart. "Don't worry, man. Don't take it too personally. My mom fixates on things, and once she gets an idea into her head, like that Shana is someone's sweetheart, she won't drop it. If we hadn't let her think that Shana was _your_ girlfriend, she would have assumed you were hiding some inner love for each other the rest of the night and wouldn't stop messing with you about it."

Dart took a moment to think over the alternatives while narrowing his eyes at Lavitz, who looked at him, amused. "Fine," he said finally before turning and plopping down on the plush sofa. "Wow, that is soft," he remarked. It had been several weeks since he had sat on anything besides the ground or a rock, and he was in wonder at how comfortable he was.

Lavitz smiled as he sat next to Dart. "Yeah, with both my dad and me in the military, we got enough money back in the day to afford all this nice stuff. Mom always wanted a big house to entertain guests, and we did quite often. About ten years ago we actually had King Albert over for dinner, which was pretty cool." When Lavitz saw Dart's impressed face, he added, "Of course, there was a fully armed guard just outside, and two poor saps had to stand next to our dining table and watch us eat the whole time, making sure he wasn't poisoned or assassinated. But yeah, it was pretty neat."

After a moment, Lavitz chuckled and said, "You know what's really weird to me is that my dad was actually a military advisor to King Albert. I mean, I guess it makes sense, but something about that is strange." Dart remained silent as Lavitz ruminated. Finally, "That's how I got to know King Albert actually. My father would take me to the castle to have meetings with King Carlo, and while our dads were off talking business we would play around in the castle courtyard. When King Carlo died, it only seemed fitting to King Albert, young as he was, to retain my father in his position in the court."

He fell silent once again, clearly remembering a time when his father was alive. Dart grew curious.

"Tell me about your dad," he said.

Leaning forward, Lavitz became more serious. "My dad…" he began. "He was the greatest man to ever live. So supportive of everything Mom ever wanted to do, such good military acumen, so kind to everyone around him. He liked to keep to himself, most of the time, but if he ever spoke, his words carried such wisdom. No doubt that's what King Carlo saw in him all those years ago. He taught me how to fight, how to be kind, how to be strong, how to love people." Looking down and fidgeting with his hands, Lavitz added quietly, "I miss him every day."

Cautiously, Dart asked, "How did he die?"

Lavitz's face turned sour. Dart feared he had struck a nerve. "When my dad worked for the court, he met this young man. Well, young at the time. He's actually about fifteen years older than I am. His name was Greham, and my dad took him under his wing. Trained him, became his mentor. Eventually Greham became his assistant at court, and helped my dad with the transition between King Carlo and King Albert. It was a dark time for Serdio, and my dad needed that stability. But it was strange… Greham looked up to my dad, but it was more than that, more… wrong. In the later years, it was like he idolized him, but in a bad way. Then one day, something inside him snapped, and he defected to Sandora. Betrayed everything I ever knew or held dear, everything my father loved. When Dad tried to stop him, to talk to him and change his mind…" Lavitz's voice caught, and a tear fell down his face. "He turned on him. My dad trusted him and that man killed him."

Dart sat forward, shaking his head in shared frustration and grief. "Man, I'm sorry. That's rough."

"I swore that one day, if I ever face him, I'll kill him for what he did."

Thinking back to his own father, Dart remembered how it felt to lose him, and how his own anger and desire for vengeance had driven him from his home. Quietly, he said, "I know the feeling." Part of him wanted to have the right words to say to make Lavitz feel better, but he could think of nothing. As Lavitz sniffed and reached up, wiping the tears from his face, he decided to just change the subject. Maybe if they got up and moving, that would make him feel better.

Forcing a happier atmosphere, Dart announced, "You know, I've never been in a house this big before. Is it okay if I look around?" He stood, eager to get moving.

Standing with him, Lavitz accepted the shift in emotion and said, "By all means! Lead the way. We can break when we get upstairs and take this old clunky armor off, too. I'm itching to get out of it."

Dart charged his way upstairs, eager to see each and every room. As he walked into each one, Lavitz had something to say about an event that had happened there in his youth. They investigated a storage room, a vast library, five sizable bedrooms, a parlor, and what appeared to be an old smithing shop. Lavitz confirmed this theory and explained that in his off time, his father loved to come and make things like pots for the kitchen, swords for his companions, or just to improve his own weaponry. Dart looked with interest at all the tools as Lavitz explained what each one did. Afterward, Lavitz told him to go to the guest room that had been designated to him, take off his armor to get comfortable, and then meet him in the library. Dart did so, and soon found himself much more comfortable in just his tunic and trousers, with his father's memento hidden under his shirt, surrounded by walls filled with books.

Lavitz soon joined him, similarly dressed, and explained that his father had loved to read, which is why they had such an extensive collection.

"But books aren't why I wanted you to come. I have something to show you." Lavitz smiled at Dart's confused expression as he pulled the folding ladder away from the books and set it up so that the top step rested just underneath a high window. Then climbing the ladder, he paused near the top, unlatched the window, and swung it open. Then he stepped onto the window pane and then the roof, indicating that Dart should follow.

Intrigued, Dart climbed the ladder. Stepping onto the slate tiles adorning the roof, Dart was impressed with what he saw. From the top of Lavitz's very tall house, he could see all of Bale. Despite being surrounded by houses, it felt very secluded up here. Looking out, Dart found that he could even see the castle, though it was almost hidden behind some trees. The sun was beginning to set on the far horizon, leaving its last rays to illuminate the city for them. The cool of the evening swept over him as a light breeze played with his hair.

"Wow," said Dart.

"Indeed," agreed Lavitz, nodding and taking in the view. "If I was ever upset about something when I was little, or just wanted some time to myself, I would always come here and just sit. Sometimes, my dad would join me and help me talk things out." Lavitz sat down, gazing in the direction of the castle. "I went there many times as a child, but I only really appreciated Indels Castle when I sat here. My father loved that place even more than I did. I always wanted to be like my dad when I grew up: a powerful knight to protect the country, protect King Albert."

Sitting next to him, Dart said, "Sounds like you're wish came true."

"Yes…" Lavitz became thoughtful. "You know, I really do love this country. I would gladly lay down my own life to protect it. No matter the cost, I vowed I would always do just that. It's the same feeling you have toward Shana."

Dart became avidly aware of Lavitz's eyes studying his face, but he kept his gaze fixed on the castle. He did indeed understand what Lavitz meant. He would die a thousand times over before he let anyone hurt Shana. Remembering his hurried travel between Seles and Hellena, he said, "I just… can't help myself. I guess. I can't refrain from helping her when I know that help is needed."

"Exactly. You understand that Shana's life is important, to you even if to no one else. Because you value it, you protect it. Trading your life for hers seems an easy deal to make. And with everything going on, with us going into a real war zone tomorrow, she's going to need that. She's going to need _you_. You're the only one who can protect her the way she needs to be protected." After another pause, he added, "You understand that, right?"

All too well, Dart understood. More than anything else, he regretted that Shana was coming with them because of the imminent danger they would be facing. No sane man would allow a woman into a battle like the one they were about to enter. And yet, for some reason, he could not bear the thought of leaving her behind. He knew that if he were gone, there was always a chance something would happen to her, like it did the last time. He could not let that happen again.

"Yeah," he said quietly. Finally, he felt Lavitz turn his gaze. A little more relaxed, Dart rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. The two sat in silence for many minutes, not needing to say anything. They were simply understanding. Dart knew why Lavitz was going to Hoax. If Shana had been threatened by a dragon, he would have done the same thing if there was even the slightest chance to save her, no matter the risk to his own body. Lavitz felt the same passion for this country.

Several minutes later, Lavitz's mother's voice floated to them from the open window, calling them down for dinner. As the two stood, Lavitz placed a hand on Dart's shoulder and said, "You're a good man, Dart. Sometimes you remind me a little of my father. I'm glad to have you coming into battle with me."

Lavitz's eyes brimmed with sincerity. The weight of that statement was not lost on Dart. Fearing an emotional reaction should he try to speak, Dart simply smiled weakly, patted Lavitz's arm, and climbed down into the library.

* * *

It had been several months since Dart had had a truly decent meal. And in their eagerness to get to Bale, he had not eaten since that morning. As such, facing the magnificent feast before him, he had to fight especially hard to make sure that he didn't inhale his food so quickly that he insulted his host. While he truly loved catching and cooking his own game, there was nothing like meat that had been tenderly cared for and spiced to perfection. This feeling of satisfaction was only amplified by the two large loaves of bread that lay sliced on the dining room table. He felt that he was eating a meal fit for a king, and couldn't help but wonder if this was the type of food that Lavitz's mother had prepared all those years ago for King Albert.

As his stomach slowly began to fill, his attention drifted further from the food and more toward those seated with him. To his surprise, even when he had eaten all he could, the others were still working. Shana looked at him with a stern expression several times after this, and he got the feeling that he had not been as mannered as he had suspected. Looking over at Lavitz, all Dart found was amusement on his face, but his mother either didn't mind or hadn't noticed. She spoke almost ceaselessly during the meal, venturing to learn more about him and Shana, but to Dart's relief, she did not mention their "relationship." Perhaps Lavitz was correct in his advice from earlier.

After dinner, the trio moved to the large sitting area in front of the fireplace, Dart feeling uncomfortably full. He tried to remember that in just a few days, he might envy this feeling. He could hear Lavitz's mom scurrying about in the dining room, cleaning up all the dishes and remaining food. Shana stood, mumbling something about needing to help out, and walked into the dining room.

Just afterwards, she walked back out, followed closely by Lavitz's mom, who was loudly insisting that Shana rest and relax while she worked. "After all," she said, "You've already helped prepare the food, which is much more than a guest should have to do anyway!" When Shana turned around to protest, Lavitz's mother quickly interrupted, grabbing Shana's face again. "And look at you! I bet you haven't had a proper bath in ages, especially not traveling with these smelly men. Let me draw you a bath, dear." As she was about to turn and leave for the bathroom door just under the stairs, she stopped and turned, announcing that both Lavitz and Dart would also be bathing before they went to bed.

"My mother is nothing if not hospitable," said Lavitz while they all waited in front of the fireplace. "More than anything else, she wanted to make sure she could open her home to anyone at any time. Honestly, it's easier if you just go with it." This last statement was directed at Shana, and she shifted and smiled uncomfortably.

Dart interjected, "You know, I think it'll be nice to have a bath. I've kind of forgotten what it's like to be clean."

"Yes, we're both very aware of that," said Lavitz while he feigned a serious look, a grin playing at his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dart. "I don't smell _that_ bad." Just to be sure, he lifted his arm and sniffed, immediately regretting it.

At his reaction, both Lavitz and Shana began to laugh.

Several hours later, Dart found himself sinking into the soft mattress in his guest room. Lavitz had provided some of his older clothes for Dart to borrow while his mother washed their dirty laundry, as she seemed to be unable to refrain from doing nice things for them. Fresh and clean from his bath, he ran his hands through his hair, now soft and damp. He felt more comfortable than he had since his nights long ago in Seles. Pulling the covers up over his body, he felt warmth run through him. His head sank into a feather pillow, and before he knew it, he was asleep.


	11. Thoughts of the Night

Shana lay staring at the ceiling. She was wrapped in comfort, finally clean after several long days of travel, and yet sleep eluded her. She tried to calm her mind, but to no avail. Thoughts kept twisting their way in and out whether she wanted them to or not. With the dark surrounding her, she almost felt as if she were back in that dreadful cave.

Frustrated, she finally pushed back the blanket and stood. Around her body draped a cotton nightgown, much softer than the clothes she had been wearing for the past several days. Going to the window, she pushed back the curtains, letting in a small amount of moonlight, before getting back in bed. Unfortunately, this extra light seemed to make no difference, and instead of feeling surrounded by darkness, she felt surrounded by that horrid light that had destroyed the snake, the light that had emanated from her.

She left her room and made her way to the library. Bright moonlight shone in the window, bringing her a small amount of comfort. Lighting a small candle, she carried it to the edge of the books to read the titles. Finding one that sounded interesting, she grabbed it and carefully made her way back to her room. Settling back into bed, she began to read by the candlelight.

Several minutes later, she realized that she was staring at one word on the page, not actually reading at all. She sighed heavily and set the book down. After another attempt at sleep failed, she got up once again, this time making her way downstairs to sit by the warm fire. The night was not particularly cold, but she found great comfort in the fire's heat. With a blank expression, she stared at the flames, leaping about as if they were trying to grasp something just out of reach Unaware of the passage of time, she sat there, mesmerized.

After a while, she heard movement upstairs, followed by footsteps walking down the hallway and then to the stairs. To her surprise, Lavitz's voice broke the silence.

"Shana. I didn't expect to see you up."

She turned and saw Lavitz, dressed in simple clothes, walking toward her. He sat down at a chair, joining her by the fire.

"I can't sleep," she replied. "Beds are too soft, I guess." She attempted a weak laugh.

"I understand the feeling. After sleeping on the ground so long, after Hellena…" His voice trailed off as he, too, stared at the fire. He suddenly began rubbing his temples and added, "Sorry. I shouldn't bring that up. It's bad enough that we were actually there. We shouldn't have to go back."

"Yeah," said Shana quietly. She wanted to ask him if his mind went back as often as hers. He was there longer than she was, but she couldn't help but wonder if he had felt as threatened, as stifled. "Lavitz, I-" She stopped herself midsentence, then decided to say something else when he looked at her expectantly. "I keep thinking about the cave. I keep replaying that moment in my head over and over again, trying to find an explanation. But I can't."

He sat silently for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Then, "I've thought about that, too, although I haven't gotten to speak to you about it. It was clear to me that you had no idea that this power existed, and neither did Dart. Do you know of any outstanding event in your life that may have granted you some kind of magic?"

 _Magic?_ she thought skeptically. Magic was a thing of legend, lost in the winds of time. But, then again, so were dragons. She tried to think over her life, remembering every fall, every scar, every hurt. She could recall nothing of importance. "I don't think so," she said slowly.

Lavitz leaned forward, looked at her intently, and said, "I want you to know something. Sometimes, we never find an explanation for things. And as frustrating as that may be, I know that you will be just fine. You are a strong woman, every bit the woman that Dart needs and wants, and I don't want you to think that this event has changed who you are or what you're worth to us. Or to yourself. Whatever may have happened in that cave, and whatever may happen in the future, you are still Shana. You and Dart are basically my family now, and nothing will ever change that. I know for a fact that Dart feels the same way."

Her chest tightened. Somehow Lavitz always knew what was going on in her mind, sometimes when she didn't know it herself. Ever since that day in the cave, she had worried that something was wrong with her, that Dart wouldn't look at her the same once he really thought about what it could mean, or that eventually something would happen and she would let them down, or worse, hurt them. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she quickly looked away from Lavitz, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Burying her face in her hands, she changed the subject and said, "Dart... what am I supposed to do about him?"

Chuckling, Lavitz said, "Strangely, that seems like a harder thing to figure out than some mysterious light bursting out of your forehead." Shana laughed at this, as Lavitz continued. "It is very clear to me that Dart has no idea what he wants. In the shack after Hellena, when you told me about the two of you, I had just met you and thought that surely Dart knew what was going on. I was astounded at his obliviousness over the days that followed." He paused. "If I had to make a wager, I would say that Dart just needs time to sort through his emotions and distinguish between thirteen-year-old you and who you are now. He seems to be stuck in the past. I saw you two on the balcony at the castle-" she felt blood rush into her cheeks "-and he clearly feels _something_. My best advice is just to be patient. Men can be complicated, especially when it comes to raw emotion. Give him some time to sort it out."

She could feel her cheeks burning as she considered the possibility that Dart may actually care for her. She remembered their time on the balcony, Dart's poorly delivered monologue, and when he lay his head on hers. She was embarrassed that someone had seen it, but at the same time greatly appreciative that it had happened.

Trying to get the spotlight off herself, she asked Lavitz, "So why are you up? Worried about tomorrow?"

He sighed. "I think we all are, to be honest. Dart apparently not as much. I could hear his snoring through the wall of my room. But it's not exactly easy, walking straight into a battle. I get apprehensive every time. Especially since last time, we were thwarted by Sandora and my entire team was killed." Lavitz's gaze returned to the fire as he relived the memories. "But I want to help. I need to help. It's my duty as a knight."

Shana admired Lavitz's convictions. She tried to stifle the growing fear inside her that questioned her decision to follow Dart blindly wherever he might go. Remembering Lavitz's words, however, she was content to stay by Dart's side and bide her time until he was ready.

They talked for a while longer, discussing more trivial matters, like the quality of their dinner and the supplies they would need to get before they left. Shana was pleased that she could feel so comfortable with Lavitz after so short a time. It was clear that he would be a lifelong friend to both her and Dart.

After perhaps an hour, she was relieved to find herself feeling sleepy, and retired to bed. This time, she felt more at ease having gotten some of her problems off her chest. She hoped that Lavitz felt the same way.


	12. Hoax

In late morning the next day, the party departed Bale. Compared to the day before, the group's attitude had changed drastically. Before, they had been hopeful, excited, and exhausted. Now they felt refreshed, and yet full of the heavy trepidation and solemnity of their task.

Along with giving Lavitz the sizeable commission that had accrued from his time away, King Albert had also granted each of them a fine steed able to carry the weight of all their supplies. Shana and Lavitz each now had their own packs, no longer having to rely upon Dart's, and all three were filled to the brim with useful items. They each carried a length of rope, a bedroll, blankets, and substantial rations that were mostly provided by Lavitz's mother. Dart had ensured that they restocked their herbalism supplies and bandages, as he secretly worried about what injuries may befall them either on their journey or in Hoax. Earlier in the morning, Dart and Lavitz had spent time in the smithing room tending to their weapons, and Shana had purchased more arrows; her quiver was now full, and extra arrows were stowed away in her pack. As usual, Dart's sword hung at his waist, Lavitz's lance clung to his back, and Shana's bow wrapped around her chest.

Despite their heightened level of readiness, Dart could not shake the doubts that plagued his mind.

They traveled wordlessly, only speaking up when discussing directions and other less important things. Dart was grateful for the silence, as it allowed him time to ruminate over the past several days. He still could not quite believe that he had agreed to this, much less that Shana could accompany them, but the strong attachment he felt to this group strengthened his resolve.

The farther south they went, the more Dart worried about what lay waiting for them. Although they believed the attack would not begin for several days, he could not help but wonder what they should do if they approached the town and the dragon was already razing it.

As the day wore on, the sun traveled over their heads and began to lower behind the mountains to their right. When the light began to wane, they turned off the road and set up camp, taking turns keeping watch. Despite Dart's protest, Shana insisted that she have a round, and he reluctantly agreed. During his time on watch, Dart replayed that day in his mind, now so long ago, trying to remember every detail of the dragon in hopes of finding a weakness. Nothing helped. After a few hours, he woke Lavitz and lay down, trying to sleep. He found himself listening to the night owls for an hour or so before he finally drifted off.

The next day passed by just as solemnly as the one before. Several times, Dart thought he saw Lavitz open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Conversation was finally struck as they stopped for a short time around noon.

"Listen, guys," began Lavitz. "I know that we're all a little tense. Things could… go very poorly." He paused and dropped his eyes. "I just want you guys to know that I appreciate all you've done for me. I would never have imagined what great and close friends I would find in a prison. You're like my family now."

Dart smirked and said slyly, "Careful, old man. Don't go getting soft on us." Much to his pleasure, his comment elicited a smile.

"I'm not that much older than you," laughed Lavitz. Then growing serious, he said, "Am I?" He looked to Shana.

Innocently, she shook her head and asked, "How old are you?"

A moment of realization hit Lavitz and his mouth dropped open. "I'm thirty-four." He placed his head in his hands. "Aw, man… Shana, I'm almost twice your age!" Dart laughed as Lavitz's face grew more and more horrified.

"Like I said," laughed Dart. Then after a pause, "Old man."

Lavitz turned cross and said, "You know what?" But as Shana giggled, Dart joined her, and Lavitz's frown disappeared.

A few minutes later, they mounted their horses and continued south, feeling much more light-hearted. Though little was said, they simply sat enjoying each other's company. However, the longer they journeyed, the more the mood soured. Once again, the sun sank toward the western mountains, but Lavitz thought they could make it to Hoax by nightfall. So they pressed on.

As the sun was setting, the small town became visible. They approached, unconsciously slowing down. A tall stone wall, looking somewhat haphazard in its construction, encircled the city, with only one small gate for an entrance. Riding up to the gate, they were stopped by a single guard who demanded to know their business. Lavitz explained who he was and that they had been assigned to Hoax, handing a letter sealed by the king, and the guard let them pass.

Dart took in the sight of the city as they walked through the gate. It seemed that change had come rapidly to Hoax. There were fewer buildings than he expected, and they seemed to lack any layout pattern. The wall, more easily scrutinized from within, looked like it had been built as quickly as possible to provide a meager amount of protection for the town. Dart fancied that they had finished cementing the last stone in place this morning. Tall, wooden structures around the edge of town provided lookout stations along the wall, which was not thick enough to support any guards walking along the top, like the wall surrounding Bale. Most noticeable to Dart, though, were the countless soldiers milling about, making whatever last preparations they could in the waning daylight. They eyed the newcomers suspiciously, and Dart could see the weariness on their faces; these men hadn't slept well in days.

"This place is like a fort more than a real town," he remarked.

"The war certainly changed it," agreed Lavitz, eyeing his surroundings. "I came through here once on my way to Lohan, and back then it was just a quaint little town that happened to have a quaint little inn for me to stay at. This… this is completely different."

The flag of Basil - forest green split across its length with a white stripe - flapped weakly at the door of a small two-story building just off the main path. It was to this building that Lavitz led them before dismounting. A soldier immediately stepped forward to retrieve the reins of each horse and assured them that their belongings would be delivered to their quarters within the hour. As the soldier led the horses away, Lavitz led Dart and Shana into what appeared to be the quaint inn he had spoken of a moment ago.

Inside, a man just shorter than Dart, adorned with armor similar to Lavitz's, was poring over a map with several other soldiers. His hair was short and black, and he sported a well-trimmed thick beard. Hearing the door open, he turned to see them enter, and immediately walked over to greet them.

"Lavitz," he said, not so much happy as relieved. "It's very good to see you again. We received word of your arrival this morning." He gestured to some chairs, offering them a seat.

"Kaiser, these are my good friends, and strong warriors, Dart and Shana." Lavitz gestured to each of them in turn as Kaiser smiled briefly and shook their hands. Then sitting, he continued, "We were in Bale only two days ago, and when King Albert told me about what was going on, I had to come and help. These two brave ones offered to join me."

"We're all very grateful," Kaiser said, leaning back against the table. "These are unsure and threatening times, what with a dragon on the horizon that we know nothing about." He eyed them carefully, but his gaze lingered on Shana. His brow furrowed and he said, "We're in the middle of a war zone. This is no place for a lady. Why did you come along?"

Dart turned to Shana, surprised at the straightforwardness of the question. From her expression, he surmised that she was as well. But she quickly adopted a determined look and answered forcefully.

"I am here to help the people of Serdio. I have substantial archery skills, as well as skills in first aid. I daresay both of those will be helpful in any war zone." Her gaze hardened as she looked at Kaiser, almost challenging him to give a rebuttal, which he decided to avoid.

"That's fair, I guess," he conceded. "But seeing as you have no armor, and we're short on medical personnel, why don't you set up shop in the triage center upstairs. Any expertise you may have will be useful to us."

Shana nodded shyly, recovering from her show of force, and sat back in her chair as Kaiser turned to Dart and Lavitz. "Now, you two will also serve us well. Many of my men haven't had a good night's sleep for some time, and you both look fresh. We're going to need you to take watch tonight along the south wall, make sure we're not surprised."

"No problem, sir," said Lavitz. Upon reaching the inn, he had adopted his formal soldier persona once more. His voice rang out just a little more deeply than normal, and he sat with his back a little straighter. Dart was slightly amused at this involuntary change

"We've been expecting an attack for several days now," continued Kaiser, "and they will most likely come from the south. You two will be our first line of defense. You see anything, you raise the alarm as quickly as possible."

Dart took a deep breath as Lavitz confirmed the orders. Strangely, he was looking forward to a night of keeping watch with Lavitz, despite the imminent danger. At least Lavitz would not be alone up there.

Kaiser pushed off the table. "In about five minutes I got a debriefing waiting for me, including an update on the nearest sightings of the Sandoras. Sir Lavitz, of course you can join us if you wish, seeing as how you outrank me and all, but I will have to ask the two of you to leave." At this, he looked at Dart and Shana.

Slightly perturbed that he did not get a chance to hear the debriefing, Dart nodded stiffly before standing and walking toward the door. Shana followed him but turned around when Lavitz approached.

In somewhat hushed tones, he said, "I'm going to stay for the meeting, but you two go and settle in, make yourselves comfortable, get associated with the town, and all that. We'll meet back here in an hour."

Dart nodded and stepped out the door, closing it behind Shana. For a moment, he watched the soldiers milling about, all of them weary and disheartened, when his reverie was broken by a particularly young soldier approaching him. Dart thought that he couldn't have been older than sixteen; the crest on his armor indicated that he was only a private. He glanced nervously at Shana before walking up to Dart.

"H-hello, sir," he stammered. Then shooting an awkward glance at Shana, he said, "Ma'am. I've been instructed to take you both to your quarters. You, sir, will be staying with us in the main tent. Ma'am, you will be staying in the upper floor of the inn, where medical is currently set up."

"Thank you so much," said Shana, smiling. The boy's cheeks grew red, and he nodded shyly before turning away, leading them further into town.

Noticing the boy's reaction to Shana, Dart pursed his lips. "Lead the way."

From the corner of his eye, Dart could see Shana shoot him an angry look.

"What?" he asked, turning to her.

"That was rude," she whispered. "He's just trying to help us."

Reducing his voice to a whisper as well, he answered, "All I said was 'lead the way.' What's wrong with that?"

"It wasn't _what_ you said. It was _how_ you said it."

"What are you talking about? I said it just like normal!"

Shana rolled her eyes and stepped ahead of him. Sighing in frustration, he followed her.

The boy showed them around the town: the large tent barracks nestled up next to the church, the mess hall, and the many lookout stations near the wall. He then relinquished them to some free time before they had to meet back with Lavitz.

They wandered the small town together, feeling oddly confined within its walls. It was very busy for being so small, easily as small as Seles; soldiers teemed around outside while the citizens fearfully watched them from the safety of their windows. Though neither of them were very religious, they visited the church, and Shana marveled at the construction. Dart thought it mildly impressive, but when he saw the stained glass at the front, he became uncomfortable, like there was something unsettling about it just on the edge of his memory. He was glad to leave.

Around time to meet Lavitz, as the sun's last rays peeked over the mountain, they made their way back to the inn. With the door still closed, they sat on the step before the small porch.

After a moment, Shana spoke.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Her voice was quiet and shy.

"I think we're going to win," he said simply.

"Are you saying that because you believe it, or just to make me feel better?"

Dart's mind drifted back to his encounter with the horrid green monster. It had been far too strong for just him to fight, but what about an entire army? The words of that strange warrior from so long ago flitted through his mind: _The key to surviving a dragon attack is to outwit it. They aren't very intelligent._ Clearly, the beasts were powerful, but stupid. Maybe, just maybe, the men guarding this town could fight it off. But he couldn't be sure of the full capabilities of a creature from legend. Could it fly? Breathe fire? Then he recalled his sword glancing uselessly off its hard green scales.

He sighed deeply and said, "I'd like to say I believe it. But…" Frustrated, he let out a sharp breath. "I just don't see how it's possible to fight that thing. I tried once, and the only reason I survived was because I hid and it lost interest. If Sandora really has a way to control it…"

Looking down at the dirt between his feet, he felt hopeless and vulnerable. He didn't like that Shana could see his doubts and fears, and he liked it even less that she was somehow able to see them through his façade. He knew he had to protect her, but how could he do that against a dragon? It seemed an impossible feat. His mind began to swim with regret and ideas of how he could have avoided coming into this situation, but he was brought back as Shana put a hand on his shoulder.

She said nothing, but she didn't have to. Dart knew that she was at a loss for words, because he was, too. From her hand emanated that strange force again, the force that picked him up, dusted him off, and refueled his vigor. It was a force that reminded him that as long as she was there, everything was okay. Even though he could feel her fear, he could feel her strength as well. He knew that he would fight to protect her, and all of Serdio, until his dying breath. Even against a dragon.

Moments later, the door opened behind them. Turning, they saw Lavitz standing in the doorway, ushering them inside. Kaiser stood on the far side of the room, speaking to a soldier in hushed tones, while they watched Lavitz expectantly.

"So here's the deal," he said in a low voice. "Dart, you and I will be on the south wall, like he said." Dart nodded. "Shana, since we don't have any wounded yet, Kaiser and I were hoping you'd be willing to work in the mess hall for tonight?" He seemed somewhat reluctant to ask her about it, but she seemed nonplussed.

"No problem," she said quickly. "Should I head over now?"

"Yeah, that would be best." Then with a smirk, he added, "Just don't kill anyone, okay?" Dart laughed at the joke; he had had Shana's cooking enough to know that it was Lavitz's mother the other night who had made their meal delicious. However, Shana's face instantly turned sour, making Lavitz's smirk vanish.

"I'm not that bad at cooking, you guys," she said defensively, mostly directing her comment at Dart. "Lavitz's mother gave me a nice compliment."

Trying to fix the situation, Dart spoke up. "Ah, don't worry, Shana. Just throw on a little salt and I can eat anything."

To his dismay, his statement did little to calm her down. She turned to him, still upset, when Lavitz placed a hand on Dart's arm to silence him and said quickly, "Ha… I was just making a little joke. I'm sure it will all be perfectly edible."

At that moment, Kaiser walked up and asked, "What are you all going on about over here?"

"Talking about Shana's cooking," said Dart immediately, instantly making Lavitz close his eyes and let out an exasperated breath.

Looking at Shana, Kaiser then remarked, "Well, as long as you make a lot, I think we'll be alright. Tired soldiers will eat anything, you know."

Shana hung her head and pursed her lips.

"Kaiser!" exclaimed Lavitz. "Why are you making this worse?"

"I thought I was helping!" he said frantically.

Shana held up her hands to stop any further comments and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll just head on over and start cooking. You boys enjoy yourselves." And with that she walked out of the little room.

Crossing his arms, Lavitz rubbed his forehead as Kaiser said, "Well, at least she isn't mad," and walked back over to the map.


	13. Against All Odds

Dart and Lavitz sat on a tall wooden structure just barely shorter than the rickety wall. Looking to the south, they gazed out at a vast expanse of forest extending as far as the eye could see in the dim moonlight. A loud chorus of chirping crickets and hooting owls reached their ears, contrasting with the silent village behind them. For a couple hours, they had sat there, barely saying a word. Dart's mind spent this time wandering far away to distant villages and countries. Going back in time, he tried desperately to remember any details of the time between the attack on Neet and his arrival in Seles. After eighteen years of life, or perhaps simply a result of the emotional trauma, he could only remember various fuzzy images.

He saw himself overlooking the lapping ocean from the safety of a boat, leaning too far over the edge to be safe. There was a different time when he ran into a tree branch while chasing a hopping frog in the woods. He remembered being really hot. But the memory that remained freshest in his mind was of him clutching his father's memento as he cried alone in a bed, looking up at the bright moon through his window.

Dart sighed and then reached up, pulling the leather strap and pouch out from under his armor. After emptying the contents into his hand, he stared at the colorless gem. Having committed every detail of its surface to his memory, he was not surprised to find it exactly as it was before. Each facet was perfectly smooth, and occasionally, light bounced through it, leaving tiny rainbows behind. On rare occasions in the past, he had thought that he could see light coming from the heart of the gem. But each time it had happened, he had brushed it aside, blaming it on a trick of the light. But now, in the darkness, he thought he could see it again. He drew a small amount of comfort from that light, feeling stronger for it.

"Is that your dad's memento?" Lavitz's voice cut through the silence, making Dart jump slightly.

"Yeah," he said.

After a moment, Lavitz asked, "You know… I told you about my dad... What was yours like?"

Exercising his memory, Dart walked back to his life in Neet, now so very far away. He was bothered by how much he had forgotten over the years, losing precious time that he knew he would never get back.

As he fingered the stone in his hands, he said, "I honestly don't remember much about him… I know that he was strong. I remember him working at the lumber mill; he could sling the largest of the trees over his shoulder. Everyone loved him, and he always took time to talk to everyone he saw." Chuckling, Dart continued, "Sometimes, when he talked forever, I would get mad because I just wanted to go home, and it seemed like he talked for hours." Dart paused. "He was an adventurous kind of guy, too, always trying to get me out and about to discover the world, as much as I could being so young back then. And… he always had this with him wherever he went, wrapped around his neck in a pouch a lot like this one." Dart held the stone aloft and patted the pouch resting on his breastplate. "He never told me where he got it or why it was so important, but… I guess I was too young to understand."

"I'm sure it's something he would have gifted you when you got older. Maybe a family heirloom of some sort."

Dart nodded and placed the gem back in the pouch, tucking it back under his breastplate. Then looking to Lavitz, he found a strange expression that he couldn't quite read. It was almost as if Lavitz were analyzing him. It was a critical eye that Dart did not feel comfortable with. He returned his gaze to the forest.

"What about your mom?" asked Lavitz, prying ever more. "What was she like?"

Despite feeling uncomfortably vulnerable as he spoke about his past, Dart couldn't help but smile as he remembered his mother.

"She was very kind. Timid, I think, and sometimes afraid. There was a strange dynamic between her and my father that I can't quite put my finger on. It was like... they were the only ones who really knew each other. The only ones they could be vulnerable with. Although my dad seemed comfortable with everyone, the only place he ever truly let his guard down was with my mom. And she was the same way with him."

After a pause, Lavitz said, "I think we would have gotten along well." Dart was relieved to see that Lavitz had returned to studying the forest instead of him.

They returned to silence, for which Dart was grateful. Before long, he found himself drifting through old memories again, this time of his family. Once again, he saw himself throw a soft ball of snow at his father's back, and once again heard his deep-throated laughter ring through the trees. But now his father reached down, grabbed some himself, and threw it back. Dart chuckled to himself as he remembered the large amount of snow that had clung to his hair. He saw his mother as well, hood pulled up against the cold, joining in the fight.

The joyful memory turned to sadness as his mind shifted to that fateful day maybe a year later. His parents ran toward the edge of the village while he hugged his mother's neck in terror. In the distance, he saw a black explosion that turned to more red flames. Then they were beyond the fire. His mother set him down and whispered fervently to his father. He remembered the worried look on his dad's face as he knelt before him, reminding Dart to be strong, before turning and running back toward the city. Dart's cries rang out as his mother comforted him, but then she left, too, running back toward the danger. The cold was acute, transcending time and piercing Dart even now while he sat next to the wall in Hoax.

He stood abruptly, and Lavitz started. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go see if there's anything to eat," he announced.

Lavitz seemed confused, and Dart worried that he would pry. But instead he simply said, "Okay. Bring me something, too. Just hurry, because it's not good for either of us to be gone long."

"We'd be able to tell if there was an army approaching by now, anyway," said Dart.

"What do you mean?"

"All those crickets and owls…" He gestured toward the cacophony of noise coming from the forest. "They don't do that when someone is invading their space."

After a thoughtful moment, Lavitz conceded. "Makes sense… But hurry back anyway."

Focusing on his movements to avoid his memories, Dart stepped over the edge of the wooden structure and climbed down the ladder. Reaching the ground, he made a beeline for the mess tent, desperately hoping that none of the soldiers on patrol would speak to him. Stepping inside, he found it deserted and gratefully slumped into a chair. Holding his head in his hands, he allowed his body to relax for the first time since they had arrived in Hoax. The tension between his shoulders was killing him, but he knew that things were only sure to get worse. He admitted to himself that he was afraid, terrified even, of what might happen over the next several days. He might die. Lavitz might die. And Shana might... He could not quite finish that thought.

Something caught in his throat and he tried to clear it. He felt tears pushing against the inside of his closed eyelids, but he quickly fought them back and rubbed them. Even if the situation seemed hopeless, he would not give in to despair. He had to remain strong for Serdio, and for Shana. Especially for Shana.

Sniffing, he stood quickly and walked over to the storage area to look for food. He opened a container, grabbed a handful of chicken, and began to eat it hungrily as he grabbed some extra for Lavitz. Just as he finished his snack, he walked out into the brisk night air, a little colder than a typical spring night. He paused to look up at the moon, ever in the same place it always was, shining down brightly on the little town. After flashing a small smile, he began to make his way back to Lavitz.

He walked only for a few seconds before stopping abruptly. Something was wrong, but he could not quite pinpoint what it was. He focused for a second, and then realized that the sounds of the night were gone. The crickets on the edge of town and the owls of the forest were silent. His heart skipped a beat, and his hand abandoned the meat in favor of his sword hilt. Before he could think of what to do, he heard a sharp cry from the guard at the north tower.

"They're here! The enemy is coming!"

Dart spun around and saw the guard shouting just as several flaming arrows jumped the wall and landed to his left, igniting some of the dead grass. Another guard moved a large chain back and forth to sound the alarm, and suddenly the town erupted with activity. Shouts and calls rang out from every tent as soldiers awoke and scrambled to ready themselves for war.

Drawing his sword, Dart turned south to see Lavitz scrambling down from the wooden tower to meet him on the ground. As he was about to greet him, Dart's attention was drawn to the gate on the east side of town. The enemy was trying to break through. Dart rushed over to the gate, ready to fight whoever would dare to come and challenge him.

Soon Dart was joined by Lavitz and a dozen other soldiers wearing the blue armor of Basil. The heavy pounding on the gate continued, but then grappling hooks appeared over the top of the shoddy wall, easily grasping the uneven surface.

"Get ready!" he shouted. "They're climbing over the walls!"

Within minutes, dozens of Sandora soldiers were leaping down to engage them. Swinging his sword to and fro, Dart dispatched several at once as a cacophony of sound exploded in the small town.

Soldier after soldier approached him, swinging their swords wildly and leaving themselves open to attack. One after another, they fell before Dart's well-placed blows. He could not help but wonder what kind of shoddy training Sandora gave their soldiers, or if they just hired volunteers as they came. Keeping Lavitz in the corner of his eye as much as possible, Dart continued to fight.

After a time and several dead soldiers, the enemy figured out that he was a threat and began attacking with more coordination and greater numbers. A soldier approached him cautiously, keeping his sword low. Dart could not see his face through the helmet, but he perceived his fear through his hesitation. Dart stepped forward and brought his sword down toward the soldier's neck, but he blocked the attack with his own weapon. However, Dart's strength and heavy broadsword were too much for the soldier to handle, and Dart's blade found its mark. It slid across the man's neck, calling forth a stream of blood as he crumpled to the ground.

Two more enemy soldiers approached him on his right, and he spun at once to face them, his confidence giving them pause. They rushed at him, swinging wide to flank him, and he found himself pinned between their blades. However, like all the rest, these soldiers were slow to attack and quick to fall. Slicing the back of one soldier's leg, Dart watched him fall to the ground, clutching his wound, before turning to the other and quickly running him through. Momentarily at peace, Dart scanned the battlefield around him.

The city was in an uproar, and countless soldiers, in both purple and blue armor, maneuvered about the battlefield. Clashing metal and piercing screams filled the air. Most of the fighting was concentrated near the north and east walls as ever more Sandora soldiers poured over it.

Lavitz, far away near the wall, was actively engaged in combat with two soldiers at once, expertly spinning his lance to block and attack simultaneously. There were now at least a hundred Basil soldiers fighting off at least as many enemies, even as more climbed over the walls. Among the crowd, Dart noticed the young boy who had led him around the city earlier that day, fighting valiantly. From the gate, thud after thud rang out as some kind of battering ram attacked it. Cracks ran its length; it was only a matter of time before it shattered.

Hearing footsteps rushing toward him, Dart turned and barely raised his sword in time to block a savage blow from another soldier. The surprise attack bought this enemy little more than a few more seconds of life, as Dart recovered quickly and dispatched him.

Just then, a volley of arrows showered down on them from over the wall, and Dart instinctively hunkered down and covered his head. He was not pierced, but he heard several cries and saw at least a dozen men fall around him, both Basil and Sandora alike. He grieved that Sandora would risk their own men in such an attack. A shout rang above the din, and Dart recognized Kaiser's voice calling out orders to a group of men on a patrol structure near the top of the wall. They drew back their bows and let arrows loose into the army that no doubt was awaiting entrance into the city. Glancing around once again, Dart was able to catch sight of Lavitz, alive and unharmed, still fighting fiercely.

As more arrows flew over at them, Dart knelt down to protect himself. A second later, three soldiers came at him at once, and he hurried to his feet. One of them, carrying a shield, held it aloft as an arrow bounced harmlessly off. The one on the left remained unharmed, but the one on the right was not so lucky. An arrow landed directly in the visor of his helmet, piercing his eye and killing him instantly. Dart grimaced at the sickening sound as his lifeless body crashed to the ground.

The soldier on the left attacked first, but Dart expertly sidestepped before drawing his sword across the man's chest. His chain mail rendered the attack useless, and he countered with a quick jab at Dart's leg. Just in time, Dart blocked the attack, knocking the man's sword upward, and cut off his hand in one clean swipe. The soldier screamed in pain, clutching his wrist, and Dart finished by removing his head.

The final soldier held his metal-plated shield close for protection. His armor was thicker than the others', and he even wore steel bracers and gauntlets. Glancing past him, Dart spied the gate perhaps thirty feet away, prepared to give way at the next attack. He braced for the sound as it splintered apart with a crash. The loud sound was just enough to distract the heavily armored soldier, and Dart sliced at the exposed back of his knee. The soldier cried out and fell forward, catching himself on his wounded leg. He struggled to stand, but Dart eyed his armor for weaknesses and thrust his sword through a small gap, sinking his blade into the man's heart. He gasped and fell over dead.

As more and more soldiers poured through the gate, Dart rushed forward to confront them. One tried to bring his sword down on Dart's head, but he deflected the blow upwards, using the opportunity to attack and cut him down. He continued to fight on. After each kill, each soldier was instantly replaced with another. However, Dart was faster and stronger than any of his enemies, and his battle fury only grew with each successive kill. Losing track of time, he fell into a rhythmic dance with his sword. He felt the insanity of battle take over his body.

After what must have been a couple hours, he found that the number of enemy soldiers was finally dwindling. During a pause in the flurry, he surveyed the battlefield again and noticed countless bodies littering the ground. The sight disheartened him, but he drew a small comfort in the high proportion of Sandora purple. The din had calmed somewhat, but he knew that the battle was far from over. There was no way of knowing how many more soldiers were waiting just outside the city. Perhaps they would resort to a siege and try to starve them out.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, and he gasped, reaching for it blindly. Feeling cold steel, he pulled something out of his shoulder blade - a small throwing knife. The deep wound screamed at him, and he spun around to find his attacker. At the main gate stood a lean man in black leather armor. A dark hood covered his face, but Dart knew that this man had his sights trained on him. Dart glanced down to the soldier's waist and saw half a dozen more knives strapped to his outer thigh and a short sword hanging from his belt. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Dart gripped his sword tightly, assuming a defensive stance.

In one swift action, the elite soldier grabbed another knife and hurtled it toward Dart's face. At the last second, Dart managed to move to the side and avoid the attack, but another came immediately after. Dart was only barely able to lift his sword in time to deflect the knife, this one aimed straight toward his heart. He realized that he needed to close the distance between them, and quickly.

Rushing forward, Dart shouted as he prepared to attack. Nimbly, the elite drew his sword and met Dart's just as it came down on him. They entered into a flurry of battle, dancing back and forth as each gained ground and then lost it. Dart was astounded at this soldier's agility and precision and almost felt outmatched. He stumbled for a second, and the enemy took full advantage, shoving him to the ground. Dart scrambled to his feet, just in time to block a powerful attack. The elite pushed down on his sword with all his might, trying to knock Dart off balance again. They were nearly face to face as Dart struggled to push the soldier back. A slick voice slithered out of his mouth.

"You cannot possibly hope to win. We have you outnumbered. Your defense is weak, disorganized." Dart struggled to keep his feet. "You are their best hope, and you will fail."

Gritting his teeth, Dart pushed with all his might, and a shout escaped his throat. At last, he gained on the elite and shoved him, making him stumble back several steps. The soldier hissed in anger.

"Dart!" Lavitz's voice rang out above the noise of battle, and Dart glanced over to see him running to help. Dart was alarmed to see red dripping down the side of his face, but his attention was brought back to the battle before him when he saw the soldier reach for another knife. He was aiming for Lavitz.

"Hey!" shouted Dart in distraction as he brought up his sword against the soldiers arm, slicing through the leather bracer and piercing flesh. Exclaiming profanities, the soldier turned back to Dart and began anew their struggle. But this time, Lavitz was there to help. The soldier could not defend as effectively against two enemies, much less when one of them had superior reach of weapon. Lavitz's lance broke through the soldier's defenses time after time, and slowly they wore him down. Finally, Dart managed to break his concentration long enough for Lavitz to run him through.

"You will all… die!" gurgled the soldier as he fell to the ground. A moment later, he stopped breathing.

They stood panting for a moment before Lavitz said, "It's good to see you in one piece. It got crazy really fast."

Dart nodded, still trying to catch his breath. "At least there's no dragon yet."

At that moment, he felt a shock shoot up his leg. The ground was shaking ever so slightly. His heart sank.

Lavitz hit his arm lightly. Looking up at him, Dart followed Lavitz's gaze to the gate. Through it walked a sight that was only slightly more welcome than the great beast that Dart feared.

Walking slowly forward was the largest man Dart had ever seen. He was easily eight feet tall, and his thighs were wider than Dart's entire body. His tanned skin rippled with muscles, exposed across his legs, chest, and arms. Red war paint adorned his face, and a thin strip of black hair stretched backward across his scalp. And in his right hand rested a massive axe that could easily cleave any normal man in two.

"What is that thing…?" asked Dart incredulously.

"I'd only heard about them in stories," answered Lavitz, clearly just as shocked as Dart. "I wasn't sure they still existed. That's a giganto."

"Well," said Dart. "At least it isn't a dragon!" He whipped his sword around once and prepared to fight this daunting enemy. Lavitz agreed and followed suit.

As the giganto stepped into the city, several Basil soldiers bravely approached him. He grabbed one of them by the throat, lifted him several feet off the ground, and hurled him into the wall. The sickening crunch of breaking bones made Dart cringe, and he watched in horror as another soldier fell to the giganto's axe. With one clean sweep, the giant blade cut through the soldier, armor and all. The last soldier was met with the giganto's fist, which propelled him back several feet until he knocked straight into Dart. Catching him, Dart looked into his eyes, finding nothing but absolute terror.

"Go!" he shouted to him. "We'll handle this!"

Shoving the soldier toward safety, Dart then turned his attention toward this new foe. Lavitz stood with him, readying his lance. Seeing their display, the huge man walked up to them, footsteps crashing, and readied his axe. He then spoke, his voice inhumanly deep.

"I am Kongol. You are puny. You will die."

"Is that so?" murmured Dart before lunging forward to attack, Lavitz following just behind him.

Avoiding the huge axe, Dart deftly stepped to the left. At the same time, Lavitz inched around the other side of Kongol, attempting to flank him. However, Kongol perceived their strategy and stood defending himself from Dart with his axe and from Lavitz with his powerful fist and thick bracer. Dart stepped forward and tried to pierce the giganto's enormous thigh, but instead his sword only made contact with the axe. With the force of Kongol's swing behind it, Dart's sword bounced backward, almost hitting him in the face. As Lavitz attacked on the other side, Dart tried to take advantage of the distraction. Sidestepping out of Kongol's peripheral vision, he attacked again, this time making contact. His sword sliced through Kongol's thick flesh, calling forth a powerful cry from the great man. However, little blood oozed from the wound, as if Dart had not pierced as deeply as he had thought.

A low _whoosh_ rang through the air as Kongol swung the axe toward Dart's head. Ducking, Dart narrowly avoided being decapitated. It appeared that, although Kongol was incredibly strong and resilient, he was also very slow. Dart began to try to use this to his advantage, attacking the giganto only when Lavitz had him distracted. Stepping back and forth, Dart managed to cut Kongol's exposed skin several more times, each time only making him more and more angry.

Lavitz realized Dart's plan and began trying to help him implement it. As much as he could, he kept Kongol's attention on him so that Dart could sneak in for small attacks. Perhaps over time, they could wear him down.

Finally, Dart found an opportunity. Stepping carefully behind the axe while Kongol was focused on Lavitz, he plunged his sword into Kongol's side as far as he could. A roar escaped him, ringing throughout the city, and Dart tried to pull back before he turned. However, his sword would not release. He began tugging frantically at it, and just as Kongol wildly swung his axe around, Dart managed to pull it free. But right then the axe made contact.

All the air left Dart's body as the butt of the axe crashed into his chest, propelling him backward against the wall several feet behind him. His head slammed against the hard rock, and he bounced onto the ground, stars dancing before his eyes. As his vision slowly returned, he found himself lying helplessly on the ground. He tried to regain any sense of what was happening. He thought he heard Lavitz shout his name, but he was wholly disoriented. Straining his eyes, he struggled to focus on the scene before him. To his dismay, he saw Kongol's fist land directly on Lavitz's right shoulder, throwing him backward as he groped it in pain.

Groaning, Dart saw Kongol turn toward him and march forward. Dart could feel the pulsing vibrations through the ground beneath him, and he struggled to back away, but he could not move fast enough. He searched for his sword and saw it lying several feet from him. Almost on top of him, Kongol lifted his axe as Lavitz cried out in desperation.

Just when he thought all hope was lost, something strange happened. A pulse of dark energy barreled down onto Kongol from above, striking him in the back and knocking him off balance. Kongol turned, and Dart looked up to see something - the silhouette of a person - in the sky. As his eyes slowly focused, he marveled as he realized that he had met this person before. Long ago, as he had almost been trampled by a dragon in the forest near Seles, this person had saved him. Her black hair blended into the night sky, but her dark eyes were unmistakable.

It looked like she was falling, but at that moment Dart realized that this was not entirely accurate. She was not falling, but flying. Large glassy wings sprouted from her back. She raced toward Kongol and met his axe with a beautifully decorated rapier before bouncing off and coming to a halt in mid-air, apparently satisfied with this amount of attention. Dart froze as she met his gaze and pointed her sword at him. His pulse quickened, afraid of this new and dynamic unknown, but to his surprise she did not attack. Instead, she spoke.

"Wake up! Dragoon of the red-eyed dragon!"

Dart was even more bewildered by this strange phrase, but was instantly distracted by a red glow being cast onto Kongol. The large man turned to him, wide-eyed, staring at his breastplate. Looking down, Dart found that he was the source of the light, and his heart began to pound so loudly that he could hear it in his ears. The light grew brighter and brighter, and Dart stood, suddenly being washed with an intense heat.

He could feel his strength being renewed, and the bright light forced him to shut his eyes. He lost all sense of where he was or what was going on. A sound like roaring fire filled his ears. All he felt was energy and heat, as if flames had ignited within himself and were fighting to get out. Finally, he stopped trying to hold them back and erupted with power, feeling it pulse through his body. For just a moment, he heard wind rush past his ears, and then suddenly all was calm.

He opened his eyes, and found himself several feet off the ground. Before him, Kongol lay unconscious, the ground beneath him shattered by the force of his landing. Everything was illuminated by a red light that slowly began to wane. All sound of battle had ceased. Turning, he saw many soldiers, including Lavitz, staring at him with mouths agape in wonder. Seeing the ground far beneath him, he felt an uneasiness rise in his stomach. Just as he began to long for solid earth beneath his feet, he found himself slowly descending until he gently alighted upon the ground.

Breathing heavily, he looked down and was shocked to see that he was wearing different armor. This armor was bright red, brighter than his normal breastplate, and intricately designed. He could not tell of what substance it was made, but he somehow knew that it was far harder than any steel. Though it covered his whole body, he felt as if it weighed next to nothing, and as he moved his arms, he marveled at the maneuverability. Looking at his hands, he saw that they were now covered in pliable gloves that seemed to be made of the same material. At that moment he noticed something just outside his field of vision, and turning, his jaw dropped as he saw two glassy wings sprouting out of his back, just like he had seen on the woman. He could feel them now, an extension of his body, able to be manipulated just like his arms or legs. He flapped them once, bewildered.

Dart's breathing became labored, and he struggled to say, "What… what is happening?" He looked to Lavitz, but he could not seem to speak.

A nearby Sandora soldier yelled out, "He's not even human!"

Suddenly Kongol stirred, and clutching his head stood clumsily to his feet. As he faced Dart, the fear was evident in his face.

A voice spoke from behind Dart, and he turned to see the strange woman, no longer with the splendor of her wings, but simply a woman wearing purple armor with a plain rapier hanging at her waist.

"I'm surprised you're still alive," she said to Kongol with a sarcastic calm that defied the current situation.

Kongol grew angry and spat, "Giganto do not die! I will repay you for this!" His voice growled loudly and deeply, but he charged toward the gate, throwing one last fearful look at Dart. Soon after, a horde of Sandora soldiers followed him out, fleeing for their lives. Looking around, Dart saw only Basil soldiers standing.

"What… happened… to you?" asked Lavitz, still staring, wide-eyed.

"I don't know," replied Dart, worry evident in his voice. He could feel his warm heart racing within him.

"The dragoon inside you woke up," the woman said, making Dart jump slightly. "It had been asleep for a long time."

Shaking his head, Dart tried to process what she said, but it didn't make any sense to him. "Dragoon?" he asked weakly.

Just then, the door of the inn burst open, and several people ran out. Dart turned to see them and saw Shana running toward him. As their eyes met, hers grew wide with concern, and she cried out.

"Dart! What happened?" Her voice, anxious though it was, washed over Dart like a smooth balm.

He suddenly felt as though all his energy had left him, and he saw a flash of light as he doubled over, trying to hold himself up by leaning on his knees. He saw that his hands were ungloved, and the strange armor he had been wearing had been replaced with his regular clothing. Unable to properly catch his breath, he panted for air. Rushing toward him, Shana placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to peer into his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked urgently. "What's going on?"

Finally he managed to get out only a few words.

"Shana… You're safe…" He felt his limbs collapse, and all went black.


	14. Discussions of Greater Things

Dart dreamed of fire and darkness. He was back in Neet, watching his younger self have dinner with his family. They laughed at something he could not quite hear. He turned and walked outside. He heard screams and saw people staring at him in horror. Looking down, he saw himself wreathed in flame, pulsing with a fiery power that caught the nearby buildings on fire. A moment later, he was above the little village, watching his family carry him to safety beyond the flames. Growing angry, he punched at one of the buildings before him, which then exploded, spreading the fire and engulfing the entire town. He heard screams as tears began to run down his face.

Then he was walking through a forest. Behind him rang out distant voices, but they seemed to be drawing nearer. He tried to turn, but something kept him from it. He felt reality pulling at him, but his eyes would not yet open.

Slowly, Dart became aware of the bed he was lying on. He could feel cotton sheets draped over him, and he felt superiorly comfortable except for a dull throbbing in his head. He fancied that he was back in Bale, resting in Lavitz's home, about to get up to a deliciously prepared meal. He lazily opened his eyes.

Sunlight flooded in from somewhere above his head, illuminating his bed and the white sheets covering him. His head was propped up by a soft feather pillow, and he noticed that someone had removed his armor and put him in clean clothes. Turning his head to the left, he saw Lavitz, also in fresh clothes, sitting in a chair near his bed, head leaned back against the wall, fast asleep. Looking the other direction, Dart surveyed the room. There were at least nine other beds, seven of which had people lying in them. Most of them seemed asleep, but one or two of them sat up in their beds, reading or speaking softly with someone sitting near them. Dart did not have to guess that these were all men who were wounded in the battle last night. He was surprised at how few of them there were, given the carnage he had seen only a few hours earlier. Perhaps there was another room, or… perhaps there had been more killed than wounded.

Slowly, he pushed against the bed to bring himself to a sitting position, feeling a dull ache in his left shoulder as he did so. Wincing, he remembered the fight with the elite soldier from the night before. Sitting up, he tried to position his pillow to better support his back. As he leaned forward, his sternum cried in protest, bringing the memory of his fight with the giganto flooding into his mind. He reached up and gently touched the back of his head and felt a large bump where he had hit the wall. His chest ached as he breathed, evidence of Kongol's great strength. He was surprised to be alive at all.

He thought back to the strange turn of events. The woman had appeared again, and done something to him. He had changed, if that was the right word for it. He remembered what it was like to feel all that power coursing through him, and the warm fiery feeling that had joined it. The sounds and feel of the battle returned to him, and for a moment he could see himself again, hovering in the air, dumbfounded. _What did that woman do to me?_ he thought.

He marveled that she would have shown up exactly when she did, just in time to save him from another sure defeat. Did she simply make a habit of saving people from certain death? How had she known where to find him? So many thoughts raced through his head, and he burned to have them answered. He regretted not having time to speak with her before passing out the night before.

Just then the nearby door opened, and Shana walked in, carrying clean bandages and crushed herbs. She grinned widely when she saw him sitting up and rushed over to him.

Quietly, she said, "Dart, I'm so glad you're awake! I was beginning to get worried."

"How long was I out?" he asked, keeping a whisper so as not to wake Lavitz.

"About fourteen hours."

 _Wow_ , he thought. He was surprised at how long it had been. Even so, he felt that he could sleep another two days with no problem. He rubbed his face with his hands, breathing a heavy sigh. A slight twinge in his chest reminded him not to do that anymore.

Lavitz began to stir and opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw Dart awake and turned to him, clearly still confused by his sharp recall from sleep. "It's good to see you up." His words slurred slightly, and he reached out to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Dart could see a scratch above his left eye, still healing and barely scabbed over.

While Lavitz struggled to come to full awareness, Shana stepped in, asking Dart how he was feeling. He felt the blood pulsing through his brain, the fatigue within his muscles, and the dull ache of his shoulder and chest, but he did not want to worry her.

"Fine, all things considered," he said.

"Good. And your shoulder? Does it hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head slightly. "A little, but it's not bad."

"Let me check it anyway." Shana leaned him forward slightly and stepped in front of Lavitz, who was still a little groggy, and pulled back the loose shirt to expose his shoulder. "It's looking good, but still bleeding just a bit. I need to switch out the bandage." She then worked deftly to remove the old and place a new, fresh bandage on his shoulder. He felt a soothing feeling as the dried herbs touched his skin. After replacing the shirt atop his shoulder, she smiled and said, "All done."

"Thank you," he said.

"My pleasure," she returned, before adding, "I need to go check on some other people. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dart nodded as she walked away, then turned to Lavitz, who looked much more alert.

"So how are you really?" inquired Lavitz.

"I could sure use some rock fireflies right about now," replied Dart, earning a small chuckle from Lavitz. Then he added, "It's not the worst I've ever been, but I've definitely been better."

"What in the world happened last night?" asked Lavitz eagerly. It was obvious that he had been waiting for a long time to have this question answered.

"Honestly, I don't know," he answered, causing Lavitz to look slightly disappointed. "I was hoping to talk to that woman about it, actually… But that seems kind of impossible. I'm sure she's gone by now."

"No, she's still here," said Lavitz. "She stayed, but wouldn't explain anything to us. I think she wanted to talk to you first. She said that you know her. Rose?"

"I've met her before, but I don't know her. Remember how I was attacked by the dragon south of Seles?" Lavitz nodded. "She was the one who saved me. But I didn't even learn her name back then."

"Well, last I heard, she was sitting downstairs waiting for you to wake up. If you're feeling up to it, we could go talk to her." Although he was attempting to veil it, Lavitz's enthusiasm was painfully obvious.

With a small smile, Dart said, "That sounds good. Just give me a few more minutes to get my bearings." He looked around the room and spotted Shana tending to another patient several beds down. Her brown hair was tied back, but as she leaned forward, some of the shorter strands fell into her face, and she reached up to place them behind her ear. She carefully cleaned a painful-looking burn wound on a soldier's arm before wrapping it in bandages while the soldier watched her every move. The man looked to be the same age as Dart, and he softly said something that made Shana smile. Dart felt his heart flutter for just a second while the smile adorned her face. He studied her, noticing every smooth curve, the roundness of her eyes, the dimples in her cheeks, and… dark circles under her eyes. Furrowing his brow in concern, he looked more closely at this last feature, noting how tired it made her look. Then he turned back to Lavitz.

"Is Shana okay? She looks a little tired."

Lavitz looked over at Shana and said, "She's… struggling a bit, I think. She is a little tired, after the stress of last night combined with her working endlessly to help these wounded soldiers. But I think it's more than that, if I had to guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's worried about _you_. She wants to know that you're okay. But more than that, she struggles because she feels that she is out of place with us, that perhaps she should have stayed behind in Bale. And she is still plagued by memories of her capture and imprisonment."

Shocked at this news, Dart asked, "Why wouldn't she tell me any of that? Doesn't she trust me?"

"Of course she trusts you," said Lavitz. "The issue is that she wants to be strong for you. I think she feels that you've always been there to save her, and this time she wants to be able to handle these feelings on her own."

"Then why would she tell you?" asked Dart indignantly. The thought that Shana would confide in Lavitz before himself was painful for him to consider.

Lavitz laughed softly and said, "She didn't." Dart looked at him quizzically. "I just pay attention, Dart. It's something that you may want to work on. You've gone through a lot, and because of that you tend to be constantly wrapped up in your own head. Take a moment sometime and try to spend some time out of it. Maybe consider _asking_ Shana how she's feeling."

Dart turned away and studied his hands thoughtfully. Had he really been so callous with Shana? He had thought all this time that he was putting Shana first and doing whatever he could to protect her. Was that not enough?

Moments later, she approached again, having done her rounds. Dart scoured her face for any hints of what Lavitz had mentioned. Meeting his gaze, she stopped in her tracks and asked, alarmed, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh," said Dart. Then quickly, "Nothing. No reason." He glanced over at Lavitz as a subtle cry for help, which Lavitz provided.

Standing, he said, "Dart thinks that he wants to go downstairs and talk to Rose about last night. He thought you would want to come with us."

"Yeah, that should be fine. I don't think I'll be needed here for a while now." She set down what was left of the fresh bandages and turned back to Dart. "Are you ready? Feel like you can make it down there?"

Dart nodded and pulled back the covers, preparing to get up. As he placed his weight on his feet, he felt pain shoot through his muscles, but he ignored it. After successfully standing, he found that he was able to walk almost normally, though every step was painful, and he made his way toward the door. Shana opened it for him, and he hobbled down the stairs.

There in the dining room, which now served as the war meeting room, sat one lonely figure. Dart was surprised to find Rose still clad in her armor, despite the inn's tranquility. He saw again her rapier hanging at her left hip, and her hands were wrapped around a steaming cup of tea. She did not move as they approached her, and Dart had to stand awkwardly next to her before she acknowledged him.

"Dart," she said plainly. "It's good to see you again." Despite her words, there was little cheer in her voice.

He sat at an angle to her, and Shana sat at his left and Lavitz across the table. "Yes, and you," said Dart awkwardly. He was not sure how to go about this conversation and dearly hoped that Rose would bring up the topic on her own.

"I'm surprised to see you awake and moving so soon," said Rose.

"What do you mean?"

"Most people would have been unconscious for days after an event like that. Bursting with so much raw power. It was a unique transformation, to be sure." Rose spoke so matter-of-factly, as if none of this were remotely strange.

The questions began to spill out of Dart before he could stop them. "What do you mean 'transformation'? What happened exactly? What did you do to me? How did I defeat Kongol?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at the barrage of questions. "So much you want to know…" She looked down at her tea and paused. While he waited impatiently, he observed her features. Her smooth, pale skin was darkly contrasted by her black hair. There was no sign of wrinkles or age on her face, but she was far from childish. Despite her youthful complexion, she showed no sign of naiveté, making her feel older than both Dart and Shana combined. Her dark eyes carried burdens that stretched far beyond her years. This woman was a paradox.

Finally she spoke again. "You have something, don't you? A small gem, a trinket you carry, that is important to you. Important enough to wear into a battle." At this last phrase she looked directly at him, and he felt himself wanting to shrink from her stern gaze. Something about her was simultaneously attractive and repellant. He felt both safe and uneasy in her presence.

Her question caught him off guard, and he instinctively reached up to his neck, where he found the leather strap. He hadn't even really noticed that it was still there until now. Pulling it out from under his tunic, he paused and looked at Rose. "My father's memento," he said. "How could you know about it?"

Looking away, she said, "Pull it out."

Doing so, Dart gasped when the small gem fell into his hand. Shana and Lavitz both leaned in to get a better look as Dart turned the gem over. Last night, while Dart had studied the gem by the wall, it had been colorless. Now, it burned a fiery red. More than this, it seemed to glow. He could feel a kind heat emanating from the gem, bringing him a strange comfort. He looked questioningly at Rose, but his eyes snapped instead to the jewel set into her armor, for it was now glowing as well. The dark purple gem, which he now realized was almost identical to his own in shape and size, was giving off a strange energy. While it gave off light, it also seemed to draw light into itself. It was as paradoxical as the woman it belonged to.

"You and I are special, Dart. We have been chosen by these small gems, these dragoon spirits. When you are chosen by a dragoon spirit, you are gifted with its power. You can use it to fight with the strength of a dragon. Yours is the dragoon spirit of the red-eyed dragon, and you have now become the red-eyed dragoon, the master of fire."

"What...?" asked Dart, confused. These were all new words to him. He glanced over at Lavitz, who seemed to be sifting through memories, trying to find some that may help define the situation. After a moment, he said, "What if I don't want to be a… dragoon?"

"You don't have a choice," said Rose, narrowing her eyes at him. "The only option you have is to accept your fate as a dragoon. Just like me."

"I'm sorry..." interrupted Shana quietly. "What exactly is a dragoon?"

Dropping her eyes to her tea, Rose responded, "A dragoon is a human that has been gifted with immense power. They are great warriors, users of magic, masters of the elements, changers of fate. It is no small responsibility."

At this point, Lavitz interrupted. "So what did you do to Dart to trigger this transformation? I mean, he's had that thing since he was five and it didn't happen until now. What changed?"

Rose turned to him and answered, "I simply told it to wake up. The dragoon spirit was lying dormant, not having been used for years, or who knows how many millennia, and I called it to wake. When it did so, it virtually exploded with power that it had not released for all that time. That's why Dart's transformation was so dramatic and powerful."

"What did I actually do?" interjected Dart. "I… couldn't really tell what was going on."

"It was actually really amazing," said Lavitz, suddenly animated and gesturing wildly. "All that red light came, and it was almost like you caught on fire. Then you flew up into the air and then straight down into the giganto, throwing him at least ten feet."

For a moment, Dart was silent as he tried to process. He remembered the might of the giganto and how difficult it had been to even lay a scratch on him. He winced as he remembered the pain of his powerful strike. To think that Dart now held within him the power to so easily defeat such an enemy was almost too much for him to handle. He placed his head in his hands, trying to fathom the amount of responsibility that had just been placed on his shoulders.

"What will you do now?" Rose's voice brought him back to the present, and he looked up at her, then to Lavitz and Shana. All three were waiting expectantly.

Shaking his head, he said, "I need time to think about this." He placed the gem - the dragoon spirit - back into its pouch, causing both spirits to cease glowing, and tucked it under his shirt. There was another awkward pause, and Dart looked at Rose. She seemed disdainful, but the emotion was suppressed, veiled behind her eyes.

Breaking the silence, Shana asked, "How did you know that he had the dragoon spirit? How did you know that intervening would save his life?"

"Actually, I didn't know," replied Rose. Shana looked shocked, even offended. "When I first met Dart in the forest that day, he rushed off to the village almost immediately after the dragon left. But as he ran away, my own dragoon spirit began to shine, resonating with his. I'm sure the delayed reaction was because his was hidden and dormant. But, that resonance told me that there was a dragoon spirit. I followed him since then, sort of, waiting to see any kind of transformation. I expected to see it during the battle with the giganto, but when it became clear that it wasn't going to happen, I intervened. Honestly, Dart," she said to him, "you're lucky that you had a dragoon spirit. Otherwise, you would be dead now."

"So you just bargained with his life?" asked Shana angrily. "And you've been following him for weeks? What is he to you, exactly?"

Rose addressed the question calmly. "I've been following all three of you, not just Dart. At first it was because of the dragoon spirit, but then I realized how much you guys... remind me of my old friends. They, too, were strong and wise, selfless, giving to others before themselves." Rose's voice grew quiet and thoughtful. "They knew who to fight and who to protect. They lived in the middle of a turbulent generation, yet they were strong enough to take hold of their own fate. I guess you could say... I was drawn to you because I see them in all of you." Toward the end of this monologue, Rose's countenance changed. She almost seemed tender, less cold and distant.

Shana looked down in shame. After a moment, she asked carefully, "Where are they now?"

At this question, Rose returned to her previous aloof self and said, "They're all gone. It's all in the past."

"I'm so sorry…" said Shana quietly. "I… I think I misjudged you, Rose. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she responded, eyes fixed on the window before her. "I'm used to being hated."

There was a long pause that made Dart feel uneasy. Rose continued to stare out the window while Shana studied the surface of the table, following the dark lines of the wood with her fingernail. Dart fidgeted with the leather pouch and then looked up at Lavitz, asking for a way out of this situation. He was tired and wanted to take some time to process all that he had learned. Lavitz caught his eye and seemed to understand, for he instantly spoke up.

"Rose, I just have one more question for you," he said. She turned to him finally, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "How do you know all this? You know so much… _too_ much, about things that nobody else could possibly know about. How did you come by this information?"

"It's better than ignorance, isn't it?" said Rose simply.

"Well… yes," admitted Lavitz. "But this is not that simple. You can't learn all this in books, because the information doesn't exist. All this talk of dragoons and dragoon spirits… It's all part of an old legend, of which we have virtually no written history. Most people don't even believe it. Not even Minister Noish, probably the greatest historian in Serdio, knows all the details, and yet you do. Legend says that the dragoons vanished after the Dragon Campaign. Nobody knows what happened to them, and their secrets were lost. How did you find them?"

Rather than responding, Rose simply stared at Lavitz. Dart did not envy being the subject of that gaze, and he waited to see who would break away first, or if Rose would choose to answer. Perhaps she was thinking of a response. However, she did not, and Dart now found that it was he who needed to save Lavitz from an awkward situation.

"I think I'm going to go back upstairs and rest a bit longer," he said. To his relief, Rose turned from Lavitz and acknowledged his comment with a curt nod. Lavitz shot him a quick thankful look as Dart stood. Shana and Lavitz followed suit, the three of them making their way back upstairs, leaving Rose alone in the dining room.

Walking up the stairs, Dart again felt acute pain in both his head and his legs. He was frustrated that he was not already well, and he trudged through the door and fell into his bed.

"Whoa," said Shana, reaching out to help him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said gruffly. In all honesty, trying to make it up the steps so fast had made him feel slightly dizzy. He leaned back on the pillow and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt Shana's soft hand press against his forehead, and he exhaled. Her hand was cool, seeming to draw the pain away, and a moment later he opened his eyes. Shana was leaned over him, her eyes dark with worry. "I'll be alright," he promised.

She gave a small smile before removing her hand and saying, "You're really warm, but you have been since last night. I'm starting to think that it's not because of your injuries."

"What do you mean?" asked Dart, reaching up a hand to his forehead. It didn't seem any warmer than normal to him.

Shana sighed and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. "After what Rose said, about you being this legendary hero, it would make sense that you're different now."

Dart hadn't even considered that possibility, and he looked over at Lavitz, silently asking for his opinion.

"Makes sense to me," he said. "And if you really are a 'master of fire,' maybe that heat is just always sitting inside you."

Remembering his dream from the night before, Dart shuddered. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair. "How is this even happening?" he wondered aloud. "This seems completely impossible, like the battle happened in a dream or something. …What am I going to do?"

"I think that's up to you, Dart," said Lavitz somberly. "But, you would be a fool to have such a gift of power and not use it. To let it go to waste would be an insult to the men who have already died in this war."

"Shana?" Dart turned to her, waiting to hear her thoughts.

She paused before looking at him and saying, "I agree with Lavitz. This is no different from what I said in Bale. Having the power that you do, and not using it to help others, is too selfish."

Dart leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. If he were honest with himself, he was afraid of this power. It was wholly unknown, wildly unpredictable, and ironically the embodiment of the power that had stolen both his homes from him. He remembered his dream with vivid acuity and thought about the implications. What if something were to happen and he could not control it?

"You don't have to decide anything now," said Lavitz gently. "You shouldn't be going anywhere for the next couple days anyway."

"Lavitz is right," added Shana.

Frustrated and scared, Dart vowed to himself that as soon as he was able, he would ask Rose to help him learn to control this power before it hurt anyone close to him.


	15. The Next Step

Two days after the battle, Dart felt better than he ever had before. Shana and Lavitz marveled at his quick recovery, as they both expected him to be put out for up to a week. But Dart's wounds and headaches had disappeared almost overnight. According to Rose, this was due to his new nature as a dragoon; he now healed faster than normal.

Despite his vast amounts of free time, this was the only conversation Dart had the courage to bring to Rose since the battle. As there had been no more incidents with his dragoon spirit, he decided that he must be safe enough; he would wait until later to discover more. But he knew that if he were honest, he was really just avoiding her in a vain effort to return to a sense of normalcy. Not to mention, Rose was probably the most terrifying woman he had ever met.

As soon as Dart was able to be out and about, he promptly investigated the state of the small town now that the dust had cleared. He was alarmed at the widespread damage; many buildings suffered burns or more dangerous structural damage, and the meager wall had been torn down completely in several places. However, most disheartening was the number of casualties. Basil had lost over half the men that had been stationed in Hoax, and since the battle, many more had succumbed to complicated injuries. The bodies had been lined up in the streets as they were identified and catalogued so that their families might be notified.

Several times, as he made his way around the town, Dart had to fight back tears as he saw friends and brothers weeping in the streets.

Fortunately, many of the downtrodden soldiers seemed to be rejuvenated slightly when they saw him. It appeared that news of his spectacular defeat of Kongol had been widely spread among them, and they hailed him as a sort of hero. While Dart was glad to be able to lift their spirits, he still found himself spending more and more time inside and out of the public eye.

However, one place that he made sure to visit every day was the infirmary. He had been correct to suppose that there were more rooms than just the one in which he had recovered. At least two more rooms on the upper floor of the inn were filled with wounded, to whom Shana tended ceaselessly. He admired her staunch battle waged against the ill effects that plagued these soldiers, and he tried to remind her occasionally to take a rest so that she didn't overwork herself. At this, she always replied that the men needed rest and healing more than she ever had.

Over his many visits, Dart came to know several of the wounded soldiers. Many of them were from Bale, but a select few hailed from other parts of Serdio. One had even defected from Sandora several years ago; Dart was disturbed by his many tales of Emperor Doel's iron fist and cruel rule of the people. But the soldier that Dart visited most often was the same young man who had shown him and Shana around the first day they had arrived. He had received a grievous wound during the battle, and none were expecting him to make it more than a few more days. Lying unconscious, the young man fought day and night to cling to life.

The fourth day after the battle, while Dart was sitting beside him, he finally slipped away. Dart stood and watched while a couple men carried the body outside, to be added to the others until they could be buried outside the city the next day. As they left, Shana approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, searching his face as she struggled to find the right words to say. To spare her the effort, or perhaps just to spare himself, Dart quickly left the room.

The next day, all the remaining soldiers and a great deal of the town's meager population met outside the city, to the west near the mountains' feet, to hold a great burial ceremony for all those lost in the battle. Dart and Shana were invited to stand at the head with Lavitz and Kaiser, both of whom gave a short speech commemorating the fallen soldiers. Struggling with his emotions, Dart stared fixedly at the ground for the length of the event.

As time passed, Dart grew restless as he waited to discover their next destination. Every time news came in, his spirits rose, only to find out that the Sandoras had evaded detection once again. At first, they only got reports of dragon sightings near the eastern mountains or further south; the Sandoras were hiding their troops adeptly from Basil spies. After each messenger arrived, Lavitz was called off to another meeting. And each time, Dart waited eagerly outside the meeting room for its end so that Lavitz could explain the situation.

While he strained to hear anything through the heavy wooden door, he was constantly distracted as soldier after soldier approached him, congratulating him for his defeat of Kongol and thanking him for saving them. He appreciated most of the sentiments, but they mostly frustrated him. Although he was glad to have helped, he didn't really feel like this grand hero that they had painted him to be, and he only wanted to know what was now expected of him. They thought that he was their savior, but he just felt lucky to be alive.

Eight days after the battle, Kaiser invited Dart to join their meetings, probably having realized the futility of trying to exclude him. Dart couldn't be happier at this change. Not only did he manage to avoid the throngs of his new fans, but he was also able to hear the news first-hand. However, his joy was soon stifled as he realized how little Basil really knew of Sandora's movements. Day by day, he grew more and more irritated at the monotony of life in Hoax. He began to feel that if he didn't get out of the town soon, he might suffocate.

A week later, something finally changed.

Dart spent the morning in solitude, restless but unwilling to interact with anyone. He had long ago grown tired of the town, longing to be in the wilderness once more. He had discovered several days prior that nobody ever went to the northwest corner of the town, where there was now a sizeable gap in the wall. This morning, he had awoken early and sat near this gap even as the sun rose, appreciating the beauty of the untouched land. As he had watched the mountains slowly reveal themselves, he had replayed the battle with Kongol for perhaps the thousandth time, trying to figure out the specifics and mulling over what to do next. A couple hours after dawn, he stopped by the mess tent and grabbed some food before heading back to the inn.

While Dart was eating his small breakfast in the meeting room, he was interrupted by an alarmed courier shouting news from the main entrance of town. He quickly made his way outside to hear.

"The Seventh Fort is under attack! The Seventh Fort is under attack!" Kaiser, Lavitz, Dart, and several other higher-ranking officers arrived near the gate, each of them concerned. Many other soldiers gathered near them to hear the news. The courier sat astride a powerful black horse, clearly trained for stamina for quick delivery missions. What worried Dart most of all was that the courier held no scroll or note with written news; he must have had to leave in quite a hurry.

Looking down at Kaiser and Lavitz, the man added breathlessly, "They're under attack by the dragon." His face showed nothing but pure terror.

"What?" slipped from Dart's mouth. Murmurs swept through the growing crowd, and Kaiser quickly ushered the courier toward the meeting room. He signaled to another soldier, who grabbed the reins of the horse immediately after the courier dismounted, and walked quickly into the inn, giving the rest of the soldiers a stern gaze, warning them to mind their ranks. Dart and Lavitz followed closely.

After they had all filed in, Kaiser turned calmly to the young man and asked, "What's the situation?" Although Dart knew that Kaiser must be tense and anxious, he could see no evidence of it.

The courier, however, showed it plainly. His body language showed intense anxiety, and he seemed on the verge of tears.

After glancing about the room, he said, "The dragon swept down from the mountains. Within minutes, it was upon us. The Tenth and Thirteenth Knighthoods are completely overwhelmed! They sent me out as soon as possible to call for reinforcements. I... I was lucky to get out alive." He looked down, tears welling in his eyes.

"Then we have to get out there," said Lavitz instantly, stepping forward. "Gather all the troops and let's go! The Seventh Fort is less than a day's ride from here!"

"You're a fool if you think mere humans can defeat a dragon." Dart jumped as Rose's voice drifted from the shadows. He was entirely unsure of how she came to be there, but when he looked over at her, she almost seemed to be a shadow herself. It was as if she blended into the darkness.

Lavitz also started when he heard Rose, but he immediately recovered, crying, "We can't just do nothing! Those men are dying out there! We have to try!" His urgency was evident.

Rose moved into the light, her face carrying heavy judgment. She said, "Do you think wasted deaths are honorable or something?"

Lavitz's jaw clenched, and his fists tightened, but he did not respond.

"No matter how many men you throw at that dragon," began Rose, "they will not be able to defeat it. Humans cannot defeat dragons. But lucky for you, you have something greater than humans on your side." Rose turned to face Dart. "You and I are different from them. I know you're reluctant to accept this, but you have a power that can defeat even a dragon. Together, you and I can save those men."

Dart's breaths grew heavy as he considered the possibility. It was true, he felt stronger than ever before in his life. The past few days, he had been filled with such vigor and energy. He remembered the ease with which he had defeated the giganto, and wondered if it could be possible to defeat a dragon with that power. Rose seemed confident in her own abilities, but he could not say the same for himself. Then the words of Shana came back to him: _Having the power that you do and not using it to help others is too selfish_.

Seeing his hesitation, Rose prodded, "Dart, you know that we're stronger. We have the capacity."

Keenly aware of the many eyes trained on him and waiting for an answer, Dart scrambled to make a decision. He closed his eyes and sighed, picturing Shana's face as they had spoken on the balcony in Bale.

"Okay," he said, opening his eyes. "I'll fight. I don't know what strength may be within me, but I am a dragoon now. I have no choice but to accept my fate."

"You're not going anywhere without me," said Lavitz quickly. "And I'm sure Shana will follow as well."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" questioned Kaiser.

"No," admitted Lavitz. "But I know that I could never live with myself if I stayed behind. My knighthood is gone, but I still have a duty to the people of Serdio, and I will see this done."

Kaiser gave a small smile at this answer before turning to Dart and Rose. "Thank you both for your willingness to help. I know that if anyone has the ability to save us from a dragon, it will be you two." He extended his hand, and they both shook it. "Good luck to all of you," he said before turning to Lavitz. "And Lavitz, my good friend. You are perhaps the most honorable man in the entire army of Basil. May I one day be half the man you are. Until we meet again." And with that he pulled Lavitz into a firm hug, followed by a salute.

Lavitz returned the salute with a grin, and said, "It's been an honor serving with you, sir."

"And you." Kaiser forced a small smile before announcing a dismissal of the meeting.

Turning to Lavitz, Dart saw a somber look on his face, and Lavitz nodded. They would leave as soon as possible. Dart returned the gesture before running upstairs to find Shana.

Reaching the next floor, he burst through the door on the right, and several heads turned to look at him. Shana was among them, and seeing his rushed nature, quickly made her way over to him.

"What's going on?" she whispered as she led them outside the room and shut the door.

"The dragon finally came out of hiding," said Dart, struggling to keep his voice low. "It's attacking the Seventh Fort as we speak, and we're going to leave as soon as we can to help them." He kept his eyes trained on her, seeking out any kind of a reaction.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Who's going?"

"Me, Lavitz, and Rose so far."

"And when do you leave?"

"As soon as we get our stuff together."

Shana watched the floor as thoughts ran through her mind. Tapping his fingers against his arm, Dart waited. Finally, she looked up.

"Do you need anything from me before you leave?" she asked.

"What?" he asked in return. The thought had never occurred to him that she might want to stay behind. He realized how much he would hate not having her with him; he had become so accustomed to her presence. "You're not coming with us?"

She threw up her hands and said, "Would I even be any help? Against a dragon?"

Dart stared for a moment, at a loss for words, before managing to put a sentence together. "Of course. We need you."

Her countenance softened, her frustration almost giving way to a smile. "Then I'll pack my things," she said simply. "Meet you downstairs."

Nodding, Dart felt relieved, and he turned and ran downstairs. The meeting room was now empty, and Dart took a moment in the silence, stopping at the base of the stairs. Slowly moving over to the table, he sat down at a chair, staring out the window, much like Rose had several days prior.

He could not believe what was happening. He had gotten roped into fighting a war somehow, and while he was proud to serve alongside Lavitz, he could not help but feel out of place. Part of him wanted to return to the simpler life of the past five years, living in the wilderness with no real threat but the local fauna. Closing his eyes, Dart tried to immerse himself in this moment of calm and silence. The muted sound of many footsteps outside drifted toward his ears. The loudest sound now was his own breath. He tried to capture that moment of peace in his memory, as he knew that it would not come again for some time.

Even as he sat unmoving, he had to fight for that tranquility. Thoughts of the dragon and the perilous journey ahead troubled his mind. Remembering his transformation during the battle of Hoax, he worried that he knew too little about his new power to be even the slightest bit effective against a creature like a dragon. Rose seemed so confident in her own abilities, and yet she was younger than he was. The thought frustrated him, and he wished desperately that he had sought her out in the days that had gone by so that he could have learned more about his abilities. Instead, he had avoided it, as if that would undo everything that had happened. He longed for a sense of stability and normalcy, and grieved to know that it would be far too long before he found it again.

Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes and stood, moving toward the door. He stepped outside, closing the door behind him, and observed the many soldiers running about. They all seemed to be in a great hurry, as if they had been ordered to leave Hoax as well. Having gotten to know a select few over the past several days, he now regretted leaving them behind and hoped that they fared well in the upcoming fights.

Just then, Shana emerged from the building behind him. She had changed into more travel-worthy clothes, and her bow was wrapped around her torso. Arrows sat in the quiver resting on her back. Her hair had been tied up higher than normal, out of her face, and she carried a bag draped over her shoulder, no doubt filled to the brim with medical supplies.

A wave of regret washed over Dart. Suddenly, he could not fathom why he would have asked her to accompany them. He would be leading her directly into harm's way, and he was not even sure that he would be able to protect her.

"I'm ready," she said. Dart thought he could see some worry behind her eyes.

"Shana," he said, straining to find the words that would keep her here... keep her safe. But he knew that it would be in vain. Not only would she protest until he conceded, but he also knew that asking her to stay behind now would only hurt her and make her feel unwanted. He could not bear to let that happen.

Four soldiers, each leading a horse, walked by them toward the town gate, and Dart gestured toward them.

"You can go load up while I grab the rest of my things," he said hurriedly. She nodded and headed that way while Dart made a run to the barracks. Finding his bed, he stuffed his clothing in his traveler's pack before putting on his armor and strapping his sword belt to his hip. He took his hunting knife and placed it on his right thigh and walked back to the village entrance, nodding to all the soldiers he passed.

As he approached the horses, he saw Shana stroking the mane of a brown mare that already carried her bag along with a couple others. He noted that each of the horses was similarly adorned, and he neared one, brown with a white stripe down its face. He recognized this horse as the one that had traveled with him from Bale, and suddenly realized that three of the four were familiar. The fourth horse was entirely black, save for rings of white near its hooves. It was most fitting, he thought, for Rose. Turning to his own steed, he attached his pack to the saddle.

Just then, Lavitz appeared, fully armored, with his lance firmly strapped to his back. Shortly after followed Rose. Soon enough, all four of them were mounted and ready to leave. Kaiser stood to the side as they surveyed the city one last time.

"We were honored to have you in our company," he said ceremoniously. "May good fortune go with you all. May you bring Sandora to justice."

Lavitz nodded and thanked Kaiser with equal pomp before urging his horse forward, leading them down the path. Dart set his eyes straight ahead as they rode through the gate of the tiny village. From deep within, he felt a great fear begin to rise. Glancing nervously at Shana, he prayed silently that the next week found them each safe and whole.


	16. Training

The group felt rushed in their travel as they sped toward the east. The mountains sat a day's journey ahead of them. As they persisted at their heightened pace, Dart felt that he could keep going until sundown or beyond, but he quickly found that Lavitz and Shana were not quite so hardy. He marveled at his own stamina and how much it had increased since that strange event in Hoax.

Several hours into the journey, Lavitz requested a short break. They stopped along the side of the small road, grateful for the shade of the trees on the unusually hot day. However, Dart felt no fatigue, and he paced while Shana and Lavitz rested. Rose merely leaned against a tree, eyeing Dart's movements like a cat waiting to pounce on its prey. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Dart," she said after several minutes of an uneasy silence. He turned to her. "Obviously you don't need rest. The power of a dragoon keeps us strong long after others have died of exhaustion. We should put this time to good use."

"What do you mean?" asked Dart timidly.

"Training, obviously. You don't know the first thing about how to fight as a Dragoon. Bursting with power like you did in Hoax isn't enough if you want to fight a dragon." Rose's eyes remained focused on him, leaving him feeling cut open and exposed. Anything was better than this staring contest that she seemed so determined to win.

"Alright," said Dart slowly. "Um... How do we do this?"

Rose stepped out into the road and drew her sword, assuming a defensive stance, before indicating that he follow suit. Hesitantly, Dart did so. He was keenly aware of Lavitz and Shana watching their every move.

"We'll start with the basics: dragoon transformation," said Rose. "It is almost impossible for a dragoon to transform outside of battle. We are hard-wired for it. You can feel the tension rising between you and your opponent, and when you are under attack, you are able to transform." She stepped forward suddenly, so fast that Dart was in no way prepared for it. He struggled to lift his sword in time to block her lunge, but failed. Her sword stopped a mere inch from his throat, leaving him breathless, heart pounding.

"Dart!" said Rose sternly, lowering her sword and returning to her position. "Come on! You're better than this. Fight back!"

Bewildered, Dart swallowed and raised his sword. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, focused on her every move. She attacked again, this time just as fast, but this time Dart was ready. He parried her blow, then swung from the right. But Rose's skills far surpassed his own. She deftly blocked and slipped her rapier across his arm, calling forth a red stream of blood. Dart cried in pain and backed away quickly, grasping the wound with his left hand. He cursed and turned to Rose.

"I thought we were sparring!" he cried angrily. "Or are you actually trying to gut me before we even get to the dragon?"

Rose's eyes narrowed, and Dart was instantly regretful of his outburst, though he made every effort to hide his remorse.

"Do you think a dragon is going to be merciful?" asked Rose. Her voice was strangely calm, but its coldness chilled Dart to his core. "I think not. Stop redirecting your anger. You're not angry at me; you're angry at yourself for being slow. Stop being a child and focus!"

More than anything else, Dart hated that she was right. Swearing again, he spun around before raising his sword to prepare himself. His anger burned inside him, flaring up as he glared at Rose. She seemed almost amused by his reaction, fanning the flames.

Rose attacked again, this time arcing from her left. He lifted his sword clumsily and blocked the attack, grateful for the weight of his broadsword to help repel her meager rapier. They exchanged several more blows, including one that lightly grazed Dart's calf, and with each successive clang of metal, Dart grew more and more irritated. He struggled with everything within him to keep up with her, and yet she didn't seem to be putting in any extra effort. The piercing pain of the cut on his arm fought against his focus, leaving him even more open to attack. His rage built until he screamed in frustration and carelessly brought his sword down on Rose with two hands.

But then something happened.

He saw a red flash of light, and flames burst out in in all directions. Much to his pleasure, he noticed Rose stumble backward to escape the intense heat. He allowed himself to be overcome by this power, and moments later, he stood breathing heavily, the same warmth flooding his soul that he had experienced in Hoax. He looked down at his sword, which was now longer, stronger, and more beautiful than before. The hilt and handguard were tinted red, and the pommel gleamed with a bright red jewel. Once again, he was covered in that strange armor, somehow stronger than steel and lighter than clothing. He looked up at Rose as a smile broke out on his face, and he promptly turned to Shana and Lavitz. They stared at him, open-mouthed, with profound pride and excitement.

"Excellent," said Rose calmly. "Now we can truly begin."

She stepped back and closed her eyes, focusing. Then a split second later, that strange dark light flashed from the gem in her armor, and blackness erupted around her. She was enveloped in a cloud of darkness, and watching her filled Dart with a strange terror. This time he was the one stepping back, placing distance between him and the terrible feeling of despair that seemed to radiate from Rose. Another second later, she was transformed before him, hovering inches off the ground, wings beating to a pulsing rhythm. He took a moment to catch his breath as the feeling of terror passed.

"You must learn to fly and be comfortable in the air," instructed Rose as she slowly lifted herself higher, resting about eight feet off the ground. Dart watched her anxiously, strongly desiring to keep his feet firmly planted where they were.

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"The same way you transformed. Will it to be so."

That answer was frustratingly simple. Dart willed to be on the ground, not in the air. He inhaled sharply and jumped, closing his eyes. A moment later, he felt his feet hitting the hard earth.

"I didn't say jump!" shouted Rose. "I said fly!" Dart opened his eyes and saw Rose rushing toward him. He felt his heart stop and heard himself yelp as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the air. Looking down, he saw the ground fall further and further from him until he was at least a hundred feet up. His heart beat wildly, and he found himself clinging to Rose's arm for dear life. Far away on the ground, he saw Shana stand up and peer after him.

Then with a sickening jolt, Rose let go. Paralyzed by fear, Dart closed his eyes as the wind rushed past his ears. He tried to focus on what Rose had said, willing flight upon himself, but he all he could sense was the ground growing nearer. Just as he was about to meet the hard earth, he felt a burst of heat from within, and a strange confidence washed over him. He opened his eyes, and stopped.

He was not sure how he managed it, but he slowed his fall until he came to a complete stop a few feet above the road. He felt exhilarated and pushed back against gravity to shoot himself into the sky. He came to hover only a few feet from Rose, beaming with pride and excitement. Despite his success, he kept his eyes trained on Rose, as he was all too aware of the great empty void beneath him. He willed his stomach to calm itself.

"Good," she said simply. "You're a fast learner. Now, I must teach you how to fight."

They returned closer to the ground, for which Dart was grateful, but remained a few feet above it.

Hesitantly, Dart asked, "Isn't fighting as a dragoon basically the same as normal fighting?"

"Sure, except it's not," scorned Rose. "Not only do you have a third dimension to work with, but you also have the power of magic that you can use. This is the next thing we will focus on."

"Magic?" asked Dart suspiciously. He was both concerned and excited at the prospect.

"Yes, magic." Rose held out her hand, as if she were grasping a nonexistent object, and a second later there appeared a ball of dark energy. Rose continued, "I am the dark dragoon, and have control over darkness. I can create darkness, pushing light away, and use it to instill terror within my enemies." She closed her hand, and the energy vanished. "You, however, are the red-eyed dragoon, and you have control over fire. You can generate it, and you can control it. You will find that the fire you produce burns much hotter than any natural fire. You can easily melt any metal in the palm of your hand while you are in dragoon form. As long as you maintain focus on that fire, it will continue to burn. Hold out your hand."

Dart did so. The red gleam of his armor flashed in the bright sunlight.

"Now, I want you to focus. Imagine a ball of flame sitting there in your hand, much like I just had darkness sitting in mine. Will it to happen."

A long minute passed as he stared at his, trying to picture a tiny fire sitting there. He sighed dramatically.

"It's not working!" he said angrily.

Now it was Rose's turn to sigh. Eyes closed, as if she were trying to control her own frustrations, she said, "Dart, stop acting like a child and focus."

Returning his gaze to his outstretched hand, Dart took a deep breath to calm himself. If Rose could do it, then so could he. He glanced over to Shana and Lavitz, who were both still watching him avidly. Shana looked concerned; she must be worried. He remembered what Lavitz had said earlier that week about her trying to be strong for him, and he wished that he could let her know that everything was going to be okay. But if he were honest with himself, he had no idea what was going to happen from now on. Would everything truly be okay? Any number of unpredictable things could happen while fighting a dragon. If Shana were close by during the battle, and something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He suddenly realized that, if she were really going with them, the best way to protect her was to fight and learn how to control this newfound power. Being a dragoon was the new fate that he had decided to pursue, and he was going to do all he could to be the best. For the people of Serdio, for Lavitz, and especially for Shana.

Just then a fire erupted in his hand, and he laughed with joy and relief. He watched it burn for several moments, feeling its warmth on his face, before Rose interrupted his focus and it vanished.

"Excellent, Dart," she said. "Whatever it was that you found just now, cling to that. All dragoon power stems from a drive for battle. The more powerful that drive, the more powerful the dragoon. Find what it is that keeps you fighting, and you will be strong."

Dart cast another glance over to Shana and then asked, "What's next?"

"Now," said Rose, "I want you to throw a fireball at me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now go. Make a ball of fire like you just did, and throw it at me."

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Dart focused on his hand again. Within moments, he had created another tongue of flame. Glancing back and forth between it and Rose, he lined up a shot and threw it with all his might. He watched it fly through the air faster than he thought possible, straight toward Rose. For a moment, he was afraid that he might hurt her, but at the last minute, she created her own ball of dark energy and hurled it toward the flames. The two attacks met in midair, fighting each other for a split second, before they exploded in burst of dark purple and red.

"I'm impressed," said Rose coolly. "That's the first thing you've succeeded at on the first try."

"Thank you?" said Dart, unsure of whether he had been complimented.

"Your most powerful attacks are those based on your magic. The possibilities are endless, and limited only by your own imagination. You are far from where I would have you, but you may be able to survive."

Rose drifted toward the ground and alighted on the road, Dart following. A flash of light temporarily blinded him, and a moment later Rose was back to her normal self. He stood awkwardly, waiting to see if anything would happen so that he could go through this process, until finally Rose intervened.

"To transform back to your human form," she began, "you must be at peace. Once the danger is passed, imagine yourself becoming human again."

Closing his eyes, Dart focused on his surroundings. He felt the sun beating down on his face and heard the wind whispering through the trees. He could smell the fresh scent of wildflowers. He calmed, and his heartbeat slowed. Taking deep breaths, he did as Rose asked and imagined himself as he usually was. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and he felt the sudden weight of his own armor again. Opening his eyes, he found himself back to normal.

Once again, he felt a sharp pain in his forearm where Rose's sword had pierced him. Bewildered, he asked, "Why is this hurting so much now?" Fresh drops of blood oozed out along the mark.

Rose answered, "While in dragoon form, your battle senses are heightened and your sense of pain is dulled. It's perfectly normal to not even know that you got hurt until you transform back."

"That seems dangerous," remarked Dart. "What if you're fatally wounded and you don't even know?"

"No, it's not like that," said Rose, shaking her head. "You can still feel the pain, but its severity is greatly lessened. Minor wounds like that one are virtually unnoticeable, but if you were to get a broken bone or worse, you would be able to tell. It's most unpleasant to transform back in some of the worst situations."

"It's unpleasant now," murmured Dart, and he turned back to Lavitz and Shana to find a bandage for his wound. He was unsure how he felt about all this. Once again, he was angry with himself for not seeking out Rose while they were in Hoax, but there was little he could do about that now. He only hoped that it would be enough to fight a dragon.

* * *

 **Author Note:** As is the nature of the beast, this is where I start taking some creative liberties with dragoons. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to transfer such a cut-and-dry video game combat system into prose, so bear with me. I did my best to maintain the general idea of how elements work, and I added in some other stuff (not in the game) that will come in later. Keep your eyes peeled for some of the more classic moves, though! I love this game as much as, or maybe more than, you do, and I'm really trying to do it justice.


	17. The Seventh Fort

Shana stood as Dart walked over to her, clutching his bleeding right arm. "Are you alright?" she asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice. Glancing over the wound, she was irritated that Rose would be careless enough, or cruel enough, to hurt him like this so close to an important battle.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks," said Dart, even as several drops of blood fell to the earth.

Shana retrieved some bandaging materials and healing herbs from her pack and proceeded to tend to the deep cut. She was alarmed at the damage, fearing that it might become infected without being stitched closed, but she knew that there was little she could do here besides bind it. After dabbing the wound with a cloth, she pressed ground herbs and a bandage on it and wound it tightly. Dart winced several times.

Rose joined them during this process, and Shana couldn't help but cast her several irritated glances. Shana's frustration escalated when she noticed that Rose held no interest in Dart's wound whatsoever, but preferred to sit alone indifferently, almost as if nothing had happened at all. Shana sighed sharply at the woman's flippant attitude. After ensuring the stability of the bandage, she reclaimed her seat next to Lavitz, eyeing Rose angrily, trying to discern any amount of guilt or regret. She found none.

Fingering his bandage, Dart sat next to her before turning to Lavitz with a broad smile. "Did you see that?" he asked excitedly.

Flashing a white grin, Lavitz said, "Yeah! That was amazing!" He leaned forward. "I admit, I still can't quite believe all this. You've been handed such a gift, Dart, and I can't wait to see how you use it. I mean, you can _create fire_? Imagine what could be accomplished!"

"Man, I can't quite believe it myself," returned Dart. Shana noted a hint of trepidation in his voice. "And being able to fly, that could've been _so_ helpful in Hoax, especially with those people climbing over the walls and everything. I could have attacked them before they even hit the ground."

"Exactly! So much potential."

They continued for some time, discussing various battle tactics that could be employed in three dimensions and with the additional factor of fire, while Shana listened distractedly, nodding and chuckling at the appropriate times. Her eyes stayed focused on Rose, who always distanced herself from them. Occasionally, Shana caught slight changes in her expression, and she decided that Rose must be listening in on the conversation, but making no effort to join in or interact in any way. Occasionally she would raise an eyebrow or roll her eyes just after some of the men's more daring and dramatic ideas, but for the most part remained stone-faced, staring at the ground just before her feet. Shana was puzzled at how Rose could stay still for so long without shifting her weight.

After perhaps half an hour, Rose stood abruptly and walked toward her dark horse, stating, "We should be moving now. We've spent long enough here." Without hesitation, she mounted the horse and started toward the road, waiting at the edge for them.

Dart, Shana, and Lavitz stood, stretching their muscles, before gathering their items and mounting their horses as well. Dart and Lavitz took the lead and began chatting immediately, and Shana found herself riding next to Rose in an uncomfortable silence.

Shana spent several minutes trying to invent a topic of conversation, but arrived at nothing. Rose had emanated an air of hostility since the moment Shana had met her, and now was no exception. Part of her feared that if she spoke, Rose would react harshly, but she also felt that Rose was judging her for her silence. Eventually, Shana began to hope the road would narrow and force them to move single file, allowing her some semblance of relief. But it did not come. They rode in silence for almost an hour, with nothing but the muted rumble of Dart's and Lavitz's voices, ever locked in conversation before them. A couple times, Shana tried to insert herself into this conversation, but it only ever bought her about a minute of reprieve before they returned to their previous state. To Shana's surprise, their silence was finally broken by Rose herself.

"Tell me about Dart," she said plainly.

After a glint of shock, Shana felt a flash of anger - or was it jealousy? - and glanced over at Rose, who was staring indifferently ahead. For a brief moment, Shana wondered if she had heard the question in her mind, but then Rose turned to her expectantly. Shana shrank under the gaze of those piercing eyes, and she quickly looked away. Her eyes landed on Dart, perhaps fifteen feet ahead.

His shaggy hair was being tousled by the wind, that rebellious hair that she loved so dearly. Its growth over the past five years had led to Dart's haphazardly trimming it, but she liked it this way. Something about it was endearing to her, and she hoped it remained so beautifully haphazard. As he smiled in his conversation with Lavitz, she wondered if he was worried about the fight ahead, and if he had really come to terms with this new power he had inherited from his father. Knowing Dart to hide his own doubts and trepidation, she feared that he was more concerned than he let on. She wished so dearly that she could help him understand what she thought of him.

Returning to the peculiarity of Rose's question, Shana's jealousy returned. It seemed strange to her that Rose should be so willing to go fight a dragon with them, no matter if she was a dragoon or not. And Rose's strange attachment to Dart was nothing to be taken lightly. Shana wondered at the nature of Rose's strange fascination with him, and decided to sift out the possibilities with a question of her own.

"What about him do you want to know?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady and carefree.

"How long have you had feelings for him?"

The bluntness of this question struck her forcefully. How could Rose have possibly known? She had only been around them for a couple days, and Shana hadn't done anything out of the ordinary to make her think that way.

"What?" exclaimed Shana. "I don't-"

"Don't try to deny it," said Rose calmly. "I've seen how you look at him. How you're attentive to his needs. There's an obvious connection between the two of you, and I want to know how far back it goes."

"I-I guess…" Shana stumbled over her words. The only person to whom she had confided this information was Lavitz, and then indirectly. Did she really want Rose knowing her deepest thoughts? Could she trust her? More than anything else, she was painfully aware that Rose would push her to an answer, whether she wanted to divulge it or not.

After a deep breath, she admitted, "I guess ever since I was little. Maybe seven or eight. But I don't think he feels the same." Her voice fell. She had known for some time that Dart did not reciprocate her emotions, and she was frustrated at how plainly everyone but him seemed to be able to see her heart. In Bale, the king had noticed immediately, and now Rose as well. Was she really that transparent? If so, did Dart really not know?

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Rose. "He cares about you. This much is clear. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that you are the reason he continues to fight. Don't lose hope yet."

Casting another glance at Rose, Shana saw nothing but the same cold, stern gaze staring fixedly at some point ahead of them. Such kind advice forced Shana to reevaluate her hasty judgment of Rose. Perhaps beneath her cold exterior there was actually someone kind and caring. The only question was how long it might take to see that person.

Several minutes later, they passed a great sycamore tree on the right, its white bark glinting brightly in the sunlight. Clearly, this was some kind of landmark, as Lavitz suddenly turned and called, "We need to pick up the pace. The Seventh Fort is just a couple hours ahead if we hurry."

And with that, the group quickened their pace to a gallop, quickly leaving the forested terrain behind them. Some time later, they crested a large, rocky hill and found themselves looking out over a long, deep valley stretching across their path. In the middle wound a long river, meandering to and fro, flowing toward the south as it sprouted out of a dense tree line a couple miles to their left. On either side of the river lay a wet marshland, perpetually flooded by the water rushing out of the mountains before them.

Lavitz came to an abrupt halt and turned to face them.

Pointing to the north, he said, "Way over there where the trees start back up again is where we're headed. We should make our way north along this crest as long as possible to avoid trudging through the marsh."

Taking the lead, Lavitz turned them north. They made their way along the linear hill, treading carefully against the loose stones. Over the next hour, the hot sun gave way to several clouds, and far to the south a dark horizon threatened rain. The trees to the north drew ever nearer until Lavitz decided that it was time to climb down the hill.

They began their descent, going down at an angle for better footing. Moving in single file now, Shana fell in line behind Dart, with Rose behind her. As the dull rhythm of horses' hooves sounded in her ears, her mind began to wander.

As she reviewed the past couple weeks, she thought back to that night in Hoax, Dart lying unconscious for so many hours. She knew she would never forget the pain she had hidden within her as she worried that he would never wake. Lavitz had reassured her many times, somehow always able to see all of her anxieties, but she had also been able to discern his own hidden doubt. His selflessness had always been something that had surprised her. Ever since Hellena, he never failed to put others before himself, no matter the circumstance. Always, he was mindful of others and their feelings. Although she had only known him for a short time, he had already impacted her greatly. His encouraging words spoken that night in Bale had brought her comfort whenever she had thought of them, and she found herself trusting him more and more. He had proven a faithful and caring friend.

More than all this, she was grateful for the friendship he had brought to Dart, although it sometimes puzzled her. She couldn't quite understand how men could be so comfortable around each other so quickly. Her relationship with Rose had shown no such promise. Where Dart had trusted Lavitz with his life mere minutes after meeting him, Shana was unsure if Rose would put forth any effort to help her should she need it. She was constantly distant, whether literally, by standing off a short distance, or emotionally, by her cold and stern demeanor. Shana was slightly disturbed at how Rose never smiled, and she wondered what kinds of trauma could have led her to her current state, because it didn't make sense that anyone would choose to be so cruel and unfeeling.

She supposed that it had something to do with Rose's old friends that she had mentioned in Hoax. Although she hadn't said what happened to them, it seemed that it was something terrible, and because of this, Shana felt badly for Rose. She was sure that whatever had happened was the cause of Rose's bitterness, but Shana was unsure as to how to help her. Perhaps if Rose would just talk about it, it would make her feel better. Shana had experienced this many times.

In her youth, Shana had gone to Dart to vent about her inner frustrations, and he had always listened well. No matter what kind of stressful day she had been through, telling Dart about it had always made her feel better. She had always been able to trust him with her inner heart. However, ever since they reunited, she felt a strange wall between them. Where they used to freely share their emotions with one another, they now hid them inside. That day in Indels Castle was the closest Dart had come to opening up to her since he had left Seles five years ago.

However, she knew that he was not the only one who did this. She, too, felt incapable of talking freely with him. Strangely, she simultaneously felt as though nothing had changed, and yet that they were two completely different people. As much as she wished that she were able, she could not quite bring herself to open up to someone she barely knew.

She laughed at herself. _Dart may be different, but he's still Dart_ , she thought. Glancing up at him once again, she felt her love for him swell unexpectedly. Blushing, despite her relative solitude, she scolded herself for being so transparent.

The bigger reason that she hid herself from him was much deeper. Ever since she was little, Dart had always been there to rescue her. Even when she was captured by a cruel enemy, Dart had charged headfirst into a heavily-fortified evil prison to get her out. And ever since that day, he had never stopped assuming that she was weak and incapable of defending herself. She was not the same little girl he had left behind. While he was gone, she had come to rely on herself, forced to grow up without him there to lean on. And now, she longed to prove this to him. She wanted him to know that she was not as frail as he supposed; she was a fighter.

Admittedly, she had noticed a slight change in his attitude toward her since Hellena. As each day passed, his respect for her capabilities grew, although she knew that there was far yet to go. She longed for the day when they could fight side by side, without him casting her out of the fray in an effort to preserve her. But she feared that all this progress would be lost instantly if she told him of her struggles.

And so she kept them inside and didn't tell him. She didn't tell him that she lived in constant fear that Sandora would find her again and take her away. She didn't tell him that that strange scene in the cave resurfaced in her mind each day, plaguing her with worry over what could happen. She didn't tell him that even though he was now a powerful dragoon, she worried that they would be unable to overpower the dragon, and that he would be killed. But most of all, she didn't tell him that she loved him because she worried that he didn't feel the same. Every day, even now, she longed to wrap her arms around him and confess, but her fear of his indifference never ceased to overcome that drive.

She raised her head to look at him as they neared the base of the hill. Although she knew all his flaws, every time she saw him, he seemed altogether perfect. She could never imagine spending her life apart from him.

As they reached the valley, the ground turned abruptly soft. Picking up the pace, Lavitz led them northeast toward the tall, twisted trees. Despite the distance between them, Shana could feel the tension rising within Lavitz. He was eager to reach the fort in the hopes of providing whatever aid he could, but tense for fear of what he might find there. The eerie silence pressing over the marshes was an unnerving indicator. Shana hoped for his sake that the soldiers there were still alive.

Slipping into the tree line, Lavitz stiffened, jaw clenching tight, breathing becoming labored. Even Dart seemed tenser, although Rose showed no such change. Darkness crept over them as heavy clouds rolled in above them to block out what little light made it through the tree canopy. They began to listen intently for any sounds of conflict ahead of them, and the persistent lack of it only served to intensify their anxieties. As they continued east, the trees grew thicker and the ground softer, until their path became difficult. They squeezed between trees as mud splashed about them, coating the horses' legs.

Finally they came upon a path, a wooden boardwalk had been built a few inches above the mud. The horses gratefully stepped up onto this small road, and the group followed it to the left.

After several minutes, Lavitz broke the tense silence and said, "Something's wrong." He shook his head, his brow furrowed in worry. "We should be hearing something by now." Urging his horse forward, he quickened their pace once again.

They turned several corners as the boardwalk wound through the trees. Steadily, the muddy ground gave way to standing water, eventually covering the entire forest floor. Tall gangly roots rose up out of the water, some only a few inches tall and others taller than the horses. The sky grew ever darker.

Just as Shana began to wonder if they would ever make it, they came upon the fort. The tall stone structure jutted high into the trees, but was badly damaged. Gaping holes opened the inside to the elements, and the wooden gate had been hewn open, splinters of wood scattered about. Large chunks of stone jutted out of the shallow water at the base of the trees.

Shana gasped as she surveyed the area. Strewn about were countless dead, both Basil and Sandora soldiers. Several dead soldiers lay across the boardwalk, one staring blankly into the sky, blood staining the wood beneath him. At least a dozen men lay half buried in mud or floating on the water, and to Shana's horror, one body lay impaled on one of the taller tree roots.

As soon as he saw the carnage, Lavitz cried out, quickly dismounting and sprinting toward the gate. Dart called out after him and followed, and Shana hurried to do the same. Much to Shana's irritation, Rose seemed in no hurry.

Trying to keep her stomach, Shana stepped over the men on the boardwalk, casting one wayward glance at the man on the root, and entered the fort to find Lavitz on his knees, holding up the ragged body of a soldier. Rushing over to him, Shana saw that the man was still alive, but only just. His breathing was ragged, and he struggled to lift his eyes to Lavitz. She could see no wounds on him, but it was clear that he was near death.

"Sir… Lavitz?" he whispered in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I'm here," said Lavitz, voice cracking. "What happened?"

The soldier took several labored breaths before saying, with great difficulty, "The dragon… attacked-" He fought for air. "Poison in its… breath."

A tear fell from Lavitz's cheek onto the soldier's armor, and he said, "I'll tell them about you. About how you fought bravely. And we'll stop the dragon. I promise."

As the soldier fought to keep his eyes open, he managed to get out one more word: "Thank…" Then his eyes closed, and he was gone.

For a moment longer, Lavitz stayed there, staring at the soldier's face.

"Lavitz," said Dart quietly.

Slowly, Lavitz laid the body on the floor and stood, shaking his head in despair. Shana's heart went out to him, but she knew that she could do nothing to help.

"How many people…" said Lavitz, voice shaking. "How many people do they have to kill before they stop!" His voice rose to a shout, and he struck the wall near him with his fist. He then turned and slid down the wall, holding his head in his hands and releasing a flow of tears.

Shana's own eyes welled at the sight, and she sat down and placed her arm around Lavitz, crying with him. She struggled to understand his pain and the great loss he felt. Only a few weeks before, his own men had died fighting against Sandora, and so many more had been slain at Hoax. And now, it seemed that the Seventh Fort held no survivors. It felt wrong that Lavitz had been dealt such a hand, and she silently joined in his vow to bring justice to this tragedy.

After several long minutes, the sobs ebbed away and Lavitz wiped away his tears. He stared at the floor, defeated. Shana raced through her mind in an effort to formulate some grand speech to revive his morale, but she knew that it was in vain. Nothing she could say could ease the pain. Eventually, Lavitz stopped and looked up at Dart, eyes still red and swollen. Dart offered a hand, which Lavitz took, and pulled him up to his feet. Shana stood, wiping tears from her face, noting Rose's shadowy presence near the door.

"We're going to fight, and we're going to win," said Dart. "We won't let their deaths be in vain."

Sniffing, Lavitz said, "You're right. We'll go to the dragon's nest. It can't run from us there."

Dart cracked a small smile and patted Lavitz on the shoulder.

"We should check for other survivors," said Lavitz flatly.

They agreed, and promptly began walking through the many rooms of the fort. Shana only grew more and more disheartened as they found body after body lying dead. She continuously watched Lavitz for any other reactions, but found nothing but a stony, determined expression. His grief was palpable.

On the top floor of the fort, they were surprised to find a Sandora soldier still clinging to life. His movements were slight, and his breathing ragged, but he was alive. Upon approach, Shana felt her stomach roil as she saw his bloody wound, already showing early signs of infection.

Upon seeing Lavitz, the soldier recoiled, fear striking his face. "N-no…" he managed to say. "Don't…"

Lavitz and Dart knelt beside him, looking over his wound. Shana slightly expected to hear Lavitz condemn the man, but instead, he said, "Don't worry. We won't hurt you."

Catching Lavitz's eye, Dart muttered quietly, "He's not going to make it. Maybe a day."

"You're in pain," said Lavitz. "Let us help you."

"Wh-why?"

"Because nobody deserves to die this way."

"Wait," said the man. Lavitz and Dart eyed him questioningly. "The… the d-dragon is…"

"The dragon is what?" prompted Dart.

After several quick and labored breaths, the soldier responded, "East. F-forest. The dark… forest."

"Thank you," said Lavitz. "I'll make sure everyone knows that you helped us."

Eyes pleading, the soldier glanced back and forth between Dart and Lavitz before saying, "Kill me. Please."

Both men stood, and Lavitz grasped his lance, tears welling once again. Dart approached Shana, turning her toward the door, and she allowed him to lead her away down the stairs as she heard the lance sink sharply into the soldier's heart. A moment later, the sound of his breath came to an end. Lavitz followed them down, wiping his eyes once more. Shana struggled to fight back her own emotions as they came to the ground floor.

The three of them turned toward the door, where Rose was watching silently, stoic as ever. As they began walking toward the door, Rose turned and made her way back to the horses. The other three followed, disheartened from the devastation of the Seventh Fort, but determined to avenge every soldier who died there. Shana wrestled with the rampant death as they rode away. Knowing the toll that this had taken on Lavitz, she kept an eye on him at all times. She only hoped that they would truly be able to bring about the justice that they sought.


	18. Up the Mountains

The group of adventurers rode in silence as rain began to fall from the sky. Ever since entering the marshes, Dart had been able to taste the humidity in the air. For the last couple hours, he had been strangely uncomfortable breathing it in, as it set his teeth on edge. He had ignored the feeling for some time, especially given the intensity of the events at the Seventh Fort. Now, however, as raindrops plopped into his hair and onto his arms, this discomfort intensified drastically. He was acutely aware of each drop of water oozing its way across his skin, digging itself into his scalp, fighting to get into his very soul. He continuously wiped his arms to remove the excess, which seemed to help a little bit, but he winced every time his hands touched the liquid. He longed desperately for shelter and a warm fire. Several times, he actually considered recommending going back to the fort until the rain passed, so great was his discomfort, but he understood the callousness of such a request and refrained from making it.

Eventually, they made it out of the massive trees into the open marshes at the foot of the mountains. The rain fell freely here, quickly soaking Dart through, even beneath his armor, and making him almost scream at the sensation. At last he could take it no longer; he had to say something.

"Guys, we _have_ to get out of this rain," he said loudly, speaking over the downpour. He gritted his teeth and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong?" asked Shana. Rain had already soaked her hair and clothing.

"I don't know," said Dart irritably. "I just can't stand being wet like this. I feel like I might go crazy if I stay out here much longer."

"Since when? We used to play in the rain all the time."

"Probably since Hoax," interrupted Rose, cutting Dart off from a response. Shana and Lavitz turned to her questioningly. After a moment, she explained. "The red-eyed dragoon is the master of fire, which is one of the seven elements. Its opposite is water. It's grating on you because you hold fire within you now, and it feels like the rain is trying to snuff it out. We would probably do well to find shelter before Dart accidentally explodes."

"Yes… that," muttered Dart. He understood what she meant. It felt as if the rain were trying to wriggle its way into his very being, and it was a feeling he never wanted to have to withstand again.

"Alright then," said Lavitz. "There should be somewhere closer to the mountains. Let's hurry up and get over there." He turned east and accelerated to a trot, despite being difficult to maintain in the muddy terrain. Shana cast Dart a worried glance and followed. Dart sighed heavily and tried to remember what it was like to be dry and comfortable as the mountains sluggishly drew nearer.

After a time, Rose found her way next to him and said, "In the meantime, you may be able to stay some of the irritation through magic."

"What?" said Dart, a little more sharply than he intended. "I thought I could only use magic in dragoon form."

"We have a limited control over our elements in human form as well. I said there was a fire within you. Use it to heat yourself."

Dart sighed heavily and tried to focus. It seemed impossible to block out the water, and instead he tried to think of flames. He imagined sitting next to a blazing fire, in the heat of the day, the warm sun beating down on him. He tried to step closer and closer to the fire, until it was almost burning his skin. Finally, warmth rose within him, holding back the cold of the water, at least in part. He looked down at his arms and watched in alarm as steam radiated from him, drifting into the atmosphere.

"There you go," said Rose.

The discomfort had not completely dissipated, but he felt more at ease than before. "Thank you," he said through the rain.

"It's nothing," came her curt reply.

Embracing the warmth now swirling within him, he thought over the brief training that Rose had given him. He wondered how much more about dragoons he did not know, and how much more he was actually capable of. It was frustrating that he could not take the time to learn more with their constant travel. Perhaps when they stopped for the night, he and Rose cold practice some more - if the rain stopped. The thought of trying to transform in the middle of this deluge almost made him feel nauseated.

After what seemed an eternity, they reached the roots of the mountain. The ground began to climb sharply upward, though a narrow path had been cut up the side. To Dart's delight, the sides of the mountain had been slowly worn away, leaving many large indentations that were just large enough for a small party to rest out of the rain. They piled inside, slightly cramped, but more than willing to sacrifice space for dryness. Dripping all over the floor, Dart moved as far from the rain as possible and immediately removed his armor, maintaining his inner warmth all the while in an attempt to dry off as soon as he could. The others were not so lucky.

"It would be nice if we had some dry wood to start a fire," murmured Shana. She sat down, wrapping herself in her arms. Her hair and clothes were soaked through, and Dart shuddered at the thought. He joined her in sitting on the cold stone floor.

She shivered as the rock sapped the heat from her body. Worried that she may fall ill from being so cold and wet, Dart offered, "You can sit next to me if you want." She looked over at him with an expression he couldn't quite identify before slowly sliding closer. Gingerly, he placed his arm around her shoulders, wincing as his wounded arm touched the soaked cloth, and pulled her near him. He could feel the coolness of her skin pull the heat from him, and he fought to maintain it.

"Better?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, thank you," she responded.

Dart cast a glance over at Lavitz, who, he was irritated to find, was watching them intently with a smirk. Upon meeting his gaze, Lavitz quickly spoke up.

"That's all well and good for Shana, but what about the rest of us? Rose and I are freezing!"

Rose scoffed and said under her breath, "Speak for yourself."

"I don't know what to tell you, man," said Dart apologetically. "There's no way we could light any wood that's been out in this downpour. And I'm definitely not going out there to find any."

Sighing heavily, Rose stared out into the rain and said, "You can make a small fire without much effort and sustain it for maybe two hours before it becomes a struggle. It may be long enough to dry out Lavitz."

"What? Without any fuel?"

"Yes. It is magic, after all."

"How much can I do in human form, anyway?" asked Dart as he moved away from Shana to focus, resting on his knees.

"Creating small fires is about the extent of it," replied Rose. "They will never burn quite as hot or as long as the fires you create in dragoon form, though."

Dart nodded, although Rose still hadn't turned from watching the rain to see it, and held out his hands to facilitate his focus. He closed his eyes, imagining himself warming his hands in front of a simple campfire. He could feel the warmth rise in him, and Lavitz laughed. Opening his eyes, Dart saw that he had been successful. Before him, hovering six inches off the stone floor, was a small flame just big enough to fit in both his hands. He smiled and sat back carefully, reveling in its heat, and put his arm back around Shana.

"Wow, Dart," said Lavitz jovially. "You never cease to amaze." He removed his wet armor and tunic, laying it out to dry, and sat close to the flame. Rose did not seem to feel a need for any sort of comfort, but remained sitting with her legs crossed, staring out across the marshes, while drops of water occasionally fell from her long, black hair.

Over the next several hours, the sky grew darker, and the rain continued. The horses fell asleep, grateful for the dry shelter, and after a while Shana did as well. Lightning began to flash in the distance, and rolls of thunder fought their way toward them. Dart's flame persisted, working well enough to dry Lavitz in only an hour. As time crept on, Dart found it more and more of a struggle to maintain his focus on the fire, and it began to dwindle. For the first time since his recovery in Hoax, Dart felt drained of energy, and he suspected that the fire was to blame.

An hour or so later, he found himself drifting into sleep. He fought it, trying to maintain their heat source, but eventually he was overcome. After a moment, he jerked his head up, having dozed off, and found that they were in darkness. Lavitz had sprawled out in the limited space to his right, and Shana still leaned against him, dozing quietly on his chest. He looked to Rose and was startled when he could not see her. But a moment later, a flash of lightning illuminated her silhouette, still sitting at attention at the edge of the shelter.

He found it curious that she blended in so well into shadows. Recalling the courier's meeting in Hoax, he remembered mistaking her for one. His exhausted mind struggled to think through possibilities to explain this phenomenon, but finally arrived at her dragoon abilities. She had said earlier that she was the dragoon with control over darkness. It only made sense that she would blend in so perfectly into her own element. He decided to ask her about it tomorrow, if he remembered.

Still feeling the fatigue of magic, he leaned his head back against the rock and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

As Dart slowly came to consciousness, he became vaguely aware of an object resting against his right thigh. The air had turned cold, and he felt condensation under his hand as he moved it across the stone floor. Opening his eyes, he saw before him the opening of the rocky alcove, the sun cresting over the distant mountains and shining brightly on his face. Lifting his head from the wall behind him, he looked down and saw Shana still asleep, her head resting in his lap. He was startled to find his right hand resting on hers, but did not move it for fear of waking her. The morning sun shone on her face, lighting up the strands of her hair. She seemed supremely at peace.

Dart's eyes lingered on her delicate features for several minutes. He watched the beam of sunlight crawl across her skin as it rose higher into the sky. His left hand lifted from the stone and alighted on her forehead, brushing her hair to the side and feeling the smoothness of her skin. She stirred slightly, and he jumped, pulling his hand back.

To his right, he heard a soft chuckle and turned to see Lavitz smirking again, arms crossed, staring out across the marsh. Dart narrowed his eyes but looked back down to see Shana turning her head before opening her tired eyes. He quickly removed his hand from hers.

She met his gaze and gave a small smile before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"How is your arm?" she asked, gently touching the bandage on his right arm. It was stained a pinkish color across the length of the wound where the blood and rainwater had mixed.

"Honestly, it just really itches," he realized, fighting to keep from scratching it.

Shana carefully unwound the cloth and exposed the long cut. Dart was surprised to see that it was already mostly healed, despite the painful depth he had remembered.

"It would seem that you really do heal faster now," said Shana. "I was going to change out the bandage, but it seems there's no need."

Dart smiled proudly and fingered the thin line where only the previous day it had been sliced open.

"Where is Rose?" asked Shana suddenly.

Dart looked to where Rose had been sitting last night and found no one there. Puzzled, he stood to get a better view, only to find that his legs had lost circulation at some point during the night. He felt thousands of tiny stars explode in his feet with each step he took toward the edge of their camp.

As he walked, Lavitz said, "I don't know. She was gone before I woke. But her horse is still here, which means she's probably coming back."

As Dart reached the edge of the rock wall, he gazed down at the marshes. After the downpour from the night before, the water level was noticeably higher, and he was grateful they were already above it. Remembering the night before, he shuddered. His eyes drifted further to the north, to the forest wherein lay the remains of the Seventh Fort.

"I don't see her," he said flatly, sitting down. "I guess we'll have to wait until she comes back."

Lavitz stood and walked over to the horses, withdrawing some bread and cured meat from one of the packs, and came to sit next to Dart. He offered Dart some food, which he gratefully accepted.

For several minutes, they ate in silence, until Lavitz spoke.

"So what do you think will happen when we face this dragon?"

Dart thought for a moment. He remembered its impenetrable scales and bewildering strength. He remembered the soldier in the Seventh Fort who warned of the dragon's poisonous breath, and his disheartening death. It filled him with fear. But he also remembered the raw strength he felt as a dragoon when training with Rose only the day before. Could the dragon be overcome with such strength?

"I honestly don't know," he finally said.

"But we have two dragoons," said Lavitz. "People chosen to rule dragons, as the legend says. People who can rule dragons can fight them, right?"

"Maybe..." mumbled Dart. He may have been able to transform and use magic, but he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and underprepared for the battle ahead. He remembered how fast and powerful Rose was, and next to her, he felt entirely incapable of helping at all against the dragon.

There was a pause as Lavitz turned his gaze to the forest, toward the Seventh Fort. His cheerful demeanor turned somber.

"His name was Malcolm," he said. "We all called him Mal. He was the head of the Tenth Knighthood, an amazing soldier, and a good friend. I actually trained him a few years ago. Couldn't have been much older than you."

Dart recalled the scene in the fort, the young man dying before his eyes. He remembered Lavitz's grief.

Lavitz turned to him and continued. "Men like that are why we fight, Dart. We have been given a great responsibility and a great honor, having been chosen to protect them. But it's still a choice we have to make. The lives of so many people depend on us... on you, to defeat the dragon. If you don't, the Seventh Fort will only be the beginning. Bale will be a pile of ash as Sandora's wrath spreads." Lavitz paused and swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment as if fighting off some emotion. "You are capable of so much more than you believe. I saw your potential the first time I ever met you, and still you have been astounding me ever since. Only twenty-three, and already you are more skilled and powerful than most of the seasoned soldiers I've fought with."

Lavitz placed a hand on Dart's shoulder, but Dart avoided his gaze, preferring instead to watch the sun illuminate the marshes. "You have everything you need. You just need to realize it."

A strange mixture of guilt and pride whirled around inside Dart. Such a compliment from Lavitz warmed his heart in a way that no fire ever could, but he felt sharply the shame of having wished to circumvent the battle. As Lavitz removed his hand, Dart struggled to fight off the fear that rose within him. He knew that without Lavitz, Shana, and Rose with him, he would have turned back long ago. His cowardice would have wrought the ruin of many.

Once again, he marveled at Lavitz's ability to read people. He had tried to hide his own fears and worries, but Lavitz had seen them anyway. He was almost irritated at this piercing and somewhat invasive skill, feeling laid bare to the whole world. Suddenly he became acutely aware of Shana's presence behind him, and he mentally cursed himself for letting her see this side of him. He felt weak and afraid, and wholly unworthy of the loving companions surrounding him now. And yet Lavitz, perhaps the greatest man he had ever known, thought that he possessed the strength and skill to defeat a dragon. He felt a lump in his throat as tears threatened to flush through his eyes, and he swallowed.

"Thanks, man," he managed to say after a long pause. "I hope I can live up to your expectations."

"You will," said Lavitz simply, and a smile crept onto his face as he turned to watch the sun continue to rise above the mountains.

They sat in silence for several minutes, appreciating each other's company. Dart held a profound respect for Lavitz. His strength was something Dart could only ever hope to have.

Just then, they heard footsteps to their left and turned to see Rose walking down the path toward them. As she approached, Dart asked, "Where have you been?"

"Scouting ahead," she said with a scowl. "Whoever cut this path seems to want us to pass over the mountain, but I found a way through it instead."

All three of them recoiled. Dart glanced back at Shana, who had a fearful expression, and said, "Another cave? Can't we just go over the mountain?"

Eyeing each of their reactions, Rose seemed slightly irritated. "Yes, but it would add perhaps a day to our journey." Her eyes rested on Dart, and he shrank under that stern gaze. "Going over the mountain requires us turning north and walking around the peak. We can get to the other side in a couple hours if we take my path. It goes almost directly southeast, which is where we want to go. The dragon's nest is in the forest on the other side of the mountain."

"The 'dark forest'?" asked Lavitz.

Rose moved to sit in the same spot as last night and said condescendingly, "Yes, of course."

"Wait," interjected Dart. "What kind of a passage is this through the mountain?"

"That particular mountain," replied Rose, "is a volcano. It hasn't erupted for maybe six hundred years, but when it did, it left a long, narrow cavern where the lava flowed out. That's where we're going."

Falling silent, Rose resumed her unmoving watch of the marshes. The rest of them sat feeling uneasy. Dart knew that time was of the essence, and that taking that extra day to stay above ground was counterproductive to their cause. But he also knew how much he had hated going through the cave before. Six or seven hours of complete dark and cold, and Lavitz had almost died, not to mention the incident with the snake. He was worried about what might happen this time around, and he vowed to keep Shana close to him for every second they were there.

After a few tense minutes, the group packed up and made ready to leave. They carefully climbed up the winding mountain path, becoming more and more treacherous with every step. All were silent as they felt trepidation for the journey ahead.

* * *

 **Author Note** **:** I hope you guys like my interpretation of dragoon powers! I spent a lot of time thinking about this, and I think it's going to work out well.

Also, that extra name is homage to the greatest firefly captain in the galaxy.


	19. Volcano Villude

It was after two or three hours of climbing up the mountain that Rose directed them off the path. Turning south, they dismounted in an effort to ensure proper footing as they stepped over loose black rocks on the steep incline. Dart fell into step next to Shana.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing up at her.

Her eyes remained focused on the treacherous ground before her as she carefully placed each step, but she replied, "Yes. Although I can't say this isn't difficult."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get past this mountain," he said casually.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

Dart looked over again, hearing a strange tone in her voice. _Remember what Lavitz said,_ he thought to himself. _Pay attention_. Shana seemed lost in thought, and Dart tried to imagine what must be running through her mind. Was she thinking about the dragon?

"Do you think we'll be able to defeat it?" he prodded. "The dragon," he added hastily.

"Yes. I have no doubt that you and Rose are fully capable," she said with a small smile.

Dart fell silent. _That must not be it_ , he thought. He spent the next several minutes in silence trying to figure out what Shana could be so focused on, occasionally glancing over to check on her. Finally, he remembered another thing Lavitz had said: _Maybe consider asking Shana how she's feeling._

"Hey, Shana," he said suddenly. Then turning to her, he asked, "Are you doing okay?"

She looked slightly amused and said, "Yes, I'm fine. I haven't fallen off the mountain yet, at least."

"No, I mean…" He paused. "Are you _feeling_ okay?"

"Oh," she said in surprise. "I guess so… I'm just remembering the last cave we went through and hoping this one is different."

"I'm sure it will be," said Dart. He felt irritated that he couldn't be more eloquent in his reassurances. For a couple more minutes, they walked in silence. He tried to imagine what Lavitz would say in this situation, and after coming to a conclusion decided to try again.

"I'm kind of nervous, too." It was such a simple statement, and it had sounded a lot better in his head. He shook his head at himself.

"Really?" she asked. She turned to him, and Dart noticed that she was genuinely surprised by his short sentiment.

"I mean…" He struggled to find the right words. "Yeah."

 _Wow_ , he thought to himself. _You win the prize for sheer idiocy, Dart_. Shana, however, seemed not to mind his faltering speech.

"I always thought you were this immovable force of pure courage," she said. "This cave scares you?"

"Well, scare isn't exactly the right word…" His pride couldn't let him admit to her that he was afraid.

"Then what is it?"

"I guess… the cave by Bale kind of… got to me. I mean, won't pretend that I enjoyed the cold and the dark and the damp. But it's like there's something following us, some evil force working against our every move. Nothing has been easy. And I don't…" He glanced over to Shana. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Or Lavitz," he quickly added. "We already almost lost him in the river, and then I made a mistake that almost got you killed right after that. I can't help but… wonder… what might go wrong inside this volcano while we're inside it."

"I think all of us have those kinds of fears," said Shana quietly. "Lavitz carries the weight of all the people in Serdio, and probably worries that we'll all end up like those men in the Seventh Fort. And I… I'm afraid that… I'll get in the way." Dart started at this and turned sharply to her. But before he could speak, she continued, "But it's like Lavitz said: we're not doing this for ourselves. We're doing this for all of Serdio. That's what keeps us going."

Dart tried to mask his irritation as he realized that his attempt to console Shana had ended in her consoling him instead. She was right, of course, and it was comforting to know that he was not alone in his struggles. But he could not stop replaying her statement about herself.

"What do you mean that you're afraid that you'll get in the way?"

Shana dropped her eyes in shame. "Sometimes I think I should have stayed in Bale… Or maybe Hoax."

"What?" he asked incredulously. He remembered how vehemently she had fought to stay with him, and it didn't make sense that she should now wish to have stayed behind.

"I'm not a fighter, Dart. You and Lavitz, and even Rose, have such power, such strength, and I feel useless when I'm with you. How am I supposed to help fight a dragon? From what you said earlier, I don't think arrows will even pierce it. I'm doing nothing but taking up space."

The words spilled out of her, and Dart's heart broke. How could he have missed this? Once again, he realized his own selfishness and his ignorance of those around him. What had he done to build up Shana's confidence since they had left Bale?

"Shana, I'm sorry," he said. "I know that I wanted to leave you in Bale, but it was only because I thought that you would be safe in the castle. I realize now that I was being foolish, and that nowhere is really safe anymore, but I didn't then. And you coming with us has been nothing but good for us. You're not a waste of space. You're the reason we're all still going. For me at least, you being here gives me a reason to fight. A personal one. And not to mention all the men who would have died after the attack in Hoax, all the men that you helped. And in the Seventh Fort, it wasn't me or Rose who helped Lavitz work through all that stuff. It was you. Leaving you behind would have been the worst mistake we could have made."

As Dart spoke, Shana's eyes grew wet, and tears began to slide down her face. Recovering from his emotional unloading, he was now at a loss for words, and completely unsure of how to fix it. His intent had been to help her, not make it worse.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't," she said, wiping her face. "Thank you for saying that." Glancing over to him, she smiled weakly.

Dart returned the smile and looked ahead, utterly confused by what had just happened, but pleased that he had accomplished his original intent.

After several more minutes of walking, still constantly working to find sure footing, the group arrived at Rose's destination. Dart, Lavitz, and Shana stopped before a gaping hole in the mountain, seven feet tall and over ten feet wide. Rose, however, did not break stride, and led her horse straight into the small cave. She stopped a few feet in and turned to them.

"Coming?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Dart glanced over to Lavitz, who nodded at him. He took a deep breath and walked under the black rock. Lavitz and Shana soon followed.

As they delved further into the mountain, Dart's heart quickened as darkness surrounded them. When the last vestiges of daylight withered away behind them, he stopped and asked, "Does anyone have a torch?" His anxious voice echoed unpleasantly about the tunnel.

"No," whispered Shana.

"One day, Dart," came Rose's voice from some distance ahead, "you will remember what you are. You have the ability to be our torch."

Dart laughed nervously and said, "Right, of course," before focusing on a spot above and before his head. A few seconds later, a bright orange flame hung there, casting light about them. Cautiously, he took a step forward and was pleasantly surprised when the orb followed, but was irritated that it had been Rose's idea and not his own.

The group continued on in silence, hearing nothing but their own footsteps and the clicking of horses' hooves against the stone. Though his spirits had been slightly lifted by the firelight, Dart could not help but feel apprehensive about what may be awaiting them further into the tunnel. More than once, he thought he saw some small creature scuttle away from the light and into a dark crevice.

After an hour or so, they saw the first branch in the path. To the right, a much smaller tunnel opened into their own. Periodically, more and more of these appeared, some much smaller than others. Down a couple of the tunnels, Dart fancied that he saw a distant red glow.

As time passed, Dart had expected the temperature to fall, as it had in the cave east of Bale. However, he found that it was steadily getting warmer. He was pleased that it did not affect him as much as it would have a couple weeks ago. Glancing around, he saw sweat break out on his companions, even Rose, but he felt merely uncomfortable. Still, the heat foreboded something terrifying, as he remembered the nature of the structure they were walking through.

Suddenly, Shana had a sharp intake of breath and stopped in her tracks. The others turned to her in concern.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" returned Dart.

"That… sound. Like a voice but… distant." As she saw the confused expressions of her companions, she quickly added, "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe I'm just going crazy." An awkward chuckle came from her, and she began to walk forward, urging them on.

They resumed their trek, although Dart kept a close eye on Shana from then on. She mentioned nothing of the voice for a long while, though occasionally she shook her head, as if trying to fight off mosquitos buzzing near her ears. Dart carefully maneuvered himself so that he would be closer to her.

Fissures in the rock became more and more common, and Dart could more often see that red glow to their left, accompanied by yet higher temperatures. Sweat dripped off Shana's face, and Lavitz repeatedly reached up to wipe his forehead. Even the horses seemed to be labored by the heat, dripping sweat onto the stone beneath them.

Eventually, they came upon a great tunnel leading off to either direction. To the right was pitch black, but to the left, deeper in the mountain, there was the brightest glow yet. As they approached, Dart tried to look further down the passage, but it appeared to curve to one side, blocking his view. Alarm grew within him as Shana dropped the reins of her horse and walked closer to the entrance.

"How can you guys not hear that?" she asked, her voice strangely distant. She stared intently toward the light, and Dart stepped closer to her.

"There's nothing down there, Shana," he said, terrified of what could be happening to her. Perhaps she was just overheating, but that didn't seem to fit well enough.

"No, it's…" Her voice trailed off.

Dart turned to Lavitz and murmured, "We need to pick up the pace." He was eager to get back to some fresh air and away from whatever was causing this disturbance.

Lavitz opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Shana.

"It's calling me!" she cried, and without warning, ran down the tunnel.

"Shana!" shouted Dart, immediately taking off after her.

He followed her down the tunnel until it opened up to a great cavern that filled him with terror. A black cliff of rock hugged the wall before falling into a great sea of bubbling, churning magma. Although the intense heat did not strain him, he was vividly aware of the great danger posed to them here. But somehow even more terrifying was the strange object that Shana beheld now, staring blankly at it, only a few feet from the edge of the path. Before them was a great statue, gray rather than black like the rest of the rock, and quite strange to behold. As Dart's mind tried to make sense of it, he identified a large, bulbous head attached for a proportionately small body. Dark, sunken pits resembled eyes, and strange antenna-like objects reached toward the ceiling. One great clawed arm fought for relief as it tried to pull the beast out of the magma, the other having been consumed by the liquid fire. Dart could see no legs.

Shuddering, he eyed the statue fearfully and considered the possibility of who would carve such a thing in the magma chamber of a volcano, and why. It seemed to exude unease, piercing Dart's heart with fear. The only thing that made him able to move forward was Shana's limp body standing awkwardly before it.

"Shana," said Dart quietly as he cautiously approached her and the statue.

"I'm sorry for running off," she said distractedly. "But this… I needed… to see it." Her eyes stared fixedly on the strange statue. Sweat beaded down her brow.

"This thing was… calling you?" he asked. She nodded as Lavitz ran into the cavern, followed by Rose. Shana's gaze did not turn.

"When I got here," she said distantly, "the strange voice stopped."

Dart glanced over at Lavitz, who was taking in the statue himself with an anxious eye, before taking a step closer to get a better look. Maybe, despite his own fear, he could discern why it exerted such a draw over Shana.

"Wait!" she cried, grabbing his arm. "Don't go near it. Something is wrong." Her face showed great fear and apprehension.

Keeping his feet firmly planted, Dart turned back to the statue and said, "But what is it?" It towered far above him, and he felt a strange hatred for it, though he knew not why. He had never seen anything like it before.

"A virage," responded Rose. Her voice carried a personal knowledge of the thing, and Dart turned to her questioningly. "Have you never heard of them?" she asked. Dart and Lavitz shook their heads; Shana continued to watch the statue. "Virage were used eleven thousand years ago in the Dragon Campaign, by the Winglies. They were like a trump card, used whenever the Winglies were feeling desperate or in a bind. They always powered through troops, no matter the number. The only ones ever to defeat them were dragons or dragoons."

"That sounds… terrifying," said Lavitz, crossing his arms. "Why would anyone make a statue of something like that? In a volcano?"

"It's not a statue," said Rose condescendingly. "This is a live Virage, frozen in time to escape the death of the Winglies. It's likely that it sought solace in a cave only to be caught in a volcanic eruption. It's only barely alive."

Dart's pulse quickened. To think that yet another beast of legend might come to life around him brought a heavy fear to his soul. "We should leave," he said sternly. "Now."

Just as he turned, the ground trembled and knocked him to his knees. Thinking an eruption must be imminent, Dart almost began to panic, but then an even more terrifying thought came to his mind. As the ground continued to shake and Rose, Lavitz, and Shana all fought to keep their balance, Dart looked back at the statue in horror. The light gray stone began to darken, and the old, stiff fingers began to move. The stub of a left arm shook violently in a vain attempt to grab the ledge. The creature's claws dug into the rock, cutting through it like sand, and hoisted the entire creature up onto the cliff. It stood now before them, if standing was the right word. Without legs, it sat awkwardly on what would have been its torso. It peered down at Shana before extending an eerie, ominous arm toward her.

Drawing his sword, Dart quickly stood and rushed over to Shana, pulling her back from danger. He was alarmed to see her dazed, petrified, but not by fear. Some other dark force had hold of her, and he glowered briefly at the virage before trying to pull her back. She unwillingly stumbled backward at the force of his pull, and he threw her toward Lavitz.

"Get her back to safety!" he yelled. "We'll take care of this!" Lavitz nodded and led Shana away while Dart and Rose stepped forward.

Standing at the ready, he waited as the virage turned its attention to them. Resting on its grotesque body, green and bulbous and inflamed, the virage turned to them and swung its large hand. Dart was taken aback by the swiftness of this attack, but managed to duck down in time to avoid it.

Glancing over at Rose, he shouted, "Any advice?"

"Yes," she said calmly. In an instant, she was surrounded by black and then stood with wings billowing behind her. "Transform!"

Dart's attention was turned back to the virage as it screeched upon seeing Rose's transformation. The sound was piercing, distorting his senses and almost paralyzing him with fear. Rose flew high into the air, seemingly unfazed, and cast a large bolt of dark energy at the creature's head. It recoiled, but then swatted at her. She deftly evaded and then shouted down at Dart.

"I said, transform!" The condescension snapped him back to his senses. Grabbing hold of his own fear, his anxiety, his hidden desire for battle, Dart called out to his fiery dragoon spirit. He felt power rise within him as flames leapt from his chest. A moment later, he glanced down and behind him and beheld once again that strange armor and his wings. Profoundly proud of his success, he turned back to the virage.

His fear and trepidation all but vanished. Almost as if it were instilled in his blood, he engaged in the battle. Flying up and out of the reach of the virage, he held up his left hand to create a fireball and hurled it at the virage. It reacted the same as it had to Rose's attack, recoiling and little more. It did little more than irritate it; he must try a different approach.

Brandishing his sword, he dived. Wind rushed through his hair, and at little more than a thought, his sword erupted into flames. The virage, focused on Rose, didn't seem to notice him until the last second, when it struggled to turn to face him. Coming down on its grotesque head, Dart forced his sword into the virage until all that extended was the sword hilt. A split second later, the cavern rang out with the mighty crack of an explosion as heat and fire radiated in each direction. The danger flew by him harmlessly, but the blast forced the virage backward, pulling his sword free and forcing it onto its side. Dart pulled back, smirking at his victory.

But his celebration came too early. The virage stirred, then pushed itself back up with its one arm. A bright white light shone from the center of its large head and fixated on Dart. He realized too late what was happening, and the light shot out in a tight beam, engulfing him in the dangerous magic. Pain exploded all over his body, knocking him cleanly to the ground. He cried out, tears welling up in his eyes, as he felt tiny needles stabbing him across his skin. He lay there for perhaps a minute, trying to recover and blinking rapidly. His vision blurred, either at the pain or the tears, and every minor movement only worsened the pain. Far above him, he saw the dark purple blot of Rose flit this way and that, expertly avoiding the danger.

Finally, the pain lessened enough that he could move. Struggling to his feet, every step still excruciating, he fought back tears once again before looking up to see Rose send a mighty bolt of dark energy that enveloped the entire head of the virage. He could not fight off the uneasy feeling that radiated from the black power, and the virage began to shriek again from within the black veil.

"Dart!" cried Rose. "It's your turn!"

Realizing the opportunity, he forced himself into the air without bothering to take his sword. Focusing on a point just before him, Dart poured all his energy into that very spot. A flame like a candle appeared, but soon it was raging fire. He felt the heat from the ball of energy growing in front of him, and he shouted to lend it power. All his efforts expended, it had grown to over two feet across, and he pulled back his fist. A powerful voice escaped his lips once again as he struck the fireball with all his strength, even as his own fist erupted into flames. The mighty impact sent it hurtling toward his enemy, who stilled shrieked in the darkness conjured by Rose.

As red met black, the magics fused and erupted with power. Black flames sprung up all over the virage, and its shrieking intensified. Uselessly waving its arm around, it fell backward and stumbled over the cliff. Dart panted heavily as it fell back into the magma, and instinctively put his gloved hands over his ears at the piercing sound that followed. He fell to the ground and grimaced as the shock ran up his legs, still sore and worn from the beam of light.

Exhaustion overtook him, and he fell to his knees, almost instantly reverting to his normal self. He cried out as the pain intensified, as Rose had promised it would, and fell forward onto his hands. A flash of light from the edge of the cliff told him that Rose had transformed as well, and he lifted his head to see her gazing wistfully at the virage as it slowly sank into the liquid fire.

At last silence filled the chamber, and Dart struggled to his feet.

"Whoa!" said Lavitz. Dart spun and saw Shana collapse to the ground as Lavitz struggled to hold her up.

"Shana!" The words escaped Dart before he was sure of what was happening, and his feet carried him to her despite the lingering hurt. Kneeling down, he cupped her face. "What's wrong?" he asked desperately.

Shana struggled to keep her head up and said weakly, "I… don't know."

Dart quickly placed a hand around her waist and helped Lavitz lift her. All he wanted was to get out of this accursed mountain, and never again go where he could not see the sky. He glanced over at Rose and saw that she was still standing near the edge of the magma, watching what remained of the virage sink beneath it. He wasn't sure how she could stand the heat; this room was so hot that even he was starting to feel uncomfortable; sweat poured from the brows of Lavitz and Shana.

"Rose!" he called. "Let's go!" He strained his neck trying to see her face, but it was hidden from him. At last, she turned around and walked toward them, obviously troubled by something. It was the first time Dart had ever seen her show any emotion except for irritation and anger. He wondered at it, but could find no strength to ask about it.

He and Lavitz carried most of Shana's weight as they walked back toward the main tunnel. At last they reached it, only to find that the horses were nowhere in sight.

"That's just great," mumbled Dart. Not only did this force Shana to walk, but all their supplies were now gone.

"They probably ran when that thing screeched like it did," said Lavitz.

They turned left, and after a couple minutes, Shana resumed walking unaided, although she was obviously still shaky. Dart was exhausted, all energy drained from him, and Rose seemed lost in thought. Silence reigned. Only Lavitz was near full capacity, and he spent the next hour or so glancing among them as they continued toward the end of the cave. At long last, after the path turned sharply to the right, they saw daylight ahead. Still silent, they quickened their pace and a few minutes later emerged into the bright sunlight.


	20. Moving Forward

Lavitz plopped down on the rough ground, angular rocks piercing him uncomfortably. A light breeze passed over him, and he felt a kind cooling sensation on his wet scalp. The temperature difference between the volcano and the outside air was drastic. He ran a hand through his hair, inviting the wind to dig deep through the thick blonde locks. He needed a haircut.

Around him, the others were taking seats as well, exhausted but pleased to be above ground once again. It was as if they had just stepped out of a lake instead of a mountain, bathed in their own sweat. The only exception was Dart. His skin and hair remained dry, no doubt because of his dragoon abilities. Lavitz was amazed at the seemingly endless powers of dragoons and eyed Dart, in awe of the great gift he had been given.

However, despite Dart's having been unfazed by the high temperatures, he hadn't left the mountain completely untouched. The battle inside had shaken him, or maybe it was the effect the virage had on Shana. _Probably a little of both_ , thought Lavitz. He seemed physically exhausted, eyes drooping slightly, dropping to the ground as soon as they had made it out. That beam from the virage had really seemed to hurt him, and he had expended a lot of energy conjuring up those attacks. But his eyes continuously came to rest on Shana. Her reaction to the statue, "hearing voices," being entranced by it, and growing weak when it had perished had made Lavitz deeply concerned. After what happened in the cave east of Bale, and now the virage, Lavitz was highly apprehensive about what could be going on with Shana.

She had been so drawn to the strange creature that she hadn't wanted to back away to a safe distance; he had had to drag her. In addition, with every successful attack on the virage, she had recoiled as if it had caused her intense discomfort. Lavitz turned to her now, and saw that she was wholly drained. In fact, she looked as if she would fall asleep immediately if only she lay her head back.

And then there was the mysterious Rose. Her eyes remained distant, even more so than usual. Lavitz could tell that she was focusing on something, but on what he could not tell. Was she puzzled over Shana's reaction to the virage? Was she upset that Dart had gotten hurt? Was it the virage itself that was causing her to recoil? The mystery surrounding Rose only deepened with each day. Lavitz thought her to be an attractive woman, but unpleasantly cruel. However, he was wise enough to know that this was not just happenstance. Perhaps some dark story of her past had led her to despise friendship, and her negative behavior was a subconscious attempt to repel those around her. And yet, she still followed them.

Not to mention the immense knowledge base she constantly worked from. Ever since Hoax, Lavitz had fought with possibilities of how she could have known this information, and he had determined that there must be lost chronicles of the Dragon Campaign in some distant part of Endiness that he had never even heard of. It frustrated him to think that Rose would have had access to such important information and not share it with the world.

The group sat in uneasy silence for many minutes. Lavitz seemed to be the only one who was not negatively affected by the mountain, beyond general tiredness and being painfully dehydrated. The others' silence unnerved him slightly, and he decided to at least be somewhat helpful.

Standing, he announced, "I'm going to try to find the horses. Hopefully, they came out this way. I know I'm thirsty, and I know you all probably are, too. Waterskins would be nice."

The silence was oppressive. Dart glanced up and nodded, and Shana gave him a small, thankful smile. Rose, however, did not react at all.

So Lavitz turned and walked away. Before him lay a lush green vale, filled with conifers. He hoped that the middle of the valley would hold a river or creek, and that there he would find the horses recovering from the heat. It seemed likely that they would have remained together after leaving the mountain, but he could not be sure.

Weaving through the pine and cedar, Lavitz spoke aloud to himself.

"What are you doing here, Lavitz?" he asked. "You join a war, get captured, and then rescued by the most stubborn and reckless man in Serdio, and then suddenly ancient history pops up everywhere." He ducked under a low tree branch and hopped over a fallen log. "First a giganto, which were supposed to be extinct since… what?" He thought back, remembering the wars of his father. "Wow, I guess it's only been twenty or thirty years... But still, that's crazy enough. Tack onto that your best friend turning into a hero of legend from a war that was fought eleven _thousand_ years ago. As if that were normal. Then you traipse off with him and this random woman who _also_ happens to be a dragoon… just for fun? Of course not!" He threw up his hands, then took a wrong step and sank ankle-deep into a mixture of mud and leaves. While working his foot out and consequently choosing higher, less muddy ground, he continued. "Oh, no, not for fun. We're hunting a _dragon_. A dragon! And what am I even supposed to be able to do against a dragon anyway?"

He sighed in frustration, remembering what Dart had said about the beast. So large and so formidable, with scales stronger than steel. He knew that his lance would be no match for it. He often worried that the dragon would overpower Dart and Rose, and that he would be helpless to stop its rampage through Serdio. He thought of King Albert in Indels Castle, probably already notified of Lavitz's daring escapade to defeat a creature straight out of legend. Lavitz wondered if the king was as worried now as he had been when Lavitz had gone missing a month ago.

"I'm sure he is," muttered Lavitz to no one. "He's my oldest friend, after all. I worry about _him_ all the time, don't I?"

The sloping earth began to flatten, and Lavitz glanced about him, standing silent for a moment. He thought he could hear a faint trickle of water coming from ahead, and he jolted forward with renewed vigor. As he propelled himself forward, driven by his thirst, he was reminded of the time that now seemed so long ago, when he and Dart and Shana had run ahead for water in the prairie. He smiled as he remembered the simpler time, with no strain or tension among them, no dragons or wars or volcanoes or virage.

A minute or so later, Lavitz found his prize. A creek perhaps four feet wide wound itself through the vale, cutting into the black rock below. It rushed furiously, no doubt carrying runoff from last night's storm. Bending down next to it, he cupped his hands and drank deeply. The water was cold, rushing down from the snowy tops of the mountains nearby. He splashed it over his head and face, savoring the sensation. He then stood and began walking upstream, hoping desperately that the horses were nearby.

An occasional breeze drifted past him, lifting the water from his face, hair, and neck, leaving behind a pleasant cool. He walked for another twenty minutes until he heard something ahead. Excitedly, he rushed forward. All four horses, together as he had hoped, stood next to the stream. Two of them were drinking, and as he approached, all four turned to face him, startled slightly.

"Hey, guys," he said warmly. His own horse whinnied and trotted up to him happily. Stroking her long nose, he said, "That's my girl. I missed you too, Luna."

Lavitz was most pleased to find that all their saddles and equipment were still intact and present, and he reached inside each pack to pull out waterskins and refill them. After this, he tied the reins of the other three horses together and mounted Luna. After patting her tawny neck, he urged her up the hill, leading them back to camp.

Now that he had cooled down, Lavitz, still wearing clothes wet with sweat, began to grow cold in the crispness; the mountain air had not yet recovered from the rain the night before, and it would probably be a few days before it grew warm again.

"Luna," said Lavitz absentmindedly. "Do you think we can ever get Dart and Shana together?" Glancing down, he saw that she had no interest in such a conversation, but he continued anyway. "They're obviously meant for each other. I could tell even before Shana said anything to me. At least, she's in love with him… I'm pretty sure that Dart loves her, too, but I'm just not sure how… Is she really just a sister to him? Or is there something else there? Do you have any insights?" He looked down expectantly again. "You're right," he answered. "Of course they'll get together. All we need to do is convince Dart to pay attention enough to know how Shana feels about him. So next time you have the chance, be sure to push them into each other."

The horse continued to climb up the hill silently. Lavitz guided her through the trees expertly, keeping them on a straight path back to the others. Lavitz prided himself in his directional senses, and surely enough, in less than an hour, he emerged from the trees almost exactly where he had entered. Up the hill, he saw his companions resting, although Dart stood at attention when he heard something approaching. Lavitz waved over at them, beaming despite their rugged demeanors.

As he approached, Dart moved closer and greeted his horse. "Thanks, man," he said, tired but sincere.

Nodding, Lavitz dismounted and grabbed the waterskins from Shana's and Rose's packs and handed them out to their respective owners. Rose took hers curtly and muttered thanks, but Shana grinned weakly up at him.

"Thank you, Lavitz," she said warmly, proceeding to drink several gulps.

"It was nothing," said Lavitz, grinning. Perhaps if he acted as though nothing were wrong, the others would adopt the same attitude. He was grieved at their shaken manner, and hoped only to restore them to the happiness they had shared that night in Bale.

He moved over to sit next to Dart, who was drinking deeply from his waterskin. After a pause, Dart asked, "How did you find the horses?"

"Mostly luck," admitted Lavitz. "I thought they might be as thirsty as we were, given the heat in that mountain. So I found my way down to the middle of the valley and found a creek. I hiked along it for a while, and there they were."

"And I thought we only had bad luck left." The irritation in Dart's voice did not escape Lavitz's attention.

For a couple minutes, Lavitz ruminated over what to say. He felt a need to lift Dart's spirits, but how to do so was evading him. Finally, he had an idea.

"I honestly don't think any of this is just luck," he offered. Dart gave him a skeptical look. Chuckling, Lavitz continued. "I've always felt that there was some kind of guiding force leading us in the right direction. I mean, what are the odds that you would be breaking _into_ Hellena at the same time I'm breaking _out_? Not to mention the whole thing with dragoons. The odds of you running into Rose at the same time you ran into that dragon, and then she _happens_ to be a dragoon, and _happens_ to be able to make you turn into one, too... That kind of stuff doesn't just happen randomly. So because of all that... I think that the whole incident with the snake in the cave - and that weird thing in the volcano - happened for some reason, even if we're not sure why yet."

While delivering this speech, Lavitz noticed Shana tuning in, and although she didn't physically react, he was fairly certain Rose had as well. He knew that Shana must be battling with herself about what could be going on with her and the virage, and he was pleased to see her strained expression relax slightly as he spoke. He may not be able to explain everything, but he at least wanted them to know that this was not all for naught.

Dart, however, seemed unconvinced. Upon Lavitz's mention of the snake, he had glanced over at Shana, but now he stared fixedly on the lush valley before him. His expression was thoughtful, and Lavitz tried to discern what could be going on in his mind. He knew from earlier this morning that Dart was feeling inadequate for the task before them, and Lavitz wished with all his heart that Dart could see how much strength he really carried. Lavitz thought him to be a great man, selfless and brave, willing to walk straight into death itself to save those he loved. He mourned the fact that so much calamity had befallen him over his life. It was no wonder that he fought so fiercely to protect Shana.

They remained silent for several more minutes. Although Lavitz typically preferred conversation, he had learned quickly while traveling with Dart and Shana that they did not. Quite often over the past several weeks, he had deferred to their desires for silence, and occasionally he still felt that he had talked too much as they had approached Bale. Now, he sensed that they still needed time to process the events of the day, or maybe they were simply too exhausted to speak freely.

Surprisingly, Rose was the first one to prod for a change of pace. She stood suddenly and announced that they should be moving because it was only just past noon. The sun was shining down from almost directly overhead, warming them slightly in the chill air. As they made for their mounts, Rose explained that if they made good time, they would make it to the edge of the dragon's nesting grounds by nightfall, giving them time to rest before the next day. Unspoken was the fact that the next day held a fate-changing battle against a legendary monster.

Setting their sights southeast, Rose took the lead on her black horse to direct them through the trees. After half an hour of silence, Lavitz finally decided to poke around for a conversation. Leading Luna to fall into step next to Dart, he spoke up.

"So, Dart, have you put any more thought to the Black Monster?" Lavitz hoped that the distance between them and the women would be enough to encourage Dart to open up a little about it. It appeared to work, as he responded almost immediately.

"Not since Bale, no," he said. "I guess I've been… distracted."

"Do you ever think you'll figure out what it really is?"

Dart sighed and shook his head, dropping his gaze to his hands as he fidgeted with the reins. "I don't know… I spent so long chasing down that thing and came up empty-handed. I got more information from Minister Noish in five minutes than I did in five years." His frustration was evident.

"Perhaps we'll find some more treasure troves of information as we travel about," reassured Lavitz. "There have to be more people who know about it."

"Maybe," said Dart. A sour look crossed his face. _Probably thinking about his home_ , Lavitz thought.

After a moment, Lavitz asked, "What will you do when all this is over? The dragon defeated, the war over, everyone's safe again? Will you go back to hunting it down?"

"I guess so. I've been east. It would make sense to try to go west."

"What will you do when you find it?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead, really," said Dart quietly. "I mean… Part of me wants to kill him for what he did to me and my family."

"That's understandable," muttered Lavitz, remembering his own private quest for revenge. Like Dart, he knew that the war and his friends were more important, but he couldn't help but relive the rage and hatred every time he thought about Greham. Even now his skin crawled as he remembered that name.

"Who would do something like that?" asked Dart, suddenly animated. "Who would kill all those innocent people for absolutely no reason? In such a horrible way." His voice cracked, and he quickly stopped, studying his hands once again.

"They call it a monster for a reason," said Lavitz. "You'll find him one day, Dart. I have faith in that."

"Thanks," he said, sniffing.

They traveled in silence for a time, until easy conversation began to flow once more. As they caught up to the women, their light-hearted conversation seemed to lift Shana's spirits, and she soon joined in. Even Rose made a few minor contributions, although her comments were usually cynical or corrective. Still, Lavitz was pleased to see that she was back to her old self, and that Shana and Dart were able to discuss and laugh together again. Although he felt the heavy weight of their monumental task at all times, Lavitz did his best to hide this from the others, trying to keep them in high spirits. The only person that obviously knew what dangers were going to present themselves tomorrow was Rose.

As dusk began to fall, they all decided to make camp for the night. With the sun setting, the warmth of the air had fled as well, and as dew settled around them, they each began to feel a chill. Finding a small clearing, they dismounted, letting the horses graze. After they had gathered some firewood, Dart created a small flame with which to light it, and they all gathered around the warm glow.

Silence fell as their shifting ceased and the horses fell asleep. The only sounds they could hear now were the hooting of a nearby owl and the crackling of the fire. Even the crickets were silent in the cold night air. Lavitz could feel the tension creeping into the camp as they each considered what must be done after the sun rose the next day. The only one not putting off an air of trepidation was Rose, who maintained her normal vacant stare directed toward the fire. Lavitz wondered if she was really as calm as she appeared to be, or if she was simply adept at masking her own emotions.

In contrast, Dart's face was contorted with worry and apprehension, transparent as ever. Normally, Lavitz would have found it amusing that Dart, who constantly fought so hard to hide his feelings from them, was as easy to read as an open book; but at this moment, Lavitz only felt compassion for the great burden that Dart was carrying. While Lavitz had been dealt hefty amounts of responsibility over the years, he knew that none of it could compare to the intense pressure Dart must feel. He was one of two people in all of Serdio who could hope to defeat the dragon, and he felt wholly unprepared for it. Lavitz struggled to comprehend the weight of such a dilemma. Thinking back to this morning, he ran his memory over their conversation while looking out across the marshes. He almost felt guilty, having laid the lives of all the men in Serdio on Dart's successfully vanquishing the monster, but he tried to remind himself that Dart had needed the push. Though Dart had said nothing, Lavitz could always tell when a soldier was having second thoughts about a battle to come. He couldn't count the number of times he had had to give the same kind of speech to his own troops.

For Shana, however, Lavitz was fairly certain that she was less worried about her own wellbeing or the outcome of the battle so much as she was worried about Dart himself. She was afraid of what might happen to _him_ tomorrow, not her, and probably not even Lavitz. Honestly, he admired Shana's devotion to Dart. It was something that had always been between his own parents, and something he had cherished about their relationship. No matter what, they would always put each other above everything else. They had sacrificed many of their own desires for each other. Over the past several weeks, Lavitz had seen the budding of this type of relationship between Dart and Shana. Although Dart had plenty of room for growth, it was obvious that he was selfless when it came to Shana. And on Shana's part, Lavitz knew that if she could balance the need to help Dart with her own - often neglected - need to take care of her own needs, their relationship would be even stronger.

All this ran through his mind as he watched their anxious faces across the fire. The tension was palpable.

But Lavitz was unsure of exactly what he was feeling. He knew that he was nervous, but he wasn't sure why. Perhaps he was afraid of being physically harmed or maimed, even possibly killed. Perhaps he was afraid of what might happen to Dart and Rose as they fought against such a strong foe. Or perhaps he was afraid that they might lose altogether, and that Basil would be lost forever. Most likely, he thought, it was a combination of these three things. However, his duty that had been instilled into him as leader of the First Knighthood, was not to worry about his own fears, but to be a strong rock for those he served with and for. He may not be able to take away their worries, but he could show them that this group was strong enough to overcome anything.

And so he struggled for half an hour to come up with some words of encouragement, or at least something to calm them enough to sleep. He recalled many speeches he had heard in the past, men like Kaiser or even King Albert trying to build morale before a big fight. But he was ashamed to find himself completely at a loss for words.

By now, the darkness was complete. Rose, sitting just outside their small circle, began to flicker, as if she herself was a shadow being cast by the flame. Lavitz had noted such behavior before, and he found it most curious. Just as he was beginning to ponder it, she suddenly stirred, becoming more coherent, and scooted forward slightly. She then began to speak.

"We need to talk about tomorrow," she said, her tone serious. Dart and Shana jumped slightly when she spoke, and Lavitz stepped in to give them a moment to recover.

"About the dragon?" he inquired.

Rose nodded. "We need to discuss our plan."

"How do you plan to fight a dragon?" asked Dart cynically. His anxiety was manifesting as irritation.

"I've told you before," snapped Rose. "You outwit it. The creatures are powerful, but stupid."

Seeing Dart rearing for a comeback, Lavitz interrupted. "So what do we need to do?" he asked.

"Obviously, Dart and I are the only ones who can really do much damage here," she explained.

Her condescending tone forced Lavitz to look away for a moment. Frustrated, he told himself that it wasn't because he was useless; it was because he wasn't a dragoon. _Why does Rose's speech still bother me?_ he asked himself. _You know how she is_.

Turning to Dart, she said, "So, you and I will be in the air, attacking from above. It will be difficult for the dragon to focus on too many things at once, and it's slow, which is where our advantages lie. With Dart and me in the air, we'll need you two" - she turned to Shana and Lavitz - "to try to keep its attention off us, at least a little bit."

"That's not happening," said Dart suddenly, turning to glare at Rose. "If you think we're putting them in harm's way just so we can get in a couple good shots, then yo-"

"That's exactly what's going to happen," she returned, meeting his gaze sternly. Dart retreated somewhat, but managed to maintain his fierce eye until she turned back to Lavitz and Shana. "I won't lie. This will be dangerous for all of us. But you both decided to come with us, and like it or not, you'll be helping us. Dragons, especially green-tusked dragons, won't be able to follow both you two running around on the ground and us attacking from above. Your main worries will be the dragon's tail, and the dragon's breath. His tail will be enough to knock you both into a tree and break a couple ribs. The breath, however, is the most dangerous part of the whole animal."

"Poison," said Lavitz quietly. He remembered all too well the last words of Mal in the Seventh Fort.

"Yes," replied Rose. "Broken ribs you can recover from. Scratches from its claws will hurt, but they'll heal. If you get a direct blast from that poisonous breath… I'm not sure there's a cure for it. You all saw what it did to those soldiers in the Seventh Fort." Lavitz's chest tightened as he remembered the carnage. "You will fare no better."

Suddenly Dart stood, enraged and towering over Rose. Lavitz readied himself to step in should either Dart or Rose overreact.

"I will _not_ stand by while you just throw them out for cannon fodder!" he shouted, arm gesturing angrily. "It's too dangerous a job for them, and you know it. We can't just risk their lives on the off chance that it gives us a tiny sliver of advantage!"

Rose gave Dart a look that chilled even Lavitz to his bone. Although she remained seated, she was far more intimidating than Dart could ever be as she glared at him. The darkness surrounding her seemed to lend itself to her frightening aura, and Lavitz found himself scooting ever so slightly away from her.

"This is bigger than us, Dart," she said menacingly. "It always has been. Bigger than you, or Shana, or Lavitz. And somehow you manage to focus on the one, or the few, instead of focusing on the bigger picture. If we do not kill this dragon tomorrow, thousands of innocent souls will die. It is well worth losing two people, to save thousands more."

Dart took a small step back, retreating from Rose's wrathful logic. He maintained a determined look, but also seemed almost ready to concede the point. Quietly this time, he said, "There has to be another way."

For a brief moment, Lavitz considered Rose's plan. He knew that Rose was the most intelligent person in their group, and the wisest, and that following her advice would likely yield the best results. But he could not deny that he was hesitant to throw himself into danger. More than this, however, Lavitz was afraid that something might happen to Shana, and he knew this to be Dart's real fear as well. He knew her to be very capable in battle, but he didn't like making this decision without her input.

Standing in an attempt to pull Dart's attention, Lavitz said, "Rose has a point, Dart." Turning to him, Dart looked so overwhelmed that Lavitz thought he might cry. "As hard as it may be for you to bear, I would gladly lay down my life so that others can survive. I chose to come with you, despite astronomical odds, and I will help you in whatever way I can." Dart opened his mouth to respond, but Lavitz cut him off. "I have a feeling that Rose knows what she's talking about. I think this plan could work. However" - he turned to Shana - "what I have decided, I decided for myself only. Shana, what do you say?"

Of all those in their group, Shana was the least prepared for the task ahead, having had no formal military training, and it was obvious that she was struggling with this decision. Dart turned to her, waiting expectantly with a pained expression, only serving to increase the pressure on her. She glanced around at each of them, her eyes ultimately resting on Dart. His eyes pleaded with her to say no. Finally, she stood ceremoniously and announced her decision.

"I can fight, too. I've come all this way, and I'm not about to turn back now or hide while everyone else fights for their lives. If we're doing this, we're doing it together." Her eyes darted around the camp, looking for some kind of feedback. Rose raised an eyebrow, either impressed, surprised, or cynical; Lavitz could not tell. Dart's jaw clenched, and he averted his gaze, staring at the ground. Lavitz, however, met Shana's gaze and gave her a proud smile.

Because he was proud. Far too often, Shana's bravery and self-sacrifice were overlooked, even by Dart. She had fought long and hard to stay by his side, willing to do whatever it took to know that he was safe. Lavitz understood Shana more than she knew, and he was proud to be going into battle with her.

"So it's decided," said Rose, returning to her former stony state, as if the argument had never happened.

Dart stepped away from the fire, rubbing his forehead, and Shana and Lavitz eyed him with concern. It was painfully obvious how upset he was about this plan, but Lavitz was unsure as to whether he should let him work it out on his own or try to reassure him. After Dart mumbled something about going off to try to hunt some food, Lavitz recognized his request for solace as Dart walked away from the fire and into the black. Shana turned to follow him, but Lavitz interrupted.

"Don't," he said. "He needs some time to process. We can talk to him about it tomorrow."

Hesitantly, she returned to her seat. Lavitz walked over to the horses and dug out some rations, distributing them around the fire.

"But I thought Dart was going to bring food," said Shana, confused.

Lavitz opened his mouth to respond, but Rose beat him to it. "He's not actually hunting," she said. "He didn't have any of the proper equipment with him, and it would be difficult for him to do in the dark anyway." Her eyes remained focused on the flames jumping around in front of her. Shana looked at Lavitz for confirmation, and he nodded.

"Dart was just trying to come up with an excuse to be alone for a while. He'll be back soon," he added hurriedly when he saw Shana's worry.

The three ate in silence, the atmosphere turning tense once again. After a while, Rose lay down to sleep. Shana soon followed, although she struggled to find any comfort; she kept tossing around, no doubt thinking constantly of Dart. But finally, after perhaps an hour, she seemed to drift off.

Lavitz remained awake, keeping watch until Dart decided to return. Ever grateful for the fire, he moved closer to it, trying to escape the cool night air. He envied Dart's ability to keep himself warm. Lavitz marveled at the many powers of dragoons, both in and out of combat. Since transforming, Dart had become stronger and faster, though he didn't think that Dart had actually noticed. He had been slightly concerned with Dart's irritation about the rain, but was impressed with his ability to hold that flame constant for almost three hours when they had had no firewood. And with Dart's extraordinary and instinctual battle against the virage today, Lavitz began to wonder if Dart had any more need of him.

In the beginning, Dart had needed Lavitz to break out of Hellena Prison, and then to help them travel across the country. He had given Dart a purpose and safety when he couldn't return to his home. In the Battle of Hoax, Dart had needed him in the fights against that elite soldier and the giganto. But now that Dart was realizing his abilities as a dragoon, it seemed that those days were coming to a close. Lavitz couldn't help but feel that he was supposed to be with this group of people, but his purpose was becoming more and more difficult to see.

As the hours slid slowly by, Lavitz kept watch over their camp, pondering the dangers that lay ahead, and hoping that Dart was finding his resolve somewhere among the trees.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Luna is, of course, a tribute to the importance of the moon in this story while also a hat-tip to the amazing Luna Lovegood of Harry Potter.


	21. Fear and Apprehension

Dart walked away from his friends as the darkness swallowed him. He struggled to breathe. A deep-seated fear rumbled through his chest, and he clenched his fists in a paltry attempt to stay his own emotions. He heard Lavitz say something from behind him, but he could not focus enough to hear it. His distress carried him far away from camp, and it was almost an hour later before he stopped.

The chill night air surrounded him, but he did not mind. What was more irksome was the dew that had climbed all over his boots and seeped into them, wetting his feet. He had always hated that feeling, that squishing sensation with every step, even before he was a dragoon. But now the fire inside him burned hot in resistance. He impressed even himself as he focused his abilities on his feet to dry them out as he walked.

As he came alongside a layer of black rock jutting out into the valley, he stopped and felt it with his hand. Recoiling from the water sitting on it, he then produced a small flame and burned the water away before coming to rest on the rock, legs dangling slightly above the ground. The darkness was complete except for the ever-present moonlight filtering through the needles of the pines. Looking up, he was just able to catch a glimpse of the moon as the trees swayed in the breeze.

Sitting still, he was no longer able to focus on his own movement, and all at once all the emotions he had been avoiding came flooding back to him all at once. His walk had far from exhausted him, but he panted heavily, gripping the edges of the stone until his knuckles turned white.

Shana's voice rang in his mind: _I'm not about to hide while everyone else fights for their lives_. He hung his head, and a lump formed in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but to no avail. Before he could stop it, tears began to flow down his face, and he was forced to breathe between sobs. Mournful cries escaped his lips, and he was silently grateful that he had traveled so far from the others.

For several long minutes, all he knew was his weeping.

As the tears finally ebbed, his breaths came rigidly, and he sniffed. Wiping his face, he quickly burned away the liquid with an intense heat and sat, silent except for occasional sniffs, watching the water evaporate away. He felt numb, somehow a more pleasurable state than before.

He stared down at the ground before him, watching the rays of moonlight dance back and forth over the moss-covered earth. He wanted to be home. He wanted to leave this accursed forest, this mountain range, and all the danger, and go home. He mourned not having been able to spend more time in Seles before leaving for Shana, or just simply returning after delivering Lavitz safely to Bale. Effortlessly, he recalled the layout of the small town, the town hall, his old house, Shana's home, the creek where they used to play, and the nearby fields. He and Shana used to spend all day roaming the wilderness, intrigued with every frog and tree and blade of grass. Once, they had even tried to make a map of the area around Seles. He chuckled as he remembered the crude drawing, widely disproportionate and skewed.

He had hated getting a job, but as soon as he was old enough, his adopted parents had all but forced him into working the fields for one of the farmers in town. Instead of running free with Shana, he had wasted away his days tilling earth, spreading fertilizer, and hulling wheat. It had made him strong, and he had earned his keep, but not a day went by when he hadn't thought of her.

That's all he really wanted now - to go back to the days when it was just the two of them, with no worries and no danger. No virage and no dragons.

Dragons.

A sharp intake of breath broke his reverie. Was there really any hope for them? For Shana?

Propping his elbows on his knees, he rubbed his face. He was tired, partly from the virage and partly because of the intense stress weighing on him. He rolled his shoulders to alleviate it, but it did little good.

He just couldn't quite stand the idea of Shana being thrown at a dragon in the way Rose had proposed. The thought made him cringe over and over. A million scenarios ran through his mind, showing him a million different ways this battle could go awry. Although he had faced the beast before, he had only barely escaped it, and now the danger would be much greater. He tried to imagine Shana's frail human form facing off against it, but was only met with despair.

And not only Shana was at risk, but also Lavitz. This strange man that he had known for less than two weeks had become his best friend, even in so short a time. Dart had never known that closeness could spawn so quickly between two people; even his deep relationship with Shana had taken time. But there was something about a friendship forged in the fires of battle that made it tough, hardy, and strong. Their fights in Hellena, in the cave, and in Hoax had worked as a catalyst for their relationship, and now he knew that he would not trade it for anything. If Shana and Lavitz both survived the dragon, maybe everything would be okay. They could go back to Bale and live there.

He thought back to the balcony in Indels Castle, when he had gotten so angry when Lavitz's decision had put his own life in danger. Even then, Dart was able to sense their deepening friendship, and he had wanted to protect it at all costs. He swore, irritated at himself for having handled the situation so poorly. He felt the same anger now, only mingled with a sickening feeling of helplessness. Once again, Lavitz had chosen to walk into harm's way all by himself, and all Dart could hope to do was kill the dragon before it killed his friends.

Dart cursed his situation. He felt so overwhelmed by fantastic events that had sprung to life around him in the past couple weeks. A kind moment of peace had been interrupted by the very same dragon they were to fight tomorrow, and then everything else had rushed by afterward.

An owl hooted loudly in a nearby tree, startling him. He shook his head at his reaction, irritated that he was now jumping at bird calls. Dragged back to the physical world, he took in the sounds of the night. One of his favorite things while traveling the wilderness for five years was simply looking up at the stars and _listening_. Several times he had been met by a stray creature - a fox or a deer - and had watched it silently until it shuffled away into the darkness. Now, he could hear nothing but that lonely owl. The night was far too cold for any insects to be out, and maybe the other animals were avoiding him because of all the noise he had made.

Sighing heavily, he spoke aloud to himself.

"You can't change Rose's mind. Or Shana or Lavitz. So just… deal with it."

How he wished he could! But no matter how many times he told himself to ignore his fears or believe that it was for the best, he could not. Still, he was thankful for the silence and solitude. It gave him a chance to actually think. He felt as if he had been rushing through everything since he came back to Seles, never having a moment to sit and just relax. Everything had been stressful except their night in Bale with Lavitz's mother. He remembered his one moment of peace in Hoax just before they left, and wished for that moment back.

 _Be grateful for this one, Dart_ , he told himself.

Groaning in frustration, he reached up and rubbed his eyes. What if he had just stayed in Bale? Become a palace guard, found a place for him and Shana to live. Life would be simpler. He may actually be happy instead of tired and worried. But deep inside, he knew that staying would have been the wrong decision.

If he had stayed in Bale, then Lavitz would have gone to Hoax alone and faced the battle alone. Would he have been able to defeat the giganto without Dart? Rose and Dart's dragoon spirit seemed to be the only reason they had won the battle. Perhaps Lavitz would have died then and there, and the dragon would have continued its rampage throughout Serdio until it reached Bale, undoubtedly killing himself and Shana in the process. This realization startled him. Perhaps it was as Lavitz had said; perhaps there was a greater force working to make these things happen. Perhaps it was not mere chance that he met Lavitz, who would guide him into this war, awakening his dragoon spirit and leading him into battle with a dragon.

Dart's breath quickened as he considered this possibility. Maybe, just maybe, something greater really _was_ at work here. Some sort of fate had reeled him in for a greater purpose. The implications were staggering. If this were true, it would mean that Shana, too, was meant to be here, and perhaps the outlook of tomorrow might not be so grim. It would mean that he really did have the capability to defeat the dragon, as Lavitz seemed to believe, so that he could save the people of Serdio. Maybe fate had brought him to this moment so that he could end a bloody war.

He scoffed. _Fate?_ he scorned. _Come on, Dart._

And yet, something inside him clung to that idea. The idea that whatever had led him and Shana here would get them through the battle the next day. He knew to reject this in his mind, but his heart told a different story.

What if, as Lavitz believed, this was true? His spirit rose with a sense of purpose and determination, and then crashed as the responsibility of such a thought landed squarely on his shoulders. How could it be possible that he would be the one chosen for this task? He was nothing special. He was an orphan that had inherited a dragoon spirit. If fate had guided him here, he had still made the choices to follow it. Right? Fate lay the path, and man followed it where he willed. What if he made the wrong choice now, and caused the downfall of a generation?

He cringed at the prospect, holding his head in his hands once again, struggling to fight off his fears. If something he did or failed to do caused harm to Shana or Lavitz, he would never be able to forgive himself. He cursed as tears slid down his cheeks, and he hurriedly wiped them away and breathed deeply, trying to stifle his emotions. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind, but images of his friends, injured or dead, kept surfacing. His breathing became more and more labored, and he clutched his skull in an effort to block out the negative thoughts.

Suddenly he heard a strange sizzling sound, and his heart skipped a beat. Bewildered, he glanced down and saw the dew boiling on the black rock in an almost perfect circle around him. He chuckled as he realized what had happened, and he lessened the heat emanating from his chest.

He was a dragoon. Had he forgotten? He controlled fire itself. Had he not destroyed the virage with Rose's help? They had already disposed of one legendary beast. They could defeat another. As if to prove it to himself, he swung his hand up and conjured a flame, illuminated the rock and nearby trees. He watched it flicker about for several moments, trying to convince himself of its potency. At last, he let it die.

Feeling slightly more stable, he breathed slowly.

 _Make a decision, Dart_ , he told himself. _Right now. You have to figure out what you're going to do_.

He thought of Rose and her strange desire to help them succeed. He thought of Lavitz's high principles and his intense sense of duty toward his country and his friends. And he thought of Shana and her drive not only to be with him, but also to help him be strong. Dart was firmly confident that Shana could never fathom how much strength her mere presence brought him every day. He knew that she would never be safe when there was a dragon being used in war, no matter where she was, and he knew that Lavitz would never stop fighting to protect his country.

Standing suddenly, Dart looked intently in the direction of the camp. He wasn't sure if he could really succeed or not. But he was finally sure of one thing: he would definitely try.


	22. The Dragon's Nest

Lavitz was beginning to drift off to sleep. He fought it, jerking his head up every time it began to droop, but it was nearing midnight, and he was unwilling to wake either Shana or Rose to exchange watches. At last, he heard footsteps coming through the trees and jolted upright. Slightly wary, he stood and gripped his lance in his left hand. To his great relief, Dart emerged out of the darkness into the light of the fire. The women did not stir, and Dart stepped quietly over to Lavitz. He searched Dart's face and was surprised to see that he seemed rather calm.

"Hey," said Dart quietly. "I wanted to apologize… for storming off like that." Dart kept his eyes trained on the ground, only glancing up occasionally.

Smiling, Lavitz said, "All is forgiven, my friend. I can't blame you, either. That was a lot we piled on all at once."

"No kidding," said Dart, slumping down to the ground. Lavitz joined him and clapped him on the shoulder before gasping and pulling back his hand as he felt a searing heat.

"Whoa, tone it down, buddy," he said, shaking his hand to relieve the pain.

"Sorry," chuckled Dart. "I like to be warm."

"Obviously!" Lavitz laughed quietly and waited a moment before deciding to prod for an explanation of what had happened. "You seem more at ease now," he said.

Dart sighed and nodded. "I was thinking about… you guys. You and Shana, mostly." He looked down and fingered some blades of grass. "I won't lie; I don't like this plan. But I also know that it might be necessary. And besides…" He raised his head and watched Shana take in slow breaths. "We came this far, didn't we? What's a dragon, after all we've been through?"

Lavitz grinned as he realized Dart's maturity. He knew that much more than this had churned around in him in his time away, but he was pleased at the little Dart had decided to reveal. It was obvious that Dart had come to terms with what might happen, and that he had returned with a little extra self-confidence.

"I agree," said Lavitz, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Whatever happens tomorrow," Dart began, a pained look returning to his face. "I just want you to know that… you're a really good friend. And… I probably wouldn't be here if not for you. So thanks. For… everything."

Chuckling at Dart's word play, Lavitz simply responded, "Anytime, my friend."

They fell into a comfortable silence, which was soon interrupted by a large yawn from Lavitz. At this, Dart seemed to remember the hour, as he told Lavitz to get some sleep while he kept watch for a while. After lightly protesting, Lavitz agreed to get some rest and lay down, quickly finding sleep in the comfort of the warm fire.

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning, the group of travelers stirred. Rose, having been chosen for third watch, was already awake and sullenly watched the others as they slowly came to. The morning air was even cooler than the night before, but the bright sunshine promised warmer temperatures as the day went on.

As he sat down to eat a light breakfast, Lavitz felt a deep-seated fear rising in his gut as he thought of what lay ahead. Glancing around, it was obvious that Shana felt the same, but it seemed that Dart did not. His late-night revelations must have had a real impact on him, Lavitz thought, because he seemed confident and ready to go. He still was not talkative, but Dart usually took a while to get going in the mornings anyway.

Rose, Lavitz was frustrated to see, was emotionless as ever. It was as if this were just another day at a boring job for her, and Lavitz desperately longed to pick her brain and figure out what was always going on inside it.

The group did not procrastinate long; within an hour of waking, they were already mounted and continuing south. For the first time, they traveled single file without necessity, as if each person desperately wanted to keep to themselves. Lavitz did not feel this way, however, his anxiety better tamed with conversation than inner contemplation, and found himself craving a discussion with Dart, wanting to find out more of what had happened with him last night. He was surprised that Shana didn't even seem curious; perhaps she understood him better than Lavitz had thought.

It was only a couple hours later when their surroundings began to change. Deciduous maples and oaks began to appear amid the other conifers, and the dew evaporated as the sun delivered its promised heat. But what was truly strange was that the plants seemed to be growing darker. Instead of the pleasant green found throughout Serdio, the trees and shrubs began to show a sickly gray tint, as if they were covered in shadow. In addition, the air grew stale. Despite being outdoors, it felt as if they were trapped in a dusty old basement that had never seen the light of day. Lavitz's muscles tensed; this felt wrong.

He trotted forward and noted his observations to the others.

"Yes, we're nearing the nest," said Rose matter-of-factly. "What you see is the effects of the dragon's poison."

"It kills things?" asked Dart.

"Not exactly," replied Rose. "Because of the slow seep of poison into the soil, it changes plants into something strange and wild. We would do well not to drink any water while in this forest."

Keeping an eye on his surroundings, Lavitz soon realized that she was right. The plants took on more and more grotesque shapes the deeper into the nest they went. Soon, it seemed as if the trees and brush were pressing in on them, warning them to leave.

After about an hour in the stale air, Lavitz began clearing his throat and coughing. Grabbing a swift drink, he glanced around and noticed that Shana seemed to be having the same struggle. However, Dart and Rose seemed fine. A few minutes later, as the condition worsened, he coughed loudly in an effort to clear his struggling lungs, but it did little good.

"What's up?" asked Dart soon after.

"I'm not sure," said Lavitz. "Something is bothering my throat, like an allergic reaction or something."

"Mine, too," said Shana grimly.

"It's poison in the air," said Rose, irritatingly stoic. Did she not care if they all died?

Turning sharply to her, Dart exclaimed his concerns. "In the air? How do we escape it?"

"You don't," she replied. "We leave before it kills you."

"You guys seem fine, though," noticed Shana.

"Poison doesn't affect dragoons as much. It would take several more hours before Dart and I felt any effects. For you and Lavitz, though, it would be best we don't linger much past nightfall. As long as we leave before then, any effects should disappear in an hour or two."

As Rose spoke, Lavitz grew angry. How could she have knowingly brought them here without warning them about such a dangerous hazard? But rather than speaking his irritation, he decided to refrain in the name of peace. Still, he couldn't deny that he was somewhat intrigued. He had known for several months that Sandora had no defenses mounted near this forest, and now it was clear why.

Glancing over at Dart, Lavitz saw that his countenance had fallen. Dart was already worried enough about them, and this had only made it worse. However, Lavitz was surprised that Dart did not speak up in protest. Instead, he followed along quietly, eyes averted, studying his horse's mane. Lavitz noticed that Shana perceived the change as well; she made an active attempt to appear strong and hardy so as to keep Dart from worrying, taking in strong breaths and holding her head high. Lavitz smiled.

At last, the scenery changed, although not for the better. The dense trees now blocked out most of the sunlight, making it seem late in the day, and the flat earth turned hilly. Strange spider-like webbing started appearing between trees and covering entire bushes. As the webs became more common, Lavitz grew more uneasy.

Suddenly, as they turned between the trees, a giant hole lay before them. Old dried webbing adorned every edge of the tunnel, and a horrible stench wafted out of it. Coughing, Lavitz tried to cover his mouth. Looking about, he noticed several other holes in the area, although none were as large as this one. It seemed that there was a network of tunnels below them.

"This seems to be the place," said Rose, dismounting.

The rest followed suit, tying the horses to a tree and taking a last drink of water. Dart stepped apprehensively toward the edge of the hole, and Lavitz couldn't help but do the same. Gazing down, he saw little more than eerie darkness. However, it seemed that they would be able to climb down the webbing if they were very careful. Lavitz bent down and touched it; it was tough and dry, but not sticky.

"I guess we'll have to climb down," he said, grimacing.

"Why does everything have to be underground?" complained Dart, voicing Lavitz's own concerns. Then after a moment, he turned and announced, "I'll go down first. Then Lavitz, then Shana, and Rose can come down last."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and he hesitantly eased down feet-first, grasping the webbing for support. To Lavitz's relief, it held. A few moments later, Lavitz, too, slid down.

Although it was slightly elastic, the web remained strong as he worked his way down. The light dwindled, and proper foot- and handholds became difficult to spot. He was especially grateful whenever a bit of rock jutted out far enough to hold his weight. Continuing down, he heard Shana and then Rose begin the descent. After only a minute or so, to Lavitz's great frustration, he found it abnormally hard to breathe, and he coughed violently several times. He paused until the fit was over and then continued.

Finally, Dart's voice rang out, echoing around them. "I made it to the bottom!" he shouted. "It's not too much farther!"

His statement proved true, as Lavitz glanced down and saw a dark floor and Dart's murky silhouette standing a few feet from the wall. A few moments later, he was on the ground, breathing heavily. Despite taking deep breaths, he simply couldn't intake enough air to sustain him; every inhale sent pain spiking through his lungs. He knew that this was not normal for him after such light exercise, and he immediately worried about Shana. Still straining to catch his breath, he craned his neck to watch her. She was making good time, but was slowing down. She had had several coughing fits, and her breathing became heavily labored. Eventually, Rose caught up with her and paused next to her.

Lavitz expected to hear some sort of derisive comment from Rose, but she surprised him. "You're almost done," she said. "Just a few more feet and you can drop down." Her voice almost sounded concerned, but Rose was exceedingly adept at hiding her emotions; Lavitz was not sure if he had heard properly. Shana nodded, but paused a few moments longer, struggling to take in heavy breaths.

A moment later, she continued, and Rose kept in line with her. Only six feet from the bottom, however, something went wrong. Shana wasn't getting enough air, and suddenly she lost consciousness.

"Shana!" cried Dart, instantly running toward the wall as she began to fall. Amazed at Dart's quick reflexes, Lavitz saw him catch her lightly just before she hit the ground. Jumping down, Rose rushed over to them. Lavitz approached as well, and was alarmed to see the pale shade of Shana's skin.

Silent except for Lavitz's still-labored breaths, the three watched closely as Shana fought for air. They could do nothing for her but wait. After the longest minute Lavitz had ever experienced, Shana's eyes fluttered open, and she immediately started coughing. A collective sigh of relief rang out as she sat up on the cold floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Dart, his voice full of worry. He brushed her hair back behind her ear, and she turned to look at him.

"I think so," she panted. Glancing around, she blushed when she saw all the eyes on her. Lavitz was shocked to see concern bleeding through Rose's steely demeanor.

"Still," interjected Lavitz, "it would be good for us to take a breather."

Shana shot him a grateful look as he sat down on the cold ground. Dart nodded his agreement and stood, looking into the darkness behind him. As Shana and Lavitz tried to catch their breath, Dart and Rose explored their surroundings. Although dim light could be seen down a tunnel before them, it was intensely dark around them. Dart created a torchlight that illuminated the area, and Lavitz was not sure whether he liked the place any better now that it was lit. The tunnel was damp and covered with webs and seething insects, rocky and devoid of any real plant growth. Only some mutated moss clung to life in a circle before them where the brightest rays of sun fell.

Judging the distance to the top of the hole, Lavitz guessed it to be about thirty feet. The massive diameter of the hole indicated that if this was truly the dragon's nest, it must be a fearsome beast indeed. As a coughing fit came over him, he felt another sharp pain in his lungs and grew even more afraid of the monster.

Catching Shana's eye, Lavitz silently asked if she was alright. She nodded slightly, but certainly appeared tired. He hoped that their business in this forest would be over soon so that they could recover; he hated seeing his friends suffer.

"Looks like we can head this way," murmured Dart, gazing down the dark tunnel. "But everyone be careful because we don't really know what's down here." He turned, his eyes lingering on Shana for a moment before sitting down. Rose leaned against the wall opposite them, crossing her arms.

Several minutes later, Lavitz's breath evened out, but he waited for Shana's to do the same before suggesting they move on. They crept down the passage, relying on Dart's flame to illuminate the uneven ground. The foul smell of rotting flesh was ever more pungent.

At the end of this tunnel, they emerged into a relatively well-lit cavern; light filtered through a sizeable hole about eighty feet above their heads. And to their surprise, a man sat on a rock on the far side. He had not noticed them yet; Lavitz reached slowly for his lance, Shana readied her bow, and Dart's and Rose's hands flew to rest on their sword hilts. The group eased forward until Lavitz's clumsy footsteps alerted the man to their presence. He stood suddenly and turned to face them, and Lavitz felt his heart stop. He recognized this man.

Painful memories flooded his mind of that day almost sixteen years ago, when a youthful King Albert had come to his door to notify them of the news. He remembered his mother's wails of heartache as he had collapsed to the floor. He remembered that day - the day that his father had died - and he remembered the man who was responsible.

"What have we here?" the man sneered. "Silly adventurers! Come looking for treasure perhaps?" His voice was fluid and calm, but filled with ridicule.

Filled with rage, Lavitz drew his lance, brandishing it threateningly. "You! I should have known that you would be behind this filth!" he shouted. Stepping forward, he glared at the man while Dart and the others watched him skeptically. Before they could say anything, the man spoke.

"Ah, Lavitz..." he said. This time there was a hint of trepidation. "Still trying to imitate the old man, are we?"

Lavitz's lip curled in anger. He was about to shout again in response, but Dart cut him off. Sword in hand, Dart stepped forward and said, "You know this guy?"

"Know him?" Lavitz trembled with anger. "I'll never forget him! This is Greham, the man who murdered my father!"

"Murdered is a strong word, really," said Greham, obviously amused at this turn of events. This only enraged Lavitz more. It was all he could do to refrain from hurling his lance directly into the man's heart. But he knew that something was fishy; they needed more information.

The four approached, Shana behind the others with an arrow trained on Greham.

Greham's eyes narrowed, and he said, "You really do look so much like Servi."

"Don't you dare mention my father's name," said Lavitz, struggling to stay calm. His stress combined with the poison in the air left him gasping.

"Lavitz..." said Greham, holding out his arms in a false sign of peace. "Come now. That whole thing happened over a dozen years ago. Would you still hold a grudge against me? What would your father think?"

"My father would kill you where you stand! You betrayed him, you betrayed my family, you betrayed King Albert, and you betrayed all of Serdio! You deserve far worse than death!" He couldn't control his anger much longer. He was a simmering pot about to boil over.

"Tut, tut. So full of wrath. How _unlike_ your father!"

At this, Lavitz screamed in fury and lunged forward, but Greham was much faster than Lavitz had supposed. He leapt back, easily avoiding the lance, and drew a sword.

"So you think you can best me?" sneered Greham. "I have obtained a power that you could only dream of."

Suddenly, there was a flash of green light, and Lavitz averted his eyes. A powerful gust whipped about him, and he held up his arm instinctively. After it died down, Lavitz dropped his hand and was shocked to see before him a dragoon. Not red or black, like Dart or Rose, but emerald green.

Lavitz's jaw dropped as he realized what the implications. "A dragoon?" he asked incredulously. "How did you get a dragoon spirit?"

"Now, Lavitz, I'm impressed," said Greham. "Indeed, I am a dragoon, blessed with unimaginable power." He began to pace nonchalantly.

"I guess it shouldn't be much of a surprise," interrupted Rose. Greham turned to look at her, but Lavitz kept his eyes trained on the enemy before him. "Only dragoons can control dragons. But where did you get the dragoon spirit?"

"It was granted to me by Emperor Doel," he said proudly. "A gift from Emperor Diaz."

"Is that a joke?" said Rose derisively. "Emperor Diaz died over eleven thousand years ago!"

"Believe whatever you will, but none of you will be leaving here alive. You think you can best a dragoon?" And with that he lunged forward at lightning-fast speed, a speed that Lavitz had only seen matched in Dart and Rose. He recoiled as Greham's sword flew directly toward him, realizing he had no hope of escape. But there was a flash of red light, and suddenly Dart was before him, fully transformed, fending off the blow and sending Lavitz tumbling. After pushing a bewildered Greham back against the wall, Dart glanced behind him to make sure that Lavitz was alright.

"Get back! We'll handle this!" he cried, and Lavitz reluctantly backed away.

As Greham stood, he gazed in wonder at Dart for a moment before jumping and flying to the top of the cavern. He whistled, and a distant roar responded. Lavitz felt his heart sink.

"This complicates our plans," muttered Rose, still in human form, from behind him. "Dart, you and Shana focus on the dragon. Lavitz and I will handle the dragoon."

"But-" Dart began, but he was cut off by a loud crash from above them as the massive beast landed on the surface.

"No time to argue!" shouted Lavitz, readying his weapon. How Rose expected him to help against the dragoon was beyond him, but he was silently grateful that he would be included in the fight.

A mighty roar sounded in the cavern, and Lavitz gripped his lance more tightly. The dragon's head poked over the edge of the hole, green eyes peering down at them. The dragon's head was covered with thick yellow-green scales, and was at least six feet long. Slowly, the beast crawled to the edge, exposing its massive body, and jumped down to alight in front of them. As it landed, the ground trembled, and fear seized Lavitz's heart. Those claws could easily slice through his armor, and its jaws looked powerful enough to crush boulders. He glanced toward the others, who were also watching the dragon carefully, and he saw the same fear in the eyes of Dart and Shana. Rose, however, simply looked determined.

Turning to Shana, Dart gave her a quick nod before flying high into the air. Shana fired an arrow at the dragon's head, but it bounced off uselessly and fell to the ground. Knocking another arrow, she took aim once more. The dragon seemed mildly irritated and turned to Shana. At that moment, a small explosion erupted at its back, where Dart had struck it with fire.

At this moment, Lavitz's attention was diverted to Greham, who rushed toward Dart. Before he could get far, Rose suddenly transformed, and the flash of dark energy only served to increase Lavitz's trepidation. He fell to his knees as anxiety overtook him, and he struggled to take in air. Rose charged forward, leaving him on the ground, and met Greham in the air, keeping him away from Dart.

For a few moments, Lavitz could not comprehend what was happening around him. As he focused on breathing, all he heard was chaos: metal clashing, flames bursting, the dragon roaring, and wind whipping throughout the cavern. He had been struck once again by the pain of losing his father, closer now than it had been in over a decade. He felt tears push out from under his eyelids as he recalled the many fond memories of Servi - of him training Lavitz how to fight, teaching him to be honorable and kind, and loving him always. As he saw his father's face in his mind, his grief turned to rage, and he opened his eyes and glared at Greham. Standing to his feet, he seethed with anger and vengeance, and renewed his vow for justice for his father.

Frustratingly, there was little he could do from the ground except watch. Greham and Rose were locked in a powerful battle, almost evenly matched. However, it was clear to Lavitz that Rose had the upper hand; she was slightly faster and clearly more comfortable in her dragoon form.

A loud cry rang out from the dragon, deafening Lavitz for a brief moment, and he saw that Dart had come down on the beast with all his might, sinking his sword deep into its side. Lavitz was pleased to see that dragoon weapons could actually pierce its hide, but his excitement was short-lived. The dragon snapped its head back, grabbed him in its teeth, and threw him against the wall, mere feet from Shana.

"Dart!" shouted Lavitz involuntarily, and he ran over toward the fight. But at that moment, the angry dragon belched out a poisonous green gas, stopping Lavitz in his tracks. Heart racing, he watched the cloud engulf both Shana and Dart, and immediately he could hear Shana coughing desperately from within it. He heard Dart yell for her, and then a red light began to shine from within. Dart had created a flame, and he used it to burn away the rest of the poison. As it was dissipating, a single arrow shot out from the cloud and pierced the dragon's eye, causing it to roar once more, rearing its head back in pain. Drops of thick blood spattered to the ground.

Once the hazard was burned away, Lavitz ran forward to Shana, who was now doubled over, gasping for breath. Seeing that someone was there to help Shana, Dart leapt into the air once more to engage the great beast.

"Shana!" cried Lavitz, reaching her just as she fell to the ground.

"I'll be fine," she whispered hoarsely. "Go fight." She nodded toward Greham. Following her gaze, Lavitz saw Greham get the upper hand for the first time in his battle with Rose, casting her to the ground. Turning back to Shana, he saw that her face was even paler than before. As much as it pained him, he knew he could do nothing for her now. After helping her toward the cavern wall, he apologized briefly before running back toward Rose.

Greham had thrust Rose to the ground so hard that she had lost consciousness. Lavitz rushed toward her but was once again cut off when Greham's dragoon-decorated sword pierced the rock just before him. Turning, he saw the emerald dragoon approach him with his arms crossed.

"Well, well, well..." he said. "You come at me with two dragoons. I must say I'm impressed. Wherever did you find them?"

The sound of that voice made Lavitz's skin crawl, and he glowered at him.

Instead of responding, he simply asked, "Why did you do it? Why did you defect and betray my father?"

"Servi was a good man, but he was naïve, too trusting," replied Greham. "He was always trying to see the good in everyone, even when it wasn't there. But one thing that he had was power." As Greham spoke, Lavitz inched closer and closer to him, watching for any opportunity to strike. "The man could have overthrown the entire country if he had wanted to. Not even Carlo was a match for his abilities. And I knew that I could never attain that power on my own."

"So that's it?" snarled Lavitz. "You betrayed your best friend because he was stronger than you?"

"It's foolish to pretend that the world can be ruled through peace, like the failed dynasty of Basil would have you believe. Power is the way forward, and I have now become the most powerful man in all Serdio!" He gestured around him; Lavitz could not help but notice that his sword still lay a few feet from him. But even weaponless, he knew that Greham was far more powerful than he was. "With the dragoon spirit given by Emperor Doel, I have become unstoppable. I became powerful enough to defeat even Servi. Who knows where a dragon under my command will take me!"

"What is the purpose of a life ruled by power?" cried Lavitz. "Power without love is no reward at all. You are the weak one if you cannot see that." Tears welled in his eyes as he spoke the same words his father had once said to him.

"You fool," sneered Greham. "You're as pitiably naïve as your father. You-"

He was cut off by a piercing shriek, and both men turned to see the other battle raging on beside them. Dart had stabbed the dragon at the base of its skull with a flaming sword, and it crashed to the ground, defeated at last.

"NO!" screamed Greham.

Snapping back to the man before him, Lavitz saw that he was wildly distracted. This was the only opportunity he would have. Seizing it immediately, Lavitz pushed forward with all his might, crying in anger, driven by rage, and pierced the dragoon's armor. Perhaps his adrenaline and emotion gave him extra strength; perhaps fate was on his side. But the lance found its mark and sank deeply into Greham's side, completely engulfing the metal spearhead and piercing through to his heart.

Greham froze and turned his head, wide-eyed. Lavitz watched his eyes and the terror that filled them before yanking back his weapon. Greham fell instantly to the ground, clutching his wound as blood poured out of it. His wings crumpled under him, and his face grew white.

Shana neared them, wheezing with every breath, and Dart landed next to her and supported her with his arm. Rose, who seemed to have been awoken by the loud crash of the dragon, stood and approached as well, holding her head. Upon seeing that the battle was over, both dragoons reverted to human form.

"Lavitz," choked out Greham. Knowing that he was no longer a threat, Lavitz knelt down next to him, torn between pity and anger. "Lavitz, I want you to know... I loved your father. He was my best friend." Greham tried to clear his throat, but instead he coughed, red blood trickling down his face toward the ground. "I was... afraid... that I would never be strong enough. You-" He struggled to speak. "You are s-so much like him. He would... be proud of you."

Lavitz felt his lip tremble at these words, even coming from a man he had despised for so long.

Greham's eyes drifted to the cavern ceiling and grew distant, until life left them altogether. Lavitz stood, gazing down a the body, when the gem set into the armor flashed green and flew up into the air, leaving the man behind. Craning his neck, Lavitz watched it sparkle brightly, illuminating the cavern, before coming back down to hover before him.

"What...?" mumbled Lavitz, and he stepped toward the gem. Suddenly it flashed a bright light, and he turned away for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it. As he held it in his hand, the light diminished to an emerald glow.

"Whoa, Lavitz, are you...?" asked Dart.

"Yes," answered Rose. "This dragoon spirit chose Lavitz as its next master."

"What?" asked Lavitz again, studying the small green gem. The light was rejuvenating, and he felt air fill his lungs as if he had never stepped foot in the forest. More than this, he felt a strength that he hadn't before; he felt like he could run for miles and never tire. Was this how Dart and Rose felt all the time?

"Lavitz, that's amazing," said Shana. He turned to her, alarmed at how scratchy her voice sounded. Dart and Rose eyed her as well.

"Are you okay?" asked Lavitz, placing the dragoon spirit in his pant pocket.

She tried to clear her throat but began to cough violently. Despite all that had been going on, Lavitz felt a pang of fear as he realized the imminent danger Shana was in. She had likely breathed in the poison directly, just like those men in the Seventh Fort.

"We have to get you out of here," said Dart urgently. As her legs gave way beneath her, he caught her and lifted her up.

Rose stepped forward and place a hand on Shana's forehead. "She's cold," she observed. "Keep her warm, Dart. We need to get her to a doctor. Did she get hit by its breath?"

"Yes," answered Lavitz. "Full blast. We need to get her out of here. It's too far to get back to Bale, so we'll have to go to the nearest town." Closing his eyes, he formed a map of Serdio in his mind. "Lohan should be close by. It's a crazy merchant town, but one of the best doctors in Endiness is there. Less than a day's ride if we hurry."

"Let's go," said Dart, worry written across his face. He looked down at Shana, getting lost in her features as Lavitz had seen him do several times, and then turned away, leaving the dead dragon and dragoon behind. Lavitz regretted it, but it couldn't be helped; Shana was more important.

The group rushed back to the wall of webbing. Dart knelt and set Shana down, holding her face in his hand. "Can you hold onto me? Until I get to the top?" Her eyes fluttered; she was clearly struggling to stay conscious. Almost imperceptibly, she nodded. Her breaths were hard and labored.

Turning around, Dart waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck and clasp her hands as tightly as she could. With his hands free, he tackled the wall with vigor, Shana's condition fueling him. Lavitz silently hoped that Shana could hold on until they reached the top, but he stayed grounded until he was sure that she was secure on the surface, just in case she fell. As she waited next to him, Rose seemed to be doing the same.

As soon as Dart reached the top, Lavitz and Rose hurriedly followed them. Thankfully, the climb up was much easier than the climb down, no doubt because of the dragoon spirit that hummed happily in Lavitz's pocket. As soon as they could reach the horses, they mounted them, placing Shana on Dart's horse, and took off.

Even the horses had been affected by the poisonous air, and it was some time before they could travel at full speed. Following his excellent sense of direction, Lavitz led them southwest, toward the edge of the mountains, and within an hour they had left the disgusting forest. The clean, fresh air seemed to rejuvenate Shana slightly, but her condition only worsened over time. A deep-seated concern for her life fell on the whole party, and as soon as the horses were able, they hurried them into a gallop.

The fear of losing Shana gripped Lavitz's heart. He felt overwhelmed by everything that had happened - his encounter with Greham, the defeat of the powerful dragon, his obtaining a dragoon spirit, and now Shana's potentially fatal condition. He hoped for time to process all these things, and especially to explore his new abilities, but it would have to wait until after she was healed. More than anything else, he just hoped that they could find a cure.

* * *

 **Author Note:** I know that Greham wielded a lance in the game, but I didn't see why literally every Jade Dragoon had to use a lance, so I changed it up. Don't kill me.


	23. A Sense of Urgency

Several hours later, the four horses reached a sharp cliff, marking the edge of the mountain range. Looking out across the plains below, Dart could barely make out a settlement just at the edge of the horizon, nestled up against the far mountains. Shana dozed in front of him, and he bent down his head.

"Almost there," he whispered. "Hang on." His lips brushed against her soft tresses, and her scent wafted into his nostrils, bringing him some slight comfort.

The sun was beginning to drift slowly down, edging toward the little town. The party turned south and tried to find a way around the sudden drop. Soon after, they found a gulley cut by a small stream flowing west down the mountains, and turned to follow this gentler slope. This incline, still relatively steep, forced them to slow to a walk, and the horses carefully placed each hoof on the rough ground. Eventually, the banks of the creek became too steep to walk on, and they were forced to lead the horses through the water itself. Luckily, the creek bed was solid rock. Slippery, but passable.

At last, they emerged from the mountains. Stepping out onto a rolling plain, the group rushed forward once more, hoping to reach the city by nightfall. For the next couple hours, they raced against the sun, and finally found themselves before the walled city, people and horses and carts constantly rushing in and out of the large gate. Dart was surprised to see no guards by the doors.

Merging with the flow of traffic, they entered Lohan. No sooner had they made it through the gateway than they were swarmed by merchants offering them exotic goods. Startled, Dart glanced around at them, surprised at their strange appearances. Most of them wore dramatically colorful clothing, strange headdresses, and multiple layers of gaudy jewelry.

"Keep your eyes on the coin purses," muttered Rose to each of them. Dart pulled his close to his waist.

It appeared that these men and women were desperate to sell as many goods as possible before the sun sank below the horizon. Even as the light dimmed, Dart could hear little above the cacophony of voices. He grew more and more frustrated the longer it took to reach further into the city, and he placed a hand on Shana's arm. She was still cold. He focused on creating enough heat to keep her warm as Lavitz took the lead. Rose, who was also leading Shana's horse, took up the rear, for which Dart was grateful. The loud city left him feeling uncomfortable, and knowing she was behind him meant knowing that nobody would take him by surprise.

As they weaved through the crowded streets, Dart was struck by the contrast between this place and Bale. Where the capital city felt spacious and peaceful, this city was constantly bustling, and the buildings were all stacked up haphazardly. Dart almost felt like he couldn't breathe; he preferred open and empty terrain.

Merchant caravans not unlike the one Dart had encountered near Hellena Prison squeezed through the streets. Vendors selling all manner of goods continued to shout at them from their stands on the edges of the road, and posters advertising various goods, services, entertainment, and some kind of fighting competition were littered over every available surface of the buildings. Dart couldn't focus on any of them well enough to know just what they were advertising.

They turned down a street where there were fewer merchants and vendors, but still countless people milling about. Eyes darting around, Dart tried to find any semblance of a clinic or hospital, and at last his eyes settled on a poster advertising "Sanator: Master of Medicine," along with an arrow pointing further down the street. Several more appeared in his vision and memory; either Lavitz had noticed the signs beforehand, or he had visited Lohan before and was going by memory.

Dart nudged Shana gently and whispered, "Look, Shana. We're in another city. Almost to the doctor."

Stirring slightly, she said, "If I were better, this would be… fun." Dart clenched his jaw as he heard her raspy voice. She had to get better soon.

At last, they arrived at a building with a wooden sign indicating the clinic they sought. Holding Shana up with his hand, Dart dismounted and then pulled her down, carrying her in his arms.

"You guys go ahead," said Rose, remaining mounted while Lavitz jumped down. "I'll go find the inn."

"There will be more than one," said Lavitz. "Go to the One-Eyed Crow. We'll get better service there. Down this street, take a right, and it'll be on the left."

Rose nodded and grabbed the reins, leading them off in the direction Lavitz indicated.

"If anybody can keep our money safe, it's Rose," muttered Lavitz. "Let's go." Dart nodded and followed him into the clinic.

The room inside reminded Dart where he had recovered after the Battle of Hoax. Multiple beds lined the walls, perhaps twenty in total. However, there were no windows in this room, and some of the beds were surrounded by gray curtains. For privacy, he guessed. An old man, perhaps seventy years old, sat hunched over a desk along the left wall and looked up as they walked in. Seeing Shana's limp body, he immediately stood and approached them.

"We need your help," Dart blurted out. "She's dying." He dropped his gaze to Shana's face, eyes now closed as she dozed off.

"Right this way," said the man, and he led them to an empty bed along the right wall, his sage green cloak billowing behind him. Dart rushed forward and gently laid Shana on the soft bed.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the old doctor, placing his hand on Shana's forehead before proceeding to examine her further.

"She was poisoned by a dragon's breath," said Dart hurriedly. "Is there anything you can do?" He knew he sounded urgent, emotional, and maybe even a little crazy, but he didn't care. Shana's life was on the line.

At this Sanator stopped and turned to them. "Dragon, you say? I had heard about it, but I thought it must be some fear tactic used by Doel. But I suppose not..." His eyes lingered for a moment on the forest green of Lavitz's armor - the color of Basil - and Dart would have cared had there not been more pressing matters. The doctor gazed down at Shana for a moment before saying, "What would a lovely girl like this be doing with a dragon?" He seemed genuinely concerned, which comforted Dart. His face was covered with wrinkles, but his eyes were kind and full of wisdom.

Before Dart could answer, Lavitz cut him off. "We were traveling through the forest where the dragon's nest is, and it found us. We managed to get away, but…" As Lavitz's voice trailed off, he looked down at Shana, brow furrowed in worry.

"But not before it landed a hit," finished the doctor.

"Please tell me there's something you can do!" said Dart a little loudly.

"If you will," said Sanator, "please wait over there while I perform a proper examination. I will let you know whatever I find." He gestured toward the door, and Dart turned to see two benches set against the wall on either side. He started to protest, but Lavitz grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the bed. Away from Shana. Every inch that separated them only brought him more pain and anxiety. As he sat down next to Lavitz, he crossed his arms, bouncing his knee and keeping his eyes set on her fragile form.

"Dart, we have to give him space to do his job," whispered Lavitz. Once again, Dart could feel those brown eyes studying him for a reaction. _Just this once, please stop_ , he thought.

Shaking his head, he paused for a moment before words exploded out of him. "How could I have let this happen?" Cursing, he buried his face in his hands. "Why did we have to take her to fight that dragon?" He felt the same fear within him as the night before in the forest, fretting about the dangers of the battle, but this time his fear was before his eyes, lying unconscious in a hospital bed. He cursed himself, he cursed his situation, and he cursed everything. What was all that about fate? About this being where they were supposed to go? What fate could possible exist for him with Shana dead?

"This isn't your fault, Dart," said Lavitz, placing a hand on Dart's shoulder. His hand felt frigid, and Dart wasn't sure if it really was or if he was just warming himself again. "Shana made the decision to fight all by herself. She's a grown woman now."

"So we should just let her decide to throw herself into danger, even if it kills her?" asked Dart derisively, lifting his head and gesturing wildly.

"Didn't you do the same? You chose to go with me to Hoax even though you knew there might be a dragon waiting. And that was before you knew you were a dragoon. This is no different, Dart. You have to let her be an adult. She's no longer that thirteen-year-old girl you left behind."

Dart knew Lavitz's intentions, but the words stung him anyway. He may have left her back then, but he had come back, hadn't he? He'd rescued her, hadn't he? All he had done since he had gotten back was put Shana's safety above his own. And finally, he had truly failed to protect her.

"All I've ever done is try to keep her safe. I just don't know any different." As he rested his chin on his hands, brow furrowed and jaw tight, Dart watched the doctor examine Shana's eyes and throat. He appeared confident, knowledgeable, and wise, giving Dart some semblance of comfort, but every moment any happy thoughts were instantly replaced by the possibility of Shana's imminent death. If she died, Dart would never forgive himself, and he knew that he would never be whole again.

Leaning forward, Lavitz sighed and said, "We'll find a way to help her. Let's wait and see what the doctor says. Maybe he'll know what to do."

And so they waited. Every second was agonizing, and still they waited. Sanator inched around Shana, checking her pulse, listening to her heartbeat, and several other things that the physician in Seles had never known to do. After an eternity, the doctor finally turned toward them and approached, looking troubled and thoughtful.

Standing abruptly, Dart quickly closed the gap between them and asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Had not examined her myself, I would never have believed it was really dragon's poison," said Sanator as Lavitz approached him. "I'm still not quite sure I believe it, if I am honest, but the symptoms are unlike anything I have seen before. However, they most closely resemble those of a venomous bite from a rare snake that lives in deserts. It appears that this snake and the dragon both share the ability to emit a neurotoxin."

"A what?" asked Dart.

"A neurotoxin," replied Sanator calmly. "Simply put, it cuts off muscle use and shuts down other bodily functions as it spreads. She is unconscious as her body tries to stall the spread of the poison. Or at least that's what I would say if this were really a snake bite. There are other symptoms, such as the closing of her lungs, that I cannot explain properly."

"Is there any way to cure it?" asked Lavitz.

"I am unsure. I will administer an antitoxin that is specialized for such snake bites and test its effects. In the meantime, I will spend most of the evening looking through my old books to see what can be done. Perhaps our ancestors had to treat such problems in the past centuries." He gestured toward the back of the room, where Dart could make out an entire wall covered in books.

His answer was not quite satisfactory for Dart. He knew that her condition was dire, and he didn't know if she could wait until morning. More than this, he felt a great need to do something to help her. "But how long does she have?" he pried.

"Once again, since I have never encountered this before, it is impossible to say with certainty. But if I had to guess, assuming that the antitoxin helps and that I can keep her calm and sedated, perhaps two weeks."

"And if the antitoxin doesn't help?"

"… Maybe two days."

Dart swallowed. Two days wasn't enough time. Two weeks wasn't enough time.

Lavitz gently placed a hand on Dart's forearm and spoke for him. "Thank you for doing everything you can," said Lavitz. "Since there's nothing we can do right now, we'll come back first thing in the morning." Dart prepared to protest, but was met with a meaningful look from Lavitz. Reluctantly, Dart nodded.

"First thing tomorrow…" said Dart. He then walked past the doctor to Shana, placing a hand on her forehead. She still felt so cold.

She looked so peaceful lying there. Save for her unusually pale skin, all appeared normal. She could have been dreaming pleasantly if Dart had not known better. He slid his hand across her hair, feeling the dirt and grime that had built up over the past few days. He recalled her bright and cheerful eyes from so many years ago while they played together near Seles, and he longed to see them so happy again. Before he knew what he was doing, he bent down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"We'll be back tomorrow," he whispered.

It was all Dart could do to back away from her and leave the clinic. He mindlessly followed Lavitz through the streets of Lohan, still bustling with people despite the falling darkness. It felt as if every step away from the clinic was a step further from his own heart.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the inn Lavitz had mentioned. It, too, bustled with activity, and Dart found himself longing for anywhere that he could be alone. As the door opened, a loud buzz of conversation assailed him, and looking around, he saw a surprisingly small room filled with boisterous people eating and drinking. Despite the late hour, Dart was anything but hungry; seeing the food actually made him feel nauseated, and he eased up closer to Lavitz to ask to go somewhere else.

Just then, Rose approached them, looking heated. It appeared that she appreciated the noise as little as Dart.

"I got us rooms," she said, fighting to be heard above the clamor. She turned, hair whipping out behind her, and walked quickly over to the stairs on the far side of the room. Lavitz and Dart gladly followed.

The building was narrow, but tall, and Dart counted three flights of stairs before they finally reached the proper floor. The din from below was pleasantly muted, and they piled into one of the rooms. Inside were two small beds, a bedside table, and a small dining table with four chairs, but no windows. They meandered over to the dining table, grateful for a moment of rest. A minute of silence passed before Rose interrupted it.

"How's Shana?" she asked.

Those two simple words almost overwhelmed Dart, and he rubbed his face in an attempt to hide his emotions from her, hoping that Lavitz would answer for him.

"Not so good," Lavitz said, coming to Dart's rescue yet again. "The doctor said she could have days to weeks, depending on whether his treatment works. He's going to spend all night taking care of her and trying to find something to help."

Rose nodded somberly. "Since there's nothing else we can do, I'm going to my room. It's across the hall." After shooting a glance at Dart, she stood and walked out.

"Listen," said Lavitz gently. "We'll find a way. We always do."

Dart could not bring himself to answer. His emotional instability threatened to overcome him should he try to speak. So he simply nodded and began fingering the grain of the wood on the table.

Standing, Lavitz announced, "I'm going to grab some food downstairs after I get out of this armor. Do you want anything?" Dart shook his head, and Lavitz clapped him on the back as he walked over to the corner, removed his armor, and made his way down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

Finally alone, Dart hung his head and let out a dramatic sigh. Standing slowly, he began working at the straps holding on his armor and dropped it on the floor, scratching at the skin that it had been rubbing against for the past two days. He removed his sword belt, leaving it with his armor, and glanced around for his bags, mildly surprised to find them piled in the corner; Rose had been kind enough to deliver their supplies to their rooms. He lazily changed out of his dirty traveling clothes into something more comfortable, a simple cotton shirt and pants, and fell into one of the beds.

The only light in the room shone from a dim candle on the table. As he stared at the ceiling, his mind ran quickly through all the events of the past few days. It now felt so long ago that they had departed Hoax, and part of him wished they had never left. Their victory over the dragon and Lavitz's receiving a dragoon spirit had both been wildly overshadowed by Shana's illness. While part of him wanted to celebrate such a stupendous victory, he could not overcome the anxiety that now filled his soul. Every second brought his mind back to Shana's wellbeing and whether she would survive. Was it truly worth it to eradicate a dragon to save a country in which Shana ceased to exist?

He knew this to be a selfish thought. Thinking back to the Seventh Fort, he was disgusted with himself for thinking that the lives of those men were less important. But no matter what he told himself, he knew that he would always put Shana first. Others may not understand it, but she was the most important person in his life, and he would always do whatever he could to keep her safe.

He chortled at himself. Safe? Shana had not been safe. She had been anything but safe. Despite all his efforts to protect her, he had still failed. She had been taken captive and thrown in a terrible prison, only saved by his dramatic overcorrection of his previous faults. And then he had led her into the mouth of a dark cave, where his own strategy to preserve her while fighting the beast had almost led to her death. And then he had led her directly into a war zone and then into the nest of a dragon. How could he ever honestly say that he meant to protect her when such things happened at every turn?

And now, at the end of it all, she was dying, and he could not do anything to help her. A sickened feeling arose in his stomach again, and he swallowed to keep it there. All he could do was dare to hope that the doctor would have a lead for them the next day.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs outside, Dart jolted. Quickly, he rolled over to face the wall, pretending to be asleep. Lavitz opened the door and quietly set something down on the table before blowing out the candle and crawling into the other bed. Dart envied Rose, who had an entire room to herself.

Over the next several hours, Dart heard Lavitz turn to and fro in attempts to find sleep. He himself could not resist doing the same, although he did so less often. It was well into the morning hours before Lavitz's breaths finally became regular as he drifted off, but Dart remained wide awake. He knew he could never sleep while Shana's fate remained so uncertain.


	24. The Hunt for a Miracle

Staring at the ceiling of the dark room, Dart waited impatiently until daylight. Having spent so much time outdoors the past five years, he had a reliable sense of when sunrise would come each day, and he estimated that he only had an hour to go. He began to wonder if perhaps the doctor would let him in before sunrise. Nearby, Lavitz's breathing came through slowly and rhythmically, bringing a kind of musical peace to the room.

Deciding that he did not want to wait any longer, and that he could at least see the city with fewer people bustling about, Dart quietly got up and changed into some new clothes. Now that he no longer wore them, he was appalled at the stench wafting over from the clothes he had worn yesterday, and he threw them into the corner farthest from his bed. Then, leaving his armor on the floor, he strapped on his sword belt and stepped out the door, careful not to wake Lavitz.

Nothing else stirred as he walked down the stairs. It felt very strange to feel the air moving over his torso, through his loose tunic, but he appreciated the extra freedom of movement. As he reached the dimly lit dining hall on the first floor, he was surprised to find Rose sitting alone in a corner, hands wrapped around a steaming cup of tea. He was reminded of the day after the Battle of Hoax. Silence pervaded the rest of the room.

"Hello," she said, almost making him jump at the sudden sound.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Going to check on Shana?"

"Yeah… Couldn't sleep."

"I suspected as much." She dropped her eyes down to her mug, and Dart awkwardly walked past her and out the door.

The sky was just barely beginning to brighten, and Dart could still see countless stars. He hated how he had to crane his neck to see past the tall buildings to see the sky; he longed to be out in the wilderness again. Turning right, he meandered down the street, now almost devoid of people, this time paying attention to the buildings around him. This seemed to be a residential district, as most of the buildings were unlabeled. Occasionally, a rare store appeared advertising the best selection or lowest prices in Lohan for their goods.

As he walked down the street, his mind settled once again on Shana. Although Lohan had not impressed him yet, especially compared to Bale, he imagined that he would have fun exploring the city with her. He smiled weakly as he imagined her reaction to some new trinket in one of the shops. Despite the busy people and the cramped spaces, he would live the rest of his life in this city if only she survived.

Coming to an intersection, Dart turned left. A few more people were scuttling down this street, most of them carrying boxes of various goods as if they were in a great rush. He wondered how they could possibly be late for anything so early in the morning.

In the distance, Dart could just make out the sign advertising the clinic, and he picked up his pace. Arriving at the door, he knocked and waited.

A few moments later, he heard a bolt turn as the door unlocked and it opened, revealing the old doctor looking tired and perplexed, still wearing nightclothes.

"Oh, it's you," he said tiredly. "You can come in, although I'm surprised you came this early." He stepped aside, and Dart walked through the doorway, eyes instantly snapping to Shana's bed on his right.

"How is she?" he asked.

"A little better, actually," said Sanator hopefully. "It appears that the antitoxin I administered is helping her, although I don't think the change will last forever. Although I can't guarantee anything, she may wake up soon, if you'd like to speak to her."

Dart rushed over to the bed and gazed down at her sleeping figure. She appeared the same as the night before, although slight color had returned to her cheeks. Reaching out, he ran his thumb across her forehead and was pleased to notice that her body's temperature had elevated slightly. He turned back to the doctor.

"Did you find anything that would help her?" he asked desperately.

"Not yet," Sanator answered, shaking his head mournfully. "As you can see, I was up well into the night searching for something." He gestured to a large pile of thick books resting on his desk. "But nothing yet. I will continue to search during my free time until I find something."

"Thank you," muttered Dart as he turned to face Shana again.

"Here," said the doctor, and he grabbed a nearby stool and dragged it over to Shana's bed.

Dart nodded in thanks and scooted it up to Shana's bed, sitting next to her and leaning forward on the soft mattress. Little could be heard in the small clinic except for the consistent breathing of several patients and the occasional turning of a page as Sanator flipped through his books. Dart watched and listened as Shana's chest rose and fell. Clean white sheets had been pulled up across her chest, and her arms lay exposed at her sides.

"Hey," whispered Dart, brushing her hair back behind her ear. He hesitated, unsure of what he wanted to say. "I… We'll find a way to make you better. Whatever it takes…"

His eyes drooped and he felt his lack of sleep as he sat, finally near Shana. Somehow he felt at ease with her close by. His left hand moved closer to hers, and he began tracing over her fingers and knuckles. Her hands were smooth except for a callous on the inside of her thumb, where her bow pressed against it. Slipping his hand over hers, he ran his index finger across the small bump, recalling her impressive skill and regretting that he had never voiced his pride in her accomplishments. She had surely grown up over the last five years, learning far more than he had ever expected.

Resting his chin on his right arm, he continued running his fingers over her hand, almost at peace if not for Shana's illness. Exhaustion finally caught up with him, and he fell asleep.

* * *

He was back in the forest with Shana. The creek bed where they had spent so much of their youth. He splashed at her, and she laughed. Then giant footfalls crashed through the trees, and he turned to see a lumbering green dragon rushing toward him. Roaring, it gave chase as Shana climbed onto his back and he sprinted through the forest. Trees came crashing down around him, but he was gaining ground.

But then Shana was gone. He turned and saw her standing before the beast, unmoving. He called out to her, but no sound escaped his lips. He tried to run to her, but each step was fruitless, and no matter how hard he pushed off the ground, he could gain no traction. He screamed in frustration, tears streaming down his face as he realized that she was going to die. One more step, and the dragon would have her. He collapsed in anguish.

His eyes snapped open. He was not in a forest, but the clinic in Lohan. People were speaking near him, and he thought he recognized the voice. Was it... Lavitz? Slowly, he lifted his head, realizing instantly that his right hand was completely numb. Looking down at his arm, he saw the blood rush into his skin where his head had deprived it, leaving a wide red mark. Trying to recover from the terror of his dream, he blinked rapidly and flexed his fingers on his right hand, willing the blood back into them.

His left hand still rested on Shana's. He snapped his eyes over to her, but was disheartened to find that she was still asleep. Wondering how long he had been asleep, he turned lazily away from her toward the sound of Lavitz's voice.

Lavitz was standing near the door, in a plain tunic and trousers, speaking to the doctor. Behind him, Rose leaned against the wall, eyeing the floor. As Dart turned, she lifted her eyes to him and said his name. Lavitz spun around.

"Hey!" said Lavitz, stepping over toward him. "I just got here a couple minutes ago, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks," muttered Dart. "How long have I been here?"

Rose pushed off the wall and joined them, the doctor following closely behind. "About three hours," she said.

Dart grunted in response and rubbed his eyes. His hand was almost back to normal, but it still felt prickly.

"I was just telling Mr. Lavitz here," said Sanator, "that I may have found something."

At this, Dart focused his attention. He stood abruptly before immediately regretting it as his head swam in dizziness. He placed a hand on the bed to steady himself.

"You alright?" asked Lavitz, concerned.

Nodding, Dart turned back to the doctor and asked, "What is it? Whatever it is, we'll try it."

"One of my books mentioned something about a strange plant with powerful healing properties." He walked over to his desk and retrieved a rather sizeable book with old, worn pages. "It is said that it was grown near the nests of white silver dragons, which had healing magic. Legend says that it could heal any type of poison or ailment, including dragon's venom. If you could get some of that, I believe she may have a chance."

"Where do we get it?" asked Dart.

"That's the problem," said Sanator, pursing his lips. "If it exists, I am not sure it is anywhere outside legend. But perhaps you could find someone in this town that knows more about it. It may be our only hope."

Turning back to Shana, Dart said, "How long do we have?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fortunately, the antitoxin seems to be buying her some time. Either way, you should hurry as much as you can, but you probably have a couple weeks. But please remember that I have no experience with this ailment. It could be longer or much shorter."

"What is the plant called, exactly?" inquired Lavitz.

"Dragoni, named after the beasts that gave it its power." The doctor held out his book and pointed at a drawing of the plant. Dart and Lavitz leaned over it. In big fanciful letters at the top of the page was written "Dragoni Plant," and a sketch of the plant filled a quarter of the page. It reminded Dart of some of the broader-leaf plants that grew on the forest floor, where less sunlight reaches them, only he had never seen a plant with such dark stripes.

"Very distinctive," muttered Lavitz.

"Yes, and the leaves are almost a silvery shade of green, except for the maroon stripes," said Sanator.

Dart gazed down at Shana, still unconscious on the bed. "I guess we had better go then," he said quietly. He hated the thought of leaving her again. Doing so in the past had only brought harm to her, it seemed, and he could not bear what might happen while he was gone. Stroking her hair, he sighed. "We'll be back soon," he told her. He felt Lavitz's hand on his shoulder, comforting him slightly. Smiling weakly, he stepped toward the door, nodding to the doctor on the way.

"Thank you, Dr. Sanator," said Lavitz, placing several gold coins in his hand. "We'll be back with some dragoni plant, and we'll pay you whatever is left then."

"I sincerely hope to see you soon," he replied, and Lavitz and Rose followed Dart to the door.

After one last glance at Shana, Dart hesitantly stepped outside.

The sun had risen, shining brightly above the horizon. As early as it still was, the streets were already brimming with energy as people ran to and fro. Dart silently cursed everything about this city, wishing they were still in Bale.

"So where do we start?" asked Rose.

"I'm not sure," admitted Lavitz. "I guess we could just systematically go to each store and ask about it? It wouldn't hurt to be thorough."

Dart and Rose agreed, and they started down the street, keeping their eyes peeled for any shops.

The next several hours dragged by slowly. Dart hated every second of it, getting his hopes up every time they entered a store and then being disappointed each time. After the first several stores, he decided that just assuming that nobody had any dragoni plant would be easier, and from then on he maintained a sullen state of melancholy. Several times, he noticed Lavitz giving him concerned looks, but he ignored them. He didn't care if he was happy, as long as they found something to help Shana.

Afternoon approached, and slid past much the same as the morning. They stopped briefly back at the inn for some lunch, which Dart thought was severely overpriced, and headed back out. This time they decided to tackle the merchant district, which was uncomfortably full of people and noise and loud advertising. Dart grew irritable as they continuously asked for the same thing over and over, and each time were denied any information. As they walked out of what seemed the thousandth store, Dart clenched his jaw and paused amid the throng of busybodies.

"I'm going back to the clinic," he announced, turning and walking down street, not bothering to see if they were following.

Lavitz called out after him. "But Dart, we-"

"Just go on without me!" he shouted over his shoulder without breaking stride.

Stomping down the streets toward the clinic, he mourned their hopeless situation. He had been sure that they would have found something by now. He rounded several corners, ignoring the sounds of the city, until he came to a dead end. He stopped, bewildered, and examined his surroundings. There were no more people, although he could hear them bustling about from the street behind him. Several doors led into residences near him, but he was sure that he had never been to this part of Lohan before. Exasperated, he turned around and punched the wall of the nearest building.

He was alarmed to see that he had broken the board in front of him, leaving a fist-sized hole in the siding. Even more surprising was the black charring on the edges of the hole where he had burned the board in his anger. Breathing heavily, he turned and slid down the wall, holding his head in his hands. Sitting on the cobblestone, he was once again overcome with emotion as he began to weep.

More than anything, Dart hated feeling helpless and hopeless. Right now, he could see no way out of their situation. Shana's fate was to die, and he could do nothing to intervene. He hated himself for it, and he hated himself for letting his emotions get the best of them, as they did now. Sometimes he envied Lavitz, who seemed so in control at all times and so in tune with his own emotions that he wore them proudly instead of hiding them in shame.

As the tears began to ebb, he wiped his face and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, staring into the sky. The moon, ever bright, shined in its place above the city, a white orb on a background of blue. The sun remained hidden behind the tall buildings that Dart so desperately wanted to escape. He sighed heavily, wiping his eyes, knowing that he must get moving and either continue with the search or go back to Shana. He wished that he had never taken her into the dragon's nest.

Slowly, Dart got to his feet. His lack of sleep the night before began to have an impact on him, and he felt sluggish as he walked toward the alleyway entrance. As he met with the main street, he glanced around, realizing that they hadn't visited any of these stores yet. As frustrated as he was with their fruitless search, he knew that dragoni plant was their only hope, and that searching for it here was the best chance they had. After a moment to gather his strength, he stepped toward the nearest store.

He wasn't quite sure how this town could possibly have so many different places to buy things. Back home, they had perhaps ten people throughout town that sold a variety of goods, some specializing in herbs and vegetables, some in meats, and some in metal goods or woodwork. Here, each store was unique, selling only a minutia of options. The store that Dart now entered appeared to sell exclusively wooden plates and bowls.

Walking up to the counter on the left, Dart eyed a young girl, perhaps sixteen years old, who wasn't paying him any mind, preferring to focus on a book instead. She read avidly, and Dart had to clear his throat to grab her attention. Without looking up, she asked if he needed anything, quickly dismissing him upon hearing a query about plants.

Rolling his eyes, he left the store and moved to the next. He was treated with much the same manner in the next four stores he visited. He remembered now why he had been so frustrated before, and decided that he would ask only two more stores before he gave up and went back to the clinic, if he could find it. Perhaps the next day would bring better luck.

Rounding a corner, Dart stopped at a store that sold antiques. Every item he saw in the window appeared to be old junk, but as Lavitz had said, it was better to be thorough. He grabbed the door handle and stepped inside, instantly assaulted by the smell of dust and wood.

The many tables and shelves in this store were lined with even more junk, ranging from chairs to cups to strange wooden carvings. He couldn't believe some of the prices on these items, and he wandered through until he found someone. A dark-haired man, slightly shorter than him, but much older, came out from a back room and greeted him heartily, his powerful voice echoing across the merchandise.

"Welcome, welcome!" he said too loudly for Dart's comfort, given their confined space. "My name is Dabas, and I sell all sorts of antiques. You can find anything in this store!"

"Yes, well…" began Dart awkwardly. This was the first man in Lohan that seemed genuinely kind, although he shared everyone else's enthusiasm for selling goods. "I'm not looking for antiques really, but do you know where I could find some dragoni plant?"

"Dragoni plant, dragoni plant…" Dabas ruminated on the phrase, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I could have sworn I've heard of it before, but where…?"

Dart's heart skipped a beat. For the first time, someone at least recognized the name. Dabas turned and weaved around some tables to the far wall, which was covered with old dusty books on high shelves. Carefully navigating the precarious displays, Dart followed. Running his finger over the spines, Dabas searched for a specific title, and after a minute or so pulled out a book entitled _Tales of the Old World_. A price tag demanding four gold pieces dangled from the spine. Thumbing through the book, Dabas finally stopped about halfway through and read a few lines, his lips moving silently.

"Ah!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Here we are." He leaned over to point out a paragraph to Dart and read it aloud. " _However, nothing could match the fabled healing power of the Dragoni Plant. This magical plant, growing only near the nest of the white silver dragon, could heal any calamity. Adventurers have been seeking it for millennia._ " He skipped down several lines. " _Centuries later, it is rumored that the plant remains extant. One adventurer with whom I spoke believed he saw several of the plants growing near a strange shrine in the forests of the Serdian mountains._ "

Dart's pulse quickened, and he looked at Dabas hopefully. "What shrine?" he asked desperately. "Where is it? Is it still there?"

Dabas shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure," he said. "But I've heard rumors of a shrine east of Mount Villude, only a few days northeast of here. Maybe it's talking about that."

Grabbing his arm, Dart said, "Dabas, you're amazing. I'll buy this book." And he grabbed it, leaving Dabas slightly bewildered, but happy to be moving merchandise. Before he could say anything, Dart dug into one of his pockets and pulled out four gold pieces and slapped them into the merchant's hand.

"Thank you very much, sir!" called Dabas as Dart ran out of the store, feeling a sliver of hope for the first time.

Still not entirely sure where he was, Dart asked a passerby how to get to Sanator's clinic. With the directions, he almost sprinted away, determined to get there as quickly as possible. Several minutes later, he burst through the door of the clinic, expecting to see Lavitz and Rose waiting for him. Instead, he saw a very startled Sanator spinning around to look at him while leaning over a patient. Not bothering to explain himself, Dart strode over to Shana's bed while the doctor resumed his work. After setting the book down on the bedside table, Dart grabbed the stool and sat on it. He decided that it would be better to wait here for his companions rather than trying to find them in the city.

Shana seemed exactly the same as she had that morning. He was comforted by the regularity of her breathing, and his hand lifted itself onto hers. She stirred at the sensation, and he watched her hopefully. The doctor had said that she could be waking, and he was hoping to speak with her. Her eyes opened, and she blinked slowly at him, as if she were trying hard to process the image.

"Dart," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm here," he whispered back, lifting her hand and holding it close to his heart. "We're going to make you better. I promise."

Her eyes closed, and her head nodded slightly, and she drifted back into slumber. A few moments later, Sanator approached him.

"Did you find a lead?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Dart, keeping his eyes on Shana. "I'll wait to explain until Lavitz and Rose get back."

"Very well," mumbled the doctor before walking away.

Continuing to hold Shana's hand and watch her sleep, Dart waited impatiently for his companions to return. He knew he shouldn't have left them like he had, and he would apologize when he had a chance, but he also knew that his leaving was what had led him to their first and only clue. Bouncing his leg on the floor, he allowed hope to rise within him as he had not dared for a long while.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Dart stood expectantly, hands on his hips, before Rose and Lavitz, studying the paragraph intently.

"I've never heard of any kind of shrine in the mountains…" said Lavitz skeptically.

"That doesn't mean it's not there," answered Dart frantically. "We have to at least try!"

Lavitz paused, sighed, and closed the book, handing it back to Dart. "I agree. We can't just do nothing. But before we leave, we should find a local map of the area. If we go out there blindly, we could lose precious time just trying to find it."

"He's right," said Rose. Walking past Dart toward the door, she added, "You guys go find us a map. I'll head back to the inn and start preparing for the journey." And with that, she left.

Turning back to Lavitz, Dart nodded, and the two left the clinic, Dart throwing one more glance back at Shana.

"Now where will we find a map...?" asked Lavitz distractedly as he examined the nearby buildings.

"I think I remember a maps and chart store on this side of the merchant district," said Dart, and they headed that way at once.

After several minutes of walking in silence, Dart begrudgingly spoke up. "I'm sorry for running off like I did earlier..."

"It's okay," replied Lavitz, "We both knew that you would have your limit when we started out this morning. We were surprised with how long you lasted, to be honest."

"You were expecting me to just give up?" demanded Dart. He was irritated that they would expect so little of him.

"No, no!" exclaimed Lavitz. "We thought that you would go back to Shana while we continued to look around."

"Oh." Dart was still irritated, only slightly appeased.

"We're your friends, Dart," said Lavitz. "Even Rose, believe it or not. We know when you're upset about something, and we care enough about you to try to help. Why do you think Rose continues to follow us?"

Dart considered this thought for a moment. He knew that she had initially joined them out of interest for Dart's dragoon spirit, but he couldn't reason why she had decided to stay with them this long. Was it still out of interest for dragoons? Now that Lavitz had received a spirit as well, it made sense that she would want to remain with her own kind. But perhaps there was more to it, as Lavitz was implying.

"She cares about us, even though I'm pretty sure she would never admit to it," Lavitz said. "I could see it in how she treated Shana in the dragon's nest. I think we're the first friends she's had in a very long time."

They rounded a corner, entering the merchant district, and took an immediate left. Climbing a set of old wooden stairs, they reached a second level where a boardwalk had been attached to the buildings to give easier outdoor access to the shops. As people rushed past them, they were forced into single file, cutting off conversation. They continued like this for several minutes until they turned left and entered an old, dusty shop. Three or four people were already examining the wares. Fanciful maps depicting various parts of Endiness, or the continent as a whole, lay about on shelves or hanging on the walls. Dart and Lavitz marched up to the counter.

"Do you have any maps of the nearby mountains?" asked Lavitz.

The man behind the counter mumbled some response and pointed over to a small corner with folded maps piled up on a shelf. They approached and began unfolding the parchment to see if they had found their prize. Finally, Dart found the right one and showed Lavitz. They searched the mountain range for any sign of the shrine, first finding Mount Villude and then following it east. Dart's heart leapt when he saw a strange symbol on the map, just in the place Dabas had described earlier. They hurriedly bought the map and made their way back to the inn.

As they walked along, Dart realized that the day was already waning away. Night was nearly upon them, and once again, he felt the drain of missing a full night's sleep. He yawned several times on the walk back, and Lavitz noticed.

"I think we should spend tonight in the inn and head out first thing tomorrow," he said.

Reluctantly, Dart agreed, deciding not to protest Lavitz on this, for he knew that he would soon be convinced. They reached the inn, which was now bustling with people trying to eat dinner. After grabbing a quick bite themselves, they hurried upstairs to meet Rose and explain their plan. She nonchalantly agreed to it and proceeded to hide herself away in her room. Upon reaching theirs, Dart discovered that someone had come in during the day and washed their old clothes, leaving them folded neatly on the table. Perhaps this was why the inn was so expensive.

"I told you this was the place for good service," said Lavitz as he proceeded to pack away all his things.

Dart followed suit, stuffing his freshened clothes into his pack, which he then dropped in the corner. As he removed his sword and placed it on the table for the night, he asked, "When did you come through Lohan before?"

"Last time was probably... eight or nine years ago." Lavitz's face was thoughtful as he tried to recall the events. "Ever since Sandora's secession after King Carlo died, we've been keeping a close eye on them. They incited a few skirmishes here and there, usually along the border just north of here." Dart nestled into his bed as Lavitz sat and continued. "Lohan is technically in Sandora territory, but it declared itself neutral long ago to maintain its status as a trading capital. So under the guise of a merchant, I traveled here quite a bit to see how things were going. I even delivered goods to Kazas a couple times. Never to Hellena, though. Sandora is quite picky about who goes out there."

"So you were a spy?" asked Dart incredulously. The thought of Lavitz trying to be stealthy made him laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But when I got promoted to head of the First Knighthood, that job was given to someone else."

Dart chuckled. Lavitz being anything other than the stalwart knight of Serdio was an amusing thought.

After a pause, Lavitz spoke up once again. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Dart."

The overwhelming compassion that laced this simple statement took Dart by surprise.

"Me, too," he muttered in response, staring at the ceiling. He was mostly just glad to have a lead and feel like he was helping. Flailing about in the dark had never been one of his favorite activities.

Lavitz took a deep breath and continued. "I know that this is difficult. Nobody cares for Shana like you do. But... you're not alone anymore."

Dart swallowed. He tried to say something in response. He wanted to tell Lavitz about his worries and how helpless he had felt for so long. He wanted to explain that he didn't think that he was up to the task, and that he had always felt as if he were alone ever since his parents had died. But all he said was, "I know."

But did he really know? Did he know that he was not alone? He understood that Lavitz and Rose were traveling with him tomorrow, and that Lavitz, at least, cared about him. But he couldn't shake the thought that one day they would leave him, too. After all, it seemed like all anybody ever did.

He mentally cursed himself for his simplistic response as Lavitz blew out their tiny candle and crawled into the other bed.

Unlike so many others Dart had met, Lavitz did not think of emotions as a weakness to be fought and hidden away. For Lavitz, they were a powerful force that could end wars. Dart wished that he could come to the same place of confidence, and that he could for once explain all that he was feeling to his friends. So much emotion had built up in him over the past week that he had cried twice - _twice_ \- in two days.

He tried to remember the last time he had cried. It felt like so long ago as his mind drifted back over the years. In an instant, he relived all his time with Shana when they were both so young, and finally came to rest on a day perhaps two years after the attack on Neet. The family he had come to live with in Seles had taken him outside to play in the snow - strange weather for that area of Serdio, to be sure, but Dart had been quite familiar with it, as the ground had always seemed to be blanketed with snow in Neet. The more he had played, the more he had remembered his real family. Suddenly running away, he had hidden in a closet, sitting on the dark floor and weeping for hours before anyone found him.

And therein lay his issue. He had always been afraid to let others see his weaknesses, and the deep wound of his parents' deaths always threatened to show itself, turning him back into the fragile little boy from sixteen years ago. And yet, he had perfected the ritual of explaining the narrative of Neet to others, as he had done to Lavitz and Shana: detached, emotionless, aloof. More than anything, he had hidden his insecurities from Shana because he wanted her to feel safe with him.

And yet Lavitz had this uncanny ability to have his emotions laid bare for all to see. How could Lavitz see so easily through his façade? _By paying attention_ , said a snarky voice in the back of his head as he recalled their short conversation in Hoax. Every time Dart began to feel overwhelmed by the stresses being put on him to be this hero from legend or to make sure he kept his friends safe, Lavitz had perceived and tried to address the issue. While Dart found this irritating, especially as it forced Shana to see him for what he really was, he also admired the trait. Truly, Lavitz was never one to run from a battle, even one of the heart.

As Dart lay awake, eyes watching but seeing the dark wooden boards above him, he wondered what it would be like to actually discuss his feelings with someone else. The only person he had ever shared with is Shana, and then only limited information. He never could bring himself to talk to her about his parents or the Black Monster before he had left Seles. Would it make him feel better to talk things over with Lavitz? If Rose overheard, would she laugh at him? Would Lavitz really care enough to listen to his worries? He scolded himself for this last question; of course, Lavitz would always listen.

Dart glanced over at Lavitz, who had fallen asleep quickly facing the opposite wall. Over the short time that Dart had known Lavitz, he had become his best friend and a role model. He remembered their meeting in Hellena Prison and the impressive combat skills Lavitz had demonstrated. Something about Lavitz had made him trust him so quickly that it was almost disconcerting. The genuineness of his demeanor and the kindness he showed to the other prisoners and Shana had bewildered him. And yet, now that he knew Lavitz well, Dart understood that this was how Lavitz treated all those around him. From the endless greetings he had received upon arriving in Bale to the depth of caring that had carried him to the Seventh Fort, Lavitz consistently displayed such kindness that Dart had never seen. He was proud to call him his friend.

As inescapable as ever, reminders of Shana's condition threatened his small moment of peace. He lifted his hand and covered his eyes as he sighed. Although he knew that they had a lead that may take them where they needed to go, he could not help but worry about her. Her life hung in the balance, completely dependent on the success of their quest. It was not an easy burden for him to bear, and he rolled over, as if the change in position would take the weight off his chest. Forcing his eyes closed, he tried to focus on other things, like the new dragoon spirit that Lavitz had received.

Suddenly he remembered that Greham had been there. Dart recalled Lavitz's reaction, the pure rage that seethed on his face, and his brazen charge to confront him. Lavitz had delivered the final blow on Greham as well, finally avenging his father, and yet had not said a word about it since they had left the nest. Shana had immediately become the priority. After all the times that Lavitz had been there for him, Dart vowed to at least try to repay the favor tomorrow on the road.


	25. Training, Part 2

Only an hour or so after sunup, the trio was leaving Lohan and headed east.

After waking early, Lavitz had quickly written a letter to send to Bale, notifying King Albert of their success with the dragon. He had wanted to make sure that the king was fully aware of anything pertaining to the war, especially something so important.

Although they had left Shana's horse behind in the care of the inn, they had decided that it would be best to take along her supplies; the extra pack had been strapped onto Lavitz's horse. It now bounced noisily next to his left leg.

As they crossed the distance between the city and the mountains rather hastily, question after question burned within Lavitz, and he could think of almost nothing but when he might be able to speak to Rose. He wanted to know more about dragoons and what led a dragoon spirit to choose someone. He wanted to understand his new power that he felt rushing through him even now. What were the odds that all three of them would be chosen?

And in the back of his mind, in the silence forced on them by their hurried travel, he could not help but replay that moment in the dragon's nest over and over. He had successfully avenged his father, but he couldn't tell if he really felt any better. What had he truly accomplished? His father was not alive again. He still lived with the pain of his death.

As they reached the foot of the mountains, the sun was climbing higher before them and shining brightly into their eyes. Lavitz was grateful for the shade of the mountains and trees as they approached the steep slope that they had climbed down a couple days before. Urging their horses forward, they ascended their way into the mountains, being forced to slow as they left the grassy terrain behind them. They turned northeast.

Traveling more closely to each other now, Lavitz took the opportunity to try to get in a few words. He subtly tried to maneuver himself over to Rose, but his plan was routed as Dart found his way over and spoke up first.

"Hey, Lavitz..." he said, his face contemplative. Patiently, Lavitz waited for more. He tried to sense out how Dart was feeling, but it seemed that Dart was so focused on something else that not even Shana plagued his mind. Lavitz thought it curious. Whatever he was thinking on must be important.

Dart finally managed to get out, "Are you okay?"

Shocked and almost amused, Lavitz replied, "Yeah, I guess. Why? Do you need to talk about something?"

"No," said Dart hastily. "It's just, with everything that's happened... with Greham and everything..." Lavitz's chest tightened. "I just wanted to make sure that you're doing okay. Because I know that everything happened really fast."

Lavitz realized the depth of effort Dart was exerting and felt profoundly grateful that he was checking in with him. His urgency to speak to Rose vanished in favor of his friend's kindness.

"Yes, it certainly did," said Lavitz. "I'm still not sure how I feel about everything, since there was just no time to sit and think about it, like you said. I never expected to meet him there, this man that I've sworn to hate since I was only eighteen. I've never been so blinded by anger before..." Regretfully, Lavitz recalled his brash, aggressive actions.

"Do you feel better now that he's dead?"

Shaking his head, Lavitz said, "No... I don't. I am only grateful that the dragon will no longer plague my people. I thought for so many years that killing Greham would satisfy me, and that somehow everything would be better once he was dead. But-" His voice caught in his throat, and he paused. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "My father is still gone. He'll never come back, no matter what I do."

They fell silent, and one glance over to Dart told Lavitz that he was considering his own situation with the Black Monster. However, he also was quite confident that Dart would not want to discuss it. So instead, he let the conversation die.

A lonely breeze picked up and ran through the trees, and Lavitz breathed it in deeply. He felt strangely rejuvenated by the flow of air and was sad to feel it pass. As the air grew still once more, he found himself longing for a powerful gale, as if that would bring even more life to him. The still air grated on his nerves. He wanted to feel the wind tousle his hair.

Suddenly the air stirred before whipping up into a gust, rustling the trees mightily and tossing Rose's long hair about.

"What was that?" asked Dart concernedly, eyeing the trees around him as the wind died down.

"Magic," said Rose simply. Without turning, she added, "Lavitz, I'm impressed that you were able to do that so quickly."

"I did that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"That's amazing!" said Dart.

Before the topic changed again, Lavitz spurred Luna forward and fell into step with Rose. "Can I talk to you about all that?" he asked as Dart came up along her other side.

Raising her eyebrow, Rose asked, "What would you like to know?"

"So I control wind?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What are all the elements? You said once that there are seven."

"Yes, I did. And seven dragoon spirits to match." At the opportunity to share her knowledge, Rose had almost imperceptibly raised her shoulders and held her head slightly higher. "Fire, which Dart controls with his dragoon spirit. Darkness, which I control, and which also spawns fear. You have control over wind. There is also water, earth, light, and thunder."

Dart butted in, obviously just as eager as Lavitz. "And they have opposites, right? Like water and fire. That's why the rain bothered me so much."

Rose nodded and said, "Exactly. Water and fire, earth and wind, light and dark: these are all opposites. Dragoons of a certain element typically feel more comfortable around that element and uncomfortable when surrounded by its opposite. Your strong desire for wind is probably what summoned that gust a moment ago," she told Lavitz.

"Wait," said Dart. "If I got that uncomfortable when getting rained on, are you uncomfortable when you're outside in the sunlight?"

 _Interesting_ , thought Lavitz. He had never considered it before, but he suddenly felt guilty that they consistently traveled during the day.

"To an extent," said Rose, stoic as ever. "I've been a dragoon far longer than you and have grown accustomed to the feeling. And the level of irritation dwindles as you become more skilled and experienced. Also, if it ever becomes overwhelmingly irritating, I could shield myself from the light if I chose to."

"But you feel better during the night, don't you?" asked Lavitz precariously.

"Yes. Darkness... comforts me," replied Rose.

Feeling momentarily satisfied with this level of information, Dart and Lavitz fell silent as they ruminated over it. Lavitz considered his weakness to earth and tried to imagine what could possibly happen to make him uncomfortable like Dart had been in the rain. He wasn't fond of the idea of getting covered in dirt, but that had been true since joining the military. Then he recalled the two times he had been completely underground, and he almost screamed as the memories resurfaced. He remembered how they had gone six or so hours without being able to see the sky in the cave, and then being in that dark tunnel in the mountain. He was surprised at the powerful aversion he felt toward just these memories, and instantly realized that Rose spoke truth.

As time passed, Lavitz began to feel his stomach rumble, and he bent down to pull some food out of his pack. He didn't feel tired at all, and he was sure that Rose and Dart felt the same, as they made no mention of taking a break. Lavitz was surprised by his increased stamina. His military training and experiences had left him accustomed to long journeys, but now he felt as if he could travel hundreds of miles without rest. Part of him wanted to have a duel with someone who wasn't a dragoon to test his new capabilities. But above all, he wanted to learn how to transform, enabling him to fly and become one with the wind itself.

A short while later, they reached the edges of the dragon's nest. Although the beast was dead, the plants in the immediate area were still trying to shrug off the effects of the poison. Lavitz mentally recoiled as the shades of green darkened and the light started to fade in the deepened shade of the trees. The air grew stale, as he had remembered, but new to him was the intensely oppressive feeling that the stale air carried with it. He made note of this and asked if the others had noticed the change.

"It feels the same as before," said Dart quizzically.

"It feels different to you because of your dragoon spirit," said Rose. "You're more sensitive to changes in the air than the first time we came through. You may not have noticed last time because of the newness of your power, or perhaps your concern for Shana."

"Let's get out of here as quickly as possible," he muttered in response, eyeing the dark trees around him. Glancing up, he could not see the sky through the leaves, and he felt his heart quicken. He imagined flying up through the leaves and soaring through the sky, and a moment later a gust of fresh air blew over them, rustling the leaves rejuvenating him as he breathed deeply. But in an instant, it was gone.

"Whoa, was that you?" asked Dart. "That smelled like… roses."

"I guess…?" replied Lavitz. He was utterly unsure of how this worked, and his ignorance frustrated him. "Rose," he asked, "when we get out of this forest, can you teach me how to use this power, like you did for Dart?"

"That… would be wise," she said thoughtfully.

He wanted to fly forward, to escape the blanket of darkness, but he thought of Luna beneath him. Already her breath had become ragged. "I had forgotten that the poison affects the horses, too. How long until the forest is clean?"

Rose shook her head. "Some months, probably, but it's hard to tell."

They continued weaving through the trees, Lavitz's skin crawling the entire time. The only thing that made him feel better was recalling the scent of the fresh air in Bale right after a heavy rain. To cope with the irritation, he focused on a memory from his youth when he had jumped around in fresh puddles on the way to the castle. He remembered his father trotting alongside him, chuckling as Lavitz had greeted each and every passerby.

As the horses began to pant and struggle, Lavitz grieved that they had to come back through this forest. Patting Luna on her neck, he wished her all the strength he could.

They trudged on this way for some time, and each of them began to wish desperately that they could leave. The only one who drew any comfort from the eerie trees was Rose, who clearly preferred the shady dark under the broad leaves. Despite the weariness of the horses, they continued for several more hours, doing their best to head northwest, until finally the dark grayish leaves gave way to brighter greens. Smelling the difference in the air, Lavitz's spirits lifted, summoning another breeze. Breathing in the fresh scents, he felt rejuvenated.

From then on, travel was much easier and faster, and conversation flowed. Dart and Lavitz chatted for some time about their days traveling the countryside, exchanging their most interesting or humorous stories. However, Rose only listened, never contributing, never laughing. This bothered Lavitz, and as their chatter died down, he decided to try to include her.

"Rose, do you have any stories you want to tell?" he asked cautiously, studying her face for a reaction.

Obviously shocked by the request, she reflexively declined, but was cut off by Dart.

"Yeah, you had old friends, right? Tell us a story about them," he said. Lavitz pursed his lips; he feared this request was too personal for Rose. Her reaction had confirmed Lavitz's suspicions that her past was not a topic she enjoyed discussing. He had planned to leave out specifics and let Rose decide if she truly wanted to share, but Dart seemed to have decided otherwise.

"Our lives weren't interesting," said Rose curtly.

"There had to have been _something_ interesting that happened," prodded Dart.

Catching his eye, Lavitz shook his head slightly, warning him to stop, as Rose's temper flared. Her eyes flashed as she gritted her teeth.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

Lavitz was amazed at Rose's self-control. If he hadn't visibly seen her reaction, he would have assumed that she was completely unperturbed by her simple reply, for her voice remained steady and calm. Even so, Dart caught the hint and said no more on the subject, but looked down awkwardly for the next several minutes.

Lavitz considered the implications of such a reaction. He knew that Rose was reserved and cold, but it appeared that her old friends were at the center of what had made her this way. Perhaps over time, she would come to trust Lavitz and Dart, and he could finally learn her history and motivations. However Rose felt about the rest of them, Lavitz had come to think of her as a friend. Perhaps not as close as Dart or Shana, but he was confident that they could get there some day.

They traveled in silence for a time, picking up speed as the horses recovered from the effects of the poison. As the sun began to set, Lavitz expected them to slow and come to a stop, but they pressed forward. Mountains slid past them as darkness surrounded them, Rose becoming eerily shadow-like as the light left. They continued on for a couple hours past sunset before they finally stopped near a stream.

Dismounting, Lavitz tied Luna up by a tree where she could drink from the small creek. He patted her nose, and she snorted and shook her head defiantly, obviously still irritated at their long day of travel through the poisoned forest. He held up his hands in surrender, and she nuzzled him gently. He laughed, stroking her long mane, although he still regretting putting her through all that he had. Whispering an apology, he rested his forehead on her snout. She seemed to accept it and almost immediately stepped over to the creek to take several long draughts. Lavitz removed his bedroll and turned back to see Rose standing alone.

"Dart went to get firewood," she said simply. "You and I have some work to do."

Lavitz cringed at the ominous statement. She drew her sword and waited expectantly, and he hesitated before readying his lance. He recalled the impossibly fast and vicious attack Rose had brought down on Dart during their training, and he was afraid that he would fare no better.

"Can we at least… move away from the horses?" he asked cautiously.

Rose sighed and nodded. They walked a short distance away, and Lavitz peered through the darkness at Rose. Luckily, there were few clouds, and the moon was just enough illumination so that Lavitz could see her and the occasional glint of moonlight off her sword. He knew he had a slight advantage because of the reach of his lance, but he still couldn't quite imagine that this could go very well. He readied himself, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh and crisp night air.

"So to transform, we have to be in combat," he said. "And somehow I need to just focus on it?"

"More or less."

He nodded. "Very descriptive…"

Lavitz leapt forward to attack, holding nothing back. As he lunged at her with his lance, she quickly sidestepped and attempted to knock his weapon up, leaving him open to attack. But he managed to keep control and deflected her blow before spinning and bringing the butt of his lance toward her leg. Rose jumped over it and swung at him from the left, and he barely managed to lift his lance to block it. He cringed as he heard her rapier cut into the wooden shaft, and spun the lance up to hit her wrist in an attempt to knock the sword out of her hand. This proved fruitless, however, as Rose effortlessly lifted it out of harm's way.

Heart beating fast now, Lavitz took a step back. It was clear to him that they were almost evenly matched, although Rose was indeed faster. He needed an upper hand. Suddenly recalling the purpose of the sparring session, he breathed deeply of the night air and tried to summon an inner strength - a strength that had lain impatiently dormant since his fight with Greham. Wind whipped around him, picking up leaves and tossing them to and fro, causing the branches of the trees near him to bend and sway. Suddenly a bright green light pierced the darkness. He could feel the power rising within him, like a powerful gust heralding a vicious thunderstorm.

An instant later, all was calm, although all was not the same. Lavitz looked down to behold armor almost exactly like Dart's, but green like Greham's. The lance in his right hand was no longer plain, but covered in intricate carvings, the details of which were hard to make out in the dim light. Upon seeing his success, Lavitz laughed joyously and returned his attention to Rose, who appeared somewhat taken aback. Her left arm slowly lowered from her face, having protected herself from the wind. But she recovered quickly, returning to her stony demeanor.

"Impressive," she said coolly. "Your extensive military training is apparent." Then she transformed before him, casting off that strange, dark light once again. The two dragoons stood in silence for a brief moment until they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Feeling a sudden whirl of anxiety, Lavitz faced the sound, readying his lance and accidentally sending a gust toward it.

"Whoa!" came Dart's voice over the rustling branches. Stepping forward, he glared at them and demanded, "You couldn't even wait for me to get back? I can help."

Lavitz frowned. He hadn't considered that Dart would want to join them. He felt guilty for his thoughtlessness and turned to Rose in the hopes that she would explain for him. Instead, she ignored the issue altogether.

"Now that you're here, transform," she ordered. Without waiting for a response, she created a ball of dark energy and hurled it at him. Lavitz watched in fear as it drove straight for Dart's chest and prepared to intervene. However, just before he was about to move, Dart's chest flashed red, flames briefly surrounded him, and he deflected the ball with his hand. It bounced off harmlessly and collided with a nearby tree, wrapping around it like a snake before dissipating into the air. Lavitz was surprised at the lack of effect, but just as he was diverting his attention, the needles on the pine shriveled to brown. The tree was dead.

"Now we can begin," said Rose. Her wings began to beat, and she rose high into the air, followed by Dart.

Closing his eyes, Lavitz focused on the wind. A light breeze danced by him, and he imagined himself riding upon it into the night sky. Looking up, he saw Dart and Rose waiting expectantly only thirty feet above him, and he jumped off the ground, willing the wind to carry him forward. A great gust blew behind him, and he found himself rising among the trees, feeling freer than ever before in his life. Laughing, he met Dart and Rose in the sky and then flew straight past them, savoring the feeling of the wind on his skin. He stopped a hundred feet off the ground and stared in awe at the sights sprawled beneath him.

Below him, mountains sprung up in a line, many of them higher than he was. To his right lay the forest and plains that he had traveled through when fleeing Hellena. Turning around, he could almost make out the city of Lohan on the edge of the horizon. He smiled.

An instant later, Dart and Rose were before him.

"You seem to need little instruction," said Rose. "But there are some things you should learn. Some elements interact with each other in special ways, and as fate would have it, two of those are fire and wind. Dart, create a flame."

Dart nodded and held out his hand. A moment later a bright flame appeared, harsh to Lavitz's eyes that had adjusted to the darkness.

"Lavitz, send a gentle breeze across it."

"What will that do?" he asked.

"Try it and see," replied Rose simply.

Watching the flame closely, Lavitz imagined a wide shaft of air moving slowly past him, and a moment later a warm breeze tickled his ear and sauntered toward the flame. He gasped as it flared up, fueled by the fresh air in the wind. He was reminded of billows heating a smithy's fire.

"Wow!" exclaimed Dart. "So he can help me?"

"Yes," said Rose. "But he can also do the opposite. Lavitz, now send a quick burst of air, like when you blow out a candle."

Focusing once again, Lavitz summoned a strong gale that blew over them with such force that Dart and Rose threw their arms up against it and were pushed back slightly, although Lavitz felt no pressure. The flame instantly disappeared.

"Man… you're a fast learner," said Dart.

"Faster than you, for sure," said Lavitz, smirking. "All that flailing about you did on the road from Hoax was just sad."

Dart chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, you had the advantage of seeing my training session before yours. I had no idea what was going on back then."

"I guess… we'll never know who's the better dragoon…" Lavitz spun his lance ostentatiously before aiming it toward Dart and feigning a thoughtful look as he fingered the intricate carvings. "It's not like I used magic before I ever transformed…"

Dart opened his mouth to respond, but Rose interrupted him.

"While you two battle it out, I'm going to go get some sleep," she said, not attempting to hide the scorn. "We can practice some more later." She descended quickly, and Lavitz could just see the flash of her dragoon spirit as she returned to human form.

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Lavitz, "Rose has the right idea. Dragoons we may be, but we still need sleep, and tomorrow will be an early day."

Dart nodded, and Lavitz saw the reminder of their true purpose slide back into his mind. Dart's brow furrowed, his expression sour as he thought of Shana, left behind in Lohan. Lavitz sighed quietly before easing his way toward the ground. He did not enjoy this part as much as leaping into the air, but he landed nevertheless. Dart soon joined him.

"So to get out of this…" said Lavitz.

"Just kind of… I don't know," struggled Dart. "Try?"

"Try what?"

"Being human…?"

Lavitz shook his head and laughed softly. Dart took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and a moment later he was back to normal.

"See?" he said, extending his arms to showcase his success.

Stifling laughter, Lavitz closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He felt the wind rush about him once again, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that he, too, had returned to human form. Moving his lance to his left hand, he placed a hand on Dart's shoulder, gathering his attention.

"You'll always be the better dragoon," he said warmly. And he meant it. Dart's innate sense of battle was sure to surpass his own in a short time. What Lavitz had achieved over eighteen years of battle, Dart was close to achieving in five.

"Thanks," said Dart with a small smile. "I don't really believe you, but… thanks."

They turned and walked toward the distant orange light of the fire that Dart had started several minutes earlier.

"Someday, though," announced Lavitz, "we really will have to duel it out. I've never actually fought you before, unless you count the whole thing in Hellena, which I don't."

"Deal," laughed Dart. "One day, you and I will fight to see who's really the better dragoon. After we heal Shana and everything calms down."

Arriving at the campsite, they found Rose already lying on her bedroll with a blanket draped over her.

Lavitz pursed his lips, still puzzled at the mystery of Rose, and began removing his armor as Dart did the same. Appreciating the evening breeze as it tossed around the loose fabric of his tunic, he took a seat leaning against a tree. Luna snorted from behind him in greeting.

"You go sleep," he said to Dart. "I'll take first watch."

"I'm not actually all that tired," said Dart as he sat near Lavitz.

"Crazy how much a little gem can affect you, isn't it?" said Lavitz. He reached down to his waist, where a tiny leather pouch hung from his belt. Untying it, he reached inside and pulled out the dragoon spirit. He studied it in his palm, marveling at its deceptive simplicity. It appeared to be no more than an emerald, albeit a massive one at an inch across, but the power it possessed was beyond fathom. Rubbing his thumb across it, he felt the tiny facets decorating its surface. He knew that it was the reason for his lack of fatigue despite the long day of travel.

"That's not… entirely the issue…" said Dart.

Pulled from his reverie, Lavitz hurriedly replaced them gem and the pouch and gave Dart his full attention.

"Shana?" he asked simply.

Dart nodded solemnly, toying with a bit of grass before him. "I just…" he began. Recognizing Dart's struggle to explain his feelings, Lavitz waited patiently.

"I just feel like this is all my fault, you know? Like, if I hadn't left her all those years ago, I could've been there to stop the soldiers from taking her, and we wouldn't be here to begin with. Or if I had just made her stay in Hoax…" He violently ripped up a tuft of grass and tossed it away from him.

"Dart-" said Lavitz, but he was interrupted.

"I know I told you all this before, I _know_ that she made the decision to follow us, and that she can do that now and everything, but I should have been able to protect her better than this! I…" He faltered as his voice caught. Then quietly: "It's not worth killing even a thousand dragons if she dies."

He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Ever since my parents died, I've been alone," continued Dart. "Except for Shana. She was the only person who I felt truly cared about me. She gave me a reason to keep going. When I was fifteen, I started learning how to fight because of her. I needed to keep her safe. And it was always just me and her… And then I left, like a _fool_. And when I came back, I had failed at the one thing I had always promised to do. I wasn't fast enough to save her... What if I'm too late this time?"

All this spilled out of Dart, like water bursting through a broken dam. Lavitz grieved for Dart and at once wished that he could lift the burden from Dart's shoulders and take it as his own. But he knew that he could do no more than shoulder the weight.

He paused for a moment as he searched for the right words. Finally, he spoke.

"There is no one in this world better suited to taking care of Shana than you. You have everything it takes to do that, and you have done it well. And none of this is your fault. But even so, that doesn't mean you have to go it alone anymore. You have us now. We didn't just send you on your way and hope you'd get it done. We hunted around Lohan _with_ you, and we're traveling _with_ you. I know that nothing could ever replace your parents. Trust me, I know. But we're family now, and you can't get rid of us."

Dart's jaw tightened as he stared off into the forest.

"And together, we'll find a way to save her," added Lavitz. He placed a hand on Dart's shoulder. "We'll find the shrine, get a dragoni plant, and make it back to her in plenty of time. She'll be ecstatic when she wakes up and sees your face."

"How do you do that?" asked Dart, laughing even as he reached up to wipe his eyes.

"Do what?"

"Always know the perfect thing to say."

Lavitz chuckled and said, "I think it's a thing I inherited from my dad. He always did that to me, too."

For several moments, there was silence. Only the crackling of the fire and the sounds of the forest met them. Realizing how chilly the evening had become, Lavitz was suddenly grateful for the warmth of the campfire and leaned forward to get closer to it. After a minute or so, Lavitz could sense that Dart was preparing to speak again.

"I wanted to say thanks… for everything," he said slowly. "You're the first real friend I've ever had, besides Shana. I guess… I never let myself have friends before. At least… not good ones. You know, ones you can talk to about stuff like this."

Grinning, Lavitz replied, "My pleasure. And the same to you. You're the best friend I've ever had, Dart."

"And you're even friends with a king," said Dart, smiling.

"That's true!" said Lavitz. Briefly, he wondered how King Albert was faring so far away in Bale. He wondered if they had received his letter yet, giving news of the defeated dragon, or if Sandora had discovered the body. Surely, it would soon be well known. If they arrived back in Lohan with no letter awaiting them at the inn, he would send another as soon as they returned. After Shana was healed, of course.

Dart and Lavitz chatted for several more minutes before Dart finally decided to sleep. Lavitz settled in, entertaining himself with summoned breezes and tiny whirlwinds that fit in his palm. Grabbing a stray leaf leftover from last fall, he blew it into the air, managing to keep it aloft for several minutes before becoming bored yet again. Finally, when it felt like three hours had passed, he woke Rose and settled in to sleep, quickly drifting off and dreaming of flying high above the mountains.


	26. Shirley's Shrine

Two days later, before the sun had peaked in the sky, the trio stopped, overlooking a valley running across their path. Within the narrow valley sat a sparkling lake being fed by a waterfall spilling off the cliffs to the north, drained by a small stream bleeding through a tiny crevice in the rock on the far side of the valley. It was certainly beautiful to behold, but what really caught Dart's attention was the strange structure perched atop the water in the deepest part of the lake.

It reminded him of Indels Castle, but much larger and more exposed. From his vantage point, Dart could see innumerable stone arches supported by great pillars, more decorative than practical, it seemed. Various pathways ran around the main structure, which appeared to be nothing more than several high, stately platforms connected by grand staircases. Nothing was truly enclosed except a strange building in the very back that reminded Dart of a tomb. The entire shrine was completely inaccessible save for a stone bridge reaching across the lake, meeting the ground half a mile from where the group stood surveying it.

"Wow," said Lavitz. "I've never seen a shrine quite like this before. I expected some tiny rock in the middle of nowhere."

"Me, too," agreed Dart. He wondered what great person could be buried here to warrant such a grand assembly.

Lavitz turned to Rose. "Do you know anything about it?"

Shaking her head, Rose replied, "I've heard of it. But I've never been here."

"Where would the plant be?" said Dart, thinking aloud.

"I say we start by going into the shrine itself, and then maybe try circling the lake after," replied Lavitz. "I'm not particularly looking forward to climbing across that part over there." He indicated the steep wall of rock on the far side of the lake.

Nodding, Dart urged his horse forward, eager to find the plant and head back to Shana. Rose and Lavitz followed, and soon enough, they were at the end of the bridge dismounting. Dart took a long drink of his water before putting the skin back in his pack and edging forward.

"The horses will stay, right?" he asked Lavitz.

"Most likely. Unless something spooks them again, like a virage."

"Not funny."

Lavitz chuckled nonetheless as they stepped onto the bridge. Upon getting a closer look, Dart noticed that the light gray stones had been exposed to the weather for quite a long time. They were rough and uneven, forcing Dart to carefully place each foot so that he did not trip and fall. Even so, he sped along as quickly as he dared.

A dozen great arches passed over them, stretching several feet above their heads, as they walked along the bridge. Faint sounds of water lapping against rock eased by them periodically as they passed over the bridge supports, but all else was eerily silent. Something about this place put Dart on edge; his left hand settled on his sword hilt.

At long last, they reached the end of the bridge, where another archway greeted them. Dart started to continue forward but was called back by Lavitz.

"Whoa, come look at this!"

Dart returned and followed his gaze up to the arch, where he now saw an old carving of... something. The many years of being beaten by wind and rain had made it appear faded and misshapen, but he thought that he could see evidence of some sort of animal: a head, legs, and a tail.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a white silver dragon," replied Rose. She watched the image thoughtfully.

"Oh."

Eyeing the carving himself, Dart had no idea how Rose could possibly have been able to tell what it was. Perhaps what could be taken as wings sat above the creature, but there were no other distinguishing characteristics. They had been lost through time. But then he remembered something and reached for the book that he had bought in Lohan, but cursed as he recalled leaving it in his pack, now far away at the other end of the bridge. For a brief moment, he considered running back to get it, but then decided otherwise.

At his exclamation, Rose and Lavitz had turned to him. He announced his revelation.

"The book I got, that talked about the shrine, said something about white silver dragons," he explained. "Their magic is what made the dragoni plant grow, I think. So if there's a dragon here, maybe we'll actually be able to find the plant, too!"

"I doubt there's an actual dragon," said Rose sharply. "But if there's any residual magic, yes, it's possible."

"Let's go find out!" said Lavitz.

As Dart and Lavitz charged through the archway, Rose hung back for a few moments before following.

"So what do you think this shrine is for?" asked Dart as he looked around at the strange architecture. A tall ring of stone ran above their heads, supported by a dozen thick pillars encircling them. Sunlight streamed in from above, warming Dart's face as he gazed upward.

"I'm not sure, but my first guess is the dragon," replied Lavitz. "I mean, it makes sense. A couple hundred years ago, the last survivor of a dying species, and when it finally dies, people build it a shrine."

"Could be," muttered Dart. However, he wasn't convinced. Something about that story didn't quite add up.

Three walkways extended from this area, reaching out between the pillars. One lay on either side, but the one in front led further into the shrine and up their first set of stairs. Dart made his way toward it, but just as he passed under the arch, he heard a faint click. Instinctively, he drew his sword, eyes darting around furiously in search of an enemy.

"Watch out!" cried Lavitz, and a second later, the sound of rocks grinding against each other came from above him. Dart looked up just as Lavitz's arm pulled him back, sending them both tumbling to the ground, his sword clanging against the stone as it slipped from his grasp. Several loud crashes sounded as massive boulders fell where Dart had been standing moments before.

Scrambling to his feet, Dart exclaimed, "What was that?"

"Clearly, someone doesn't want us here," said Rose nonchalantly from several feet behind them.

After retrieving his weapon, Dart stepped forward and knelt down, scanning the ground. There he saw the thinnest of wires stretching loosely across the stone floor, obviously the spring for the trap.

"We're going to have to keep our eyes peeled from now on," he said.

He and Lavitz shoved one of the heavy boulders, nearly as tall as they were, until it rolled into the lake with a great splash. Then carefully, they continued up the stairs, scanning for tripwires as they went.

They hadn't gone more than halfway up when Dart felt the rock give way. Groaning, he looked down to see the step sink down. Another trigger.

"Get down!" he shouted, and they all dropped, leaning up against the stairs. A moment later, Dart heard four heavy arrows whiz past him before clattering onto the stones a hundred feet behind him.

Swearing, Dart stood and continued up the stairs, muscles tight as he waited for something else to spring. He carefully tested each step before placing his full weight on it, watching his surroundings warily. As they reached the top, it appeared that they had discovered a dead end. The ovular platform was bare save for a raised stand about waist high and a solid wall running along the far edge. Dart approached cautiously, scanning for any sign of movement.

On the stand were three darkened circles with numbers ringing their edges. Perplexed, Dart fingered the digits, running from zero to five, and wondered at their meaning. Above each circle, a small notch had been cut into the stone, aligning with one of the digits.

"What do you suppose this is?" he asked.

Lavitz stepped up beside him and studied the strange contraption.

"Maybe…" he began. "Some kind of number lock? As a way to keep going?"

"Then what's the combination?"

"That's a good question."

Lavitz looked up at the wall before him and approached it. Meanwhile, Dart continued to study the numbers. As an idea formed in his mind, he tried to rotate the left circle, and to his surprise, it turned smoothly, softly snapping into place as the next digit slid by the notch.

"Look!" cried Lavitz. He pointed to the wall, and as Dart drew closer, he could make out some faint carvings, weathered beyond recognition. Over all this was written:

 _To move forward  
you must look within and  
find order._

"That's helpful," murmured Dart.

"A riddle of some kind?" asked Lavitz

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure, but the answer must be the way to move on."

"Maybe connected to the number lock?" Dart stepped up to the plinth once again and noticed the current combination: 2-1-1.

"'Find order...'" thought Lavitz aloud. "Maybe if we put the digits in order? Try one, two, three."

Dart rotated each circle so that the digits were aligned with the notches, then looked around expectantly. To his irritation, nothing happened.

"Nope," he announced.

"Maybe zero, one, two?" put forth Lavitz as he approached the circles to look for himself.

They moved through this sequence and every other ordered sequence with no success. After each failure, Dart grew more and more frustrated. After inputting the last sequence - three, four, five - he turned angrily to Rose, who had stood by silently as they struggled.

"Are you going to help?" he asked harshly. He knew that his anger would do nothing to remedy the situation, but he could not help himself; Rose seemed completely uninterested in their quandary, and they needed to get back to Lohan as soon as possible.

She stepped forward, clearly unperturbed by his outburst, and said, "It says to 'look within.' That's something neither of you have done yet."

"But how could the number lock have anything to do with us?" asked Lavitz. "That doesn't make any sense. It's not like the person who set this up knows who we are."

"It's at least worth a shot," said Dart, more desperate than he let on.

Lavitz eyed him thoughtfully before saying, "Alright. So what does it mean to find order within ourselves?"

"There are three of us... maybe something to do with that?"

Dart put in three three's, but nothing happened. He sighed in frustration.

"What about three one's?" asked Lavitz.

"That's what it was on when we arrived."

Lavitz turned back to the words on the wall and pondered them in silence. Meanwhile, Dart studied the circles and looked for any sign that could indicate some kind of hint, but even after several minutes found nothing. He cursed and slammed his fist onto the stand.

"That won't do much to help, you know." Rose's smug voice wafted over to him, and he felt his anger flash as he rounded on her.

"Well, you're not doing much to help, either!" he said loudly. As he clenched his fist, he heard the small whistle of a flame as fire wrapped around his hand. Lavitz spun around to face them.

Rose seemed calm and unwilling to fight back, and for a brief moment, Dart thought it a shame that he knew so little about her. If only he could find the right trigger, he could make her feel as desperately enraged as he was.

"Whoa, whoa," warned Lavitz as he approached them. "Dart," he began.

Dart could sense a monologue coming; he was too angry to listen to it. In an attempt to avoid it, he turned and stepped as close to the edge of the platform as he dared, overlooking the glistening water perhaps fifty feet below him. He tried to steady his breathing, to calm himself. Lavitz's footsteps approached, and Dart closed his eyes with a sigh.

After a moment of silence, Lavitz said, "Hey... I know this isn't easy for you. You're worried about Shana, and there's nothing wrong with that. We're all worried. But being angry at us won't fix that."

"I know," said Dart.

"The fastest way to get through this place is to stay calm, work together, and keep moving forward. We'll figure out the riddle. I'll bet Rose is coming to the right conclusion as we speak."

Dart gave no response. He knew Lavitz was right, but he didn't feel like staying calm. Just once, he wanted to see Rose get fired up about something. It was as if she couldn't care less about their lives, or Shana's. As if none of this mattered to her. Dart wanted to shake her and scream at her to make her understand how he felt.

After clapping him on the back, Lavitz sauntered away to further study the riddle. Dart remained where he was, trying to evoke a calm by focusing on the soft sound of water sloughing against stone from far beneath him. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths, feeling the wind on his face and smelling that fresh scent of spring riding on the air. Being angry would get him nowhere, and yet he allowed his emotions to rule him so often. He must do better.

After a minute, he rejoined the others and read over the riddle one more time:

 _To move forward  
you must look within and  
find order._

Glancing toward Rose apologetically, he awkwardly stated, "It's not asking us to look within ourselves." After a pause, he added, "So what are we looking within?"

"The sentence!" cried Lavitz suddenly. He murmured under his breath for a moment, eyeing the words, before shouting, "Ten! There are ten words."

"But ten is only two digits," said Dart. "We need three."

"So try zero, one, zero," returned Lavitz.

Dart put in these digits, but once again, nothing moved. Then he studied the words for himself.

"You know..." he thought aloud. "There _are_ ten words... but only three lines. We need three digits."

"So... the number of words in each line?" Lavitz surveyed the carving. "Three, five, and two?"

Rotating the circles, Dart put in the combination. As the _2_ clicked into place beneath the notch, he felt a low vibration beneath his feet, followed by the sound of stone grinding against stone. He watched in amazement as a set of stairs extended themselves from the wall in front of them, providing a way to the top of the next platform.

Laughing, Dart turned to Lavitz, who was also radiant with their success.

"Took you long enough," said Rose, who walked up the stairs promptly.

Once again, the rage flared within Dart. He couldn't believe that she would have known the combination and not told them, or pretended to without helping. As he opened his mouth to throw out a retort, Lavitz grabbed his arm, warning him to back down. Dart sighed heavily, swallowing his anger, and motioned for Lavitz to move ahead of him. Lavitz gave him a concerned look, and Dart nodded curtly before following him up the stairs.

Rose awaited them silently at the top, gazing out at the mountains to the east. They were now another thirty feet above the water, enough to make Dart feel uneasy within five feet of the edge. Unfortunately, they now were facing a long, narrow walkway with no railings.

"I'll go first," he muttered, then charged ahead, eager to get this over with.

Keeping his eyes steadily before him, he focused on not looking down. The path was only about five feet wide; he would have preferred it to be thirty.

He was only ten feet from the other side when he heard Lavitz cry out his name.

"Dart, wait!" he cried.

But it was too late. Dart felt the click run up his leg, and a split second later, the roar of fire erupted from the stones beneath him. Dart was frightened at the sudden event and had to force himself to keep his balance to avoid tumbling to a wet death, but he was surprised to feel no pain. The heat given off by the flames was only a vague inclination of what he had expected, and he marveled as they passed by him harmlessly. However, his clothes were not so lucky.

As they started to catch, he quickly stepped forward and out of harm's way before patting them down, leaving no more than two or three dark patches on his pants. Quickly making his way to the safety at the end of the walkway, he turned to see Lavitz and Rose watching him, one of them worried and the other stone-faced as ever, though slightly shocked.

"I'm okay!" he called back. "Come on, just don't step on that one." He indicated the one stone that was different from the rest, feeling quite idiotic that he had not noticed it before. Near each corner were four darkened holes, no doubt the source of the flames; despite being small, the black showed up well on the white canvas of stone. Had Dart not been so focused on ignoring the vast height of the walkway, he could have easily avoided the trap.

Hurriedly, Lavitz stepped forward and leapt over the stone, falling into line beside Dart just as Rose did the same.

"Why am I always the one who springs the traps?" asked Dart.

"You're the one who insists on going first," returned Lavitz with a smirk. "I'm just glad it was you this time. You actually _like_ fire."

Dart conceded, but motioned for Lavitz to take the lead. He shook his head and smiled before stepping forward.

The end of the fiery walkway was little more than a tiny ledge before a great stone wall. Within the wall was a narrow tunnel that continued for another twenty feet before coming back out into daylight. As they made their way down the path, Dart in the middle of the procession this time, they carefully eyed every stone, every step, every notch in the wall, for any sign of danger.

They emerged on the other side unscathed and proceeded up a grand staircase, which Dart recognized as the one he had seen from the ridge above the shrine.

 _Finally, we might find something useful_ , he thought. He was tired of avoiding traps and solving puzzles; he was ready to find the plant and leave. The image of Shana's pale face lingered in his mind.

To his great surprise, no traps tried to stymie their progress on the stairs. A moment later, they crested the top, finding before them the final platform with the strange tomb-like building greeting them on the other side. Dart had suspected that it might be where the dragon lay, buried in homage by ancient people, but from here it seemed far too small. Recalling the great size of Feyrbrand, he decided that either white silver dragons were much smaller, or this was no dragon tomb. Two stone doors blocked entrance to it, but above the doors was another, much more vivid, carving.

It was clear now that this was a dragon, although much different than the one they had encountered several days ago. Whereas Feyrbrand had been thick and muscular, moving more like an insect than a reptile, this creature seemed somehow more slender, more gentle and kind. It held its head in stately, regal pride. Its wings spread wide in a display of power, but its tail wrapped around its body, resting across its front feet, promising protection.

"There it is again," announced Lavitz. Then taking the lead again, he stepped forward, approaching the tomb.

Dart heard a faint whistle and jerked his head up. An arrow fired from somewhere in front of them was whizzing its way toward Lavitz's forehead. Instinctively, Dart cried out to Lavitz, who glanced up, but Dart knew he couldn't react in time. Reaching out his hand, Dart surprised even himself as a tiny bolt of fire streamed from it, connecting with the arrow only a few feet from Lavitz, knocking it off course. Lavitz yelped as the arrow sailed a mere inch past his left ear and clattered to the ground.

Immediately, Dart drew his sword as Lavitz readied his lance. Watching before them, Dart caught the faintest glimpse of movement atop the building just before another arrow shot toward them. But this time, Lavitz was prepared.

Holding out his hand to focus, Lavitz summoned a gust, just enough to push the arrow off its trajectory, falling harmlessly a hundred feet down into the lake.

"On the roof," muttered Dart.

Sure enough, a moment later, a figure stood suddenly, leapt from the top of the structure, and landed before them, rolling and then drawing two short swords in one clean motion. Before them, a short but muscular man crouched, wearing tattered leather and a pointed hat. If they hadn't just been attacked, Dart may have laughed at the comical sight. This enemy was anything but intimidating.

"I admit," said the man's sly voice. It was deeper than Dart had expected. "I'm impressed that you made it this far unscathed."

Dart let his sword hang next to him, deliberately letting down his guard. Lavitz, too, relaxed, making the small man eye them suspiciously.

"We're not here to fight," said Dart.

"Likely story! Nobody comes here unless they're looking for something valuable."

"No, it's true," interrupted Lavitz. "All we want is some dragoni plant, and then we'll be on our way."

"Liars and thieves!" cried the rogue.

Rose gave a dramatic sigh and stepped forward, drawing her rapier in stride. "It's quicker just to kill him and get it over with," she said.

Turning to her, Dart began to protest, but the enemy took advantage of their distraction and lunged forward at Lavitz. Dart was about to jump forward to aid him, but he quickly realized that Lavitz had the battle well in hand. Truly, it was foolish for a man brandishing short swords to believe he could take on a man twice his size who wielded a lance. Even so, Dart was impressed with the man's skills. He may have been small, but his agility more than made up for it. He ducked this way and that, avoiding Lavitz's attacks several times in a row. He knew his craft well.

However, whatever advantage the little man may have possessed was utterly shattered by the fact that he now faced three dragoons. Their strength and dexterity were beyond that of any normal warrior, without regard to their magical abilities or dragoon transformations. Dart almost felt sorry for this man.

After several seconds of chasing around the little nuisance, Lavitz finally landed a hit, slicing across the man's leg. It did little but slow him down, but that was exactly the edge that Lavitz needed. Flawlessly, he brought down his lance, piercing the man's inner thigh and sending him crumpling to the ground in pain. Dart cringed as he saw the deep wound that had sliced his leg down to the bone. Blood began to pour out profusely, and Dart feared that even Lavitz's restrained blow might have been enough to bring about this man's death.

His face grew pale, and his breathing labored as he went into shock, clutching at his leg. A moment later, he lost consciousness. Immediately, Lavitz knelt down to feel his pulse.

"Still alive," he announced, though his face showed worry and regret. "I don't know if there's anything we can do for him."

Suddenly, Dart was blinded by a flash of light, and Rose let out a cry of discomfort. Then just as quickly, it was gone. Lavitz seemed just as frightened as Dart, but Rose stared stony-eyed before her.

A woman had appeared before them, utterly beautiful, with pale and slender features, clad in a silky robe that draped dramatically over her small figure. Her hair shone a fiery red, flowing down her back and fluttering lightly behind her, though Dart felt no breeze. But most curious was that she seemed to shimmer, like a ghostly memory haunting from beyond the grave.

She spoke, and her voice echoed in Dart's mind.

"Why have you attacked this place?"

"We didn't attack it," said Dart stubbornly. "We only came here looking for a way to save our friend's life."

Saying the phrase out loud brought a wave of emotion crashing over Dart. His throat caught suddenly, and he swallowed as he fought to hide the pool of tears welling in his eyes. _This wasn't supposed to be this hard_ , he mourned. Get the plant and get out. No traps, puzzles, or ghosts. Why couldn't anything ever be easy?

Rose stepped forward, drawing the gaze of the ghostly figure, whose expression turned to a soft smile.

"Do you remember me?" asked Rose. Her face was not easy to read. A storm of emotion lay hidden just beneath the surface, but Dart could discern nothing more than this. He watched her carefully, surprised that she had spoken at all.

"Rose... of course," said the ethereal woman. "I can't believe you're here. After all this time..." She stepped forward, approached Rose, and studied her. "Ah, yes. Now I remember." She reached out a hand and took Rose's. "You've been on your sad journey ever since then, haven't you?"

Instead of replying, Rose retracted her hand and said, "You haven't changed, Shirley."

"But you have. I'm... I'm sorry." She sounded grieved.

Rose glanced over to Dart and Lavitz, rebuilding her steely demeanor. "It's to be expected. We need your help."

"Oh?" said Shirley, turning to them. "Yes, what's this about your friend?"

"Shana, she's..." began Dart, but he struggled to continue.

"She's been attacked with dragon's poison," finished Lavitz as he threw Dart a knowing glance. "We were hoping you might have some dragoni plant, or at least know where to get some. It's the only thing that can save her."

"A dragon?" Shirley turned to Rose, brow furrowed in concern. Nodding, Rose confirmed Lavitz's statement, and Shirley turned to Dart. "I can see your great worry," she said. "But unfortunately, I neither have any dragoni plant nor know where to find any. I believe the species fell extinct many years ago."

All the breath left Dart's lungs, and he struggled to keep his feet. Heart pounding, he thought he might scream in agony as he realized that all his hope had been in vain. Casting his eyes to the ground, he felt the flow of tears pushing at his eyes once again. He tried to convince himself that he had heard incorrectly, but he knew that it was true. All their travel had produced nothing, but rather robbed him of precious time that he could have spent with Shana.

"Wait," said Shirley softly. She appeared next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He sensed the physical contact, but it felt distant somehow, as if it were a dream. He brought his head up to look at her in despair. "There may yet be a way to save her."

His hope had been crushed, but at this brief statement, the low embers began to burn once more. "I'll try anything," he said simply. Shirley's silvery blue eyes radiated empathy and a promise of support, and his heart lifted ever so slightly.

Shirley stepped back and held out her hand, into which an object materialized a moment later. Instantly, Dart recognized it. The shape and size, even the facets around the surface, were an exact match to his dragoon spirit, but this one shone white with a bright light.

"A dragoon spirit?" asked Lavitz, surprised.

"Yes. The dragoon spirit of the white silver dragon, filled with healing magic. When used properly, it can heal any ailment."

Dart took a step forward, reaching for the gem, but as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished again.

"This dragoon spirit is the greatest treasure I have in my possession," warned Shirley, eyes suddenly alight with a fiery resolve. "I will not give it out to anyone who comes asking. I must determine whether you deserve it. If you do not, the girl's fate is to die."

She stepped back and clapped her hands once, sending out a blinding light once again. As it dissipated, however, Dart found himself in complete darkness. He lifted his hands before his face but could not see them. Feeling his cheeks, his arms, his hair, he knew himself to be alive and well, but it was as if the world had ceased to exist.

"Lavitz! Rose!"

No reply or echo came from the still silence. His heart began to beat faster when suddenly he could see... something. The world around him slowly came to light, but he was taken aback to see not the shrine, but Seles. Each building was exactly as he remembered it from his youth, as if Imperial Sandora had never come to ravage it, and the world was green and warm with the heat of summer. Before him stood Shana, whole and well again.

She watched him for a moment with a soft smile before approaching. She placed a hand on his face, and his heart soared to feel her touch. He placed a hand over hers, marveling at the astounding reality that had taken shape around him. He knew that this could not be real; he had been in the shrine, with Lavitz and Rose and the phantom-like Shirley, only moments ago. But her soft skin, her brown eyes, and her smile were exactly as he knew them to be. He could smell the tulips from a nearby flowerbed, and heard birds chirping in the distance.

"Dart."

Even her voice was the same. He melted to hear it.

"I've been waiting for you. Why did you leave me here?"

 _In Seles..._ he surmised. Confused, Dart considered an answer. Finally, he said, "I left to get revenge. To find and kill the Black Monster. I left you behind because I knew it would be dangerous. I... I had to keep you safe."

"The Black Monster? You left me for the Black Monster?"

The disdain in her voice was disconcerting. He remembered telling her this before, or at least he thought he had. Why was she acting like this?

"He killed my parents, Shana. He destroyed my home, and killed my family."

"So you want revenge?"

"Yes."

"Dart, stop focusing on the past. On what you can't change. What about now? If you had to pick between me and revenge, what would you choose?"

He paused. So much of his life had been spent grieving his parents and hating the Black Monster. For the past five years, he had thought of little else. His hatred was what had kept him alive at some of the worst moments of his time in the east, and the only thing that had kept him moving forward. But, now... What drove him forward now was not his hatred or his desire for revenge. What drove him forward was what stood before him. He fought for Serdio, not out of a sense of duty or honor like Lavitz, but so that Shana might live safely there. He had traveled to Hellena for her, and he would continue to fight for her until his dying breath.

His left hand drifted up to rest on her cheek.

"I choose you," he said.

A broad smile ran across her face.

A loud ringing met his ears, and he cringed as Seles melted away from him. The world turned to white before it rested once again in the mountains of Serdio. Dart fell to his knees, panting for breath, hands pressing against the gray stone.

Looking around, he saw the high platform of the shrine as it had been just a moment ago. Shirley's apparition stood before him, and the man who had attacked Lavitz lay behind him, still bleeding. Lavitz and Rose, however, appeared to have experienced something similar to him, as they both were on their knees, delivering heavy breaths.

Rose recovered most quickly and stood to her feet, Dart following as soon as he was able. As Lavitz rose, Shirley approached him.

"Lavitz," she said. He gazed at her with a distant, yet determined look. "You made the right decision. I see in you your heart for your country, but more than this your heart for doing what is right."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Lavitz, nodding firmly.

Shirley then stepped in front of Dart, who was still confused as to what had just transpired, but he tried to exude the confidence he had seen in Lavitz.

"Dart, you have learned that what is most important is not the past, but the present. I sense... that your journey is a long one, but I believe that you will make the right decisions."

 _So that was just a test?_ he thought, confused and slightly irritated. But before he could say anything, Shirley already stood before Rose, speaking to her.

"And Rose, my friend. I'm sorry for giving you such a test, but I needed to make sure that these many dark years had not changed you past recognition. But I see in you the strength and determination that was there in the beginning."

Then, stepping back to address all of them, Shirley said, "I will give you the dragoon spirit, to save the girl's life. It seems that dragoons are paving the way to the future once again. However, I ask only one thing. Before you leave, use the power of the white silver dragoon spirit to heal Drake."

"Who?" asked Dart, but Lavitz already seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt him so badly. Of course, we'll heal him."

Holding her hand out to Dart, Shirley extended the dragoon spirit. Taking a cautious step forward, he picked up the gem, which gleamed in the sunlight, casting rainbows all around it. As it touched his hand, he sensed a warm kindness emanating from the spirit, but nothing else. He could feel no power flowing through him, as he did from his own.

"How do I heal him?" he asked. "I don't feel anything. I can't wield it."

"Take out your own dragoon spirit," said Rose, "and hold them next to each other."

Despite his lack of understanding, Dart pulled out the leather pouch and retrieved his dragoon spirit. Once again, being so near another of its kind, it cast off a bright red glow, matched by the white light of its neighbor. Although he didn't feel directly connected to the white gem, he could at least sense the great power concealed within. While the red-eyed dragoon spirit carried the power to destroy, the white silver dragoon spirit emanated a desire to heal and preserve. Holding one gem in each hand, Dart approached Drake.

The sight made him cringe with guilt. Although he had not delivered that fatal blow, he knew that he would have done the same thing. Drake lay pale on the gray rock, blood still oozing from his wound, as Dart neared him.

"Is he even still alive?" he asked.

"Barely," answered Rose. "You should work quickly."

Hesitantly, Dart extended both hands, a dragoon spirit in each. Kneeling beside Drake, he closed his eyes, focusing on the distant strength emanating from his left hand. He tugged on it, gently at first, until he held it firm. Then unsheathing it, his hands grew warm as the magic was released. Dart opened his eyes, faintly aware of Shirley's ethereal hand on his shoulder as he watched in wonder the scene before him. Blood lifted off the stones, leaving no trace behind as it fed back into the wound. The muscle stitched back together, and finally the skin over it. Color rushed back into Drake's face as his breathing became regular.

It was as if time itself had reversed; Dart could see no evidence of the damage, save the torn cloth covering Drake's inner thigh.

"Wow!" exclaimed Dart, rising to his feet. "This will work! This will save Shana!" He smiled at Lavitz, who beamed in return. For the first time since they left Hoax, he actually felt happy.

"Yes," said Shirley. "But the power of the dragoon spirit is, at least in part, tied to me. Leaving here will lessen its healing ability. It is possible that each of you may need to work together to draw enough power to purge the poison."

"Why's that?" asked Lavitz.

"Because I once wielded its power. It still recognizes my authority. Without me, it will be more resistant to give up its magic."

A low groan came from the ground, and Dart turned to see Drake lifting a hand to his head. Slowly, he lifted himself and gazed around at them. Upon seeing the new dragoon spirit in Dart's hand, Drake jumped to his feet and clumsily brandished a sword at him.

"You can't... take that...!" he slurred.

Shirley stepped forward, and he paused.

"Relax, Drake," she said. "I have given it to them."

He began to protest animatedly, but she silenced him with one look. Then, turning back to them, eyes lingering on Rose, she said, "New dragoons... It seems that you are leading us to the future. Go with my blessing, and with the blessing of all those who came before."

Extending her arms ceremoniously, Shirley disappeared with another great burst of light.

Placing both dragoon spirits in the small leather pouch, Dart tucked them away for safekeeping. He felt their warmth in his chest as he and his companions left the shrine, having received a grudging farewell from Drake, who seemed to comprehend all too well how close he had come to death.

For the first time in days, Dart felt like skipping or running or flying. _I can save her,_ he rejoiced. _I can save her_. His joy radiated from his face, completely uncontrollable. He had no more reason to worry, because he could save her.

* * *

 **Author Note:** This chapter was a bit of a struggle for me. It can be quite difficult to transition gaming puzzles into story form, but I'm at least mostly satisfied with how it turned out. Also, I'd like to say thanks to all of you who have been following me through this. It's been amazing to see my work received so well.


	27. The Miracle Arrives

Rushing through the busy streets of Lohan, Dart shoved his way past man, woman, and child. Although he noticed their agitated faces and could hear Lavitz's profuse apologies from behind him, Dart didn't care; he had to get to the clinic. He hadn't felt this tense since the Battle of Hoax.

The journey back had been swift, but to Dart it had seemed to drag on; the joy of finding a cure for Shana's condition was overshadowed by the great distance that separated them. His frustration with the slow passage of time must have been quite evident, as Lavitz had made several comments loosely directed at him regarding patience and perseverance. Although some part of Dart had appreciated the effort his friend was making, he had mostly just been irritated.

One small comfort on the long ride had been the few dragoon training sessions among the three of them. He had enjoyed being able to let loose the power that had lain dormant since the dragon's nest. Dart was also amazed at Lavitz's innate ability to control his own power; it seemed to flow through him effortlessly. Had he been honest with himself, Dart would have admitted his jealousy. However, he also understood that Lavitz's extensive battle experience lent itself to his abilities as a dragoon. While Dart had been training with the sword for six years, Lavitz had known combat for over fifteen. Even so, Dart harbored a frustration at his own lack of magical mastery.

It was still clear that Rose's experience far outweighed either of theirs. Bending the darkness to her will was effortless for her, as much a part of her identity as her constantly aloof attitude. Dart envied her battle prowess, achieved at so young an age, but did not envy whatever circumstances had pushed her to be so cold. Each time either he or Lavitz had flubbed a spell or exacted a sloppy technique, she had been harsh and merciless in her correction. He had begrudgingly admitted to himself that they had learned much over the past couple days because of this unique training, but it was a sentiment that he would never share with her.

As they had neared the edge of the mountains, Dart had urged them forward at a pace nearing that of the week before, when Shana had been slipping in and out of consciousness before him. As the city had come into view, his heart had begun to pound loudly in his ears.

Now, it would have been deafening if not for the excessive cacophony of people fidgeting about in the streets, incessantly blocking his path to Shana. It seemed like every person in Serdio had come here just to get in his way, and he felt a hot anger rising within him. He struggled to cool down before he accidentally burned anyone, tuning them out and focusing on nothing his own footsteps and the path to the clinic.

At last, he made the last few strides and burst through the door. There, in the same bed as before, lay Shana's sleeping figure. Dart rushed over and examined her, paying no mind to anything else in the room. He was immediately struck by her pale, sickly complexion. He grieved to see her sunken eyes and hear her shallow breathing. She looked even thinner than he had left her only five days ago. After running his hand along her forehead, he reached under his breastplate to retrieve the dragoon spirit, spilling them both onto his hand in a hurry.

"You're back!"

Dart jumped violently at the sound of the doctor's voice as he emerged from the back room. Embarrassed, he tried to pretend that he had looked up normally.

"I'm sorry," said Sanator. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Cursing silently at himself, Dart smiled weakly and said, "It's no problem."

Just as Sanator opened his mouth to speak again, Lavitz came bursting through the door, Rose following lazily behind. Absentmindedly, Dart dropped the white silver dragoon spirit onto the bed before turning to them.

"Did you find a dragoni plant?" asked Sanator hopefully.

Shaking his head, Dart said, "No. But we did find something else that may help."

"What is it?"

"It's… kind of a long story," interjected Lavitz. "But-"

He was cut off suddenly. Dart saw a flash of white light from behind him and felt a warm kindness radiate from the bed. Turning quickly, he saw that the dragoon spirit placed next to Shana had risen into the air and was now hovering above her limp body, illuminating the entire room. He watched in amazement as Shana's body returned to full health, color rushing into her cheeks, dark circles under her eyes lifting, strength returning to her muscles. Slowly, Shana stirred and then raised herself up to sit on the bed, eyes wide at the sight before her. She reached out and took hold of the dragoon spirit, which continued to shine in her hand. Then, glancing around, her bewildered eyes landed on Dart.

"Dart…?" she said. "What's going on? What is this?"

A broad smile spread over his face.

"It can't be," said Lavitz.

"It is," responded Rose coolly. "The dragoon spirit recognized her as its new master. She purged the poison with her own power."

"What?" asked Shana. "I... I was sick. What happened?"

"We went to find you a cure," said Lavitz. "And we found that. Dart was going to pull the power with his dragoon spirit, but it looks like you did that all by yourself.

Stepping forward, Dart said, "You're a dragoon, too, Shana."

Shana turned to study the still-shining gem in her hands. Carefully considering the situation, her expression wavered somewhere between curiosity and fear before finally giving way to determination.

"I can feel it…" she said slowly. "The… power of the dragoon spirit. But it's different than how I would have imagined." She looked up at Dart. "It's… gentle. Kind. Soothing."

"It's the white silver dragoon spirit," said Rose. "It's unique among the dragoons, in that its combat role is greatly supportive. The magic of a fully-transformed white silver dragoon can cure almost any ailment or injury. It's no wonder it chose you, Shana."

Shana shot Rose a small smile before tucking the dragoon spirit into her pocket, cutting off the light. Dart realized that his fatigue was gone, and noted the stirring of several ill patients in the surrounding beds as Shana pushed back the sheets and stood. The healing power was clearly intense to radiate that far.

"It seems my services are no longer needed," muttered Sanator, glancing warily among them.

"Right…" said Lavitz as he felt around in his pockets. Pulling out a sack of coins, he counted out several and handed them to the doctor. "Is this enough to cover it?"

"Oh, no, you can keep your money. It was payment enough to see her recover in such a miraculous way."

"Please, doctor, you saved her life," said Dart. "She wouldn't have been alive long enough for us to save her without your help."

"He's right," said Lavitz, waving his outstretched hand.

Sighing, Sanator reluctantly accepted the payment before counting out half and handing it back to Lavitz. "I have a feeling that my efforts will be well repaid without this. You lot are meant for much more than it would appear."

Pursing his lips, Lavitz placed the money back in his sack.

"Thank you," said Shana warmly, stepping forward and taking the doctor's hand.

"You're more than welcome," smiled Sanator.

"Look," said Lavitz. "I can't do much to explain this-"

"There's no need," replied the doctor. "I doubt I would understand if you tried. Just... end the war."

A knowing look passed between the two, and Lavitz nodded somberly.

Dart and Lavitz shook the doctor's hand in farewell, and the group filed out of the clinic into the busy street. It felt like a completely different world, bustling with excitement and opportunity rather than oppression and annoyance. Even the air smelled fresher than it had only an hour ago. As they proceeded toward the inn, Lavitz cutting his way through the crowds, Dart could not fight the boyish grin that now adorned his face. Probably too often, he glanced behind him at Shana, who was watching the world around her in wonder, and he laughed.

Every curve of her face, the lips curled into a smile, the light behind her eyes, the blush in her cheeks, the smoothness of her hair - everything about her brought him joy. She was _alive_. It was everything he had been hoping for since their journey through the dragon's nest, and the world was better for it. Even the sun felt warmer on his skin, now high in the sky and just beginning its slow descent toward the west.

Eventually, they entered the bustling inn and stepped up to the counter to secure rooms that had likely been transferred to other patrons by now. However, as they weaved between tables and past bellowing patrons, Dart saw that every table was filled. He worried that every room would be full.

The innkeeper greeted them heartily as Lavitz inquired about their lodging, but Dart couldn't hear them over the bustle. Just past noon, the boisterous men and women eating lamb chops and honeyed bread clamored above the conversation, and he instead turned to Shana. As their eyes met, he opened his mouth to speak but was instantly distracted by the soft brown of her irises. A smile tugged at his lips; he reveled in her presence.

"What?" she laughed. The music was contagious, and Dart chuckled.

"Nothing, just…" He hesitated. Having her near him summoned waves of contentment. He wanted to hug her tightly and kiss her face, but the disconnect between his heart and his mouth kept him from voicing his feelings, and instead he simply nudged her arm and said, "Glad you're back."

"Thanks," she beamed.

Lavitz shuffled his way back to them and called out over the noise.

"They kept our rooms for us. Let's go up and talk there."

They nodded and followed him as he turned and bounded up the stairs.

As they filed into the room, Dart noticed fresh linens set out for them and quickly made his way to the soft bed. With a flick of his wrist, he lit the candle on the table midstride before sinking onto the mattress. It still irritated him that there were no windows in their room, but right now he was just grateful for something softer than the ground. He stretched his tense muscles as the others found places to sit. Lavitz took a seat on his own bed, but Rose and Shana preferred the table.

"So how long was I asleep?" asked Shana.

"Five days," said Lavitz. "We were really worried about you."

"How bad was it…?"

"Doctor gave you two days, but he had some kind of medicine that worked for a little while. Kept you alive long enough for us to get that dragoon spirit."

She reached into her pocket and drew it out. It no longer glowed as brightly as it had, but a soft white light still radiated from its core, filling Dart's heart with warmth.

"Where did you get it?" she asked, eyes fixated on the small gem.

While Lavitz described their journey to and from the shrine, Dart removed his breastplate before casting it aside and pulling at his shirt to force the air against his trapped skin. As Lavitz recounted the appearance of Shirley, Shana's eyes grew wide.

"A ghost?" she said.

"I guess?" said Dart. "She was all… shimmery and stuff. I don't know, Rose, was she a ghost?"

All heads turned to Rose, who had been sitting silently and studying a single spot on the wooden table. At this question, she stirred slightly, but did not look up. "A spirit," she stated simply. "Not a ghost."

"But you knew her, right?" pressed Dart.

"Once."

"Was she one of your old friends?"

For the briefest of moments, Rose's eyes connected with his. Behind them was a fiery hatred he had never seen before, so deep and intense that his breath caught within his chest. He couldn't tell if her anger was directed at him or her memories, but he knew that he had touched a nerve.

"Sorry," he muttered, almost too quietly.

Rather than acknowledging him, she murmured, "Yes," her eyes distant and unfocused. A moment later, she abruptly stood and walked out the door.

As it closed behind her, eyes darted around the room.

"Did she really say yes?" asked Shana incredulously.

"It appears so," said Lavitz. "I hoped that she might open up eventually, but I didn't expect it so soon."

"You call that opening up?" asked Dart.

Shrugging, Lavitz said, "Yeah. She hasn't told us a single thing about her except that she had friends once, and that we remind her of them. She's been holding so much in ever since we met her, and I suspect that she hasn't trusted us enough yet to tell us about her past. Acknowledging that she actually knew Shirley was a big step."

Shana nodded in affirmation.

"I wonder if she knew that Shirley was in the shrine," Dart wondered aloud.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that she suspected but didn't know."

"So what happened after that?" asked Shana. "After Shirley appeared, what did she do?"

"She talked to Rose," said Dart, "and then told us about the dragoon spirit when she said she didn't have any of the plant. Then she… I don't really know what happened. She tested us or… something."

Lavitz nodded. "Yes, I believe that's what happened. As far as I could tell, she presented each of us with a difficult choice and based our worthiness on our decisions."

"What did she make you choose?" inquired Shana eagerly, sitting on the edge of her seat with wide eyes.

Dart's heart raced. He remembered every detail of that strange minute in another world. He had been back in Seles, and Shana had been there. But he didn't want to tell either of them that, especially Shana. His mind raced to invent another explanation that would leave Shana out of the decision, but none came to mind. Luckily, Lavitz bought him some extra time.

"King Albert appeared and told me to leave you guys behind and return to Bale. I told him that this was something that I needed to help with, and that it was strange that he would ask me to do such a thing. I thought, he should have known that I won't just leave you, especially at such a dire time. So after I firmly decided, he told me that I was doing the right thing and encouraged me to help."

"And that was a difficult choice?" asked Shana.

"Yes, it was. As much as I feel a duty to the king, I couldn't leave my friends while they were in peril."

"But didn't you know that it wasn't really him?"

"That was the weird part," said Lavitz. "It was like, I knew it wasn't real, but… I also thought it was. I felt displaced somehow."

"Was it really realistic?" asked Dart. "Like you were actually talking to him?"

"Yes, very realistic," replied Lavitz. "I was back in Indels Castle, in the throne room. I could feel the cool air and smell the breeze wafting in from the balcony. I legitimately believed I was back there."

"Yeah…" said Dart thoughtfully.

After an awkward pause, Shana spoke again.

"What about you, Dart?"

"Oh…" _Avoid the details_. "She had me choose between continuing with you guys and… finding the Black Monster." _Close enough_.

"Oh, wow. And what did you choose?"

"You… guys."

Grinning, Lavitz said, "Look at you, maturing on us."

"It was weird, though," interjected Dart, trying to get the attention off his vision. "Afterward, it was like we woke up out of a dream. Then she gave us the dragoon spirit, and we left."

"After healing that bandit," said Lavitz.

They continued to inform Shana of their adventure on the way back, including their minor training sessions with Rose, until all had been said. Dart told her about her sickly features as she had stayed in the clinic, and their plans to use his own dragoon spirit to heal her. During the entire conversation, Shana continuously ran her fingers along every surface of the spirit, either absentmindedly or through a thankful adoration. It was, after all, the object that had saved her life.

Eventually, the chatter died down. Rose had still not returned, which unsettled Dart just a bit. He wondered if perhaps he had truly made her angry, and a twinge of guilt hit him, but he brushed it aside. Rose had always been a little sensitive when it came to her past, and he decided that it was her own problem that she had to work through.

"What do we do now?" he asked several minutes later. He had lain down on his bed, arms tucked under his head, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Lavitz.

"Like, where do we go? Back to Bale? Do they want us to go somewhere else? I mean, do we even know how the war is doing? We've been out of the loop for a week now."

"Good point… I'll send another letter to Bale tomorrow morning. I'm sure he'll send a dispatch soon with new orders. In the meantime, we'll have some time to kill around Lohan."

"How long?"

"Three… four days, minimum."

"That could be fun!" exclaimed Shana.

"But what is there even to do around here?" asked Dart. He didn't relish the thought of spending several more days in this stuffy little town.

"We could always walk around and see what we can find," said Lavitz. "I think they have an annual fighting tournament coming up soon. If it times out right, that could be an interesting thing to watch. Depending on how much it costs, of course."

"Yeah, that could be cool. We could check it out today, too. It's only early afternoon."

"It's a done deal. We can grab a late lunch downstairs and ask around for directions."

Dart and Shana nodded their agreement, and they burst into movement. Thanks to his dragoon spirit, Dart didn't feel nearly as exhausted as he would have normally after four full days of travel; he didn't even feel the need for a nap. However, he did change out his filthy clothes for fresher ones, as did both Lavitz and Shana. Feeling somewhat refreshed, they reconvened downstairs. Some of the crowd had dispersed, as the general lunch hour had passed, but the room was far from empty. They ordered food and ate it thankfully as the rest of the inn's patrons clamored around them, chatting lightly about what they may find in the city. Just before they finished, Rose descended and joined them, still wearing her ever-present armor with her rapier hanging by her side, and they explained to her their plans. She accepted them without comment. Then after flashing a grin to Shana, Dart stood and ushered them all out the door.

As they made their way toward the north side of town, where an excessive number of posters directed them toward the tournament, Dart couldn't help but watch Shana. She gazed in wonder at the many stores, the strange clothes of the people, the other-worldly merchandise being thrown at them every second. Dart had grown weary of it within minutes of entering Lohan, but it seemed that Shana would never tire of it. The light in her eyes, the pearl smile, the joy that radiated from her - everything captivated him. Although quite often he could not fight the smile that played across his face, he still tried to pretend that he could focus on other things.

Her hair was tied back and braided, running from the top of her head down to the middle of her back. He had no idea how to braid hair, and it looked impossible to replicate, but Shana had learned the skill when she was much younger and was now quite adept at it. Something about it made it almost impossible to keep his eyes off her. The braid had pulled her hair away from her neck, usually hidden behind the chocolate strands, and constantly Dart's eyes rested on that gentle curve. Once, when she had excitedly run up to a stand to look at some foreign jewelry, Dart had to fight the urge feel her soft tresses and the pale skin beneath.

He knew that it was strange and irrational behavior. He blamed it on his excitement for her recovery.

At long last, they arrived on the north side of town, where a large gate lay wide open, leading into the largest tent that Dart had ever seen. He thought that it was probably as big as all of Seles, and he stared in awe.

"How did I not notice this when we came in?" he asked.

"You were a little distracted," replied Lavitz, a slight hint of amusement behind his voice.

Dart ignored Lavitz's slight chuckle as he clapped Dart on the back. He knew that it was true. Ever since they had left Shirley's shrine, Dart had developed acute tunnel vision that had forced him back to Lohan, unable to see anything besides the road that would lead him back to Shana. _Distracted_ was actually a kind and understated word. Even during their dragoon training sessions, he had been unable to focus, and several times struggled to produce even the smallest of flames. Rose had scolded him many times, but Lavitz seemed to understand, as Lavitz always did. When they had crested that last hill overlooking the city, he had paid little attention to its appearance and instead focused on its existence. He had surged forward with a determination that he had never really felt before until they had reached the city gates. Now, as he combed through his mind's eye, he could see the massive tent from the hill, striped red and white, extending from the north side, and he wondered how he had not really noticed it; it had not been there when they left.

They continued forward into the tent, walking under a grand banner that read _231_ _st_ _Annual Hero Competition_ , and into a disappointingly small room. Where Dart had expected to see a grand arena, there was only enough space for three tables, two at the end and one on the side. Giant maroon curtains served as walls, blocking Dart's view. Behind the two tables at the end were large white letters spelling out _Tickets_ , and behind the table to the left _Registration_.

"We can't walk around or anything?" he asked, disappointed.

Lavitz looked at him. "No, the competition doesn't start for two days. They're probably still setting up."

With that, Lavitz stepped forward to the ticketing tables, indicating that they should follow. They joined him in line behind several crazed people who obviously hailed from southern Serdio. Their expensive-looking clothes matched the style of the Sandora capital, Kazas. Dart was suddenly very grateful that Lavitz was not wearing his Basil-emblazoned battle armor. The man and woman were speaking excitedly about the Hero Competition.

"Have you seen some of the contestants this year?"

"Yeah, a few. It'll be a good show!"

"We'll have to pay close attention to the brackets."

"Definitely. And we'll have to watch every one of the first-tier matches to see who we want to root for the rest of the tournament."

Dart leaned in and whispered to Lavitz, "This seems like a pretty big deal."

"Oh, yeah," he answered. "This has been going on for a really long time, and every year it gets grander and pulls more people from all over Serdio. I think in the past few decades they even started getting people from Tiberoa."

 _Tiberoa_ , thought Dart. He wracked his brain to try to remember where that was. He knew that he had heard of it before, but could not quite place it on a map.

"Where's Tiberoa?" asked Shana, saving Dart the trouble of asking.

"To the west of Serdio, over the Western Mountains," replied Lavitz. "They have a much warmer climate over there, and the people are typically dark-skinned. If you see anybody like that around Lohan, chances are they're from Tiberoa."

"What's the big deal about the tournament?" Dart prodded.

Lavitz shrugged. "Something about seeing a bunch of people fight each other is entertaining, I suppose."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Shana.

"Very," he answered grimly. "Every year, somebody gets hurt, and one or two have died in the past decade or so. The contestants are encouraged to yield before they get wounded too badly, but some just won't let go of their pride long enough to do it. They keep several doctors on hand to tend to them."

As they talked, they shuffled forward until they came up to the table. A young woman stood there, a few years younger than Shana, and although she greeted them with a smile, hidden behind her eyes was fatigue and irritation.

"How much are the tickets?" asked Lavitz.

"Fifty per day, or a hundred-fifty for the week." The response sounded well-rehearsed.

"Per person?"

"Yes, sir."

"Um…" Lavitz seemed hesitant, but Dart was flabbergasted. Fifty gold was a week's pay, not something to be thrown about at such trivial entertainment.

Grabbing Lavitz's shoulder, Dart said, "Hey, man. We don't have to watch the tournament. We can find something else to occupy our time."

Sighing sharply, Lavitz turned back to the girl and said, "Is there any way to get a discount of some kind?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we discontinue all discounts a week before the tournament starts. However," she said, eyeing Dart's sword hanging at his waist, "if any of you are interested in competing, you can register over at that table. Family and friends of competitors are allowed into all events for free."

"Thank you," said Lavitz, nodding courteously. Then turning, he guided the group to an open area where they could stand and talk. Once they were huddled, he said, "Well guys, I don't think we'll be able to see the show. I'm really sorry. I just can't afford it."

"Well," offered Shana. "She said that if one of us entered the competition, we could see it for free."

"Yeah, if one of us enters, but we just talked about how dangerous that is."

"I could do it," interrupted Dart. "I'm good with a sword, and I'll be smart enough to yield if things get too ugly."

"You could seriously hurt yourself," said Lavitz pointedly.

"That's why they have doctors."

"Shana could heal you," inserted Rose. Dart jumped slightly; he had almost forgotten that she was there.

"That's right!" exclaimed Shana, as her eyes lit up with excitement. "My dragoon spirit uses healing magic!"

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Dart said, "Exactly. See? It'll be fine."

Sighing, Lavitz rubbed his forehead and considered the options. Dart thought that this could be a great opportunity for him, and probably quite a bit of fun. Except for his training sessions with Lavitz and Rose, he hadn't fought without the imminent fear of death for quite some time. The thought excited him, and his eyes drifted over to the registration table and then back to Lavitz, waiting expectantly.

"Okay," he resigned. "Let's go get you registered."

The group filed over to the other side of the room and approached a much more friendly-looking woman, closer to Dart's age. Her flaming red hair bounced about in all directions as she greeted them with a big, toothy grin.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked. "Somebody looking to register for the competition?" Her energetic eyes darted back and forth among them, trying to discern who would be the lucky contestant.

"Yes," said Dart, stepping forward proudly. "I'd like to compete."

"Alright then! We have two slots open, if anybody else would like to consider entering!"

Turning to Lavitz, Dart asked, "How about it, Lavitz? We could end up facing off against each other!"

"No, I'm not technically eligible to fight in these kinds of competitions." Lavitz's military training put him at an advantage, but didn't also being a dragoon? Rather than arguing, he turned.

"Rose?"

"Definitely not."

"Why? You could show all these headstrong men how powerful a woman can be."

"Men are disgusting," she said derisively. "And I don't need to prove anything. Besides, I would win too easily."

Wordless, Dart turned to Shana. One look told him that she wouldn't compete, either. Of that, he was truly grateful. He didn't want her in harm's way.

She smiled at him, and his mind went blank. "Good luck, Dart. I know you'll win!"

He grinned back. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. All that filled his mind was her soft brown eyes and gentle voice. His heartbeat slowed, or maybe sped up, and for a moment he forgot where he was.

"So," interrupted Lavitz. He stepped forward, knocking Dart purposefully on the arm while he approached the table. "Is there a fee to register for the tournament?"

"Yes, sir, fifty gold."

Nodding, Lavitz counted out the money and handed it to her.

"Thank you, sir," said the girl. Then turning to Dart, "Sir, if you would please sign your name on this sheet of paper and list the weapon you wish to fight with?" As he stepped forward and picked up a quill, she added, "You do have your own armor, correct? It's required to compete."

Dart nodded as he finished writing his name on the thirty-first slot. Many other strange names adorned the list, but he did not take time to read them all. Many were scrawled furiously, some printed simply, and one delicately carved onto the parchment.

Standing, he asked, "So when will I fight?"

"Excellent question!" she responded jovially. "But I don't actually know. Tomorrow at ten in the morning, all the contestants are required to meet back here for a pre-tournament informative meeting. By then, all the fights will be scheduled, and we'll be able to give you the exact times." She beamed with pride at having accurately dispensed information, and Dart nodded awkwardly.

"I'll be there," he said, excited at this new prospect. _Who knows_? he thought. _I may even pull out a win or two._


	28. Killing Time

Shana, Lavitz, and Rose sat awkwardly on a bench outside the great tent. People milled about, eager to snag the last ticket before the ticketing booth closed at noon. Sandwiched between Lavitz and Rose, Shana found herself fiddling with the frayed ends of her shorts, trying to will Dart to come back sooner. Although she never really minded being around Lavitz, being this close to Rose was unnerving. She'd been astounded when Rose had decided to sit by her on the bench instead of leaning against a wall next to them, as was her common stance. In this case, Shana thought it was because of the hordes of people milling about. If Rose hated her own companions as much as she seemed to, it made sense that she would avoid other people with even more determination.

When they had met on the third-floor landing of the inn, over two hours ago, Lavitz had suggested that the three of them wait outside the tent's entrance while Dart went to his meeting, and Shana hadn't had the gall to request otherwise. She had known that it would be this crowded the day before the big event, and that it would make her supremely uncomfortable to sit amidst the chaotic bustle, but she had deferred to Lavitz instead. Rose had been silent as ever when it came to making decisions.

Rose shifted next to her, bumping Shana's elbow as she tried to find a more comfortable position. The sensation sent tiny prickles up Shana's arm, and she fought the urge to recoil. While Shana knew that Rose was one of her friends now, she was still intensely wary around her. She felt that Rose was her opposite - rude, cruel, impatient, and generally unkind. Such things were exactly what Shana despised in the world, and she fought every day to remember that Rose was more than a conglomeration of evil. It had become easier the more they traveled together as small snippets of her personality had come into light, but her frequent harsh words to Dart were almost more than Shana could bear sometimes.

 _She lost people_ , Shana told herself. _She's not evil; she's mean. There's a difference._ If she were truly evil, then she wouldn't have accompanied Dart and Lavitz to the shrine just to save Shana's life. She wouldn't have fought with them against a dragon. Her words from the night before that battle rang clear in her mind: _If we do not kill this dragon tomorrow, thousands of innocent souls will die_. She cared about the innocents.

Shana risked a glance to her left and saw Rose glowering at the wall on the other side of the street. As people passed before her, her eyes did not drift or even refocus; she was miles away, even as she sat so uncomfortably close to Shana.

Yet another hour dragged by uneventfully. Lavitz tried several times to strike up a conversation, but Shana failed to keep anything going for more than a few sentences. Her discomfort made it difficult to focus on proper communication, and her words fell out jumbled and messy. And so she returned to fidgeting - with her fingers, her shorts, her nails. Anything was a welcome distraction.

Finally, a horde of men - and a couple women - filed out of the tent and down the street. Every one of them was armed, and most wore heavy armor. The sun glinted off all the metal, and Shana thought she noticed Rose flinch several times as the glare crossed her eyes. Shana, however, didn't mind. Instead, she watched the troupe avidly, trying to discern what kind of competition Dart was going to have in the arena.

Some men were thick and muscled, others more taut and limber. One woman was wearing simple leather armor, and another heavy steel armor that covered all but her head. Further down the procession, Shana noted one woman who wore very little indeed, exposing her thighs, arms, belly, and most of her chest to the world. Shana rolled her eyes; such "armor" would do nothing to protect her from a sharp blade. The woman winked at Lavitz as she passed by, and Shana fancied seeing color rush into his cheeks just after.

Two men were completely unadorned by weapon or armor. One - a little old to be in a fighting competition, Shana thought - stood just at her height and was decorated with several grisly scars; his toned muscles were exposed on his tanned arms, and his tunic was slightly open, showing a dark and hairy chest. Graying hairs were tied back in a neat pony tail, and a magnificent mustache sat on his upper lip. Shana chuckled; most men in Serdio went either clean-shaven or with a full beard. This man was an oddity. As he walked past, she saw a purple crest on the back of his gray shirt, but she did not recognize it.

The other man was much different. He wore black, starkly contrasting his pale skin. Shana thought he may even be paler than she was, but most noticeable about him was his hair. Despite his youthful complexion, his hair shone a bright shade of silver. She eyed him as he walked past; he was quite attractive, but she could tell that he was a deadly fighter - spry, light on his feet, and strong. Though he carried no weapon, his eyes were filled with confidence and determination. He turned to meet her gaze for a moment as he walked past, sending a shudder down her spine. Did she just imagine that vile intention in his eyes? Or was that just a fear held over from her time in Hellena? She shrunk from it as fear gripped her, and a smirk graced his lips as he passed.

"Hey," murmured Lavitz, just loud enough for her to hear. Turning toward him, she saw a deep concern, and she grabbed hold of it, pulling herself out of the pit of terror that the man had shoved her into. "You okay?"

Shaking her head to dispel the dark thoughts, she smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

That did not seem to ease his worries, but just then they heard Dart call to them from a distance.

"Guys!"

Shana's head snapped up, and she saw him coming to them from near the end of the line of contestants. His white tunic draped lazily over his torso, his trousers clinging tightly to him. His eyes shone with excitement. As he approached, they all stood, and Shana breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Rose quickly moved away from her.

"How was it?" asked Lavitz eagerly.

"This is going to be great," said Dart, grinning widely. "My first match is tomorrow afternoon. I'll be the fifth one."

"Do you know who you'll be up against?"

"Yeah, some guy named Gorgaga. Big, stocky build, with an axe. Seems like an idiot. Shouldn't be too difficult."

 _That smile..._ thought Shana. She hated how her heart pounded each time she saw it.

"So what did you talk about for so long?" she asked. "The meeting lasted two hours."

"Just general rule stuff. Like you said-" he gestured to Lavitz "-don't try to kill anyone, don't let yourself be killed, yield before you're critically injured, no fighting outside the arena, keep it clean _in_ the arena..." He counted them off on his fingers.

"Are there any stipulations on weapons you can use?" asked Lavitz.

"No, I don't think so," replied Dart. "I saw all sorts of them in there. I think there's even one guy who's going to use a bow and arrow."

Laughing, Lavitz said, "Well, that'll be an interesting match. Come on. Let's go grab something to eat. I may be able to afford somewhere besides the inn for once."

Rose muttered something under her breath. Shana couldn't quite catch it, but she was pretty sure that Rose had grown tired of the same food for each meal, just as she had, and Shana was excited to try something a little more exotic.

"If I do well enough in this tournament," said Dart, clapping Lavitz on the shoulder, "I may actually be able to pay you back for all this stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... the prize for first place is _one_ _thousand_ gold."

"Are you serious?"

Dart nodded excitedly.

"That could set us up for a month! You have to win."

"I'll do my best." Laughing, the two of them started down the street, leaving Shana and Rose trying to catch up through the throng of people.

* * *

That night, with bellies and hearts full, the group returned to the inn and sat down at one of the few empty tables. It was clear that the Hero Competition brought in vast numbers of tourists; every lodging had been rented out, the common room full of people from all across Serdio. With the first match tomorrow morning, several people filed in and asked for service, but were denied. Eventually, the exasperated innkeeper nailed a sign to the front door indicating that there was no vacancy.

As soon as Lavitz asked if anyone wanted a drink, Rose abruptly declined and headed up the stairs.

"That woman does not know how to relax," said Dart. "But either way, you know I'm in. Shana?"

He had sat next to her at the small table, and as he turned to face her, she felt his knee brush hers. Blushing slightly, she quickly nodded and said, "Sure."

Lavitz grinned at her from across the table, and she glowered at him as Dart turned away to summon the drinks.

A few moments later, they arrived, and Dart and Lavitz started into a lively conversation about the possible outcomes of the tournament. This soon swayed into different battle tactics that Dart could use against various enemies, and Shana quickly felt excluded from the group. Normally, she could count on Lavitz to invite her back in, but his ability to notice her discomfort always seemed to falter whenever he and Dart got started on strategy. She turned her gaze to the great mug before her.

She had not, in fact, ever tried ale before, or any fermented drink. There had never been much of it in Seles, and it was considered a luxury that her family could never afford. She had also heard tales of the horrible things some people had done under its influence, causing her to shy away from it instinctively. But if Dart could drink it and still be Dart, maybe it wasn't so bad. Now, as she watched the two guzzle it down, she decided to try a sip, but the smell was horrid. She could barely lift the mug to her lips without feeling nauseated. Finally, she forced a drink down, almost losing it on the floor immediately after.

 _How are they enjoying this?_ she wondered. As she watched them, she flitted between being awed and disgusted.

For several minutes, she tried to come up with ways to leave without seeming rude. But as time progressed, and the men asked for seconds, she began to imagine that she could leave without even being noticed. As their merriment became more boisterous, she decided that she should bow out quietly.

She stood.

"Whoa, are you leaving?" asked Dart suddenly. His words did not yet slur, but the clarity of pronunciation was gone.

"Yeah..." said Shana, glancing between him and Lavitz. "I'm... tired."

"Okay." He sounded legitimately disappointed, and a wave of guilt wracked her. Should she stay after all?

 _No,_ she scolded herself. _They haven't talked to you yet, and they won't. Just leave._

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, placing her hand on Dart's shoulder as she stepped past him.

Just then, his hand flew up and landed on hers, grounding her in place. The shock that radiated through her was more than she had expected. Had she not grown accustomed to his touch? But something about this was different, kinder, more trusting. His eyes connected with hers. Those beautiful, blue eyes. Right now they were oceans of emotion, something she had never seen there before. She was grateful for the boisterous tourists to drown out the pounding of her heart.

What was he going to say? The anticipation was almost too much for her.

A soft smile traced over his features as he said, "Sleep well."

She forcibly removed her hand from his shoulder and nodded, marching around the table toward the stairs. Lavitz reached out for her arm and stopped her, pulling her into a surprising and tight hug, before holding her at arm's length and saying, "I'm glad you're back with us."

"Thanks," she murmured, before bounding up the stairs.

As she stepped onto the third floor, she paused in the relative silence. Her heart still pounded, but this time, it was a different emotion. Was it anger?

She burst into her room, a mirror image of the men's, except for the window on the right. Rose had claimed the bed farther from the window, where she now read by the light of a nearby candle. Ignoring the fact that Rose had taken the time to visit a library sometime in the past couple days, Shana sighed heavily and fell onto her bed.

"Rough night?" asked Rose, eyes barely leaving the pages in front of her.

 _Did Rose just make a... joke?_

"They were ignoring me, so I came up here."

"Sounds about right."

Shana sighed again. In this moment, she wished that Rose was a normal girl who would talk to her about all of her deep emotions and her problems with Dart. She wished that Rose was her friend instead of this mysterious, deadly, aloof warrior. She thought of her friends in Seles. Most of them were selfish, anything but sacrificial, but one thing she could always count on was being able to talk about things with them. For whatever reason, a strange barrier prevented her from talking to her own mother about anything serious, and she had turned to those girls. Where were they now, she wondered? Were they even alive?

"Rose..." she said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Can I...talk to you... about something?"

"I suppose."

Shana sat up and crossed her legs, eyeing Rose. She hadn't moved, and appeared to still be reading. But she didn't seem irritated. Yet.

"I just get really frustrated," she began cautiously. "... At Dart."

At this, Rose's gaze lifted from her book and met Shana's. Taking it as encouragement, Shana continued. Rose knew about her feelings anyway, right? What could it hurt to talk about it?

"One minute, I think there might be something there, and then the next... nothing."

She couldn't meet Rose's stare, and instead dropped her eyes to the sheet beneath her and began folding it between her fingers.

"It's like..." she continued, "he's so afraid to open up that he ignores that anything is there. And now I wonder if he's ever going to come around, and if anything will ever happen. Maybe... maybe I should just move on... But I tried that for five years and it didn't work. I just..." She paused as she mustered up enough courage for the confession. "I love him."

It was a truth she had known for a long time, but one she had never spoken aloud before. Even as she did so, she realized how much it had become a part of her, shaping her path up until this moment. It was love that had driven her to Hoax, and then into the dragon's nest. Love had put her near death's door, and yet love had brought her back. Even if Dart did not share the same feelings, she knew that he loved her. If only as a sister. She had seen his face mere moments after she had been revived: the joy, the excitement, and yes... even the love.

"I know you do," said Rose, void of all emotion as usual. It frustrated Shana.

She glanced up at Rose and quickly back down. She had Rose's attention, that much was sure, but she was entirely unsure if she held her sympathy. Perhaps Rose truly didn't care about any of them, and saying anything was just a mistake. But then Rose spoke again, this time with the slightest hint of compassion behind her words.

"Dart loves you. This much is certain. But men are fools. They struggle to see what prizes lay before them, even when they're lavishly decorated and labeled with their own names. This is Dart's problem. He has yet to realize what he would lose if he lost you, and what he could gain if he loved you as you desire. Even your brush with death was not enough. His own personal instability kept him from seeing what might happen if you had actually died. He has a lot of growth to go through before he is truly worthy of you."

Shana stared. Had Rose really said such things? Her short speech was more words than Shana had heard from her in the past week, and they had been aimed at encouragement rather than Rose's usual constructive criticism. Maybe Shana had gotten Rose all wrong. Maybe she did really care about them.

"I'm not really... anything special," said Shana, blushing.

"Never let anyone belittle your worth." The force behind those words sounded personal, but Shana knew better than to pry. And yet, for the first time, Shana met Rose's eyes and did not shrink away. Something fierce had lit behind them, and she wanted to know what it was. Although her heart pounded in fear, she searched them intently and saw a kind woman, beaten and battered until she was almost nothing, and rising again in spite of it all.

Suddenly, Rose turned abruptly away, setting her book down on the table by her bed, a little too hard, before blowing out the candle. Then sinking into the sheets, she turned away from Shana and said, "Good night."

The sudden darkness caught Shana in her chest, and all the air left her lungs. _What's happening?_ she asked herself. She had never been afraid of the dark before, but now it seemed to press into her, oozing into every cavity and trying to force its way into her soul. Her breathing became labored, and she thought of any possibility for light.

 _The window_.

Frantically, she lurched off her bed and pulled back the heavy curtain. Moonlight swathed into the room, enveloping her in its comfort. Her heartbeat calmed, and she relaxed her vice grip on the curtain.

 _What is this?_ she thought. This hadn't happened last night. What was different? She wracked her memory for several minutes before she realized that last night, the candle had been left burning all night long, and she was fairly certain they had left the curtain open. All at once the realization hit her: this was a side-effect of being the white silver dragoon.

They hadn't talked about it at all. In fact, the light mention of her healing capabilities before Dart had registered for the competition was the only time anyone had said anything since they had left the clinic. She had almost forgotten about it altogether. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the little gem, warm to the touch and no more than an inch in diameter, and held it in her palm. It didn't shine brightly, like it had after healing her, but it still gave off a dull shine.

She turned to look at Rose, who had all but vanished. As Shana had seen on occasions before, it was as if she were fading in and out of reality as the darkness swarmed around her. While it was fascinating to watch, Shana had something else on her mind.

If darkness affected Shana this much, did that mean that light affected Rose in the same way? She recalled her recoiling from the metal glare off the plates of armor this morning; it seemed likely. But if that were the case, did that mean that Rose felt in bright sun the way that Shana felt in complete darkness? It was no wonder Rose had closed the curtain while she was by herself, and why she blew out the candle before going to sleep. The darkness made her comfortable.

Turning back to the window, she pondered whether she should leave the curtain pulled open. Certainly, it made her feel more at ease, but something inside her said that Rose deserved a night of comfort, especially after sacrificing hers for Shana's the night before. She felt guilty for not even realizing it until now. Reluctantly, she lifted her hand and pushed the heavy curtain back in place, blocking out the moonlight. She drew in a sharp breath, and her grip on the dragoon spirit tightened. Almost as if in defiance of the darkness, it began to shine more brightly, and she opened her hand to watch the light flicker. She wasn't comfortable, but she was more at ease than before. Leaving it out, she tucked herself back in her bed, pulling the sheets over her head. Maybe this way the light from her dragoon spirit could keep her content without sacrificing Rose's calm.

Eventually, Shana drifted off to sleep, being roused only once when Dart and Lavitz, laughing and stomping loudly, came clambering up the stairs and shuffled into their room. Her unconscious mind scorned their raucous behavior as dreams flitted across her slumber.


	29. Round One

What had he gotten himself into?

Fully armored, broadsword hanging at his waste, Dart sat uncomfortably in the "Hero's Box," an area close to the arena reserved for competitors and their companions to watch the tournament. He had decided to come early to watch some of the earlier matches to learn the feel of the arena and size up some of the competition, but now he regretted it. Each of the first two matches were grisly to watch, with such fierce contestants that he had worried they would not yield. Several warriors had already suffered painful wounds, and Dart was glad that they weren't life-threatening. But the thing that made him the most uncomfortable was the sheer number of people watching, even so early on the first day.

The circular arena was actually sunk into the ground, with sheer walls to prevent escape. Fifteen feet above the fight, about three hundred people sat in raised stands, cheering on their favorite contestant, booing when they were injured or bested. A plethora of signs warned against throwing anything into the arena, especially during an event, but Dart had noticed several of them heave various items in anger whenever their hero lost.

Dart had never seen so many people in one area before, and he began to worry for his own wellbeing once he entered the arena. What if the shouts threw him off? What if his opponent was the favorite, and the crowd attacked him after the match if he won? So many negative scenarios flew through his mind that it was hard to even focus on the fight transpiring before him.

These two men, the fourth battle of the day, had entered on opposite sides of the arena and started attacking almost before the bell had even chimed to begin the fight. Both wielded swords, and both focused more on dealing damage than on defending themselves. Already, each had several taken several strikes, and their clothing was getting bloodied very quickly. Dart knew that their elevated heartrates did not serve to prevent blood loss, and a few minutes later, each warrior was caked with it. Their footwork was sloppy, and they relied more on strength than strategy. Potentially a fatal mistake.

Still, as Dart watched, one of them began to falter: the man with the heavier armor. In an attempt to prepare a better defense, he had sacrificed his stamina. Slowly, his movements grew more and more clumsy, and eventually, he realized his situation and yielded the fight.

Raising a bloody sword in the air, the winner shouted as the stands erupted into applause, deafening Dart momentarily. After the winner's name was announced, the two warriors sauntered out of the arena, one limping slightly.

Dart's heart began to pound. _I'm next_ , he thought. Each of the matches had an hour time slot, which was more than enough for a simple one-on-one battle. As a result, there was usually at least a half hour between matches - plenty of time for contestants or spectators to mill about and explore the other attractions adorning the sides of the tent. Ringing the edge were innumerable concessions, carnival games, betting tables, and other forms of entertainment. Right now, Dart didn't care about a single one of them; he had precious few minutes before he would be the one fighting.

His leg bounced off the balls of his feet as he watched the time slide by on the giant clock hung on the far wall. He had only twenty minutes now, five until he had to be in the waiting room downstairs.

A large canvas below the clock indicated the rankings of each contestant in the form of a bracket. Thirty-two contestants whittled down to one winner. Right now, the first tier was full of names, but the second tier only had three: the winners of the first three matches. Even as he waited, Dart saw a young boy climb up on a ladder and paint the name of the most recent winner onto the chart. If he was lucky, his would be the next to go up.

As the clock ticked closer to the hour, Dart swore and stood abruptly before turning and heading to the left and down the stairs leading to the waiting room. His heart thudded. Where were his friends? They should be here by now to support him.

He emerged from the stairwell into a rather small room with a single doorway leading out into the arena, although a low railing made it possible to see the fight from any seat. Benches lined the wall to his right, and several chairs sat around a small table before him. To the left were two beds, and the contender from the previous match lay in one of them, being tended to by a doctor. Most of the blood had been cleaned off his arms and face, but the sight combined with Dart's nerves to make him feel a wave of nausea. He pulled out a chair at the table and sank into it, sitting rigidly in an attempt to mask his unease.

Hadn't he been excited about this tournament? How silly that it now filled him with fear. He knew battle, and he knew war, but to show off his skill like a sport just seemed wrong to him somehow. He was hoping for an easy victory, but there were too many variables, too many possibilities of what could go wrong.

His leg began to bounce again, and he quickly reprimanded it.

"Dart, it's you!" The unfamiliar voice made him jump, and he turned quickly to see the girl with red hair who had helped him register. Grinning from ear to ear, she rushed toward him and shook his hand a little too vigorously. "I was hoping you'd be put on my side of the arena. It seems like I got all the cute ones this year." She winked at him.

Intensely more uncomfortable, Dart shifted awkwardly and tried to think of what to say. Luckily, the girl laughed and spoke again before he had to.

"I'm just teasing you! Sort of... I never introduced myself, but my name is Ginger. I guess you're the next competitor?"

Dart nodded stiffly.

"Excellent! So you already know all the rules. Be smart, be fast, and win! It starts in ten minutes. You ready?"

"Definitely," he forced out with a smile.

"Got anybody special in the stands...?" She winked again.

"Some... friends."

"Oh, don't look so sour! You're gonna do great. Look at you!" She reached out and poked his shoulder before exclaiming, "Wow! You feel really warm." She then pressed her hand to his forehead, and he recoiled from the invasion of privacy. "Are you sick? Is that why you look so upset?"

"No, no," he said hurriedly before forcing the heat away. "Just nerves, I think." He offered an awkward chuckle, and she smiled. _I have to pay more attention to that_ , he thought. _I can't let any fire get through in that arena_.

He stood and walked toward the doorway, eager to get out from Ginger's grasp. "Is it time?" Hopefully he didn't seem too rude.

"Yes! Good luck, Dart! I'll be rooting for you."

The sentiment meant nothing to him. Not only was Ginger little more than an acquaintance, but he wouldn't be able to focus on any of the cheers anyway. He stood there, eyeing the hordes of people, for several minutes before he was told to move. He took a deep breath and walked out as the crowd roared. On the other side, a burly man in heavy armor hefted an axe while he strolled to the white circle painted on the dirt in the middle of the arena. He eyed Dart with contempt and an evil grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a bodiless voice rang out. "From the north side of the arena: hailing from southern Serdio, Gorgaga!" The warrior lifted his axe, encouraging the onlookers as they cheered for him. "And from the south side of the arena: from eastern Serdio, Dart!"

Dart could barely hear his own thoughts above the din of the crowd, and refused to flaunt the way his opponent had. Instead, he took this opportunity to search the crowd for three specific people.

"Go, Dart!"

The cry was barely audible, but Dart honed in on that familiar voice, whirling suddenly until his eyes met hers. Shana, with Lavitz and Rose on either side of her, was waving frantically to try to catch his attention. A smile broke out on his face, and he waved to them. Shana and Lavitz were standing excitedly, like most of the crowd, but Rose was seated. Most might consider her apathetic to the whole affair, but Dart could tell that she was giving him more attention than normal; she was intrigued.

"And the battle starts in three..."

Dart turned back to Gorgaga.

"Two..."

He drew his sword.

"One..."

Turning slightly and placing his left foot forward, he assumed a defensive stance.

 _GONG_.

Much like those fools Dart had seen earlier, Gorgaga rushed at him, bearing his axe aloft to bring it down on Dart's head. Smoothly, effortlessly, Dart sidestepped the wild attack and slashed at the back of the man's leg, cutting just barely into his calf. His blow was carefully controlled as he wished to avoid another situation like with Lavitz and Drake. The cry of pain elicited cheers from the onlookers, and Dart suddenly remembered where he was. He glanced up at the throng of people, half of them on their feet, and felt his heard pound once again.

Gorgaga took the opportunity and slashed at Dart's right arm, and he only barely managed to swing out of the way.

 _Focus, Dart_ , he scolded.

Lifting his sword, ready to defend himself, Dart eased left as his enemy did the same. They circled each other for a few seconds, each waiting for the other to initiate another round of blows. Dart knew that his actions were more precise and his battle senses honed by his dragoon spirit, but even so, Gorgaga seemed to move sluggishly and sloppily. He was reminded of the foolish Sandora soldiers in Hoax. Watching his footsteps closely, Dart could see that he was untrained and undisciplined.

Despite knowing that he was in little danger, as he felt the tension of battle mount, the push of the fire within him grew in intensity. He fought to shove it down; he could not afford a dramatic display of magic in front of so many people, even that which he could access in his human form. That kind of attention would only bring trouble.

This time, Dart struck first, feigning an attack from the right but swinging up from the left. He was clearly the faster of the two, and easily made contact, dealing Gorgaga the very blow that he had tried to place on Dart, cutting across his opponent's dominant arm.

Another cheer swept the crowd, and Dart struggled to remain focused. Gorgaga arced his axe toward Dart's head, quite obviously foul play in a no-kill tournament. Ducking, Dart avoided the attack and tried to step forward, but the gasp from the crowd distracted him. His feet did not obey, and he stumbled forward, falling face-first into the dirt. Cursing repeatedly, he scrambled to get up as he heard the _swoosh_ of an axe. At the last second, he rolled out from under it, but not quite fast enough. The sharp blade pierced through the thinnest part of his armor, cutting deeply into his side, forcing a cry to escape him. Ignoring the pain, he rolled once more, using the momentum to lift him onto his feet, hand still tightly gripping his sword hilt.

He glared at Gorgaga, who just laughed with demonic glee. But something was wrong. The pain in his side was spreading abnormally, like something was forcefully crawling its way through his veins and trying to stop his heart.

"Is this... poison?" he asked, clutching his side and intensely grateful for the power inside him that was fighting against it. He was fairly certain that if he were not a dragoon, he would be doubled over in pain, unable to fight any longer.

Through a sneer, Gorgaga's gravelly voice said, "A thousand gold is a lot of money." And with that he rushed forward, no doubt expecting an easy victory. But Dart was no ordinary man. He brought his sword up with both hands, blocking the heavy attack that came down toward his head, ignoring the jolt that ran through his left side. Gorgaga threw his weight on the axe, trying to push Dart to his knees, but Dart refused to go down. Vaguely, he was aware of the rustle in the crowd as he shouted and pushed the man off him before lifting his right foot and kicking him backward with all his strength. He struck at Gorgaga's core, forcing him backward to the ground, axe spinning away across it. He was helpless.

Stepping forward, left hand bloody as he clutched his burning side, Dart kicked the axe out of Gorgaga's reach and placed his blade mere inches from the man's throat.

"Yield," he said with all the authority he could muster, despite panting from his wound.

"You little-" began Gorgaga, shifting his weight to try to stand.

Dart brought his foot down on Gorgaga's chest, pressing him into the dirt, and let the cold steel of his sword rest on his skin.

" _Yield_."

After an angry growl, Gorgaga held his hand up, pointed to the ceiling, and spun it twice, yielding the battle.

Muscles relaxing slightly, Dart removed his sword and his foot and walked back to the center of the arena. Still grumbling, Gorgaga followed suit, and they were soon joined by Ginger. The three stood in the center as the loud voice rang out once more.

"And the winner of this match is... DART!"

The spectators outdid all their previous cheers as Ginger lifted Dart's arm into the air, eliciting yet more applause. His eyes drifted to his friends, and he saw Shana looking happy but worried, Lavitz ecstatic, and Rose somber, no longer interested in the event. He smiled as he saw Shana's face, and without thinking, he winked at her.

But then the moment of celebration was over, and he was being ushered out of the arena into the waiting room.

"Now, Mr. Dart," Ginger was saying, "we need to get that cut checked out and bandaged up! It could get infected, and we don't want that happening. You could get sick, and then you couldn't compete anymore!"

"No, I'm fine. I'll handle it," he replied. He was eager to get back to Lavitz and Shana, and he knew that Shana could fix it anyway. His fiery blood had burned away the poison, and now all that was left was the dull throb of broken skin and muscle.

"That won't do! Just let us clean it up for you!"

"I promise, I can manage." He mustered up a smile, trying to convince her that he was fine, and to his relief, she conceded, though not without a doubtful glance at the blood now covering his hand and soaking into his trousers.

"Very well, then. You hurry on back to that pretty girl! But first, you should know that your next match is in three days, at..." She glanced at a sheet of paper lying on the table. "Oh! Nine in the morning. Looks like you'll be first that day."

Nodding his thanks, he promptly turned and rushed up the stairs.

He barely saw Shana coming before she slammed into him, arms around his neck. He winced at the pain it conjured in his side, but said nothing. His right arm wrapped loosely around her, while the other tried to keep pressure on his wound. She felt cool to the touch, somehow satisfying despite his constant desire for warmth. For a moment, he didn't ever want to let go, but that was when she pulled away.

"You did a great job!" she said happily. "Although you did have me worried there for a minute," she admitted, eyes glancing down at his bloodied hand.

"You had us _all_ worried there for a minute," came Lavitz's voice from behind her. He approached and carefully placed his arm around Dart, patting him on the back, careful not to jostle him. "But that does look pretty bad," he said, indicating Dart's side. "We should go get that patched up."

"Agreed," said Dart, feeling the hurt slicing through him.

They made their way back to the inn, several people congratulating him along the way. Every step sent jolts through his side, but he did his best to smile back. He was more than pleased to find himself back in his room several minutes later with no one but his friends. He struggled to remove his armor, wincing and even grunting at the pain, but he refused to ask for help, ignoring the worried eyes of Lavitz and Shana. Afterwards, his head spun, and he pulled off his tunic and stood bare-chested, holding his side in pain.

"It's probably best if you sit down," said Shana worriedly, although her eyes refused to meet his. He squinted at her strange behavior, but said nothing.

"Will it hurt?" he asked, sitting in one of the rickety wooden chairs. His entire forearm was now covered in blood, his pants soaked through to the knee.

"No," replied Rose.

Lavitz stepped forward with a clean towel and said, "You've lost a lot of blood. I hope you don't have another match soon. You'd do well to rest up first."

"Not for three days," said Dart, struggling slightly to stay awake.

"That's good."

Shana took the towel and started dabbing away the blood around the wound, glancing nervously up at him every few seconds. To give her more space, he reached back and lay his arm on the back of the chair. Color rushed into her cheeks, but she stared fixedly on her work.

Suddenly, he was keenly aware of how close she was.

As the towel pressed against the cut itself, Dart drew in a sharp breath, closed his eyes, and gripped the chair tightly.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"S'okay," he said through gritted teeth. He had been through much worse than this.

At last, she pulled back, setting the towel on the table, and turned to Rose.

"So, what now?" Her hands fidgeted nervously.

After taking a deep breath, Rose began to speak. _I wonder if she gets tired of teaching us this stuff_ , thought Dart.

"You have to channel the power of the dragoon spirit. Feel it within you, and focus on what you want to do. The white silver dragoon is unique in that your power comes from a desire to protect others, rather than a desire to vanquish. So use your care of Dart to help fuel the power."

Nodding, Shana bent down again and placed her hands near the wound. No doubt trying to mimic what she had seen Dart do in the past, she closed her eyes to focus. Waiting patiently, Dart watched her. Her hands were mere inches from him; he could feel the cool of her skin pull from his heat. When nothing happened, she drew her face tighter, crinkling her eyebrows and nose, and he stopped thinking. His right hand twitched, longing to jump to her face, but he fought back to keep it still. Now was not the time.

He was suddenly distracted by a bright light and looked down to see the white healing energy emanate from Shana's hands, pouring directly into his skin. A soothing sensation flowed through his side, and he breathed deeply as the relief came. A moment later, Shana opened her eyes to see his smooth, uncut skin and smiled widely.

"It worked!" she exclaimed.

Dart stood, but cringed when the movement was not as painless as he had expected. When his head began to pound, he sat back down in the chair.

"Are you okay?" asked Shana, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did I do something wrong?"

Her hand was cool against his skin, soothing. As he fought to stay in the present, he shook his head slightly, unable to properly answer her. Anchoring his consciousness to her touch, he waited for his dark vision to clear.

"No," said Rose. "Your magic is limited in human form, just as it is with any of us. Your healing was effective, but incomplete. You healed the external damage. Now it's up to his body to deal with the internal damage. Not to mention the blood loss."

"We should give you some time to rest," inserted Lavitz. He looked meaningfully at Shana; her worried glances in Dart's direction made it obvious that she didn't want to leave. Dart wasn't sure that he wanted her to, either.

"Right..." she said hesitantly. Then turning to Dart, "I'll bring you some damp cloths to clean up the blood. Then you can sleep for a while if you want."

Dart nodded as the three of them left, Shana grabbing the soiled towel and casting one more backward glance on her way out.

In the lonely silence, Dart sighed heavily. He had succeeded in his first challenge, but had almost been killed by an idiotic brute with an axe. He swore to do better next time. He knew that he was better than that, that the battle should have been supremely easy, and that he shouldn't have been wounded at all. In the next match, he wouldn't be so distracted. Now that he knew what he was doing, he would be able to tune out all the screaming voices and focus on the battle. He had to be better. Yesterday, he was mostly hoping to win the grand prize to repay Lavitz for all he had done, but now what he really wanted was to prove himself as a warrior.

Grunting with his movements, he stood and made his way to his bed. As he sat, the door opened, and Shana stepped in carrying a plethora of clean, wetted towels.

"Let me clean you up," she said, making her way over to him.

She set the pile of towels on the floor and picked one up, grabbing Dart's arm and starting to wipe it clean. Her movements were soft and tender, but well-practiced. She had done this before; Dart recalled the rooms full of wounded soldiers in Hoax and how well she had tended to them.

"You're really good at this," he said.

"I'm not doing much," she chuckled.

"You say that, but... things like this... matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always do things where most people wouldn't give a second thought. But... even though people don't see it... you're really good at this kind of thing."

She smiled softly and glanced up at him. "Well, thank you."

Moving on to his hand, so very bloodied from clutching his side for so long, Shana remained focused on her work. Dart knew that he could clean his own hands, but something kept him from stopping her.

They sat in silence for a while - Shana working, Dart watching - until she grabbed a fresh towel and moved to his side. She bent in close to him as she pressed the towel against his skin, making him wince as she moved over the healed cut. It felt like a nasty bruise.

"That's probably why the dragoon spirit chose you," he said.

"What?"

"I mean, you're first aid skills... And your desire to help people, even if they don't notice."

"Oh... You think so?"

"Yeah. You're the perfect fit for a dragoon that's full of healing magic."

Smiling again, she said, "Thank you. I appreciate that."

She worked for a few more minutes, a little happier than she was before, and Dart was content. When all the blood was gone, she leaned back and looked at him.

"All done!" she announced. "You need to get some rest now. Let your body finish healing."

He nodded, but was distracted. Her eyes, always her eyes, cleared away his thoughts, leaving him speechless. Finally, he managed to say one word: "Shana."

"Yeah?" She waited for him to speak, something in her eager.

There it was again, that desire to touch her face. She was close to him, easy to reach, and he'd need only to move his hand. He could pull her close, and -

 _What are you doing?_

The powerful cry came from within his own mind, and he turned away from her intoxicating eyes. His was thinking irrationally, emotionally. Suddenly feeling very exposed, nervous even, he instinctively pulled away from the situation.

"You're right, I should probably... get some rest."

He turned away and shifted closer to the center of the bed - farther from her. Whatever was going on inside him needed to be quenched. He had been wounded, and had lost a lot of blood. He was dazed. That's why he was behaving like this. If he slept, no doubt all would be back to normal by the time he woke.

"Right," she said.

He ignored her tone and lay back on the bed as she stood, gathered the towels, and headed for the door. As she walked out, he looked at her one last time; she was angry. The door slammed behind her, and he sighed, dropping his head onto the pillow in frustration. He didn't want to deal with this; he wanted to sleep and pretend that it never happened.


	30. Old Acquaintances

The next two days slid by slowly and uneventfully. Dart expertly managed to avoid Shana for the greater part of that time, as he had felt the awkward tension between them as soon as he had seen her after healing his wound. Much more difficult, however, was avoiding Lavitz, who kept trying to bring up the strange new group dynamic to discuss it with him. Dart had no desire to do so, and spent his days at the arena with the excuse of "sizing up his competition" when Lavitz wanted to stay back at the inn, and spending time in the room whenever Lavitz felt like watching matches. Occasionally, he actually wandered around Lohan alone when he couldn't be sure what Lavitz was planning. A small part of him wanted to ask about any letters that may have come from Bale, but the risk of a personal conversation was too great.

For the first time, Dart truly appreciated Rose's company. She never seemed to care about anything personal going on with their group, and she never asked about it. He actually found himself seeking her out more than once, and asked her to go watch a couple matches with him so that she could point out the contestants' flaws. It was a fun activity when her criticism was directed at someone other than him.

The day before his match, after eating lunch alone downstairs, he came to the girls' room to find Rose and knocked on the door. To his dismay, Shana opened it, and for the first time in two days, they stood face to face. Her unamused eyes bored into his, and he shied away from them.

"I was just... going to go see the next match..." he mumbled awkwardly. "I was going to invite... Rose..."

She smirked. "I kind of feel like seeing a match. Why don't we all go? We can invite Lavitz, too."

Internally, he cringed at her falsely positive voice. She was still angry.

She turned and said, "Rose, Dart wants to go to the arena. You want to come along?"

From the doorway, Dart saw Rose shrug and set down a book. She stood and strapped on her rapier before heading to the door. The trio walked down the stairs in an awkward silence.

Upon reaching the first floor of the inn, they found Lavitz writing furiously on a piece of parchment, a plate of untouched food sitting near him. He didn't notice them until they were standing next to the table, at which point he looked up from his work. A look of confusion and amusement crossed his face, and Dart spoke up quickly before he could ask about what was happening.

"What are you writing?"

"Letter to Bale. Even though it hasn't been long, I still haven't received any response from the others, and I just wanted to be thorough. You know, maybe they got lost or something." Lavitz's eyes flitted between Dart and Shana repeatedly, searching for something.

"Um, well," interrupted Dart, shifting his weight nervously. "We're all going to the next match, if you want to tag along."

"Yeah, no problem," replied Lavitz. "I can finish this tonight and mail it tomorrow." He quickly folded up the letter and tucked it into his pocket, tossed the pen onto the table, and grabbed a piece of bread off the plate. "Let's go."

As they meandered through the streets toward the arena, Dart led the group in an effort to stay as far away from Shana as possible. However, unwelcome though expected, Lavitz managed to catch up to him, and as soon as they walked astride one another, he decided to ask questions.

"Are you ever going to talk to me about what happened?" he asked, quietly enough that the girls could not hear him.

"Nope," replied Dart flatly. It was no use feigning ignorance; Shana had probably already told him all about it anyway.

After a heavy sigh, Lavitz said, "Well, you guys are going to have to get over this at some point. Better sooner than later. Rose and I are at our wits' end trying to keep you two occupied. I'd like us to be able to hang out again without it being weird."

"It's not that weird."

"You keep telling yourself that, buddy."

Dart glanced nervously behind him to Shana, who was avoiding looking at him with a determined eye. He shook his head, then ignored Lavitz's meaningful stare.

They reached the arena and sat down in the Hero's Box with fifteen minutes to spare before the next match. Dart was quite proud of himself for having managed to maneuver Rose into sitting between him and Shana, and he was content to have Lavitz on his other side. Perhaps with Lavitz having gotten his questioning out of the way, Dart would be able to talk strategy with both of them for this round.

The bracket had many more names printed on it, with almost all of the first tier's matches having been completed. Dart scanned through the names of the warriors who had made it to the second round and noticed that there was only one match left before the second-tier matches began. His eyes hovered over one name, though, that sounded familiar to him, although he could not quite place it.

Over the past couple days, Dart had grown accustomed to the feel of the arena, and he was now quite comfortable here. He could feel the familiar air of excitement rustle through the crowd as the time approached for the match to start, and he found himself watching eagerly to see who might be going this time around. As they stepped into the arena and made their way toward the circle - or what was left of the circle; surely they would repaint it soon - Dart immediately began to size them up. One wore simple leather armor and wielded a short sword; the other was draped with chainmail and carried a shield and longsword. Leaning to his right, Dart consulted Rose.

"Which one will win?"

"It's hard to say," she replied. "I'd say the one with the short sword, but the other man has a shield. Such a thing can't be ignored."

"I agree, but I don't think shield-guy will win."

"'Shield-guy'?" asked Rose, eyebrow raised.

"What, do you want me to say 'the one with the shield' every time?"

"Suit yourself," she said as she turned back to the arena.

The announcer rang out the names of the fighters, the bell tolled, and the fight began. The two men immediately bounced into a dance of steel as they bandied about the arena, striking and defending blows. They were markedly more adept than most of the warriors Dart had seen thus far, and he now turned to Lavitz.

"Who do you think is going to win this one?" he asked.

"The guy with the chainmail," answered Lavitz.

"I disagree; look at the footwork. The other guy is much neater and more skillful."

"But the guy with the longsword has greater reach. He's landed more blows so far."

"I'll bet you five gold pieces that the guy in leather armor wins," challenged Dart.

Lavitz turned to him skeptically. "I've been paying your room and board out of my own pocket for a week now."

"Aw, you're no fun," complained Dart.

He watched the match for another minute or so before turning back to Rose.

"Do you gamble, Rose?"

"No," she replied, not bothering to look at him.

He sighed heavily, eyeing the superior footwork of the one warrior. After a time, his eyes drifted over to Shana. She sat at attention, clearly engaged in the fight, grimacing whenever blood was drawn. He admitted to himself that he didn't like the uncomfortable strain that had been placed on their relationship, and that he wished things had gone differently. All he really wanted, though, was for things to go back to normal with her, but he was afraid that it would be too difficult to achieve.

Suddenly, the crowd began to cheer wildly, and Dart swung back to see the man in leather armor surrendering the fight. He cursed just as Lavitz began to laugh.

"Man, I should have taken that bet," he said, punching Dart lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah."

He glanced over at Shana again, this time their eyes meeting, and he quickly turned away. He had to figure out something to say. He just needed some time alone with her; having Lavitz and Rose overhear their conversation was not what he wanted. He thought about simply asking her to walk with him around the arena, but then the others would know exactly what was going on. _I'll just wait_ , he thought, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Do you want to stay and watch the next match?" asked Lavitz. Indicating the chart, he added, "It looks like it will be the first of the second tier."

Dart studied the chart and saw the names of the two people fighting next, and once again, one of them seemed familiar. Perhaps if he stayed, he would be able to recognize the person.

"Sure," he replied. Then to Rose and Shana, "You guys okay with staying?"

They both nodded stiffly, and Dart glanced up at the clock. They had twenty minutes before the next round started, and the uncomfortable silence sitting over them had Dart's leg bouncing again.

Leaning close to his ear, Lavitz whispered, "Definitely not weird."

Shoving a chuckling Lavitz away from him, Dart rolled his eyes.

As the time neared for the match to start, Dart waited eagerly to see the contestants. At last they strolled out, one from each direction as usual. The one nearer them carried two short swords, already drawn and ready to slice. He was a tall man, limber, and strong.

The other, however, was intensely familiar to Dart. He wore a gray vest with matching pants, and carried no weapon. He was much shorter than his opponent, probably shorter than Dart, and had long, black hair tied back behind him. His well-tanned skin contrasted almost everyone else in the city, and even from here, Dart could make out a thick mustache. The man stepped forward purposefully, meeting his opponent in the circle, and readied himself. He placed his left foot forward, and readied his fists, wrapped tightly with some kind of cloth. Metal bracers glinted on his forearms.

"Oh!" cried Dart suddenly. "Haschel! Now I remember!"

"What?" asked Lavitz.

Just then the bell rang, and Haschel's opponent lurched forward, swinging his swords expertly. Haschel caught each blow on his bracers, deftly sidestepped, and planted his fist in the man's diaphragm. The man exhaled violently, and during the slight pause, Haschel moved behind him, placing them back to back, and grabbed the man's neck. Then jumping dramatically forward, he pulled his opponent off his feet, flipped him, and slammed him face-first to the ground.

"Impressive," muttered Rose.

"I know him," continued Dart. "The guy fighting with his fists. I met him two or three years ago, in the east. Named Haschel, and a fearsome fighter. Obviously."

As Dart spoke, Haschel circled his downed enemy, who was still trying to catch his breath, and waited patiently for him to stand, like a lion circling its prey. Slowly, the man stumbled to his feet, panting and angry. He raised his swords defensively, this time waiting for Haschel to strike first. _Smart boy_ , thought Dart. But Haschel was far too skilled; he quickly closed the distance between them with a speed that Dart had only seen bested by dragoons. With the flick of his bracers, Haschel knocked the swords out of the way, powering through his defenses. He struck twice in a row, then finished the attack by jumping and spinning forcefully, striking his opponent's cheekbone with his heel before landing gracefully.

Although Haschel readied himself for an attack, none came. The enemy was lying unconscious on the ground, face down, swords scattered about him. Haschel relaxed; an unconscious opponent meant that he had won the match, and the announcer soon claimed him the victor. He happily lifted both fists into the air, encouraging the crowd as they cheered furiously for his quick win.

"That took all of three minutes," said Lavitz. "Color me impressed."

"I should probably go say hello." Dart stood abruptly, eager to avoid the awkward silence that would follow the match, and stumbled past Lavitz.

"Whoa, take your time."

"Sorry," Dart muttered, casting one more backward glance to Shana before leaving. She watched him go - he could feel her eyes on his back - but he didn't feel like explaining himself to her. If he were honest, he wanted to be away from them for a while, and Haschel reminded him of a simpler time. A time when he didn't have to worry about Shana.

He'd met Haschel almost three years ago while traveling through a minor trading village in the wilds to the east. Haschel was playing cards at the local bar, cleaning men out left and right, when Dart decided to try his hand at the game. He'd never really played before, but he was a fast learner; maybe he could win a round or two and be on his way.

"Be careful, boy," Haschel had said to him with a raucous smile. "You're joining a dangerous game. This is a game for men."

Dart had sat down anyway, earning the jeering of several intrigued onlookers.

"I'm man enough for a simple card game," he'd said. Even almost all this time later, he could hear the youth in his voice, and Haschel had erupted into a deep belly laugh.

"I'm almost old enough to be your grandfather, boy! And you call yourself a man. You're what... eighteen? Twenty? You haven't even lived yet. But let's see how you do!"

Chuckling, Dart recalled the ease with which Haschel had defeated him. But they'd bonded quickly, and spent the rest of the evening drinking together, talking at the bar stool, and exchanging stories of their pasts. Dart had always been amazed at how easily their friendship had strengthened, and they'd spent several weeks traveling together before they had parted ways once again.

Now, Dart made his way to the waiting room on the other side of the arena, excited to be meeting an old friend. He nodded to the man guarding the steps and hurried down them, hearing voices in the room beyond.

"I'm just saying, you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to defeat me next round."

"What did you say? I'm just as good as you! Better, even!"

"'Immaturity of heart yields immaturity in battle,'" quoted the deeper voice. "You would be no match for me."

Peering out from the stairwell, Dart saw Haschel and another warrior, a victor from an earlier fight, facing each other. Haschel stood calmly with his hands clasped behind his back, but the other warrior had his hand on his sword hilt, anger written all over his face. Even as Dart watched, he unsheathed his sword and swung it at Haschel, but a second later, he lay in a heap on the floor. Dart raised an eyebrow at Haschel's quick movements.

"Hey, hey, hey!" called the tenant. "No fighting outside the arena!"

"He started it," said Haschel innocently.

"Ugh," grunted the man on the floor.

"You really shouldn't have done that before your own match, you know," taunted Haschel. "Now you'll be at a disadvantage. You're already wounded."

The man cursed at him before standing wearily. "I'll... I'll show you. Just wait until we meet in the arena!"

Haschel shrugged. "If you manage to make it to the next round, I'll be surprised." Then turning, he walked away from the seething man. As soon as he saw Dart, he stopped short.

"No way!" he cried, grinning wildly.

"Hey, Haschel!" laughed Dart, going up to him and wrapping him in a tight hug. "Man, it's good to see you!"

"And you, my friend! What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, it seems. Trying to win a Hero Competition."

"I'm just taking a break, although between you and me, I wouldn't really mind that winning prize."

Dart chuckled and said, "I believe you can win it! I just watched your match, and I was blown away. You've gotten even better in the past couple years."

"Oh-ho! Your flattery will not get you an easy win against me, boy!"

"Me, flatter?" scoffed Dart. "I would never!"

"Hm, I seem to remember a time when you flattered me into taking you to an old abandoned ruin in the middle of the woods."

"That was a very different situation. I'd never try such a thing again, you know."

Haschel laughed loudly, that same deep laugh that Dart remembered, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Ah, in any case," he said, "it's good to see you again."

"And you," returned Dart. Then suddenly, he remembered where he was. Such a long time had passed since his days in the east, and he no longer traveled alone. "Hey, why don't I introduce you to everybody?" The words came out before he thought about them. Hadn't he wanted to get away from the others? But maybe the new dynamic of Haschel among their ranks would kill some of the strain.

"You're traveling with people now? How interesting!" He snickered. "Let's go see these friends of yours."

They meandered up the stairs and through the sizeable crowd that was seizing the opportunity to gather more refreshments and explore the entertainment. Haschel winked and smiled at several women who passed by, and they gave him a scowl and wide berth in return. Dart chuckled. _Same old Haschel_ , he thought.

Eventually, they made it back to the other side of the arena, where Lavitz, Shana, and Rose stood talking just outside the Hero's Box. Upon seeing Dart and Haschel approaching, Lavitz and Shana turned to greet them.

"Everyone," announced Dart. "This is my friend Haschel, who I met in my travels in the east. Haschel, this is Lavitz, Shana, and Rose."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Lavitz formally as he shook his hand.

"Oh, please, no need to be so uptight!" laughed Haschel before turning to Shana. "Shana," he said slowly. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

"You... have?" she asked, casting a glance over to Dart. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Ah, yes! You're just as beautiful as Dart made you out to be. He's a stubborn one, but I think you'll suit him well."

"Haschel!" exclaimed Dart, hitting him hard on the shoulder. Then with a nervous laugh, he added, "He's... never serious. A jokester, this one."

"Give me some credit, Dart! I'm perfectly serious when I'm fighting."

Lavitz interrupted their awkward encounter, saying, "And you are a master of martial arts! I've never seen such control and precision before. Where did you learn?"

As he spoke, Dart glanced over to Shana, who was eyeing him, angry and wholly unamused.

"My hometown. I was actually the master of the Rouge School of Martial Arts before I left twenty years ago."

"Rouge... It doesn't sound familiar."

"It wouldn't. Few of us ever leave, and it lies far to the west."

"Are you from Tiberoa then?"

Haschel smiled. "A bit farther than that."

"So you must have traveled all over the world!" said Shana excitedly.

"Quite a bit of Endiness, yes! Never went north, though. Too cold for these old bones!"

As people milled about them, Dart began to feel uneasy. Soon enough, another match would be starting, and the crowd would be screaming and being annoyingly disruptive to their conversation.

"How about we go back to the inn, and talk there?" he offered.

"Yes, but first..." Haschel turned to Rose. "You are... exquisite," he said, taking her hand. The look that crossed her face could have killed a dozen men, but Haschel seemed unfazed, bending down to kiss her knuckles. "It is my great pleasure to meet you."

Snatching her right hand back forcefully, Rose placed her left hand on her sword hilt, advertising her formidability, and a slight halo of darkness, imperceptible unless you knew what to look for, surrounded her figure as she glared at Haschel. "Don't touch me again," she said, her calm voice contrasting her imposing demeanor.

"Very well," said Haschel, clearly taken aback by her intimidation tactics. Then turning back to Dart, "Shall we go?"

Dart and Lavitz exchanged a comical glance as everyone agreed, and the group of five made their way back to the One-Eyed Crow, settling into a larger table that could seat all of them. It did not escape Dart's notice that Shana sat as far from him as possible, and he frowned. He needed to talk to her before his match tomorrow. Lavitz ordered a round of drinks for each of them, and soon enough they were engulfed in conversation. Dart had forgotten how much Haschel liked being the center of attention, and he easily kept Shana and Lavitz enraptured, quite often making jokes at Dart's expense. Much of the discussion circulated around the competition and the various contestants they had seen around Lohan, but occasionally Haschel managed to slip in a story of his time roaming Endiness. Those were the stories that had always intrigued Dart, and he listened to them avidly.

Almost two hours later, the excited voices died down to a standstill. Dart and Lavitz had drunk about half their drinks, while Haschel had already downed two mugs of ale. Shana's and Rose's drinks sat untouched.

"Master Haschel..." began Shana.

"Oh, please, just call me Haschel. 'Master Haschel' is far too formal a title for a man such as me."

"Okay then, Haschel," she laughed. "You said... that you left your hometown twenty years ago, but with everything you said about it, it sounds like it's a lovely place that you care for deeply. So... why did you leave?" Her voice had turned soft and careful.

For the first time since his match earlier that day, Haschel turned suddenly serious. His grin vanished, and he clasped his hands together and sighed before speaking.

"Twenty-five years ago, my daughter ran away from Rouge. Just got in a boat and sailed away in the middle of the night. We didn't even know about it until the next morning, and by then it was impossible to know where she had gone. So we waited for her to come back. She didn't, but her mother held out hope for another year before she fell ill, and it was after she died four years later that I decided to leave Rouge myself and go out in search of my daughter. The only child I ever had."

"Did you ever find her?" asked Shana quietly, barely audible over the inn's patrons, who were all beginning to convene for dinner.

"No," replied Haschel, shaking his head slightly. "I never did. But I still keep searching. But you know, twenty-five years is a long time. So occasionally, I allow myself a break, and do something like-" he grinned and shrugged, grabbing his glass for another swig "-join a Hero Competition."

"It couldn't have been an easy twenty years," said Lavitz.

"It had its ups and downs," said Haschel. "But enough about me! Dart!" He turned to Dart abruptly and elbowed his arm lightly. "What about you? You were chasing down that... thing... What was it called? The dark something or other?"

"The Black Monster?" asked Dart, amused. Rose stirred slightly in her corner. "No, man, I had the same amount of luck as you, I'm afraid."

"That's a pity. I was hoping you wouldn't follow in my footsteps. Oh, well! How did you wind up with this rabble?" Haschel gestured to the three across from him.

Dart cast a meaningful glance over to Lavitz before replying, "That's actually a really complicated story... And we probably shouldn't talk about it here. Maybe we could go up to our room?"

"Good idea," said Lavitz.

"Now I'm intrigued!" exclaimed Haschel. "Let us away! I want to hear every detail."

They made their way upstairs, and at the third floor, Rose excused herself and retreated to her room. Shana, however, followed them into the tiny, windowless room, and they all sat down as Dart began the story of his return to Seles. Over the next hour, Dart, with some help from Shana and Lavitz when he couldn't quite remember the details, filled Haschel in on all the events that had occurred since that fateful trip to Hellena Prison, with a skillful skirt around Shana's demonstration in the cave. Haschel sat enraptured the entire time, making particularly loud exclamations as Dart revealed the truth about their dragoon natures and their uses in battle. It took some time, and a demonstration of the glowing power of dragoon spirits, to convince Haschel that they weren't just joking with him. They spent extra time going over the lore they had learned from Minister Noish and how it pertained to both dragoons and the Black Monster, and finally discussed the journey to the dragon's nest, Shana's illness, and the prize found at Shirley's shrine.

"I can't believe this," Haschel said after a long, contemplative silence. "Dragoons, in our day and age. I mean, I heard that the dragon was killed, but I didn't think that far into it."

"Wait, you heard about the dragon?" interrupted Lavitz. "How?"

"Sandora found the body a while ago. I guess... about the time you all left for the shrine? For a few days, it was all anyone would talk about. Emperor Doel put out a huge bounty on the head of whoever's responsible. You were right to discuss this behind closed doors. If word got out that you were a bunch of dragoons who killed Doel's prized weapon, every person in this town would be trying to scoop you up and sell you to him."

"Oh, no..." said Shana suddenly.

"What?" asked Dart.

"Nobody knows about the dragon..."

"Yes..."

"... except maybe the doctor. He knew that I was affected by dragon poison. Do you think he'd... Do you think he'd turn us in?"

"I doubt it," said Lavitz. "He didn't seem to have any hatred for us, and I think word would have been out by now if he had intended to inform Doel's men. Sanator is a good man, and if my sources are correct, has no love of Imperial Sandora anyway. We should be... relatively safe."

"Relatively?" asked Dart. "Those men in Hoax saw me transform, and they saw Rose. The giganto, too. They must have told Doel about it. And then the dragon shows up dead just a couple weeks later? I don't think he'll see that as a coincidence."

"There was no description to go with the bounty," offered Haschel. "Either he must not want you as badly as it seems, or he hasn't put two and two together. If he were going to know, he would know by now."

"That is unsettling, though," said Lavitz. "Here's to hoping Doel doesn't really know anything."

They all agreed, and an uneasy silence filled the room. The possibility of being man-hunted by Doel's men was not a pleasing thought to Dart. He hadn't considered until now how much of a problem he'd posed to Sandora's war schemes, but he was suddenly afraid of what might be awaiting them, even within the city. His next match was tomorrow morning; would someone recognize him and turn them in? He had to hope in the fact that nothing had come up yet, and hope that their identities were not known to Emperor Doel.

The tension was thick in the room. After a few more minutes, Dart used the excuse of his match the next day to scatter the group. Haschel thanked them for a good time and kissed Shana's hand before leaving, bringing forth a wide grin as he did so. After Haschel had bounded down the stairs, Lavitz offered to bring Dart and Shana some food from the mess hall.

"No, thanks," said Dart. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Me, either," answered Shana. "But thank you, Lavitz."

"Suit yourselves," he said before heading down.

Shana muttered a soft farewell before heading out the door. _Say something_ , Dart told himself. _Say something now, before she leaves._ His heart began to pound; he had no inkling of what he wanted to say, except that he wanted to fix what was broken.

"Shana!" he called, leaping up and out the door. She spun around, bewildered.

"Yeah?"

"Hang on a second. Can we... Can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?" Her pretending not to know of what he spoke irritated him slightly.

 _Just say it. Apologize. Doesn't matter what for, just apologize._

"I'm sorry... for the other night."

Her expression changed. Where she was innocently curious, she now seemed hurt and dejected. It was as if the night were happening all over again. He cringed to see her that way.

"Can we just... pretend it never happened and go back to how it was before?" he asked. "Back to normal?"

He wasn't even sure why he was apologizing, or what about that night had made things so strained between them, but he desperately wanted their friendship back, to know that she would be supporting him at his match tomorrow. He was prepared to do whatever it took. The slightest of smiles crossed her face, and Dart could not tell if it was genuine or forced.

"Yeah. We can do that."

A great sigh of relief escaped Dart, and he smiled broadly. "Great!" he said. "I'm glad."

 _What do I do now?_

He held out his hand awkwardly, and she shook it as a smile curled her lips.

"Then I'll see you at my match tomorrow?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Wonderful."

"Good night, Dart."

"Good night."

He turned and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him and sliding down it to sit on the floor. He could hear her soft footsteps walk to the girls' room, the door creaking open, then clicking shut. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about everything, but he knew that she would be there tomorrow, and that was all he really needed to know. Whatever strange relationship they had, he had come to rely on her and her support. At least now, she might not give him such angry looks anymore.

Standing stiffly, he removed his tunic and slid into his bed. As their awkward encounter in the hall sat heavy on his mind, he imagined a million different ways to tell her what he was really thinking, each of them much better than what he'd actually said. And in the back of his mind, there was a nagging feeling that she was less than content with how he'd gone about his apology.

 _Such an idiot_ , he thought.


	31. Advancing through the Ranks

It was with a determined eye that Dart strode out into the arena. Lavitz could see the newfound confidence in his gait, his sword swinging threateningly in his hand. After Dart's first match, Lavitz had worried that the pressures of the competition would be too much for him, but today seemed to prove otherwise.

"He looks much better," said Lavitz.

"Yes, not quite as terrified," muttered Rose on his left.

"I think he's going to do great!" cheered Shana from the other side of Rose.

"But, he is going to have his hands full with this one," remarked Haschel from Lavitz's right. "I've seen this guy's earlier match. He's pretty good."

"Dart is pretty good, too," defended Lavitz. "He's the best swordsman I've ever seen, and that's saying something."

"He must have gotten a lot better since I knew him, then!" laughed Haschel.

"Most definitely," chuckled Lavitz. "Plus, you'd be surprised what being a dragoon will do for you."

"I look forward to seeing it!"

As Dart and his opponent reached the middle circle, Lavitz could tell that Dart was exerting an effort to ignore the loud, distracting audience. He hoped that Dart would be able to tune them out so that they wouldn't have to patch him up like last time.

The challenger stood fully suited under heavy armor, eyes barely visible behind a visor. Like Dart, he carried no shield, but hefted a broadsword in his right hand. Even from such a distance, Lavitz could tell that his steps were well-placed and purposeful. Both men readied their weapons as the announcer called out their names: Dart and Serfius. Then the gong sounded, and the battle began.

Immediately, Lavitz was impressed with Serfius; he was much smarter than many of the other contestants that they had seen thus far. Rather than rushing headlong into the battle, he waited to see what Dart would do. They mirrored each other's movements perfectly as they traced out the repainted circle in the middle of the arena.

Without warning, there was a flurry of movement. Dart rushed up to meet Serfius, and their swords clashed violently. Lavitz was surprised that Serfius was managing to keep up with Dart's quick movements, being weighed down by heavy armor, but Dart could not seem to find his way through his opponent's defenses. Whenever he almost had the upper hand, Serfius managed to block just in time. The swordsman may have had a real chance at winning the competition, Lavitz conceded... had Dart not entered.

As skilled as Serfius may have been, he was not a dragoon. Dart continued to come down on his enemy, slowly pushing him back toward the wall. For a split second, Lavitz sensed that his dragoon power was about to be unleashed. Something in the air, imperceptible to anyone around them, changed for just a moment. Rose must have felt it, too, because she leaned forward, but right at that moment, Dart dramatically pulled back, taking deep breaths as he circled his prey. The sensation died away as Dart forced himself into a calm.

Serfius remained readied for battle, but Dart let his sword hang limply by his side; the distance between them was great enough that he didn't need to worry about a sudden attack. Taking advantage of Dart's relaxed state, Serfius reached up and removed his helmet, tossing it aside. Although his eyes strained to see across the great distance, Lavitz fancied that he saw a young boy, hardly older than sixteen, standing with a steely gaze before Dart.

"Hm," he grunted.

"You'd think that I would have noticed that he was that young before, but I definitely didn't," said Haschel. "I don't think he's ever taken that helmet off."

"I'm just impressed that someone so young could keep up with Dart."

"Yeah, you weren't kidding about him getting better... His technique has definitely improved, and I can see what you mean about the dragoon thing. His speed almost rivals my own!"

"Almost?"

"Almost." Haschel winked.

Lavitz chuckled. He'd decided that he liked Haschel. Not only did he seem to put Dart more at ease, but he had some amazing stories after twenty years of roaming the continent. Lavitz couldn't wait to hear more.

His attention snapped back to Dart as he lunged toward his opponent, coming down on him with all his weight. The two blades met in a loud _clang_ , and Dart pressed down until Serfius was almost forced to his knees under the force. But Serfius was not a fool; he sacrificed his own stability to damage Dart's, swinging his foot around to knock the back of Dart's knee. But Dart had seen it coming and released the pressure with enough time to sidestep the feeble attack before sliding his sword across the exposed cloth on the back of Serfius's knee, drawing blood and eliciting a cry of pain.

However, the boy recovered quickly, immediately trying to return the blow. He stood straighter and swung from the right, but Dart had no trouble blocking him. The weight of his armor was finally starting to turn on him, and the speed gap between the two contestants grew.

Lifting his sword, Dart began to attack swiftly, relying on his dexterity rather than strength. He jabbed quickly at the inside of Serfius's elbow, poking through the leather with ease as the boy struggled to defend himself. Then knocking aside the resulting counterattack, Dart stepped around Serfius and used his own tactic against him, kicking the back of his knee and sending him to the ground. For a moment, it looked as though Dart had won, but Serfius quickly rolled away from him and jumped to his feet, surprisingly spry given his lagging reflexes and multiple injuries. He backed away, sword raised defensively, while Dart followed.

"There he goes," said Haschel. "Dart's basically won now."

"Serfius is scared," agreed Lavitz.

His near-perfect footwork had become more haphazard, and he held himself with less confidence as Dart meandered threateningly toward him. Dart's victory was near.

He rushed forward, attacking with renewed vigor, consistently staying one step ahead. With each attack, Serfius fell one more second behind, until Dart managed to grab his wrist, slap it with the flat of his blade, and when it would not fall, wrench the sword free. He cast it to the side, holding up his own weapon threateningly, and waited expectantly.

The crowd began to cheer wildly, and Lavitz shouted once in excitement. There was a brief pause before Serfius raise his hand and signaled his surrender before kneeling to the ground, utterly exhausted.

Lavitz stood with his friends and the rest of the excited stands applauding Dart's win. But then Dart knelt down and helped the boy stand before walking with him back to the center of the arena. Lavitz beamed at Dart's compassion and glanced over to Shana. Her eyes were alight with adoration.

The girl from the registration table came out as Dart was announced the victor, leading him back into the waiting room.

"Let's go!" said Shana, bouncing up and down as she waited for the rest to follow her.

They made their way down to the waiting room entrance, as close as they could get without being contestants, Rose following reluctantly behind them. A minute later, Dart emerged, bounding up the stairs with a mighty grin, greeted by many salutations of congratulations. Lavitz couldn't help but notice the hidden subtext between Dart and Shana: an agreement had been struck between them, but a solution had not been found for their earlier hostilities; they were almost back to normal.

The morning after Dart's first match, Lavitz had instantly noticed a shift in Dart's behavior. Instead of the more easygoing person he had come to be around them, part of him had relapsed back into the stiff character he had been on the way to Bale. Shana had changed, too, although she had put much more effort into hiding it. She'd been angry with Dart, and the discomfort between them radiated out whenever they had been in the same room. Whatever had happened between them, Lavitz didn't know. Both were being incredibly secretive about the whole thing, and Lavitz had found himself more and more irritated over the days that followed.

It didn't help that he'd still received no reply from Bale. Surely King Albert would have answered his letter as soon as it was delivered to the palace and sent orders for his return or relocation as fast as possible. At the very least, Lavitz had hoped to be informed of the state of the war, now that the dragon had been defeated. With Sandora's secret weapon out of the picture, surely things were now going better. But there was no way to tell. Lohan had long declared itself neutral, and the city council made a point to avoid matters of war. No couriers came through except in the direst of circumstances. His only information would have come from Bale. But how long would it take for a message to reach him? He knew that they were well within the range of time for a letter to arrive, but being detached from the crown left him uneasy. That helpless feeling that had plagued him within Hellena ate away at him now in Lohan.

But he said none of this to his friends. It was very possible that nothing was wrong; there was no need to worry them.

They wasted away the rest of the day with Haschel, who had sidled his way comfortably into their little group. Although he would never have admitted it aloud, Lavitz truly enjoyed not being the oldest in the group anymore. He had always felt like a worried father, running to and fro trying to make sure his children stayed in line. At last, with Haschel being almost twice his age, he at least had someone to pass the blame onto should anything happen.

Haschel had developed a deep intrigue with dragoon spirits and the powers they bestowed upon their users, and most of the conversations he began revolved around this. What kinds of things could Dart do with fire? How much wind could be harnessed in human form? What did it feel like to channel raw magic? It was clear that he wanted a real demonstration, but thankfully even Dart understood the implications of showing off such a power in the middle of a busy town like Lohan. Especially with a bounty on their unidentified heads, such displays were incredibly dangerous.

As they walked through the streets that afternoon to see another match, Lavitz couldn't help but notice several posters offering incredible rewards for any information regarding the "dragon slayers."

Feeling exposed and vulnerable, he desperately hoped that he would hear from King Albert soon.

That night, Lavitz found sleep elusive despite his tiredness. His mind played back the Battle of Hoax over and over, trying to get an estimation of the forces that Doel had at his disposal and imagining what may go wrong in the near future. As much as he had tried to fight it, he could not force away the anxiety bubbling within him. Multiple times, he tried to dispel the dark thoughts, favoring instead theories about what had happened between Dart and Shana, but inevitably, his mind returned to the war. He needed to be fighting, not enjoying himself at a tournament while his brothers gave their lives for his country.

It was past midnight when he finally drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, Dart, Shana, and Lavitz met for breakfast in the common room, buzzing with excitement about the day's events. It was the last day before the final match, and Dart only needed to win two more matches to get there. Suddenly, the grand prize seemed attainable, and Lavitz did all he could to help Dart feel confident enough to take on the challenge. Rose joined them not too long after, and they made their way to the arena.

Earlier that morning had marked the first round of the third tier, and the tent was alive with anticipation as the better matches approached. There were only four third-tier matches, and then two semifinal matches, all of which were occurring today. Having missed the first match of the day, the group settled in to watch the second, soon joined by Haschel. Much to his pleasure, Lavitz found himself sitting next to Shana, giving him the perfect opportunity to discover the events of that mysterious night.

As the match readied, Lavitz scanned over the bracket, now almost full of names, and noted that there were only seven people left in the competition out of the original thirty-two; he was proud to see Dart's name among them. He was most intrigued to see the inevitable match when Dart would face off against Haschel; they were both superior warriors, and he knew that they must meet in the final round, if not before. Lavitz could not discern the exact pattern that chose each match's contestants, but it was at least possible for them to win first and second place.

The hour readied to chime, and a man and a woman stepped out into the arena. He had seen the woman before as the contestants had exited the tent the day before the tournament started; she wore leather armor and carried a sword and shield. Her opponent, however, was more unconventional. He wore little armor, only steel-cuffed boots and leather trousers, and carried a bow, a quiver full of arrows resting on his back. Lavitz faintly remembered Dart mentioning this man before, but he couldn't believe that someone wielding a bow would actually make it this far in such a tournament.

Nudging Shana lightly, he said, "Look, we have an archer. Maybe you should have competed after all."

"Definitely not," she laughed. "I wouldn't have even made it past the first round."

"Aw, come on. You're a dragoon, too, you know."

"That may be, but I basically taught myself how to use a bow. I'm not actually all that good at it."

"I've seen you hit a dragon square in the eye!"

"You shouldn't say that out loud here, and that was a very different situation."

"Oh, well," Lavitz conceded. "I guess it would have been unfair to unleash two dragoons on this tournament anyway."

Shana chuckled and shook her head, watching the competitors ready themselves for combat. Lavitz, too, was intrigued with the battle, especially because he didn't understand how an archer could fight in close quarters, but he was also highly distracted by his opportunity to speak with Shana. As the battle began, he watched the man, named Atlow, knock and fire several arrows within the first few seconds before turning to Shana.

"Hey," he said gingerly. "I know you may not want to talk about this, and if so, that's fine. Just say the word and I won't pry. But..." Her muscles tightened; she knew what he was going to ask. "What exactly happened between you and Dart?"

The words finally came out and hung over them like a thick blanket. Shana sighed and glanced over to Dart, who was on the other side of Rose - well out of earshot - before carefully choosing her words.

"Dart... still doesn't know what he wants."

Instantly, it all came together. He could see it now: Dart's transparent expressions, close proximity giving her a sliver of hope, before he pretended nothing had happened. Just like that night they had had drinks. Lavitz had noticed the new attraction Dart had for her as soon as she woke in the clinic, an extension of his own feelings finally coming into the light, brought forth by her narrow escape from death. That night in the inn as Shana decided to leave them, he'd almost thought that Dart would actually do something about it, but was disappointed to see nothing but Shana's frustration as Dart missed his opportunity. This time must have been much worse, given what had happened afterwards.

"I see," he answered simply.

He didn't want to be that friend who tries to engineer a relationship, but it seemed that Dart and Shana were at a standstill. Dart would need an extra push if anything were to happen; Lavitz just needed to wait for the right moment.

Turning his attention back to the battle, he was mildly surprised to find that Atlow had landed an arrow in the woman's left shoulder, forcing her to drop her shield and continue with only her sword. She had smartly closed the distance between them, but Atlow was fierce even in close combat. He used his bow almost like a two-bladed sword, and indeed, Lavitz could now make out the glint of sharpened steel at the ends of the wooden curve. He quickly overpowered the woman, giving her two more light wounds before she surrendered the battle.

Glancing over to his left, Lavitz saw that Dart and Haschel were talking furiously about the match, occasionally pointing down to the competitors. It only made sense. After all, one of them would be fighting this victor later in the day, if they both succeeded at their first matches. But Lavitz couldn't avoid the twinge of jealousy that arose deep in his chest. It only intensified as Haschel let out a deep laugh, Dart joining in soon after with a look of pride. He couldn't help but think of the strained distance that had sat between himself and Dart the past several days.

 _This is silly_ , he thought. He turned away, casting away his doubts with his memories of their times on the road. He and Dart were good friends; nothing could change that.

A second later, Shana placed her hand on his forearm and gave him a sad smile.

"I know," she said simply.

He smiled weakly back. No doubt, Shana felt this way whenever Dart had interesting conversations with Rose, and probably even when Lavitz himself held Dart's attention for an extended period of time. He was grateful for Shana's empathy, and he placed his hand on top of hers.

A minute later, Dart stood, announcing that he should go prepare for his match, and everyone nodded as he walked away. Eyeing the chart above them, Lavitz saw that Dart would be facing a man named Danton in this fight, and he tried to recall if he had seen any of his matches before. It seemed likely. The name was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Danton..." he wondered aloud. "Shana, do you remember a Danton?"

"I think so..." she began, but was cut off by Rose.

"Big guy wearing heavy armor, wielding a hammer. Strong, but slow."

"That's it!" said Lavitz. "Should be easy for Dart, then. He's fast."

"Indeed."

The prediction proved true. Dart had always been light on his feet, but compared to the lumbering giant he faced, he practically danced circles around him. As Dart avoided Danton's slow attacks, he searched for chinks in Danton's thick armor. His sword found its mark multiple times, drawing blood and infuriating Danton into more haphazard attacks. Several times, Lavitz feared that he might land a hard hit, but Dart expertly avoided them each time. At last, Danton conceded the battle, recognizing Dart's superior strength.

The crowd erupted once more as Ginger lifted Dart's hand high into the air. He grinned widely up at them, but Danton sulked to the side, clearly upset that such a young boy had been able to best him. A moment later, the competitors were making their way out of the pit of the arena, Dart throwing a few more waves over his shoulder and earning a few more whistles from the spectators.

Still applauding, Lavitz shook his head and laughed. "He's certainly gotten used to the attention," he said.

"It looks like it!" replied Shana happily.

It seemed that despite the awkward strain on their relationship, she still wished for Dart to be happy. Lavitz smiled more broadly at this, realizing the depth of the love she had for him. She must have been able to recognize the growth that had come over Dart in the last few days alone, and she was proud of him.

They sidled out of the stands and reached the stairs just as Dart was emerging. He beamed as Lavitz clapped him on the shoulder.

"You did a great job, man!" he said. "You're getting better with every match. You may just win this thing."

"If I don't take that honor myself!" laughed Haschel.

"Thanks!" replied Dart. "I'm really glad you guys come to watch my matches." His eyes lingered on Shana as he glanced around at each of them.

"We wouldn't miss them for anything!" said Shana casually, but Lavitz saw the hidden words she spoke with her eyes. She had forgiven him; they were back to normal.

Dart seemed to comprehend, because his smile broadened even further.

"Let's go get something to eat!"

"Sure thing," replied Haschel. "As long as we're back in an hour. I'm up next!" He gestured to the chart.

"My next match is actually the third one this afternoon," said Dart. "I think it's the last one of the day."

"Which means Master Haschel might have two matches back-to-back," realized Lavitz.

"Which means I _will_ have two matches back-to-back," corrected Haschel. "You know I'm going to win."

Lavitz laughed as they turned toward the exit. "Of course! My mistake."

The group made their way down the streets of Lohan, laughing and chatting happily. Lavitz was content; everyone was happy, and everyone was safe. He couldn't deny the worry about the war sitting in the back of his mind, but right now, everything was alright.


	32. The Semifinals

Haschel's match flew by. It was a miracle that his opponent made it as far as he did, and Dart wasn't at all surprised when Haschel was declared victor only six minutes in. After the match was over and the men had cleared the arena, Dart made his way down to the waiting room, where Haschel stood waiting. Ginger was also there, and grinned widely when she spotted Dart coming down the stairs. He stiffened, preparing for the onslaught.

"Dart!" she cried before rushing over to him. "Congratulations on making it to the semifinals! I'm a huge fan of yours now, and I'm just sure that you're going to win." She winked and touched his forearm.

Laughing nervously, he replied, "Thanks, Ginger. I'm glad I've been entertaining you." Then glancing over to Haschel, he pleaded with his eyes for help.

"Hey, Dart!" said Haschel from the other side of the room. "Why don't you come and wait with me?"

Dart nodded awkwardly to Ginger before rushing over to stand beside him.

"Just a minute or two and then they'll bring us out and announce us all," said Haschel.

"Aren't there four of us in the semifinals?"

"Yeah, the others will be coming out on the other side. Symmetry, or something." He gestured across the arena, and Dart strained to see anyone in the comparatively dark room. He thought he saw a couple silhouettes, but he couldn't quite make them out.

"So it's you, me, and the archer. Who's the fourth?" asked Dart.

Haschel shrugged. "I missed the first match this morning, too."

After another moment of waiting, the announcer exited the other side of the arena and moved to the center as cheers rang throughout the audience.

"This is it!" he said dramatically. "We have reached the last stage of our tournament. The most exciting, the most daring, and the most dangerous. Which one of these men will claim the right to go head to head in our final match?"

He waited for a moment for the screams to die down before adding, "No doubt you already know all their names, but let's introduce these fine warriors to you!" He held out his hands, and Dart and Haschel moved forward into the light as two men did so on the other side. They all came to stand behind the announcer.

The archer, Atlow, Dart recognized from the earlier match. But the other man had escaped his attention until now. He carried himself with an air of confidence despite his wiry appearance. The man was young, not much older than Dart himself, and his hair was a silvery platinum, brightly reflecting the overhead lights. He wore black, adding an air of mystery, and he was tall, lean, and pale. He didn't seem quite so intimidating, but Dart knew that appearances could be deceiving. Their eyes met for a split second, and Dart shuddered. He couldn't help but feel that this man knew him, although Dart was fairly certain that they'd never met before.

The contestants lined up behind the announcer, and he walked over to Dart, who stood at the end of the line.

"First, we have the young flame, Dart!" He grinned and waved to the crowd as they applauded.

"Next, the master of the Rouge School, Haschel!" Similar cheers greeted Haschel as he raised his fists.

"Third, the fearsome bowman, Atlow!" Atlow's grim face turned to a grim smile.

"And last, the platinum-haired Lloyd!" The last man's expression remained completely unchanged as spectators cried out in applause. He seemed to have acquired quite a fanbase.

"One of these men will be named the strongest warrior in _all_ of Endiness, but who will it be?" incited the announcer as the silence returned. "In just thirty minutes, make sure you're back in your seat to see the first semifinal match between... Haschel and Lloyd!"

The announcer turned to them and indicated that they could leave, and Dart turned toward the waiting room and marched forward, waving to the crowds as they cheered. Haschel followed him, and soon they were both standing inside the little room.

"You going to just wait here?" Dart asked.

"Yeah, no need to go back up. But you should go see your friends. You'll be able to have a better vantage point anyway."

"Okay. I'll see you after, man."

Dart clapped him on the shoulder before heading up the stairs and finding his way to his friends. He found a seat between Lavitz and Shana, shooting her a quick smile as he sat down.

"Let's watch Haschel win this match!" he said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"I hope he does," said Lavitz. "I haven't seen Lloyd fight before, and I have no idea if he's any good."

"Yeah, but we know about Haschel. He could probably keep up with even us in combat."

"True."

"He'll be fine! And then I'll win my match, and we can go at it in the final round. See if his speed really holds up next to a dragoon's."

They continued to chatter back and forth for the next half hour until the match neared its start. Dart glanced around the arena, noticing the hordes of people, far more than he had seen at any previous match, and he hoped that he would still be able to tune them out when he fought Atlow.

Haschel and Lloyd entered the arena and readied for battle. At least, Haschel did. Lloyd drew his sword, but did little more than stand there staring Haschel down while Haschel assumed a fighting stance.

The battle began in a flurry of motion that was hard to follow. Haschel was heavily relying on his speed, trying to strike fast and hard before Lloyd had a chance to return blows, but Dart was taken aback by Lloyd's response. He was fast - somehow faster than Haschel - dodging this way and that without even bothering to raise his sword. Haschel did not back down, but continued to attack, punching left and right, sweeping toward Lloyd's leg, never making contact.

Suddenly, Lloyd dropped his sword and raised his arms. He caught one of Haschel's punches with his wrist and swept it to the side before jabbing forward with his left hand, hitting Haschel with such force that he stumbled backward several steps.

"What...?" said Dart.

He couldn't quite believe what he had seen. A spread of murmurs ran throughout the crowd, and he shared a bewildered look with Lavitz.

Haschel recovered quickly, but it was clear that he was taken aback as blood flooded from his nose. He raised his fists, defensively this time, and waited. Lloyd seemed wholly unconcerned, knelt down, and retrieved his sword. He held it before him, half inviting, half threatening. Haschel eased forward again, much more cautious this time.

Lloyd struck so abruptly that Dart wondered if he had missed something when Haschel cried out and clutched his arm. The red shone even from the great distance between them, and Dart felt concern rise in his throat. He sense both Lavitz and Shana tense beside him, and a quick glance showed that even Rose was intrigued with the battle. She leaned forward, brow furrowed, lips pursed, critically eyeing the man with platinum hair.

Again, Haschel readied himself for combat. He made several jabs at Lloyd, none landing. Then, in another whirl of motion, Lloyd grabbed Haschel's wrist, twisted him around, and wrapped his arm around Haschel's neck. The point of his sword was pressed against Haschel's spine, and for a split second, Dart thought that he was actually going to run him through. He and Lavitz stood abruptly, preparing to rush down to the arena to help him.

But the sword remained in place, and Haschel conceded the match. Lloyd released him, and Haschel fell forward, clearly gasping for breath; Lloyd had been squeezing his neck. He sheathed his sword and walked nonchalantly toward the center of the arena, not giving Haschel a backward glance.

"I'm going down there," said Dart, starting to move.

"Me, too," said Shana, standing. "I can heal him."

"It's probably best if you wait," interrupted Lavitz. "Let them patch him up down there, and you can heal him later. We shouldn't be showing off any magic."

Reluctantly, she nodded and sat down.

Rushing through the throngs of people discussing the match, Dart made his way down to the waiting room and found Haschel sitting on one of the beds, arm outstretched as an attendant cleaned the still-bleeding wound while Haschel held a cloth to his nose.

"Haschel!" he called out as he approached. Haschel looked up at him with a complex expression: sadness and disappointment mixed with shame.

"Hey, Dart," he said sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think my pride is hurt worse than my arm." He gave a faint chuckle.

Dart grinned and said, "Never serious."

"Except when I'm fighting."

"That guy was ridiculous, though," encouraged Dart. "Nobody could be that fast."

"Hm, maybe. You'll have your hands full with him, that's for sure."

"Don't remind me."

"How long until your match?"

Dart shrugged. "Half an hour, maybe more."

"You ready?"

Dart shook his head. "I thought so, but after that... I'm not so sure anymore." He watched as the attendant wrapped Haschel's cut in white cloth and tied it off tightly before walking away. Once he was out of earshot, Dart whispered, "Shana can fix that for you this evening, if you want."

"I might take her up on that! And you'll be fine. Atlow is no Lloyd. How hard can it be to beat a guy with a bow, anyway?" Haschel fingered the dressing on his arm.

"He got this far, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but you're the dragoon. You may even be good enough to beat Lloyd. Atlow will be no problem."

Happy to see Haschel's spirits a little higher, Dart stayed and talked with him for several more minutes before heading back up and depositing him with the others. When Shana asked if he was nervous about his upcoming match, Dart shrugged it off and tried to exude an air of confidence, though in truth he'd begun to doubt his own abilities. He'd been confident in Haschel, too.

With fifteen minutes left before his match, he made his way back down to the waiting room, where Ginger waited to bombard him with conversation about the last match. He steeled himself as she approached and nodded politely whenever she stopped for breath. Trying to put distance between them, he meandered over toward the arena entrance and strained to see his friends up in the stands. He managed to spot them and catch Shana's eye, and he waved up at them. Two minutes to go now.

He thanked Ginger for... something before stepping out into the arena. The stands cheered as he came face-to-face with Atlow. Dart readied his sword as Atlow knocked an arrow. Luckily, Dart had seen the man fight earlier; he knew that he needed to close the distance between them, and fast.

As soon as the gong sounded, he did just that. He darted forward at an angle, an arrow whizzing by his ear. _Dirty cheat_ , he thought. The attack would have killed him had he not moved so fast. Before Atlow could even get another arrow from his quiver, Dart was in front of him. He couldn't help but grin at Atlow's startled expression, and he immediately started attacking.

His sword danced to and fro, swinging right and left, making ringing contact with the steel inlaid on the bow. He pressed his advantage, shuffling Atlow around the arena until something caught his eye. Standing in the door of the other waiting room was the silhouette of a tall, lean man, with hair that glinted in the light. Lloyd was watching him.

Taken aback by the eerie circumstance, Dart hesitated slightly. Atlow took full advantage of the distraction and kicked Dart backward. He cursed as he struggled to keep his balance, and tried to cast Lloyd to the back of his mind. Atlow was already at the other side of the arena, knocking an arrow. Dart prepared to rush toward him just as Atlow dragged the arrow along the stone wall, causing a spark and igniting a flame. Before Dart could react, the burning arrow was hurtling toward him.

Part of him wanted to laugh. The irony that Atlow was trying to defeat him with fire was almost too much for him. Instinctively, he reached up his hand to divert the flames elsewhere, and the arrow with it, but just then he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. Lloyd had shifted expectantly.

The realization of what he was about to do struck him to his core, and he practically felt Lavitz lean forward in the stands, wishing for him to stop. A display of his power in front of so many spectators would instantly arouse suspicions about them, spreading through the city like wildfire, and inevitably ending in their arrest.

But there was nothing to do: the arrow was flying at him, burning furiously, and he had wasted precious time raising his arm like a fool instead of trying to get out of the way. Desperately, he shifted to the side, hoping against hope that he would be fast enough, but he knew the instant that he failed. Pain seared through his right arm as the arrow sank deeply into his muscle, followed by a dimly warm sensation as its fire tried to burn him.

He cried out, and his left hand flew to the flaming arrow now lodged in his bicep. He struggled to focus; his injury from Gorgaga had not been nearly this deep or painful, and he dimly realized that he had lost hold of his sword. It lay uselessly at his feet. He stared at the arrow protruding from his arm, buried several inches in his skin, and the blood streaming toward the dirt below him. He reached up to pull it out.

 _Focus, Dart_ , he scolded himself. _The battle isn't over._ He would sacrifice too much time, and lose substantially more blood, should he try to remove the arrow. It could be dealt with after, but now, he needed to fight.

Breathing heavily, he shot a look over at Atlow to see him knocking another arrow, and determination rose within him. He could feel the heat of the dragoon threatening to take him over, and part of him desperately wanted to let it. But he thought of Shana in the stands, and of what would happen should Sandora get their hands on her, and he cast the though away, pushing the fire down until it was just smoldering cinders deep inside him.

He knelt down and grabbed his sword with his left hand, his right hand numb and his upper arm throbbing. Atlow fired, but this time Dart was ready. He easily sidestepped the bolt and sprinted forward, enraged.

His left arm was much more resistant to his commands than his right, but he'd spent long hours building up his strength in both arms during his time in the wilderness, and that was all he needed. Atlow was so bewildered that Dart had not conceded the match that he could barely keep up with his movements, dimmed as they were with his wound and off-hand attacks. Smashing with all his might, Dart hacked at the ridiculous bow, striking it as close to the center as possible, and then again and again and again. At last, with a mighty _crack_ , the bow split in two, falling to the ground as two useless sticks tied together with a string.

Dart pressed his sword against Atlow's chest, glaring at him, until the man raised his hand and signaled his surrender. His ugly face contorted in rage, frustration, and loss, but Dart didn't care. He awkwardly sheathed his sword and stomped back to the center of the arena to be declared victor. Ginger came out looking worried, and held up his left arm this time as the crowds roared.

 _I'm glad they got a dramatic fight_ , he scorned.

Without a backward glance at Atlow, who no doubt mourned the loss of his prized bow, Dart plodded back to the waiting room.

"Dart, we really need to take care of that wound," said Ginger, her voice a little higher than normal.

He considered declining like he had last time, but he felt the blood still sliding over his fingers and decided otherwise. It would not do to walk around town with an arrow sticking out of his arm.

"Fine," he said callously before sitting on a bed.

Two attendants came near him and examined the wound before saying, "We have to pull the arrow out. It will hurt." They the offered him a piece of wood to bite down on, and he placed it in his mouth and braced himself.

The flavor of pine filled his mouth as one of the attendants fingered the arrow. Dart could see Ginger, horrified and watching from a distance, and he wished that Lavitz and Shana were there. Seeing Shana's face would do a great deal to calm him right now. But he said nothing. Every gentle push on the arrow was agony, and he closed his eyes.

In one swift motion, the attendant wrapped his hand around the shaft and yanked it out. Dart screamed, tears pricking his eyes. He leaned his head back as his heart raced and his vision blurred. He tried to focus on breathing to steady himself, but it didn't seem to be working. He could sense the flesh that had torn out with the arrow.

Feeling blood pulsing from the wound, Dart glanced down at it before immediately turning away from the hole. He struggled to relax the muscles in his arm, wound up tightly from the pain, but he couldn't seem to control his own body. He felt embarrassed as the tears slid down his face, and he was afraid he might grind his teeth down flat if he didn't relax soon.

He spat the piece of wood onto the floor as an attendant took a clean cloth and pressed it forcefully onto his arm, causing his head to spin again. The other attendant tied a tight tourniquet just above the wound to slow the bleeding, and they waited a few minutes for it to work. Dart felt his hand going numb, and he flexed his fingers as he felt tiny pinpricks in the tips. Then the attendant replaced the blood-soaked cloth with a fresh bandage before tying it securely and proceeding to clean the blood off Dart's arm.

It was another fifteen minutes before they would let him leave. The attendants instructed him to leave the tourniquet on for the rest of the day and to make sure he changed out the bandages every few hours, and they gave him several fresh ones. They promised to check it over the next day before the final match and told him to be there at least a half hour early. He nodded impatiently as they spoke to him; if he could just get back to Shana, everything would be okay again.

 _Because she can heal it_ , he told himself. _That's all_.

He would have bounded up the stairs had he not felt so dizzy. As he reached the top, he saw his friends: Haschel pacing nearby, Rose leaned up against the wall, Lavitz standing with his arms crossed and a worried look on his face, and Shana with her head buried in her hands. As they heard his footsteps, they all turned toward him.

Shana jumped toward him faster than anyone else and grabbed his hands gingerly. He saw tears in her eyes. Something caught in his throat at the sight.

"Are you okay?" she asked desperately, her lip trembling, eyes glancing between him and his arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"I heard you scream."

He tried to smile. "They had to take the arrow out, that's all."

She suddenly glanced around her, aware of the people watching, and nodded slowly before backing away slightly. He found that he had preferred it when she was closer.

"That looks pretty bad," mumbled Haschel, eyeing Dart's arm.

"Yeah, let's get you back to the inn. You need some rest," inserted Lavitz. _And we need to heal you_.

They turned toward the exit, but several men and women suddenly swarmed them, eager for a discussion with one of the two finalists in the tournament, but Dart completely ignored them. He was intensely grateful when Haschel and Lavitz both worked to shoo them away, and he found himself falling in line with Shana. He could hear her sniffling, and thought of how he would have felt had their positions been reversed.

It may have been stupid. He may have just been dazed, or maybe he just felt guilty. There may have been no proper explanation whatsoever. But he reached out and grabbed her hand. And he held it tight all the way back to the inn.

* * *

"There was nothing you did wrong," insisted Lavitz. "Stop beating yourself up about this."

Dart and Lavitz sat on their beds, facing each other. Dart's arm had been miraculously patched up by Shana's healing power, but it was still supremely sore. Every time he moved it, it hurt badly. The arrow had pierced all the way to his bone, and it was up to his own body to heal the deepest of the damage.

"I could have dodged the arrow, if I had just been paying attention!" complained Dart. "If I hadn't tried to _stop_ the arrow, and had just moved out of the way, it all would have been fine!"

"You were running on instinct. That's what happens during a battle. As a dragoon more than ever. Controlling fire is kind of your thing now. Your dragoon spirit was fueling you toward that end. But you didn't do it. You actually managed to keep from using your magic, and that's more impressive than knocking an arrow away would have been."

"But now I have to fight the match tomorrow with a sore arm, and any advantage I may have had will be gone. Even after Shana healed it, I can barely lift my sword without cringing."

"Dragoons heal quickly. It'll be almost back to normal tomorrow."

"Yeah, almost." Dart stood and began pacing angrily. "That small difference could mean the match."

Dart recoiled as Lavitz's expression shifted to one of pity, and he asked, "Why do you put the blame for everything on yourself?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a hurt little puppy."

Standing, Lavitz stepped in front of Dart, forcing him to stop and meet his gaze. "I have never thought that. You are the strongest and most capable warrior I know. And that was before you were a dragoon. You saved my life twice, you saved the lives of hundreds of men in Hoax, and thousands more when you killed that dragon. So why do you consistently blame yourself for everything that goes wrong in the world? You have done far more to benefit it. Just having you as a friend has changed who I am. Not only am I alive, but I'm now a better person because of you, and I know that Shana feels the same. Probably even Rose, if we could ever get her to admit to it." He placed his hand on Dart's shoulder. "This is _not_ your fault."

Dart stared at Lavitz for several seconds before moving to sit on his bed. He rubbed his face in his hands, feeling a great lump in his throat.

He was right. Lavitz was always right. Dart had blamed himself for everything. For Shana's imprisonment, for the danger in the cave, for the men who died in the Seventh Fort, for Shana's illness. This was why he was angry. It wasn't because he had gotten shot with an arrow, but because he'd struggled for so long to control what was happening around him, and he had failed. Again. Yet another wrong decision had led to this, and he hated himself for it.

Lavitz came to sit before him and said gently, "You have to forgive yourself for not being able to save everyone from everything. You're not all-powerful, and that's okay. Nobody is. You're just human, like the rest of us. You don't have to be perfect."

What could Dart say? He knew that he'd overburdened himself with worries, but it was not so easy just to let them all go. He wondered if Lavitz had ever felt this way, and if he had blamed himself for what happened to his knighthood, or even his father. He thought about asking, but the only words he managed to say were, "Thank you."

"I've told you this before, but you're not alone anymore. You don't have to carry everything by yourself."

It was an invitation for Dart to express these burdens, to voice them so that Lavitz could share in the weight, but something in Dart refused to let go. He couldn't decide if he was being selfish, refusing to show Lavitz what he wanted to see, or kindly trying to spare his friend the struggles that plagued him. But he said nothing.

After several moments of silence, Lavitz sighed and said, "Good night, Dart." Then he blew out their candles and slid into his bed.

Grateful for the comforting wrapping, Dart pulled the sheets close to him and lay staring at the ceiling. He almost laughed; if his eyes were knives, he would have sawed all the way into the fourth floor by now after all his nights of lying awake. All the nights staying up and worrying about Shana. Holding onto the shame.

How do you let go of something you've clung to for so long?

* * *

 **Author Note:** Don't worry! The Hero Competition is coming to an end. Hopefully, you all are dreading what comes shortly after that as much as I am. All that's left is the final match, and then everything changes.


	33. The Final Match

The next morning, Dart woke early and roamed the near-empty streets of Lohan. He'd grown accustomed to the clustered buildings after so long here, but he still didn't enjoy them. He wanted an open field, or nothing but trees around him for miles. As he meandered, he found himself on the main strip of town, still shadowed by the dimness of early morning. The open gate was just down the road, and he absentmindedly turned toward it.

He thought it odd that the city would be so inviting in the middle of a war. He knew that it was officially neutral, but the threat of attack still seemed enough to him to set up more precautions, like maybe closing the gate until business hours resumed. As he walked through it, he considered the substantial defense they could mount here should the city come under attack and its great vulnerability without a gate.

As soon as he was outside, the world seemed calmer and simpler to him. He could see no one on the road coming or going. He walked through the dried mud of the road into the open world and turned left, leaving the path. As he walked, he could see the giant tent housing the tournament jutting out from the north side of the city, arrayed in splendor even on the outside. A great banner hung there reading _231st Annual Hero Competition_ in decorative gold and black letters. He kept walking until it was far behind him.

With Lohan only a hill on the horizon, Dart finally came to a halt. He turned to the left and stood in the middle of the tranquility, watching the sun beginning to peek over the Western Mountains. The earth was damp from the morning dew, but he sat down to watch the sunrise anyway.

He stayed there for many minutes, breathing in his solitude. For the first time in several days, he was away from the bustle of the city, surrounded instead by swaying grass and kind breezes. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky, bringing a comforting warmth across the plains. As he watched the blue canvas, he noted several billowing clouds cast high above him, watching over the restful earth.

It had been quite a few days since the last rain, and he began to wonder when the next storm would roll through. A glance to the south said that it would not be today, but he hoped that they would be able to spend a night listening to the thunder, of course in the dry and comfortable inn. He made a mental note to invest in rain jacket before they left the city. The thought of traveling through another downpour was not a favorable one.

As the sun beat down on his face, Dart's mind wandered to the match he was to fight later that day. Lloyd was a fearsome warrior, to be sure, but was he better than a dragoon? He thought that he might be able to match him - just maybe - if he was at the top of his game and wholly focused. No more distractions. He flexed his right arm, testing it out, and flinched when his hidden wound ached. He knew that the muscle would take time to heal, but he was frustrated that his dragoon abilities had not healed it overnight. The pain could prove a great distraction during the fight.

From a long distance behind him, Dart was barely able to make out the creaking sound of a wagon, and he turned to see one traveling south toward Lohan along the road, jolting him back to the real world. _Everyone else is probably up_ , he thought, considering the sun's position. _I should probably head back_. Reluctantly, he stood and began the walk back to town, letting his fingers flow over the heads of grass as he went.

His inner peace all but vanished as he walked into the city. Already, people were milling about, rushing around to trade and sell. All the vendors were setting up their stalls in hopes to attract customers as they filed in through the gates. Of course, it made sense. This was the day of the final match of the Hero Competition; many people who could not afford a week-long vacation would be arriving today. It was probably Lohan's busiest day of the year. He prayed that no one would recognize him and stop him for a conversation.

Ducking his head down whenever possible, he made his way back to the One-Eyed Crow, eager to be off the streets as soon as possible. Minutes later, he arrived and was greeted by the scent of fresh bread and butter. He almost skipped past the dining hall to the stairs, but his stomach cried out fiercely for sustenance, and he changed his mind and sat down at a table.

He ate his food heartily, comfortably alone for a time, until he was interrupted by two young men who sat down opposite him and tried to strike up a conversation about the tournament. Not even trying to hide his irritation, Dart scowled fiercely at them, although they didn't seem to notice as they began pressing him.

"Dart, where did you learn to fight?"

"What drives you in battle?"

"Have you ever been in a real fight?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

After only the first couple questions, Dart lost all his appetite and tried to find a way out of the situation. Eventually, he remarked that he'd forgotten something important upstairs, left the plate for the innkeeper to clean, and scampered away toward his room, ignoring - or maybe even pleased with - their offended expressions.

He'd been mildly intrigued that none of his friends had been downstairs, but was surprised when he found no one in his room. Lavitz must have gone into town. Just then, he heard a door open behind him. He whirled and saw Shana standing across the hall, watching him with concern.

"Dart," she greeted.

"H-hey," he managed to say. He'd been startled and left breathless. Her hair was loose and slightly haphazard from her sleep, draping over her collarbone in soft waves. Sunlight from a nearby window streamed across her face, lighting her eyes. Something about her this morning made him want to rush over to her, wrap her in his arms, bury his face in her neck, and never let go. _Get yourself together_ , he scolded. He straightened and cleared his throat.

"You... How'd you sleep?" he asked, trying to sound only distantly concerned.

"Well enough," she returned before walking toward him and pulling his sleeve up his arm. Her fingers were soft. "How's your arm?"

"Better, but not completely healed," he said. She was close to him again.

 _Stop_.

He watched her run her fingers over the skin where the arrow had pierced him, still a little bruised, but unbroken.

"Does that hurt?"

"No."

In truth, he hadn't paid enough attention to notice. Instead, he watched her, becoming ever more aware of her proximity.

 _Stop_.

He drew in a sharp breath and backed away from her before walking into his room.

"I should probably keep it bound for the fight, though," he said conversationally. "Don't want people to wonder how I healed overnight. I bet half the town is talking about what happened." He chuckled, hoping she didn't hear the nervousness in his voice or his heart pounding in his chest.

She approached the doorway, and he grabbed a bandage given to him at the tournament and began wrapping it around his bicep. His one-handed actions were clumsy, but he didn't want Shana that close to him anymore. He willed her to leave, but instead she approached when his finger slipped and the bandage fell to the floor.

"You really should let me do that," she said as she picked it up. "At least make it look more believable."

 _Act normal_ , he thought as she wrapped her hands around his arm. "Fine," he said, summoning a harsh tone that he didn't really feel and immediately regretting it when her face fell slightly. He held out his arm and looked away until she was done.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem." She avoided his gaze and left immediately, shutting the door behind her.

He sat down on his bed and sighed. He knew it was wrong. He knew that he was probably hurting her, but he couldn't admit to himself what he was feeling. It gnawed at him every day, circling his heart and waiting for its chance to strike. He knew what it was, but he couldn't voice it. He couldn't even think it. Because then things would change.

The doorknob turned, and his heart skipped a beat as it opened. But in walked Lavitz, not Shana, somber and serious.

"Oh, hey, Dart," he said. "You're back."

"Yeah, I went out to the fields. Needed some time to myself."

"Outside the city?"

Dart nodded.

"I wouldn't mind leaving myself sometime soon," he said, and something in his voice sounded irritated.

"Nothing from Bale?"

Sinking onto his mattress, Lavitz shook his head. "Nothing. I try not to worry, but... I can't help it. I feel like I should have gotten something by now."

In truth, Dart felt the same way. It was strange that Basil would have kept their best soldier in the dark for so long, especially when he'd delivered news of the dragon's death. Something didn't add up, but Dart kept telling himself that everything was fine. Perhaps traveling conditions had been difficult lately.

"I'm sure that a letter is on its way here right now," he said.

Lavitz gave him a half-hearted smile.

* * *

As the match drew nearer, Dart grew antsy and found himself pacing in his room. He'd wanted to go outside and spend time in the city, maybe even sample the activities around the arena, but his earlier encounter with his new fans had kept him firmly in place.

The day wore on slowly, and Lavitz brought him some food around noon, though he could barely bring himself to eat it. His mind kept racing with possibilities of what might happen in little more than a few hours. He flexed his arm and winced at the pain.

At last, the time came to make his way to the arena. He was to be there a half hour early so that his equipment could be checked over; they wanted to ensure that it would be both a fair fight and a good show.

His friends came with him as he made his way through the crowded streets, following the streamlining of people toward the arena's tent. Steady wind had begun to howl over the city, and Dart was surprised to see several puffy clouds in the sky above him; perhaps it would rain after all.

Several minutes later, they split up as Rose, Lavitz, and Shana headed for their seats and Dart toward the contestant's waiting room.

As he stepped toward the doorway, he heard someone call his name from behind him. He turned reluctantly, afraid to see another stranger preparing to pummel him with questions, but was relieved when Haschel came jogging toward him.

"Hey, I just wanted to wish you luck!" he panted, stopping and reaching out his hand.

Dart shook it and grinned, saying, "Thanks, man. I have to say, though, I was really hoping I would be fighting you today."

"Ah, well... The world is yet to be explored." He let out a forced chuckle. Then his face turned serious and he said, "Just beat him for me, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

After a second, Haschel laughed and said, "And don't die on us!" Then he turned and started walking toward the stands.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Dart called after him before heading down the stairs.

Ginger awaited him, beaming and far too excited to see him. He humored her as she asked about his arm, smiling and nodding that he was alright and carefully avoiding any prying hands that may want to examine the wound, and she finally moved on to explain the procedures of the final match. After a while, he grew distracted, watching the arena instead of Ginger, hearing nothing but his own heartbeat.

Could he really win? Could he earn that kind of honor? What would Shana think of him if he won? If he lost?

These thoughts plagued him as the time slid by slowly, several men looking over his armor and his sword, testing for any stray items not allowed in the arena. Then five minutes before the match was to start, the announcer appeared once again in the middle of the arena, and Dart was told to step out.

His heart beat wildly in his chest, echoing the sounds of the stands above him, as he placed one foot forward, and then the other, trying to remember who he was and the strength he held within him. As if to calm his nerves, the dragoon spirit shot out a wave of heat, rushing through his body, giving him the slightest bit of confidence. Looking ahead, he saw Lloyd step out as well, still wearing black, hair still that bright silver, face still expressionless. Dart wondered if he were the least bit nervous. Perhaps he was like Rose, and had just become adept at driving his emotions away, and he was stifling his anxiety now. Or maybe, he really was fearless.

They met in the center, only a couple feet from the announcer as he cried out their names for the spectators. How anybody could hear anything over the screams and shouts of the audience was beyond Dart. Glancing around, he saw more people watching them than he thought could fit in the entire city. He looked over to his friends, who watched carefully.

As previously instructed, Dart reached forward and extended a hand to Lloyd, who took it firmly. As they shook hands, Lloyd's eyes connected with his, and a shiver went down Dart's spine.

"Good luck. Let's give them a show," Dart managed to say.

"Indeed," returned Lloyd. His voice was icy and dry, piercing Dart's body like rain. "I dedicate this match to what fate has in store for us... Dart Feld."

Dart froze. He was sure he looked idiotic, mouth hanging open in front of a thousand people, but he was shocked into a stupor.

"How do you know my name?" he sputtered.

A single smirk traced its way across Lloyd's face before he turned and came to stand at the far edge of the painted circle. The announcer cleared his throat, forcing Dart to his senses and indicating that he needed to move. Mind still spinning, Dart drew his sword and took his place, doing his best to cast the wild thoughts out of his mind.

 _Focus. No more distractions_. But he couldn't help it.

 _How could he have known my name?_

The announcer walked out of the arena, leaving the two competitors. Dart felt his heart racing and tried to breathe deeply to calm himself.

Before he was truly prepared, the gong sounded, but Lloyd did not move. He did not even assume a defensive stance, but stood watching Dart expectantly. Dart felt his senses honing in on the fight, tuning out the surrounding noise, muscles drawing tight in anticipation. He took a step to the right; Lloyd mirrored him. He dared another, and Lloyd followed. A slow step forward - returned by Lloyd. Then he attacked.

Dart leapt forward to strike at Lloyd's exposed shoulder, bringing his sword down as fast as possible. There was no metal clang, no resistance whatsoever, but rather a clean swipe through the air. Dart blinked. Lloyd was no longer in front of him.

"You missed."

Dart whirled to his right, where Lloyd stood only a couple feet from him, a repulsive sneer decorating his face. Without wasting time on processing what had just happened, Dart attacked once again, this time jabbing forward toward his chest, but once again, his sword made no contact. This time, Lloyd had taken a step back - so fast that Dart had barely seen the movement - mere inches from where he had been.

"That's impossible," said Dart.

"Clearly, it's not," said Lloyd in his slick voice, full of disdain. "Try again." He then dropped his hands, letting his lean sword dangle and graze the dirt by his foot.

Bewildered, Dart waited for a moment to see what Lloyd would do, but he merely stood there, guard down, waiting for an attack. Dart stepped forward and swung his sword from the left this time, but Lloyd brought his sword up in a split second, and the sharp sound of steel on steel reverberated throughout the arena. Dart did not step back, but pressed down, both hands gripping his sword hilt, bearing his weight down on Lloyd.

But nothing was happening. No matter how much force Dart put on his sword, Lloyd did not budge, and he was only using one hand. Realizing that he was making no headway, Dart pushed off and backed away several paces, utterly confused. The tension was rising; once again, he felt the call of the dragoon, but he forced it away. Heat licked at his fingertips, and he readjusted his grip on his sword, willing the fire to remain hidden.

"Come on, Dart. You can do better than that!" called Lloyd before raising his sword and stepping forward.

Dart was barely able to raise his sword in time to block Lloyd's attack, and his arms shuddered as the shock of impact raced through them. He cringed slightly when the wave hit his wound, but was forced to recover quickly as Lloyd came at him once again. From left to right, fast to slow, Lloyd did little more than toy with him. Dart was barely able to keep up, and he readied himself for the pain of steel connecting with flesh, but it did not come. Lloyd flicked his wrist, and Dart's sword flew from his hand to land several feet away.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Dart recalled the violent way Lloyd had forced Haschel to yield the match and hoped that Lloyd wouldn't feel it necessary to strike him. Just as he was about to ring his hand around to forfeit, Lloyd turned his back to him and walked over to the fallen sword before bending over and snatching it up. The movement was oddly graceful. Then he turned and tossed the sword back to Dart.

Reaching up, Dart caught the blade by the hilt, drastically confused.

"You can't beat me," said Lloyd, almost sounding disappointed. "Surrender the battle."

Rage flashed through Dart as he realized Lloyd's plan. He had returned the sword so that Dart would surrender while still armed, to humiliate him even further. _I'm not playing that game_ , he thought, listening to the pounding noise of the crowd, and readied his weapon.

"Very well." Lloyd sounded mildly irritated as he waited. "Come."

And Dart did. He dashed forward, closing the distance between them, and called upon his dragoon spirit. He knew that it was dangerous, that he might accidentally transform if he wasn't careful, but he was pretty sure that he could contain the power if he focused. The fuel inside him lit, and he felt superior strength and speed lend itself to him.

He struck hard and fast, and was supremely pleased when Lloyd showed the slightest bit of incredulity. But it wasn't enough. Lloyd parried every blow, returning them with vigor, and a minute later had Dart's sword pinned to the ground. Dart struggled to pull it out from under his thick boots, but then cold steel was pressed against his throat, and he ceased his attempts. His anger flared as he released his hold on the sword, and for one split second, he saw a tiny tongue of flame on his fingers.

Rising slowly, Dart turned and looked at Lloyd, breathing heavily in his rage.

"Careful now," Lloyd said smoothly. "Wouldn't want to burn the place down."

Dart's breath caught. Had he seen? Surely not. Dart had hardly seen it himself. But if Lloyd had seen the fire, would he be suspicious? Would he report them and get them arrested? Dart's stomach squirmed; he just wanted to be done. He held up his hand and surrendered the match.

His heart sank as Lloyd lowered his sword, a look of pleased judgment on his face while the crowds roared their applause. Dart cursed as he reached down to retrieve his sword before sliding it back into its sheath. He thought of what Lavitz would say, surely disappointed. His chest tightened as he considered Shana's face. He wanted to be back out in the field, surrounded by nothing but nature.

The announcer ran out into the arena once again, trailed by Haschel, Atlow, and two attendants. Dart avoided Haschel's gaze.

"And that is it, ladies and gentlemen," boomed out the announcer. "The two-hundred thirty-first Hero Competition has officially come to a close. Let's give it up for the winner! The strongest warrior in the whole of Endiness... Lloyd!" He hoisted Lloyd's arm into the air as the stands rang out deafening shouts. "Your prize, sir," he added as one of the attendants handed Lloyd a sizeable sack filled with coins.

"And in second place, Dart!" As the applause sounded, Dart forced on a smile as he waved. A moment later, someone handed him a sack as well, albeit much smaller than Lloyd's, and he bounced it in his hand, hearing the jingle of coin on coin.

After announcing Haschel and Atlow as the two third-place winners of the competition, they handed them each a small bag, and then it was over. They trudged back, and Dart was in the waiting room with Haschel, frowning at the sack of gold.

"Hey, let's go," said Haschel, patting him on the back. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Right..." He hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied. "Let's go." He turned toward the exit, but Haschel stopped him.

"You did your best. That's all you can do. And you did a great job, even if you lost."

Dart said nothing in reply, but looked down at his hands.

"Come on," Haschel gently prompted before walking away.

Dart followed, and at the top of the stairs, he was greeted by at least fifty people all trying to force their way to a conversation with him, and he cringed. He was grateful when Haschel powered through them, leaving him a small trail to follow on the way to the tent's entrance. When he saw the others standing nearby as countless people filed past them, he felt a mixture of joy and shame.

When he locked eyes with Shana, she began jumping up and down and waving to him through the crowd. They made their way over, and she was the first to speak, somehow beaming with pride instead of disappointment. He still avoided her gaze.

"Congratulations! You won second place!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, but... it's not first. I'm sorry I didn't do better." His cheeks burned with his failure.

"Dart, you did great. Amazing, actually. I couldn't be prouder."

He gave a small smile as he dared to believe her. Knowing that she was proud had almost made it worth it.

"She's right, though," said Lavitz. "You really did a great job. Lloyd was just a weird fluke of some kind."

"Thanks," replied Dart. Then, holding out the sack of coins, he added, "Oh, and here's me paying you back for everything. Four hundred gold."

"You don't actually have to pay me back, you know."

"I know. But I want to."

Shaking his head, Lavitz took the sack of coins and weighed it in his hands. "Four hundred gold? That's just excessive. I should give you some back."

"How about I just take a loan later when I need it?"

"Fair enough," laughed Lavitz.

The group talked for several more minutes, with even a few remarks from Rose occasionally, until a familiar man walked by them on his way out of the arena. There was no mistaking that platinum hair as Lloyd sauntered past, until Lavitz stepped forward and stopped him. Dart hadn't noticed until now, but Lloyd was actually taller than even Lavitz, though not quite so muscular. He turned a sour eye across the group, eyes lingering on Shana before looking back at the man before them. Instinctively, Dart placed himself in front of her. Whatever was in his eye, Dart didn't like it.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that you had a good match with Dart," said Lavitz. "I'd be honored to have a duel with you one day."

Lloyd cast a critical eye over Lavitz before saying, "You're no match for me."

Dart couldn't mistake the twinge of hurt pride in Lavitz's face, but he managed to recover quickly.

"Ah, it must be true," he said, smiling. "But maybe one day, when I've trained more."

After hesitating, Lloyd said, "I'll think about it," before turning to Dart. "Maybe you should do some training, too."

The rage flared instantly, but a soft prod from Shana kept him from erupting. Instead, he gritted his teeth and said, "Good match. See you next year."

And with that, Lloyd nodded curtly and walked away.

"I don't think I like him," muttered Shana.

"Me, either," said Haschel loudly. "He's way too serious!"

A tense chuckle ran over them before silence returned. After a moment, Dart asked, "So what do we do now? I haven't seen any of the attractions around the arena yet. Anybody want to go check those out?"

Haschel opened his mouth to answer, but Lavitz interrupted him. "That sounds like a great idea, but I really should be getting back to the inn to see if any letters have arrived. How about you and Shana go walk around, and Haschel, Rose, and I will head back?"

"You need three people to pick up a letter?" asked Rose scornfully.

"Well, no... But I figured that you would want to be alone anyway, and I was really hoping to talk to Master Haschel about some of his techniques." The response was obviously rushed together, and Dart immediately knew what he was doing. He crossed his arms and shot a rude look at Lavitz, who smirked back at him.

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Haschel. "I would love to tell you all about the Rouge art."

"You know what, Haschel," interrupted Dart. "You haven't told me very much about it. How about you come with us?"

Dart heard something behind him and turned to see Shana giggling. "Stop that," he said. "This isn't funny."

"I, for one, think it's hilarious," said Haschel, chuckling. "I'm going with Lavitz. Bye!"

And with that, the three of them left the tent altogether.

Dart turned awkwardly to Shana, who grinned and said, "Shall we?"

* * *

An hour or so later, they were meandering back through the darkening streets of Lohan. Countless people milled about, eager for some late-night entertainment, high off the adrenaline of the Hero Competition. Dart and Shana walked with a strained distance between them, as if some unnerving aura forcefully pushed them away from each other.

Their time in the arena had been interesting, if interesting were the right word to describe strained conversation and many failed attempts at an obstacle course. He hadn't really wanted to try it out, but Shana had insisted, and he now carried more than one hefty bruise as a result. They hadn't really known what to talk about, either, and although things were relatively normal between them when they were with their friends, while they were alone their problems came into a painfully bright light. Shana wanted something that Dart could not give her - at least not yet. And those unspoken words had hung around their necks like prison weights as they'd tried different carnival games and pretended to have fun. After only an hour, they had both tired of it and come up with feeble excuses to go back to the inn.

Now, as they walked through the door, they were met by a chorus of men and women discussing the tournament over roast chicken and turnip greens. In the back corner, they spotted Lavitz and Haschel and quickly went over to join them.

"How'd it go?" asked Lavitz, eyes darting back and forth between them.

"Fine," said Dart before abruptly changing the subject. "Did you get a letter?"

Lavitz shook his head, eyes heavy, and said, "No. I'm starting to worry."

"Starting?" asked Shana perceptively.

He forced a smile. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Enough about that!" said Haschel loudly. "How did your date go?"

Dart's cheeks flushed red, and he saw Shana's do the same. "It wasn't a date," he said forcefully. "And I said it was fine. Can we move on?"

Haschel began giggling gleefully, and Dart glared as Lavitz did the same.

Dart avoided Shana's gaze the rest of the evening until they retired. Once he was safely ensconced in the stranger-free room, Dart hastily removed his armor and the useless bandage on his arm before flopping onto the bed. He was exhausted from the day's events and couldn't wait to sleep. But a funny feeling in his gut told him that Lavitz wanted more information, and his intuition proved true.

"Dart," he said, "did you do _anything_?" His voice sounded almost accusatory.

"Yeah, we played some of the carnival games," Dart deflected.

"You know I don't mean carnival games. Did you do anything?"

"What is there to do?" Dart refused to meet his gaze.

"You didn't even take her hand?"

After a pause, Dart said, "She's not a child. It's not like she's going to run off on me and get lost."

"Dart." This time he was forceful with the word, and Dart cringed slightly. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't you?"

"... I guess."

In truth, Dart knew exactly what he was talking about. But what Lavitz didn't understand was that something was off between him and Shana. Ever since the first round in the arena, and that strange encounter as she had cleaned his wound, something had been wrong. He couldn't bring himself to act on whatever was going inside him, and a simple date wasn't going to change that. In fact, it may have made it worse.

"You can't keep letting her go on like this forever, you know. It's not healthy for either of you."

"I just... I don't feel anything like that," said Dart angrily, sitting up on the bed and finally looking at Lavitz. "You can't force yourself to feel something that isn't there."

"That isn't there? Seriously?" Lavitz was dumbfounded. Dart had known it was a lie before he said it, that the feelings were there, very real and very strong, but something inside him fought it. "I know you're scared to lose people, but you can't just keep worrying about the future. Shana is here, now. Whatever relationship you had when you were little has changed. She's a grown woman now, and you need to start focusing on the present."

"I... can't..."

"You can't what?"

Dart's mind searched for an excuse, something that would hold Lavitz at bay for a while longer. And deep within him, he found one. Even as he said the words aloud, he knew them to be true. That this was the reason he fought his own feelings, this was the reason why he couldn't be with Shana. He may have made a decision in his vision in the shrine, but Shana wasn't here now. He could think clearly.

"After all this stuff with the war is sorted out, I'm leaving. I was only going to stay in Seles for a few days anyway before I left again, and everything just sort of happened. I never found the Black Monster, but I will. I'm going to find him, and kill him for what he did to my parents. Everything I've been doing for the past five years has been leading me there, and I will not let anything take that away from me. And bringing her with me... It's too dangerous. I can't let her follow me anymore, not to the Black Monster."

Lavitz's expression turned to one of grief and understanding. He watched him for a long, uncomfortable minute before he finally spoke.

"Revenge... It doesn't actually fix anything, you know. I will admit, there was something supremely satisfying in sinking my lance into Greham's side, but afterward... Afterward, my father is still dead. I still can't talk to him, hug him, get advice from him. My father is dead, Dart. And so are your parents. No amount of revenge will ever change that."

Dart looked down as Lavitz continued. "I hated Greham," he said. "But killing him only brought me more grief. The person you should be looking for is not from your past."

Dart sighed. He wanted to believe Lavitz, but he wasn't sure that he could just yet. The pain and anger surrounding his parents' death had been with him even longer than Shana. He remembered the vow he had made so very long ago to avenge them. Much time may have passed, and he may have been distracted, but he had never forgotten. And he doubted that he ever would.

"You're my best friend," said Lavitz. "I wouldn't lead you astray. You two could really be something great, if you just put your mind to it."

"Thanks," replied Dart sourly.

A laugh escaped Lavitz as he said, "Don't worry. My advice doesn't cost too much. A couple drinks after the war is over will be sufficient."

"Didn't I just give you four hundred gold?"

"That was for food and lodging. Advice from the great Lavitz Slambert is something else altogether." He smiled warmly. "I know this really great place in Bale. You can take me there."

Dart chuckled and shook his head. For a moment, he considered confessing everything to Lavitz, but changed his mind.

"Listen, I know this isn't exactly relevant right now, but I feel like it's important," he said.

"What is it?"

"That guy... Lloyd. He knew my name. My real name, my family name."

Concern flashed over Lavitz's face. "How?"

"I don't know. I've never told anybody. Not even Shana knows my family name. But Lloyd said it, right before the match started."

"That explains your reaction to him..." Placing his hand on his chin, Lavitz mulled over the information. "How could he know something like that?"

Dart opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by some kind of commotion downstairs. Someone was shouting. He glanced over to Lavitz, who was also clearly startled by the noises. Dart couldn't quite make out the words, and curiosity got the best of him as he went to open the door. With no barrier between them and the stairs, the words rang through loud and clear: someone was shouting Lavitz's name.

"Sir Lavitz!" the voice bellowed as great thumping sounds began on the stairs. Shana opened the door across the hall and peeked out at Dart, Rose just visible behind her. "Sir Lavitz!"

Lavitz shot up quickly and bolted through the door and down the stairs, Dart, Shana, and Rose following swiftly behind. As they reached the first flight of stairs, they stopped short when they saw the body. A man drenched in blood lay splayed over the stairs, an arrow protruding out of his back. A man in Basil blue.

Shana screamed, and Lavitz rushed to the soldier, turning him over as gently as he could. He was still breathing, but the breaths came through weak and shallow. As his eyes lifted to Lavitz's face, recognition crossed them, and he smiled weakly.

"Sir Lavitz," he said. "I won't die in vain."

"What are you talking about? What happened to you?"

"Sir. Bale. It's... been captured."

"What?" Fury and worry flashed over Lavitz's face.

"Sandora came and surprised us. A siege... The king... King Albert gave himself up. For the people."

"When did this happen?"

He tried to reply, but his eyes flitted closed, and Lavitz shook him slightly.

"No, no, stay with me, just a little longer," muttered Lavitz.

Shana rushed forward and knelt by the soldier. "I can heal him," she said, voice shaking.

"He's lost too much blood," said Rose. "Even if you did, I doubt he'd make it through the night."

Lavitz placed his hand on the soldier's face. "Where is the king?" he asked. "Where is King Albert?"

The soldier struggled to form the right words, and with one more ragged breath, he said, "Hellena..." Then the light faded from his eyes.

Lavitz stood, staring in disbelief at the corpse before him. His breaths grew heavy, and he looked up at Dart. "We have to go now," he said, voice rising as the realization took hold of him. "We have to go to Hellena!" He started up the stairs, trying to push past Dart, but he resisted.

"Lavitz, calm down!" said Dart, trying to shake him into his senses. "This isn't how we handle things!"

"There's no time, Dart!" shouted Lavitz. "We have to go _now_! We have to save him!"

"Pull yourself together! It wouldn't make sense to leave right now, not after nightfall."

"I don't care! We have to leave!"

Dart struggled to hold Lavitz back, to get him to see reason. He was only faintly aware of the many eyes trained on them, and the innkeeper sending word out to the local police by a courier. He only barely heard the door open as the courier left and someone else came inside and rushed over to them.

"Lavitz, stop!" he cried.

A _thump_ sounded, and Lavitz crumpled to the ground, Haschel standing behind him, bewildered and baring his fist.


	34. The Siege

**Author Note:** Just want everyone to have some warning about this chapter: it's kind of long. It's also very different from all of them up until now, and I'm personally really excited about it. It may feel rushed in a couple places, but that's because I wanted to keep this whole event to one chapter, and perhaps later I'll expand it and make it its own story.

Also, in case you haven't noticed, all the names I add in that weren't stated in the game are taken from one of my favorite nerdy things. In this particular chapter, Isaac and Garet are borrowed from the Golden Sun games, and Strond is a derivative of Sturmhond from the Shadow and Bone trilogy.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a _really_ fun one to write.

* * *

King Albert stood over a long table displaying a sizeable map of Serdio, dotted with green and purple marks. He had always thought it rather silly that the Imperial Sandora should have chosen purple as its colors, but it made no real difference. The map would have looked the same regardless of the colors used: haphazard and dangerous.

He was entirely unsure of how to handle the current situation. Sandora had finally struck them swift and hard in the Battle of Hoax, and although they had not lost the territory, they had lost a great number of men. When the completed list of casualties had returned from the fortified city, Albert had almost been brought to tears. He had commenced immediately with informing families, an act he preferred to do himself when possible, especially if the soldier's commanding officer was not in Bale. He felt that it was important to show each family how much he cared for each soldier and their great loss. He himself fully understood such loss, and struggled daily to protect his people from it.

But the war had raged on for far too long. For the past twenty years, the uneasy peace between Basil and Imperial Sandora had been costing his people dearly, and it had only worsened with the proper declaration of war. The first attack had been on the outlying village of Seles, clearly not a threat and filled only with civilians. The day that news reached him had been a dark one indeed.

Just today, he had received word of the brutal attack on the Seventh Fort. The actual event had occurred two days prior, but it made the news no more comforting to hear. Basil had posted two entire knighthoods in the Seventh Fort, and they had been brushed aside by the dragon as if they were sand before a great wave.

However, in the midst of all the carnage and death, there was one glimmer of hope. Two weeks ago, Albert had received a letter from Hoax describing a most peculiar phenomenon that had occurred during the battle: the man named Dart had sprouted wings and defeated the fearsome giganto of Sandora's army with a fiery magic power. The letter described him as a dragoon, a creature of a legend that Albert knew well. He had been well versed on all the histories of Serdio, even those considered to be little more than myth. The legend of dragoons was a favorite of children across the land, and the stories of their might in battle portrayed in murals throughout the castle. To think that such a being had appeared now, over eleven thousand years after the Dragon Campaign, was a hope too dazzling to really believe.

As such, he had been skeptical for quite some time until several soldiers from Hoax had found their way back to Bale and told him the story themselves. They had seen the entire event take place, and even added details of a second dragoon - this one a woman. He had reeled at this news. Dragoons fighting the wars of men had seemed almost laughable to him, but he had dared to hope that Dart would prove useful in the war.

What truly worried him was the news that he had received about Lavitz. He had fought honorably in the Battle of Hoax, but the letter Albert had received today communicated that he had left with the two dragoons, and the young girl named Shana, to fight against the dragon that had proved so utterly terrifying at the Seventh Fort. He could not imagine that Lavitz would fare well against such a beast, despite his innate battle prowess, and he had begun to worry greatly that something unfortunate would occur. By his estimations, they should arrive in the dragon's nest sometime that day, or maybe even the day before, and the anticipation of what news he may receive about the encounter ate away at him constantly.

The king was entirely unsure why he continued to stare at this ridiculous map. He had thought that studying it may give him some sudden wind of inspiration, but this had proven to be a false pretense. All that he had accomplished was to increase his own anxiety. He pushed away from the table and searched about him.

A guard stood by the door, but his advisors were nowhere in sight. Why had he come here without them? His tactical advisor had left on a scouting mission shortly after they'd received news of the Fort, and Minister Noish had left to attend to his duties in the church. He sighed heavily. Being a busybody would benefit no one.

He strode through the doors and up the stairs to the throne room before turning abruptly and stepping out onto the balcony, his forest green cape billowing behind him as he walked. As he gazed out at the city sprawled beneath him, he tried to find some semblance of peace. He breathed deeply as a breeze played across his face, tousling his long hair. He had braided it today, probably solely for the change in routine. He normally tied it back with a simple green ribbon. Occasionally, he wondered whether he should simply cut it all off, and be done being bothered by it falling into his face, but he always balked at this thought. His father had worn his hair the same way. Somehow he felt closer to him with it like this.

The sun was beginning to lower in the west, and he sighed again. Another day wasted. Another day strolling through the palace while his people gave their lives in battle.

Several times, he had considered riding out with them, but each time, Minister Noish had discouraged the idea. He feared that Albert would be too exposed on the battlefield, and that Emperor Doel would seize the opportunity to kill him. The king had conceded each time, knowing that if he died, little would stand in the way of Doel taking the throne. Without any heirs running about the castle, Doel was next in line.

Frustrated with everything, he turned and walked down the hallway, his boots ringing out soft clicks against the hard stone walls, and eventually turned left. A guard opened a double wooden door, and the king entered his room.

He stepped over to the window overlooking the lake and shut the curtains before sitting at his desk. Parchment was strewn across it in a chaotic mess, and he cringed to see it. How had he let this happen? Was he really so distracted? He stood, hastily gathering the papers into their appropriate stacks and placing them in staggered organizers. With his desk tidied, he found that there was nothing else to do, and he sat down hopelessly.

He stayed there for several minutes before a knock came on his door. One of the maids announced that the dinner was prepared, her voice muffled as it rang through the wood. Albert stood and opened the door, smiling as best he could.

"Thank you so much. Would you mind bringing it up to my room? I would prefer to be alone this evening."

She curtsied briefly before scurrying away down the hall. He shut the door and spun around, searching his room for something to do. His desk sat to the right, covered in stacks of papers with an order known only to him and Minister Noish. An inkwell and quill sat atop it, and several drawers housed fresh parchment and other various utensils. In the corner behind it stood a stately fireplace, currently not in use due to the warmer spring air. The grand room also housed a dresser, a tall mirror, and a four-poster bed covered with soft white linens. The stone walls were bare, save for a few torch sconces. But where his eyes lingered was the bookshelf lining the wall next to his bed, and he drifted toward it, drawing his finger along their spines as he searched for something entertaining. At last, his finger rested on a book of Serdian poetry, and he drew it out and settled into his bed to read.

Only a few pages in, another knock came at the door with an announcement of his dinner. He hastily made his way over and opened it, inviting the maid in to deliver the tray of food. It smelled divine, as his meals always did, and he thanked her warmly before she bowed once more and left.

Removing the covering on the silver tray, he breathed in deeply the scent of duck, potatoes, and carrots. The realization of his hunger spread from his stomach to his neck, and he carried the tray to his bed. He carefully poured a glass of water, set it on the bedside table, and began to eat.

In truth, there was not much to stay his hunger. A few pieces of meat, one potato topped with butter, and some boiled carrots. If he had been so inclined, he could have ordered a feast to his room, but he could not bring himself to truly eat like a king when his people suffered so. Each time he ate, he took a moment to pray to the gods of Serdio for his people's safety and the hurried end to the war.

With the food gone, he removed the tray and set it outside his room, so that the maid may be able to fetch it, before closing and locking the door. Finally alone, he removed the green cape, royal tunic, and leather boots, laying them across his chair and sinking into his bed. A moment later, he was fingering through his book once again.

Poetry had always been intriguing to him. He had always marveled at the way a poet could say the stuff of souls in the words of mortal men, reduce the incomprehensible into something all could understand. He took comfort in the great mystery of Serdio's finest poets that evening, reading the hours away until his worries became little but an ember in the back of his mind.

* * *

"Now this is a meal," I said heartily as I sank my teeth into smoked beef. The savory meat filled my mouth, and I closed my eyes, enjoying every twinge of flavor for as long as possible before swallowing. Grinning, I looked across the table.

"You're such an idiot," laughed Garet before forcing a fistful of potatoes into his mouth.

We had been traveling for days in the wilderness, eating nothing but wild game, and at last we had come to a city. We were nestled right up on the edge of the Serdian mountains, only two or three day's ride from Bale, and we had spent an extra three gold apiece to indulge in this divine meal, courtesy of the innkeeper, who - thank the gods - kept a side job as a butcher. His wife was a baker, and together, they made such indulgent delicacies that I didn't understand how more people didn't stop by. But to be fair, I had always been one for food. Anywhere there was a sweet roll, you could find me. If I wasn't running about Serdio or the castle.

"We don't even get beef in the castle," I complained. "You can't tell me that this isn't everything you've ever wanted out of a dinner."

"We get beef on holidays," remarked Garet.

"Yeah, and how many of those are there?"

"Like... eight."

I scoffed away his logic. "The point is, this is amazing, and you should be savoring it more than... that."

Garet took a large strip of beef and forced it into his mouth before saying, "I am feffering it. Iff deliffufs."

This time, I couldn't help but laugh at him. I proceeded to take small bites of my food, trying to ensure that each one was appreciated for its great beauty, until a long minute later when Garet swallowed.

"You're way too into your food, man. If it weren't for long training days, you'd be as fat as a horse."

"But we _have_ long training days, all the time, so I don't see what the problem is."

"Not when we're on assignment. Seriously, Isaac, I think I'm starting to see a bit of pudge under that chin of yours."

"It's your imagination," I said stalwartly. He laughed again.

We stayed the night in the inn before heading out the next morning on the final leg of our journey, but not before paying an entire gold piece for a decadent sweet roll for breakfast.

Having traveled all over Serdio the past several weeks, we were both eager to return to Bale, sleep in our proper beds, and hand in our report. A detailed map full of little dots indicating Sandora's positions rested comfortably in my pocket, ready to deliver to the king. We hadn't even bothered to put on our chain mail, and the bulking satchel containing mine was rubbing uncomfortably against my leg with each step of my horse.

It was just as well. I hated that armor. It bore no color and had the look of lower-quality craftsmanship to better disguise us as we traversed enemy territory. But I preferred to have Basil blue emblazoned across my chest. Every night, I even dared to hope that one day I would wear the forest green that accompanied the rank of captain. Maybe one day, I would even have my own knighthood and be like the great legend Sir Servi.

Garet and I were in higher spirits today, not just because we neared our hometown, but also because of the mere smattering of enemy troops that we were to report to the king. It had brought us hope to see Sandora so depleted. We had even paid a brief visit to Sir Kaiser in Hoax on our way back, and had learned that some mighty hero had not only delivered them from the terrible giganto, but had also gone off to fight the infamous dragon. It seemed that the tide of the war was finally turning.

We chatted happily as we traveled north. A great storm had swept across the land several days before, leaving cooler air behind, and we appreciated the reprieve from the oppressive heat.

About midday, we took a short break, but then we pressed on. Perhaps if we traveled fast enough, we could make it to Bale before noon the next day. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and we fell into a steady silence until just before nightfall, when we decided to make camp.

"This isn't nearly as good as that beef," I mourned as I bit into the stale trail rations from my pack.

"Want me to go catch you a deer?" offered Garet.

A bark of laughter escaped me. Garet was talented in many ways, but hunting was not one of them. A week ago, he had been exultant in his lucky snag of a tiny rabbit that had fallen into a rather crude trap of his own making. All the food we had eaten on the road had been either bought from a vendor or killed by me.

"I think I would actually starve before you came back with a full deer," I said.

We lit no fire that night, mostly out of laziness. Neither of us felt like gathering firewood, and we out-stubborned each other until we begrudgingly slept with no warmth but that of our blankets in the cool night air. However, I did manage to convince Garet to take first watch, and I drifted soundlessly into sleep.

It was only two hours later when Garet jolted me awake.

"Isaac!" he whispered nervously. " _Isaac!_ "

"What?" I moaned. "It can't be time to switch out yet."

"No, you need to wake up. Something is out there."

This grabbed my attention, and I sat up hazily, rubbing my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Look over there." He pointed into the forest, up a hill, and a moment later I saw what he indicated. We were camped right at the foot of the mountains, but above us, I could just make out a glowing orange light. A campfire.

Something sank into my gut like a hard stone. There were no Basil troops in this part of the mountains.

"It's probably just some kids from town," I lied to myself.

"I don't think so," said Garet. "Listen."

I sat carefully still. Night sounds roared around us: crickets, the rustling of wind on the trees, and in the distance, the sounds of hearty conversation and tinkling metal.

"Soa," I breathed before standing. "We have to go see what's going on." I met Garet's gaze, and he nodded.

Exercising every last bit of our survival training, we edged our way up the mountain like ghosts in the night. I was suddenly grateful for the cover of darkness as we crested the hill, two great mountain peaks on either side, forming a gateway into the alpine world. I gasped when I saw what lay in the valley.

It was more than one campfire; it was hundreds. The entire valley, narrow as it was, was filled with tents, horses, and soldiers. Several flags rose high above the encampment - flags bearing the dark purple of Imperial Sandora.

"How many do you think there are?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hundreds... thousands," replied Garet.

"We have to get back to Bale," I said. "Tonight. We can't wait for morning."

"Agreed." I turned from Garet, but he grabbed my arm and whispered, "Wait! Is Doel with them? Can you tell?"

My eyes scanned over the tents, searching for the lightning symbol of the emperor, but it was nowhere to be found. It gave me little comfort.

"I can't see anything, but that doesn't really mean he's not there."

"We can hope," said Garet. "Let's go."

We backed away from the camp, hearts pounding louder than they ever had before. As soon as we reached our meager campsite, we gathered our bedrolls, strapped them to the horses, and headed north.

To stay hidden, we started at a walk until another half mile separated us from the mountains. Then we broke into a gallop. I was grateful, not for the first time, for the bright reflection of the moon overhead. The cloudless sky, still recovering from the onslaught of the storm, paved the way for us as we sped toward the capital. I could feel exhaustion creep into my body as the night wore on, but we did not stop. We could not stop. We had to get to Bale.

As dawn broke out over the landscape, we were pleased to see that we had made great progress. However, the horses were parched, and we knew that they would collapse on us if they did not stop for water soon. Luckily, we passed a small stream and stopped for only twenty minutes, giving the horses a chance to drink and us a chance to stretch our sore legs. We'd trained for such strenuous missions, but our bodies did nothing but protest when they actually came upon us. Before we took off again, I made Garet wait for an extra minute while I ate the rest of my rations; I knew that we would be back at the castle by nightfall, and there would be no more need to spare any food. Garet rolled his eyes at me, but I didn't care.

We resumed our trek, finding the main road only a few minutes afterward. We pressed on at full speed into the day, determined not to stop until we reached Bale. We both sighed in relief as the northern crossroads sped past us, the road branching to the east as it headed toward the Limestone Cave; we were close.

Only a half hour later, we crested the final hill and saw the beautiful city sprawled beneath us, but we did not stop to admire the view. As we approached the gate, we were finally forced to a standstill to explain ourselves to the guards.

"Hey, man, it's us," I said. He recognized us instantly, and noting the rushed intensity in our faces, he nodded for us to go through. We took up a canter as we meandered through the city, eager to get to the castle.

At last we arrived and dismounted in the stables. Captain Strond arrived shortly after, ready to give us a hearty greeting, but his expression changed when he saw us.

"We have to meet with the king," I said urgently.

"He is busy attending to the civilian squabbles," the captain said, batting away my statement like a fly.

"It can't wait!" I pleaded.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Sandora," interrupted Garet. "There's a camp not two day's ride from here."

Strond's face turned stony. "How many?"

"At least a thousand, maybe two," I said.

He pondered this for a minute before saying, "Come with me," and whirling away up the stairs.

The stables served as the ground floor of the castle, and we rushed our way up to the first floor. My tired legs protested as we climbed another two sets of stairs, but I ignored their cries for relief and followed the captain into the throne room, where two heavyset men stood before the king.

King Albert stood regally before them, without his scepter today, which I thought was odd. Although I didn't think he much cared for it, it had become somewhat of a symbol to the people, and he usually agreed to wield it whenever civilians came into the castle. His eyes snapped over to us as we clambered through the room, making quite too much noise, the captain pushing forward until we held everyone's attention.

I couldn't help but notice that the king seemed weary. I knew him to be a caring man, and I supposed that he grieved the state of the war. Less than a day before, I had been looking forward to being the one to deliver him some happy news, but now I feared what I might find in his gaze when we told him what we had learned.

"Captain," said the king in surprise. Then quickly, he added, "Isaac. Garet. You have returned."

We bowed to him, and Captain Strond immediately said, "Your Majesty, we have urgent need to speak with you. We request a private audience." The last sentence coupled with a glance to the civilians.

Apparently, King Albert recognized our urgency as a look of understanding and foreboding crossed his face. He nodded before turning to Minister Noish, who stood behind him.

"Minister," he said. "I am afraid I must attend to affairs of state. Please continue without me. I trust you to be fair and merciful." He then turned back to the civilians and added, "And my friends, I apologize for this inconvenience. Unfortunately, I must leave you, but rest assured that I am leaving you in capable hands. Captain, men, follow me."

And with that, he stepped down the short staircase and through the door to the right. We followed him hurriedly until he turned into the war room.

I had only been in this room once before, when being introduced to the king as a new scout. As I stepped into it now, I felt none of the excitement that I had on that first day, but rather a sense of trepidation and sorrow.

We all arranged ourselves around the table, Garet and I standing at attention, before the king said, "At ease." We relaxed, but only slightly.

"Captain," said the king. "What is this urgent matter that you need to tell me?"

"It is actually these two that have need to say something," Strond replied before turning to us. "Men?"

"Your Majesty," I said before bowing. "Garet and I were on our way back from our last mission. We had spent almost a month in the field gathering intel, and we were only a day away when we stopped for the night. Garet here took first watch, but roused me early because he had spotted something. We checked it out, and in the valley nearby was a full encampment of Sandora soldiers. We fear that they are coming here."

"You are certain that it was Sandora?" he asked, jaw tight.

"Yes, sir," I said. "Their flag is unmistakable. If they really are headed for Bale, they will be here by tomorrow."

And there it was: the slightest hint of fear, or maybe it was grief, flashed over the king's eyes, and my heart sank. The goodness of the king was well-known, especially in Bale, but few understood his true kindness unless they had spent time in the castle, like Garet and I had. Many times during our training, he would come and dine with the raucous, sweaty soldiers in the belly of the castle, laughing and jesting with us instead of eating a fine meal in his clean rooms on the third floor. Many soldiers thought of him as a friend, including myself, and I grieved to bring him such dark news.

But he recovered quickly, as he always did, and the frightened part of him was forced back as his kingship took over. He turned to Strond.

"We must fortify the city," he said. "Double the guard, close the gates, and post men along the outer wall. Ensure that we send riders to our outposts. We need reinforcements."

"I will go, sir," I said, puffing out my chest.

"As will I," said Garet.

"No, I can ask no more of you two," replied the king. "You have just returned from a hard journey and likely saved many lives in your haste. Rest until tomorrow. We will send other riders."

My lips pursed in frustration, but all I said was, "Sir," before bowing my head slightly.

"Anything else, my lord?" asked the captain.

"Yes. Please be sure to send one rider to Kaiser in Hoax. If it is within his power, have him send Sir Lavitz back to us with all haste. We have need of him and his newfound friends."

I had to force myself into silence as I heard the name. Sir Lavitz was a legend of Bale, and probably all of Serdio. I'd spoken to him briefly several times, and could recall at least twice that he dined at our table. He was a greater man than any except King Albert himself. To fight next to him to defend our city would be a great honor, and I secretly hoped that he would return soon and join whatever group of soldiers they assigned me to.

* * *

That night, for the first time in many years, I didn't enjoy my dinner. A sick pit lay in my stomach, repulsing all that I offered it. As Garet ate, I toyed with my food, my mind south of Bale with the Sandora army.

"You okay?" asked Garet.

"Yeah... Just hoping we weren't too late."

The entire city had erupted into a flurry of activity since we had delivered the news. Several riders had left at the command of the king, and every soldier stationed in Bale - except me and Garet - were prepping themselves for war. It was a strange feeling, one that I had never felt before, and I couldn't get rid of the dread no matter how hard I tried. Nobody wanted to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one we couldn't escape was even worse. The unspoken question that hung over the city was, _When will they get here?_

"Isaac, you gotta eat," said Garet, and I noticed that he was eyeing me warily.

I shook my head. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Since when?"

"Since now." I shot him an angry look, and he fell silent.

After dinner, the king called us to meet with him, and we made our way to the throne room. Part of me had hoped for a private audience to properly communicate how sorry I was that we hadn't made it back sooner, but then I realized how foolish a hope that had been. The city lay on the edge of war, and the king would undoubtedly remain under guard until the threat had passed. As we stood before him, I saw that my suspicions were correct. No fewer than eight armed men stood about the throne room, two of them close to the king's side.

"Gentlemen," he said calmly. I was struck by his demeanor. I had not imagined the flash of fear in his eyes before, but now it was as if it had never existed. Before us stood a strong and powerful king. Though he was fewer than five years older than I was, he held all the wisdom and strength of the mightiest of men. Only the most foolish ever mocked the king for his youth.

"Have you rested since your arrival?"

"As much as can be expected, sir, given the circumstances," I said.

King Albert let out a small chuckle. "I am glad, given the circumstances." There was a pause, during which I heard Garet's feet shuffle on the stone floor.

"I will forever be indebted to the both of you for your service," he continued. "But I am afraid I must ask something more of you."

We both bowed low. "Anything, sir."

"I would like you to be my personal guards throughout the next few days, at least until we are sure of more than we are now."

I was taken aback and glanced over at Garet, who looked as bewildered as I was. Why would he request such a thing? We were nothing but scouts, not fierce warriors like the many men standing around us.

"Your Majesty," replied Garet. "Forgive my insolence, but why would you choose us for such a task? Your safety is not to be taken lightly."

"You are correct, Garet," he said. "And that is why I am asking you. Both of you are young and strong, and I am quite aware of your many exploits throughout Serdio. You are two of my most loyal knights, and I would be honored to trust you with my life."

Overwhelmed by his praise, I knelt down before him and said, "It would be our great honor to serve you in this way, my lord."

"Then it is decided."

Garet and I stood, and the king smiled warmly at us. I could not help but return the grin. I felt like a giddy school boy getting to meet and spend time with a beloved celebrity.

King Albert stepped forward and said, "Take your leave in the castle tonight. I will have someone show you to your quarters, and wake you in the morning to meet me in the war room."

And so we spent the night in the castle instead of the barracks. It was a strange affair, something neither of us were used to. Although King Albert had always made a point to ensure that time and money was not wasted on frivolous ventures like intricate and expensive decoration, the castle was still much more lavish than the crude campsites that we had left dotted throughout Serdio in the month prior. Despite the great looming danger, we laughed as we felt the soft mattresses in our room and ogled the giant fireplace.

Sleep did not come easily at first, but when it finally did, I slept deeply. My limited slumber the night before had left me drained of energy, and even my worries about Sandora only managed to stay my overwhelming exhaustion for a half hour before I drifted off.

It felt like only five minutes later when the sunlight began to peek through the heavy curtains and a loud knock came at the door. Fully accustomed to being awoken early, Garet and I wasted no time on our drowsiness, but promptly dressed ourselves and opened the door. One of the captains greeted us gruffly before taking us to the armory, where we were issued the suits of blue armor that we had been missing so much since our excursion. I felt a little bit taller for wearing it. And then, the captain led us to the war room, where the king, Minister Noish, and several other high-ranking officers awaited us.

My cheeks burned as every eye in the room came to rest on us when the door opened. I feared chastisement for being late, but instead, the king greeted us warmly.

"Welcome," he said. "You are right on time. We were just about to get started."

We nodded and took our places next to the doors, prepared to stop any unwanted guests.

"Gentlemen," said the king. "You are all aware of our dire situation. This morning, we face the great threat of Sandora. They have marched their way north across Serdio until finally, they rest a mile from our gates. They have blocked off all road access, and the only way in and out of the city is through the treacherous wilds of the mountains to the west. It is unclear whether our riders got through before Sandora found them, but for the safety of our people, we must assume that they did not." He took a deep breath; I could see the pain in his expression as he continued. "They have around two thousand; we have four hundred. I will not risk the lives of civilians. As such, I will be riding out to meet them and parley for peace."

I started, along with everyone else in the room. The captains began to voice all of my concerns before I could even truly process them.

"But, sir, they'll kill you before you can reach the camp."

"They're here for you, not the people."

"If they take you, it will be the end of Basil."

Captain Strond stepped forward, eyes trained forcefully on the king, and said, "Your Majesty. Forgive me, but such a plan is folly. You are the prize to be gained from an attack on Bale, and little else. Please send one of us to speak for you. We will not have you put in so much danger."

A murmur of agreement rushed around the room, and although I stayed silent, I willed the king to agree to his reasoning. Sending the king out in person would result only in his capture and the subsequent invasion of the city. It would mean the loss of Bale. And probably the loss of Basil.

After a tense, thoughtful moment, the king finally nodded, and I could feel the relief wash over us all.

"Very well," he said. "Strond, you will be my ambassador. Your first charge is to discover if peace is at all possible, and to find out what Doel's terms may be. Then report directly to me; agree to nothing without my consent."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

A few minutes later, everyone erupted into movement as the captains went to help prepare for the parley. The king, understanding the great risk the captain was taking, gave him personal thanks, even embracing him before he left for the stables. Tears pricked at my eyes, but I blinked them back.

And then we were on the balcony, on either side of King Albert, watching Captain Strond ride out to meet the encampment.

The king's words proved true. Just past the city lay a dark blotch on the landscape where the enemy camped. It seemed so vast, even from such a distance, that I felt my heart drop from my chest as I studied it. I exchanged a worried glance with Garet. The king must have noticed, as he immediately found words of comfort.

"Worry not, my friends," he said. "I have faith that Emperor Doel has not lost all reason. He will come to terms of peace before he sacrifices civilian lives."

"Forgive me, my lord," I replied. "But I think the attack on Seles would suggest otherwise."

Garet shot me a wide-eyed look. It was a bold statement, to be sure, but sometimes I felt the king was too trusting of his enemy. Emperor Doel had become utterly ruthless in the past several years, and I firmly believed that the only thing that would entice him into peace was the king's head. Even so, grief rang through me as I saw King Albert's jaw set at my words. He knew them to be true. Perhaps he had only said these things to convince himself.

"You may be right, Isaac. But if I do not strive for peace, I fling countless men, women, and children into harm's way. It is the duty of a king to protect his people, and I will do all I can to ensure their safety."

 _Even give yourself up?_ Somehow it seemed that this was what the king hinted at, but all I said was, "Of course, sir."

I trained my eyes on the speck of Captain Strond traversing the distance between Bale and the encampment, and waited with bated breath as three more tiny specks rode out to meet him. They congregated for several frightfully long minutes before Strond turned back toward the city and galloped away. I suddenly realized that I had been holding my breath, and I exhaled in relief as he neared the gates.

"Let's go down to meet him," said King Albert, and we followed him to the castle gate and waited for another several minutes before Strond arrived.

"Your Majesty," said Garet delicately. "Where are all the people?"

It was true. I hadn't noticed until now, but all the people normally bustling around this part of the city were nowhere in sight. The city lay eerily quiet, tense.

"I have instructed them to remain indoors as much as possible to avoid any danger that may arise. Their homes should keep them safe, for a time at least."

Garet and I exchanged another worried look.

A few minutes later, Strond arrived, and upon seeing the king, he quickly dismounted and rushed over, carrying a roll of parchment.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing swiftly. "They refused to discuss terms with anyone but yourself, and gave me this letter for you."

"Very well," replied the king, receiving the parchment. "Thank you for your service, Captain," he added before breaking the wax seal. As he read, his brow furrowed, and I felt my heart beat a little harder. After his eyes finished scanning the page, he snapped the letter back into a roll and indicated that we follow him back into the castle, calling captains as we went.

We met once again in the war room, where the king read off the terms for peace.

" _To Indels Castle, fondest greetings. His Majesty Doel, the kind and benevolent ruler of Imperial Sandora, has declared Basil a rebel state and formally requests its dissolution. Should any resistance arise in the king's heart, His Majesty Doel has provided incentive in the form of troops, ready to aid in the transition of power. Until a letter of consent and the king himself ride out to meet them, and so surrender his royal power, the encampment will remain before the walls of Bale. In the name of His Majesty Emperor Doel._ "

His eyes lingered for several seconds at the end of the letter before he tossed onto the table before him as if it were tainted with some kind of poison. I felt the anger rise within my chest, and for a moment, I fancied that I could take on the entire army by myself. Similar reactions seemed to resonate in the men around us.

"My good men," said the king. "It appears that we find ourselves in the middle of a siege."

"But that means that if we hold out long enough," said a captain, "the rest of our troops will come to aid us."

Grief passed over the king's face, and he lifted the letter once more.

"At the bottom are five signatures," he said grimly. Slowly, he read off the names, and I recognized each and every one of them. Two were men with whom I had shared a bunk on many occasions, and the others I knew from my days of early training. All five of them had been chosen as riders to call for aid. From my vantage point behind the king, I could just barely make out the signatures. But I could tell that they were not black like the rest of the ink on the page. They were written in blood.

My breaths came faster and harder to me, and I fought back tears once more.

"We are alone," said the king. A somber tone enveloped the room, and King Albert covered his mouth with a shaky hand. No one knew what to say. Any hope we may have had was now gone, vanished with our riders.

"What will we do?" came a small voice from one of the captains.

"We ride out to meet them!"

"Are you stupid? We would be slaughtered!"

"It's better than waiting to starve!"

"Men, please," pleaded the king, and silence instantly fell. "It is true that meeting them in battle would be folly. But it is also true that we should not wait and do nothing while our people suffer. By my estimations, the city would last perhaps two months before our food stores ran out, and we do not know what will happen after that. We must find another solution."

"But, my lord," said Strond. "There is no other solution."

"I respectfully disagree, Captain."

Understanding hit me forcefully in the chest, and before I could stop myself, I stepped forward and spoke out of turn.

"Your Majesty, you cannot give yourself to them," I said.

Pure anger struck me from six different pairs of eyes, but I did not back down. I would take the reprimands if it saved my king's life. He turned to me slowly, and I expected him to be angry as well, but instead I found something else in his eyes. Pride. Compassion. He smiled.

"Brave Isaac," he said. "I appreciate your care for me, and you have performed your duties well. Unfortunately, I see no other way out of this situation that does not involve more pain being brought on my people. It is as I said: it is a king's duty to protect his people, and I will do whatever I can to keep them safe."

"You can't be serious, sir!" cried one of the captains, but a stern look from King Albert silenced him.

"I will not rush hastily into this decision," said the king pointedly. "The people will be fine for a few days while I get everything in order. I will not leave my people without some hope of reprieve should something go ill. I ask only that you trust me."

"Sir," said Captain Strond carefully. "They will kill you as soon as you are within their camp."

"No. I do not think that they will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know my uncle," he said. "He still needs something from me."

 _What?_ I thought. _Uncle?_ A glance over to Garet told me that he had not known this information, either. To think that King Albert was a blood relative of the insurgent Doel sent me reeling. How much grief had this brought our good king over the years? The details of the coup to overthrow King Carlo twenty years ago had been kept silent, under lock and key, but I had never fathomed that the danger had come from within the royal family.

I wondered why this had been kept a secret, and the only conclusion that I could come to was that the king was ashamed.

* * *

The next several days were filled with a flurry of activity on the part of the king. As a result, Garet and I were led all around the castle with little time to rest. However, I did not mind. I still considered it an honor to guard the king, and now that I knew that he would be leaving us soon, I was grateful that I could serve him while he still lingered. He waited to put his plan into action, and I wondered what was keeping him. He spent much time behind closed doors with his advisors - all but that strange man who always wore a hood; he had been off on assignment since before this all began - and I figured that he was giving them instructions for the time he was gone. I wondered if all his counsel fully understood that he may never return.

Six days after the lackluster parley, something happened in the city. A merchant had arrived from the south, and we were all puzzled as to how he had gotten through the barricades. The king sent several men to meet with him and ascertain what had happened, and when they returned, we were all horrified.

It appeared that the merchant had been making his way toward Bale when he stumbled upon a Sandora ambush. They had taken him to the Sandora camp, where he was beaten and his cart ransacked for goods. Then, after taking everything of value, they had sent him into the city as an act of what they called mercy. One last shipment before all the lines ran dead.

I felt sick upon hearing the report, and the king seemed no better off, although he did much better at maintaining his strong demeanor. I could tell that after this event, he was much more eager to turn himself over, but something was still keeping him here. As much as it may have been bothering him, I was grateful for the delay.

But only an hour after the merchant's report, something changed. A soldier had hastily delivered a letter to the king, and upon seeing the handwriting, something had visibly altered his countenance.

"Some luck at last," he mumbled. Then turning to us, he explained, "It seems a letter got through the barricade with the merchant. The gods have given us a great gift." And he opened it.

As he read, his face, which had been so riddled with pain over the past several days, turned to a joyous smile.

"Come," he said simply, and strode out, leading us toward the throne room.

Several advisors and captains were already assembled when we entered, and we followed the king onto the dais until he stood still before them. They seemed bewildered at the change in the king, as was I, and we eagerly awaited an explanation.

"My friends," he called out. "We have some hope returned to us this day. I have received a letter, miraculously having entered the city with the merchant, and it portends something greatly encouraging. Our good Sir Lavitz, and those who travel with him, have defeated the dragon!"

After a brief moment of silence, cheers and applause erupted across the room, Garet and I joining in happily. This was a great victory for Basil, despite the danger that still loomed over the city.

"In addition, he has confirmed the mysterious rumor that had spread out from Hoax several weeks ago. Dragoons have returned, and are fighting for us in this war."

Another chorus of excitement ran across the room, though much more muted than before. It seemed impossible that such a thing could be true, but we had all heard of the warrior who had defeated the giganto.

"Then they can come fight for us!" someone called out.

"Yes, I hope that this is a possibility, but as of right now, they are unaware of our plight. We must get word to them as soon as possible. Captains, Minister, meet me in the war room so that we may discuss this further." And with that he left, with Garet and me on his tail.

Minutes later, we convened once again. King Albert explained that Sir Lavitz and his friends - Dart, Shana, and Rose - had not only vanquished the dragon, but had also acquired the power of a dragoon for Lavitz himself. The group was staying in Lohan as one of them had been injured.

"We must get a letter to Lohan immediately," concluded the king.

"But, sir, we cannot get past the barricades," someone said.

"That is true for now, but I have a plan. The wild Western Mountains should be devoid of Sandora soldiers, except for perhaps a scouting party or two. One or two riders should be able to make it past them."

"Possibly, but they would know that it is our only escape. They would be combing the forest continuously."

"Yes, but not if all the soldiers were drawn back to camp to see the king of Basil in chains."

Silence fell over us as we struggled to comprehend him.

"My lord, you would give yourself up on the slight chance that we could get a rider over the mountain?" said a captain. "If the rider is captured, all will be for naught."

"I believe that it is worth the risk," said King Albert somberly. "But I will need a rider. Preferably two. They must be swift."

I knew the importance of this quest. I understood what should happen should it fail. And I also knew that the two best riders in Bale were standing in this room. My heart pounded as I considered what I was about to do, and I stepped forward before I could convince myself otherwise.

"Your Majesty," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. He turned to me. "Send us."

He looked taken aback, and hesitated. More firmly, I said, "Send me and Garet."

"Isaac, I could not ask this of you, after all you have done."

"Respectfully, sir, we are the best riders you have. Send us to Lohan."

Captain Strond stepped forward and offered, "It's true, sir. They're the best in Basil. They'll get through."

A tense moment of silence permeated the room as the king considered such a plan. Then he turned to Garet and asked, "Garet, do you agree? Will you go?"

"Yes, sir," he replied instantly. I smiled. "It would be an honor."

The king nodded grimly and said, "Then it is decided. We will wait for the cover of nightfall, and then enact our plan."

"Very good, sir," I said. The thrill of a challenge was met within me by a deep-seated fear of all that could go wrong, but I brushed both aside. This was going to be a dangerous mission, but also the most important mission that I had ever run.

* * *

That evening, Garet and I prepared to leave. We said few words, both understanding the grave situation, and instead spoke through the silence. Hints of weak smiles and pats on the shoulder gave us enough strength to keep moving.

As the sun sank below the horizon, we met with a delegation at the edge of the lake, as close to the mountain as we dared. Because of the thick wall surrounding the city, we would have to swim with our horses to the other side and ride up the steep mountain into the cover of the trees. We understood the danger; anything could be waiting for us in the forest.

Many had suggested that we wear our colorless chainmail for this mission, but we had vehemently resisted. Somewhere in the backs of our minds, we both feared that this would be our last mission, and we wanted to run it proudly sporting the colors of our home. We had also chosen to carry both swords and bows, in case any long distance fighting was needed.

And now we stood just before the reeds with the king, two new guards, and several captains. King Albert had changed his clothes, and he was now wearing simple leather armor and a forest green cloak, prepared for his journey into the enemy camp. I could not help but fear what might happen.

"Isaac, Garet," said the king ceremoniously. "It is with great sadness that we watch you depart, but also with great hope. The road ahead will be perilous, but we believe that you will prevail. Go with the good graces of all of Basil."

A lump formed in my throat as we shook the hands of our king and captains.

"Your Majesty," I said. He looked at me expectantly, and I struggled to say the words. I hated how my voice wavered when I did. "Come back to Bale soon."

"Not to worry, Isaac," he said with a joy that I could not feel. "We will all be back, safe and sound, before you know it."

Then turning to Garet, I forced out a grin, which he returned half-heartedly. We had walked into danger many times before, but nothing quite like this. Would we both return to this place? I recognized the words hidden behind his eyes.

 _Whatever it takes_ , he said.

 _Whatever it takes_ , I replied with a nod.

I grabbed the reins of my horse and stroked his nose affectionately. Something about the way he nuzzled me made me feel just a little better. We led our horses to the edge of the water and looked back on the city one last time. As the last of the twilight cast itself over the houses, memories came rushing back to me. Garet and I had grown up here, taken our first steps here, enlisted in the military here. We had trained here, fought here. And now we were leaving, maybe for the last time. I shifted my gaze to the castle and the flag of Basil flying high in the breeze. I prayed that we might return one day.

Then we walked out into lake.

The first hour was a sullen mixture of trudging through mud and swimming next to the horses. We would have ridden them, but staying dry was the least of our concerns, and we knew the horses would need the stamina later in the journey. Repeatedly, I glanced nervously behind me, sure that someone would be following us, but nobody came. The sounds of the city grew distant as we neared the far edge of the lake, and darkness fell over us. We dared not light a torch, but allowed our eyes to adjust and traveled by moonlight.

After a time, I heard some distant shouts coming from the gate. The king was riding out. I tried not to think of what they would do to him when he arrived at the camp.

We reached the forest just as whoops and cries drifted across the plain to meet us. I took no comfort in knowing that the king was in their grasp, but at least I knew that the soldiers in the forest would likely be pulled back to celebrate their victory. We pressed on, climbing up the steep hill on foot to make any silhouette less conspicuous, and we breathed a little easier as the trees grew thicker. At last, we made it up onto the ridge, and we mounted our horses in hopes that we might travel faster.

Not a word passed between us. All had been said, and all that would need to be said from now on could be done silently. The only sounds we heard were the soft thuds of horses' hooves beneath us. Even the night's creatures seemed to be mourning the loss of the king's presence.

I estimated that we were almost safely past the barricade when we heard a faint sound in front of us. We stopped short, listening intently, and I struggled to keep my pulse down. My hand silently moved to rest on my sword hilt. But nothing came. After several minutes of waiting, we decided to move forward, our senses on high alert.

Nothing happened for another mile or so. We were about to consider speeding to a gallop when we heard another noise, this one behind us. A twig snapped, and we halted once more. Then a rustle of leaves, and we brought about our horses. The moonlight struggled to reach through the tall trees, and most of the forest floor was covered in shadow. But then a voice spoke, and we instantly drew our swords.

"What have we here?" The voice was sly, evil. Then a knight stepped out, emblazoned with the purple of Sandora, wearing commander's armor. "Kill them."

I ducked down as Garet sheathed his sword and reached for his bow. An arrow whizzed above me, and I heard a great cry of pain as Garet's horse crumpled to the ground. I swore.

"Go!" shouted Garet, standing and drawing his sword. We both understood that without a horse, this mission would ultimately fail. Now that we had been discovered, our chances had greatly dwindled, and although everything in me wanted to stay with Garet, I forced myself to turn around and run.

My horse sped quickly into a gallop, and from behind me I heard the clashing of metal ring through the trees as Garet tried to hold them off. I prayed for his safety, but before I could complete the thought, I heard him scream. Tears clouded my vision, but I did not turn back. He continued to cry out, but I pressed forward.

 _Whatever it takes._

After several minutes, I diverted to the left, eager to be free of the trees. Garet's cries had ceased, and I hoped that they had bound and gagged him, taking him to camp. But in my heart, I knew that this wasn't true.

But grief had no part of this mission. I sniffed and wiped my eyes, keeping them trained on the ground before me until at last I broke out of the forest. I knew the road was not safe, but it was the fastest way out, and I had to get out of reach of the encampment.

All night long, I sped toward the south. Only the best of Basil's horses were trained for such missions, and my steed persisted long past the time when others would have collapsed from exhaustion. Eventually, I sensed dawn's approach and veered off the road to the left, taking refuge in the trees. I did not slow until we were hugging the Serdian Mountains, and I did not stop until I found a small stream snaking its way through the trees. I dismounted, letting my horse drink deeply as I did the same. Then I sat on the forest floor, leaning against a tree, still for the first time since I left Bale. All at once, the sound of Garet's screams rang loudly in my mind, and I wept for him. The tears did not stop until I was numb and drifted off.

As the sun's rays began to creep between the leaves, I rose and woke my horse. Quickly, I mounted, and we were off. For the entire day, we traveled, not daring to stop until well past noon. My lack of sleep began to tug at my eyelids, but I rubbed them awake and continued. I stayed just out of sight of the road, using it to track my progress. I had already sped well past Hoax, and I cursed myself for not stopping to exchange horses. But I couldn't go back.

Night began to fall once again, and I begrudgingly conceded to my drooping eyes and stopped briefly, only allowing myself a couple hours of sleep. Then I was off again, speeding through the darkness. Sometime in the morning, I found myself leading my horse precariously over a rocky outcrop. A half-mile later, the trees broke, and I saw a great valley to my left, silvery water flowing down the middle, illuminated by the moon's rays. I had reached the marshland. Perhaps if I kept a good pace, I could reach Lohan by nightfall tomorrow.

Morning broke over the land, sending a cascade of sunlight on my path. I rode until what I guessed was nine o'clock before stopping within earshot of the road. It had occurred to me that Sandora might transport the king this way, as it was easier than going over the mountains, and that I may be able to rescue him before I even reached Lohan. That is, if they were taking him to Doel and he wasn't already dead. But perhaps I just listened to give me some hope that he was alive.

I continued to travel close to the road as the day pressed on, straining my ears to listen for any sounds.

It was just past noon when something finally came. I could not mistake it; the sounds of a carriage. I dismounted quickly and ran to the edge of the trees, glancing down the road. It came into view as it rounded a corner, along with two heavily armed guards on horseback at either side, and I took a sharp breath as I saw that it was indeed the carriage of Imperial Sandora. The lightning crest of the emperor himself adorned the sides.

 _Smart_ , I thought. _No one would dare search Doel's personal carriage. Except maybe me_.

I flung myself into the road, but the carriage didn't even slow. I drew my sword and held it out as the guards sped by, and a moment later the feeling of sliced flesh ran up my hand, and one of the horses fell to the ground, its front leg missing. The carriage ground to a halt several feet up the road as the knight struggled to push the horse's body off him. I had precious little time.

Stomping forward, I pressed my blade against his throat and shouted, "Where is the king?"

He did little more than scowl, and I let my blade cut him slightly as I prepared to ask again. But just then I heard a familiar voice call out from the carriage.

"Isaac! Leave me! Run!" A loud thump came from the carriage, and the voice was muffled. I looked up wildly. The king was alive. There was no mistaking his voice, and without hesitation I charged forward.

"Go," growled the other guard as he rounded on me. Before I could react, the carriage sped away, and my heart sank. The burly guard reached for a bow, and I quickly realized my mistake.

I turned and ran, my mind bent on reaching my horse, when a whistle ran through the air behind me. With a small _thwump_ , I felt pain explode in my back, and I screamed as I tumbled to the ground. I scrambled to my feet, every breath a sharp pain, and heard another arrow flit past my right knee. At last, I reached my horse and mounted him as quickly as possible before urging him into a gallop.

At first, I headed east toward the mountains. I knew that the guard would follow me, and I didn't want him knowing my destination. After I could no longer hear the pounding of his horse, I turned and sped south once more, determined to reach Lohan.

But the arrow in my back had pierced deeply. The jostling of the horse was agony, as was each and every breath. After a time, I was unsure if I was even pulling in air anymore. Several times, darkness danced before my eyes, but I did not stop. I tried to focus on something, anything, to keep me awake.

 _Where are they taking him?_

I played the scene over and over in my head. Doel's symbol would likely mean that they were headed to the Black Castle, but the emperor was notorious for hating to have "filthy prisoners" corrupting his home. _Think, Isaac_ , I said. It was difficult. The heat of the day was upon me, and I struggled to breathe. I feared that I may not survive long enough. I could feel the hot blood soaking the saddle beneath me.

Then the image of the guard rang in my mind. I recognized his uniform, but from where? My dazed mind struggled to connect the ideas together, until finally it snapped into place.

 _Hellena_.

I had to reach Lohan. I had to tell Sir Lavitz. Or else the king would die.

I don't know how, but I held on. The sun creeped down again behind the Western Mountains, and an hour or so later, my hazy eyes made out the city. The great tent of the Hero Competition stood proudly before me, and I gathered a small amount of hope. _It's too bad_ , I thought. _Garet and I had wanted to go this year._

The pain of his death rushed back, and the weak response of my heart foreboded ill. I knew that I would not be leaving Lohan alive.

 _As long as I get there_.

Urging my horse forward and struggling to stay aright, I trotted through the open gate. I dimly registered the cries and gasps as the people of the city saw my bloodied back. I shook my head and tried to take a deep breath, only met by intense pain.

I tried to focus once more on my dimming memory. The king had said that Lavitz was staying at the One-Eyed Crow. Grateful for my many visits to Lohan, I wound my way through the streets knowingly, ignoring the fearful cries around me, and stopped just before the inn. I tried to dismount, but my legs collapsed beneath me, and I fell hard to the ground. Barely comprehending the piercing pain in my arm as the bone cracked under my weight, I struggled to my feet, the shouts of many filling my ears, and burst through the door.

Taking a painful breath, I steeled myself and shouted, "Sir Lavitz!" Several men and women were eating in the dining hall, and they gasped or screamed as they saw me. I didn't care. The innkeeper rushed to me, but I shoved him aside and shouted again, "Sir Lavitz!" I forced my legs to take me to the stairs, but I collapsed onto them, unable to make it one step further.

 _So this is how it ends_ , I thought. _Garet died in vain. And so will I._

My eyes closed. I tried to take one more breath. And then the pounding of footsteps. Heavy hands pulling at me. I faced the light. The face before me...

"Sir Lavitz," I said weakly. "I won't die in vain."

His mouth moved. His deep voice. I had to speak.

"Sir. Bale. It's... been captured."

Another sound. I breathed in. Nothing but pain. Just a few more sentences...

"Sandora came and surprised us. A siege... The king... King Albert gave himself up. For the people."

Darkness. The light left. A little jolt. One more thing to say. Mutterings around me, and then:

"Where is King Albert?"

One more word. Just one more... One...

"Hellena..."

And the night ended.


	35. The Road to the Past

He woke with a grinding pain in the back of his head. The world slowly came to light around him, and his eyes struggled to focus. He could vaguely feel the sheets above him, the mattress below, and that smell... He was in the inn.

The inn... The One-Eyed Crow in Lohan. Where the Hero Competition took place. Dart had fought in it... and then...

He jolted upright. Nobody was in the dark room, but his heart was racing. Memories of the night before flooded back to him in a rush: the soldier, the blood, the arrow, the king. King Albert was in danger.

He leapt out of his bed, but stopped short when he saw a form in the other. The sheet was pulled over it, and he could not really make it out, but it seemed to hold the rough shape of a body.

 _Is Dart still sleeping?_ he wondered. _What time is it?_

But something was wrong. He stepped over to the bed and lifted a shaky hand. Maybe it had all been a bad dream. Maybe there was a happy letter from the king downstairs, inviting them back to the safe castle. Maybe this really was Dart, still asleep in the early hours of the morning.

He pulled back the sheet and cried out. Before him lay the cold stare of the knight from before, who had delivered news of the siege on Bale. He struggled to draw in breath, stumbling backward. Suddenly, blood was pooling on the sheets, dripping on the floor. He screamed and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see any more.

But then he felt heat and wind on his face. Opening his eyes again, he saw Bale. He stood on the balcony of Indels Castle, overlooking the city, engulfed in flame. A voice cried out from behind him.

"Lavitz!" He wanted to turn, to see the face. He could hear the pain in that voice, but his muscles would not respond to his commands.

"Lavitz!" it cried again, this time in pain. The fires grew closer, edging their way toward him, and he tried to move.

Once more, the voice rang out. "Lavitz, please help me! Please!"

This was it. The flames licked at his feet while his heart pounded. He needed to help. He had to help.

A piercing shriek rang through his mind, and a moment later, his feet hit the bare floor of the inn.

"Albert!" he screamed.

He crashed to his knees, heart pounding, tears streaming down his face. He struggled to breathe. Several hands reached out to him, and he heard familiar voices call his name as the hands lifted him off the floor.

"Lavitz, it was just a dream!"

He turned his eyes up and met the icy blue of Dart's, filled with concern.

"Dart," he said weakly.

"It's me," replied Dart. "You're in Lohan. With friends."

Lavitz glanced around the room. Shana was close to him, supporting his other arm. Haschel stood nearby, and Rose watched eerily from the corner. Taking several deep breaths, Lavitz steadied himself, and Dart and Shana pulled back. He struggled to grip onto reality, but the horrifying dream was still berating his mind.

"The king," he said. "We have to-"

"We will," interrupted Dart. "But we have to talk before we just rush out without a plan."

Nodding, Lavitz fell onto the bed and put his face in his hands, elbows piercing his knees a little too sharply. He could still see the dead eyes, the blood, the fire. He could still hear the king's voice shouting.

"The soldier," he said suddenly, eyes trained on Dart's empty bed. "Where is he?"

A shadow passed over the room, and Shana answered softly.

"He's... gone. After last night, the city guards came and took the body. We asked if we could bury him, but they needed to look over it first."

 _Last night..._ "What time is it?"

"Still morning," said Dart. "Probably a couple hours until noon."

"So we can leave soon?" The cries rang in the back of his head, and he stood abruptly. His head swam, but he ignored it. "We have to get to King Albert."

"Rushing off with no information is the best way to get you killed," inserted Haschel, his harsh tone making Lavitz flinch. "You should know this better than anyone, Lavitz. When a knight loses self-control, his lord cannot be saved."

"I..." began Lavitz. Then shaking his head, "I know. I'm sorry, guys."

Ignoring the apology, Haschel continued. "That soldier caused quite an uproar in the city. I woke early this morning to find out any more information, and as fate would have it, a courier came just after dawn, crying out the news about Bale."

"What happened?"

"It seems that a mighty company of Sandora soldiers managed to sneak their way all the way north to Bale, where they laid the city under siege with the promise that it would end should the king offer himself as prisoner. After a few days, he did so, to protect the people, but they didn't leave, of course. Judging from the sound of it, I'd say your knight was lucky to make it out alive."

Lavitz's mind reeled. "Can we make it back? Free the city?"

"No. There are almost two thousand soldiers outside the gates."

"But we're dragoons," he protested. "We should be able to-"

"Even dragoons have their limits," interrupted Rose. "It would be foolish to attack without an army."

Settling onto the bed once more, Lavitz felt tears pushing at his eyes. He knew there was no stopping them; he let them fall. Was this how Dart had felt with Shana sick? This feeling of helplessness, of failure, grief, and pain. The feeling that some small thing done differently could have changed everything. How much time had they wasted at the tournament while King Albert had suffered?

He sensed Shana sitting next to him, comforting him as she had that day in the Seventh Fort.

"We're going to rescue King Albert," she said softly.

"She's right," said Dart. "We'll leave before the day is out."

"Shana," said Lavitz, wiping his face. "To do that, we'll have to go back to Hellena Prison."

He did not imagine the fear and pain that washed over her face when she said, "I know." But she smiled as she added, "But it won't be as a prisoner this time."

He grinned at that. They would not be prisoners. They would not be bound. They were dragoons, and they would raid the prison with all the power and wrath that was warranted by such treason.

* * *

Later that day, they stood outside the city, across the great merchant road and surrounded by trees. They'd spent an hour digging into the hard earth, sweating with every push of the shovel, until a grave had been formed among the tough roots of the trees. A constant breeze, courtesy of Lavitz, had kept him and Haschel from overheating in the heat of the day, although Dart hadn't really been affected. Now, with the work done, Dart and Lavitz carefully lowered the soldier's body into the ground before covering it again with earth.

Lavitz couldn't help the tears that flooded his eyes as he spoke the traditional words of burial used in the Serdian military. His lips trembled, and more than once, he had to pause to steady his voice. Rose stood by somberly, Shana wept openly, and Dart seemed merely uncomfortable. Haschel, however, showed a remarkable amount of reverence that Lavitz would never have expected from him.

At last, they stood in silence, and Lavitz wiped the tears from his face.

"I didn't even know his name," he said.

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Shana through a quiet sob.

"He gave his life for his country. For the king. And I can't remember his name."

"Nobody can blame you for that," insisted Dart.

"But I've seen him before!" protested Lavitz. "I've had dinner with him. I think... I think I remember... I don't know. He had a friend. They were always together. But I..." Breaking down into sobs, he fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands. "I can't remember his name..."

"Lavitz," said Dart gently, kneeling beside him. "We can remember him, even if we don't know his name. We owe it to him to get up and keep moving. That's the best way to honor his sacrifice."

"He's right," said Rose, stepping forward. "We've done all we can for him. It's time for us to get moving. Or have you forgotten about your king so easily?"

Rage flared inside Lavitz. To accuse him of forgetting his sovereign was insulting beyond belief, and he stood abruptly, tears still wetting his face, and rounded on her.

"Don't you _ever_ -" He stopped midsentence, even as Rose seemed disgustingly pleased with herself. He couldn't afford an outburst like this. Even after what had happened, he was still a knight of Basil. He was still the leader of the First Knighthood.

Or was he? With Bale captured, Basil was in splinters. His knighthood was gone, dead, left behind without even a burial. What was he now? A lone soldier with barely the power to control his own emotions?

He took a deep breath. Whatever he was, he would still save King Albert.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at her. "I haven't forgotten him. I never could. And we're going to go get him."

"How?" interjected Haschel. "I've heard of Hellena. It's supposed to be impenetrable."

"Not entirely," replied Lavitz with a glance at Dart.

"Yeah, remember?" said Dart. "I broke in once, and then all three of us broke out. And that was before we had dragoon spirits."

"I see..." said Haschel thoughtfully. "Do you have a plan then?"

Lavitz shook his head. "Not yet, but we can make one up along the way. Let's go." And with that he turned on his heel and headed for the city.

An hour later, the five were riding out of the city gates and turning south. Although they were in a great hurry, they didn't want to become a spectacle; they maintained a slow walk for almost a mile while the city was still visible. The slow pace pulled against Lavitz's heart, which was already much farther south with the king. During the ride, he brought up a mental map of Serdio and tried to estimate how long it would be until they arrived. With a sigh of frustration, he settled on three days, maybe two if they were quick.

"We're going to make it," said Dart from just behind him. Glancing back, Lavitz tried to smile as Dart drew his horse up closer. "We haven't failed yet, and we won't. We'll rescue the king."

"If we can get there fast enough."

"What makes you think the king is even still alive?" chimed in Rose. "They could have executed him as soon as he made it to the Sandora camp."

"No," said Lavitz, shaking his head. "They would have taken him prisoner. Doel is all about showmanship; he'll want to parade King Albert around for a little while to flaunt his victory. Besides... Doel probably wants something else."

"Like what?" asked Dart.

Instantly, Lavitz regretted his words. What Doel wanted was a sacred secret of Basil, one that should not be divulged to just anyone. As far as he knew, he was one of four people who even knew of its existence. _Five, I guess_ , he considered. Doel must have known. But although he trusted Dart, Lavitz was not sure that he was ready to hand off his beloved nation's secrets so easily. _Perhaps... limit the truth_ , he compromised.

"There is a... treasure that marks the true king of Serdio. Only the reigning monarch knows where it is, plus a few trusted advisors. It is likely that Doel wants it, and will try to get the information out of King Albert before he kills him."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt lesser for them. Already these people knew more than any civilian or castle servant in Bale knew. What was he becoming? Handing these people such valuable information put his own life on the line. Would the king even be happy to see him? Or would he chastise him for his inaction? For giving up so much for these people? The look of disappointment from King Albert would be enough to crush him.

"Then we can use that to our advantage," announced Dart. "We just have to make it to the prison before Doel decides he has no more use of him."

Nodding, Lavitz said, "Exactly." Then glancing back at the distant city on the edge of the horizon, he added, "So let's pick up the pace."

He urged his horse into a gallop, the others following suit. They could travel by road for most of the day, but as they eased closer to Kazas, Lavitz knew that they would be in greater danger. They would have to leave the road in favor of the dark trees and hope that secrecy could carry them the rest of the way. No doubt, Emperor Doel had already received word of a dying Basilian soldier in Lohan and had put his soldiers on high alert to make sure nobody tried to make it to the prison.

They rode hard for the next several hours, and soon the great Bay of Aquaria shone brightly on their right. The ocean water sloughed noisily against the rocky shore, giving music to the rough beat of the horses' hooves. An hour later, they had to maneuver precariously on the narrowing road between the cliffs of the Serdian Mountains and the slick rocks dipping into the ocean.

Lavitz had traveled this road many times in the past, and he knew that it was the fastest way to get to Kazas from Lohan. However, he also knew it to be the most dangerous. While he was wearing his forest green Basil armor, no Sandora soldier would let them pass under the guise of simple travelers or mercenaries. All he could do was pray that no soldiers crossed their path.

Eventually the road widened again, the rocky ground giving way to a lush forest, just as the sun began to sink into the bay. As the light dwindled, they slowed as Lavitz indicated that they should leave the road. He hated to do so, as it would greatly slow their travel time, but he couldn't risk getting caught and taken to Kazas. The stakes were too high. Already the sacrifice of the Basilian soldier played before his mind, and the dead, empty eyes from his dream. He could not let the king join that nightmare.

For another couple hours, they rode on, weaving through the trees. They grew ever tighter, and Lavitz's irritation only built as their progress seemed to all but stop. Eventually, they found a small clearing and decided to make camp there. As they all dismounted, it was clear that Haschel was exhausted, being the only one of them without dragoon power, and Lavitz felt guilty that they had not stopped sooner. However, Haschel had made no complaint, and didn't seem to be preparing to argue now. Pleased, Lavitz decided that he and Dart could rotate watches and let the others sleep.

"I don't think we should make a fire tonight," he said casually. He may have been putting on a brave face, but in reality, he was struggling to contain the fear and worry that had been coursing through him since they'd left Lohan. If not for him, none of these people would be walking into danger, and he wanted them to feel safe, if only for another two days.

"He's right," mumbled Haschel, who was already lying down, sprawled across his bedroll. "The light could..." He moved his hand lazily toward the south. "Could let 'em know."

Lavitz exchanged an amused glance with Dart and Shana before Dart said, "'Let 'em know' what, Haschel?" Shana stifled a giggle, and a minute later, loud snores filled the clearing.

"Now _that's_ what will tell them where we are," laughed Lavitz.

Stepping over to him, Dart grinned, kicked Haschel lightly in the side, and said, "Hey, roll over! You snore like an old man."

Haschel jolted, then rolled onto his side and mumbled something incoherent. Thankfully, the snoring dwindled to a minor rustle, and the rest continued to make camp. As movement died down, silence fell over them, and the sounds of the night crept in.

Lavitz missed the warmth of the fire, but he was content to be close to his friends. Rose had already lay down to sleep, but Dart and Shana were still sitting up. Although clouds had covered the bright light of the moon, Lavitz was still fairly certain that both of them were watching him. After several more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Lavitz spoke.

"You guys can go to sleep. I'll take first watch."

"Lavitz..." said Shana gently. After a moment, he looked up to meet her soft gaze. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," he said, turning away to look at the dark trees. The delicate knot of his emotions was threatening to come undone, and he did not want them to see it. For the first time since he was very young, he was ashamed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Without thinking, he scoffed. "What is there to talk about?" he asked skeptically. Shana's delicate words may as well have been a sword, cutting through the knot and splaying it open to the world. "My failure as a knight? My loss of self-control? My absence during Bale's greatest time of need? There's nothing to talk about, because those things are in the past. They already happened. I can't go back and change them now." He took in a breath, sorry for his outburst. Shana drew back from his harsh tone, and regret prickled in his chest. He could already feel the tears working their way out of his eyes, and he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, Shana. I shouldn't have said it like that. I'm just... frustrated."

"Then talk to us about it," she pleaded. "We're your friends. You can tell us anything."

Sending glances between them, Lavitz contemplated. Shana was sincere, and Dart looked uncomfortable but earnest. Why had it suddenly become so hard to talk to them? What had been effortless just days before, now left him feeling weak and vulnerable. But these were his friends, as Shana had said. They'd been there for him when no one else was.

"I feel like... like it's my fault," he began. "That King Albert got captured. If I had been in Bale when the attack came, maybe I could have done something to help. And now... what is a knight with no home to protect? And what if we're too late? What if King Albert is dead when we get there? I'll have lost everything. I won't even know who I am anymore."

"You're not defined by where you come from, no matter how grand or splendid it is," replied Shana. "And whatever happens, you will still be you. You are kind, thoughtful, generous, and selfless. You're honorable. You have been the best friend to us that we could have asked for. It wasn't some knight who's taken us this far. It was you. You're not just a knight of Basil and servant of a king. You're Lavitz."

"She's right," interrupted Dart. "We wouldn't have gotten this far without you. We followed you before we even really knew what you were about. And this isn't any different. We're following you right now because of your friendship, not just out of a sense of duty to the throne."

The tears fell freely now. All at once, he realized that these people were his home. He belonged with them, more than he had belonged anywhere else. He'd known nothing but war since before his father died, and then Dart and Shana had changed all of that. They had woken him out of a stupor that had been sitting over him for fifteen years. To think that he may soon be free of it all... If they could just get to King Albert, they might just be able to end the war, and he could finally take a vacation.

"Thank you..." he struggled to say. After a moment, able to breathe evenly again, he added, "I've been fighting my demons for so long and just trying to be the man my father wanted me to be, that I lost track of who I was. I've gotten so good at being the knight of Basil that I forgot how to be Lavitz. And being with you guys has allowed me to be myself again. I couldn't ask for better friends."

As they grinned over at him, he felt a peace settle over the clearing. With Haschel and Rose asleep, it almost felt like they were back in eastern Serdio, just the three of them on the run from Hellena guards, tramping through the prairie. Life was simpler then, with only their lives to worry about, and no others. There had been no king to save, no dragoon power to fuss about, and nowhere to go but forward.

Now, of course, was much different. Settling into their bedrolls, Dart and Shana sought sleep while Lavitz sat awake, watching over them. Tilting his head back against a tree, he watched the leaves swaying in a breeze and felt it rustling his hair. With sudden realization, he rattled the shaggy mess atop his head and cursed himself for not finding a barber in Lohan. Through his years in the military, he'd grown accustomed to short hair, and this long stuff that he could grab tightly made him feel stifled. He reached for a knife just as a westerly gust rushed past, causing Shana to stir slightly.

 _Calm down. It's just hair_ , he scolded, letting the winds die. Then holding the strands up carefully, he cut through it, being careful not to scalp himself. He wasn't so sure that Shana could heal that kind of wound. A few minutes later, he ran his fingers through his short hair once again before smugly replacing the sharp blade.

 _I should probably have Shana fix it tomorrow_ , he conceded to himself. No doubt he looked like a multi-faceted blonde gemstone.

The next few hours passed dully, with no entertainment but the pulsing glow of his dragoon spirit, which he pulled out frequently. Although he believed that they were safe, he also knew that they were no more than a few miles north of Kazas, and that gave him pause. It was a comfort to know that they were no longer helpless warriors, but powerful dragoons. Only Haschel might truly be vulnerable should they be attacked, and he seemed to be able to handle himself in a fight. Still, Lavitz grew steadily more nervous as the night wore on, and funneled his anxious energy into practicing his control of the wind. Holding a leaf in his hand, he tried to focus the wind into a point, stabbing the leaf like a needle, but it proved a difficult venture. More than once, he blew the leaf so hard that it flew away, and he was forced to retrieve another.

Finally, as his watch was coming to an end, he managed it. With a sharp whistle that he hoped wouldn't wake the others, the wind shot through the leaf at amazing speeds, opening a tiny hole no bigger than a sewing needle. With utter satisfaction, he repeated the process several times until he had spelled out an _L_ with the small dots. Grinning widely, he pocketed the leaf, then stood and walked over to Dart, who he woke with a jolt before lying down to sleep.

* * *

"Oof!"

He fell face-first with a grunt onto the black stone floor. A perpetual breeze ran over him, forcing him to blink repeatedly. He licked his lips, dried and cracked from so long without water.

"Get up!" cried a voice behind him.

Rolling onto his bare back, feeling the cold of the stone against his skin, he sat up and stood. His aching wrists screamed from behind him, the irons rubbing against the sensitive skin as the guard pulled sharply on a chain, almost sending him to the ground once again. But he remained steady, taking several weary steps toward the burly man, who grinned with yellow and black teeth as he locked the chain to a pillar and tugged to make sure it would stay. Then the guard turned and headed for the stairs, several feet beyond the reach of the chains.

"Wait!" he called out, and the guard turned. "Please, I am in need of water."

With a cruel smile, the guard said, "You have no servants here, Your Majesty." And he turned down the stairs.

Sighing heavily, King Albert sat down and leaned awkwardly against the pillar. His shoulders were sore from days of holding this strained position, and he wanted nothing more than to stretch his arms. But his wrists were rubbed raw from his vain efforts to escape his fetters, and he could not quite bring himself to continue to try. It seemed a futile effort.

Glancing around the room, he assessed his situation. He sat on a round platform high above the earth, covered with a ceiling supported with seven great columns arranged in a circle. Between the columns, he could see far out into the wilds of Serdio. To the west lay the Serdian Mountains, to the north the rolling hills of eastern Serdio, and to the south and east, endless ocean. He would have enjoyed the view had the circumstances been different.

He had to believe that his plan would work. Lavitz would get the message and come for him. If not... He hated to consider what evils may come to his people.

He knew that Isaac had gotten at least most of the way to Lohan, but had also tried to take on the Hellena guards protecting the carriage. The king recalled the familiar voice as the Basilian soldier called out in search of him, so brave in the face of such odds. He remembered shouting at him to leave and run, receiving a painful fist on his jaw in return, but there was no way of knowing if Isaac had managed to escape alive. All that was left to the king was hope. Blind hope.

The merciless wind continued to whip past him, working strands of hair out of the loose ponytail struggling to hold them back. No matter how abrasive and irritating the hair became, he could not work his hands free to brush it back into place. For the next several minutes, he wished desperately that he had cut it short long ago.

Suddenly, heavy footfalls sounded from the stairs, and two men eased into his sight. One was the same guard as before, carrying a bucket from which could be heard the sloshing of water. The other was a great, ugly man, wearing trousers, a cape that was far too short for his tall figure, and a horned helmet. His left hand hefted a heavy club, but most noticeable was his bulging belly, holding all the food shipments of the past several weeks. The smaller guard stepped forward and placed the bucket of water just within reach of the chain.

"Fruegel," breathed Albert.

"You've heard of me," the brute replied smugly. "And of course, I've heard of you, _Your Majesty_." The last two words reeked of mockery, and the king swallowed. "Come, we brought you refreshments." He gestured to the bucket.

"How am I to drink when my hands are yet bound?"

"Oh, this is no royal castle, where you are waited on hand and foot, and your every whim is indulged. You'll have to make do without hands or cup."

Disdain rose in the king's heart, but he could not deny the burning thirst in his throat. Stumbling to his feet, he approached the bucket and knelt before it, then hesitated.

"Yes, O great king," mocked Fruegel once more. " _Drink it_. Like a _dog_."

Struggling to contain his anger, the king focused on the water. Being a king made him no better than any of his people, and he would not let his pride be his downfall. He bent forward and drank deeply of the water, though it tasted strongly of metal. With no hands available to stop it, several locks of hair fell in with a quiet splash, and when he pulled back, the cold water trickled down his back. He stood and glared up at Fruegel.

"So what does the good emperor want with me?" he asked, not deigning to sound grateful for such a trite gift.

"If your people could see you now..." said Fruegel. "What would they think of such a disgraced king?"

Ignoring the taunt, the king asked again, "What does Doel want?"

"How am I to know?" asked Fruegel. "He doesn't tell me his plans. All that I know is that I'm to keep you alive for two days. And then..." He bent forward until they were face to face; the king did not recoil. "I'll kill you. _Slowly_. Like you deserve."

Albert ignored the shudder that ran down his spine at the gleeful anticipation in Fruegel's voice, instead returning his fierce gaze until the warden turned and marched down the stairs. The guard followed, taking the bucket with him, and the fallen king returned to the pillar, easing himself onto the ground.

Night was falling around him, and he turned his gaze west to see the final rays of sunlight fading behind the mountains. He knew that he would find little sleep tonight, if any, and steeled himself for what lay ahead. Surely, his uncle had not fallen so far. Surely, he would not kill him in cold blood.

But then again, he had been sure that Doel would never take him captive, either. He had been sure that he would never secede, that he would never revolt, that he would never attack Bale. It seemed that Doel was now capable of anything. Whatever good had been left inside him was now gone, replaced by a bloodthirsty, power-hungry warmonger.

The king struggled not to weep. He tried to force himself to believe that Lavitz was on his way, but hope seemed as distant as his city. Fervently, he prayed to all the gods that Lavitz would come before his two days were up. He could not bear the thought of his kingdom being ruled by a dictator like Emperor Doel.


	36. The Unyielding Nature of Time

Why had she decided to follow these people?

They were nothing in the grand scheme of things, only tiny waves rushing about on the vast ocean of time, disappearing in a short second. And yet, she was drawn to them.

As the years had passed, she'd tried to convince herself to travel alone, stay solitary, avoid relationships. They always ended badly anyway; what was the point? The words of Shirley still stung every time they echoed in her mind: she had changed, and not entirely for the better.

But, she supposed, that was the cost of the life she had decided to live.

Now, these wretched people were bringing her closer, step by step, inch by inch, back to the woman she used to be. And she hated it.

As they rode along through the thick trees, Rose recalled a simpler time when she passed through these woods, alone and on foot. Back then, she traveled between twilight and dawn, keeping to the darkness. Now, the sun peeked through the leaves, irritating her skin and making her feel exposed and vulnerable. But she had grown accustomed to the feeling, and only occasionally had to sift darkness over her exposed skin to calm the irritation.

Lifting her eyes, she looked through the trees. At the head of their long procession sat Lavitz, proud and dutiful as ever, leading them southeast along the edge of the mountains. She eyed his freshly-cropped hair, a blatant disaster until Shana had graciously fixed the problem that morning. Although Rose respected Lavitz's devoted service to Basil, she couldn't help but be irritated by it as well. Any allegiances she had borne had long since died, and she no longer saw the purpose of loyalty. It seemed a futile and naïve behavior. Or maybe, he just reminded her of the time when her allegiances had run strong. There was a time when she would have run head-first into danger to rescue someone she cared about, but those days were long gone. She had since accepted that all people die, and there was no escaping fate.

She was the only one who had succeeded, and she would be the last.

Running down the line, she eyed her companions, if that was what you called acquaintances you traveled with. When she was being truly objective, it seemed as if each of them represented a facet of who she used be: Lavitz her loyalty, Dart her devotion, and Shana her innocence. She hated the reminders, and daily tried to invent a reason to leave them. But where would she go? Wherever dragoons gathered, important things would happen, and she knew that the most interesting events would form around this group of people. And it was about time she had some decent entertainment.

As much as she hated to admit it, she'd grown comfortable with them. Sometimes, it felt like the early part of her life, a time spent cavorting around with her friends, turning a blind eye to responsibilities until they became too great to ignore. She'd actually enjoyed her time with Dart in Lohan, watching the matches in the arena and criticizing sloppy techniques. For the first time in... forever, she'd felt wanted. Appreciated.

Even Shana had come to confide in her and get validation for her emotions, and she'd had many conversations with Lavitz about Dart and Shana. Perhaps, she was letting them too close to her. She tried to keep them at bay, or even leave them behind, but every time she tried, something grabbed hold of her and pulled her back. She desperately wanted to break the relationships now, before they became something dangerous. But, she feared that she may already be too late.

"Hey." Her concentration broken, she turned to see Haschel and forced herself not to roll her eyes. Of all these people, he was the only one that gave her true pause. His intentions with them were hazy at best, and she didn't like what little she knew of him. To make matters worse, he was a horrendous flirt, and if she hadn't threatened to cut off his arm a few days ago, she doubted that he ever would have stopped. He seemed intent on cracking her shell, to get into the meat hidden inside, but she would never let that happen.

"Have you ever been to this prison?" he asked.

"No," she replied simply, avoiding eye contact.

"I've heard terrible stories," he pressed. "I worry about what they're putting the king through right now."

She remained silent. After watching her warily for a minute, he spoke again.

"You don't like me much, do you?"

"I don't know you."

"I don't know you, either, and I like you."

"We're different."

"Why do you shut people out?" he asked.

 _Incessant questions,_ her mind groaned, and she turned to glare at him. He recoiled, and she called the darkness to her, wrapping it around her in the barest sense, but achieving her desired intent. Haschel raised his hands in surrender. Reluctantly, she let the darkness fade as she resumed her stony glare into the forest ahead.

"Alright, alright," he said calmly, but she could just hear the trembling behind his voice. "One day, if you ever want to talk about it, we'll listen. That's what friends do."

 _Friends_ , she scoffed. He didn't even know the meaning of the word. And how could he? It may have been a long time since she'd had true friends, but she knew that he was not among them. But maybe... maybe the others... _No_ , said a forceful voice in her head. _Not friends. You don't need friends. You don't even want friends. They leave, they die. They don't come back_.

"Then maybe we could talk about something else," suggested Haschel.

"Like what?" She didn't even try to hide her irritation.

"Like dragoons. How does that work exactly?"

She sighed. The same rhetoric again and again. "Dragoon spirits choose someone to wield their power, and then that person becomes a dragoon. They use the power concealed within the dragoon spirit to wield magic, manipulating one of the seven elements."

"I've always heard there were four. Fire, water, earth, and wind."

"Yes, everyone seems to forget light, dark, and thunder."

"Right... And you're dark... Shana's light, Dart is fire, and Lavitz is wind?"

"Yes."

"Wait," he said suddenly. "So there are three more dragoon spirits out in the world?"

"Somewhere, yes."

"Do you know where?"

She shot him a skeptical glance. "How would I know something like that?" Visions of an ancient ruin flitted through her mind.

He shrugged. "If anyone did, it would be you."

 _I'm not the only one who would know_ , she thought. Although she was unsure of the locations of any of the other dragoon spirits, she had the vaguest of ideas. What truly puzzled her was how someone claiming to be Emperor Diaz had gotten their hands on the ones they'd found, as Greham had claimed. Who would know where they were except the great leader? Was it possible that he had survived all this time?

"How did you get your dragoon spirit?" he asked.

Her teeth ground together unpleasantly as she clenched her jaw. She hated his personal questions, and suddenly wished that she were talking to Lavitz, who would always tread carefully around her past. And yet, unbidden memories came flooding back to her with just the one question, and for a moment, she felt that she was the same timid little girl she had once been. She saw the trees, the glade, and him. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, and she willed it to stop.

"It was a long time ago. I found it... in the north." _Why did I say that?_

"You're not going to give me the details, are you?"

She shook her head slightly. She smelled the evergreens, felt the heat of his hand in hers, his chest keeping her warm in the bitter cold of winter.

A twig snapped, dragging her back to the present. She forcefully ignored Haschel, and eventually, he took the hint and rode forward to talk to the others. Effectively alone, she let her shoulders drop, breathing in deeply. It was not often she relived the grief, and she fought to keep her breathing even. A moment later, she took a deep breath and buried the emotions under layers of rubble, back into their tomb that Haschel had split open with just a few words. Once again, she was the dark dragoon.

For several more hours, they traveled in silence. Rose sensed the tension mounted around them, but ignored it. The time passed dully, with little but the movement of the sun to track it. At last, the trees thinned, and Lavitz urged them into a canter, eager to get to the prison. Eventually, their path turned south as the southern tip of the Serdian Mountains blocked their path. Lavitz cursed as he realized the time they had lost traveling through the forest and suggested that they stop a few hours before sundown and then travel through the night. Rose couldn't deny the sweet appeal of moving under the cover of darkness, but hid her enthusiasm and let the others decide. After they all agreed, they traveled for a few more hours until the sun started crawling toward the horizon once again. They stopped near a small stream running down the mountains toward the sea, letting the horses drink their fill while they refilled their waterskins and made camp.

"I'll take watch," offered Lavitz. "You guys get some sleep."

Dart opened his mouth to protest, but Rose spoke first: "I got it. You sleep."

"I'm not so sure I can," replied Lavitz, and she saw the pit of worry inside him. But more than this, she saw the dark circles under his eyes and the limp way he walked about.

"You'll be fine. I'll take watch."

His eyes were a mixture of gratitude and regret as they bored into her soul, and she turned away, setting herself up against a tree. The camp felt confined in the tight crevices of the forest. Every piece of ground was covered in bony roots, and Rose watched, quite amused, as each person constantly turned about in a vain effort to find comfort. Eventually, Haschel spoke up.

"This is impossible," he complained. "All these roots, and it's not nearly dark enough to sleep."

"You only have a few hours," said Dart. "Maybe you should shut up. I bet that would help."

A soft chuckle rang out from Lavitz, who appeared to be the most accustomed to such frustrating sleeping conditions. Rose wondered if he would really be able to sleep, or if any of them would. Lavitz's plan was a good one, but they would definitely need their strength when wandering into a high-security prison.

"Here," she said, closing her eyes to focus. She generated a wave of darkness and let it flow over the camp, carefully disconnecting it from the terror that usually accompanied it, until it covered all but Shana. A couple gasps rang out as Haschel and Dart opened their eyes to what appeared to be dusk, and Rose noticed Shana visibly pull away from the dark cloud, though she was several feet from it.

"That's crazy," said Haschel, lifting his hand to ogle it in the darkness. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," she said simply. "Now get to sleep. I'm tired of hearing your sad excuses for conversations."

"No need to be so mean about it," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Rose," whispered Lavitz, so softly that she didn't think anyone else heard. She glanced at him. He already appeared to be asleep, but that didn't seem likely, given the thoughts that likely plagued him. She felt a trickle of compassion for his situation. The urgency he felt - that intense desire to save someone close to him - was something that she had felt herself. Every day, her failure plagued her, and for the briefest of moments, she wished every success upon Lavitz.

She turned away abruptly, focusing instead on holding the darkness in place.

* * *

The king had gotten the barest amounts of sleep the night before, and now he could not help but doze against the pillar. As his head dipped forward, his unkempt hair blew about, sliding down over his shoulders that were still so tight from the shackles. A moment later, a tight pain shot through his right shoulder as the muscle contracted violently, and he was jolted awake as he cried out in response. He struggled to stretch out the muscle, tilting his head as much as possible, but it would not relax. Breathing heavily, he waited, until finally the intense hurt dissipated, giving way to a dull throb.

His heavy eyes glanced about him, and he was disappointed to see that it was only late evening. The last rays of the sun pierced his eyes, and he shifted slightly until the light was hidden behind a pillar.

Laying his head back, he glared up at the dark ceiling. His body was giving up on him. Sleep was impossible to find for more than a few minutes at a time, and he had had no food since his arrival. Once a day, the guards brought him a meager amount of water, just enough to keep him alive for their purposes. His lips had cracked and bled, and his eyes constantly teared to keep from drying out. His face and chest felt raw from the constant buffeting gale, and bruises ached all over his body from the rough treatment given to him in the Sandora camp. And now, tight cramps frequented his shoulders and chest. He wondered how long he would survive.

But it did not really matter, in the end. Fruegel's orders were clear: wait until the third day, and kill him. That day was soon approaching, ever closer as the time dragged on. Once morning came, there would be nothing between the king and death. And then there would be nothing between his people and the evil dictatorship of Emperor Doel.

And yet, the barest glimmer of hope fought stalwartly to live within him. It was useless, really, and served little purpose other than to keep him alive for the next five minutes, and then the next. Although the hope dwindled with the twilight, some part of him, buried beneath the pain, exhaustion, and dehydration, believed that Lavitz would come.

Angry shouts sounded from the stairwell, and Albert perked to attention. He struggled to hear over the wind, but he thought that he recognized Fruegel's voice. The other was unknown to him, but suddenly it screamed in pain before falling silent. Then heavy footfalls ascended the stairs, and a moment later, Fruegel emerged, spattered with blood. The king grimaced.

"Good news," said Fruegel's gravelly voice. "I'm going to stay up here with you tonight."

"Why?" asked the king, his voice scratchy and barely more than a whisper.

"Let's just say... to keep you safe." A vile grin played across Fruegel's face, and Albert closed his eyes in contempt. But deep inside, the glimmer of hope strengthened. A personal guard from the head warden could only mean possibility of rescue.

He heard Fruegel sit on the other side of the platform, and silence fell, painful and awkward. It appeared to irritate Fruegel more than Albert, as the warden soon broke it.

"What kinds of perks do you have being the king?" he asked. When Albert did not acknowledge the query, Fruegel continued. "You must have all sorts of nice things lined up for you. Delicious feasts, cozy beds... And let's not forget servants that do whatever you want, day or night."

The king shifted uncomfortably. His disdain for the head warden struck him like a hammer, but he did not speak.

"What's the cost of refusing the king, I wonder?" continued Fruegel. "A prison sentence? Beheading? Surely not anything good. They must fear you." He eyed Albert, waiting for a reaction. When none came, he pressed harder. "How many servants find their way into your chambers? You must get the cream of the crop! How many women spread their legs for you in a month?"

Albert felt bile rise in the back of his mouth, and he turned away. To insinuate that he abused his power in such ways was truly vile, and he felt sick to realize that some would actually consider such things. For an instant, his mind filled with the desire to break free of his chains and throttle Fruegel until the light left his eyes. But he said nothing.

Breaking out into a deep laugh, Fruegel took a few steps closer and said, "You don't want to talk to me, O honorable king? We're going to be up here all night, after all. We should get to know each other."

"I have no means with which to speak to vulgar men," said the king through gritted teeth.

The great brute, grinning to finally get a response, neared Albert, kneeling on one knee, eager to make him more uncomfortable. It worked.

"Well, that's too bad," he said. "Because this 'vulgar man' is going to be the one to kill you tomorrow. And whether I decide to make it quick and painless, or long and agonizing, is dependent on how much you decide to anger me."

A faint smile played at the king's lips as he said, "So I die either way. Not much incentive, is it?"

Anger flashed over Fruegel, and he drew a knife from his belt and brought it down quickly into Albert's thigh. The movement was too sudden, and the king cried out as he felt the blade pierce through muscle and bone. Fruegel pulled the knife out, and blood poured forth as pain wracked the king's body. He blinked as tears caused his vision to blur, and he struggled to breathe.

" _That_ is what you get for talking back," said Fruegel, still scowling as he wiped the blade on his trousers and replaced it. Then he turned, walking away, and called something down the stairs. A moment later, a guard ran up with a bandage.

"Patch him up," growled Fruegel. "We can't have him bleeding out before morning."

The guard rushed over and hurriedly tied the bandage around the wound, causing the king to wince multiple times with unnecessary pressure. Then he turned and ran back down the stairs with a frightened glance toward the head warden.

"Get some sleep, Your Majesty," said Fruegel, settling up next to a pillar. "Big day tomorrow."

Breathing heavily, the king knew that he would find no rest tonight. Instead, he closed his eyes and turned his thoughts and prayers to Lavitz. He was the only one who could save Basil now.

* * *

Night fell, and Rose retracted her magic. All were now asleep, Haschel snoring off to the side. Rose noticed that Shana had left her dragoon spirit out of her pocket, allowing its light to keep her comfort. It made sense; without the fire, Shana would be surrounded by complete darkness, with the moon's light hidden above the trees, and it was a feeling that Rose knew would grate on her and likely keep her from resting. Rose remembered that night in Lohan, when Shana had peered too deeply at her after their short conversation. Rose had grown afraid, and reacted harshly, leaving Shana in a darkness that Rose had known would haunt her. And yet, Shana had closed the curtains again, letting Rose have the night. Such kindness was not something that Rose was familiar with. Not anymore.

While they slept, Rose felt into the night and reached over Shana, trying to pull the dark away from her, but just grew frustrated when it didn't work. She could create and manipulate darkness, but not generate light. Shana would have to do that herself. So much for trying to give back.

With a start, Rose realized that Shana had not yet had any dragoon training. Although she'd managed to heal Dart's wounds from the arena, she was far from battle-ready. A sudden worry washed over Rose, and she feared that a true darkness was lingering just around the corner, awaiting them in the prison, and that Shana wouldn't be prepared to handle it. If she couldn't transform, she couldn't fully heal anyone. Rose cursed the limitations of the human form, especially so early in a dragoon's experience. But there was no changing their situation; there was no time to train her before they got to the prison. She knew that once they were moving, they would not stop until they arrived.

She waited two more hours past sundown before waking anyone; she wanted to make sure that they got proper rest. After rousing Lavitz, she moved on to the others while he blinked away his sleep.

In twenty minutes, they were on the move again. They headed south, keeping close to the mountains for another several hours before the trees gave way to a lush grassland. The grass pods swayed to an unheard tune as a soft breeze glided over them, and Rose noticed Lavitz looking a little stronger for it. No doubt, he was glad to be out in the open, and not stifled underneath a canopy of branches.

With no trees in their way, they traveled faster now, reaching a gallop before long. The moon shone brightly overhead at first, but several thick clouds drifted in from the southern ocean, blocking the light and letting Rose feel more at ease. She could not say the same for the rest; the closer they got to the prison, the tenser everyone became.

An hour or two past midnight, they were suddenly startled by distant shouts. Glancing to her right, Rose could just make out several horseman in the distance, some of them pointing in their direction. A second later, they were speeding toward them.

"Go!" shouted Dart. But Lavitz slowed his horse, forcing the rest to stop as he whirled about to face the soldiers.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose incredulously. "We're well ahead of them!"

"They're just going to keep chasing us unless we fight them!" said Lavitz, something wild in his eyes. "We need to get them out of the way."

He steeled himself, whirling his lance as he drew it off his back, and to Rose's surprise dismounted a second later. Dart followed suit, as he always did, drawing his sword and standing next to Lavitz. Shana drew an arrow back, and Haschel leapt to the ground. _It seems you all have this handled_ , thought Rose sourly, and remained still.

Less than a minute later, the enemy soldiers were firing arrows at them, but Lavitz did little more than raise his hand to knock them aside with a powerful gust. Then the soldiers dismounted and charged. Despite the darkness, their Sandora uniforms could not be mistaken.

Rose watched silently as everyone was thrown into a frenzy. Dart and Lavitz slashed and stabbed while Haschel struck and kicked. Shana carefully aimed her bow and picked off the two archers who had been hanging back, and Rose was surprised to see a streak of light shimmer around the second arrow. As Shana grinned at her magic, Dart cut down a soldier, leaving only one alive. Lavitz beat him to his knees with a well-placed strike, blew him backward with an outstretched hand, and brought his lance down.

"Excellent slaughter," said Rose drily. "Now can we get going?"

"You didn't want to bother to help?" asked Lavitz, an edge to his voice for the first time since Rose had met him.

"You obviously didn't need it."

He said nothing else, but tightened his jaw and swung himself up onto his horse. As soon as the rest were mounted, they were off once again.

An unspoken worry now hung over them all: they were discovered by Sandora, and they were being hunted. No doubt, Hellena would be ready for them.

Only a couple hours before dawn, the ocean came into view, a vast expanse of darkness past the edge of the world. If not for the pounding of horses' hooves, Rose thought they might be able to hear the waves crashing onto the sandy shore. The tip of the Serdian Mountains jutted out into the ocean, slowly being carved back by time, and would have blocked their path completely had the road not been cut out long ago.

"There it is!" called out Lavitz. "The passage through! We're almost there!"

They rode up to the narrow passage and turned left, following the rock-cluttered path. High walls of stone towered up around them, strangely eerie in the fading moonlight. The rough ground forced them to slow down as they passed, and the irritation oozed out of Lavitz.

Suddenly, they stopped dead in their tracks. The end of the narrow passage was in sight, but just beyond it lay a barricade manned by at least thirty Hellena guards.

"How are we going to get through that?" asked Haschel quietly.

"No problem, really," replied Lavitz casually, and with that he rode forward until shouts drifted over to him.

"Halt!" cried out one of the guards. Instantly, at least a dozen arrows were trained on Lavitz's heart. Rose felt Shana tense next to her, quickly knocking an arrow as the rest of them moved forward to stand with Lavitz.

"No one is allowed to pass through, on pain of death, by order of His Majesty Doel!" said the guard.

"Luckily," called back Lavitz, "I don't care about death threats." And with that, he dismounted, flourishing his lance once more, just as Rose felt the familiar tingle from her dragoon spirit heralding a nearby transformation. Instantly, the whistle of arrows rang out as they hurtled toward him, followed by a flash of green light piercing the dark. Rose felt the painful itch over her exposed skin and threw up a barrier of darkness as wind whipped through the passage. A second later, the fully transformed Lavitz batted away the arrows and charged forward.

"Lavitz!" Dart shouted, but Lavitz did not slow. Shana released her arrow, but the powerful winds wrapping around Lavitz blew it far off course, and it shattered against the hard rock.

The wrathful dragoon descended on the barricade, summoning a storm about him. The patchwork wood was blown into splinters, and the guards were being lifted off the ground, screaming in terror. Lavitz held up his hand and clenched it into a tight fist. The air whistled in response as it was directed into tight columns, bearing aloft shards of rock and shafts of wood, boring them into each of the guards. And then all fell still and silent.

Rose was taken aback. Such a feat should only have been possible from a well-seasoned dragoon, trained through years of combat. It was with a start that she realized the power of true fealty, and wondered what Lavitz would be capable of should something happen to the king he loved so dearly. But her shock paled in comparison to the others'. Dart and Shana held their mouths agape, and Haschel looked like he might fall off his horse.

The path before them clear except for scattered rubble, Lavitz sank slowly to the ground, and with a flash reverted to his human form. He turned, and seeing everyone's faces, averted his eyes and said, "Let's go."

Mounting his horse once again, they moved forward, eager to reach the end of their journey. Shana watched with horror as they passed by the carnage, the lifeless bodies littered around, and Dart seemed grim, casting frequent glances over to Lavitz.

As they moved past the remains of the barricade, Rose lifted her eyes to the black mass that stood before them. Although she had seen Hellena Prison from a distance before, she had to admit that it seemed much more ominous in the scattered moonlight. She only hoped, for Lavitz's sake, that the king was still alive inside.

* * *

 **Author Note:** I'm giving you fair warning that the next chapter (coming out next Wednesday) is indeed the chapter we've all been dreading. Prepare yourselves accordingly.

Also, as the day this is posted is 9/11, let's all have a moment of silence for all those who lost their lives in the attack on the United States eighteen years ago. We're still praying for all the families who were affected.


	37. Ultimate Loss

The young boy shivered as the screams slowly gave way to the roaring flames. His hands clung to the top of his head, trying to drown out the sounds, trying to make things go back to the way they were before. All he wanted was his family.

Despite the great fire, he still shivered in the cold. Snow had worked its way into his short boots, and he couldn't feel his toes anymore. He remembered what his father had said. He needed to be strong. He needed to protect his mother. But where was she now? Tears pricked his eyes as he remembered her running from him, away from safety. She'd followed his father into the glaring red.

But they would come back. They had to. They wouldn't leave him. Not like this.

He looked up, but only darkness met his eyes. He'd hidden in a tree, felled long ago by disease or old age, hollowed out by time and various vermin. But right now, the log was frozen in the bitter winter chill of the north. Turning to his right, he saw the white snow beyond the entrance, and the orange light dancing around, like little floppy dolls in a ballet.

A loud _boom_ rang out in the distance, and he huddled closer against the wall of the tree. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't leave. His mother had told him to stay safe. And nowhere outside the tree was safe.

He stayed there, shivering, muscles tight, until morning came. He grew numb as the fires died down and the cold fully overtook him. Although he dozed once or twice, he grew alert when the sun began to glint off the snow. He stayed quiet and listened; nothing stirred. Was it over? Crawling to the end of the log, he peeked out, but saw no movement. Slowly, he stood, his little feet crunching the snow. He turned to the right, saw the footprints leading away, and followed them. He didn't know where else to go.

As he made it over the hill, he stopped, and his bottom lip pouted as his eyes welled with tears. He knew that this was where his village was, but it didn't look like it anymore. Where there had been big buildings, homes, the church, the markets, there were now only blackened frames, a ghost of what was. He stumbled down the path, feeling as empty as the town looked, until he walked past the nearest building.

He recognized it, faintly. A little girl had lived here, one of his friends. They had played together only a few days ago. He sniffed, and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Moving forward, he tried to understand what had happened. But nothing made sense. Where were his parents?

"Mommy?" he called into the void. His voice sounded impossibly small. He took a few more steps forward. "Daddy?"

He could see their faces, but they weren't with him. But they would come back. They wouldn't leave.

Putting one foot in front of the other, he made his way to the center of town, wiping his face and nose on his sleeve. The church was a heap of ashes, but in the middle of the street lay a portion of the stained glass, somehow still intact. The little boy walked closer and saw the familiar shapes of the demon and the angel, perpetually at war. Was this destruction the work of the demon? If so, where had the angel been? Why hadn't it protected them?

Turning left, he walked toward the main entrance of town. The road was wider here. The stillness of the small town settled over him like a suffocating blanket, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He began to sob, and ran forward.

Between breaths, he screamed, "Mommy! Daddy!" He cried out as long as he could until his foot caught on something, sending him tumbling to the ground. He lay there for several minutes, crying, wishing for the pain to stop. Not the pain in his arm, not the scratches from his fall. But the unknown, piercing pain that filled his heart. Whatever it was, he wanted none of it. But no matter how many times he called for his mother, she didn't come. She didn't wrap him up in her arms and kiss his wounds. She didn't come and take the pain away.

When the wound to his soul finally dimmed to a dull throb, he pushed slowly off the ground, lifting himself to his knees. Was it worth trying one more time, he wondered? Weakly, he called out to them: "Mommy... Daddy..." But no one came.

A glint of red light caught his attention, and for a moment, he feared that the fire had come back to take him, too. For a moment, he wanted it to. But the light didn't come from a fire. He looked down, and saw the glint again through the rubble. Crawling forward, he lifted some rocks and boards away, revealing a red gem. He recognized it, and snatched it up. His mind's eye saw it bouncing around in his father's hands or nestled in a pouch around his neck. Holding it tightly, he watched the red glow slowly fade until the gem was clear and colorless in his hands, reflecting the sunlight overhead.

He looked up at the sky, so peaceful and ignorant of the massacre surrounding him. And he realized: his parents weren't coming back after all.

* * *

Dart had traveled this path before, albeit hidden in the back of a wagon. Now, he thought it a great comfort to have his friends by his side. Glancing up at the massive structure before him, his heart beat just a little faster as he considered what they were walking into. Hellena Prison was notorious for its evil treatment of its inmates, and Dart had seen much of it firsthand the last time he was here. Still, he'd managed to escape with two of the prisoners. How hard could it be to snatch one more?

Leaving their horses in the cover of the nearby trees, the group of five dismounted and eyed the prison.

"Not to be the downer in this situation," said Haschel, "but that place looks completely impenetrable."

Indeed, it seemed so. There was only one way into the prison, and that was through the front gate. Even from this distance, Dart could make out two dozen guards keeping the metal bars safe, not to mention the dozens more guards probably waiting for them inside. No doubt, after his escapade a couple months prior, they had increased security on every level of the prison, only strengthened by their knowledge of someone approaching. And their prize would likely be kept at the top, through all that extra bloodshed.

"After what Lavitz did back there, I'd say we have nothing to worry about," interjected Rose.

"She's right," Dart admitted to Haschel, who looked back at him, slightly skeptical.

Lavitz's forceful demonstration was enough to scare anyone, and if the guards at the prison had seen it, they may already be willing to surrender. But even if they hadn't, Lavitz was just one of four dragoons in this group, and Dart knew that nothing would stop them from reaching the top of the prison.

"The plan is simple," said Lavitz sternly. "Get to the top, and kill anyone who gets in the way. King Albert will not spend another day in this hell."

Everyone nodded, and they left the cover of trees and marched toward the prison, weapons at the ready. Despite the darkness, they were spotted a moment later, and a shrill whistle rang out. The grinding of gears sounded, and the great wooden bridge connecting the prison to the mainland began to rise.

"It's a drawbridge?" exclaimed Dart, but Lavitz was already sprinting ahead. They followed after him.

As Lavitz approached the edge of the drawbridge, it was already too high to reach. Dart skidded to a stop, but just then Lavitz leapt into the air, a gust of wind lifting him slightly until he grabbed the edge.

"Lavitz!" called Dart.

"It's nothing!" he replied as he effortlessly swung over, dropping out of sight. His heavy footsteps thudded on the wood, followed by sounds of battle. Wind gusted to the prison gate, and soon all fell quiet. For a moment, Dart dreaded the worst, but then he heard a crackling snap, and the bridge came crashing down before them. Across it, they saw Lavitz standing among the dead guards, gesturing for them to join him.

They ran across the bridge, meeting him at the gate as he bent down to try to undo the lock.

"I can't get it," he said, frustrated.

"Hang on," said Dart, easing forward. He cast a worried glance at Lavitz as he sheathed his sword, grabbed the lock, and pulsed heat through his hands. Concentrating, he held nothing back, willing the metal to give beneath him. Eventually, the bars began to glow red, and then yellow, and he jerked back hard. The entire locking mechanism was removed from the door, glowing white-hot in his hands, and he cast it over the side of the bridge. Then after tentatively testing the gate, he swung it open.

"Shall we?" he grinned to Lavitz. Flashing a toothy smile in return, Lavitz charged through the door, Dart following closely behind.

They were back in the large main hallway, ceiling towering above them. The black stone beneath them had been worn by years of heavy carts running over the floor, and was now rough and grayed. The tracks led off the main hallway, through the chained doorway into the room that Dart had first stepped into all that time ago. Clearly, Lavitz remembered the layout of the prison as he charged ahead toward the stairs, still just out of sight.

Just as they were about to bound out of the main hall, six guards appeared before them, forcing them to a stop. Drawing his sword, Dart raised his left hand to summon a flame as Lavitz bared his lance. Behind him, Dart heard the stretch of a bowstring and the slide of metal leaving a sheath.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" said a voice behind them.

Dart whirled and saw another fifteen armed guards herding them together. This complicated things, but not by much. Casting a knowing glance toward Lavitz, they shifted their feet and prepared to attack.

"Where is King Albert?" Lavitz stalled.

The guard laughed. "Why would I tell you that?" He then nodded to another guard, who placed his hand on a lever protruding from the wall. A sinking feeling caught Dart's chest, and he glanced down; they were standing on the drainage grate.

"Wait!" he cried, but it was too late. He shot an arc of fire toward the guard, but he had already pulled the lever. A _click_ came from below them, and all five fell into darkness.

Dart's stomach lurched, and he braced himself for impact. A powerful blast of wind blew into his face, and a moment later, he heard five hard _thumps_ as each body slammed into the floor. He opened his eyes, and his heart raced when he saw nothing. All around them was empty black. Craning his neck to look up, he could see the distant torchlight through the hole above them, now at least fifty feet away.

"Is everyone alright?" called out Lavitz's voice.

Shana and Rose acknowledged him, but Haschel only grunted. Holding his hand high, Dart conjured a flame, casting an orange light about them and letting it hover over their heads.

"And I see Dart is alive and well," said Lavitz.

Looking around, Dart saw all his companions, bruised and aching, but alive. About them their weapons lay scattered, and Dart said silent thanks that none of them had been injured or killed by them.

"You slow our fall?" he asked Lavitz breathlessly.

"I tried," he shrugged. He seemed tense and nervous, glancing around at the walls as if he were being trapped and suffocated. _Surrounded by earth_ , Dart noted regretfully.

"Oh, it worked," said Haschel, struggling to his feet. "Otherwise, we'd have quite a number of broken bones among us. Thanks." He nodded to Lavitz.

"Shana," said Dart. He couldn't help but step nearer to her, to make sure she wasn't injured. He eyed her in the dim light and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, touching his arm lightly.

He smiled gently before turning around to look about him. "Where are we?" he asked. "Or more importantly, how do we get out?"

As he peered around, he found that he could only see for about twenty feet in any direction. It appeared that they were close to a rough-hewn rock wall, very different from the polished stone in the rooms above. He couldn't see far enough to make out the edges of the room, but it felt like they were back in a real underground cave.

 _Great_ , he thought.

"Shana," said Rose, her voice echoing about them. "You can make a light for us to see by. It would be much more effective than Dart's fire."

"How?" she asked doubtfully.

"The same way you healed Dart. You can do it."

Shana glanced around nervously before closing her eyes to focus. Only a few seconds later, a white ball bloomed high above them, showering them with a blinding light. Laughing, Shana opened her eyes and held out her hand, feeling the rays, before allowing the light to partially dim.

"Nice job!" exclaimed Dart. Now, the entire cavern was illuminated, almost as if sunlight itself flooded through it. Letting his flame die, Dart walked around, searching for anything suspicious along the walls. A large boulder that appeared to have fallen from the ceiling lay on the far side of the room, and he stepped around it before stopping short. What he saw made his heart stop. Before him was a pile of bones, stained red and pocked with teeth marks. The wall and floor had been colored a deep crimson.

"Guys," he said breathlessly.

"What is it?" asked Haschel and Lavitz simultaneously.

"Bones... There's a... pile of bones over here. All human, I think."

"What?" breathed Shana, and the light wavered for a moment.

Tearing himself from the gruesome sight, Dart marched back over to them and said, "They didn't just send us down here to trap us. They want us to be killed. To be eaten."

"That's horrible!" said Shana.

"Makes sense, though," inserted Rose. "Too bad they sent a bunch of dragoons down here."

"But where is this mighty beast that we now have to defeat?" asked Haschel.

"Must be down here somewhere," muttered Rose. "If it was sleeping, we would have woken it by now."

Quickly, Dart grabbed his sword off the ground and waited. Only a moment later, something heavy slid across the stone floor just out of sight, and Dart's eyes darted around, trying to pinpoint the sound as it echoed about them. Shana tapped his arm and gestured behind him, and he turned to see a dark passage at the far end of the cavern. A low growl issued out of it as heavy footfalls sounded. Shana knocked an arrow, and finally the beast became visible.

It lumbered into the bright light as if it had never seen before. Its tiny eyes blinked rapidly at them from its great head, armed with four giant tusks framing its mouth. Standing on two legs, it hunched over, holding two big clawed hands close to its body, hobbling forward. It sniffed the air, eyeing them warily.

"What is that thing?" asked Haschel.

"A jiango," said Lavitz. "I knew they kept a monster here, but I had no idea that's what it was."

Then it let out a great roar and charged forward.

An arrow whistled toward the creature, piercing its chest deeply and eliciting another cry. As it tumbled through their group, they darted to either side to avoid the charge. Leaping aside, Dart attacked and slashed into the creature's leg. It swung wildly at him with its arm, but just then Lavitz and Rose stabbed it from the other side. Taking advantage of the distraction, Dart lobbed a heavy ball of fire at the creature just as another arrow pierced near its eye. Next to him, Haschel struggled to find an opening for his fist to make a connection. Dart continued to slash as Lavitz and Rose did the same.

Edging to the left, Dart found his way to the back of the jiango and called for Lavitz to join him. Holding a large flame in his hand, he gestured to Lavitz, who immediately understood. Thrusting forward with his hand, Lavitz pushed the fire onto the enemy, working in tandem with Dart like a human-sized blowtorch, burning the creature alive with dragoon flames. Shrieks of pain filled the cavern. After several seconds, they dropped the magic to see its brown hide scorched and blackened. As the jiango cried out, flailing about madly, Rose leapt up onto its back, grabbing hold of its arm to pull herself up, and perched above its neck. Then lifting her sword high, she imbued it with dark power and brought it down into the creature's skull.

With a loud cry and heavy thud, the jiango fell, casting Rose to the ground beside it.

"Rose!"

Dart, Lavitz, and Shana all cried out to her and rushed to her side. She limply got to her feet, glancing around at them, and dusted off her armor.

"I'm fine," she said, but Dart could see several scratches on her leg, arms, and face.

"Let me heal you," said Shana insistently, wrapping her bow around her torso and moving forward before Rose could protest. Then calling forth a healing light, she dragged her hand just above Rose's skin, healing each of the cuts. During the process, Rose seemed intensely uncomfortable, but afterwards muttered her thanks, and they turned their attention back to the great creature.

"So much for their trap," said Dart, stepping up and retrieving Shana's arrows.

"The jiango wasn't the only thing, though," pointed out Lavitz. "We're still trapped down here."

"Think you could buoy us up on a gale to get us up there?" asked Dart, gesturing to the ceiling.

"Not that high..." he said regretfully.

"There has to be another way out of here."

"No doubt," said Haschel. "We just need to find it. Maybe it's through the creepy passage where the beast slept."

Sighing, Dart replied, "It's worth a shot."

The group moved toward the dark passage silently, still at attention. Shana carried the light with them, but it only slightly alleviated Dart's fears. The silence was almost complete when someone spoke.

"What if there's a nest full of baby jiangos?" whispered Haschel.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, would we still kill them? They're only babies, after all. Seems kind of cruel if you ask me."

"And let them grow up to murder and eat more people in the future?" asked Shana.

"They're just babies!" protested Haschel. "They don't know any better!"

Rolling his eyes, Dart whispered loudly, "There's no nest of jiango babies! So just relax!"

"You don't know that," muttered Haschel, but Dart ignored him. Lavitz chuckled.

They creeped into the passageway, ready for something terrifying to jump out at them in the dark. When nothing came, Dart relaxed slightly and pressed forward. As Shana's light moved into the wide tunnel, he was better able to see the walls and noted that they were covered with various claw marks. The sight unnerved him, and he tried to ignore their existence as they came up to the end of the passage. Before them was little more than a pile of rubble.

Sighing, Dart announced, "Dead end."

"Wait," said Lavitz suddenly. "Shana, turn off your light for a moment."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I have an idea."

She complied, and darkness swept over them. Blinking, Dart tried to let his eyes adjust, but they fought back stubbornly.

"Rose," said Lavitz, "can you see any light through the rubble?"

Dart felt someone shift past his left arm and heard Rose's soft footfalls as she neared the boulders. A moment later, her voice drifted out from somewhere before him.

"Actually, yes." She actually sounded mildly impressed, and Dart practically heard Lavitz's chest puff out from behind him. He felt a spark of envy, but quickly dismissed it. "We just need to move these boulders to get out," added Rose.

Shana's light flooded the room once again, dazzling Dart for a brief moment, and the group immediately went to work. One by one, they shifted the rocks away from the wall, revealing more and more torchlight from the other side. At last, they had enough space to move through, and Lavitz once again headed up the charge, Dart close behind.

They emerged from the cavern into a narrow hallway barely big enough for two people to walk astride, and lit only by a few waning torches lining the walls. Almost immediately, the path curved to the left, leading to a set of stairs. Lavitz charged up them until they came to a landing, when he turned right and followed a narrow hallway butted up against another stairwell. At the bottom stood a single guard, who had frozen, pale-faced before them as he watched their approach.

"Stop," he squeaked, but Lavitz had already attacked. A second later, the guard crumpled in a heap on the floor, and they were moving once again.

Climbing up the spiral staircase, Dart suddenly realized that they were beneath the center of the prison and that these same stairs would take them all the way to the top. They just had to keep going up. As they came to the next landing, he recognized it as the first level and saw the main hallway off to the side. However, all the guards that had trapped them before were milling around, and as soon as they were spotted, a shrill whistle rang loud against the stone walls.

A flurry of activity erupted around them, and they were forced to forego their route and protect themselves. They were surrounded almost instantly, and Dart, Lavitz, Haschel, and Rose put their backs to each other, surrounding Shana so that she could still fire off arrows. Three guards rounded on Dart at once, and he was almost overwhelmed as he parried blow after blow. But he was faster and better disciplined than these Hellena fools, and he was the second most powerful warrior in Serdio. A perfectly legitimate competition had declared it to be so. The third guard jabbed as the first swiped toward his leg; Dart blocked the attack and leapt off the floor simultaneously, then brought his sword down on the first guard, cutting across his neck and sending him to the ground. A moment later, another took his place.

Lifting his left hand, he spouted a fountain of flame, pouring it over all three enemies. They shrieked as their garments caught fire, burning their flesh, and Dart took advantage of the distraction and killed each of them in turn. Their bodies continued to burn, slowly catching the clothes of others around them, building a wall between Dart and the rest of the guards. He glanced around, noting that each of his companions were still intact, and saw a white-faced guard slowly back away toward the stairwell and hastily run up them. Dart cursed and looked for a way out in the chaos, but there was none. They would have to finish this battle first.

"Lavitz!" he called out, and a second later a hasty gale swept down the hallway, starving the growing flames of air and leaving Dart's path clear. He set his eyes on the two remaining guards, who eyed him in terror, and leapt over the fallen bodies, charging toward them. In two clean swipes, he relieved one of his head and the other of his innards, and they fell in sickening thuds.

Turning back to his companions, he saw Shana's eyes grow wide as she tried hastily to ready an arrow, and Dart followed her gaze to his right. He barely registered the oncoming attack before a lance pierced the guard directly through the heart, killing him almost instantly. Dart's heart beat rather quickly as he turned to Lavitz, who grinned at him while coming to retrieve his lance.

"What would you do without me?" he asked.

Dart shrugged. "I'm sure I could manage."

With a heavy yank, Lavitz pulled free his weapon and said, "Yeah, but you'd probably lose a few more limbs. How many times have I saved your life now?"

"Not as many times as I've saved yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Lavitz innocently.

Rose suddenly interrupted and said scathingly, "Can we stop comparing sizes and move? We have a king to save."

Haschel let out a bark of laughter, but Dart cast her an angry glance before following Lavitz to the stairs. Alarm bells began to sound in the distance as they made their way to the next floor, and Dart felt a wave of nausea as that horrid smell greeted him. Somehow, it seemed even worse than it had been during his first visit. Part of him wanted to stop and let loose all the prisoners, but he understood that King Albert was the greater prize. Perhaps, after they had secured the king, they could stop by on their way back.

At the second floor landing, several guards met them, only to be cut down in mere seconds. Almost without breaking stride, they were making their way to the third floor and beyond. They didn't stop to make sure that all the guards were dead, although several tried to slow them down as they made their ascent. But everything changed when they reached the sixth floor.

A shrill whistle echoed about the tower, and several others rang out in reply. The group stopped for a moment to listen, Haschel's heavy pants filling the relative silence. The crashing of many footsteps and creaking of metal sounded as a hundred cells were opened. Dart drew in a terrified breath as a dozen screams rang out, bouncing between the levels. His eyes connected with Lavitz's, seeing his own horror mirrored in them. The guards were slaughtering the prisoners.

Just as Lavitz was about to turn away from the stairs, Rose called out behind them.

"We have to keep going! The king is more important."

Lavitz hesitated and looked to Dart for guidance. As much as Dart hated it, he knew she was right. They couldn't save all the inmates, but they had to get to the king before the worst happened. He nodded, and Lavitz clenched his jaw.

"They're already dead," muttered Rose behind them, and Dart turned to see her speaking to Shana, whose eyes spilled over with tears. As she turned to him, his chest tightened.

The screams continued as they hurried up the next several flights of stairs.

Reaching the eighth floor, Dart had expected clearer air, as it had been the first time he was here. As Lavitz had explained, these cells were regularly cleaned out, and each one had a barred window to help fresh air sweep through. However, it seemed that Hellena had grown lax with its maintenance routines, and neglected this business since his last visit. Flicking out his hand, Lavitz summoned wind to move through the prison windows, and Dart breathed deeply of the fresh air. No doubt, the staleness had been bothering Lavitz even more.

Six guards tried to make a final stand before them on the ninth level, but Lavitz blew them back easily, allowing him and Dart to pick them off. A moment later, they emerged on the tenth floor, a natural wind buffeting their faces.

They stood clustered together on some sort of balcony looking out over the plains of Serdio. No railing protected from a deadly fall of over a hundred feet, but seven wide pillars supported a ceiling to protect from rain. In the far distance, the first rays of the morning sun could be seen peeking out over the vast ocean.

Immediately before them, however, was a much less pleasant sight. Three guards stood to the side, watching them in trembling fear. One of them, Dart recognized as the man who had escaped their fight on the first floor. And to the left, the great brute Fruegel stood, holding a battered King Albert before him, pressing the sharp blade of a knife against the king's throat. The king looked much worse than when Dart had seen him briefly in Bale. Instead of the healthy, regal man he remembered, he saw a weak, bruised man, tossed about by evil. He was shirtless, wearing only trousers, which were bloodied from a wound on his left thigh. Cuts and bruises adorned his skin, and his hands were bound to a heavy chain behind him. His hair, which had been well-kept at the castle, was now disheveled and frayed, beat about his face.

The instant Lavitz saw the king, Dart recognized the seething rage that took hold of him. He was reminded of facing Greham in the dragon's nest, but this was something much worse, and far deadlier. This was the wrath of a knight _and_ a dragoon.

"Release him," he said, baring his lance, his voice a threatening calm.

Behind him, Dart felt the rustle of Shana as she reached for an arrow and knocked it.

"You got it?" he muttered.

"Yeah," she whispered, flexing the bowstring.

"Now why would I do something like that?" asked Fruegel, grinning widely. "I hold all the cards in my hands. Just one little slip-" He twitched his wrist, and a shallow bead of blood appeared on the king's neck. "-and your precious king is gone."

"Maybe because you're not just dealing with humans," replied Lavitz. Dart had never heard him sound like this before. His voice had either been kind and unwavering, or wild and angry like it had been with Greham. This was something entirely different; he was calm, collected, almost aloof, but entirely threatening. Dart was actually reminded a little of Rose.

"What is that supposed to mean?" mocked Fruegel. "You all look pretty human to me. One fearless knight and his merry little band don't scare me."

"We should." Lavitz raised his hand and pushed air toward the three guards, causing them to stumble backward. Then he shouted, pushing harder, and the gale lifted them off their feet and flung them over the edge of the tower, sending them screaming to a painful death.

"What... what was that?" cried Fruegel, glancing between Lavitz and the empty space where the guards had stood a moment before, shifting about on his feet. "What did you do?" Even King Albert's eyes grew wide as he watched the display of power, but he dared not move or speak.

Shana's bowstring drew tighter, but Dart waited. This was Lavitz's mission, and he wanted him to lead it.

"You just witnessed the true power of a dragoon," said Lavitz coolly. "Do you really think you can make it out alive?"

"You fool!" cried Fruegel, but Dart heard the fear in his voice. "I hold control of this situation! One more move from you, and I cut his throat!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

"Now," breathed Dart, and with one swift movement, Shana raised her bow and let loose the arrow. It whistled past Dart's ear and landed in Fruegel's arm, forcing out a scream as the knife clanged to the floor. Albert took the chance and stumbled away from his captor, but in his weakness tumbled to the ground.

Rushing forward, Lavitz screamed a charge and attacked Fruegel with his lance as Shana rushed over to help the king. Lavitz's attacks were wild and uncoordinated, and Dart leapt forward to aid him. Fruegel swung around his great club, but they were far too fast for him, easily moving out of his way. In a desperate attempt to regain some leverage, Fruegel reached out to grab Lavitz's arm, but Dart brought his sword down and detached Fruegel's hand. With their enemy distracted by pain, Lavitz sliced the back of his knee, sending him to the ground, and thrust the lance through Fruegel's heart. With the strength of a dragoon behind him, Lavitz's lance pierced through to the other side of Fruegel's massive body, and he collapsed, lifeless.

Just as Dart was about to relax from their victory, a shrill cry rang out behind him, and he whirled to see a sight that gripped him with fear. The king was kneeling down, his hands still bound, but his face contorted in pain. Shana had been pushed to the ground near him, but behind him stood a man that faintly registered in Dart's memory as the hooded man who had stood behind Albert all that time ago in Bale, one of his advisors. Now, the man's hand appeared to be plunged _into_ the king's body, and Dart's mind struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. A second later, the man retracted his hand, and Albert fell forward, barely conscious. In the man's hand, a fist-sized object glowed. He peered out from under his hood, but Dart could not make out his face.

Lavitz screamed in rage and yanked Dart's sword out of his hand, leaving him bewildered. Running forward, Lavitz leapt into the air, wind whipping about him as a green flash lit the tall balcony. Fully transformed, he hovered for a moment before diving, calling forth all wind to him and forcing it toward the hooded man. Arms flying up to protect his face, Dart squinted, eyes barely able to see the hood fall backward, the man's cape flapping in the wind, his silver hair dancing about. Just as Dart was about to call out, the storm settled, giving way to the steady breeze that had greeted them when they'd arrived.

Dart's heart stopped. Lavitz was still in midair, but the man was not dead. The man with silver hair. Dart finally recognized him. With a sickening sound, Lloyd ripped a sword made of flame out of Lavitz's body, letting him fall to the ground.

The world spun slowly as Dart tried to move forward. He heard nothing but his own heartbeat, slow and sluggish within his body, as he pushed off the stone floor and lunged forward. Then the thud, Lavitz slamming into the floor as Lloyd disappeared. But Dart didn't care about Lloyd. His best friend lay in a pool of his own blood.

He was vaguely aware of King Albert struggling to his knees. Metal clinked somewhere, and the king's hands came free as he reached for Lavitz.

But it was his fault. If the king hadn't let himself be captured, everything would be fine. Finally reaching Lavitz, Dart forcefully shoved King Albert in the chest, knocking him back down as Dart fell to the ground beside the dying dragoon.

"Lavitz," Dart said, his voice trembling. Why wasn't he moving? Dart turned him over, pulling him onto his lap. His chest still moved; he could still be saved.

Somebody said something, but Dart didn't hear it. Lavitz's eyes flitted open and connected with his, and Dart felt the tears threaten to let loose. Glancing down, he saw the wound, wide and gaping, spilling fresh blood every second. He felt the hot liquid soaking his trousers as it oozed from Lavitz's back.

"Hey, hang on," he said, touching Lavitz's face.

"Dart," said Lavitz weakly.

"Yeah, it's me, buddy. It's me."

"Is he safe? The king..."

"Yes," said Dart, a lump in his throat threatening to block his words.

"Dart," said Shana gently, voice wavering, from somewhere beside him. She knelt down, placing her hands over his wound, and said, "I can-"

"No." Lavitz placed a weak hand over hers and smiled. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," she pleaded as her tears fell. "I can save you."

"You did that a long time ago," he said quietly. His breath was leaving him. Shana broke into sobs as Rose pulled her away. Lavitz turned his head slowly back to Dart, taking a shallow breath. "No matter what," he struggled to say, "it's not... It's not your fault. I made-" He coughed once, spilling blood onto his lips. "I made my choices." He smiled. "You're my best friend."

"No, no, no," muttered Dart as Lavitz's eyes began to close. He wasn't sure that he could keep breathing without Lavitz, and he shook him slightly, grabbing his gloved hand. "Lavitz, you stay with me." The flames of his youthful memory leapt up around him once more. He felt helpless, struggling to hold his reality intact as his entire world was consumed by fire.

"Dart... End the war. I know you can... You're... strong." He squeezed Dart's hand. "It's not your... fault."

"No!" shouted Dart. He tried to will his own life force into Lavitz's body, to give him strength to survive. He wished with everything in him that they had never come here, that they had left the king to die. Lavitz's grip faltered, and his eyes closed once more, never to open again. The body hung limp in Dart's arms, and he shook his head once. He tried to pull in air, but it wouldn't come. He sat, unmoving, watching Lavitz, waiting for him to stand. To get up and say that it was all just an elaborate prank. To hug him and celebrate their victory over Hellena Prison. To laugh and talk. To live.

But he did not stir.

"Lavitz," Dart said quietly, placing a hand on Lavitz's sleeping face. Dart's lip trembled, andhe jumped when a light started to glow from Lavitz's chest. A glimmer of hope rose in him, but was crushed a moment later as the jade dragoon spirit rose into the air, leaving nothing but a lifeless corpse behind. He watched it hover for a moment, just a few feet above Lavitz's body, before moving to rest before King Albert. The king reached out his hand, his face covered with tears and confusion, and grabbed hold of the dragoon spirit as it flashed brightly before him. Realization gripped Dart, and rage flared dangerously inside him in response.

King Albert gripped the gem tightly and looked back down at the body, and whispered, "Thank you, Lavitz."

Dart wanted to punch the man, to throw his limp body off the tower, to burn him with a hot fire. That dragoon spirit did not belong to the King of Serdio, but to Lavitz. But grief overcame his anger as he looked down at the lifeless body once more.

"No," he whispered, tears blurring his vision. He blinked, and they fell, only to be replaced by fresh ones. "No," he said again, touching Lavitz's chest. Without his dragoon armor, he seemed more at peace. He wanted him to wake up.

"Lavitz, please," begged Dart. "Please, don't... don't leave me. Not like this."

He bent down, hugging his dearest friend, swallowed by his own agony. Sobs broke through his staggered breaths, and his body shook with grief. Rocking back and forth, clinging to what remained of Lavitz, he wept as his heart shattered.


	38. Anguish

They buried Lavitz in the trees near the feet of the mountains. King Albert said a few words, stately as ever in his reclaimed dark leather armor and forest green cloak. Shana had healed his leg and the worst of his bruises, but he still seemed weak, his eyes sunken, his skin pale and chafed from the wind. Even so, Dart couldn't deny the strength that had obviously sunk into him upon receiving the dragoon spirit.

As the ceremony proceeded, Dart tried desperately to distract himself. He wanted to be anywhere other than here, and he forced his mind away. And yet, everywhere he fled to just brought up memories of Lavitz.

He recalled the time that they had fled Hellena Prison together, rushing past these very trees as they charged north. The time they had rested in that ridiculous shack, swapping stories of their past. Their endless conversations as they traipsed across the prairie.

There it was again, the grief that took his breath and stilled his heart. Turning his eyes up, he eyed the outline of the leaves dangling above him, the morning sun highlighting them with tiny little halos. He felt like that scared little boy again, crying on the ground amid the ashes of his home. Only this time, he didn't have a memento to dig out of the rubble.

Shana, crying quietly next to him, reached out and took his hand. He couldn't decide if he wanted to bat it away or grip it so tightly that he kept the blood from flowing. So he neither resisted nor encouraged. Her fingers twined through his, and he did nothing.

Albert continued to drone on, speaking of honor and justice and duty, dropping in mentions of his friendship with the fallen knight, and Dart glanced around him. Haschel stood solemnly to the side, somewhat removed from the group, and Rose was to Dart's left, staring stone-faced at the ground. He could have imagined it, but he thought he caught the glint of tears in her eyes.

Several minutes later, the king finally stopped talking, and Dart immediately wrenched his hand from Shana's and turned away to head back toward the horses, not daring to cast his eyes one more time to the lumpy grave. He heard someone call out after him, but he ignored it and kept walking. As he reached his horse, he swung onto him with one swift movement, urging the beast to the edge of the woods. Lavitz's horse followed after him, but Dart could not bring himself to look at her.

What was her name? He struggled to remember, combing over the memories, and sighed in frustration as nothing resurfaced. He stopped at the edge of the trees.

"Dart!" someone called. He didn't turn.

"Dart, you have to wait for us," said Haschel, jogging up beside him.

"Do I look like I'm moving?"

"It's hard to know that you've stopped when you just run off like that!"

"Then get everyone ready. We need to leave." Dart's eyes remained focused on the glint of the ocean far to the east, and the bright reflection of the sun off the water.

"And go where? We need to talk about this."

"Fine!" shouted Dart before hurriedly dismounting. Then rounding on Haschel, he said, "What are you waiting for? Call a meeting, O wise one." He gave a mocking bow, then sat on the edge of the road, legs crossed, staring off into the distance.

"Dart-" began Haschel.

"Save it," he retorted, cutting him off. He heard Haschel shifting uncomfortably behind him before turning and walking back into the woods.

Deep within, Dart knew that he was being cruel. He wasn't upset with Haschel, but he didn't care. Rage felt better than grief.

Several minutes later, everyone emerged from the trees and gathered near him. Shana and Haschel sat down on the hard earth, but Rose and King Albert stood. Dart felt a twinge of pleasure to see the king limp slightly as he walked. Shana cast many a worried glance toward Dart, but he didn't meet her gaze. She sniffed several times, and the sound grated on his nerves.

"As I am sure you are all aware," began Albert with excessive pomp. Dart held back a snort. "We cannot linger here much longer. Hellena has fallen, but we have no way of knowing if a messenger escaped to request military support from Kazas. Our next step is to determine just where we will go."

He let the serious statement hang over them for a moment. Rose sat down.

Then continuing, he said, "This has been a costly day, and I give my condolences to each of you. I understand that Lavitz was one of your close friends. I... I, too, feel the pain of his passing. He was my most loyal knight, but more than this, he was my friend as well. I must express the deep gratitude I have toward each of you for giving of yourself, both to this country and to him. Never has a man been more deserving of loyal friends like you."

Feeling the king's eyes boring into him, Dart dropped his gaze and picked blades of grass, ripping them into pieces to calm the swell of emotions.

"It's my fault," said Rose quietly, and all eyes turned to her. "I should have stopped him. I almost did. But after his display at the barricade-" she gestured into the distance, where the remains of the wooden structure were just barely visible "-I decided that he would be fine on his own. It was too late when I recognized that Lloyd had the Dragon Buster."

"The what?" asked Haschel.

"The Dragon Buster," she repeated. "Creative name, I know, but the ancient Winglies poured their efforts into other, more important things than naming their powerful artifacts, and the name didn't translate well anyway. It's a weapon, apparently lingering from the Dragon Campaign, that was created to kill both dragons and dragoons. Its magic is unparalleled. Even dragoon armor is a mere shroud in front of the Dragon Buster. If I had known..." She stopped and turned to Dart, her eyes piercing him like knives. "I'm sorry."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. When had he ever seen Rose apologetic or regretful?

"We cannot sit around and blame ourselves for Lavitz's death," said Albert. "To ensure that it was not in vain we must instead move forward and do something about it."

With a meaningful glance at Dart, Shana said, "He wouldn't want us to sit and do nothing."

Abruptly, Dart stood and said, "Then let's do something. He wanted to end the war, so let's do it. We make for the Black Castle."

A stir rustled over the group. Dark tales of the Black Castle had been spun throughout Basil, and no one was too eager to jump at the opportunity to go there.

"And do what?" asked Albert.

"Kill Doel." _Obviously_ , Dart thought. "That would end the war, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yes," fumbled Albert. "There would be no one scheming for the throne, but-"

"But _what_? The good king is too noble to sneak into somewhere he doesn't belong?"

"Dart!" scolded Shana, but he ignored her, keeping his eyes trained on the king.

"Dart, it's not that," interrupted Haschel, standing and easing forward. "You're talking about assassination. Killing a reigning monarch."

"Doel is just a man," Dart retorted. "And he sent his lackey to kill Albert here, so I don't see the difference. He got Lavitz instead, so I say we repay the favor."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Doel heard rumors about a group of travelers entering Lohan from the east, right after the dragon was killed. So he sent in Lloyd to scope us out. That's why he entered the tournament, and that's why he was so interested in me. Then after we left, he was sent to Hellena to kill the king, and Lavitz just got in the way."

"That does seem to be the most plausible explanation," said King Albert.

"See?" said Dart.

"But," continued the king, "He was not just there to kill me."

"The gem," said Shana.

Albert nodded. "The Moon Gem is its name. It holds a strange magic power, and it marks the true king of Serdio. It is said that it was a relic from the Dragon Campaign, an artifact of the ancient Winglies. For generations, it has been sealed _inside_ the body of each monarch, until it was taken just this morning."

"Makes sense," said Rose. "Doel wants the Moon Gem to stake a real claim to the throne."

"Yes."

"But Lavitz got in the way of killing you," said Haschel. "Even if a messenger didn't get away, Lloyd did. Doel will send an army to get his hands on you. You're the only thing stopping him from being king."

"Exactly, which is why we must leave soon," said Albert. "Our enemy is, as of yet, unaware of our movements. Because of this, we have a fighting chance to get to Kazas, and possibly into the Black Castle, if that is what you truly wish to do."

Stepping forward, Dart said forcefully, "I do. No need to wait around here." Desperately, he wanted to get away from this accursed place.

"Is everyone in agreement?" Rose, Haschel, and Shana nodded. "Then it is decided. Our target is Emperor Doel, in the Black Castle. We should leave soon, and take a roundabout path. Otherwise, we will be sure to encounter enemy troops."

Turning away from the open road, they hurried back to their steeds, and in just a few minutes, they were heading out. As much as Dart hated being here, he couldn't deny that leaving the grave felt like leaving a part of himself behind. Despite all his efforts, he could not expel every memory of Lavitz from his mind, and they constantly plagued him as he jostled with the trot of the horse beneath him.

 _What would you do without me?_ he'd said. That white smile and blonde hair flashed before Dart's eyes, and he sniffed, trying to smother the emotions. He wasn't sure what to do without Lavitz. Somehow, the world seemed darker, colder even. It was as if the fire inside him had been extinguished completely, and a cold frost crept through his soul.

As they passed through the wreckage of the barricade, Dart held his breath, staring ahead blankly. He couldn't bring himself to look at it. Closing his eyes, he tried to block it out, but instead the image of Lavitz's wrath filled his mind. As they entered the rocky passage, Dart glanced to his left and spied Shana's arrow that had shattered against the hard stone. It was completely beyond repair, shaft splintered and head fragmented.

"Dart," said a voice, making him jump. He turned to see King Albert riding up close to him on Lavitz's horse. His heart twisted into a knot when he saw the lance at Albert's back, the very same lance that Lavitz had wielded. Rose had been the one to remove it from Fruegel's body, and then insisted that the king use it until he could find another. It made a sort of sense, but it felt horribly wrong, insensitive, deceptive. Just like the horse. Just like the dragoon spirit. It was as if Albert thought that he could replace Lavitz with no trouble at all, no loss or remorse. Was this king the man who had fought with his people in Hoax? Was this king the one who'd slain Greham? Assisted in the battle with the dragon? What was this king, but someone who holed himself up in his castle, keeping safe and warm while his people, his good knights, were slaughtered throughout his kingdom?

But Dart said none of this. Instead, he simply stated, "Your Majesty."

"I have been meaning to speak with you. I owe you both an apology and my gratitude."

Dart quirked an eyebrow.

"First, I understand that Lavitz meant a great deal to you, and I know that his death must come at a terrible price. I also understand my role in his death, however limited one may argue it to be, and for this, I am deeply regretful and sorry."

Glaring ahead of him, Dart felt an almost overwhelming desire to reach over and land his fist forcefully on the king's perfect jawline, but he remained still.

Albert continued, "But I also would like to express my thanks. Lavitz made your friendship very clear to me, even all that time ago in Bale. He has been a friend to many, but being yours appeared to have been the highlight of his life. You gave him a great joy, even in the dark times of the Serdian War. For this, I will always be grateful to you."

He paused, waiting for some kind of response. Mulling over the words in his mind, Dart once again felt the cold chill creep over his heart, and he feared that answering would only make him weep before a monarch. His fists tightened around the reins until his knuckles were white, his fingernails digging into his palms.

 _The highlight of his life_. And what was the point of it all? Lavitz was dead.

Seeing that he was getting no response, King Albert reached into his pocket and drew out the dragoon spirit. Dart rolled his eyes and looked ahead. They were nearing the end of the passage; maybe he could get away from Albert once they were back in the open terrain.

"I was also hoping that you would tell me a little more about this," said Albert thoughtfully. Dart couldn't tell if the king was trying to force him into conversation, or if he was simply oblivious to his desire for solitude.

 _Lavitz would have left me alone by now_ , he thought.

"I am aware of its great importance, and its great power," said Albert. "But I know little more than that. According to Lavitz's letter, this grants the power of a dragon. Does this mean that I am now a dragoon?"

"Yep," replied Dart through clenched teeth.

"How do I use this power?"

"You know what?" Dart's voice grew cynical, and he struggled to keep his calm. "Why don't you ask Rose? She's the dragoon master here." He flashed an exaggerated smile and urged his horse forward. Much to his relief, the king did not try to follow.

They emerged from the mountain passage into the grasslands and picked up the pace. Begrudgingly, Dart let Albert lead because of his familiarity with this area of Serdio, and he followed him north toward the woods. This was the same path they had traveled just last night. _With Lavitz_.

Albert slowed as they came upon the scattered Sandora bodies that had tried to capture them the night before.

"What happened here?" he asked wildly.

"Guards were tracking us," replied Dart flatly. "So we killed them. Let's go."

And with that, he charged into the forest. They had only traveled a short distance when Haschel called out from near the back of line.

"Hey, I know you guys are all super-powered and everything, but we barely slept last night. I would love a rest before we charge into enemy territory again. Even if it is horrendously sunny."

"He has a point," said Rose, casting a meaningful glance to Dart.

Rolling his eyes, Dart stopped and dismounted before saying, "We'll stop for four hours. You guys get some sleep, and I'll take watch."

As they got ready to make camp, Shana approached him cautiously, but he did not turn to look at her. Placing a hand lightly on his arm, she spoke softly.

"Dart... I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." He studiously watched as the camp was set up, avoiding her gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know... I know it hurts, but-"

"I said I'm fine," he snapped.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she quickly turned to leave. Regret sprang into his heart, and he called after her, but she did not turn back. Sighing heavily, he turned to sit next to a tree, but just then Rose appeared beside him.

"Come with me," she said before plunging into the forest.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," she called back threateningly.

He glanced back at the camp; all eyes were trained on him. Awkwardly, he turned and followed Rose. They traveled for several minutes until they were well out of earshot of the others. Stepping over brush and bending under branches, Dart got the unnerving feeling that Rose was taking him away to kill him, but promptly laughed at himself. She was one of them now, one of their companions. She wouldn't kill any of them.

 _Or would she?_ he considered. She was clearly more ruthless than any of the rest. He wasn't even sure where her loyalties lay, or what her purpose was for traveling with them. But his thoughts were interrupted when she stopped abruptly and turned to face him, her hair whipping about and her eyes wild with anger.

"You need to pull yourself together," she said menacingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"People die, Dart. They die, and they don't come back. I know it was sudden, and I know it was recent, but there are bigger things at stake."

"Recent?" he said, voice climbing in anger. "You make it sound like it was a couple weeks ago! It was _hours_ , Rose. Lavitz died _this morning_ , and you expect me to be all happy and bouncy as if nothing happened? He was my _best friend_." His voice caught in his throat, and he stopped.

Her eyes pierced him. "You're not the only one here that's hurting. You're not the only one mourning Lavitz's death. With him gone, they need a leader, and I don't think anyone wants the king telling us what to do right now, even the king himself. That burden falls to you, and you're doing a terrible job of it."

"I'm not a leader of anything."

"That's where you're wrong. Even Lavitz looked to you for guidance."

"Don't be silly," he scoffed.

"You're a selfish fool," she snapped at him, shaking her head. "Open your eyes. _Everyone_ lost a friend today. Shana needs you, Dart. How can you not see that? And yet, she's doing all she can to help _you_ through this, because she loves you."

"You don't think I care about her?" he demanded, voice rising once again.

"If I hadn't been around you for longer than four hours, I never would have known."

The words slapped him almost breathless. His rage flared in response, and he yelled, "You have no idea what I've been going through today!"

Instead of snapping back at him, she narrowed her eyes, shook her head slightly, and said, "I know _exactly_ what you're going through." The truth behind her eyes diffused his anger abruptly.

"I don't know how to be a leader," he said quietly.

"You're a natural leader. I saw how you led the men in the Battle of Hoax, and how you helped Lavitz in the Seventh Fort. When you're not being stupid, you're leading. Except for our charge through the prison, you've been leading this group since it came together."

"Why are you trying to help me?" he asked suddenly. It did seem wildly out of character.

"You're unbearably annoying when you're unstable," she said simply.

He rolled his eyes and turned to pace around the trees. " _I'm_ the one who's unstable?"

She shrugged. "You always have been. Anytime something goes wrong, you collapse under the pressure."

"You call me a leader, and then you say that?"

"Even leaders have bad days."

"Why don't you make any sense, ever? It's like you go out of your way to confuse us all the time."

"I've done no such thing. I've always been straightforward with you."

"Oh, yeah?" he said, rounding on her. "Straightforward? Okay..." He began counting on his fingers. "Where are you from? Where did you get your dragoon spirit? Why were you tracking a dragon? Why are you traveling with us? Why do you simultaneously seem to care about us _and_ hate us? Why is your past such a dark, hidden, mysterious thing? Why-"

Cutting him off, she said, "What are you so angry at?"

"Me?" he laughed. "Look at you, Miss Upset-all-the-time. You look like you're about to saw me in half." It was true; the rage in her eyes would have frightened him in any other situation.

"Stop deflecting. Why are you angry?"

"I'm not-"

"Why are you angry?" she said forcefully.

He stopped. Turning away to study the leaves on the forest floor, he said, "You know why."

"Because Lavitz died? No, that's why you're grieving."

He said nothing, and Rose waited. A moment later, she repeated slowly, "Why are you angry?"

"Because he shouldn't have died!" The words escaped him in a frenzy of emotion, tears beading up in his eyes before cascading down to meet the moss beneath his feet. "We shouldn't have gone to this prison, and that stupid king shouldn't have gotten himself captured. If he had just been doing what he was supposed to, none of this would have happened, and Lavitz would still be alive!"

"Oh, the king?" she mocked, arms folded over her chest. "You're upset with a king who was doing his duty to protect his people? You're mad that he did the right thing, and that Lavitz, who was also doing the right thing, was killed because of random circumstance and his own decisions?"

Turning away once more, he sighed dramatically. His heart beat loudly in his chest, and he wanted to break something. The king's neck crossed his mind. A trickle of fire ran across his hand.

"You're misdirecting your anger, Dart. You're not angry with King Albert. You're angry with yourself."

"And why would I be mad at myself?"

"Because you didn't stop it. Because you let Lavitz go charging into Hellena. Because on that roof, you stood by while Lavitz transformed to attack Lloyd. You're only angry at the king because you feel that he's trying to replace Lavitz. And of course, he isn't. He's merely trying to make the most of a bleak situation, just like all of us."

Dart wiped his face and blinked back more tears as they pressed into his eyes. Why did she have to be right?

After a deep breath, he muttered, "I can't lead this group."

"Fine," Rose stated flatly. "Then let the king lead this mission. But after Doel is dead, you're going to have to decide just how much responsibility you want to throw away."

"At least Lavitz isn't here to talk me out of it," he said sourly.

"Why do you think I'm doing this?"

He turned to look at her. There it was again, that hint of sadness behind her eyes, buried beneath layers of stiff armor. Sniffing again, he turned to head back to camp. "Thanks," he muttered.

"It's okay to be sad, Dart," she called behind him. "And it's okay to be angry. Just don't take it out on them."

After a pause, he nodded slightly and pressed forward, Rose lingering behind. He enjoyed his solitary trek through the trees, listening to the birds chirping and the light breeze rustling the leaves. He savored the sound of his feet pushing into the soft earth and the feeling of his fingers running over the rough tree bark. For just a few minutes, he was able to pretend that he was back on his journey to hunt the Black Monster, living on his own without care. Before Lavitz.

As he twisted through the trees, he came suddenly on the camp. Haschel's head snapped up, alert to any danger, and Dart held up his hands innocently.

"Just me," he said.

Glancing around, he saw that Shana and King Albert were already asleep, although the wetness lingering on Shana's face did not escape his attention. She had been crying. Feeling a wave of guilt, he sat down near Haschel quietly.

"Everything alright?" asked Haschel, eyeing him for a reaction.

"Not really, but... yeah. I'll survive."

"Is Rose coming back?"

"Probably, but I wouldn't be surprised if it took her a while."

"That bad, huh?"

Dart looked down at his feet, hugging his knees. "It was my fault."

"Rose has always been a hard woman, so I doubt that's entirely true."

Laughing drily, Dart said, "No, it really is. I was being pretty awful."

"Given the circumstances, nobody can blame you."

 _But you should_ , he thought. Rose was right; he had been acting rudely to everyone, especially King Albert. He glanced over and saw him sleeping, his body rising and falling with his slow breaths. Dart wasn't sure he would ever come to like the man, but at least he could try to be a little kinder. After all, Lavitz had given his life for King Albert. There must have been a reason. Then he saw the lance lying next to him - Lavitz's lance - and his chest tightened again. He looked away.

"Hey," said Haschel, nudging him slightly. "If you need anything... you have friends around you."

"Yeah." _But not all of them_. "You go get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Obviously exhausted, Haschel quickly agreed and sidled over to his bedroll to sleep. Just a few minutes later, Dart was listening to his soft snores. Leaning his head back against the tree, Dart tried not to think about everything Rose had said, but his mind kept going back.

Lavitz's death hung over him like a stubborn headache. No matter how much he willed it to go away, it stayed, butting up against his mind relentlessly. Even when he managed to focus on other things for a few seconds, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

He gasped in sudden fright as something touched the side of his head, and he turned to see Lavitz's horse nudging him gently with her nose. Willing his heart to calm, he stood and patted her face. Her great eyes stared at him wistfully, asking the great question: _When is he coming back?_

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "He's not coming back." His lip quivered as he spoke, and he bent down and placed his forehead on hers. She did not draw back, but actually seemed to press into him, accepting his grief. He couldn't escape it now; he felt tears slide out of his closed eyes, dropping onto the horse's tawny hair. He cried quietly as several minutes passed, but the horse did not move. He felt that she was mourning with him, as if she understood the relationship that Dart had had with their fallen companion. Then wiping his eyes once more, he smiled weakly at her before reaching into the pack attached to her saddle and retrieving an apple.

"Here, girl," he said as she snatched it out of his hand, crunching loudly into the fruit. "Now go on," he said, pushing her away. "Go back to your friends." She obeyed and trotted over to where the other horses grazed, snorting and tossing her mane as she did so. And yet, when she arrived, she turned her head back to watch him wistfully.

He sat down once again, holding his head in his hands as a pulsing headache crept into place, either from stifling tears or his lack of sleep. Either way, he was grateful for the three hours ahead of him to stay the redness of his eyes before the others woke. Then he wished that he could be the one to sleep, so that maybe he could wake and the pain would be gone. Because maybe this was all just a horrid nightmare, and the next time he woke, he would see Lavitz smiling brightly as he fidgeted with the wind.

But who was he kidding? It was as Rose had said. Lavitz was dead, and he was not coming back.


	39. Developing a Plan

"Shana," a voice said softly. Her shoulder shook gently, and she moaned to be wakened. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

She recognized Dart's voice and forced her eyes to open. He knelt before her, rousing her to consciousness.

"What is it?" she asked weakly. "Is it time to leave?"

"Almost, but I wanted to talk to you before everyone else woke up."

Slowly, she sat up, head pounding. Placing a hand to her temple, she glanced around, feeling the light streaming through the trees around her, taking in the meager camp. Rose was nowhere to be seen, but Haschel and King Albert still slumbered peacefully. Her heart sank to the ground when she remembered why Lavitz was not with them. She breathed in sharply as tears threatened.

"Are you okay?" asked Dart.

Shaking her head, she said, "Fine," and stood up quietly, ignoring the swirling feeling in her mind. "What do you need to talk about?"

She eyed him warily, fearing some kind of explosive behavior again. Of course, she knew that Lavitz's death would be hard on all of them, but she had at least hoped to work through it together with Dart. Perhaps she had expected too much of him.

"I need to apologize," he said, casting his eyes to his feet.

Taken aback, she couldn't help but open her mouth in surprise. But before she could respond, he continued.

"I've been... selfish," he said slowly. "I forgot, I guess, that you knew him, too. That we were all friends, and not... not just me and him. You deserve better than that... better than me. And I'm sorry."

Overwhelmed with compassion, she reached out to touch his arm, saying, "You don't need to apologize. You're hurting, and we all understand that. I just... wanted you to talk to me."

"I can't." He glanced up at her briefly. "Not yet."

She nodded, then hesitated before slowly reaching up to hug him. Partly expecting him to pull away, she was surprised when she was able to pull him close, his arms wrapping around her. She wanted to bury her face in his neck and never let go, but the time was not yet right.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me, too," he replied.

Tossing away her every desire, she pulled back and said, "Let's get everyone up and moving."

As Dart stepped over to Haschel, Shana bent down near the king and shook him slightly.

"Your Majesty," she said. "I'm afraid it's time for us to go."

He woke with a jolt, fear flashing across his smooth features until he saw her. Then breathing deeply to steady himself, he sat up and nodded. After glancing around, Shana saw the same realization that she had experienced come into his face as he remembered the previous day's tragic events. After running a hand over his face, he said, "Thank you, Shana. I will be ready soon."

After gathering her own possessions and returning them to her horse's saddle, she glanced over and saw Luna, Lavitz's horse, at the edge of the camp and looking out to the east. Stepping close to her, she said her name softly to announce her presence before running a hand over Luna's smooth side. Luna acknowledged her with a snort, but continued to gaze through the trees.

 _Waiting for him_ , she realized. The two had been very close, she had noticed, and it appeared that his death had affected the mare deeply.

"Hey, girl," she whispered. "You and I will make it through this. I miss him, too."

"What's her name?"

Shana whirled around and saw King Albert standing a few feet away, smiling warmly. He stood tall, though he still walked with a slight limp. His hair was disheveled, and he still seemed weary, though he had notably more color to his face than he'd had in the prison. Seeing her nervous reaction, he held up his hands.

"I apologize," he said hurriedly. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Oh, no," she said. "It's okay. Her name is Luna."

"Did Lavitz name her?" he asked, approaching cautiously as Luna turned to face him. She seemed wary, but not hostile.

"I think so."

"He always did love animals." The king reached out to pat her nose, but she pulled back suddenly, snorting a warning. Countenance falling, he said, "I should not be the one to ride her."

"She's our best horse," protested Shana. "It only makes sense that you should."

He shook his head, smiling slightly. "She has been through an ordeal, and I am unfamiliar to her."

"But you can't go on foot."

"It would be easy enough, especially now that I am better rested. But you are right; I would only slow us down. Even if she despises me, Luna is a good horse. Dart should ride her."

"You... you think so?" Shana was worried that Dart may not like the idea, but what the king said made sense. It may be the best way to move forward.

"I do," he replied.

She nodded before noticing Dart glancing over to them from the campsite and decided she may as well talk about it now. Excusing herself, she stepped over to him, painfully noticing the lack of joy on his face.

"Making friends, I see," he muttered, failing to disguise the disdain in his voice. Shana ignored it, though the words weren't painless, understanding that it merely came from a place of hurt.

"We were talking about Luna," she said softly.

He perked up slightly. "Luna. Right. What about her?"

"She's... mourning. And we both think that it would be better if she were with someone who's familiar, instead of a stranger. The king and I think that... you should ride her from now on."

Sniffing suddenly, Dart cast another glance over to the horses and shook his head. "I don't know," he said.

His blue eyes were swollen and reddened, and dark circles rested beneath them. His grief had taken hold of his body, and his lack of sleep during their rest was doing nothing to help him. Again, she felt that strong urge to hold him and take away is pain. More than anything, she wished she could. She knew that she would go through a thousand days like today if only Dart could be spared this one.

But she merely said, "I think it would be the best option. She knows you. Better than any of the rest of us."

Running a hand over his face, Dart sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine."

Words of comfort ran through Shana's mind. She wanted to tell him that he would make it through this, and that he wasn't alone. She wanted to make him understand that it's okay to mourn. But she recalled his outburst when they were making camp, and instead she merely nodded and walked away to prepare for their journey.

The four companions gathered all their things and made ready to leave. Just as Shana was beginning to worry that Rose would not return, she emerged from the trees, stone-faced as ever, and managed to get ready in just a few minutes. And then, with the king in the lead, they headed west, keeping to the trees to stay hidden from any stray scouts along the road.

They kept a steady pace for most of the day, generally keeping to silence. No one felt like talking as they each ruminated over their missing companion.

Shana could feel Lavitz's void as if she were missing a limb. Several times, she turned to tell him something, only to remember once more that she could never tell him anything again.

Late in the afternoon, King Albert announced that they would keep west until they reached the road running south between Lohan and Kazas. This way, they could approach the Sandora capital from the north, drawing less attention to themselves. It made enough sense, but Shana couldn't help but worry that someone would recognize King Albert, or maybe even Dart after his success in the Hero Competition. If Lloyd had really been sent to scout them out, wouldn't Emperor Doel already know about them and put his guards on high alert?

But she kept her worries to herself, instead trying to focus on Dart. He kept to himself almost exclusively, only speaking when spoken to, and then only when asked a direct question. Although he seemed slightly less unstable after his conversation with Rose, she could tell that he was not doing well. As much as she wanted to help him, she knew that it was something that he had to confront on his own. And beyond this, she was still mourning Lavitz as well. She was grateful that they had a mission, something to focus on beyond their own problems, and feared what might happen when they were able to sit still and confront them directly.

She marveled at the king as they traveled on, the sun slowly sinking down somewhere beyond the trees. Despite the difficulties he'd endured in Hellena Prison, he seemed remarkably resilient. Besides his small limp and dry skin, the only residual effect she'd seen was his startled awakening earlier today. She couldn't blame him for that; she had experienced something similar once. Even now, with the prison so fresh in her mind, her memories of that foul place plagued her. Only this time, she didn't struggle with her own imprisonment, but the horrible sights they'd encountered on their way out.

After Lavitz, Dart had gone into a frenzy, rushing about and killing every remaining guard in the prison. Haschel and Rose had gone with him, but Shana had stayed with the king, healing the worst of his wounds. Although she'd been embarrassed, she hadn't been able to help crying in front of him, unable to look at Lavitz's body, still so close, so warm and life-like. If not for Lavitz's dragoon spirit, she would have doubted whether the king would have survived the trip down the stairs, but when the time came, he'd pressed forward with an honorable strength.

Luckily, the others had returned by then. Dart had been dead silent, carrying Lavitz's body with nothing but pain written on his face. Shana had been incredibly grateful that Haschel offered to help King Albert down the stairs, because she'd grown too weak to help anyone. As they descended, she found that she could barely breathe through her sobs, and her legs had grown weak. Dead prisoners were strewn about the floors in mangled heaps, and once, she had been unable to contain the nausea, heaving onto the floor before one of the cells. Part of her had hoped for some slight words of comfort from Dart, but none had come. In fact, his weak apology earlier this morning was the most they'd spoken since Lavitz's death.

She glanced over at him. He'd come to remind her a little of Rose: cold, distant, apathetic. She wondered if he would ever return to normal.

 _He might go back to being Dart, but it won't be the same Dart_ , she told herself.

As night fell around them, she felt that irritating sensation brought about by darkness waft back over her. She much preferred the daytime, and every night considered what it might be like to simply walk around with a light hovering over her at all times. But given their dangerous situation, she knew the dangers of such a display and resisted the temptation.

A couple hours later, they found a small pond and decided to stop for the night. The trees filled with a familiar bustle as everyone went about setting out bedrolls. They tied up the horses near the water so that they could drink their fill, although Shana thought the water too dirty to drink herself. It was a muddy brown, and the specks of green floating around in it did nothing to stay her worry. Before they could get too comfortable, King Albert drew their attention and announced that they needed to discuss what would happen the following day. The group gathered in a tight circle, and at Haschel's request, Shana happily created a dim light so that they could better see one another.

"We need a plan to get into the Black Castle," said King Albert. "Tomorrow, if I have been keeping track correctly, we should reach the road around noon, at which point we will turn south and approach the city just after nightfall. In this way, we will seem to be little more than weary travelers seeking shelter and a bed."

"Won't they recognize you?" asked Haschel, speaking Shana's earlier concerns.

"I will not deny that it is indeed possible," admitted the king. "However, I believe that the only person in the entire city who has seen me before is the emperor himself. The rest will have only seen posters, and they will likely not recognize me if I am only wearing this." He indicated his leather armor and cloak.

"That's still the colors of Basil, though," pointed out Dart. "We should at least spatter dirt over it or something so it's not as obvious."

"That would probably be wise, but it would require the rest of you to do this as well. It would be most suspicious if only one in our company was covered with dirt." Shana quirked a grin. They were all already filthy from their days on the road, and there would be no need to further disguise themselves.

"So how do we get into the castle?" asked Rose.

"And that is where we have a problem," said King Albert. "We have to find a way to sneak in, past the guards, and get into Doel's chambers."

"Which are where?" asked Dart.

"Behind the throne room."

"So you've been there before?"

"Yes, but only once, and it was long ago. My memory is likely faulty. But that detail, I remember quite well. Most of our time was spent in the throne room."

"How are we supposed to get past every guard to get into the most protected part of the castle?" asked Rose skeptically.

"By disguising ourselves," said the king simply. "If we wear Sandora armor, we should be able to get past. However, I have one problem that I have not been able to develop a solution for." He glanced between Shana and Rose. "Doel does not allow women into his military. Only Dart, Haschel, and I could do this."

Rose muttered something under her breath. Indignant, Shana piped up, "I'm not going to sit behind while you all walk into danger! You'll need us in there!"

"She's right," agreed Dart. Shana's cheeks flushed, and she was suddenly grateful that she had kept the light so dim. _He's probably just talking about Rose's skills_ , she scolded herself.

"The other option," said the king, "is to take you two in as prisoners and escort you through the castle."

"That won't work, either," inserted Haschel. "It's well known that Doel doesn't like to keep prisoners in the castle."

"I've never heard that before," said Dart.

"Neither have I," said Shana.

Haschel huffed. "Well, it's well known in _civilized places_ , that Doel sends all his prisoners directly to Hellena. He doesn't like blood scuffing his floors." Shana cringed at the thought. "You guys need to get out more," he added.

Holding his palms up, King Albert said, "And so you see my dilemma."

"Hang on," said Dart, his face contemplative as he tried to grab onto an idea. "We have to get into his chambers, right?"

"Yes..."

Realization crossed Haschel's face, and he glanced nervously to Shana. She felt her heart beat a little quicker as she started to understand.

"No," said Rose emphatically.

"Wait... What have you thought of?" asked the king, bewildered.

"It's not exactly the most honorable way to get us into Doel's chambers," said Haschel delicately. "But, it will probably work. But you won't like it. And apparently, neither will Rose." He cast an irritated glance to her.

"What is it?"

"Another thing about Doel is that he's not known for his... How should I say this? For his... chastity." Haschel glanced at Shana again. "He has many servants that he keeps for company. You could say... he has a harem."

"That is... horrible," said King Albert, clearly disgusted. Shana felt sick as she considered what this train of thought was leading to, and she bowed her head to study her hands.

"I wholeheartedly agree," said Haschel quickly. "But it may work in our favor."

"We disguise ourselves as guards," said Dart, "and lead Shana and Rose to the king's chambers, telling everyone that they're new... servants."

Shana scowled, and Rose seemed enraged. "I will not go along with this plan," she said, oozing shadows to incite fear.

"I am not sure that I will either," said King Albert, frowning. "I understand the potential benefits, but the risks are too great."

Shana mulled over the idea. To be sure, it would make both her and Rose painfully uncomfortable, and it would be quite dangerous. However, if this was the best way to get them into the castle, she felt that she could trust the others to ensure that no harm came to them.

"Rose," said Shana quietly. "I know that it's not... good. But it's our best shot. We should do it."

"You'll go as prisoners instead of volunteers," Haschel told Rose. "That way, you won't have to dress for the occasion, and you can keep your armor, to which you seem... a little too attached, if I'm honest."

Thankfully, Rose didn't see Dart's smirk as she glared at Haschel before saying, "And why would anyone need three guards to escort two helpless women to the king's chambers?"

"I'm glad you asked that," he replied, actually smiling. Shana braced herself for the fallout. "Because one of them will be a problematic prisoner. You could say... _feisty_."

At that, Rose whipped out her hand, and sharp shadows sprang from it, shooting toward Haschel's heart. "Rose!" shouted Shana as she quickly shot light from her hand to block it. The two energies met midair and writhed around, sapping power from each other until both blinked out of existence. King Albert stood abruptly.

"Stop this at once!" he scolded. "This mission will be difficult enough without us fighting with each other. Rose." He turned to her, but she refused to look at him. "I do not like this plan, either, but we should at least consider it. It may be the best course of action to save the greatest number of lives. Please trust that we will not let anything happen to either of you."

"You think that's what I'm worried about?" she said, eyes flashing. She held up her fist, wrapping darkness around it menacingly. "If anyone laid a hand on me, I would grip them with such a terror that their heart would stop instantly. I will not be so degraded to be called a man's plaything." With a dramatic gesture, she dispelled the darkness, giving the king a challenging look. When he didn't reply, she stood abruptly and fled into the dark. A protective rage built within Shana, and before she could stop herself, she was spitting at Haschel.

"Are you happy?" she demanded. "Can't you be just a little less insensitive?"

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

Rolling her eyes dramatically, she stood and followed after Rose, cursing men's stupidity under her breath. Listening past her own footsteps, she followed the sound of crackling twigs and underbrush until it finally came to a stop. Releasing the light above her, she came up behind Rose, who was wrapped in shadow and barely visible. They had come to the top of a low hill, a small plain sprawled out beneath them, bathed in moonlight. Although she was uncomfortable in the relative dark, especially so close to an enraged Rose, Shana refused the urge to bring light to her surroundings. For several minutes, they stood silently, saying nothing, drawing on each other's company. Or at least, that's what Shana imagined. She couldn't decide if Rose was pleased she had followed her or simply content to allow her presence.

Just as Shana was beginning to contemplate saying something, Rose spoke.

"Finally turning your attention to someone other than Dart?"

Shana pursed her lips but managed to bite back a retort. As she mulled over what to say, she considered just leaving. It was more than Rose had done for them on multiple occasions. But she couldn't forget that night in Lohan, when she had listened to her and actually encouraged her. _Never let anyone belittle your worth_. The words had seemed personal to Rose's story that night, and they rang in Shana's mind now.

"Why does this plan bother you so much?" she asked cautiously.

"Why doesn't it bother you more?"

"I trust the others. They won't let anything bad happen to us."

Rose scoffed, shaking her head. "You trust their intentions. That says nothing of their capabilities."

"We're an army of dragoons. How could anyone overpower us?"

"Any number of things could go wrong. Look what happened in the prison."

Kneeling down, Shana carefully sat down on the soft earth, slightly damp with dew, and gazed out at the peculiar sway of the trees. The moonlight made the earth seem ethereal, the branches nothing more than shafts of pale light being tossed about like waves. She got the sudden urge to bathe herself in that light, pulling energy from the moon high overhead, and she absentmindedly held out her palm, conjuring a tiny orb of moonlight. Not quite a cloak, but it would have to do. A few moments later, Rose bent down to join her.

Choosing her words carefully, Shana said, "When we went into the prison, we had no plan. We were charging headfirst into unknown odds, trying to beat the clock. This time, we have time to plan each step. If we work together, I know we can do it. And besides," she added with a smile that she wasn't sure Rose could see. "If something goes wrong, you could always just kill everyone."

"Careful, Shana. You might become ruthless thinking that way."

Her cheeks flushed. "It was... just a joke."

 _Mostly_ , she thought. She was fairly certain that Rose would have no trouble killing every soldier working in the Black Castle, but that was precisely why she had to convince Rose to go along with their plan. If they could get to Doel without fighting anyone else, they could spare potentially innocent lives. It was impossible to know how many of the guards in the emperor's service were truly evil, and how many believed they were serving a greater purpose. They were men with families and friends, loved ones that they longed to come home to at night. If it were at all possible, she wanted to protect them.

"Do you trust Dart?" asked Shana suddenly. She wasn't sure why she asked, but she was afraid of the answer.

"I don't trust anything except for my own sword."

Her voice turning small, Shana said, "Do you hate us?"

Rose didn't answer immediately. For a second, Shana had the amusing idea that Rose was actually trying to decide if she did. Was it really so hard to know if you hated someone, she considered? She knew that she shouldn't care, but Shana couldn't stand the idea of anyone hating her. She may not truly want to know Rose's answer, but at least if she knew, she would be able to do something about it.

Shana had begun to think Rose might ignore the question altogether when she spoke so quietly that Shana could barely hear: "No."

Relief flooded Shana's mind, and she sighed.

"That worried, were you?" asked Rose cynically.

"I guess I was."

After a pause, she said, "Do you remember what I told you in Lohan?"

 _Never let anyone belittle your worth_. "Yes."

"That's why I don't like this plan. Going in as a harlot, or even a slave, is debasing. There will be more than one man to ogle me, believing I am no more than a frail body to be chewed up and cast out like common trash. In their minds, I will be nothing. Of no more use than for their own pleasure. They'll do the same to you. They'll belittle us in their minds."

Memories sprang up in Shana's mind, horrible memories of her travel to Hellena Prison and every garish second within that fetid cell. The eyes of the guards, their straying hands, the hunger they tried and failed to hide. She closed her eyes as she recalled the screams of a girl several floors below her, violated several times that night. She hadn't told anyone, hoping that her silence would make the cold reality fade into a nightmare of her past, but instead they plagued the back of her mind, reminding her whenever they resurfaced that that fate could have been hers. She was almost grateful to know that all the prisoners were dead, and that the girl had been released from that hell. But the screams had left her at the mercy of her own fear every second afterward until Dart and Lavitz had rescued her. Every time her cell door had opened, she'd assumed the worst.

Her time with Dart and Lavitz, leaving the prison far behind her, had helped her grow past it. But going back had everything flooding back to her, leaving her open and vulnerable. And then Lavitz had died.

The sudden reminder brought unexpected tears to her eyes. It was as if she kept forgetting about that moment on the top level of the prison, forced to experience the realization of his death over and over again. It came crashing back down on her, and she saw the buffeting wind, the fierce eye, the silver hair, and the flaming sword. Blood spilling over the floor, her inability to heal the wound, and Dart's heart shattering before her very eyes.

Such had been every hour since this morning.

At least at this point, she'd had some practice with quelling her own emotions, and she struggled to squash them back down until they were little more than a low rumble deep in her heart. As much as she hated to admit it, there were more pressing matters at hand.

As if in response to her need, a now distant memory of Lavitz appeared before her mind's eye. They were in his mother's house, before the great fireplace, that night that neither of them had been able to sleep. They'd both been plagued by remembrance. And he'd reassured her that her worth had not changed because of her past.

Steeling herself, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's true that it's demeaning. But... no one can belittle our worth unless we let them. Men can leer all they want, but that doesn't change who I am. And it doesn't change who you are. It will never change the fact that you've overcome more than they could possibly understand. In their minds, we may be mindless, frail, physical bodies, but we're so much more than that. And it doesn't matter if they know it, because we know it. I say we go in, heads held high, confident and strong. Prove them wrong. Show them that we know who we are, and that they can't change that."

Although Rose made no immediate answer, Shana was profoundly pleased. It was a speech that she needed to hear herself. Whatever reservations she had had about the plan to sneak into the Black Castle vanished as she spoke the words, and she realized the value of them, even if she couldn't get herself to believe it quite yet.

She thought it strange, that disconnect between the mind and heart. She knew the words to be true, but some part of her couldn't internalize them. Her value was connected to no one but herself, but how many times had she let others determine it for her? Did Rose have the same struggle?

"Fine," said Rose suddenly.

"What?"

"I said fine. We'll do it."

"You actually agree with me?"

Rose stood and offered a hand to help Shana up. "Not really. I just decided that if anyone looks at me twice, I'll kill them on the way out."

* * *

 **Author Note:** I'm taking a chance with this plan! It's a dramatic alteration of what happened in the game. I hope you all see the need for this difference, and I hope you like what I've come up with. Also, I should probably give some credit to my sister, who helped me come up with this idea when I was mulling over it.


	40. Kazas

Dart rubbed his temples in frustration. He had been listening to Haschel and King Albert quarrel for what seemed like an hour about the new plan to enter the Black Castle, their arguments only circling back around on themselves, and no progress was being made.

"It's the best way to get to Doel!" shouted Haschel. _Fifth time he's said that_ , Dart counted off in his head.

With a dramatic sigh, the king replied, "But we would be putting them in such danger!" _Four_. "Not to mention, Rose has no desire to participate." _Seven?_ "I will not enact this plan without her consent." _Definitely seven_.

They rambled on for another few rounds while Dart leaned his head back and tried to spy the moon through the leaves. Having skipped a nap earlier today, his eyes were drooping lower and lower. He'd summoned a heat within him in an effort to wake himself up, but all it had seemed to do was make him more cozy and sleepy. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to listen to these people. Where was Lavitz the Peacemaker when you needed him?

He chuckled sourly at this thought as the familiar feeling of loss settled over him once again. He'd begun to think it might never go away.

When footsteps came up behind him, he barely reacted, but Haschel and Albert both fell silent and glanced over. Rose and Shana emerged from the trees, Shana holding her glowing dragoon spirit in her hand.

"You two have been arguing so loud, I'm sure all of Serdio knows we're here," scowled Rose. "But we're doing this ridiculous scheme, so you can shut up now and let us sleep."

As Rose hurried over to her bedroll, Dart raised his eyebrows at Shana, who merely returned a shadow of a smile before seeking sleep herself.

"Well, there you have it," he announced to Albert and Haschel. "Get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

"Nonsense," said King Albert. "You got no rest earlier today. I will keep watch."

Shaking his head, Dart said, "I can't let you do that." The idea of a monarch looking out for them while he rested seemed wrong.

"Let me help." The king's eyes were earnest, and Dart couldn't deny how much he needed rest. His exhaustion was far more than merely physical.

"If you insist," said Haschel, false regret shading his voice as he lay down.

Dart murmured his thanks before lying down to sleep. He felt that he would be unconscious in a wink, but some part of him felt guilty for letting a king stay up while the rest of them slept. Then his eyes connected with the lance that now leaned against a tree, and all his guilt vanished.

 _It's only fair_ , he thought.

Then he drifted off.

* * *

Around noon the next day, they reached the main road, just as the king had predicted. As irritating as he may have been, Albert did seem to share Lavitz's gift for direction. But with two days of familiarity under his belt, he was now beginning to grab for open conversation with the rest of the group. Rose and Dart listened dully, but Haschel and Shana seemed to oblige him with either true or feigned interest; Dart couldn't tell. He talked about the dullest things: new and upcoming sciences, the geography of Serdio, the life cycle of moss, and Dart's personal favorite, the workings of international politics on Endiness.

He wished for Lavitz and their discussions of battle strategy.

No doubt, the king's spirits had been lifted by Rose's harsh training session that morning. She had made it abundantly clear that, if they were to delve this deeply into enemy territory, she wanted both Albert and Shana ready for combat, and that meant they'd need to be able to transform. And so the three of them had gone off a distance, sending back shouts of irritation and haphazard gusts of wind every so often. Dart had taken the time to hunt, a pleasure he had not had for some time, and managed to trap several rabbits, which he'd cooked for them over a carefully smokeless fire. It may not have been much, but it was enough to stay their hunger. Unintentionally, Dart had eyed the king carefully as he ate, regretting that they'd had so little to offer him. Despite his irritation toward Albert, he couldn't help but feel that they should give him a certain amount of reverence.

Now, however, as Albert droned on, all thoughts of kingship had left Dart's mind as he contemplated shooting him in the back of the head with a nice, warm fireball. At least Lavitz had been able to understand when the group needed silence.

As time wore on, the conversations slowly died, for which everyone was grateful. They began to sense the proximity of the dark city long before they could see it. The roads were eerily silent and empty, as if Kazas were aware of their approach and had decided to draw them in through a false peace. Even the animals seemed more wary, staying hidden just out of view.

The bright sun overhead began to sink slowly to the west, glinting off the distant ocean, but was soon hidden behind the short range of mountains nestled at the southern tip of Serdio. Albert took the opportunity to explain that some believed these mountains were simply a remnant of the great Western Mountains that had once stretched down this far, now cut in half by countless years of the ocean buffeting against them every day. The Small Mountains, as the creative Serdians called them, marked the western edge of the peninsula of Southern Serdio. Dart laughed at the name; they were more like rolling hills than true mountains.

Before long, the hulking city was visible in the distance. Nuzzled in the crook of the mountains, Kazas seemed a dreary place, impressive in size, but filled with shadow.

"That's Kazas?" asked Shana.

"Yes," answered the king grimly. "But it was not always like this. It used to be a grand city, full of life and laughter. But I fear that the emperor has driven it to disparity."

"When was the last time you came here?" asked Haschel.

Albert shook his head. "Not for many years," he said mournfully. "Not since before my father died."

As they neared the city gates, Dart tensed. He felt painfully recognizable in his red armor that had been on display for hundreds of people in the Hero Competition. With a flash, he remembered the people from Kazas that day that he'd registered, and his heart rate escalated. He had been named the second strongest warrior in all of Endiness; surely someone would notice him. Not to mention, King Albert had done little to disguise his features or his mannerisms. The most he could do was pull his cloak over his head, but even then, he sat a little too straight and spoke a little too perfectly.

Dart tried to calm himself as worries cascaded over him. Rose and Shana had been seen with him in Lohan multiple times, and Haschel had joined them in the city as well. Had Doel's spies been able to pick them out? Lloyd had found them; would he have given descriptions to Doel? His breath caught as he remembered those sly eyes fixating on Shana right after the final match.

"Guys, this isn't a good idea," he blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haschel. "This was _your_ idea."

"I know, but..." He scrambled for the right words. "Shana. They could recognize her."

"We have a king with us, and you're worried about Shana?" asked Rose incredulously.

Locking eyes with Shana, Dart saw his worry reflected in her. With a jolt, he realized that they had never told anyone the true nature of her capture and imprisonment, or why Sandora may have wanted her. Besides the two of them, Lavitz was the only other who had known about the strange event in the cave.

"You had made a mention that Sandora attacked Seles with the sole purpose of retrieving her," said the king. "But you never explained why. Even Lavitz seemed to skirt around the issue."

 _Oh, yeah_ , thought Dart sourly. He had momentarily forgotten about their encounter in Bale and now regretted having told King Albert about Shana's imprisonment at all.

"What?" asked Rose and Haschel simultaneously.

Dart and Shana exchanged another glance, and she said, "All that time ago, when Sandora attacked Seles, I was their target. They came, very specifically, for me, and took me away to the prison. They were under strict orders not to hurt me or... anything. They were holding me there for a purpose, even though I don't know what it was. Until Dart got me out."

"Why would they want you that badly?" asked Rose.

This time, Shana turned to Dart to answer. Hesitantly, he spoke.

"We had no idea until we went through the limestone cave east of Bale. We didn't... tell anybody this, but... something happened while we were inside. We got to the last big cavern, and then this weird snake thing started attacking us."

"The guardian?" asked Albert, surprised. "You faced the guardian and survived?" He sounded impressed.

"Yeah, but that's just the thing," he continued. "We wouldn't have. The thing was impossible to fight without dragoon power, but then it tried to attack Shana, and..." He glanced at her, and she nodded to urge him on. "This light came out of her head. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. The snake was about to strike her, and then she just began to put out this bright blue glow, and it stopped. Midair, mid-strike actually, and came to a standstill. And then it shattered like glass."

Everyone grew silent for a moment as Haschel, Albert, and Rose considered this. Shana looked down at her saddle, as if she were ashamed, and Dart felt an urge to go to her. But just as he was about to, Haschel interrupted the silence.

"And this was before she was a dragoon?"

"Yeah, a long time before. Before I even knew I had a dragoon spirit."

"You think that's why Sandora wanted her?"

"That seems to be the only conceivable explanation," admitted the king. "But there is no reason to assume that anyone in Kazas knows about the plot to take her except Doel."

Dart took a breath and said, "And Lloyd."

"What? How?"

"He recognized her in Lohan. I'm sure of it."

"If Lloyd knew of Shana and her value to Sandora, why did he not take her in Bale or Lohan?" asked Albert.

"When was Lloyd in Bale?" asked Haschel.

King Albert dropped his gaze and said, "He was my tactical advisor. I sought out many for the war, and he was the best qualified. Ah, gods," he suddenly exclaimed, running a hand over his face. "He was the one who sent the First Knighthood into that ambush."

Dart raised an eyebrow at the king's un-kingly language as Shana said, "Lavitz's team? He killed them all?"

"Yes," said Albert bitterly. "It seems he was playing the game all along."

"And he came back around to finish the job with Lavitz," murmured Haschel callously, and Dart cast him an angry glance. Now he felt like it was Haschel's head destined for rough contact with a fireball.

"This does seem to complicate matters," said King Albert. "Perhaps we should take time to think of a different plan."

"No," said Shana emphatically. "We can do it."

"Shana-" Dart began.

"We can do it," she repeated, looking straight at him. "We can end the war." _Like Lavitz wanted._

He hesitated. More than anything, he wanted her to be safe, and heading straight into the enemy capital city was far from safe. Still, she was right. They _could_ do it.

"Just make a decision before we reach the city gates," complained Rose. Dart glanced up; they were getting close.

"Okay," he finally said.

"It's settled," said Haschel. "Now let's get to the city. I want some food. And a comfy bed."

The king pulled his hood up, and Dart maneuvered to the back of the group with Shana as they approached the gate, massive and metal, guarded by four bored-looking men sporting Sandora armor and long spears. Upon seeing the weary travelers, two stepped forward, blocking the road.

"State your business," one said, although he sounded more tired than threatening.

"I am a merchant from Lohan," said King Albert. "I have come for a meeting to discuss terms of trade."

"Who are they?" the guard asked, indicating the rest.

"The girl is my servant. The rest are hired help. Roads can be dangerous in these times."

After an awkward moment of silence, the guard turned to talk in his friend's ear, and they whispered furiously before turning back and nodding.

"Please go in, sirs and madams, and enjoy the warm hospitality of Kazas, the beating heart of Serdio." The words dripped with boredom and memorized repetition.

Dart choked back a laugh as King Albert nodded regally before trotting through the open gate. As soon as they were within the walls, however, his heart sank. The city felt rotten, like a fallen fruit living in its own demise. Homeless scattered the streets near the entrance, begging for any scrap that would keep them alive through the night. Emotionless guards were stationed at the corner of every street, baring their fangs at any ragged soul who got too close. Glancing up, Dart noticed archers patrolling the low roofs of the buildings, ready to bring down any fleeing thief. There were no children in the streets, and anyone who strolled by regarded them with hate or dark suspicion. Grief and distrust oozed from the very walls. Though it hadn't rained in many days, the street were damp and reeked of mildew and refuse.

"Gods," Dart swore under his breath. "What has Doel done to this place?"

"Not any favors, that's for sure," muttered Haschel from beside him.

They continued through the dark streets as night fell over them. From a distance, they heard the crash of the gate as it slammed shut, preventing any escape. Dart couldn't help but feel like a prisoner. Lamps began to flicker to life throughout the city, tinted a strange purple hue, and in the distance, they slowly illuminated a great castle. It cascaded up in rounded tiers, reaching a tall peak in the center, looming out over the city like some evil guardian. It was a stark contrast to the warm comfort that issued from Indels Castle in Bale, as the menacing feeling ran from that glowing purple to the very stone that framed it. A shudder ran over the party as they all regarded the Black Castle.

"What is this purple light?" asked Shana, clearly disturbed by the manipulation of nature.

"I have never seen its like before," said the king, shaking his head.

"It's like... fire," Dart said, eyeing what he now saw was a purple flame. "But it's wrong somehow. They're not burning wood. Maybe some kind of oil?" Something about the way it flickered left him uneasy. He sensed the distortion of fire, like Shana sensed the distortion of light.

"Throughout the whole city? What a marvel of engineering!" exclaimed Albert, barely contained enthusiasm leaking through his features. "Imagine what we could do with such technology."

"Maybe later," muttered Dart. "For now, let's find an inn."

"Yes, of course." Albert looked down, but Dart could still see him eyeing the lamps with curiosity. Dart sighed and rolled his eyes.

Eventually, they came upon what appeared to be a relatively reputable establishment, and after retrieving their packs, they handed off their horses to the boy by the stables. He blushed as Shana thanked him for caring for the horses, but Dart ignored it as they walked into the inn.

The only light in the room came from a small fireplace to the right and a regular oil lamp on a desk in the far left corner. A young man with dark features sat curled up on one of the ragged sofas that wrapped around the fireplace, holding a book that Dart didn't really believe he could actually see in the dim light. Two meager tables rested on their left behind the couches, and a man in his thirties sat leaning back in a chair behind the desk, trying to rub an especially stubborn stain from a carved bowl. As soon as he heard the shuffle of footsteps, he quickly got to his feet, setting the bowl aside so fast that he nearly knocked it off the desk altogether. The man before the fire barely glanced up from his immersive novel.

"Good sirs!" said the clerk. Then noticing Shana and Rose, he quickly added, "And ladies. What a pleasure! How can I serve you this evening?"

"Do you have two rooms available?" asked King Albert, a little too formally.

"Yes, of course! I assume you would prefer the double rooms?" The clerk chuckled as he fumbled with a ring of clanging metal keys hanging from his belt. Dart and Rose exchanged a look; he was a little too eager to offer them shelter.

"Please," said the king kindly.

Tapping Albert's arm, Dart drew his attention and muttered his reservations, recommending that they find somewhere else to stay.

"Nonsense," Albert whispered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I am sure that he is simply eager for the business."

"Right this way!" said the clerk, smiling broadly as he ushered them through a door in the back of the room. They stepped into a long, narrow hallway with four doors on each side and one at the distant end. He led them down to the last two doors on the left, jangling the loud keys into the locks and opening them.

"I'm sure that you will all find our accommodations to your taste," he said as he worked. Then swinging open the second door, he added, "Our furnishings are fit for a king!"

The stillness that crept over the group left Dart's heart beating loudly. He put forth his best effort to seem at ease, but the clerk must have noticed something; his eyes flitted back and forth among them before laughing awkwardly and saying, "But of course, I kid!"

"Trust me," said Haschel loudly, coming to the rescue, "compared to some places I've been, this is a downright paradise." He stepped forward to peer into one of the rooms, sliding against the wall to ease past Albert. "And what's your name? We can't just be calling you 'the clerk' for the rest of our stay!" Haschel's friendly grin put even Dart more at ease, and the clerk smiled widely in relief.

"The name's Connor!" he said happily.

"Well then, Connor," said Haschel as he shook his hand. "Thank you for your hospitality. Should we pay you now or when we leave?"

"Payment comes after the service, I always say."

"Then we'll be sure to stop by the front desk on our way out."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Hard to say." Haschel pretended to think. "Business never seems to go as planned, does it?"

"Now you got that right, good sir. But I'll leave you to it! If you need anything hot to eat, just come out front and give me a holler. Won't take me but a bit to heat something up for you."

Connor shuffled his way down the hall, bumping into everyone as he did so. Albert and Shana muttered their thanks, but Dart and Rose just eyed him suspiciously as he passed.

"Alright, so..." began Haschel. "Me and Rose in one room, everyone else in the other?"

Dart was about to laugh, but a second later, his hunting knife was pulled from its place on his thigh, and Rose was pressing it up against Haschel's throat.

"I told you," she growled. "Next time you lose an arm."

"It was just a joke!" he insisted, showing no remorse, though obviously startled by the sudden movement. "Everyone's tense. Just trying to liven up the atmosphere."

Dart and Shana stood ready to intervene while Albert placed a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder. For a stiff moment, nobody moved. But then Rose pulled back, slashed at Haschel's upper arm, and whirled about to hand the knife back. Bewildered, Dart took it as Haschel gripped the cut, now bleeding freely down his arm.

"Was that really necessary?" he complained loudly.

Without regarding Haschel, Rose stomped through the nearest door and muttered to Shana, "Patch him up." Then she slammed the door behind her.

Haschel's hands flew up in surrender. "What the actual-"

"Let's just get inside first," interrupted Dart, shoving past him into the other room. It reminded him of the room in Lohan, though considerably cozier. One oil lamp sat on an end table between the two beds, and another on a desk on the right. Dart was greatly pleased to see two windows on the far wall, although he could see little through them except the dark alleyway behind the inn. After throwing his pack on the floor, he rushed over to close the curtains, lighting the lamps from a distance as he sat down on one of the beds. It was larger than those at the inn at Lohan, and much softer. Suddenly, he was anticipating his sleep tonight.

Still, disharmony in their group, especially such loud disharmony, did not bode well for their cause. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

"This was a terrible idea," he said as the others filed in. Haschel sat across from him, and Shana hurriedly went to work on the wounded arm while Albert cast off his cloak and took a seat next to Dart.

"You really should stop flirting with Rose," said Shana as she summoned the healing light.

"It's all harmless," he protested. "I'll never make good on my advances. For one, she's way too young for me, and for another, I'm not even serious. I pick on Rose because she's the stiffest person in the group. It's fun to watch stiff people try to bend." A wicked grin came over him. "Especially when-"

"Don't," said Shana sternly as she slapped him on the arm where his wound had been moments before.

"Fine," Haschel whined in defeat, hand rubbing over the healed cut, a deep scowl set on his lips.

Dart fought the smirk that played across his face.

"Weren't you married once?" asked Shana as she sat down next the old man.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just think you should be a bit more respectful."

"To who?"

"To Rose. To... women in general." Shana blushed deeply and studied her fidgeting hands.

"She is not entirely wrong," said the king, turning a stern eye to Haschel.

"Alright, alright," he said, holding his hands in surrender. "I'll stop flirting with her."

Silence fell over them, the reality of their situation sitting heavily on the room. They were a highly recognizable bunch of mythical heroes hiding in a dangerous city so that they could assassinate an emperor. Despite the fact that he had fought and killed a dragon, Dart still worried about whether they would make it out alive. This city felt wrong, and they were now trapped inside it.

"What are we going to do?" he muttered. _Lavitz would know_.

"For starters, I say we get some rest," said Albert. "I will try to come up with something in the meantime, and tomorrow we can figure out the next part of our plan. We have time, so we should make sure we do not rush into anything."

"We don't have a whole lot of time," said Dart. "Anyone could recognize you, and the longer we're here, the greater the chance of that happening."

"Not to mention, news of the Hero Competition will be here soon," inserted Haschel. "And I wouldn't be surprised if posters of the top four contestants came along with it."

"And Lloyd could be anywhere in this city," said Shana, her voice small.

"We will not waste time, but I also will not have us charging in blindly," said the king. "Tomorrow, we can discuss it further, hopefully with Rose as well."

Three pairs of eyes settled on Haschel, and he glanced nervously among them before exclaiming, "I won't do anything else, I swear!"

"Good thing, 'cause now you have a king to answer to," smirked Dart.

King Albert chuckled and said, "I do have the power to have people beheaded."

"You've never beheaded anyone," challenged Haschel.

The king merely shrugged. "First time for everything, I suppose."

* * *

The next morning, Dart woke slowly, aches forming over his body from being pressed against the hard floor. He had given up rights to one of the plush mattresses to the king and the old man, despite multiple protests from Albert; Haschel had been quite compliant. Although they had both given him pillows and blankets to make him more comfortable, Dart still felt bruises on his shoulders from their long hours spent waging a war against wooden planks. He found it hard to believe that the bare ground could actually be more comfortable than this.

The group spent over an hour that morning chatting away in the lounging area before the tiny fireplace. Connor had made them a breakfast of biscuits and cured ham, which they ate happily as they carefully structured their discussions to avoid personal details and histories in case anyone should overhear. As a result, most of the conversation centered on Dart's and Haschel's time together in the east. Eventually their host joined in to listen to their adventures, forcing them to be even more careful with their use of names. Although the party appeared content and relaxed, every one of them felt the oppressive tension knowing that at any moment, one of them could be recognized, and they would be carted off to a cell.

"You folks have the most lovely stories!" cooed Connor as Dart finished his fanciful tale of one of Haschel's bar fights. "I do wish I had more patrons like you. Most are like that other fellow, who was reading last night. He refuses to speak to me unless he needs something."

"That's a shame," said Haschel. "The best stories come from wandering mercenaries, you know."

"Yes, you're right! Sometimes, I'm lucky enough to overhear chatter among those that come through. And sometimes, they say the most riveting things."

Dart exchanged a glance with King Albert and said, "Hear anything good lately?"

"Just bits and pieces, really, but..." Connor's voice dropped to a whisper. "They say that the king has been captured. And that Bale has been seized. It sounds like the war is almost over, if you ask me."

"King... Albert?" asked Dart, tasting the words as if they were unfamiliar.

"Yes, that's the one! Took him to Hellena Prison. I don't envy him right now." Connor shuddered.

"You think they'll kill him? To end the war?"

"Maybe," said Connor with a shrug. "It would kind of make sense. With him out of the way, there would be nothing stopping Emperor Doel from taking the throne."

Sensing an eagerness behind Connor's words, Dart dared to ask, "You think Doel would make a better king?" Albert shifted slightly.

"I think so," said Connor in a hushed whisper. "Don't tell anyone I said that, though. Folks around here aren't much partial to the emperor, but I think he's done a fine job. Times are hard, but that's what happens in a war. He's given us security and technology. And he's made promises to decrease taxes once he's king."

"Are taxes high now?" asked Haschel.

"Yes." Connor's eyes fell. "But he needs money to fund the war. I hear he has good funding for his scientists, and that they're working on some truly marvelous things that will help defeat Basil and secure the borders."

"What kinds of things?" asked Albert, eyes suddenly alight with curiosity.

"They don't let us poor folks know about it," said Connor, shaking his head wistfully. "But those purple lamps outside are really something, and they came from the castle. So you know he's working in our best interests."

"But some disagree?" prodded Dart.

"Yeah, there are some - the poorer folk who live in the slums, especially - who think that Doel is some kind of evil, oppressive dictator. They just say that 'cause they're poor, though. The poor always blame the government for their problems."

"That seems like a blanket statement," said Albert, a slight challenge to his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Connor, genuine ignorance coloring his face.

Dart rolled his eyes. It was just like the king to derail the conversation when they were so close to getting good information. Leaning forward, Dart interrupted before Albert could respond.

"There are slums in Kazas?" The answer was clear to him - the entire city had turned into slums - but he needed to know where to find anyone who sympathized with King Albert.

"Yeah, near the castle. About the time of the secession, Doel carved out a big trench around it so that any armies from Basil couldn't just cross over. It's only accessible by a drawbridge now. But in that trench, the poorest people of the city gathered in these little shack things. Nasty place. Always damp, and it smells bad. I never go down there."

"Can't blame you there," muttered Dart. "Why do you think I took a job from a high-end merchant?" He chuckled, rapping Albert on the shoulder, who clearly missed Dart's prompt as he sat in silence.

 _Agree with me_ , Dart pleaded, and to his relief, Albert obliged a second later.

"Yes, I actively avoid the poor scum of the city." The words seemed to cause him a physical pain as he grimaced. Luckily, Connor didn't seem to notice because just then the door opened, heralding a newcomer.

However, this man didn't seem to be a patron. He wore a sleek, black suit with a purple tie tracing its way around his neck, and he walked with a slight limp. In his left hand was a black cane, and he leaned on it as he walked briskly up to Connor, who immediately stood at attention, fear written across his face.

"Excuse me for just a minute," whimpered Connor as he hurried over to the desk to speak to the stranger.

Trying to ignore the intriguing interruption, Dart bent over to Albert and whispered, "We need to get to the slums. If anyone is actually against Doel, they may be able to help us."

"I agree," nodded Albert.

"We can't all go," Haschel pointed out. "That would be too suspicious."

"Yes, I agree. Dart and I will go and see what we can find."

The whispers between Connor and the gentlemen had grown to a hushed but furious argument, and Dart couldn't help but tune in. In fact, all eyes now drifted over to behold the exchange as Connor slammed a fist down onto the counter. It was hard to make out what they were saying, but Dart caught enough bits and pieces to realize that the stranger was a landlord demanding an overdue rent. Dart glanced over to Shana, who had also seemed to understand, noticing the empathy evident in her features.

A moment later, the gentleman feigned a warm smile and said, "Pleasure doing business with you," before turning toward the door. He nodded slightly to the group before leaving.

"I'm so sorry," said a flustered Connor as he rushed back over to them. "I hate interruptions."

"That's alright," said Dart, standing. "It's about time for us to head out anyway. Meetings to get to."

"Oh." Connor's disappointment was evident.

"Yes, unfortunately, we must leave for business in the city," said King Albert. "However, these three-" he gestured to Rose, Shana, and Haschel "-will be staying behind. I am sure they will be enough to entertain."

A little joy returned to Connor's face, and Dart stepped over to Rose.

"That's right," he said, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Not only do you have Haschel over there, but this one can be quite the chatterbox, once you get past the rude and demeaning attitude."

Haschel let out a bark of laughter, and Shana grinned, but Rose looked like she was ready to strangle him. "And that's my cue," muttered Dart. He made for the door, strategically moving by Haschel on the way.

"We should be back by nightfall," announced Albert.

As Dart came near Haschel, he bent over and whispered, "If we're not, you take them and get out of this city." Haschel nodded somberly, and Dart clapped him on the shoulder before heading out the door.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Connor's name is in honor of Sarah and John.


	41. The Slums

Dart had expected the city to feel different in the daylight, but he was sorely wrong. The only difference the sun made was to illuminate the bits of depravity that had been hidden in the dark of the previous night.

It appeared to have rained in the night or early morning as great puddles filled every pocket in the street, and soon enough Dart's boots and the bottoms of his trousers were soaked through. It took everything in him not to burn the moisture away, but he decided that the citizens of Kazas might think strangely of a man with steaming pants. However, given the surprising chill in the air that was no doubt brought in from the rains, he maintained a constant warmth.

The streets were rough, uneven places, and Dart couldn't imagine the intense jolts that would shake a wagon should it brave the innumerable potholes. Every second or so, they had to step over one to avoid a broken ankle, and Dart was amazed at the skill the locals had developed in maneuvering about. It had become a science for them, to the point that they strode along quickly and confidently, eyes barely glancing to the road below them, dodging about like acrobats. Meanwhile, Dart and Albert spent precious few moments glancing up from their path between long bouts of studying the broken cobblestones under their feet.

Even so, Dart was able to ascertain more than he wanted to know about Kazas with his brief glimpses of his surroundings. Beggars sat every ten feet, some of them shrunken and sickly. Those who walked the streets did so with a terrified purpose, straining to reach their destination before some brigand came to threaten them. Eyes watched them eerily from almost every window, waiting to see if some new hazard had strolled into town. It felt as if the entire city were eyeing them, and Dart could only hope that neither of them would be recognized. He had left his distinctive red armor in the hotel that morning, and Albert had forsaken his forest green cape in favor of less Basilian vestments. Even his long blonde hair had been tied up atop his head, although he frequently reached up to scratch at his unfamiliarly bare neck. Excepting his perpetually regal stance, Dart thought the king looked almost common.

"I cannot believe that this is what has become of my uncle's city," muttered Albert, speaking for the first time since they had left the inn.

"Your uncle?" asked Dart. Albert jumped as if he hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud.

"Yes, I..." The king hesitated. "Emperor Doel is my uncle."

"What? You're just now telling me this?"

"It was not previously relevant to disclose."

Dart sighed. "I guess that makes sense. He would have to have some connection to you to make a real claim to the throne. This whole time I thought he was just some power-hungry guy with money."

"Yes, he has a claim. He was my father's brother. Had I not been born, the kingdom would have gone to him upon my father's death." The king's voice held a melancholic note, but Dart could not find any sadness in his eyes.

"How did your father die?" he asked. He was uncomfortably reminded of a similar conversation with Lavitz, and he felt grief tugging at him once more. Diverting his attention from the memory, he focused intently on Albert's reply.

The king hesitated, then said, "It has been the subject of much debate. When I was young, they told me none of it, protecting my young mind from the brutal reality. His body was found in his own chambers, on the floor and covered in blood. The staff circulated the idea that he had contracted a deadly disease that affected his lungs, causing him to cough up the blood, but the specifics have always been discreetly hidden, and the last person who knew the details died several years ago. I begged him more than once to tell me what really happened, but he refused. So now, there are rumors that he was poisoned, which made him sick, and rumors that he was murdered in a more direct way, perhaps even stabbed. And a select few truly believe that he was simply ill and died of natural causes."

"And what do you think?"

"If I am honest, I am not sure what to think. The thought that someone wished to kill my father is almost too much for me to bear, but it does seem to be the most plausible explanation."

Dart eyed the king as his hand rubbed against his neck. The sorrow had wriggled its way from his voice to his face as he recalled the fatal event. Dart felt a sudden wave of sympathy, but pushed it far away, reminding himself that this man was responsible for his own grief. _You can't forget_ , he told himself. _Don't let yourself forget what really happened_. But he couldn't quite help it. As much as he wanted to hate Albert for leading them to Hellena, for taking Lavitz's dragoon spirit and his lance, Dart still felt some strange sense of loyalty to him, if only to fulfill Lavitz's wishes. _Once Doel is dead, the king will be safe. Lavitz will be happy. And I can go home_.

"Was he a good king?" asked Dart, eager for the distraction.

"Yes," said Albert immediately, smiling warmly. "He lived in a dangerous time, but he held himself high and watched over his people with wisdom."

"Lavitz said that his dad was an advisor to yours." The words came out before Dart had really chosen them, and the audible name sent a jolt through him. Why was this only affecting him now? He'd mentioned Lavitz more than once since Hellena. And yet now tears pricked his eyes, but he blinked them away, breathing deeply and taking in every detail of the rocks beneath him as he watched his steps.

Albert nodded, either unaffected by the mention or hiding it quite well. "And he was a great advisor. It was a terrible loss to the kingdom when he died. Perhaps if Servi had been at my side, I would not be in this predicament now." He glanced about at the dark buildings. "He was a good soldier, and a good friend. He was the one who helped me with all the intricacies of being a king for those first couple years, when it was all so new. I would not be who I am today without him."

"How old were you? When you became king?"

"I was ten. Far too young to be making important decisions, but I had Servi, Noish, and Lavitz there to guide me."

Dart blurted, "Lavitz was there?"

"Indeed, he was. He visited the castle frequently with his father. He was only fifteen, but you would be amazed at the wisdom he carried even at that age. Or perhaps that is evidence of my own youthful mind at the time. But, if I am not mistaken, he was often used as a conduit of advice from his father. It was much easier for me to relate to someone my age. Or closer to it."

An image flitted through Dart's mind: a young Lavitz, traipsing through the castle and laughing with the brand new king. He chuckled at the thought before realizing a horrible truth: he would never hear that laugh again.

He exhaled suddenly, trying to even his breaths before Albert realized what had happened. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to focus on anything else, but that image, that sound, kept returning to him. Lavitz's booming laugh. His stupid giggles when his mother had thought Shana was Dart's girlfriend. His beaming smile when he had done so well with his dragoon magic west of Shirley's shrine. His sobs at the loss of the Seventh Fort. His irritating way of always knowing what Dart was feeling. His speech about honor that morning while they overlooked the marshes.

Dart swallowed and cleared his throat, hurriedly wiping away the tear that had escaped down his cheek and burning it off his hand. He looked up at the sky, watching the tufts of cloud drift over the city, before almost twisting his ankle on a broken cobblestone. Swearing, he dropped his gaze to his feet and grasped for distraction. He thought of Shana, of Haschel, of Rose, but they all led him back to Lavitz. So instead he focused on the buildings. They weren't made from stone, like the beautiful structures in Bale, but rather sided with old, darkening wood. The damp in the city must have been almost perpetual, because many of the lower boards were riddled with rot.

"Dart?" said Albert. Dart jumped. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just noticing that the siding on these houses could use some replacing." His voice sounded casual, calm, composed. He applauded himself.

"It is true," said the king. "My... Emperor Doel used to be a good man. I wonder what changed him."

Grabbing the new topic by the horns, Dart asked, "Was he around when your father died?"

"Yes. He was in the castle."

"Do you think... maybe he killed King Carlo?"

"No," said Albert immediately. "He was a good man. Loved by the people, by my father, and by me. He grieved just as much as the rest of us. He may be many things, but my uncle is not a murderer."

"He was going to kill you."

Dart expected a retort, but none came. Instead, the king pondered for a moment and said carefully, "I suppose... it may be possible. He may have thought that he would be crowned once my father died, instead of the title falling to a child. And the timelines match up. But... I am not yet ready to believe it."

They walked in silence for several minutes, and Dart still worked to extricate his mind from the pain that lingered there. He wasn't sure how he felt about knowing so much of the king's past; he didn't want Albert thinking that they were good friends just yet. But something inside him did feel privileged to know this information. It was not often that a commoner like himself would be able to learn so much about a reigning monarch in such a relaxed way.

They continued through the damp streets, edging closer and closer to the Black Castle, ever looming ominously above them. Something about it made Dart uncomfortable, and soon enough, he found his eyes avoiding it altogether. Then suddenly, they stood before the drawbridge, the great trench extending before them, roughly-hewn steps leading into its depths on their left. A dozen guards stood at attention at the far end of the wooden bridge, spanning a hundred feet until it reached the castle gate: a heavy, metal door blocking all sight of the castle grounds. Across it was carved a lightning bolt - the symbol of Sandora.

"I don't think we'll be getting in there," breathed Dart.

Albert sighed. "Maybe not. But we should investigate the slums before ruling anything out."

Turning to the left, they carefully made their way down the slick stairs until they reached the floor of the trench. Instantly, Dart regretted their decision to come here; the moisture in the city above was nothing compared to this. The entire floor of the trench was a deep puddle, and they had to slosh their way through water that came up above their ankles. As the moisture seeped into his boots, Dart cringed, his skin seething with irritation as the fire within him fought it. It was all he could do to hold in his screams of frustration.

"Are you okay?" asked Albert.

Nodding stiffly, Dart said, "Just not a fan of water. Fire dragoon and all."

"Ah, yes. Rose said something of that to me. I must admit, I am not particularly fond of being this far below the surface, either." The king's eyes consistently darted across the earthen walls lining the trench, and Dart recognized that sense of discomfort from Lavitz's eyes when they had fallen below Hellena Prison. It would be best if they left sooner rather than later.

The houses surrounding them - if _houses_ was the proper term - were little more than ramshackle huts built from old wood, raised a foot off the ground to avoid excessive water damage. Despite that precaution, the boards here were rotted more than those in the main part of the city, and Dart was surprised to see anything standing at all. Few people walked the streets, and those that did kept their heads down. Eventually, they came upon a slightly larger structure with a plaque promising a warm fire, dry floor, and smooth ale, and Dart followed Albert to the door. Hopefully, they didn't look too proper to be visiting such an establishment.

As they stepped in the door, they were assaulted by the scent of stale ale and moldy wood. Dart coughed once, and Albert wrinkled his nose, but they recovered quickly enough. Only three patrons sat inside, each at a separate table, each of them staring wistfully into a mug of ale. A short bar stretched the short length of the room, but whoever was supposed to be tending it was nowhere to be seen. The duo approached and took seats, waiting for service while eyeing the room around them warily. Dart couldn't help but funnel some extra heat into his feet, wicking away the moisture a little at a time. The sloshing feeling in his boots made him want to break the bar in half, but he hoped that some alcohol would be enough to keep him from any unnecessary violence.

As the king shifted uncomfortably next to him - no doubt unaccustomed to such unseemly places - Dart searched for any information that could help them. He had hoped that there would be more people chatting about important events, but with the absence of any conversation, he had to let the building do the talking instead. Its dusty corners and smoldering fire spoke of the owner's negligence, the peeling baseboards of financial distress, and a persistent drip of a leaky roof in need of repair. Once he heard the sound, he could focus on little else. _Drip, drip_. As if the water was fighting to get to him. _Drip_. It wasn't enough that his feet were swimming. _Drip_. This city wanted him to drown.

"Dart," muttered Albert. Dart's eyes snapped back to the bar and saw the king gesture toward a wall to his left. Dart leaned over to peer past him and saw several posters pinned against the wall. _Drip_. Many of them advertised local gambling dens or proclaimed national news - Dart noticed one speaking of King Albert's capture - but most of them were wanted posters. To his great alarm, Dart recognized three of them, and he drew in a sharp breath. Although the drawings were poor representations, he knew that anyone who studied the posters long enough would be able to pick out their faces: Lavitz, Shana, and Dart.

 _Drip_.

His eyes settled on Lavitz's likeness. The hair was too long, and the lines of his cheeks and nose too angular, but Dart would never forget that face. For just a moment, he hoped that the image would come to life and spring out of the wall, laughing at a great practical joke played a little too well.

He sniffed and turned back to the bar. "That's not good," he muttered back. _Drip_.

"Indeed," replied the king, eyeing the posters. "At least they are relatively poor likenesses. As long as you and Shana keep from flaunting about, it is unlikely that you will be recognized."

 _Drip_. "Here's to hoping. I probably should have sent Haschel with you instead."

At that moment, a frail old man, at least eighty years old, hobbled out from a door behind the bar. He looked startled to see them, and for a moment Dart feared that the man would collapse from a heart attack, but he moseyed forward and greeted them.

"You here for a drink?" His voice wavered as if it were about to cut off altogether.

"You bet," said Dart, plopping a coin onto the counter. _Drip_.

"Very good," the old man mumbled, eyeing the coin with a strange level of intimacy before pocketing it and working his way toward some tankards and a barrel of liquor.

"I have to say," began Dart. "I'm a little bitter that we're wanted and you're not. And for only-" he bent backward to spy the posters "-five hundred a piece. Such a shame. Thought I'd be worth more than that, having killed a dragon and all."

 _Drip_. "I am sure that the emperor does not want word of my escape circulating just yet."

"Still. I bet you'd be worth two thousand or more. Maybe even five thousand."

"Would you prefer a higher bounty for yourself?"

"It would be nice for my skills to be recognized." _Drip_. "I swear, if he doesn't fix that leak in the next five minutes, I'm going to burn this place to the ground."

"That would be hard to do, considering that the ground is covered in six inches of water."

Dart raised his eyebrows. "Your Majesty, did you just make a joke?"

A smile played at the king's mouth when he said, "Of course not. I simply stated a fact."

 _Drip_.

"Here you go," said the bartender as he returned. Dart half expected his arms to snap from the weight of the mugs as he lifted them up to the bar, and wasn't surprised when a little ale sloshed over onto the wood.

"Ever think about getting that leak fixed?" asked Dart, gesturing behind him.

Looking confused, the old man followed Dart's thumb, seeing nothing until another _drip_ sounded out. "Oh," he said suddenly. "I would, but... It's not too bad unless it rains, and I'd probably break a few bones just trying to get up to the roof."

 _Seems likely_ , Dart thought, forcing down a chuckle. He lifted the mug to his lips and took a swig, cringing as the burning sensation crawled down his throat and past his heart. Struggling not to cough, he sputtered, "Why not- why not pay someone else to do it?"

"Money is tight in these parts."

"You're right about that. Worked six hours just for the money to get this drink," lied Dart. He'd actually won all his money in a fighting tournament, four hundred more gold pieces sitting in his room at the inn. _I wouldn't have any if Lavitz were here._

"The war is making beggars of all of us. It's to be expected after twenty years of fighting."

"Twenty years?" interrupted Albert. "There was tension and hostility, but the war only truly began several months ago."

"Where have you been? Basil has been sending raids on our villages and trading routes since the secession."

"But there were no battles."

"Wars are more than battles," spit back the old man, his face turning angry. "Basil and Sandora have been at each other's throats for twenty years, and people have been dying ever since. Don't think I don't know the difference. You lot are barely able to remember what it was like before the war, but I do! It was a peaceful time until King Carlo started messing things up. Emperor Doel was the only voice of reason, but instead of listening to the people, the court made that foolish child king when Carlo died. If it weren't for Albert, there would have been one nation instead of two!"

Albert looked like he had been slapped, and Dart kicked him under the bar. His kingly pride was not worth their capture.

"So you don't think any of _this_ is Doel's fault?" asked Dart, gesturing to the general disrepair of the tavern.

"Ha," laughed the old man bitterly. "You sound like one of the locals. Basil sympathizers. If you want to talk about Doel's faults, go somewhere else."

And with that, he turned and slipped into the back room once more, closing the door behind him harder than Dart would have thought possible. Taking another drink, Dart shuddered, his ire picking back up as his less distracted mind tuned back in to the _drip_.

Gritting his teeth, he glanced over to the king, who was staring bleakly into his untouched ale. "Listen," Dart said. "You can't take it personally."

"Is that what my people really think of me?" Albert's voice was quiet and half-hearted, his dejected demeanor betraying all sense of confidence that Dart had seen in him until this moment. He could be so composed when speaking of his own father's murder, and yet when a single constituent questioned his kingly capabilities, he fell apart.

"No, it's what the Sandoras think of you. And it's only the lies that Doel has fed them. Trust me, your people love you." _At least, Lavitz did_. His eyes darted over to the poster once more.

"What makes you so sure?"

When had Dart become the pillar? Lavitz had been the one who kept everyone in high spirits. Dart was intensely uncomfortable with being the support that King Albert now expected of him, and he rubbed his face in frustration. Then Rose's words returned to him, unbidden and haunting: _Even Lavitz looked to you for guidance_. He'd never felt much like a leader, and he most certainly didn't care about the king's griefs; he had enough of his own. But he knew that the job would never go over well if Albert was sulking about one old man in the slums with a poor outlook on reality.

"Because of Lavitz, okay?" His tone came out angrier than he had intended. "He thought you were a messenger of the gods or something. So you must have done alright."

"He did?"

"Not literally. But he really did think the best of you."

"He thought the same of you," Albert said, turning his hazel eyes to rest on Dart. "He was so excited to tell me about his new friends. I think he spent most of his life in service to others, but he was most relieved to find someone who would do the same for him. I believe that you two shared a bond that even I did not have with him, maybe never could. I admit that I was envious at first. But now I understand that such a bond is rarer than the finest gemstones. We would all be lucky to find such a thing in this harsh world, even if for so short a time."

As that familiar lump rose in Dart's throat, he forced it back down with burning alcohol. Several seconds later, he slammed the empty tankard onto the counter before standing.

"Thanks. We should go." Just as he turned toward the door, his eyes caught a glimpse of the word _Serdio_ on the wall, and he stopped in his tracks. Then moving up toward the wall with the posters, he ignored Lavitz's angular face and instead read over a poster that had _New Serdio Party_ scrawled across the top in big, fanciful letters. The bottom read:

 _Ready for the end of a war? Join the New Serdio Party to take real steps toward peace. Help bring an end to oppression and poverty! Speak to Mr. Popo for more information._

"Hey," he muttered, and Albert stood to join him. "Look at this."

Albert's eyes scanned the poster. "Interesting. Might be a place to start. Do you think we can take this with us?"

"Don't see why not," said Dart, ripping the poster from the wall.

"You could have at least asked."

"What's the point? That guy hated us anyway."

* * *

The little boy didn't know what to do. He only knew that if he kept moving, it didn't hurt so badly. A long scratch on his arm pulsed with pain, and he held it tightly in his hand. Luckily, the numb of the cold was beginning to crawl its way up from his fingers, working its way toward his heart. Maybe if he stayed out here long enough, his whole body would go numb. He kind of wanted it to.

The branched conifers slowly moved past him, threatening at any moment to dump their masses of snow on his head. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he figured that he would either meet someone eventually or fall down and sleep in the snow. He stopped and looked up at the moon nestled behind the pine needles. It had spontaneously turned blood red only last week, but the color had now faded to a dull orange. His mother had worried that it could only bode ill, but his father had said that there was nothing to worry about.

"The world will go on, as it always has," he'd said in his booming voice, smiling all the while.

But he'd been wrong. The world had ended last night.

Reaching into his pocket, the boy drew out the clear gem and ran his thumb along it. He remembered his father holding it and doing the same, and he started crying again. Unable to control himself, he sat down, hugging the gem and wishing for his parents back. Eventually, he lay down, staring at the sky, feeling the cold set in. The numbness crept farther up his arms and legs, pricking his back against the snow. He couldn't move anymore. He gripped the gem tightly and waited to see what would happen. He had never died before; what was it like? Maybe he would find out.

He saw a flash of red light and turned his head abruptly to see the gem glowing in his hand. It had turned red for just a moment, and he felt a surge of warmth run from his cold fingers through his entire body. The numbness went away, and he felt rejuvenated. He stood slowly, watching the gem closely as the color dissipated once more.

"Daddy," he whispered. It was as if his father were giving him one last hug, one last tug off the ground, one last smile. He wiped his tears and took a step forward. Then another, and another.

"Hello?"

His pulse shot up as he whirled around. A woman in a thick coat stood several feet away, peering at him through the trees.

"It's okay!" she said. "I won't hurt you." She eased forward, and the boy took a step back.

"Are you from the village?" she asked. He glanced back in the direction he had come. "From Neet?"

His lower lip trembled and he nodded slowly.

"Oh, my, you poor thing!" she exclaimed, rushing forward and kneeling before him. "You may be the only survivor. Do you know what happened?"

He hated himself for it, but tears spilled down his cheeks as he shook his head. All he knew was that the black fire had come and taken everyone away.

"Let's get you someplace warm. We should be able to leave for Furni tomorrow. The mayor will know what to do."

And with that, she scooped him up, letting him cry into her collar as she carried him away. His steel grip kept the gem close to his heart. It was all he had left, and he would never give it up.


	42. Scouting Ahead

"He is... a child," said Albert, staring at the boy from a distance. They had followed the trail of the poster to the leader of the New Serdio Party, and now, Albert could not quite bring himself to believe what he was seeing. The boy - Popo - must have been no more than sixteen, and yet he seemed to be leading an entire group of people fearlessly. That is, if the poster was to be believed.

"I've seen stranger things," said Dart. "Let's go talk to him."

 _You once did something much more difficult at that age_ , Albert reminded himself as they approached. His early days as king of Basil had been hectic, to say the least. At only ten years old, he had not truly understood the weight of responsibility that had been forced upon him: the care of an entire nation. To help prepare Albert to be king, his father had planned on putting him through rigorous training starting on his thirteenth birthday, but Carlo had died before he could see that plan become reality. Now, Albert wished that he had been more prepared, but he was still grateful for the wisdom that had been imparted to him before his father's death.

"The key to being a great king," King Carlo had said, "is to surround yourself with wise counsel."

"How do you know who is wise?" asked a young Albert, wiggling on his father's lap.

"The wise ones are usually older than us, and have gone through a great many experiences. They have made many terrible decisions, and learned from them."

"But if they made bad decisions, wouldn't that make them foolish?"

"On the contrary," said King Carlo. "The more poor decisions one makes, the more opportunities one has to learn. One who has touched burning coals understands that doing so will burn him. And in turn, that person can then turn to another, who is also reaching for the coals, and warn him of the consequences before they occur."

"Daddy, have you ever burned yourself?"

"Of course," his father laughed. "Many times. And you will, too, my son."

How right he had been! The number of regrets piling up on King Albert's shoulders were almost too great to bear, only made heavier by the feelings of the residents of Kazas. Whenever he contemplated his kingship, he always felt that a few decisions carried out differently could have avoided much heartache, both for himself and for his people. Even now, the lifeless face of Lavitz haunted him, reminding him of his failures. Had he not given in to Emperor Doel's demands, Lavitz would still be alive. And he still was unsure what had happened to Isaac and Garet. Their message must have gotten through, but Albert could not bring himself to ask Dart if either of them were still alive. He could still see their grim faces, steeled with determination, just before they had left across the lake.

How could he ever be sure that he had made the right decision?

"Hey, are you Popo?"

Dart's voice wrenched Albert firmly back into place as they reached the low table behind which stood the boy named Popo, wildly shouting about changing the future of Serdio until Dart addressed him, asking if he was the one mentioned in the poster. His black hair was cut haphazardly, and his clothes were shoddy, his pant legs soaked through. Albert considered that he might have a Tiberoan lineage, given the unusually dark hue of his skin. Upon hearing Dart's greeting, he started bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, I am!" he said happily. "Are you interested in joining the New Serdio Party?"

"Actually, yes," replied Dart. "But we have a few questions about it first."

His bouncing ceased, and the boy's eyes flooded with suspicion. But his voice remained unchanged as he said, "What kinds of questions?"

"We do not come from the Black Castle," encouraged Albert.

"Forgive me if I don't take the word of a complete stranger."

"That's fair," admitted Dart, casting a sideways glance to Albert. "We found your poster in a local tavern and wanted to talk to you about it."

"Okay, but first, I have three questions for you," challenged Popo.

"We will answer whatever questions you have," said Albert.

"Probably," inserted Dart.

Popo raised an eyebrow and said, "Who do you want to win the war?"

Dart began to speak, but Albert reached out to silence him. He knew that Dart's first instinct would be to say _Basil_ , but that would be foolish. Popo would surely expect Sandora operatives to give such a quick and easy response. And besides, things were not that simple. All he wanted was peace for the people of Serdio. Was that not why he had given himself up to the enemy?

"Who wins is not as important as that we achieve peace," Albert said. "We need to end the war so that the suffering on the Serdian people is alleviated, not so that one side wins or loses."

Although Dart managed to adequately hide his surprise at this response, Popo was clearly taken aback. His mouth opened slightly, and his eyes widened, but he quickly recovered and acknowledged the response with a stiff nod. Then he posed his second question: "What is the role of children in wars?"

"Most certainly not to fight in battle," said King Albert indignantly. The boy smirked.

"You're right, but they can't do nothing, either," said Dart. "With fathers and older brothers off fighting, those left at home need help. Kids, especially older kids, can provide that."

"That is very wise, Dart." Already, the king's mind was buzzing with possibilities. Perhaps, when he got back to Bale, he could establish a new program enabling older children to volunteer to serve in simpler tasks for those in need. The necessary funds would be minimal, if not altogether dismissible, and they could set up the program in the already-existing shelters throughout Bale. In time, they may even be able to extend such services across Serdio. But Eastern Serdio was still relatively inaccessible because of the Serdian Mountains; they would need to pour extra resources into building the docks so that they could offer transport on the ocean north of the mountains instead of sending weary travelers through that accursed cave. He sighed; he needed to look over the budgets again and see if he could find any areas that were overfunded.

"Albert!"

"What?" he asked, looking up from his thoughts. Dart and Popo were both watching him, partly confused and partly amused. "My apologies. What was the third question?" He had vaguely processed the boy's voice, but he could not retroactively reconstruct the query.

Popo glanced suspiciously between them once more before saying, "Why should we fight?"

"In wars?" asked Albert.

Shrugging, Popo said, "In any situation, I suppose."

Albert considered the question carefully. Doel appeared to fight to obtain power, but this seemed a foolish answer. _Why did Lavitz fight?_ he asked himself. Lavitz had never done so without good reason. He fought to train when he was younger, but this was merely a means to an end. The true end to his fights was so that he could be capable of protecting that which he loved. Lavitz had loved Basil more than anything else, and had fought to protect it to his dying breath. _He died to protect me,_ thought Albert. _To save my life._

"Maybe I'm the odd one out," said Dart before Albert could construct a response. "But I have only ever fought to protect something. I don't see the point of power if you can't use it to keep someone you love safe."

And there it was again, that gleam in his eye. Albert had seen it once before in Indels Castle, and again just now. That longing, that desire to protect Shana, and the love he felt for her - all were evident on his face in this moment. Even if Dart did not quite understand it, Albert thought it to be quite apparent. He smiled.

Popo considered them quietly, eyes lingering uncomfortably long on Albert, before saying, "Have either of you ever been to Kazas before?"

"No," said Dart.

"Once, when I was very young," said Albert.

"How old, would you say?"

"Um," stammered Albert. He could barely remember that time, so long ago. His father had been with him; he could see his long cloak trailing behind him, and feel his mother's arms supporting him on her hip. And like a flash, the memory ended. Just one glimpse into the past, too fleeting to be useful. "Almost too young to remember."

The boy eyed him intently for a long minute, and Albert cast a glance over to Dart, who only shrugged innocently. At last, he spoke again.

"You're him, aren't you?" Popo's voice was filled with a quiet awe.

"Sorry?"

"You're King Albert."

"That seems a foolish assumption."

Popo gestured to Dart. "He actually _called_ you Albert just a second ago. And long hair, good posture, fancy talk! You're missing the cloak and crown, but I'm pretty sure it's you." A wide grin spread across his face.

"Whoa, kid," interrupted Dart. "You seriously think this poor sap is a king? Just look at him. And besides, why would King Albert come this deep into enemy territory anyway? You're not making sense."

The boy's eyes grew wide with realization, and he said, "You're here to free us!"

Albert let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Okay. I admit it. I am King Albert."

"Come on, man," complained Dart.

"But you must tell no one that I am here. It would be most hindering."

Popo started to bounce up and down again before forcing himself into a calm expression and muttering, "Of course. Discretion. So, uh... What is it that you need from me, sir?"

"I need to speak with you away from prying ears."

"Okay! Just follow me!" And he bounded off down the wet street, splashing about with every step.

They wound their way through the soaked streets, Dart plodding along uncomfortably as the ground sloped ever slightly downward, bringing another several inches of water over their legs. Albert thought that Dart might actually explode if it got any deeper. Fortunately, they eventually came to a dead end when Popo finally marched into a building that seemed to be set into the wall of the great trench. Craning his neck back, Albert could just make out the edge of the Black Castle far above them before eyeing the wall of rock and earth warily. As much as Dart hated traipsing through water, Albert knew that it would be just as unpleasant for him to go underground. That peculiar, irritating sensation that had dogged him since they entered the slums now rose over him in a panic, and he stopped in his tracks, sending water sloshing forward in a small wave that crashed a moment later onto a stone step.

"What is it?" asked Dart.

"Do we have to go underground?" The king fought to keep his voice steady and calm, but he was not quite sure if he had succeeded. He was far too distracted by the towering wall before him, waiting to collapse and crush him under its massive weight.

Sighing, Dart said, "Right..." He moved closer so that he could whisper. "Just bring a light breeze. Nothing too fancy, though."

Tearing his eyes from the wall, Albert tried to focus on Dart. The earth seemed to taunt him, but he ignored it. "I am not sure that I can."

"Sure you can. Not that hard, I'm sure. Look." Dart flicked his finger in the air, obscuring it carefully from Popo, and a tiny flame appeared on the end of it before quickly disappearing. "Do the same thing, but with wind."

"Is everything okay?" asked Popo, running back to them.

"Yeah, kid," said Dart. "We need to talk about something really fast. Go inside and wait for us."

The boy nodded and scampered off.

"You have to focus," muttered Dart. "Just imagine it happening, think about what it will feel like, and let it happen."

The king closed his eyes. He could feel the air sitting around him, the tiny swirling eddies nestled in the trench as people opened and closed doors, and the distant pull of the wind far above him. For a moment, he was reminded of how the scientists in Bale had hypothesized that density changes in the atmosphere caused weather patterns.

 _You think too much_ , Rose had said. _You don't command the wind like your subjects; you guide it. Allow it to come to you, and then redistribute it._

So much information had been poured into him only yesterday morning, and Rose had been a very impatient teacher, no doubt worsened by the emotional strain of Lavitz's death. He had been ashamed when Shana managed to summon light and transform more easily than he had. As much as he loved the freedom that came with flight, something inside him had resisted the power residing there. He felt that resistance now, a thick stone wall repelling his entry, a tight lid that he could not budge. Slowly, he squeezed his arm past it, feeling the rushing power beyond the barrier, until he grabbed it. Dragging it out, he focused on what he wanted: a light breeze. For a moment, he thought he felt something rustle his hair, but it passed without incident.

 _You think too much_.

He took a deep breath and tried to stop thinking. He felt the air around him and called it to him, beckoning it like a child. For a moment, it seemed to rush wildly, and he urged it to calm. The power resisted, but the bit of air that he could take hold of slid over his skin, tousling his hair in its bun and billowing his tunic. He grinned, feeling the confidence returning to his lungs.

"There you go," said Dart, patting him on the shoulder. "Now if we're inside and you feel really irritated, just bend the air around your hand or something. I feel like that will help. Maybe. I don't really know. Ask Rose later if it doesn't work."

Then turning, he strode into the house, Albert leaping forward to catch up. The little building was nestled right up next to the rock wall, and inside was a tunnel that led unnervingly out of sight, although a small bit of light reflected down its length. As soon as he saw them enter, Popo marched into it without hesitation, but Dart and Albert waited a moment.

"Underground again," complained Dart. "Nothing good has ever happened underground."

"Are you afraid of enclosed spaces?"

"Only a little. But the passage isn't really that small. It's just being underground that gets me. First the limestone cave, then the volcano, and then the dragon's nest. They turned me off to the idea of being covered in rock."

"I would agree," muttered Albert. He did not want to admit the wild pulsing of his heart, especially when only a few days ago, this situation would have been easy for him. Remembering Dart's words, he held up his hand, trying to imagine a swirl of air around his fist.

"Come on, guys!" echoed Popo's voice.

"Let's go," urged Dart before plunging down the passageway.

After a deep breath, Albert followed, focusing all his attention on his right hand. As they continued into the earth, his heart beat louder and louder until he thought it might jump from his chest. _Bring me air!_ his mind screamed. But just when he thought that he might shatter from the discomfort, a sudden rush of wind blew past him, whipping down the path and easing him slightly. He tried to snatch it before it was gone, grabbing at it with mind and hand, flailing desperately in the dark passage; he was sure he looked foolish, but something else, a deep fear, had taken hold of his body. Feeling out the wind's existence, he called it to him, feeling the dribble of that immense, hidden power, and asked it to form around his hand. To his surprise, it complied, and a tiny tornado sprang up around his tightly clenched fist. At last, he was able to calm himself, the wind his torch in an oppressively dark chasm.

A few moments later, they stumbled out into a great room carved out of the rock. Tiny, dark crystals blinked at them from the ceiling, flickering in the torchlight coming from sconces set into the walls around them. Arrayed about the room were several long tables, and seated at their benches were perhaps a dozen individuals - some discussing, some poring over maps, and a couple munching away on tiny bits of food. Several heads turned their way as they entered, but Popo waved away their attention. The smell of damp permeated the air, only adding to Albert's discomfort. The wind whipped faster around his hand.

"Follow me!" said Popo excitedly as he charged his way to a corner table laden with posters like the one they had seen in the tavern. He pulled up two extra chairs and indicated that they sit.

"What do you need from me?" he asked. "Arms? A militia? A clever plan to cause a revolt?"

"We need little more than secrecy," said Albert, and Popo's face fell slightly. "We need a way into the Black Castle that avoids drawing too much attention."

"That's all?"

"I... Well, yes."

"And I thought it would be something hard..."

"Is that easy?" asked Dart.

"Come with me," said Popo, standing suddenly. They followed him through a doorway in the far wall, entering a tiny room with nothing but a well in the middle. A dry bucket sat abandoned next to it.

"A well?" asked Dart skeptically.

"This does seem a little... strange," commented Albert.

Bouncing again, Popo said, "But it's not really a well. It leads down to these tunnels that connect to the dungeons of the Black Castle!"

Albert stepped forward and peered down inside, seeing nothing but darkness. "Why would such a thing exist?"

"A long time ago, Emperor Doel wanted a quick way out of the castle in case things ever went bad. With these passages, he could escape the city as a commoner. But nobody ever uses them anymore."

"Would they not have sealed the other end?" asked Albert. It was certainly what he would have done.

"Possibly, but I'm not really sure."

"Even so, I think it's our best bet," muttered Dart as he eyed the depths of the well. "How deep is it, do you think?"

"Fifty feet?" guessed Popo. Dart reached into the darkness, lit a small flame in his hand, and dropped it. They watched it fall for a couple seconds until it reached water, extinguishing instantly. Fifty feet seemed accurate.

"What was that?" asked the boy, rushing forward. "I saw a light or something!"

"I didn't see anything," shrugged Dart.

"But I could've sworn... Maybe I'm going crazy."

Trying to distract the child, Albert said, "This is an important lead. It could work. We should get back to the others."

"Agreed," said Dart. Then to Popo, "Hey, kid. This is exactly what we need, but we can't go down right now. Either tonight right before sundown, or tomorrow. Will you be here?"

The boy grinned and nodded furiously. "You bet!"

"Great. We'll be back. But remember: you can't tell anyone we were here."

"Of course! My lips are sealed!"

* * *

With the sun still above the mountains, Albert and Dart made it back to the inn and told the others about their discovery. At the description of the passage, Shana shuddered. No doubt, the prospect of traveling in the dark was something she did not relish. It seemed that three of them would be in constant discomfort until they reached the castle: Shana because of the darkness, Dart because of the damp, and Albert because of the confined spaces. For a moment, the king wished that he were someone else, just a simple man instead of a dragoon or a king, enjoying an afternoon drinking tea instead of plotting a dangerous mission.

 _What would Lavitz think of us?_ he wondered, running a frustrated hand over his chin. Would Lavitz sanction this daring escapade, or condemn it? Were they doing the right thing by taking the war into their own hands? As they sat in this tiny room discussing the details of the plan, the king could not help but feel... wrong. He had lived his life as an honest man, never keeping anything in the dark, being as transparent a ruler as possible. But now, they were going to sneak into his uncle's home, under guise, to kill him. Already, they had lied and deceived their way through Kazas. What was becoming of him?

Their plan was relatively simple, but without several weeks of scouting out the castle or some leaked intelligence, there were many opportunities for things to go awry, leaving them fighting through waves of soldiers just to escape the city. They were going in blind, unaware of guards' usual routes or the timing of their shifts. Perhaps with more time, they would have been able to discern such important information and use it to their advantage. But the oppression upon his home city weighed heavily on the king's mind; the sooner they stopped Doel, the sooner his people would be free.

And beyond all this apprehension, he understood that they were entering with four dragoons. Surely, Emperor Doel could not be anticipating such a thing, and that was where they had a foothold. Should they be trapped in the castle, they could fight their way out with an ancient power on their side.

But then suddenly, a realization hit the king's chest, and he muttered, "He knows."

"He knows what?" asked Haschel, who was seated closest to him. Albert's mind had wandered from their conversation that had lasted the past several hours, and now he glanced at those around him.

"Doel knows that we are dragoons."

"Gods," breathed Dart. "You're probably right."

"How would he know that?" asked Shana.

Albert replied, "The soldiers at Hoax would have seen Rose and Dart transformed, and their defeat of the giganto. And beyond this, he would have been well-informed of Greham's defeat, and the lack of a dragoon spirit on his body. Even if Lavitz and I had not been able to wield its power, Doel would know that we had it. The only unknown to him is Shana's dragoon spirit."

"Lloyd could be waiting for us, too," said Rose.

Dart clenched his fist. "We'll be ready this time."

"I wouldn't underestimate him," she said.

"Well, he shouldn't underestimate us, either. We'll be ready."

"Either way," interrupted the king, "we should be wary going into the castle. Emperor Doel would have herded all his strongest allies to him once he learned of my escape and the assault on Hellena. Lloyd will likely be among them. And with his sword-"

"The Dragon Buster," offered Rose.

"Yes, with the Dragon Buster, he will be quite dangerous."

"He's nothing to sneeze at," said Haschel, rubbing his knuckles. "He bested Dart _and_ me in a fight."

Albert started. "When did this happen?"

"The Hero Competition."

"You both fought in the Hero Competition?" Albert had heard of it many times, but had never taken the time to visit Lohan to see it. The many tales of grave injuries and death swirled through his mind. "You had mentioned a tournament, but I never imagined..."

"Yeah, and Dart almost won. Probably would have if not for Lloyd. The man entered the competition and practically danced his way to the final match, beating Dart a little too easily."

"Was it that effortless for him?"

"Yes," said Haschel and Dart in unison.

"He was very fast," nodded Shana.

"And strong," added Haschel, fingering his neck.

The king sighed. "I suppose there is nothing we can do except hope that we do not encounter him, and be wise and careful if we do." He glanced outside and saw darkness creeping over the city. "Night falls... Do we want to do this tonight?"

Haschel shrugged and said, "Why not?"

"It's all very sudden," murmured Shana.

"Yeah, I think we should wait until tomorrow," said Dart.

"Alright," conceded Haschel. "But if we all get arrested tonight, it's not my fault."


	43. Sneaking In

Another sleepless night, with more promising to follow. Shana hated this feeling that hung over her, like a heavy blanket of water, drowning her and slowly drawing out her life. She rolled over again, taking comfort in the soft glow of the white silver dragoon spirit resting on the table next to her bed.

With nothing else to occupy her mind, painful memories appeared each night, unbidden and unwanted. All the times she had spent with Lavitz assaulted her like some kind of cruel mockery of her grief. As pleasant as the king was, she could not help but wish for her old friend back. She found herself wondering what would be different about their situation had he not died. Would they be planning this venture? Would they be in Kazas at all? Would the king be alive? Would anything be different between her and Dart?

And there she went again, bringing it all back to Dart. She remembered their stolen moment in Lohan, and the possibility of what could have been. Her heart ached every time she thought of him pulling away from her as he had that day, when all she had wanted was to be closer to him. Would Lavitz have been able to sort Dart out if he had lived? Her mind drifted to Dart, probably sleeping soundly in the next room over. She knew that he was hurting, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

She rolled over once more, then flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Reaching her hand up, she focused a slender tendril of light that flowed from her fingertip to the boards above her. Then glancing nervously at Rose, asleep and breathing evenly in the other bed, she let the light die. Ever since Hellena, Rose had been even more cut off than normal. Or at least, she had gone back to her normal self. Their time together in Lohan had brought them closer, Shana thought, and almost had her opening up. But now, she was returned to the abrasive person she'd been before. Shana wished that she could talk to her about Lavitz, but that seemed a distant possibility now.

Sighing, she rubbed her hands over her face. Her mind was exhausted, but sleep still eluded her. Although the curtain was drawn, something she had insisted upon since staying with Rose in Lohan, she could sense the light beginning to drift into the city. She rolled her eyes and got up, grabbing the dragoon spirit as she made for the door, closing it softly behind her as she crept into the main lobby. To her relief, no one was there. She made her way over to one of the couches before the smoldering fire, still putting out a surprising amount of heat. Soft morning light had begun to creep through the front windows.

"What are you doing?"

The loud whisper stopped her heart and she jumped, turning toward the voice. Haschel stood in the doorway, eyeing her with worried eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she whispered back, indignant that he had caught her off guard.

"I heard movement, and I came to make sure nobody was being kidnapped."

"Don't you think I would scream if I were being taken?"

"You never know. Maybe they drugged you."

"And Rose wouldn't respond violently?"

Haschel moved over to join her on the couch. "Maybe they drugged her, too."

"Do you seriously think someone could get the jump on Rose?"

"Okay, okay," said Haschel, holding up his hands in surrender. "I give up. I'm just a little paranoid in this town, I guess." He paused. "But really, what are you doing out here?"

"I just woke up early," she said. "I have... too much on my mind."

"Like the deathtrap we're about to spring?"

She chuckled softly. "I wish it were something that nice."

"Lavitz," he said quietly. She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe." She couldn't decide. Would talking just make her cry? It always seemed to.

Standing, Haschel held out a hand to her and said, "Join me for a walk?" She hesitated, not fond of the idea of leaving the rest without notifying them. These streets were dangerous. He seemed to read her thoughts as he urged, "Come on, I'll dropkick anyone who looks at you funny."

Laughing, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I'll hold you to that. But let's not be too long." Heading out the door, she linked her arm in his as they wandered down the damp streets, vacant except for several guards who stood at attention, swords dangling ominously from their hips.

"I didn't know Lavitz very well," said Haschel quietly. "But he seemed like a good guy. The kind this world doesn't deserve."

"You're right." Her voice was small. "Nobody could have deserved him."

"Did he have any family?"

"A mom."

"No wife or kids?"

"No. He didn't seem to want to take the time."

"Makes sense, I guess," he chuckled. "That man was way too obsessed with his country to give his love to anything else."

"That's not entirely true. He loved us well enough."

"You know what I mean."

She did. It was always one of the things she admired most about Lavitz: his honor and his duty to his country. That was what had driven them to Bale, and then to Hoax, and that was what drove them to Hellena. Perhaps if he had been a little less honorable, he would still be alive. _But he wouldn't be Lavitz_ , she thought.

"When we first met his mom, she thought I was his girlfriend," she said, smiling. She remembered his laughs at Dart's pained expression.

Haschel laughed. "I bet Dart loved that."

"He didn't know what to do. Lavitz laughed at him."

"I would have, too. Dart is the best to watch when he's uncomfortable." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I should invest more time into making that happen."

"I don't think it's very hard to do," chuckled Shana.

"Speaking of... what happened between you and Dart in Lohan?" asked Haschel.

The suddenness of the question caught her by surprise, and she stumbled over her words. "Oh, um... Nothing. It's not... I mean, nothing happened." Glancing over to him, she saw Haschel grinning wildly. Shoving him gently, she scolded, "You're just trying to make _me_ uncomfortable now, aren't you?"

Barking out a deep laugh, Haschel said, "I'm sorry, but it's just so easy! With you or Dart, just mention the other, and you get so flustered. I love it."

"Insufferable," said Shana, although she couldn't help but smile when she said it. "I don't know why we take you anywhere."

"Don't worry. I won't be a problem for too much longer."

Her eyes snapped to him. "What do you mean?"

"After this job is done, I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"I can't keep up with you young ones like this forever," said Haschel, stroking his mustache. "Besides, it feels a little weird to be the one normal person among a troupe of dragoons. You can all do these amazing things, and I'm just here to punch things."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, I know." He winked. "I hold the group together. But not so much that you can't fare without me."

Shana paused. She understood exactly what Haschel meant, and had herself experienced such a feeling during their travels. Before Lohan, Dart's and Rose's power had always made her feel as if she were not needed, and only a nuisance, a burden to be carried by the whole group. Had Lavitz ever felt that way?

"I... understand," she said finally.

"Really? I thought you would protest. Perhaps violently."

"You seem to have your mind made up. Besides, I almost did the same thing several times."

"When?"

"Before I got my dragoon spirit."

He nodded. They continued winding their way down the streets, arm in arm. As absurd a thought as it was, Shana couldn't help but feel as if she were an important merchant's daughter, being escorted about the city by her prestigious father. She almost laughed at the prospect, but she certainly felt safe with Haschel there to protect her. His eyes were vigilant, easily seeing all his surroundings at once, noticing every twitch in the guards' faces as they passed by. She thought it was strange how he managed to be so light-hearted and simultaneously serious all the time. It was certainly not a thing that she could ever be comfortable doing.

"But, really," he said after the long pause. "What did happen between you two? I know it happened before we met, but I could see those looks between you within seconds of our introduction."

The memory flashed before her again: his blue eyes so full of love, and then so dismissive. The change had been sudden and complete, and she had yet to see that emotion in his eyes again. She sighed.

"That bad, huh?" He eyed her studiously.

"Yes," she said. "After I was healed, something was different. I thought that maybe, he had started to come around. I wanted it so badly..." She shook her head. "He got hurt in the first round of the tournament, and I used my power to heal him. Afterwards, I helped him clean up, and I thought... I don't know, I thought he might do something. But just like that-" she snapped her fingers "-whatever was there was gone, never to be seen again. I don't know if I did something, or if he just got scared. And I don't know if we'll ever get back there."

"I see."

"What, no crude jokes or scathing remarks?"

He grinned. "Oh, I have them rattling around in here, but believe it or not, I do have a filter sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes," he confirmed with a smirk.

They continued on in this way for some time, laughing and walking together as if they were family. Part of Shana wanted it to be true. She had never been particularly bonded with her parents in Seles, a fact that had made her feel alone for most of her life. Had it not been for Dart, she thought that she may have gone mad by the time she was ten. But Dart had been there, being the hint of a family that she had always wanted. Often, she'd felt like they were both outsiders in the tiny little town, two gleams of light in the darkness. She had clung to him from an early age, and sometimes it'd felt like he'd adopted her. Now, she realized, she had more than just Dart for family. Lavitz, Haschel, and even Rose had wriggled their way into her heart, and she felt more at home with them than she had felt anywhere before. And while Lavitz may have gone on without them, she had hope that one day, King Albert would join their little family unit.

"What do you think of the king?" she asked suddenly.

Letting out a sound of exasperation, Haschel said, "Stiff, that one. Seems to be a nice guy, but he needs to learn how to let up once in a while."

"He is a king," reasoned Shana. "He's been trained to be regal and proper. He has to be."

"Knowing how to be one of the people can be helpful, too. And he really just talks too much."

"I think he has some very interesting things to say."

"You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're too kind for this world, Shana. Lucky I'm here to stave off all the wretches who would exploit that."

She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or offended, but she smiled anyway.

"You remind me a bit of my daughter sometimes," he said, a hint of sadness behind his voice. She searched his face and found that bit of seriousness covering his features, the comedy giving way to solemnity.

"What was she like?" she asked tentatively.

Hesitating a moment, he abandoned his vigil to look down at his feet. "Brave. Kind. A skilled warrior. She had the potential to be a greater martial artist than I am, and because of that, I pushed her. I wanted her to take over one day, but... I never stopped to consider what she wanted. Her heart was always so full of love, always wanting to help those less fortunate. And I tried to drive that out of her, like a fool."

Squeezing his arm, Shana said quietly, "But you've learned from your mistakes. You have to forgive yourself, Haschel."

"Eh, maybe someday. Today, we have to go kill an important member of the government."

Giving deference to Haschel's avoidance of the subject, Shana stayed silent, preferring to simply enjoy his company until they finally made their way back to the inn.

* * *

The day passed without incident, and soon enough, they were preparing to leave. Reluctantly, Dart and Albert left behind their armor so as to be less conspicuous, but Rose wore hers proudly, the dark dragoon spirit watching their progress over her chest. Shana wrapped her bow around her chest after strapping on her quiver. Sometimes, she envied Haschel, who had no weapon to carry and yet still managed to be intimidating. Perhaps one day, she could take some lessons from him and learn how to fight with her fists.

Just before sundown, they bid farewell to Connor, leaving under the guise of a precarious business meeting, and headed down to the slums. As the light waned, soft pops sounded in the streetlamps as the flames flickered to life, easily lit by some remote switch. As much as the unnatural illumination irritated her, she couldn't deny that it was truly a marvel of engineering.

They walked for a long while until coming upon the Black Castle, eerie as ever in the last glimpses of daylight. It was certainly more pretentious than Indels Castle, with swooping balconies and towering spires decorating its outer walls. She wondered how easy it would be to get to the throne room, and whether their unfamiliarity with the layout would be greatly problematic. Beyond anything, she hoped that they would be able to complete the mission with minimal casualties. No doubt, each of the men who worked in the Black Castle had families of their own. Each death would mean another wife becoming a widow, another child becoming an orphan. She glanced around the streets. Sorrow was already too rampant here; she couldn't bear the thought of adding to it.

When they reached the slums, she almost broke down in tears. The broken houses, the standing water, and the sunken faces were almost too much for her. But more than this, she could almost smell the disease that spread all too easily in such a crowded, damp area. With her power, she would be able to cure every single one of them, ridding the entire country of sickness. But that was not her mission.

At the end of the long trench surrounding the castle, Shana was surprised to find a young boy waiting for them, his face eager with anticipation.

"This is our contact?" she whispered to Haschel.

"I guess, but he does seem a bit young to be running a political campaign. But then again..." He quirked a smile. "He's not much younger than you, I'd wager. Probably fifteen? You could drop Dart and go for him."

She rolled her eyes lightly, ignoring the statement, as the boy ran up to greet Dart and Albert, practically jumping up and down. "You came!" he said. "Right this way!" And he led them into a tiny building and then into a dark tunnel. Shana resisted the urge to summon a light, but held her breath until they emerged into a large room carved out of stone, lit by several torches. Without breaking stride, they continued across into a much smaller room, with little but a well inside it. She took a deep breath, not enjoying the prospect of climbing down that rope.

"First, I just want to say hello to the brave people working with His Majesty Albert," said Popo, turning his eyes to Haschel and Rose. But when his eyes met Shana, he paused. "You look familiar... Have we met before?"

Fear gripped her heart. Of course, she had never met this boy before, but was it possible that he was really just working for Emperor Doel? Perhaps this was a grand plot to get them all inside the Black Castle, where it would be easy to apprehend them. To apprehend her. Lloyd had seemed very cunning; maybe he'd paid off Popo to guide them here, and he was waiting at the other end of the tunnel to snatch her up. She glanced over to Dart, who had stiffened visibly, ready to leap forward in her defense. But she now realized that he wasn't the only one. Each of her companions had turned their eyes to Popo, Haschel clenching his fist and puffing his chest, Albert straightening his spine, and even Rose placed a hand on her sword hilt. And before her was a fifteen-year-old child. She almost laughed. She was never in any danger.

"I don't think so," she said. "I've never even been to Kazas before."

"You might recognize her from the posters," said King Albert, stepping forward defensively.

"That's it!" cried Popo, oblivious to the danger he'd been in a moment before. Shana felt her companions relax as he smiled. "Sorry! I just couldn't place your face. And don't worry, I'll keep my word to the king. I won't tell anyone you're here."

"Are you really against Doel?" she asked suddenly, the words bubbling to the surface before she had time to stop them. She could see Lloyd's ruthless eyes glaring at her in Lohan, and she forced herself away from a shiver. Popo seemed indignant, throwing his chest out in defiance.

"Of course I am!" he insisted. "Doel has been nothing but cruel to us. I would have left Kazas a long time ago if I hadn't thought I could do more good here."

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Popo looked down sheepishly. "I guess you're justified in your wariness. I could be anyone, telling you this information to lead you into a trap. But I'm not, and I will take your secret to the grave. Just promise me that you will end the war." With his last statement, the boy looked around urgently at each of them, eyes resting on the king.

"That is our goal," said Albert, nodding. "We will do our best to see it done."

"I guess I should... leave you to it, then." Shifting restlessly, Popo glanced around at them one more time before darting out the doorway.

They stood in silence for a slow minute before anyone spoke. Shana could feel the tension wrapped around them and risked turning her eyes to Dart. He seemed pensive and anxious, but determined. His beautiful blue eyes had adopted a steely quality to them, one she recognized from many times in the past. It had been there before braving the long dark of the limestone cave, before the fight with the dragon, and before almost every fight in the arena. But now, it was different. There was a hint of sadness hidden there, a pain that was driving him forward. He thought of Lavitz.

"This is it, my friends," said King Albert suddenly, drawing back his shoulders in that regal stance that Shana was fairly convinced was unintentional. She expected to hear more from him, but Dart interrupted.

"This is a dangerous mission," he said, eyes trained on the well. "We don't know what will happen, or what we're truly up against. Lloyd could be waiting for us, along with a thousand other men. But no matter what, we stick together. We fight together. No losses in this fight, unless we all lose together."

This was a side of Dart Shana had only seen hints of before, and now its full appearance caught her heart by storm. It was clear that Albert had intended to make the grand speech, but he'd smiled as soon as Dart had spoken, allowing him to take the role for himself. Dart was becoming the leader that Shana had always known he could be, even if he had often doubted it himself.

As the last words hung on the air, Dart's eyes raised to hers, sending a jolt of electricity through her body. For a second, she felt that they were the only two in the room, frozen in time, sinking into each other's eyes. And then, like a flash, it was gone as his eyes turned to Rose, who had abruptly started for the well. In one smooth movement, she grasped the rope and swung herself over the side, sliding down into the dark depths.

"Rose!" Dart called after her, but she was already gone. Then rolling his eyes, he said, "I guess we're going then."

"So," said Haschel, rubbing his hands together mischievously. "Who wants to be the next to go down into the creepy den of darkness?" Dart, Albert, and Shana looked at each other; none of them wanted to go at all. Sensing their hesitation, Haschel shrugged and said, "Then I guess it will be me," and charged in after Rose.

"Shana, you should go next," said Dart.

"Why me?"

"Haschel's going to start complaining about no light in about three seconds."

She chuckled and nodded, then stepped forward, reaching for the rope. It was rough in her hands, and she tugged on it, testing its security. Dart came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her draw in a sharp breath; she hoped Albert didn't hear.

"We'll be right here," he said quietly, close to her ear.

Part of her wanted him to come even closer, but she remembered that day in Lohan. Suddenly grateful for Albert's presence, she stepped forward to distance herself from Dart and put her feet over the edge of the well. She could see nothing but darkness beneath her, and her skin crawled in response. Closing her eyes, she pushed off and gripped the rope tightly, surprised that she could actually hold herself up. She knew that she was stronger since becoming a dragoon, but she'd had no opportunity to test her new limits. Flashes of her fall in the dragon's nest came back to her in a rush, but she pushed them away. She was not poisoned, and she was no longer a mere human girl. She was a powerful dragoon, and she would do her part to end the horrible suffering of this city. With new determination, she eased herself down, willing the ground to reach her faster.

"We're down here," echoed Haschel's voice from somewhere below, giving the faintest idea of the distance beneath her. "We'll catch you if you fall!"

Although she drew some comfort from this, what really bothered her was the pitch black that quickly surrounded her. Craning her neck, she could still see light from the top of the well, and Dart's and Albert's silhouettes watching her progress, but she could only barely make out the wall next to her. She paused, and silence enveloped her. Hearing nothing but her breaths and her loudly beating heart, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Darkness could not have reign over her, because she was the light. Opening her eyes, she grinned as she saw light radiating from her skin, illuminating the earth around her and cascading her mind with peace. With renewed vigor, she continued down the rope until Haschel was propping her up and she dropped into a puddle of water. She gasped as cold liquid splashed onto her knees.

"Did you make it?" asked Dart from fifty feet above her.

"Yes!" she called back, certain that he could see her luminous hand as she waved to him.

"Alright, we're coming down." A second later, Albert swung himself over and climbed down the rope, Dart following shortly after.

A minute later, they all stood together in the darkness, calves soaked through with water. Albert had summoned a steady stream of air funneling down the well to wash over them, and Dart had heated himself so thoroughly that Shana could feel it even a foot from him; the water around his legs had started to simmer. Rose was the only one who seemed truly comfortable, allowing the darkness to wrap around her like a cloak. As they started to march down the cold, dark passageway, there were several times when Shana thought Rose had disappeared, only to see her pale hand or ankle flash a moment later.

They trekked on, Shana and Dart's flame their only light, working their way through the narrow tunnel. The ceiling sat just barely above their heads, and Shana could have touched both walls at once by extending her hands. With all her might, she tried not to focus on the massive amounts of rock above them, just waiting to smother them to death. Instead, she turned her mind to Dart's intentional footsteps before her, and the way he held the fire before him as a torch. The stale water carried away her warmth, having her shivering within a minute of being in the tunnel, but being behind Dart seemed to stave off the worst. As she watched his hair bounce around with his steps, she remembered the night before their journey through the volcano, when she had slept leaning on his warm shoulder after having been soaked through by the rain. She wondered if they would ever find their way back to a simple moment like that.

After what seemed an eternity, the tunnel curved sharply left and began to slope upward. Slowly, the water splashing around them shallowed until it was only a thin film of water coating the floor. As her wet skin met the steady draft that Albert had summoned, she began to shiver terribly from the cold, and she envied Dart as his legs quickly dried out, steam lifting off the cloth of his trousers in violent waves. Suddenly, the passageway ended, leaving them facing a jagged wall of rocks.

"What is this?" breathed Shana, the light around her intensifying almost imperceptibly.

"He blocked off the passage," muttered Dart, setting his flame to hover beside him as he started picking at the rocks one by one. "Haschel, come help me with this."

The warrior squeezed past Rose and Shana to work on the blockage. Shana was about to offer to help when she realized how difficult it would have been given their close quarters, and instead she watched helplessly as the rocks shifted slowly from being an irritating wall to being an irritating floor. The confined tunnel left them little space to put the stones that were pulled from the wall, and eventually they all found themselves bending their backs to keep from scraping their heads on the ceiling. After churning through two thick feet of the blockage, they finally managed to make a tiny hole. To Shana's surprise, no light shone through it, and she could sense none in the room beyond.

"Almost there," muttered Dart, pulling at one rock after another. The hole grew until it was big enough to walk through, and one by one, they filed out into a dark stone room. Shana pushed the light farther from her, illuminating a dusty, forgotten place. Cobwebs filled every corner, and across from them hung an old wooden door with rusty hinges. As the light pushed its way into the crevices of the room, Shana jumped to see several large and hideous spiders glaring out at them from hidden corners.

"So far, so good," mumbled Haschel. "Now to find ourselves three unwitting guards."

"First, I should dry everyone off," said Dart.

"How?"

"I have an idea. I'll see if this works." He closed his eyes and held out his hands, and a moment later, Shana felt a heat radiating from them. His face crumpled in concentration, but the heat held steady, pulsing over them. Shana started as she saw the water evaporate quickly from her legs, lifting off her shoes and into the air. The others seemed to be doing the same, and in only a few minutes, they all stood as dry as if they had never set foot in the tunnel.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "You managed to dry the water without burning us!"

"Impressive," muttered Rose.

"Truly," nodded Albert.

A flash of pride ran over Dart's face as he saw his success, but a moment later, he was somber once more. "This is where it gets tricky," he said, looking around at them. "We need to be quiet and stealthy until we can pass as Sandora guards. But we have to stay together."

They nodded in agreement and approached the door, Shana's heartbeat rising with the proximity. Dart signaled, and his flame extinguished. A moment later, the wind stopped chasing over them, and Shana reluctantly drew the light back into herself. The oppressive dark had her breathing heavily until Dart pulled open the creaky door, letting a sliver of light into the room. He poked his head out and gestured for them to follow as he crept out the door.

As they emerged into a dank, poorly lit hallway, Shana caught wind of a dead animal. She crinkled her nose and tried to block the smell with her hand. The others had a similar reaction, but Albert looked like he might keel over. Reminding herself of what Lavitz had said once about his need for fresh air, she tried not to laugh at the king.

Since the left side of the hallway quickly reached a dead end, Dart led them right. Their footsteps were uncomfortably loud on the hard stone floor as they passed by several more unused doors glaring at them as they dared to pass by. Shana thought that she would have felt better in the torchlight, but it was just more of that gruesome purple flame that was being used in the city. Still, it was better than nothing; she wasn't exactly comfortable, but she also wasn't trying to calm her heart.

The corridor turned sharply and led up a flight of stone stairs. They ascended as quietly as they could, and at the top found themselves at another door, but this one carried the traces of voices just beyond. Dart signaled for them to stop, and Shana held her breath as he crept closer and pressed his ear to the wood, listening carefully before daring to open the door. Moving ever so slowly, he pulled the door back and peered through the tiny crack before flashing them four fingers.

 _Four guards_ , realized Shana. More than enough for their purposes. She positioned herself close to the door and held up her hands in anticipation, pulling from the massive reserve of power held in her dragoon spirit. The magic flowed through her, ready to ignite in her hands. Haschel joined Dart and nodded, and the door swung open. Immediately, the others looked away as Shana flashed a pulse of white light, blinding all four guards in the room beyond. Sharp cries rang out, but were silenced a mere second later as Dart and Haschel rendered them all unconscious. And just like that, they were dragging four limp bodies down the stairs and into one of the side rooms.

It seemed to be some kind of storage closet, filled with all manner of barrels, baskets, and other containers. She helped Dart strip one of the guards while Haschel and Albert worked on another, Rose keeping watch at the door to see if they had drawn any attention. As Shana took off the man's helmet, she felt a wave of guilt. He was young, no older than she was, and she wondered what kind of situation had led him here to this evil place. But this was no time for sentimentality, and she continued with her work, moving on to the next guard until all four lay on the cold floor in flighty tunics and trousers. One suit of armor was tucked into a nearby barrel, and the men started adorning themselves in Sandora colors. Shana thought that Albert might vomit from the pained look on his face as he drew the purple over his body, but she was certain that had Lavitz been in his place, he would have insisted on going in with Basil armor despite the imminent danger. She almost laughed at his reaction in her mind's eye.

Soon, three Sandora guards stood before her, all but their eyes hidden from view. The armor fit well enough, although it would be easy for a critical eye to see that something was off. Dart's pants were a little too short, Haschel's chain shirt a little too long, and Albert's too loose across his chest. But it would have to do.

"How do I look?" asked Haschel's dark brown eyes on the right, his voice slightly muffled. "Dashing? Debonair?"

"Something like that," replied Shana with a smile. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Gods, I hate helmets," said Dart, taking his off. "I'll put it back on in a minute. But just so we're clear... Shana and Rose, you're captives, and we're escorting you through the castle. Violence is only a last resort. We just need to get closer to a main corridor, and then Albert can get us to the throne room. Oh, and... we... need your weapons."

"Right," said Shana, handing Dart her bow and quiver. He wrapped them around him so that hopefully nobody would throw a second glance, but Rose was more hesitant. She eyed Haschel menacingly.

"I expect this back the second we get to the throne room," she said, carefully removing her sword belt and handing it over.

"I swear, I'll protect it with my life," he said. "Or... maybe protect my life with it. I don't know."

Rose's hand retracted right before Haschel could grab the blade, and he scoffed. "You really need to learn how to take a joke." Then he snagged it from her and wrapped it around him. "Ugh, and how to eat some good food," he added as he tried to strap the belt on. He struggled for several seconds before taking the sheath from the belt and strapping it onto his own, giving Rose hers in return. Without her rapier by her side, she seemed different somehow, less confident and less deadly, almost lost. Shana tried to catch Rose's eye and offer some silent assurance, but Rose was staring fixedly at the floor.

"Let's get to it," prodded Dart. "Your Majesty, you go in front so you can lead the way. Haschel and I will be in the back. Signal if you need us. Remember, you're the higher-ranking officer. We follow your orders."

"Only in the castle," said Haschel. "Once we're back outside, you're back to being a nobody."

Completely ignoring Haschel's comment, Albert said, "I am perfectly comfortable with leading us through. But we need to proceed before these men wake up."

"One other thing," Dart said gingerly. "Can you talk more... normal?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Uh... use contractions?"

"Why should there be a need to use contractions? Any conversation can be easily navigated without them."

"What Dart is trying to say," interrupted Haschel, "is that you always sound like a king. The way you talk is so... lofty. Bring it down a notch."

Shana saw Albert's hazel eyes puzzle for a moment before he asked, "How does one go about doing that?"

With a bark of cynical laughter, Haschel said, "For one, don't say 'one' like that. The best way to respond would have been, 'How do I do that?' Simpler. Easier. More common. Fewer words. Better."

"Very well. I shall endeavor to speak normally."

With a dramatic sigh, Haschel complained, "Just say, 'I'll try!'"

Albert paused and then said, "I will - I'll... try." Shana laughed at the forced phrasing, and Dart chuckled.

"Are you going to stand there bickering all night," inserted Rose cynically. "Or are we actually going to get moving and do what we came here to do?"

A grumble ran between Dart and Haschel, but they did not protest. Instead, they searched around for bits of rope, and soon, Shana and Rose were two bound prisoners being escorted to the emperor's chambers by three armed guards. It was not a feeling that Shana was particularly fond of, but her own emotions were nothing compared to what Rose was obviously going through. Instead of her usual glare, every object around them was being assaulted by pure, seething hatred. For the first time since Shana had met her, Rose seemed truly uncomfortable. More than once, Shana caught her fidgeting with her bindings.

They walked through the castle uneventfully for a time, winding their way through dimly lit corridors and up several flights of stairs. It was some time before they even saw a window, peeking out just above the ground, overlooking a swath of grass near the castle. A couple times, they passed by a pair of guards standing at attention, and Shana held her breath until they had moved past. Once, Shana noticed one of the guards look her up and down before the slightest smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. She shivered, but she thought that Rose might just break out of her bonds and throttle him.

Finally above ground, Albert seemed to gain a sense of where he was going, and soon enough, his steps were shadowed with purpose. But when they all funneled out into what appeared to be a main hall, several guards across the room shouted at them and trotted forward.

"Stop! Who are you? And who are these prisoners?" It was hard to follow his gaze through the helmet, but he seemed to be eyeing Rose for an inordinate amount of time.

"We brought them for His Majesty Doel," said Albert with a surprising amount of authority. "He called for new sport."

 _Sport_. What a filthy word for it. Rose uttered a sound of disgust, and Shana tried to remember that Albert was only trying to sell the charade.

"Where did they come from?"

"They were poking about in the city. Clearly up to no good."

The guard approached Shana, and she jutted out her chin in an attempt to seem confident, but she faltered when he grabbed her wrist. "It's a pity the emperor doesn't share," he mumbled, moving his gloved fingers up her arms, sending a shudder down her spine. He traced the nape of her neck and pushed her loose hair behind her shoulder. Dart shifted behind her, and guilt slammed her in the chest. She couldn't stand to let him watch any more, and she took an abrupt step back, keeping her eyes averted from the guard. She sensed Dart behind her, heard his labored breaths, felt the heat radiating from him. _Calm down_ , she willed.

"That is enough," scolded Albert, and a rumble of tension ran over the five companions. Haschel cleared his throat, and Shana's pulse quickened. She dared not glance at the other guards, but kept her eyes on her bindings. A long second later, Albert added, "The emperor does not like his prizes claimed by others."

"Then hurry on and take them up, before we're too terribly tempted," laughed the guard, his guttural chuckle enough to make Shana's skin crawl.

"Very well." Albert turned and led them to the left and down a hallway, every extra foot of distance between them and the guards a profound victory.

When they were out of earshot, Dart whispered, "You okay?"

"Yes," she returned, though in truth, she felt quite shaken. She felt as though she were back in her cell in Hellena, surrounded by filth and vile thoughts. She tried to anchor herself to the reality of her footsteps hitting the carpeted stone, the sound of Rose's haphazard breaths, and the clinking of Dart's armor behind her.

As they rounded the next corner, they were brought to a standstill. Before them stood four men, three in white robes and one in a grand suit of armor. They were whispering furiously about something, but stopped and looked up at Albert's approach. The robed men Shana had never seen before, but the armored man made her heart beat erratically. His dark hair, his green eyes, his lumbering shoulders - all of them came together to leave her breathless and panicked, freezing her in place. She remembered him on that dark road between Seles and Hellena Prison, leading the unit of soldiers, keeping them in line. He was the commander who had taken her from her home and put her into a hell. Instinctively, she took a step back, almost knocking into Haschel.

The commander's eyes immediately locked onto her, shock and surprise flitting across his features before he schooled them into submission.

"Who are you?" he asked Albert.

"Sir," said Albert, making a convincing show of a Sandoran salute. "These women have been called to the emperor's chambers for the evening."

"Have they..." muttered the commander skeptically. Eyes trained on Shana, he shooed away the robed men, who looked quite affronted before scurrying off down the hall. "I don't recognize your voice. What's your name?"

"It - it is..." stammered Albert. "It's Albert." Shana could almost hear Dart roll his eyes behind her at Albert's inability to improvise.

"Albert," said the commander, his voice a deep, resonating authority. "Remove your helmet, please."

Shana's heart stopped altogether as the king hesitantly reached up and dislodged the metal, lifting it from his scalp. His long, blonde hair fell down, sliding over his shoulders in waves. _This is it_ , she thought. _We're going to get caught, captured, and probably hanged._ But the commander did not react when he saw Albert's face. He studied it for a moment and said, "Come with me. They can't go to the emperor looking like that. Let's get them cleaned up."

A voice inside her screamed that something was wrong, but they followed the commander nonetheless as he led them down the hall. Shana's jaw clenched, her heartbeat wild and erratic as they wound their way through several corridors, the tension pulsing across the group with every step. Desperately, Shana tried to think of a way out of the situation. If they simply turned and ran, they would have to fight their way out of the castle. If they tried to fight the commander, he would likely call for reinforcements. Perhaps she could blind him as she'd blinded the guards on the lower levels, enabling Dart and Haschel to incapacitate him as they had before. Just as she was beginning to think about how to approach this idea, the commander stopped and pulled a key out of his pocket, jiggling it in the lock. A second later, he swung the door open and swept into the room, his long black cape billowing behind him. He ordered Haschel to shut the door, and as soon as it was closed, he crossed his arms and turned to study them.

"You're a bunch of fools for trying to sneak into this castle," he said coolly.


	44. The Emperor

"I beg your pardon, sir?" said Albert, shifting in his boots. He knew that their luck had run out, but he did not mind pressing it, just the same.

The commander snarled. "Save it. The act is up. You're found out. What I want to know is why would you bring that girl here?"

"'That girl'?" challenged Dart, stepping in front of Shana.

"Tell them who I am," said the commander, eyes locking onto her.

She swallowed, then opened her mouth to speak. A second later, her voice impossibly small, she said, "You're the one who took me."

In response, metal slid against a sheath, and then the sharpened point of Dart's sword was a mere inch from the commander's chest.

" _You_ took her?" he demanded. The commander merely laughed.

"Calm down, boy. You may have bested my soldiers, but I wouldn't make it so easy on you."

Dart remained still.

"Stop," chided Albert. "If he wanted us captured, he would have sent for more guards by now."

"Smart one, this king of yours," smirked the commander.

Albert started. He knew that his face would be recognizable, but some part of him was hoping that the commander had somehow overlooked every one of his likenesses. "King?" he fumbled. "I never said-"

"I recognized you the second I heard your voice, Your Majesty. What I want to know is, why did you come here? And why did you bring the girl?"

"Her name is Shana," growled Dart.

The king searched the commander's eyes, but they were ultimately impassive. It was impossible to determine his motives, whether to upend their plan or aid it along. But what good would it do to lie? Either way, they were found out.

"We came to stop the war," he said simply.

"To kill the emperor, then?"

"Or have his surrender."

"Doel will not surrender," said the commander. Then he turned to Dart and snapped, "Would you mind getting that thing out of my face?"

When Dart failed to move, Albert took a step forward and said his name softly. Dart twitched, then reluctantly lowered his sword, although Albert noticed that his vice grip on its hilt did not ease.

"If the jig is up," interrupted Haschel as he made to take off his helmet, "I'm definitely not going to prison wearing this horrid thing." He tossed the helmet to the ground.

"You will not be sent to prison. He will kill you all."

"He doesn't know what he's up against," said Dart.

The commander jabbed his finger at Dart. "No, _you_ are the ones who came into this situation unwittingly. He knows of your power, and he is ready for you."

"He is waiting for us," realized Albert. That was why there had been so little resistance to their plan. He recalled the furious whispers of the guards at the city gate; Doel had known the moment they had entered the city, and he had been planning for their coming ever since.

The commander nodded. "But there is still hope. Your Majesty, you remember what he once was. He was not always this dark and cruel man. He was once good, a man of the people, and devoted to their cause. But then something in him changed. When King Carlo died, he became ruthless. Perhaps from grief of his brother's death. But whatever may have happened, it's only gotten worse. His desire for power cannot now be quenched, and it has pushed him to discover dark powers, dangers that will be the end of Serdio. He will raze the entire country if he is not stopped."

Albert paused, his muscles relaxing slightly as he began to understand what was unfolding around him. "You want us to stop him. You want us to stop my uncle." A stir ran over the others as they realized the commander's motives. The air in the room changed, now tingling with the possibility of success with a newfound ally. "You realize what will result?"

"Yes," said the commander. "We will be leaderless, and without Doel, we cannot hope to win the war against you. But isn't that what we both want? To end the people's suffering? Things may have been bright and happy in Bale for all these years, but for us, this war has been raging since the secession. We must do something about it."

"I agree," said Albert, lifting his shoulders. "I will do what I can to save my uncle from the darkness that has enveloped him, but my first priority is to end the war."

"I understand. But you should hurry. It's only a matter of time before someone recognizes her-" he gestured toward Shana "-and comes to take her to Lloyd."

"To Lloyd?" asked Haschel. "Why not Doel?"

"Doel doesn't want the girl."

"Why would he have her taken away," spat Dart, "if he didn't want her?"

The commander shook his head. "It was Lloyd's scheme to take her. I only acted because the emperor commanded it, but Lloyd was the one pulling the strings."

"I thought that Lloyd was working for Doel," said Albert.

"No," said the commander. "Lloyd was merely working _with_ Doel, to get the girl and the Moon Gem. I never knew any more than that."

"The Moon Gem?" muttered Albert. So he had been wrong. Doel had not captured him to steal the symbol of the Serdian monarch; it was some twisted facet of Lloyd's scheme. Lloyd's scheme to do what?

"So you killed all those people," said Dart, his voice rising to an alarming volume, "just to take Shana and give her away to someone else?"

A look of grief crossed over the commander as he said, "I never killed anyone. Doel sent two units to Seles. I led one, and Fruegel led the other. I begged them not to attack the city, but to let my men sneak in, grab her, and leave, but Fruegel was a cruel man. I'm... sorry... for everything that happened to your village."

Dart softened, and Shana put a hand on his arm. He seemed to war with himself for a moment before saying, "I... see."

After a moment, the commander continued. "You should not need your disguises anymore, as the guards have been instructed to let you pass through. But please, you must not underestimate the emperor. He is powerful."

Before the commander was even done speaking, Rose was wriggling her way out of the loose restraints and ripping her sword from Haschel's hips. He grinned as she tugged at his belt, and Albert could easily imagine the crude comments Haschel was forcing away while she worked. Then the sword was free and back at Rose's waist, as if it had never left. She glowered at the floor, arms crossed, refusing to look at anyone. The commander watched her, bewildered, but said nothing before turning back to Albert.

"Whatever happens, please remind Emperor Doel of who he was, even if he cannot ever become that man again."

"Of course," said Albert somberly. He could never say no to such a request, especially one that intertwined so closely with his own goals. More than anything, he was hoping that the encounter with his uncle would show him that the emperor had not fallen so far as to be beyond saving.

"I have duties to attend to," said the commander. "We don't want to arouse too much suspicion. If you want to be able to walk out of this city anytime this decade, get in and get out. ... Good luck." And with that, he walked through the door, his footsteps echoing as he made his way down the hall.

"So..." began Haschel quietly. "I can take this armor off now?"

"I see no reason why we should continue to wear it," said the king, reaching up to tie his hair back with a string waiting around his wrist.

Dart, Haschel, and Albert all worked to remove the heavy chain armor and dropped them into neat piles on the floor. After Dart helped Shana out of her bonds and returned her bow and quiver, they moved toward the door.

Although he gripped Lavitz's lance tightly, Albert still felt exposed without his green cloak. His back felt vulnerable as he marched forward, senses on high alert. As he led them down the hall, his mind a perfect map even after more than twenty years, he nervously ran his fingers along the weapon's shaft, feeling the countless notches and ridges that had been beaten into it over the years. Lavitz had used this lance for over a decade, and the hardened memories carved into the wood were like gilded treasure to Albert. This weapon had defended his friend from countless blows, each of them potentially fatal, and each of those tiny ridges were a testament to Lavitz's many years of cheating death. He wondered how long one could swindle fate before it finally grabbed hold of a life and tore it away. Lavitz had succeeded for so long; how long until the King of Serdio succumbed? How long until his newfound friends were no more?

He pushed the thought away. They would end the war, pushing fate back once more from those who still fought to protect their countries.

Remarkably, they encountered no guards for many minutes as they climbed several flights of stairs. Their few glimpses out the windows indicated that the sun had set long ago, leaving behind the moon to claim the skies as its own. Perhaps the guards had gone to sleep, resting in their false security within the walls of the Black Castle. Or perhaps Doel had merely told them to stay out of the way.

Despite all his protests, the king's heart began to pound as they finally reached a great hall, towering windows on either side, an artificial light cascading down from the ceiling. It focused on the far wall like a spotlight, illuminating a tall statue, ornately carved into the shape of a beautiful woman, curls of hair falling around her shoulders, her arms lifted in warm greeting. Two tall staircases curved around either edge of the room to meet at a landing just above the woman's head.

"Whoa," said Dart.

"Is that a goddess?" asked Shana, eyes sparkling as she took in the statue.

"No," replied Albert. "This is Katrina, the late wife of Emperor Doel. She died so long ago that I barely remember her." Only the faintest images remained now in his memory, often intertwined with images of his own mother. They had been the best of friends, laughing together in the castle, both the embodiment of feminine beauty. Now, as the king gazed up at Katrina, he felt an overwhelming longing for his mother's kind presence - something that he would never experience again in this life.

"She's beautiful," whispered Shana.

"Yes, but... we have no time to admire the statue. We must move forward."

Even at such a late hour, several people sat in the hall, knees bent in prayer as they faced the uncanny likeness of Albert's late aunt. Perhaps Emperor Doel had claimed that his wife was a saint or the embodiment of a goddess come to visit them. Just another of the many lies that Albert's uncle had spread. They skirted around the rows of benches angled toward the statue and made their way to the stairs, uneasy but drawing only the barest of glances from those down below. At last they reached the balcony behind the statue, and Albert was mildly surprised to see the level of intricate detail that had formed Katrina's individual strands of hair, perpetually curling around and reaching for the railing, just beyond their reach. He tore his gaze away and stepped toward the double doors in the back of the landing, painfully aware of the ripples of tension running over all four of his companions. He hoped that he was managing to exude a confidence that he did not quite feel.

The heavy doors opened soundlessly to the room beyond, which was not the throne room, but another hall designed for the comfort of any waiting dignitaries should they come when the emperor was meeting with his advisors. A wise setup, though somewhat impersonal. Albert would have strode past the many lavish couches and tables, straight through to the throne room, but he stopped short when he saw what awaited them.

A brutish man, over eight feet tall, stood at the other end of the room. Thick plated armor coated his body, and his head seemed almost comically too small for his bulk. He carried no weapon, but Albert could see sharp blades protruding above his gloved knuckles. As the door opened, he turned to face them, great brown eyes alight with hatred, ready to kill.

Instantly, Albert knew the danger that stood before them. This was no ordinary man, but a giganto, likely the one wreaking so much havoc on his troops over the past several years. This was the man responsible for the death of the Fifth Knighthood in what was originally thought to be a tragic accident, and it would not have surprised him if the brute had made a showing in the ambush that had destroyed the First Knighthood, Lavitz's knighthood, only a couple months ago. He recalled the frantic tales of the giant borne from the Battle of Hoax, and it would have gripped him with fear had he not been standing with the very dragoon that had brought the giganto to his knees.

"Kongol!" exclaimed Dart.

A second later, two fists, two swords, a lance, and a bow were all trained on the giganto as he hefted himself to his feet.

"Come to finish the job?" said Kongol, his words accented and deep, carrying easily across the long room. "I give you one warning: gigantos don't lose twice."

"We'll see about that," muttered Rose.

"Wow, he's big," breathed Haschel.

"Yeah, but we're dragoons," said Dart. "With magic on our side, how hard can it be?"

Albert felt the wind roar within him as they approached Kongol, who raised his armored arms in preparation. Albert had spent many days on the training grounds since his youth, with Lavitz and others, to learn to fight, and yet somehow the lance felt weak and useless in his hands. Perhaps it was simply because he had seen how well Lavitz fought, or perhaps he was intimidated by the remarkable abilities of those around him. Perhaps he was merely reluctant to take Lavitz's place in one more way. But he was certain that at least a small part of his insecurity was because he had never seen true battle before. Even as he marched forward, he felt ashamed, afraid that he would soon be discovered for being a fraud of a warrior, knocked aside by the giganto like a puff of air tossing a feather. How could sparring safely in his castle possibly translate into real combat, into a situation when death could come at any moment? He vowed that, should he survive this encounter, he would practice more. He would practice until the lance became an extension of himself instead of this weighty thing fumbling about in his hands.

Albert held his shoulders back, his chin high, pushing out that feigned confidence while partly wishing that he could stand back with Shana, who kept her distance with an arrow aimed at Kongol. As they came to a stop, arrayed menacingly around the giganto, Albert aimed his lance forward and spoke.

"We do not have to fight. You can step aside." He was swept with shame at how desperately he wanted Kongol to agree.

"I will not let you hurt Emperor Doel!" growled Kongol, glaring at them.

"You would protect such a savage and ruthless leader?"

"You are the savage ones. Your country is what killed my people. Emperor Doel saved me."

 _The giganto raids_ , recalled Albert. The king's mind drifted back to the event that had scarred the entire continent over twenty years ago, dark racism ending in the genocide of a peace-loving species. Giganto villages were already sparse when a vastly misconstrued coincidence led to the ignition of fear among humans, driving them into the mountainous homes and using their great numbers to wipe out every single person who lived there. King Carlo had tried to quell the violence in Serdio, but had died before he could exact any real change. Kongol must have come from one of these villages, spared by coincidence or mercy, and brought to serve Doel in his new castle.

"Saved you for what?" challenged Dart. "To be his puppet? His slave?"

Kongol shook his head violently, as if trying to shake away buzzing insects. "He said he will make a world where all the species are equal. He saved me so I can be free!"

"You're probably the only giganto left, and he has you living in a dungeon and fighting his wars," said Haschel. "Doel is just using you to conquer other humans. Can't you see that?"

A deep growl rumbled from Kongol's chest, and he rushed forward, fast as his massive bulk could, stabbing at Haschel with his bladed fists. Every footstep sent a shockwave through the floor, and Albert fought to keep his balance as the group scattered in two directions. Rose and Dart were on Kongol in an instant, moving in tandem with one another as they directed their blows at the few chinks in Kongol's armor, soon speckled with bright dots of red. Several arrows plunged into the fray, clinking off the thick steel and bouncing to the floor. Haschel's quick figure served as a distraction, leaping to and fro and striking Kongol just hard enough to throw him off balance.

Albert watched eagerly, waiting for a moment to join in, waiting for an opening. The wind gusting about in his soul longed to break free, but his white knuckles and sweaty palms quelled the storm. More than once, he thought he saw Dart throwing him disdainful looks, but his feet would not respond to his commands. His fingers twisted around the rough wood, those innumerable notches from blades in the past. Blades that had threatened Lavitz's life. Albert knew that he could not continue like this, unsure of himself and afraid of war. Something inside him had changed since Hellena, something beyond the death of a dear friend. While his soul ached to see Lavitz again, he knew that he would have to move on. Lavitz was dead, and a great responsibility had fallen to him. He was no longer just a king; he was a dragoon. Whether he wanted it or not, he had been handed a fate that he must choose. His journey would not end at the Black Castle.

Something inside him broke open, a dam breaking before a great rush of water, and out poured a long-dormant power. The storm rose within him and burst forth in a great rush of wind, exploding from him in every direction with a violent _boom_ , almost too much for him to contain. But he focused it, such as he could, redirecting the air toward a target. Lifting his hand, the winds whipped under his companions' feet and pushed against Kongol, tossing him back into the wall. With a loud _thud,_ the great, lumbering man fell to the ground, weary from his many cuts and bruises, with one arrow protruding from his shoulder.

Not wasting the opportunity, Haschel leapt forward, planted himself, and jabbed his fist onto Kongol's jaw. Albert heard a crack and saw a white tooth fly from his mouth, followed by a great howl of pain as the bone snapped. Then in one swift movement, Haschel lifted himself onto the giganto's back and struck him once on the spine, sending Kongol's legs limp beneath him, and wrapped his arm around the thick neck, squeezing tightly. Kongol grasped at Haschel's arm, but he could do little as he struggled to breathe. He coughed and sputtered, but Haschel did not let go. The old man was on the verge of killing the last surviving member of a dying species, wiping out an entire culture. A living, breathing creature. Albert suddenly stepped forward to intercede, but Dart spoke first.

"Stop," he said. His eyes carried something that Albert could not quite identify, distant and strong. Haschel's grip loosened, and the giganto coughed violently, rubbing his sore neck with great, armored hands. For a moment, Albert thought that Kongol might attack again, but instead he looked down in shame. And were those... tears?

"I have lost... again," mourned Kongol, the words coming through jagged and rough as he spoke through the pain, every word clearly agony. "Even with the great giganto armor. I am... disgraced. Why do you not kill me?"

"If that's what you want," said Rose, and she stepped forward, preparing to draw her sharp blade over Kongol's throat. He braced himself, closing his eyes, accepting his fate.

"Stop!" shouted Dart and Shana together. They both rushed forward, and Shana grabbed Rose's arm before she could deliver the fatal blow.

"Please, don't," Shana pleaded. "It's done. We beat him."

"He can still move," said Rose derisively. "Do you want him to get up and stab us in the back when we turn away?"

"He won't fight us." Shana stepped closer to the giant, sitting in a heap on the floor, Haschel still perched on his back. Kongol looked up at her wearily, and she tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, searching his eyes, flooded with regret and shame.

"Shana," warned Dart, but she ignored him.

She smiled - that kind, warm smile that Albert had seen many times, so full of compassion. "He won't fight us," she repeated.

"Shana's right," said Dart, easing up next to her. "Kongol, I'm sorry that we had to fight you. It's not what we wanted. But Doel is ruthless, and if he is not stopped, he's going to kill a lot of innocent people."

"Why would you show me mercy?" rasped the giganto.

"We're not like him."

"He... saved me."

"And he used you," said Shana quietly.

"Now that we're done being sweet and sappy," interrupted Rose, "can we get going?"

Shana cast her an angry glance, but Rose either failed to notice or failed to care as she marched toward the next set of double doors. Haschel leapt off Kongol's back and waited to see what Dart and Shana would do.

"We really must move forward," urged Albert. "My uncle is waiting for us."

Dart muttered something, and Shana reluctantly pulled away from Kongol, but not before whispering another apology. Kongol watched them leave, weeping openly, his legs useless to carry him to Doel's defense, and Albert cast one more apologetic glance behind him before pulling on the great double doors and swinging them wide.

Albert, Dart, Rose, Shana, and Haschel stepped into the throne room, the doors closing with a _thud_ behind them, and glanced around, preparing for whatever they might find.

The room was vast and filled with every bit of flourish. It was exactly the kind of luxury that Albert despised and actively avoided in his own home. He had always thought that lavish displays of wealth were useless, siphoning money from other, more important funds while only serving to make guests feel ill at ease. Warm baths and meals brought directly to the door of a bedchamber were more services than most of his own people had ever experienced, and he had decided long ago that it would be plenty enough for him and any who had decided to dwell in Indels Castle. But it seemed that Doel had a different opinion. Gold had been worked onto almost every surface, tracing shapes and symbols into the stone floor and creating a flashing lightning bolt on the far side of the room. Lush carpets decorated the floors, and extravagant tapestries hung from each wall. Great fountains of flame, like the street lights in the city, burned bright, springing from the floor to illuminate all the grandeur. The thought crossed Albert's mind that Dart could merely flick his wrist and send all Doel's prized possessions to dark cinders.

On the far end of the room, atop a stone dais, sat a grand throne, gilt with intricate designs, glinting in the firelight. And on the pretentious throne sat Emperor Doel. His face was smug, decorated with a short beard, icy blue eyes following them carefully. Black hair framed his features, streaked with lines of gray. Leaning to one side casually, he rested his chin on his fist, watching them closely as they approached, allowing the glint of his hefty golden crown to speak for him. _I am king_ , it said. _You are foolish to defy my power_. They were halfway across the room before he spoke, his powerful voice a force of its own.

"I wasn't sure you would actually try it," he said, white teeth flashing behind his words. "Entering _my_ castle, trying to deceive _my_ men, fighting past _my_ giganto. What a daredevil you are, Albert."

The voice was painfully familiar to the young king, bringing up several forgotten memories of his uncle's princely days, before he had been so corrupted by evil. But something in it was different. There was a mocking, a hunger, a desire for something that could not be achieved. All trace of kindness and compassion had vanished, leaving only evil in its wake.

"So you remember me," said Albert simply, holding his lance aimed pointedly toward the throne.

"Look at you. You look so much like your father." The falsely cheerful smile turned suddenly to a judgmental frown. "You rule like him, too."

"Is that such a terrible thing?"

"Yes!" Doel was suddenly animated, coming to his feet and bouncing on them, brandishing his hands about. Albert glanced down to notice two sizable sheaths at either of Doel's hips. "He was a fool of a king! Unsuited to the throne. It was only the time between our births that kept me from ruling Serdio, and nothing more. He was little more than a runt who was lucky enough to be crowned king. He was incapable, soft, impulsive. I would have done better!"

Albert was taken aback. This was a side of his uncle he had never seen before, something that was hidden from his younger self. Or was it merely something that he had chosen to forget? In his mind, reality warred against memory, his thoughts swirling in an undetectable pattern, all coming back to the one question that had been eating away at him for years.

Quietly, he asked, "Did you kill him?"

"Speak up, boy. Timidity does not become a king."

"Did you kill him?" Albert demanded, lip curling into a snarl.

Doel turned to him, meeting his forceful, enraged gaze with cold, vengeful eyes. "Yes."

Only one word, and yet Albert could never hope to express the effect it had on him. He felt that his legs would give way beneath him as all strength left his muscles. He struggled to keep a hold on the lance in his hands, and he felt the air rush out of his lungs. His heartbeat came slowly and sluggishly, and yet sounded impossibly loud in his ears. It was as if time slowed, giving a painful length to a few short seconds as the truth of his father's death washed over him. His father's friend - no, his _blood_ \- had betrayed him in full, and the horrible scene, so long denied entrance, flashed complete in Albert's mind. A kind greeting between brothers, a dark conversation, the beginnings of a horrid realization, and then the act. Blood on the floor, death filling the air. He could not bear it.

"Albert," said Dart quietly behind him. He drew in a sharp breath, having forgotten that the others were near, and tried to remember why they were here, in the Black Castle: to fight the evil blight on the country. All suddenly became clear - the secession, the war, the plight of the people, the countless deaths. Doel had been behind it all. How could Albert have been so naïve to truly believe his uncle to be incapable of such malevolence?

Grief slowly gave way to rage, filling him with a new kind of strength, the hidden power of a dragoon refreshing him with a steely determination. The storm clashed within him, his weakness yielding to the wind as his fingers tightened around the lance. His voice wavered angrily as he said, "You will pay for your crimes, Uncle."

"And what will you do? Imprison me? Hang me? Behead me? You cannot possibly hope to defeat me. I have found a power beyond any of you. And with it, I will bring about the birth of a new Serdio, united and whole, free from the tyranny of your decrepit line!"

"You have given birth to nothing but sorrow, pain, and anger. Your people suffer from your tyranny now! You need only look to your own streets to find the gravest parts of Serdio, those people who worry about surviving until the next day."

Now it was Doel's turn to snarl. "Don't you tell me how to run my own country, boy. I have given them wonders. With my new power, we have harnessed technology that your scientists could only dream of."

Albert shook his head. "You only dream of your own power! That is all you want now, your only desire."

"And I'll do whatever I can to get it."

"Including sanctioning the theft of helpless girls from their homes? Sending them to a prison meant for war criminals?" The rage swirled inside him as he saw the dark hand that Doel had been playing for so long. He feared that it may become enough to unhinge him.

Doel laughed. "The girl? That was Lloyd's conspiracy, not mine. I merely... allowed him to use my resources."

"Why?" asked Dart suddenly, moving up next to Albert. "Why did Lloyd take her?"

Shrugging, Doel said, "Lloyd is merely a pawn working for the reborn Emperor Diaz. I know better than to get in his way."

"Emperor Diaz died over eleven thousand years ago," retorted Rose. "He was a hero, and he would never be part of kidnapping a young girl."

Doel waved his hand. "Believe what you want. It doesn't change the truth."

"What, then?" asked Albert. "Why did you let us come here?"

"And push away my chance to kill you? No." Doel grinned and shook his head. "Besides, Lloyd has left me for some grander scheme, taking his talents with him. I'm not sure that I need him anymore, with you so willingly coming into my grasp, but I've never been fond of those who walk out before the task is done. He would be a valuable and powerful ally, but it would seem that leverage is necessary."

"What?" asked Dart, speaking the confusion that Albert felt.

An arrow came whizzing by them, striking the wall several feet from Doel and clattering to the ground. A muffled scream rang out, and everyone whirled around to see a gruff man dragging Shana backward, one large hand on her mouth and the other holding a dangerously sharp knife to her ribs.

"Shana!" screamed Dart, lunging toward her.

"Not so fast," crooned Doel, and Dart stopped in his tracks. "One wrong move and that blade finds a warmer place to sit. Do you really think you can reach her before her heart is skewered?"

Dart was visibly trembling, eyes trained on Shana, knuckles white with tension. Something had come over him, but not the rage that Albert had expected. Instead, he saw in Dart's eyes a deep-seated fear, mingled with sorrow, keeping him frozen in place.

The king turned and cried, "Uncle! She is just a girl!"

"A very valuable girl."

"Despicable! And to think I used to look up to you. To think my father looked up to you!" His voice was a haphazard shout, overcome with emotion.

"What do I care about that?" taunted Doel, taking several slow steps toward Albert.

He gripped tighter on the lance, those knobs of fate rubbing against his fingers. Shana would not die today. This was the day that Doel would meet his fate and give recompense for his grievous actions.

"You cling too much to the past, my young nephew." Reaching toward his hips, Doel drew out the two heavy swords that had been leering at them since they had entered. "And what will you do? Cross swords with me? You've no idea what I can do. All it takes is one nod of my head, one twitch of my finger, and the girl dies. Will you exact your revenge with her at risk? Would you dare?" Doel took several slow, menacing steps forward.

Gritting his teeth, Albert searched for a way out of the situation. The emperor was right; he would not put a life at risk just to bring his uncle to justice. But he would not let Doel slaughter them all, either. He was within striking distance now, and it would be so easy to lunge forward, seize the opportunity, and plunge the lance deep into the emperor's heart. But could he do it without hurting Shana?

Light flashed behind him, and he spun, backing away from Doel to safety. The man holding Shana let out a howl, his hand flying from her mouth to his eyes, and Shana wrenched the knife from his shaken hand and moved quickly away. The instant she was clear, Dart reached out his hand, and it exploded with flames, arcing toward the soldier and engulfing him instantly. His screams filled the chamber, echoing off the stone walls until Albert thought that his ears would shatter from the piercing sound. It died a slow second later when Rose leapt forward and removed the man's head. All at once, the balance was restored, and the group of five stared down the emperor once more.

"You were saying?" smirked Albert.

Doel roared in frustration and rushed toward Albert, swinging wide with both swords. For a moment, the king was taken aback by Doel's speed, but the storm brewing inside him carried him easily out of harm's way. He grasped the power within him, funneled it from the dragoon spirit and channeled it into every move, swinging his lance this way and that, blocking the emperor's powerful attacks. Lunge, parry, swipe, block - they danced back and forth, searching for openings and finding none. The rest stayed back; they realized that this was a battle between family and would not interfere unless the danger escalated beyond Albert's ability.

As Doel became more and more huffed, Albert was surprised with his own ability to keep him at bay. Every strike on the lance sent a jolt through his entire body, and it soon became clear that he did not have the advantage. Instead, Doel's rapid attacks had him stumbling backward, struggling to keep his feet. With no hits landing on either side, Albert feared the change that would have to come. He took one more step back, then another, a slight fear coming over him as he tried in vain to distance himself from the onslaught. His leather boots dragged on the floor, then caught on a lip of carpet, and he yelped as he fell backward. Doel was on him in an instant, pressing down with both weapons, throwing his hefty weight behind his attack, grinning with a sickening glee. Struggling to keep his breathing even, Albert pressed back with his lance, but his strength was waning. His dragoon spirit called out to him, asking for release, and just as he was about to give in, Haschel appeared, fists swinging.

One hit landed on Doel's nose, then another on his jaw, and yet one more in his chest. Doel stumbled backward at the barrage of fists, but quickly recovered, baring his teeth in a growl as he prepared to strike back. Haschel was vulnerable, protected by little more than steel bracers, far too flimsy a defense against Doel's strength, and Albert called the wind to him. _Go_ , he directed, and a gust rushed past him, buffeting Doel and forcing him to raise an arm to his face. Seizing the opportunity, Albert leapt to his feet as Dart rushed forward to engage the foe.

In the corner of his eye, Albert saw tendrils of a black scourge, issuing from Rose, moving toward Doel as Dart clashed swords with him. Albert was amazed at Dart's skill as he bandied about, more evenly matched with Doel than he had been. But it would not be enough. Taking his place next to Dart, Albert saw Doel's eyes flash furiously. Then the darkness touched the emperor's chest, and he screamed.

A crackle of electricity sounded in the room, and a moment later, Albert's muscles contracted tightly as he was blown backward by an explosion of purple energy. Pain wracked his body as he slammed into the ground, hearing four other thuds as the same happened to his companions. He pushed himself wearily off the ground, searching for the source of the power, and saw only Doel standing in the middle of the room, sparks running the length of his blades.

"Shana!" cried Dart, who scrambled to his feet and rushed toward the wall behind him. Albert turned to see Shana's limp form against the wall, unconscious but breathing. Rose seemed unharmed, but Haschel appeared to be nursing some kind of wound on the far side of the room.

"If you want to play tough," rumbled Doel's rough voice, "then I can play that way, too."

Forcing his feet under him, Albert stood, watching the marvel beginning to unfold before him. His ears popped as the pressure in the room plummeted, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Pops and crackles surrounded the emperor, and a moment later, a flash of purple shot out from him. A storm raged in the middle of the room, clouding the emperor with bolts of electricity, until a loud clap of thunder rocked the very stones beneath the king's feet. And then before them stood the thunder dragoon.

Doel's kingly garments had been replaced by that all-too-familiar dragoon armor, shaded purple to match the charges shooting out from him in each direction. The air around him sparked in anticipation of battle, and a flashing current ran the length of both blades. He grinned at their shock and stood tall, great wings spread behind him in intimidation.

"You fools," he snarled. "Did you really think that you could beat me that easily?"

He pushed off the ground and flew toward Albert at a startling speed. Barely having time to register the oncoming attack, Albert felt the pull of his dragoon spirit once more, screaming out for a defense, pushing against that lid inside him. This time, he ripped open the reserve, letting the power overtake him as Rose had taught him, and the air whipped about, tossing his hair to and fro. The green flashed, and then Doel's crackling blades were pressed against Albert's fearsome lance. All manner of blemish on the weapon had been erased, replaced by intricate carvings into wood strong as steel. Surprise ran over Doel's face as he beheld the jade dragoon.

Stumbling backward, Doel mumbled, "You... You killed Greham! But how?"

"Not me," said Albert, somehow calm despite the chaos in the room. "Someone far better than I accomplished that feat."

Dart, seemingly convinced that Shana would be okay, stood and walked warily over toward them. Haschel kept his distance, clutching a limp arm, knowing too well that the battle was now beyond him. Rose eased forward, pulsing with darkness, rapier at the ready. The emperor was surrounded by three vengeful dragoons.

"He was probably nothing to you," continued Albert, taking several slow steps forward as Doel glanced about him. "A nobody, a nuisance. And yet, you knew of his value to me, and so you took him. But he was far more than you bargained for. He ended up costing you your precious dragon, and the one who controlled it. He was the reason Hellena fell." Doel's face contorted in anger, and he held up his sword menacingly as thousands of purple sparks leapt from it; Albert was unperturbed. "You may not have dealt the final blow, but you were the one who sieged Bale. You were the one who took me captive. That was the only reason he came to Hellena. Ultimately, it was you who killed him. You may recognize his name from all your wanted posters, but he was no criminal." Now, hot tears pricked the king's eyes, and one slid free to fall to the floor. "He was a good man. Probably the best man in this country."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" spat Doel.

"His name was Lavitz!" screamed Dart, lunging forward and transforming mid-leap. Fire ran about the room, engulfing him until he was nothing but a pillar of flame. Doel flapped his great wings, pushing off the ground just as Dart landed, his flaming sword cracking the stone tiles beneath him. Then holding out his hand, he ushered forth a burst of flame that sped toward Doel. Albert jumped into the air, feeling the gratifying rush of freedom, and pushed wind toward the flame, almost doubling its size by the time it reached the emperor. But just as it reached him, he dodged to the right, narrowly escaping the danger.

The air charged again, and Albert was surprised to actually feel the particles changing around him. He reached out and tried to bring in fresh air that would not transfer the electricity, but he was too late. An arc of lightning shot out toward Dart, striking him squarely in the chest and knocking him back several feet.

But then a dark pulse heralded Rose's transformation, and darkness descended around Doel's eyes. He cried out, flailing as if he were blind, and Dart took the opportunity to strike. He slid his sword across one of Doel's arms, earning a hiss and several wild slashes in return, before leaping back out of harm's way. Doel exploded once more with electricity, pushing Dart back until he caught himself and hovered in the air. The black void dissipated, and with a wicked grin, Doel threw his swords out to the side.

Instead of clanging to the floor, they suspended in the air just out of his reach, and a transparent ball of purple, crackling energy surrounded the emperor, anchored by the swords. Any sense of the air inside the sphere vanished from Albert's mind; he was unable to grasp it or move it. He pressed in on the shield, compressing the air surrounding it, but it was as if he were pressing against stone.

Dart charged, eyes alight with fury, but as soon as his sword touched the shield, an explosion sounded that rattled Albert's senses. He watched in alarm as Dart was hurled against the ceiling before falling to the ground with a painful crack. When Dart did not stir, Albert feared the worst; he reached out with his mind, and to his great relief, he felt the rush of air pushing into his lungs and rushing back out again. Dart was unconscious, but alive.

As Doel sneered at his handiwork, Albert took the short moment to glance about him. Dart lay in the middle of the floor, and Rose beat her wings to remain airborne just across from him, seeming to contemplate the new dynamic. Haschel, whose left arm was still hanging limp by his side, had found his way to Shana and was now trying to rouse her, but not without several worried glances over to Dart.

"You see, Your Majesty?" crooned Emperor Doel. "You and your little friends are no match for me." Behind him, a shadow loomed, edging its way toward him but coming up short against the charged ball of energy. The emperor whipped out his hand toward Rose, and she narrowly managed to avoid a bolt of lightning that sprung from his fingertips. It struck the wall with a mighty _crack_ , shattering the stones and shooting splinters across the room.

An instant later, another bolt arced toward Albert, and he leapt upward, feeling the instability in the air beneath him as the electricity raced by. Then another bolt, and another, and another - Doel was firing at them endlessly, sharpened rocks slicing through the air as they ripped free of the walls and ceiling. Haschel bent protectively over Shana, tiny specks of red spotting his skin as he formed a human shield. Albert halted in the air and reached out his hand, twisting it as he willed the wind to bend around Haschel and Shana, blowing the debris away from them, and a moment later, a swirling column of rock shards surrounded the two. As he observed the marvel forming around him, Haschel's jaw dropped, and he nodded thankfully to Albert.

Taking advantage of Albert's distraction, Doel fired another arc of electricity toward him, and he barely registered the bolt until his body was on fire. The wind rushed through his ears as he hurtled toward the wall, his muscles seized tightly, his lungs unable to breathe. Agony sliced through him, and an instant later, he was a crumpled heap on the floor, his vision speckled with black dots. He shook his head despite the pounding resistance and struggled to see what was going on around him. With Rose the only opposition to Doel's fury, their situation was about to turn exceedingly grim. As his legs screamed in protest, he pushed himself to his feet and squinted around him, but his head swam and he lost balance, reaching out to the wall to steady himself. He could feel damage in his wings behind him, the pain in muscles and bone that were not normally a part of him. Had he not been in mortal danger, he probably would have stopped to consider the intriguing phenomenon.

A clap sounded out, echoing off the walls, and all light left the room, leaving them in complete darkness. For a second, Albert thought that he might have been killed by one of Doel's attacks, but he could still feel the cold press of the wall on his fingers and the dull throb in his body. _Rose_ , he realized. _She must be hiding us from his line of sight._

Sure enough, Doel let out a cry of frustration as his own vision faltered in the black. Albert heard scuffling and whispers just a few feet before him, but could see no movement. He heard and felt Rose's wings beat the air as she rushed about, seeking her way through the electric barrier, but he could sense that she was no closer to penetrating it than any of the rest of them. His heart raced as he felt that familiar change in the air as the charge built around Doel once again, and he wished that he could block the wave of energy that was sure to come, but then the darkness gave way to a sudden burst of light. Reflexively holding a hand to his face, Albert tried to see Shana, who must be its source, but his eyes could not adjust quickly enough. As the warm light washed over him, he felt a kindness there that seeped into his bones, rehabilitating his sore muscles and bringing life back into his chest. The dull throb pulsing through his body ebbed away, and the pain in his damaged wing stilled. All at once, he felt as if he had spent days recuperating from his time in Hellena and their travels.

The light began to fade, and in its wake hovered Shana, fully transformed, hands held out to the light. A fury took form in her face, something that Albert had never seen in her before, and she drew back her now-decorated longbow, a gleaming shaft of light forming an arrow. Albert marveled as Dart stood confidently, pulsing with fiery vitality, no trace of his trauma visible. Shana's hand twitched, and almost faster than Albert could follow it, the arrow struck Doel's protective field, exploding in a burst of white light and sending a pulse through the shield.

Doel's face contorted in rage, and he threw out his hand, sending lightning arcing toward Shana. As Dart leapt before her, Rose sent a bolt of darkness to intercept the attack, and Albert focused a shaft of wind to knock it off course. The bolt curved up and met Rose's magic, exploding in a burst of dark energy.

"How is this possible?" shrieked Doel. "My power is unstoppable!"

Rose, Dart, and Albert all pressed close to Shana, baring their magic-wreathed weapons at the emperor. A flash of fear flitted across his face as he beheld the four wrathful dragoons.

A rush of reason slipped past the stormy fury pulsing from Albert's dragoon spirit, and he called out, "Stop this now, Uncle! Give up these foolish pursuits! Do what is right for your people."

"You foolish boy," came Doel's crazed voice. "I won't stop. I can't stop! Not until all the power is mine. I may have harnessed the power of a dragon, but there is more! More to be learned, more power to be gathered. I have already sold my soul for this, and there is no getting it back."

"Any soul can be redeemed," pleaded Albert. "Look around you!" He gestured to the others. "You are outnumbered. You cannot hope to win this fight. Please... Stay this madness!"

The emperor snarled. "Never," he said. Then he closed his eyes and held out his hands.

When nothing happened, Albert glanced around him, but Dart and the others seemed just as confused. Then above him, Albert sensed a disturbance. Feeling the air shifting about, he glanced up and gasped when he saw the swirl of electrical energy building mere feet above their heads.

The others followed Albert's gaze, and Rose cried, "Stop him!" A second later, Dart and Rose leapt into the air and poured forth fire and darkness toward Doel's shield. The purple film flickered, but almost imperceptibly. Albert reached out his hand to call the wind to him, to end Doel's frightening tyranny, but then he hesitated.

Was this not what Albert had wanted? To see Doel pay for his crimes? Why did he feel such trepidation at what was about to occur? This war had cost him dearly. His people had suffered daily, even more so those who lived within the reaches of Imperial Sandora. How many men and women had died in Seles? Hoax? The Seventh Fort? How many had Doel's men killed in Bale? And yet, some ray of compassion still shone within him, reluctant to let go of the man of his memory, the man Doel had been so many years ago. But Albert had done all he could to take his uncle back to that place, and he had failed. Only one course of action was left to him that would protect his people.

The crackling above him intensified, and he whipped the air around the room, stirring it and lifting all the shards of rock strewn about them. A bolt from above struck the floor near him as he struggled to focus, to grab hold of the currents of air and move them with his very mind. As he turned the shards toward the force field, he heard another bolt strike behind him, this one much stronger; he needed to hurry. With all his strength, he hurled the sharp rocks forward until they joined the swirl of Rose's and Dart's magic, buffeting Doel's last protection with a force that Albert had not thought possible. He could sense the shield wavering, but it would not be enough.

He cried out as a bolt struck his left wing, sending a painful shock through his body, and his magic faltered.

"Albert!" called Shana.

Through the corner of his eye, he saw her snake a tendril of light toward him, sending relief through his body as soon as it reached his wing. Then she drew back her bow, rage written over her features, and let forth a shaft of light.

A sound like breaking glass split the air as the energies collided, and Albert instinctively rushed a wall of wind before his companions, sweeping away the rock shards that sped toward them threateningly. Doel cried out, and then all was still.

Albert took a sudden breath and let the rocks fall to the ground as he beheld the aftermath.

Dart and Rose seemed unscathed, and Shana stood to Albert's right with her hand over her mouth. But on the ground before the throne, Doel lay on his back, red liquid beading out of tiny crevices all over his body. His arms, thighs, face, and neck were bleeding profusely, piercing shards of rock embedded in his skin.

"Uncle," whispered Albert fervently, leaping forward. Doel coughed, spattering blood into the air. Albert dropped his lance and ran across the room, transforming in a flash as he went, and fell to the ground next to the emperor.

"Albert," coughed Doel's hoarse voice.

"I'm here," replied Albert quietly. Three flashes of light came from his right, and the others approached, Albert dimly registering Haschel coming up behind the three dragoons. "Uncle, we can heal you. You do not have to die."

"No, let me. I have done too many wrongs." His voice was gravelly, and Albert tried to ignore the irregular pulses of blood leaping from his throat as his heart struggled to beat. "I... cannot hope to atone for them. What matters now is not the past, but... but the future."

"No man is truly beyond hope." With a sad smile, Albert wrapped his hand around Doel's, which was trembling violently.

A raspy chuckle left the emperor's lips. "Ever the optimist. No, let me die. Unify Serdio. Rule with-with wisdom. But first, I give you one-" Doel coughed once as he struggled to push through the final words. "I give you one more charge. Pursue Lloyd." Doel drew a sharp breath. "He's gone to Tiberoa. He knows everything. He-he... he can..."

Emperor Doel grew still, his eyes staring blankly above him. After a moment, Albert reached up and closed the emperor's eyes.

He was not prepared for the grief that hit him. Foolishly, he had supposed that the death of his uncle would leave him feeling indifferent, perhaps even relieved. But instead, the king felt tears pushing at his eyes, and he bowed his head against Doel's knuckles, still clasped tightly in his hands, praying silently for his uncle's soul as he wept.

Feeling Dart's hand on his shoulder, Albert opened his eyes once more, placed Doel's hand on his bloodied chest, and ran his own hand across his wet face. Somehow knowing what would come next, Albert stood and stepped back even as the purple light flashed around them. The violet dragoon spirit separated from the body, leaving a mere human behind, and hovered several feet in the air. Though his soul felt very heavy indeed, Albert extended his hand and grabbed it, holding it in his palm and watching it fade from its vibrant purple to clear.

Voicing Albert's own thoughts, Dart asked, "What do we do with that?"

Then the call came, soft and distant. Some voice sounded in Albert's head, like one calling out for a friend. He closed his eyes to listen, closing his hand around the gem, willing it to speak louder. What came was not a word or a thought, but a feeling, perhaps even an image. The king's eyes flew open.

"Haschel," he said.

"Sorry?" came the old man's voice.

Albert turned to look at him and extended his hand, showing the clear glint of the dragoon spirit. "It is yours."

"That can't be right," said Haschel, laughing nervously as he glanced at Rose.

"It seems to be asking for you."

Hesitantly, Haschel stepped forward, and the dragoon spirit shone brightly as if in greeting. It lifted from Albert's palm, only flashing more intensely as Haschel took two more tentative steps toward it. He swore, then reached out and grabbed it, staring at it like at an unsavory snack that he was reluctant to bite into.

"I guess that's it, then," he said with a sigh. "I'm in it for the long haul now."

* * *

 **Author Note:** And so ends Chapter 1: Serdian War... But not really, because there are a million logistics that go into the transition between Discs 1 and 2. So prepare yourself for several chapters of logistics. We have a lot to get through before we go to Fletz.

Also, I apologize, but I'm going to take next week off (and maybe the one after that) because I want to make sure that the next couple chapters are perfect before I post them, and my life has been a little hectic lately. All my followers, keep an eye on your email! Everyone else, go give this story a follow to be sure you know the moment the next chapter is published. I love sharing this story with you guys!


	45. The Aftermath

The dragoon spirit weighed heavy in Haschel's pocket as a thousand thoughts flitted through his head simultaneously. Would they be arrested? Did he really want to keep traveling with these people - with Rose? Were they just going to leave Doel dead on the floor? How much would Shana miss him if he left? Would Dart miss him? Did he really want to be a dragoon? Hadn't the commander told them to get out as soon as possible? Should he leave them to chase after Claire? Was there even any hope of finding her anymore? Could they make it out of the castle? Shouldn't they have left by now? _And what is that tingling sensation in my hand?_

He took his hand out of his pocket and shook it furiously, as if it would make the feeling go away. He had listened - but not really - to Albert and Dart and Shana bicker about what to do with the body and how to get out of the castle for what seemed like two hours. It was simple to him: just walk out the front door as if nothing had happened. _Act like you belong somewhere, and nobody will question it_ , he thought. At least, not when they had a dead emperor to fool around with. _From now on, the dragoons will all be known as the most successful assassins in Endiness. I wonder if we'll be offered any contracts after this? That is, if we're not hanged._

"It would be wrong to leave him here," said the king.

"What do you want to do, carry him out of the castle?" asked Dart. "That seems like a great idea! Very stealthy! We can't keep fighting like this. We have to get out of here!"

Haschel rolled his left shoulder, amazed at how good it felt. It had been dislocated during the fight when that burst of electricity had sent him careening into the wall, but he'd known better than to stop a fight among dragoons just to get it set back into place. But as soon as Shana had transformed and sent that light over them all, his arm had miraculously fixed itself, and now he felt better than ever. Normally, at his age, a fight left him sore and jaunted, his bones aching from overuse, but now he almost felt his old youth returning to him. He flexed his fingers and marveled at the complete lack of resistance within his joints. Was this because of Shana's magic or the gem burning a hole in his pocket?

"Look," he said, taking a couple steps forward, ready to have something decided. "How about we just get out of the castle? Soon enough, somebody's going to come marching in here and figure out what we've done, and it's best to be ahead of them. I don't feel like spending the night in a cell. Not to mention, the guards will take care of the body. He'll get a proper burial."

"But how will we know what will become of Sandora?" asked Albert. "Ending the war is not so easy as killing the leader of the opposition, especially without an army behind me. Someone else will inherit my uncle's position, and if they are not friendly to my cause, the new Sandora could be just as, if not more, oppressive than the last. We need to make sure that the right people are put in charge."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" said Haschel skeptically.

Dart shook his head. "It won't look good for you to show up, kill Doel, and then appoint whoever you want to rule over them. The people would revolt. You know how they feel about him."

Albert's face fell slightly, but he quickly recovered and said, "Then we find a democratic solution. Set up a way for the people to elect a representative that would suit them."

"And if they choose someone who hates Basil?"

"That is simply a risk we have to take. I can speak with the new leader and try to reach a diplomatic peace."

"Hang on," interrupted Haschel, rubbing his left shoulder. "How long is this going to take?"

"Two... three weeks, depending on how many obstacles we encounter."

Rolling his eyes, Haschel spun around. This was ridiculous. They needed to get out of the city. They had just killed an emperor, for Soa's sake. They could not stand around chatting forever.

"Haschel is right," said Rose, and Haschel turned to gape at her. "Something needs to be decided quickly. We're all in danger here." She looked pointedly at Shana.

"Rose, dear," said Haschel with a grin. "Are you agreeing with me?"

"Don't take it personally," she snapped.

Then he nudged Shana's shoulder and whispered, "Our love will be undying and eternal."

The mood in the room changed abruptly as frantic voices and heavy footsteps sounded from beyond the door. The group turned to each other, urgent and afraid, unable to move quickly enough to avoid what would follow. Shana inched slowly behind Dart as the doors flew open, ushering in the Great Commander and six armed guards. His eyes flitted to the charred, beheaded guard on the floor, then to the emperor's body, and finally to the group of dragoons.

 _That's okay, though_ , thought Haschel. _This is what he wanted us to do. Right?_

The commander's mouth set in a grim line as each guard gasped and readied their weapons. With a single gesture, the commander stayed the guards and approached, his expression somber.

"Did he remember?" he asked simply.

Albert nodded. "Yes. In his final moments, Doel was himself again."

"Then I must thank you for fulfilling my wishes. Unfortunately, the fact that a monarch now lies dead in the castle, and you all being so... clearly responsible, cannot be overlooked. Like it or not, Your Majesty, this was not a public execution, a just judgment delivered by the government, but will be perceived as a ruthless murder born from revenge and hatred."

"I understand," said the king, lifting his head a little higher, holding his shoulders a little straighter. "I am prepared to accept the just punishment for my actions."

"Not just you, I'm afraid." The commander looked at each of them. "You are all accomplices to this murder and will be tried as such."

"What?" cried Dart and Haschel.

"But you wanted this!" shouted Haschel. "You helped us get here!"

The guards near the door glanced among each other with bewildered and pained expressions, and the commander shot him a wrathful look.

"And did I not warn you to leave immediately?" he said quietly enough that the guards couldn't hear.

Rage flaring at the betrayal, Haschel was about to leap forward and start a spirited debate when Albert interrupted.

"Is there no way to seek immunity for them?" asked the king. "They were only acting under my command."

He sighed. "Perhaps..." The commander hesitated, then flicked his wrist, drawing the guards forward. "Little can be decided now. We must tend to the emperor's body and begin the process of mourning. Please understand me: I intend you no harm. I will see what manner of immunity can be discussed, but for now, you must be escorted to the dungeons."

Shana radiated anxiety, and Dart took an instinctive step toward her. The commander must have noticed, because he looked at her and said, "I'll see to it that you are in the greatest comfort that we can provide. No one will take you from this castle without my explicit command."

"Please," said Albert, eyeing Dart's hand on his sword hilt. "Please, do not resist. We will figure this all out in good time. I swear that you will not be held for long."

 _Not a promise you can guarantee, Your Highness_ , thought Haschel cynically.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Your Majesty," nodded the commander. "Men, escort them to the dungeons, and be sure that they are well fed and watered. Give them fresh linens as well. And none of this information is to leave this room. You know nothing of what happened to the emperor, and you know nothing of five intruders who were found in the throne room. Is that clear?"

They nodded stiffly before surrounding the group, and Haschel shifted defensively. He cast a glance to Dart, who shook his head warily, and managed to refrain from beating one of the guards senseless so that they could make a run for it. As the commander walked toward Doel's body, a saddened expression on his face, Haschel noticed Albert cast one more glance behind him as they were escorted from the room.

"Where's Kongol?" Haschel asked, glancing about at the empty waiting hall. When Dart shrugged, he called, "Hey, you in the front!" The guard kept his gaze forward. "Where's the giganto?" No answer.

 _Curse this entire country and their pilfering guards_ , he thought. _Least they could do is answer. We're about to be beheaded anyway._

The ring of guards led them out a side door, away from the more common areas, and down several flights of stairs. It wasn't long before they were guided into two windowless cells, separated only by a thin wall of bars and each decorated with two flimsy-looking cots. Shana and Rose were led into one while the men were shepherded into the other. As the guards clanged the iron doors closed behind them and locked them tight, Haschel turned and rested his arms on the bars.

"I thought Doel didn't like prisoners in the castle," he prodded. The guard did little but glance up at him with a sour face before turning and scurrying out the door.

"It would appear that these are temporary holding cells, keeping criminals only until they can be transported away to Hellena," said the king.

"And what makes you think that?" challenged Haschel. He only slightly regretted his harsh tone.

Albert held out his hands innocently. "It is the most logical assumption to make."

"You can croon about logic all you want," said Rose grumpily, sitting on her flimsy cot and leaning against the wall. It was a wonder it didn't tilt over and collapse. _Shame_ , Haschel thought as it refused to budge. _At least we could have had some comedic relief. It's stuffy in here_. "But at some point we need to get out of here."

"She's right," said Dart. Crossing his arms, he turned to Albert, who was now seated somewhat uncomfortably. "What exactly is your plan?"

"I only have the beginnings of one," replied Albert, fingering his chin. "The commander does not truly wish to see us hanged, and that is to our benefit. I am sure that I can strike some kind of deal with him. After all, Emperor Doel was a traitor to the crown, and guilty of treason."

"But we still killed him," said Shana quietly. Haschel eyed her downcast features; she felt guilty.

Albert nodded. "It is true. Imperial Sandora has not been part of the Kingdom of Basil for two decades, and by their standards, we are the ones guilty of treason."

"Shouldn't the commander at least have warned us about this?" asked Haschel. "I mean, he basically _asked_ us to go kill Doel, and then he arrests us for doing it?"

"We all knew that it was a risk."

"We should've left as soon as he was dead." Haschel turned away in frustration and his hand flew to his pocket. As his fingers wrapped around the gem, he felt that tingling sensation again, this time shooting up his arm. For some reason, it didn't hurt like he would have expected. He lifted out the dragoon spirit and ran his thumb over its shiny purple surface. He could sense the vast reserves of power hidden within it, waiting patiently to be let out. _That's all great... But why did you have to pick me?_

"Hey!" said Dart suddenly, making Haschel jump. "I forgot that you got a dragoon spirit! You're one of us now!"

"Yes, isn't it thrilling," said Haschel nonchalantly, glancing toward Shana's worried eyes. "Guess I'll be coming with you after all. I may wear Rose down yet." He smirked as the black-haired beauty rolled her eyes.

"You weren't planning on staying with us?" asked Dart, a twinge of hurt in his voice.

"I'm too old for this stuff. My creaking bones are about to give up on me. But it would appear that fate has other things in store for me than just living my twilight years peaceably on a Serdian beach."

"Indeed," muttered Albert. "It seems that fate has something great planned for all of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Dart.

"Does it not seem odd? These sudden occurrences of legendary things?" The king looked around at each of them. "No one has heard of a dragoon for eleven thousand years, and suddenly we have five standing in one room. There must be a reason."

Shana shifted forward. "You don't think that it was just to end the war?" she asked.

"No, although that may be part of it. But everything that happened with Seles, taking Shana, and now this scheme of Lloyd's... I just cannot help but feel that we have a greater role to play yet."

"Dragoons are often attracted to each other," offered Rose. "And dragoon spirits are guided by fate."

"See?" said Albert, gesturing toward her.

"You mean to follow him," said Shana. "Lloyd. You want to go to Tiberoa."

"We have to," said Dart quietly. "We still need answers. We don't know why they took you, or what kind of plot he's weaving. If we find him, we can make him explain everything. Make him... make him tell us what's going on."

 _Make him pay for Lavitz_. The unspoken words rattled across the cells as Haschel noticed Dart's tightly-clenched fists. That swirl of emotion building inside him was going to break loose someday, and Haschel wasn't sure if he wanted to be around when it did.

"But first, we have to get out of here," said Haschel, rattling one of the bars. "Dart, you think you could melt through this?"

At this, Albert stood abruptly, blocking Dart's path to the cell door. "Please," he said, holding out his hands. "Do not try to flee. While I understand the desire - nay, the need - to chase Lloyd as soon as possible, we still have the more immediate concern of the fragile state of Serdio. Let me bring the pieces back together and begin to heal the wound before we leave for Tiberoa."

"Relax, Your Majesty," said Haschel, plopping down onto a cot. He didn't appreciate the loud groan it made in response. "It was just a thought." He glanced around as the king relaxed and noticed that there were two cots and only three men. "So who's taking the floor?" he asked.

"I should," said Dart.

"Nonsense," said Albert immediately. "You did at the inn. I will this time."

"I'm more used to sleeping on the ground."

Haschel sighed at the all-too-familiar exchange. Something similar had taken place two nights ago.

"Then we can rotate the responsibility," said Albert proudly.

Haschel gaped. "Just how long are you planning on staying?"

"It would be impossible to tell how long it could take to negotiate a peace and implement whatever policies may be necessary while I am present in Kazas."

"Great," scoffed Haschel before running an exhausted hand over his face. He ignored Shana's chuckles; she wouldn't be the one sleeping on hard stones.

* * *

"Now this is what I was really hoping for when I joined up with a king," said Haschel, feeling the plush mattress beneath him and stroking the soft pillow under his arm. Lazily, he reached over and snagged another grape from the metal tray near his bed, popping it into his mouth and spitting the seed onto the floor.

"You don't think they'll get mad at you for that?" asked Dart as he crammed his freshly laundered clothes into his pack on the other side of the room.

"So what if they do? We're leaving in three days anyway."

"Yeah, but I still want to be able to wander southern Serdio as a free man one day."

"They won't arrest me over a few seeds on their floor. You know how easy it is to sweep these things up?" Haschel grabbed another grape and tried to spit the seed to the other end of the bed, raising his fist in triumph as it cascaded past the maroon comforter onto the floor.

Dart laughed and shook his head. "A lot harder when you scatter them like that."

For six full days, they'd been forced to sleep on those accursed cots every night while King Albert tried to talk their way out of losing their heads. Two of those nights, Haschel had spent on the floor, only slightly comforted by the linens the guards had brought them, then used as meager padding on the hard stone. They'd been treated kindly enough, given fresh water and decent meals every day, but a cell was not the ideal place to spend every waking hour. It had not been long before Haschel found himself pacing to and fro, wishing for more than ten feet of distance to move across. To make matters worse, his dragoon spirit had quickly decided that it wanted to torment him until he would use it, but everyone was too afraid of what might happen should a great burst of electricity go out in such a confined space. The battle with Doel was still too fresh on their minds.

Finally, King Albert and the commander, who had inherited Doel's command, had come to an agreement: the Forgive-and-Forget Treaty. Or at least, that's what Haschel called it. The king had been right - both sides had committed treason of a sort - and the two decided that it would be best for all if they each just forgave the other. King Albert would expunge all guilt from the Sandoran people and their secession from Serdio, which had been considered treason. In return, the commander would do the same for the murderous dragoons who had lied and subverted their way into the castle. It was quite the political patch-up, but Haschel was not one to complain when his life was on the line.

Once the deal was struck, the commander had given them three luxurious rooms in the Black Castle, eerie as it was, and had ordered the servants to treat them as honored guests. In general, there was a great hush about what had happened with the emperor, but the darting eyes and suspicious glances had made it clear that their group was clearly suspect. In an effort to quell the rumors, the commander had bribed the guards that had seen Doel's body to keep quiet, and he'd let out an official statement that the emperor had died in a tragic accident, and that the commander had released the king for peace talks soon after. He'd also made it clear that he'd sent word to withdraw all the troops from Bale. Haschel had never seen the king quite so happy as when he received that particular bit of news.

As soon as they'd moved into the castle proper, their things had been fetched from the inn in Kazas and brought to them, their clothes laundered while they were given fresher, more proper attire. They were all "greatly encouraged" to wear the more stately garb, and Albert and Shana obliged well. Dart had begrudgingly agreed, but Haschel and Rose had already received several sideways remarks as they'd continued to wear their own clothing. Rose had that strange familial attachment to her armor, and Haschel just couldn't quite bring himself to leave behind the symbol of the Rouge School that decorated the back of almost all his vestments. It felt like a little piece of home that he didn't actually have to carry.

Now, Haschel lay splayed on the grand bed, big enough for four grown men to sleep side by side, surrounded by a soft robe, his beard properly shaved for the first time in weeks, his mustache groomed to perfection, munching on delicious grapes. They were such a delicacy in Serdio, preferring more hot and arid climates found farther west, and he thought he might die from the sweet pop of juice in his mouth as he munched down on another, and then another and another, spitting the seeds as far as he could, trying to beat his old records.

As Dart finished packing and repacking all his goods and supplies, his damp hair starting to stick out at ridiculous angles as he no doubt heated it through, he sat down heavily in a chair, crossing his arms and bouncing his leg.

"Nervous?" asked Haschel.

"No."

"You're _something_. I can hear your anxious fingernails from here."

Immediately, Dart stopped drumming his fingers against his arm and turned to look at Haschel. "I just don't like sitting still this long. Our work here is done. We should be moving."

"But it's so comfortable here. Why would you ever want to leave?"

"Don't get too used to it. We'll be back on the road soon enough."

"To Indels Castle, where we'll only be met with more luxury."

Dart chuckled. "We won't be spending that much time in castles from now on. Besides, I don't think Albert spends this much money on frivolous amenities."

"'Frivolous amenities'? Just how much time have you been spending with our king?"

Dart shook his head. "Too much."

This time it was Haschel's turn to laugh. "Then you should enjoy them while you have them, boy. Get yourself one of these plush robes, order a steak dinner, and relax. There's nothing you can do, so you might as well enjoy yourself."

"I don't like the feeling of having nothing that I can do."

Fighting an aggravated sigh, Haschel sat up and eyed Dart. He was fidgeting with the edge of his tunic, folding it and releasing it, a frustrated expression on his face. For just a moment, Haschel was struck by the image; it was the exact mannerism that he'd seen Claire emulate on multiple occasions. _Gods, I miss her_ , he thought to himself.

"Listen, I know what it's like to feel helpless," he began as Dart turned his blue eyes up at him. "Wanting so badly to chase after something, but being held in one place." In his mind, he saw the glistening tears in her eyes, heard his own harsh tone. He'd always cringed from those memories, but now, it seemed that they were needed. "When... when my daughter left, I didn't go after her at first. I thought that whatever happened was how it should be, and that she made her own choices. But once I realized my own part in it, it was like I couldn't leave fast enough. But I was tied to Rouge by my wife. I must admit, those were several frustrating and selfish years for me. Sitting around, wanting to leave, staring out at the ocean just imagining what she was doing on the other side. But I couldn't." Dart turned his eyes back to his tunic. "I know your situation is different, but the point I'm trying to make is... we'll leave eventually, and we'll find him. We're all in on this."

"But you never found her, did you?"

Haschel flinched; the truth never seemed to get any easier to hear. "No, but this time Lloyd only has a few weeks head start, instead of five years." Reaching over, Haschel plucked off another grape and hurled it at Dart's head, grinning at his jump when it smacked into his nose. "Now eat a grape and relax!"

Chuckling, Dart reached down and retrieved the fruit before popping it into his mouth.

"Ugh," he coughed out, his face contorting.

"Sour one?" laughed Haschel.

"Yes," Dart struggled to say before spitting the seed onto the floor.

"You know they'll get mad at you for that."

"They're easy enough to sweep up. Toss me another."

* * *

The next morning, in an effort to add some variety to his life, Haschel traipsed about the Black Castle, eager to uncover any hidden secrets that Doel may have stowed away in some dark corner. With their departure approaching so rapidly, there was only so much sneaking around that he'd be able to get in. Ignoring the sideways glances from every person on the staff that passed by him, he wound his way through halls and corridors, admiring the intricate and quite expensive decorations and wondering how many things he could manage to hide in his shirt. Sadly, his conscience got the better of him, and he limited himself to a few covetous caresses whenever he saw a particularly pretty item. It went decently well until he tried it on a girl from the kitchens who'd given him what he'd thought was a flirtatious smile. _I should really stick to my strengths of conversational wooing_ , he told himself as he worked his bruised jaw.

Just as he was about to consider heading back to his room for some hand-delivered lunch, he rounded a corner and found his mark. He'd found his way down near the dungeons, and at the end of the long hallway stood a heavy black door emblazoned with the words "NO ENTRY." With a grateful smirk, Haschel glanced around him and approached the door cautiously, extending his hand toward the doorknob.

"Haschel!" came a furious whisper from behind him. He jumped and spun around to see Dart at the nearest corner. "What are you doing?"

"Snooping around," Haschel replied simply. "Care to join me?"

Carefully, Dart took several steps down the hallway. "That wouldn't be smart..."

"And what are they going to do?" scoffed Haschel. "This is the grape seed thing all over again."

"I don't know... Hang us?"

"They are _not_ going to hang us."

"How are you so sure? Everyone here hates us."

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Haschel turned and reached for the door once more. "Come or don't, but I want to know what Doel's been up to." He turned the doorknob and pushed against the door, only to find that it wouldn't budge. He swore. "Just my luck," he muttered.

Taking a step back, Haschel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Relaxing his muscles, he willed his mind into a supreme calm, which was then interrupted by the buffoon standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Dart skeptically.

"Shut up and I might show you," muttered Haschel through clenched teeth.

"What does that-"

" _Dart_."

" _Fine_."

Casting aside his irritation, Haschel focused once more, pouring his psyche and his heart into his left hand. He evened his breathing, inhaled as he drew back his arm, and exhaled sharply as he jabbed forward.

"Ha!"

His bare fist struck the door just above the doorknob, and a satisfying _crash_ sounded out as the door blew open, the twisted remains of an iron deadbolt jutting out from the doorframe.

"Oops. That was louder than I wanted it to be."

"How did you do that?" exclaimed Dart, rushing forward to examine Haschel's handiwork.

"When you have your mind in the right place, anything is possible, Dart," said Haschel as he clapped Dart on the back and strode through the doorway. For a moment, he wasn't sure that Dart would follow, but a few seconds later he heard a sigh and Dart's footsteps pattering on the stone floor as he ran forward.

"I knew you couldn't resist a good old-fashioned adventure," smirked Haschel.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't get yourself killed," muttered Dart in response.

"Yeah, yeah... What are you doing down here anyway? Were you following me?"

Dart shrugged. "I was looking for you and I got lucky. I was bored and wanted some company."

"Well," said Haschel as they came to the end of the hallway. "Looks like I have just the thing to entertain you."

Before them was a doorway leading to a tiny room barely able to fit more than six people at once. Exposed just to the right of the doorway were several tubes filled with some kind of purple fluid rushing up and into the small room.

"What is this?" asked Dart.

As he approached the doorway, Haschel sensed something within the tubes, some kind of strange power that resonated within him. Suddenly, he was acutely aware of the dragoon spirit in his pocket, and his hand drifted out to touch the fluid. Beneath his fingers, he felt the charge of electric power, somehow an extension of himself, pulsing by. A purple spark leapt from his outstretched hand to the fluid, and he jumped back.

"Haschel?"

"It's, uh..." Haschel stammered. "It's somehow related to the dragoon spirit."

"What do you mean?"

Reaching his hand in his pocket, Haschel withdrew the violet dragoon spirit and was only mildly surprised when it glowed brightly in his hand. Slowly, he moved it toward the wall, eliciting a similar glow from the fluid.

"They're connected," he muttered before shoving it back in his pocket. "It's the same power, just... harnessed differently."

"How is that possible?" asked Dart. "Are you saying that Doel somehow managed to liquefy the power of a dragoon spirit?"

"Let's find out," said Haschel, charging into the tiny room, Dart following closely behind him.

Turning, he spied two round buttons on the wall and reached out to push the one on top. When nothing happened, he pressed the one on bottom, and a grinding noise rang out above them. With a lurch, the tiny room began to fall, and they fell back against the wall as they watched the hallway rise above them until it disappeared behind a wall of rock. All around him, Haschel felt currents of electricity come to life, living and breathing just out of view. The charges pulsed up and down the shaft, running at least sixty feet below them before shooting straight back up, running on a circuit.

"Ow!" exclaimed Dart, jumping and rubbing his left forearm.

"What?" asked Haschel, bewildered as he tried to understand the phenomenon taking place around them.

"You shocked me!"

Glancing down, Haschel saw purple sparks rolling across his hands, leaping into the walls. Muttering an apology, he focused his mind until he pinpointed the source of the energy and stilled it.

"You're going to be a hazard, aren't you?" said Dart sourly.

"If you all would just let me practice, I might be able to get this under control. Besides, I'm currently more concerned with the terrifying death trap in which we now find ourselves."

As Dart opened his mouth to answer, another doorway slowly became visible, rising from the floor until it was level before them. And beyond it stood seven men in white robes, each of their heads turning to greet the newcomers.

"Who are you?" barked a man on the right side of the room. His eyes were crazed and angry, and he held a glass filled with the familiar purple fluid. In fact, Haschel now noticed, every one of these robed men stood before tables covered with bottles and glasses, each filled with the same electric substance.

Dart froze, but Haschel stepped forward and announced, "We've been sent by the commander for an update on your progress. Please show us around promptly."

"We had a progress update only yesterday," protested a man near the doorway. "We only have them once a week."

"Today's, uh... different," said Haschel. "With all the uproar about the emperor, we want to make sure everything is still running smoothly down here."

"Well!" huffed the first scientist. "I've never seen you before. How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Oh, shut it, Magi," barked a third scientist on the far side of the room. He approached with an apologetic smile, casting an angry glance toward Magi on the way. "My apologies, sirs. Emperor Doel was always so secretive of our work, but the Great Commander has given us no such edict. I would be happy to show you around."

"Excellent!" smiled Haschel. "We would be intrigued to see everything."

"Very well. Right this way." The man turned, and Dart and Haschel followed him around the room as he spoke. "My name is Dr. Tam, and these are all the purple scientists, as we like to call ourselves. We specialize in the power of the thunder dragon, and spend our time researching possible ways to harness this power and use it to better the living situations of those in Kazas."

As they approached a table covered with bottles of varying shades of purple fluid, Haschel reached out and picked one up, ignoring the jolt that ran through his hand when he did. Swirling the fluid, he watched as it clung to the sides of the bottle like oil.

"Is this what powers the lights?" asked Dart, shooting the substance disdainful looks.

"Yes, and another variation of that fluid powers the lift that carried you down here," said the doctor.

"Impressive," muttered Haschel as he set down the bottle. As intriguing as all this was, he could not help but feel that something dark was at work here. An unsettling feeling had taken hold in his stomach and was now plaguing him with a fear that he didn't quite understand. "How do you make this fluid?"

"It is distilled directly from the original specimen," replied Dr. Tam. "It took us several years to figure out how to do it, too. It was only about six years ago that we were able to isolate this substance, and another two years before it was able to be used for lighting and other things."

"Original specimen?" Haschel muttered to Dart as Dr. Tam turned away.

Dart merely shrugged, and Haschel frowned as he followed the scientist into the next room, almost identical to the first except for the color of the liquid: a vibrant green.

"Something's wrong," whispered Haschel.

"These are the green scientists!" said the doctor a little too cheerfully. "The work on this side has gone much faster since we already knew so much by the time we got this dragon's body."

"Dragon's body?" blurted Dart in confusion. "This has to do with the dragon?"

"Oh, of course," replied Dr. Tam. "I guess I thought you knew. All our research is based on the dragons."

"But there was just one dragon."

"Ah yes, only one that the public knew about," nodded Dr. Tam. He exclaimed suddenly as they reached a table with several metal bowls, each of them filled with a green flame, and Dart took a step back, grimacing. "This is one of our proudest achievements. This fire cannot be extinguished except with this fluid." He grabbed a vial of green liquid and swirled it before them. "Even water cannot hope to put it out."

"Why would you make this?" asked Dart with an irritated voice.

"The emperor's ultimate goal for all this was that it be used in war," said the doctor matter-of-factly. "This would have been one of the most useful inventions for that cause, although the Great Commander does not seem to share that passion."

"What is all this about dragons?" interrupted Haschel.

"Ah! Yes. Right this way."

The doctor turned, and Haschel and Dart followed him through another doorway opening into a room so large that it put even Doel's throne room to shame. Craning his neck, Haschel struggled to see the dark ceiling at least hundred feet above him, but a second later, his eyes snapped to his left, where a shaft of light illuminated something that made his stomach sink.

"Feyrbrand?" said Dart in horror. Haschel clenched his jaw and Dart's mouth fell open as they took in the huge, lumbering corpse of the jade dragon, lifted up onto a platform several feet tall. Although Haschel had never seen the beast before, he easily recognized it from Dart's descriptions. The scales gleamed yellow-green in the overhead light, though many of them were charred black - no doubt Dart's handiwork - or missing altogether. Near the base of Feyrbrand's skull, dark red stains cascaded down toward the ground. Most horrific, however, were the dozens of tubes that had been inserted along the length of the dragon's body. Feyrbrand had been a slave of evil in life, and he remained a slave in death.

"Yes, isn't it magnificent?" said Dr. Tam, clearly oblivious to the true nature of their reactions. "We managed to recover it from the dragon's nest in the mountains several weeks ago and bring it here. It's amazing what we've managed in so short a time. But the real prize is this fellow over here." He gestured to the right.

On the other side of the room was a similar platform, but on it lay a beast colored a deep purple. Something struck Haschel in the chest when he saw it, and he felt an unfamiliar wave of pain radiate from his heart, stretching into his fingers until tiny sparks ran out from them. Although it lay in the same position as Feyrbrand, this violet dragon had been very nearly stripped clean of its scales, magically preserved muscle exposed on every surface, hollow eyes staring blankly at the wall before it. Many more ducts pierced this dragon, making it nearly impossible to make out the shape of its body.

That sinking feeling swirled deeper within Haschel as he realized what Doel had sacrificed to obtain his power. For the first time in twenty years, he felt that he might cry. He silently cursed the dragoon spirit glowing quietly in his pocket.

 _I thought that thing was supposed to make me stronger,_ he thought to himself.

Slowly, Haschel approached the dragon's body, forcing his trembling hands to steady themselves as he tightened them into fists. Power pulsed from the dragoon spirit in nearly uncontrollable bursts, but he took deep breaths and calmed his mind to contain it. Nearing the dragon, he slowly reached out his hand, still visibly shaking, and touched the corpse.

Instantly, a flash of electrical energy flowed between his palm and the dragon's skin. He closed his eyes and let the power flow through his entire body, allowing him to sense every facet of the beast, every wound, every missing scale. It was almost as if the dragon were an extension of his own body. Deep within its chest, he could feel the dead heart, and the lungs that no longer drew breath. Taking a sharp breath, he wrenched his hand away as his eyes flew open and the strange sensation passed. Dart's voice came into focus as Haschel continued to gaze at the dragon.

"...find it?" Dart was asking.

"Nobody is quite sure," said the doctor. "They say that the emperor found it a decade ago, wandering in the wilds of southern Serdio. But we don't-"

"How did it die?" asked Haschel, eyes flashing as he turned to face Dr. Tam.

A puzzled expression came over the doctor, but he merely said, "We killed it. Just as we were commanded."

"He _told_ you to do this?" Haschel's voice was rising with his anger.

"Yes, but... I assure you, it was a very quick and painless death."

"Why kill it at all?"

"For research purposes, of course."

"Hang on," inserted Dart. "You had a live dragon, and rather than use it for the war, Doel decided to just kill it for research?"

"He was convinced that it would be of greater use to him this way."

"'Greater use'?" scorned Haschel. "You had a beast of legend, probably now extinct, and you just... killed it?" Another pulse shot out from the dragoon spirit, and Haschel lunged forward and grabbed the doctor by his collar, holding his face menacingly close. Sparks flitted across his white knuckles. "You disgust me," he whispered with all the intimidation he could muster.

"Haschel!" Dart called, rushing forward to intervene if necessary.

"Stay out of this, Dart."

Glancing down at Haschel's fist, Dr. Tam took on a fearful expression and muttered, "You inherited the violet dragoon spirit."

"What does that have to do with ANYTHING?" shouted Haschel, supremely pleased when Dr. Tam flinched in response.

"Haschel, calm down," pleaded Dart.

"So it's true. You killed the emperor," said the doctor.

"Haschel didn't kill anybody."

"He deserved it for what he did to that creature," growled Haschel.

Clearly affronted, Dr. Tam sputtered for a moment before saying, "Emperor Doel was a good ruler who had our best interests in mind. All he did was for the people, including the death of the dragon."

"Liar! All he wanted was power! It wasn't enough that he had a dragoon spirit. He had to go and kill a dragon, too!" Lightning was now dancing around Haschel, threatening to strike through Dr. Tam at any moment.

"Haschel," said Dart, his voice a deep authoritative sound as he placed a firm hand on Haschel's shoulder.

Instinctively, Haschel let a spark leap into Dart's hand, and he flinched, but did not pull away. Then in a rush of reason, Haschel realized what he was doing. This scientist, misled as he might have been, was not the one truly at fault here. Slowly, he released his grip on the man's coat and took several steps back, calling on his strength of will to calm his heart and the dragoon spirit still buzzing in his pocket. He mentally cursed that purple gem and fought the instinct to hurl it across the room, or better yet, at Dr. Tam's head.

"Let's go," he muttered before making a beeline for the doorway. He hated this place and everything it stood for. He hated that purple gem in his pocket for making him lose control. And he hated that he had been dragged into this mess against his will.

As they marched through the room full of flasks of purple fluid, Haschel reached out with his mind and took hold of each ounce of the substance, sending a jolt through all of it. All around them, electric currents exploded the flasks, and all the scientists gasped and exclaimed as their work was sent splattering to the floor. Without turning back, Haschel stepped into the lift and pressed the top button as soon as Dart was clear of the entrance.

Haschel ignored Dart's furtive glances on the ride up and the walk back to their room. Flashes of memory haunted him, and try as he might, he could not get them to stop. _You should know by now_ , he scolded himself. _Losing control only causes problems. Look what you lost last time_.

Approaching the door, Haschel muttered a poor excuse to Dart and walked straight past, leaving the poor boy confused as he stared after him. But Haschel only had one thing on his mind, and within a few minutes, he was standing nervously outside what he seriously hoped was Rose's room. Steeling himself in case the Great Commander greeted him, he raised his hand and rapped on the heavy wooden door.

A second later, footsteps sounded from within and the door creaked open, revealing Rose looking cynical as ever. On seeing Haschel, her eyes narrowed, and he waved innocently.

"Hi," he said.

She closed the door.

Sighing, he called out, "Rose, I'm not here for that! I just want to talk to you about something. I promise!"

The door slowly swung open once more, and Rose muttered, "Fine," before stepping aside. With an awkward grin, Haschel walked into the room, almost a mirror image of his own.

"Shana gone?" he said aimlessly.

Rose shrugged. "Out walking, I think."

He sat down at the desk, hoping the awkwardness wouldn't kill him.

"You really do mean business," she observed as she came to rest on the bed, crossing her fine, slender legs.

"Yeah, I, uh..." he began. "I just had a strange experience, and I was hoping you could help me."

"What happened?"

He gave a heavy sigh before explaining his discovery and the events that had unfolded beneath the castle. Rose seemed particularly affronted to hear of the violet dragon, though she said nothing and returned to her stony-faced self as Haschel moved on to recount his dramatic outburst. When he was finished, he looked down at his hands.

"So what is it that you want from me?" she asked flatly.

Swallowing a crude response, Haschel paused and said, "I have been training, not just my body, but my mind, for decades. Probably twice as long as you've even been alive." She quirked an eyebrow. "I have mastered the art of honing the mind into its own sort of weapon, because the fist is limited by the mind. The best warriors have been able to create a harmony between the two, quelling interfering emotions. I have been practicing this all my life. And yet, I lost control. I thought that my days of anger were behind me, but I just saw them resurface before my very eyes. And it's..." He reached in his pocket and withdrew the dragoon spirit. "It's because of this accursed thing. _It_ was angry about the dragon. Not me. It made me do that. And... I don't want it anymore."

"You are always in control of your own actions. Don't go blaming an inanimate object."

"You and I both know that this thing is more than just a rock."

Rose sighed. "The dragoon spirit is meant to bring out those emotions in us that make us stronger warriors. When used in the right way, anger can accomplish that. It amplifies war-related emotions and stymies the rest. You will find, once you transform, that fear and pain will be much harder to find. What _you_ experienced was the dragoon spirit fighting to protect its own kind. You forget that dragoon spirits came from the dragons; they are inextricably linked together. That connection is what brought out your anger."

"But I wasn't angry about anything until this thing made me feel it."

"I didn't say your anger about the _dragon_. I only said that it brought out your anger."

Haschel shook his head slightly. "So what are you saying?"

"You have an anger within you that's fighting to get out. All your dragoon spirit did was use that anger to defend its own kind. It is up to you whether you allow it to take hold of your emotions like that."

The realization struck Haschel. He understood what he had to do: something that he'd been putting off for twenty-five years. He just wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. Shana had unwittingly gotten to the heart of the matter only a couple days ago, and those words had rung in his mind ever since. Had he forgiven himself for what happened? Of course not.

"What if I don't even want to be a dragoon?" he asked, even though he was fairly sure that he knew the answer.

"You have an obligation to accept your fate as a dragoon," replied Rose. "Dragoon spirits manipulate fate, and that one chose you for a reason."

"Probably because I was the only one in the room who didn't already have one," he muttered.

"No," said Rose emphatically. "Fate brought you to that room so that you might take charge of Doel's dragoon spirit. It was not an accident that we ran into you in Lohan."

"Okay, then, what's my purpose? Why am I a dragoon?"

"That I can't say. But it would seem that fate has need of us all."

Haschel sighed and put his face in his hands. He knew that she was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Still, he guessed that travelling some more with Dart and Shana wouldn't be so bad. And he'd be able to admire Rose the whole way. Maybe, after a while, he could even get used to Albert. The group really did need some humor every once in a while, he admitted to himself.

Standing, he said, "Thanks, Rose. I feel a little better now. See you tomorrow when we give high honor to the world's most ruthless dictator."

Rose nodded, and Haschel left, pulling the door closed behind him and heaving a sigh. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew the gem once more and ran his thumb over its purple surface.

"I guess we're stuck with each other," he said.

* * *

 **Author Note:** First chapter down, several more to go. Once again, please be patient with me as I work on these. They're mostly written, but I have stuff to add and far too little time to do what I want when I want. But, I won't forget about this story! I will work it to its end eventually.

Let me know how I'm doing so far with this in-between stuff, and also drop a review for something specific you might want to see during this transition time. If it doesn't contradict what I already have planned, I may just find some room for it somewhere!

Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and enjoying this story. I can't believe I've gotten such positive feedback so far. It's absolutely beyond anything I ever expected.


	46. The Journey Back

The funeral for Emperor Doel was nothing to scoff at. The entirety of Kazas and all the villages in Southern Serdio must have shown up, as people stretched as far as the eye could see. Although, now that Dart thought about it, it really wasn't saying much. They'd all crowded into the massive courtyard of the Black Castle to watch the emperor's pyre, after an annoyingly long line of people had stood before the masses to speak. Albert was among them, and Dart did his best not to roll his eyes when he took the podium. The king's speeches were never something he wanted to listen to, and now that Albert had retrieved his dark green attire, Dart hated how much he reminded him of Lavitz. Occasionally, when he saw him out of the corner of his eye, with his emerald clothes and golden hair, fitted with a lance in his hand, Dart almost thought it really was Lavitz. And inevitably, disappointment settled on him once again as he looked the king squarely in the face.

Throughout the entire ceremony, Dart stood with his hands clasped behind his back, Haschel and Shana on either side of him, all of them trying not to stare at Doel's lifeless body waiting to be set to flames. It was quite unnerving, the emperor lying there so close, as if he knew that they had killed him and was preparing to rise up and take his revenge. The unending sidelong glances from the crowds didn't help, either.

After King Albert was finally done spewing on about the few good deeds of Doel, the healing of ancient wounds, and the bright future awaiting the new Serdio, the Great Commander - who was now the acting mayor of Kazas - said a prayer for the emperor's soul before several guards approached with torches and lit the wood near the base of the platform. Soon enough, the flames engulfed Doel's body, committing his spirit into the next life.

Dart was beyond grateful when they finally departed the courtyard and found their way back into the castle. Repeatedly, he reminded himself that they were leaving the next day, and that soon enough they would be doing things again instead of sitting around munching on grapes. After they returned to Bale and secured whatever chaos may have been roaming through the city, they would once again be off, five dragoons on a mission.

However, the previous day's events still rattled around in his mind. The haunting corpses of the two dragons caused him considerable unease, though not as much as it had Haschel. The old man had been silent ever since he'd come back to the room the night before, and still seemed to be ruminating. But Dart knew better than to intrude; instead of prying into Haschel's inner thoughts, he'd simply informed the Albert of Doel's eccentric research activities. The king did not take it well.

Dart spent most of the afternoon wondering what Tiberoa was like. He'd heard that it was usually hotter and drier than Serdio, courtesy of some kind of oceanic phenomenon that he did not really understand despite Albert's multiple efforts in teaching him, but he was more than prepared to enter such a climate. Serdio was often too damp and cold for his tastes, and he was looking forward to the chance to feel perfectly comfortable without having to generate his own heat all the time.

That evening, Dart's restless legs roamed the castle in anticipation of the journey ahead. It really was a grand, stately place, albeit dark and somewhat menacing, but filled with all kinds of expensive decorations and unnecessary frivolities. He still balked at the dragonsbane torchlight waiting for him around every corner, and if it would not have aroused great suspicion among the wandering servants and guards, Dart would have dragged around his own flame for light. But either Doel had employed far too many servants, or they had all agreed to spy on him; everywhere he turned, there was another maid shooting him rude glances before ducking her head and charging past. He'd tried to talk to several of them, but they'd had none of that. He couldn't tell if they were angry or simply afraid. It was just as well. He'd helped kill their emperor.

Just as he was about to head back to his room for some relative solitude - maybe Haschel would be asleep - he came upon a small, covered balcony overlooking the city and the plains beyond. The view was nothing compared to the one from Indels Castle, but what really attracted his attention was Shana, leaning against the railing and watching the last dying rays of light as they disappeared behind the hills to the west. Her chocolate hair, soft and clean from a bath that morning, cascaded down her back, bits of it breaking free and tossing itself over her shoulders as slight breezes blew past her. He took a sharp breath when he saw her, and thought about turning back, but he knew that she'd heard him coming; everything echoed in these stone hallways. They hadn't had a proper, private conversation since before the Hero Competition, and he could sense that she'd been wanting one. _Might as well get it over with_ , he thought.

Reluctantly, he strode out and stopped to her left, leaning forward on his elbows and trying not to look at her. She smelled of honeysuckle, and he had to fight not to sniff at her like a madman. She said nothing, registering his presence with merely a glance.

"Nice evening," he said casually.

"Yes," she agreed.

They stood in silence. He could feel her desire to speak; why wasn't she? He glanced over at her, then quickly down to his hands. There was something about the way the light hit her face, her hair... Sighing lightly, he pushed the thoughts away. Too many hidden emotions whirled around inside him to be dealing with these, too.

"Listen-" he started.

"You don't have to talk," she interrupted.

"...Oh." Perhaps she'd come to the balcony for some time away from the others. He pushed off the rail to leave.

"No, I mean..." she said hastily, turning to him with a slightly panicked expression. "You don't have to leave! I'm sorry! I just meant that you don't have to talk to me about... things if you don't want to, or if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh," he repeated, returning to the railing. "Sorry."

"I just don't want you to feel obligated... I know that Lavitz was the one you went to... before."

Flashes of memory - nights around campfires, talking in the windowless room - came rushing back in a great wave of pain, and he turned his eyes to the hills. How long would it be like this? Like a great abyss lurked within him, widening at every mention of the name. Would it ever be filled again?

"Yeah," he said stiffly. He'd thought he could do it, talk to Shana about everything he'd been feeling since the prison, but he now realized how impossible that was. Wishing desperately that he could give her what she wanted, what she deserved, he changed the subject.

"I still can't really believe we ended the war, though." Then without thinking, he added, "He'd... He'd be happy." Clearing his throat, Dart tried to remove the lump that sat there, pressing painfully against his esophagus. Maybe he should find a glass of water.

"Yes," replied Shana quietly. "It's exactly what he wanted. But sometimes I wonder... was the cost too high?"

Dart grabbed onto the new topic. "What do you mean?"

She hesitated. "Were we right to kill him? To come into his home, unwanted, and murder an emperor?"

"Shana, he's killed thousands of innocent people over the years. Including Albert's father. Started a war, convinced Greham to betray Lavitz's father, and worked with Lloyd to kidnap you and kill all those people in Seles. And let's not forget that he slaughtered a dragon just for research. I think it was the least he deserved."

"I know. But I just can't help but think that there may have been a better way to handle the situation."

He sighed. "We ended the war with minimal bloodshed. If we had followed more conventional strategies, we could have ended up losing another thousand Basil soldiers, and at least that many from Sandora. Not to mention, the King of Basil himself sanctioned the mission."

"Dart, I..." She sighed and put her head in her hands, sparking some strange instinct within him. It took every conscious effort not to sweep his arms around her and hold her until she smiled again. "I delivered the final blow," she said, her voice nearly wavering. "After everything that happened, all that fighting, _I'm_ the one who killed him."

"You did what you had to."

Ignoring him, she closed her eyes and continued. "I keep seeing that moment over and over in my head. I thought you could handle it without me, but then Albert got hurt and I got angry. All that swirl of magic, and nothing was working until I pulled back that shaft and fired. And then he was on the ground, bleeding to death. It was _me_. If I hadn't fired, he wouldn't have died."

"Shana..."

"And you know the worst part? I didn't care. In that moment, the dragoon took over. It was like I _had_ to protect you, and the others, no matter what it would cost, even if I killed him."

This he understood. It was exactly what he felt every time he looked at her.

"You've killed before. Why is this different?" he asked.

As her glistening eyes met his, he froze. For a long second, all he could hear was his own thudding heartbeat. _I thought we'd moved past this_ , said a voice in his head. _We're not supposed to be feeling this anymore_. Somehow, that voice did little to aid him.

"He wasn't always so evil," she said, "and he was Albert's uncle. What makes it okay for me to kill him?"

"For starters, he was trying to kill us," said Dart, ripping himself away and turning back to the landscape. "And he was powerful, too. I wouldn't put it past him to actually have succeeded with one or two of us eventually. But you're the reason why he didn't. You did what you had to so that we would all come out alive and unharmed. I think... it would be a different kind of day if you hadn't helped."

"I guess... you're right. But... I still feel like it was wrong."

"It fades. Over time."

Returning to their silence, they watched the darkness creep over the countryside as the stars and the moon's rays became more vivid. He tried to will himself out of his own emotions, to stop feeling this for her. It was already bad enough that he'd dragged Shana into all this mess, and that she would undoubtedly accompany them into the next one. But he simply couldn't bring himself to take her with him to face the Black Monster, whether they were both dragoons or not. One day, their journey chasing Lloyd would end, and he would leave her again. What was the point of pursuing a dream that would one day have to die?

Shana's timid voice broke the silence. "When was the first time you killed somebody?"

The young face flashed before him, the crude armor, the blood. The lifeless eyes. Dart had seen too many since then.

"About a year after I left," he said quietly. "The east is kind of wild, a lawless place. Nobody is under the king's jurisdiction, and they all do what they want. There's a... limited amount of government. And because of that, attacks from bandits are common." He dropped his gaze to his hands, fingering the polished stone surface of the railing. "He was probably about my age now. Hoping for an easy haul. I did have a nice sword, I suppose, for the area. He didn't expect me to know how to handle it, though."

"How long did it take? To forget?"

He paused, remembering his grief. Only nineteen, he was little more than a child at the time, and death was something he'd managed to avoid since Neet. Even now, he recalled the scene vividly.

The body was on the ground, eyes staring blankly at the hazy sky. Red blood dripped from the steel sword in his hand as he gazed down, wide-eyed. Hastily, he wiped the blood on the grass before heaving his lunch onto the forest floor. What was he to do? Would someone find the body and realize what had happened? Would he be imprisoned? Killed? Grasping for answers, he dragged the body deep into the trees, hidden among several bushes. _The gods will surely curse me for this_ , he thought as he continued his journey, dragging his feet. He didn't sleep that night, or the next.

"I never did," he said quietly.

Shana's eyes were on him now, and he could feel the sympathy she radiated. He wanted to get swept away in it, but he did not move. Slowly, she placed a hand on his forearm, and without thinking, he pulled away, causing hurt to spread across her delicate features as she returned her gaze to the city.

 _I'm sorry_ , he pleaded silently. _I can't_.

"Mine was in Seles, I think," she stated, voice going stiff. "I shot one of the soldiers fighting Master Tasman, but I honestly don't know if I actually killed him."

"Tasman?" said Dart, ears perking at the name of his former master. "Is he alive? Did he survive?"

"I don't know," she replied mournfully.

 _Surely_ , he thought. Tasman was the only person in the village who could have mounted any kind of proper defense, and at the very least, he would have taken several soldiers with him.

"You never told me about the attack," said Dart. "What exactly happened?"

Shaking her head dolefully, Shana replied, "I'm the wrong person to ask. I was asleep when everything happened, but the screams and the fire woke me eventually. My house is on the outskirts, you know, so it didn't catch immediately. I looked outside and saw everything burning, and could barely make out some people running away, carrying their children to safety. Tasman was just outside, trying to fight them off, and I tried to help with my bow, but they had already made it inside. They knocked me out, and the next thing I knew it was morning, and I was far from town. I could barely see the smoke on the horizon."

"And the commander was there?"

"Yes. He stayed with us until I was safely locked away."

"I'm... sorry," said Dart slowly.

"It's not your fault."

He shook his head. How could it not be his fault? Somewhere inside him, he knew that if he'd been there, he could have stopped them. Fighting side by side with his former master, they would have been able to fight them off. If he'd just come back only a day sooner, if he'd just skipped that extra night in that little town east of Seles, he would've made it back on time. He couldn't imagine what she'd been put through, both on the ride to Hellena and in the prison itself. While she'd only spent a couple nights in the jail, even one second in Hellena was too long. And he knew that she'd been less than candid about what had happened inside.

"If I'd come back sooner..." he said.

"You couldn't have known," she said firmly. "Nobody could have."

"I could have stopped them."

"Don't put that on yourself."

"I could have stopped them," he insisted. "I could have saved everybody. I could have saved you."

"And what if you had?" She turned to him now, somehow gentle and fierce simultaneously. "If I hadn't been taken, where would we be? Certainly not here." She gestured over the city. "The war would still be raging, the dragon wreaking havoc and killing thousands of innocent people. We would never have met Lavitz, and he probably would have died in Hellena, completely alone. The world is better because you didn't come back earlier."

The lump in his throat returned in full force as he considered her words. If they had really made such a positive impact, why did his heart feel so heavy? Why did it hurt to breathe when he remembered anything past two weeks ago? It wasn't fair that they would succeed for so long only for Lavitz to fail. It wasn't fair that they would save a king's life only to lose a friend. And what was the point of it? What was the point of knowing Lavitz at all, of spending all that time with him, if he wasn't here now? All that was left was an open wound, ready to fester into a lethal infection. And if it healed, what then? What was the point of a scar but to remind you of what you lost?

"He wouldn't want you regretting your past," said Shana quietly.

 _It's not your fault_ , he'd said. The last words Lavitz would ever speak. Suddenly, Dart was back on that balcony, buffeted by that incessant wind, blood soaking his trousers, Lavitz's eyes flitting shut before him. _No_ , he cried weakly, shaking his head, forcing himself away. But then he was back in Lohan, in that blasted room at the One-Eyed Crow. Lavitz sat across from him, laughing. Talking. Spewing wisdom and advice like always. _I know this really great place in Bale. You can take me there_.

 _No_ , Dart told himself forcefully. His throat caught; his eyes watered. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He couldn't cry like this in front of Shana.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault," he replied, forcing a weak smile. "But it's getting late, and we're traveling tomorrow. So I think I'll head back to my room." Pushing off the railing, he avoided her captivating brown eyes and turned to leave. "Good night," he muttered behind him.

"Dart."

He paused.

"He loved you."

"... Yeah."

He stepped forward and walked down the halls, not even noticing the questioning staff, and did not stop until he found his room. Stepping inside, he was relieved to find Haschel asleep, and closed the door behind him before sinking to the floor. For several minutes he sat there, arms propped on his knees, staring at the ceiling. Whatever was going on inside him would have to be sorted out eventually; he knew this, and yet he found himself wondering how long he could go on avoiding it before his sanity broke. Two months? Two years? Ten years?

Lavitz had believed in some kind of fate guiding them forward, and Dart couldn't help but wonder if that were true. But he wasn't sure that he liked the idea; what good was fate if it ripped away those you loved most?

* * *

The next morning, Dart slipped away early to go out into the city, a hefty bag of coins in his hand. It was the entirety of his winnings from the Hero Competition, given to Lavitz in return for everything he'd done for them. Ever since his friend's death, Dart hadn't quite felt like reclaiming the money, although everyone else had insisted that he keep it. Now, however, he had a different purpose for it.

As he walked down the streets, he was amazed at the change already visible. Although the city was still damp and rotting away in places, the people actually looked at him as he passed, occasionally sending a small smile. There were more people about, and a couple times, Dart saw parties and other celebrations through the windows of the buildings. He smiled; perhaps the city could heal, in time.

He continued along until he came to a familiar door, opening it to a familiar scene. Nobody sat in the lobby of the inn, except a forlorn Connor behind the counter, propping his head up with his hand. As the door opened, he perked up, but a shadow passed over his face when he saw Dart.

"It's you," said Connor, the disdain evident in his voice. It made sense; he'd sympathized with Doel, even thought him to be a great leader, and he'd no doubt realized that Dart's coming and Doel's death were not a coincidence. Even so, Dart couldn't help but feel hurt at the reaction.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, closing the door behind him. "I know what you're probably thinking, and I can't really say much in my defense." Connor scoffed. "But I don't forget a promise." He strode up to the counter as Connor jerked into a standing position, prepared to fight or run. But instead of attacking, Dart simply reached out and dropped the sack of coins on the counter.

"What?"

"It's payment for our stay here. Plus a little more. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the landlord, and... well, that money belonged to... a friend of mine, and he'd want you to have it."

Cautiously, carefully, Connor reached up and pulled the sack open, gasping when he saw the contents. Then in a burst of excitement, he dumped them onto the counter, all four hundred coins, and put a hand over his open mouth as they spread, several bouncing to the floor.

"This is... this is at least two months' rent!" he exclaimed. Then his eyes flitted back to Dart, full of suspicion and caution. "Why would you give me this? What do you want in return? My silence?"

Dart shook his head fervently. "No. I don't want anything from you. I know what all of this looks like, and I won't try to change your mind. But just know that... we believe we did the right thing. Not just for us, but for people like you. And if you can't forgive us... Just get back on your feet." With a small smile, Dart turned and made to leave. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, Connor called after him.

"Your friend... who was he?"

After drawing a long, shaky breath, Dart said, "His name was Lavitz. He fought for Basil, but... he cared about each person, no matter where they came from. Or who they fought for."

"He sounds like you," said Connor quietly. "Thank you."

Nodding, Dart swept himself outside and poured his soul into each footstep, ignoring the loud cries of his heart. He thudded on until he reached the castle and then found his way to his room. Haschel was running about, gathering and packing supplies. He looked up when Dart entered.

"Back at last," he said. "Ready to get on the road?"

"You have no idea," said Dart, grabbing his prepared satchel and swinging it over his back before stopping to watch Haschel with a smirk.

For a few seconds, Dart stood amused, until Haschel glared at him and said, "I know I should've packed last night. No need to be so smug about it."

Laughing, Dart said, "I'll meet you downstairs," and headed out the door.

* * *

Much to Dart's chagrin, a great procession lined up by the castle gates to usher them on their way. Even worse was the fact that the commander had decided to accompany them with a couple guards of his own, just in case they came across any unfriendly Sandora troops. Their group of five was now eight, and Dart was dreading the journey. For one, they would have to travel slower with non-dragoons. Not to mention, he would now have to spend at least a week with three extra people that he didn't like.

The first day wasn't so bad, until they made an unscheduled stop at a nearby village. At first, Dart thought that the commander had discovered that they were missing some supplies and needed to restock. But unfortunately, what should have been a quick visit turned into several hours of King Albert and the commander announcing the end of the war and assuring the people of a new peace. The people gave them many gifts, although most of it was junk, and Dart finally understood why they'd brought so many extra horses with them. After far too long a delay, they left the little village and continued their trek north.

Foolishly, Dart admitted, he'd thought that would be the last of it. However, he could never fault Albert for a lack of attention to detail. As they made outrageously slow progress, the king made sure to stop at every single village or town within several hours of the main road, many of which Dart had never known existed. He wondered if Seles had been such a small, unknown village like these before the Sandora attack.

After three days, they finally reached the narrow part of the road where the Serdian Mountains abutted the sea. When Dart recognized the terrain, he swore; three days should have taken them past Lohan. That night, as the group camped in an open field, he seriously considered leaving and traveling the rest of the way on his own. At the very least, he'd be able to take Shana, Rose, and Haschel with him. However, this idea did not appeal to Shana or Haschel, who thought it best to stay together and come into Bale as a group. And so the journey continued.

Slowly, they made progress heading north, Albert and the commander in the lead, chatting away constantly about how to move forward with the nation. Both men seemed eager to begin the healing process, the nation once again becoming a strong, unified Serdio.

Dart found himself incredibly bored every day, forced to listen to the two leaders talk either on the road or in towns, and unable to practice as a dragoon thanks to the many nights in random inns. But the real challenge came when they arrived at Lohan.

As they came to the city gates, wide open and unguarded as usual, Albert, the commander, and the two Sandora guards rode straight in. Immediately, they began fanning about, waving to the joyous people who'd obviously already heard the news about Doel's death. But Dart stopped and watched, just outside the gate and unwilling to take one more step forward. He sensed the others around him, waiting to see what he would do, and his heart pounded loudly.

Before him lay the city that housed many of Lavitz's final days. A meager map unfolded in Dart's mind, highlighted with the places that had become the most important to him: the inn, the tournament tent, and the clinic. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure that he could manage walking around this city without Lavitz. The memories flooded back to him in a rush that he wasn't quite prepared for, and he scrambled for a way out.

"Dart," said Shana quietly beside him. It wasn't much, but he grabbed onto that sound and pulled himself back to reality. Turning to her, he shoved away his own thoughts and clung to whatever she was going to say, hoping that it wouldn't be about Lavitz.

"Do you want to camp outside the city?" she asked kindly. He thought he saw tears in her eyes.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Yeah. Doesn't make sense to waste the money on an inn anyway."

"I'll tell the king," said Haschel. "Where will you be?"

"North."

Haschel nodded and rode into the city, and Dart turned Luna right and headed north. It was the same direction that he'd gone the morning before his final match, the day that they'd gotten the news from Bale. As the grasses rose up to greet them, Dart glanced back at the city, noticing that the tent for the Hero Competition had been taken down, leaving little more than a pit where the arena once lay. It seemed strange, empty and barren as it was. It felt as if an entire sector of Lohan were missing. They rode in silence until the noise of the city had become a distant mutter, and all they could hear was the wind brushing over the open field.

Dismounting, Dart walked around several times to push the grass down to form a sort of floor, being sure to leave enough room for all four bedrolls and horses. A few minutes later, they were seated in silence.

Dart sighed; there was little for them to do out here, and the sun was still high in the sky. They had at least six hours of daylight left, and he felt a little foolish to be hiding this far from the city. Suddenly, a drink from a tavern in town didn't seem like such a bad venture. But he was kidding himself; he knew that he couldn't go into Lohan without breaking into a heap of sobs and hiccups.

"You guys can go into the city, if you want," he told Shana and Rose.

"I don't really want to," said Shana.

"Wouldn't be any fun by myself," muttered Rose.

Dart almost laughed. Rose wouldn't have fun even if she went with a whole dancing troupe.

"How long do you think it will be before we head to Tiberoa?" asked Shana.

"No telling," Dart replied. "It depends on what all the king wants to do."

"Lloyd could be anywhere by now," said Rose. "We should move quickly if we want to catch him."

"And yet..." muttered Dart angrily.

"We'll find him," Shana reassured.

Dart looked down at the grass pressed beneath him and plucked off a grainy head, rubbing it between his fingers. The more their journey west was put off, the more he thought about what it would be like to encounter Lloyd again. He remembered with perfect clarity those crucial moments on the top of Hellena Prison: Lloyd's silver hair flashing in the breeze, the flaming sword in his hand. Dart had imagined the scenario a thousand times over, inventing a million different ways that he could have saved Lavitz's life, and each of them ended with his sword pushed through Lloyd's dead heart. He wished that he could make that a reality.

But what would really happen when they found him? He'd fought Lloyd before, and been hilariously outmatched. Would anything be different the next time? _The next time, I'll be fully transformed_ , he thought, relishing the idea of his full dragoon power being unleashed on Lloyd.

The grass in his hands suddenly caught fire, burning in an instant in the abnormal heat, crumbling into cinders. He shook his head at his lack of control and wondered if Lavitz would have done such a thing. He'd always seemed to have the greatest control of his magic, flowing through him effortlessly whenever he'd needed it. Dart recalled Lavitz's impressive performance at the barricade before Hellena and wondered if he could summon the same level of strength from his own fire. He held out his hand and summoned a ball of fire, drawing the gaze of Rose and Shana. But he ignored them and concentrated on the flame, willing it to burn hotter and hotter, and soon enough he could feel the heat pulsing on his skin. _Not enough,_ he thought _. I need more_. He pressed forward, feeling the draw of his power and a sudden urgency to test his limits.

"Dart!" cried Shana, and he jumped. Looking up, he saw her gazing wide-eyed just past him, and he turned to see the stalks of grass behind him burning. The flame in his hand disappeared as he shifted his attention to the grass, reaching out and patting it between his hands to extinguish the fire. He felt a pleasant warmth as he grasped at the flames, and a second later, the fire was gone, leaving blackened stalks behind.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"I was... practicing," he murmured. "Seeing how hot I could get it."

"I could feel it from here."

"Good," he said simply.

"If you want to practice using your dragoon power," interrupted Rose, "you should practice precision over strength. See if you can control the heat's direction, not just its intensity."

"What do you mean?"

"Start with something simple. Make a ring of fire."

Holding out his hand once more, he summoned a flame and watched it for a moment before trying to manipulate it. He'd done it before, to a small degree, shaping his fire into a path, but this was different. He struggled, pushing the sides out with his will, ignoring the urge to reach out and try to physically pull it. Edges of the fire leapt out tentatively until he'd formed something reminiscent of a _U_ , but then they heard someone approaching. At the sound of horses' hooves, Dart shot to his feet, letting his art falter to a simple flame, and prepared to hurl it at the trespasser. But with his new vantage point above the grass, he saw that it was only Haschel.

"Calm down! It's just me," he said as he swung off his horse. "I did you a service. You should be thanking me, not trying to kill me with a fireball."

"I didn't know it was you," muttered Dart, letting the flame dissipate.

"At any rate," replied Haschel, brushing the incident aside, "the king is satisfied with the sleeping arrangements, though not without some spirited arguing."

"You argued with a king?" asked Shana.

He shrugged. "One could call it that." He turned to Dart. "Practicing spells, are we?"

"Sort of."

Haschel's fingers flexed and a glint caught his eye as he glanced to Dart's hand. Except for his small display in the dungeons of the Black Castle, Haschel had not gotten to use any magic for fear of the repercussions.

Awkwardly, Dart offered, "Do you... want to... try?"

Flashing a smile, Haschel said, "You know, I haven't gotten to do much of anything with this dragoon spirit since I got it. _Somebody_ -" he cast a glare over to Rose "-seemed to think that it would be too dangerous around the common rabble."

"'Common rabble'?" laughed Dart. "Come on, we'll start with something basic."

"Take it over there," said Rose, gesturing to the field. "I don't feel like getting electrocuted today."

"Sometimes, an occasional spark is good for you," grinned Haschel.

Rose glared at him, and Dart chuckled, dragging Haschel with him into the field.

The next several hours were filled with sly jokes, crackling air, and several patches of burning grass. Dart thought it amazing how easily Haschel could make him relax, taking him back to that free-spirited time when they'd traversed the wilds of the east. For the first time since Hellena, he laughed freely. All traces of his tremendous grief vanished for those few hours, giving him a reprieve that he hadn't known he needed. They avoided full transformations, being within view of the city, but Dart felt confident that Haschel would be able to transform whenever he needed to. It was an event that Dart was quite eager to see; no doubt, Haschel would move so fast that he'd be hard for any of them to track.

That night, as they slept under the stars, Dart was almost at peace. For the first night in many weeks of travel, they left no watch, contented to let the world be.

* * *

King Albert sat alone in his room, his hair loose and flowing across his white tunic. Before him lay an open book with empty pages, waiting to be filled with his experiences over the past couple weeks. But something in him resisted whenever he tried to put the pen to the paper. Something refused to give up his emotions.

Feelings were in no way foreign to the king, and he understood that they had their place. Often, he would get swept away in the logic of a decision and disregard his own feelings toward it, or sometimes the feelings of others. To help himself counteract this, long ago he had decided to keep a diary. Following in the footsteps of his father, Albert had forced himself to face his emotions by writing them down rather than ignoring them. In this way, he had come to appreciate them and the role they had in his life and his ruling of Serdio.

But sometimes they were harder to write out than usual. And tonight was one of those moments.

He had grabbed the empty book the day before leaving Kazas with the intent of recording every moment between his capture and his return to Bale, and now that it had come time to write in this musty room in Lohan, he found himself at a loss for words. It was a frustrating feeling, one that he had not experienced many times in his life.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed before taking up the pen once more, dipping it in the ink, and placing it on the paper.

 _The 21_ _st_ _of April of the year 4156, Third Era. Albert, son of Carlo, King of Serdio._

He stopped. This was the easy part. Although few people in Serdio seemed to pay attention to dates and calendars, Albert found the entire concept fascinating. He was always sure to affix the date to the top of each page for posterity's sake. But now he faced a new challenge. Several potential phrases ran through his head: _On this day, I was captured by Imperial Sandora; on this day, I gave myself up to Imperial Sandora to maintain peace; on this day, because of the siege from Imperial Sandora, I was taken captive_... Nothing sounded quite right to him. He shook his head and turned the page.

 _The 24_ _th_ _of April of the year 4156, Third Era. Albert, son of Carlo, King of Serdio_.  
 _Just before sundown, the carriage arrived at Hellena Prison. I was escorted roughly to the top level, where I remained bound to a pillar, my body sore and dehydrated, my wrists raw from the chains._

He stopped again, finding himself unwilling to continue any further. With a sigh, he counted off the days in the book, leaving space for each day's venture, until he reached today. Once more, he wrote the date at the top of the page:

 _The 15_ _th_ _of May of the year 4156, Third Era_.

Then furrowing his brow, he considered what to write. While his stuttering mind really wanted to simply record the facts of the day, he knew that this was not the most beneficial thing for him to do. Thoughts continued to rattle around in his mind, unbearably loud ever since their encounter with Emperor Doel. A terrible, deep-seated fear had been realized within him and brought to the surface in a rush of emotion on that day. He needed to understand what he was feeling and how this new information would affect him in the future. And so he took a deep breath and wrote:

 _I find myself at a loss for words to express the sorrow that lurks within my heart. Terrible news has reached me, only sixteen days past, that has brought to the forefront of my mind a circumstance that I had long hidden away. My heart trembles to consider the implications of this terrible truth: My father was killed by none other than his own kin. His brother, Doel, always so kind and generous in my memory, though in truth jealous of the throne, slayed the late King Carlo in his own chambers now two decades past. While some part of me, ignored for so long, had always considered this to be a possibility, the truth has now been placed before me with such clarity that it can no longer be disregarded. It is my sincere hope that, upon arrival in Bale, I may seek out my father's written journals and ascertain whether he detected any sign of this betrayal in his final days. Perhaps this will grant some lucidity to those mysterious events and some peace to my troubled heart._

 _And yet, in the midst of this pain of the soul, I find a small comfort, if it can be considered as such. I find that, after all my time with him, I have never felt as close to my friend Lavitz as I do now. While I was always able to sympathize with the loss of his father, I could never truly understand the force of wrath that overtook his eye whenever he spoke of Servi's death. And now, I fear that I understand. That same wrath overtook me as I faced my uncle and the evil he had wrought over the land and my people. To learn of his hand in my father's death awakened a madness in me that I had not known existed, and I at last was able to comprehend the bitter desire for vengeance that Lavitz had clung to for so many years._

 _Now, my only desire is that I could share with him this burden of knowledge, as I have done so many times in the past. After his death in Hellena Prison only three short weeks ago, I rediscover daily the void he has left in my soul. I fear that I may only feel it more acutely after arriving in Bale, but I know that he would never want his death to bring about any unnecessary or extended grief for me. I will honor his memory before all of Bale, and I will pray for his spirit daily, as I have each day since his passing._

 _However, I must now focus my attention on the present. My fate has shifted dramatically with the advent of Dart and his companions. In a short time, I must temporarily set aside the mantle of king and take up that of the dragoon, traveling with these people until our mission is fulfilled. I will not deny the wave of anxiety that fills me each time I consider leaving my kingdom in the hands of another, especially in such a delicate and formative time. However, it is apparent to me that whatever is unfolding is greater than the future of one nation. This is the most logical course, and I must not allow my own reservations to detract from a higher calling._

Surveying his work, Albert leaned back and wiped a single tear from his cheek. He missed Lavitz more than ever, and he wished that he could spend just a few more minutes with him. His death had been sudden and wholly unexpected, happening in the blink of an eye, leaving him no time for a proper goodbye. But, he supposed, that was the way of things. He had never had a chance to bid his father farewell, either.

Now, he had greater things to deal with. Much work would have to be done before he could leave Serdio, and he was uncomfortably conscious of the strain this would place on the others, especially Dart. Dart's desire to chase after Lloyd was intense, and it was something that Albert understood well. He, too, had watched Lloyd steal away his best friend's life, and Albert's soul demanded recompense. But he had learned enough from Lavitz to know that vengeance was not so important as to set aside all other tasks. He hoped, and often prayed, that Dart would be able to see that as well.

He worried often about Dart. It was clear that Lavitz's death had made a deep and lasting impact on him, but Albert feared that it had evoked an instability that would eventually lead to more pain. Recalling the evil that had spawned from the grief in his uncle, Albert hoped that Dart would find peace before his volatility opened to ruin.

But, he reminded himself, he had not known Dart very long. Perhaps the king had only perceived this instability. That meant neither that it was there nor that it would generate difficulties in the future. Dart was nothing like Doel, and Albert was confident that his end would be quite different.

He sighed once more and closed the book, his mind exhausted from the day's events. Lohan was a sizeable city, and the people were welcoming but abundant. He felt nothing but joy at explaining the promising future for the people of Serdio, but he had explained it so many times that the task was becoming tedious. He was grateful that they would return soon to Bale and Indels Castle and that their journey would come to an end. Perhaps then he could begin preparing for his new journey instead of merely planning it out in his mind.

"I suppose," he said to no one in particular, "it is time to retire."

Glancing out the window, he saw that the sun had set over the city, leaving moonlight in its wake. Standing, Albert shut the curtains before removing his boots and settling into bed. The next morning, they would be back on the road, and he would be one step closer to home. It did not take long for him to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Shana lay wide awake, the thick stalks of grass pressing into her back despite the bedroll beneath her. She cursed herself for her insomnia and wondered how long this would last. Ever since their excursion to Hellena Prison, sleep had been difficult to find most nights, and impossible on others. She'd tried to hide it from Rose, but was not so sure that she had succeeded, and now, she found herself there again. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Lavitz's limp body, his pale face, and Dart weeping next to him. If she ever managed to sleep, she found herself back in her cell in Hellena, greedy guards reaching for her through the metal bars, Lavitz and Dart standing helplessly nearby. In other dreams, she was in complete darkness, her mind screaming out for light. Sometimes, it wouldn't come, and she would wake with a jolt. But when it did, it exploded out from her in all directions, revealing the lifeless body of Emperor Doel, his empty eyes fixated on her as blood oozed out of his neck.

She wanted the nightmares to end.

With a sigh, she rolled over. Though she was grateful for the light of the moon and the stars cascading down from so high above her, she could not help but feel trapped in the dark of the night. She sat up and glanced about; the others appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

As quietly as she could manage, she stood and walked through the grass toward the west, the distant mountains little more than a dark silhouette against the night sky. She savored the sounds rushing around her: the rustle of the grass in the cool breeze, the distant hoot of an owl surveying the field for prey, the crickets singing an anthem to the moon. After many minutes of meandering, feeling the heads of grass under her fingers, she stopped and lay down among the reeds. Here, she was alone. But she wasn't quite sure that she truly preferred it that way.

The moonlight flickered through the swaying blades of grass as if it were seeking out her hiding spot. But she did not mind; the moon had always brought her a strange peace that she could never explain, and now she grabbed onto that light, so kind and familiar, and called it to her. A moment later, a glimmering blue orb appeared and hovered over her. Reaching up her hand, she played with it, pulling it out in fine tendrils and shaping it into swirls and various shapes. Absentmindedly, she spelled out her name, and then Dart's, and Rose's, and then Haschel's and Albert's. The names hung before her, suspended beams of light, and yet somehow incomplete. Reluctantly, she reached up and drew one last name: Lavitz.

As she stared at it, she thought back to their time in Lohan and saw Lavitz's gleeful face across from her at the dinner table. She remembered his uncontrollable sobs on that fateful day in the heart of the swamp after having found his brothers-in-arms slaughtered. And she remembered his anxious fervor on their way south as they charged to save the king. What would he think if he were here now? Would he have approved of what they'd done? Would he hate her for being the one to cause the death of an emperor?

The orb of light and the names faded away, and she slowly sat up to hug her knees, almost welcoming the darkness and its covering. Even though she understood all the circumstances surrounding the battle in the Black Castle, a heavy guilt had sat on Shana's chest every moment since. She felt like a murderer.

Lifting her head, she glanced around her. Although she knew she was alone, she felt something almost familiar nearby.

"Lavitz?" she whispered into the darkness.

No reply came. She sighed.

"Lavitz, I miss you."

Part of her felt silly for talking to herself like this, but another part believed that he was listening. Her lip quivered as she continued.

"I feel like I really messed up, and that I can't go back and fix it. But I... I don't want it to change who I am. I'm not a warrior, and I never have been. I'm not like you and Dart..." She swallowed as a thick lump formed in her throat. "I killed him, Lavitz. And I don't know if it was the right thing to do. I just..." A tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away before taking several breaths to steady herself. "What if I'm turning into something horrible? What if, without you, we're all just winding down a path toward darkness? What if... what if we can never come back?"

The spoken words sent a jolt through her as she realized her own emotions. It was not the act of killing Emperor Doel that had her shaken; instead, she was afraid that she was becoming something evil. She was afraid that they had crossed a line and that they could never recover.

Completely overcome with the many weights pressing on her heart, Shana wept. As the tears fell, she covered her face as her body rocked back and forth, her mind reliving every horrendous moment from the past two months. She felt that she didn't understand anything that was happening around them, or even anything about who she was. If something greater was at work, what was her part in it? Was she the person destined to take the lives of others? If that was her fate, could she find a way to escape it?

For several minutes, the tears escaped, and the edge of her sleeve was soon soaked through as she wiped them away repeatedly. At last, the crying subsided, and she sat numb, hugging her knees, forehead resting on her kneecaps. Her breath was still ragged though her mind was empty.

Suddenly something touched her shoulder, like fingers wrapping around it. She jerked around, palms and fingernails digging into the earth as she scrambled to see who was behind her, but was left speechless when she saw no one there. Her eyes saw nothing but swaying stalks of grass. She stood abruptly to look over the field, a ball of light forming in her hand, ready to blind any potential attacker. But she was alone.

Her heart still pounding, she lowered her hand and relaxed, but only slightly. Was she going crazy? A hand had touched her shoulder; she was sure of it. And yet, nobody was nearby. She listened intently, but heard no movement. But... maybe...

"Lavitz?" she said tentatively.

Silence returned to her, and she sighed. Maybe she really was going crazy.

Sniffing, she rubbed a hand across her face. Somehow, she felt better having cried, and yet nothing had been returned to her. Her innocence, her security, and her peace of mind were still far away.

"Thanks for listening..." she whispered into the void before her. As she turned to head back to camp, she heard a distant rush of wind and jumped as it ran past her, buffeting her with the scent of roses, tossing her hair about and pushing down the grasses next to her.

And an instant later, all was still.

It could have been a fluke, or some incredible coincidence, but as Shana walked slowly back to the camp, the smallest of smiles lifting the corner of her mouth, she chose to believe that it was something more.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed starting off your 2020 reading this chapter. This is a difficult interlude between discs, and I apologize for how long it took to get this up. Once again, I request your patience as I continue to make sure each chapter is up to code.


	47. Rose's Interlude

**Author Note:** I know that it's been a long time since I've posted much of anything, so here is a short interlude chapter for you all! I'm sorry for the extended break; a new job means a whole lot less down time. Thanks for your patience as I work through this, and know that I haven't forgotten about this story or any of you!

* * *

The shadows clung to her, even working to silence her footsteps as Rose walked away from the camp into the forest. They were getting closer and closer to Bale every day, albeit at a disgustingly slow pace. The king's attention to detail was often an exasperating quality. But none took it worse than Dart. The man had become an explosion waiting to happen, so tightly wound were his emotions. Rose waited daily for the fallout and was more impressed every day at how well Dart managed to keep things bottled up. But it would not last. Rose knew this more than anyone else in their little troupe.

The farther she got from the others, the better she felt, more relaxed. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but something had been bothering her, eating away at her, and she needed some time to figure it out – alone. Shana's attentiveness was... kind. But she could never understand. This was something that Rose had to sort through without any help. After all, she'd been doing it for years now; she could do it a few more.

Eventually, she stopped. Reaching out with her mind, she called the darkness to her until it wrapped about her like a cloak. Not even the moonlight managed to reach through the trees, and she took solace in the black. She'd always been slightly intrigued by her magical ability to feel everything in the darkness, to see without light. Even now, she sensed the invisible trees, the dark blades of grass, the silent shrubbery fighting for life on the forest floor. She could navigate a world of complete and utter darkness and never so much as stub her toe. It was a skill of which she was immensely proud.

And now that she could think, she sat and thought. What was this feeling that had been lurking within her for so long?

Or how long had it been? A few days? Weeks? She'd lost count.

 _Typical_ , she mused.

She focused harder, closing her eyes. When had it appeared? Hoax? So many things had happened there that it was entirely possible. Proximity to Dart had had a strange effect on her psyche that she'd chosen to ignore. But that did not seem to be the right answer. She dug around more before becoming frustrated at her inability to pinpoint her emotions. Why did she struggle like this? It had been easier once...

She shook the memories away and refocused. The feeling had started before Kazas, of that she was sure. That whole venture had been a distraction, and an effective one at that, from what had really been bothering her. She still cringed inside every time she saw those leering eyes in her mind, and in her mind she always relieved that soldier of his head. She still regretted not having done it while they were in the castle. But that was not the struggle – the grief – she sought. She wandered further back until the realization settled on her.

It had begun at the prison.

Opening her eyes to the darkness, she spoke aloud.

"Lavitz?" she asked herself skeptically. Had his death really had such an impact on her?

She swore and ran the scene through her mind once again. The wind, the sword, the blood. And the familiar stinging pain inside her. Yes, that was where it began. Remnants of that pain raced through her now as she recalled Lavitz's death, and she cursed herself as she realized the ramifications.

She'd cared about him.

A swirl of emotions flared up within her at this thought. She'd fought for so long never to care again. Caring only brought pain. Because, as Lavitz had demonstrated so splendidly, everyone died in the end.

 _Maybe I should just leave them now_ , she thought. It would make things easier. She wouldn't have to see any of the others die. She might not ever hear of their deaths, except for perhaps the king's. This journey, this petty distraction from her mission, would cease to be a problem.

Because wasn't that all this was? A distraction?

Her brow furrowed, knowing full well that she was lying to herself. She cursed herself again for being involved with these people for so long. She'd told herself over and over that it was merely her attraction to the dragoon spirits that had brought her this far. But now she understood that she was, in fact, beginning to care.

 _The dragoon spirits are just an excuse_ , she admitted to herself. _Stop holding onto something you can't keep and take the easy way out. Leave_.

As if in response, distant words resurfaced in her mind, simultaneously shunned and welcomed: _The right way is rarely the easy way_. His voice echoed in the dark silence around her, brought to life once again in her memory. The flash of his smile warmed her heart like only he'd been able to, and for one solitary moment, she fancied that she was not alone, that she was not broken, but was back with him on that day, his arms holding her heart together.

She gasped as she wrenched herself back to reality, and the black power around her faltered. She knew what he would say if he were here now. And as much as she hated to admit it, she was certain that Lavitz would say the same. She needed to stay with these people. Fate had brought her to them, and fate was guiding them now. To what end, she did not know. But she knew that whatever end came, she was meant to be there. Just like last time.

And besides... the best way to honor Lavitz's memory was to protect the people he'd loved the most.

Rose released the darkness around her, and moonlight sprang to life through the trees. She shirked away from it at first, but soon adjusted to the feeling.

Perhaps, as miserable as her life had been, she could manage to care once again without fear. But, she knew, that day was still long in the distance.

His face appeared before her once again. He held out his hand to lift her from the ground.

 _Baby steps_ , he said.


	48. The Return to Bale

They stopped by Hoax on the way back. Although Dart was increasingly frustrated with their slow travel, having only made it this far after ten full days on the road, he had to admit that he appreciated the opportunity to see the small town again. It had changed drastically over the past month, slowly edging its way back to a calm city in the middle of the Serdian wild, a convenient stop for hot food and a warm bed on the way to bigger places. The protective wall had been repaired from the damage it had sustained from multiple attacks, and the front gate had been rebuilt, though neither were truly in good condition. Many of the wooden structures designed for lookouts had been torn down, and there was no longer a barracks tent snuggled up against the church.

The most heartening thing that Dart saw, however, was that the little town was no longer silent and tense, but awake and bustling as many people milled about. It helped that King Albert himself had come to visit, heralding news of an end to the Serdian War, carting behind him the very "savior" that had narrowly rescued Hoax from utter destruction some months before. Somehow, every person in Hoax seemed to want a word with both the king and Dart, and although Albert never seemed to tire of such ridiculous demands, Dart quickly found himself wishing for a quiet room with a single bed just for himself.

With only one night to spend in Hoax, Dart got busy that afternoon visiting the few soldiers who had stayed behind after the greater part of the troops had left. Upon hearing the news of the attack on Bale, Kaiser had taken most of the soldiers and left to garner more support, hoping to be able to purge the enemy from the capital, and was now there waiting for King Albert's return. As a result, only a dozen men remained in Hoax to help those few still recovering from their wounds.

A couple hours after arriving in the little town, Dart and Shana made their way together to visit the wounded. Only three were occupying the beds on the second floor of the inn, and only one remembered Dart from before. The others got excited nonetheless, having heard the stories of the great fire dragoon defeating the fearsome giganto. For several hours, they talked with the soldiers, giving very brief and amended versions of what had happened with the dragon and then Hellena Prison and Kazas. Thankfully, they were all so focused on Dart the Dragoon that they didn't bother to ask about Lavitz. They did, however, press Shana about what she could do, and soon enough she was putting on tiny, palm-sized light shows for them before reluctantly garnering enough attention to warrant a display of her healing power. Although her strength was still limited in human form, she healed the lighter wounds the soldiers carried, and was able to speed their recovery by several weeks.

The next day, Albert gathered the few remaining troops in Hoax and had a small ceremony by the graves of the fallen soldiers that lay outside the city. Dart had decided that he hated such formal occasions and loathed the idea of what kinds of things he'd be forced to attend in Bale, but that didn't stop him from standing with the other soldiers reverently, wishing peace to those that had fallen. The bitter realities of the Battle of Hoax were stamped into his mind with utter clarity, and he doubted that he would ever forget these people or what happened here.

By lunch, they were on the road again. As they continued the trek north, they stopped at several little towns well off the road, often spending little more than an hour in each one; it was clear that the king was now quite eager to be back in his hometown. As a result, they traveled faster, and it was only three days before they found themselves at the crossroads leading east to the limestone cave and north to Bale.

As Dart saw the sign where the road branched off to the east, he was struck with the realization of what lay before him. In a few short hours, they would be walking through the gates of the capital city... Lavitz's home. With a rush of dread and nausea, he remembered Lavitz's mother and their time with her, and he wondered if anyone had delivered the news of her beloved son's death. Had anyone known outside their little group? As far as he could remember, Albert had sent no letters. Even if he had, would he have mentioned the incidents atop Hellena Prison?

Without warning, the image of Lavitz's mother sobbing at the news played before his mind, and his breathing grew heavy. Clutching at the reins of his horse, he tried to steady himself. Could he really come back to a place - a place that had been all of Lavitz's heart - without Lavitz?

"Dart."

Shana's gentle voice. How could she always be so observant?

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"I know this isn't going to be easy," she said so quietly that only he could hear. "He's all I think about, too. But we'll make it through."

He answered only with silence, fighting back tears and turning away so she wouldn't see.

All too soon, the city lay sprawled before them. Dart clenched his jaw, and Albert gasped.

"What happened?" breathed the king, gazing mournfully at the scene.

The attack on the city had left its mark. The strong, towering wall had been pocked with black scorch marks and multiple holes. The beautiful stone buildings showed many signs of fire damage, even from this great distance, and many of the lush trees had browning or missing limbs. One or two were completely bare. Dart was almost grateful for the change; somehow, it felt like a different city, and he was able to push his thoughts of Lavitz back just a bit further.

"Your Majesty," said the commander. "I'm deeply sorry for any part that I may have played in this brutality."

"No, my friend," replied King Albert. "What is done, is done. The attack happened, and that cannot be changed. All we can do is look to the future and how we might rebuild from here. All of us across Serdio have suffered; it is not just my city."

"Even so, the resources of Sandora are at your disposal, should you need them to rebuild."

"Thank you, commander. It is most appreciated."

Slowly, they approached the city, Dart's heart beating louder every second. The last time they'd been here, it had been with Lavitz. Dart remembered how excited he'd been to show them his home and share with them his life. Now, that life was gone.

As soon as they were sighted, a shout rang out from the wall, and then it seemed like everything happened at once. Five guards rode out to meet them, each of them sporting Basil blue, and escorted them to the gates. Innumerable cries lifted over the walls as bells pealed and people flooded out of their houses, eager to see their king once more, and Dart thought he saw a horse charge away toward the castle. Albert sat just a little straighter, if that were even possible, and grinned widely to see his people swarming about.

The next several minutes were a blur as they were surrounded by a throng, most of them crying, scrambling to get a glimpse of the returning king. It was impossible to discern all the shouts that came from them, but mostly, they seemed happy to see that he was alive and overjoyed that he had ended the war and saved their city. Dart was intensely grateful for the five guards that had joined them, as they, along with the commander's guards, now formed a protective circle to keep the people at bay.

At last, the crowd thinned, and the people lined up in a more orderly fashion along the sides of the street as they paraded their way toward the castle. Dart was shocked to see that most of the houses were damaged even this far into the city. However, when they finally arrived at the castle, Dart saw that it seemed untouched; Albert's knights had done their job well. Indels Castle towered up stately as ever, its fine, polished stones unmarked.

 _Lavitz would be happy_ , thought Dart dismally.

In the castle courtyard, several knights, these wearing the forest green that marked captains, awaited the king in a sophisticated line, all with huge grins on their faces. Two lines of servants stood on either side of the envoy as they rode forward until the king finally dismounted and hugged each of the captains in turn.

"My friends!" he exclaimed, the others dismounting while servants came to take their horses away to the stables. Dart let Luna go reluctantly, feeling almost as if the last bit of Lavitz he had with him were walking away. He glanced over to the lance still hanging from Albert's back and swallowed.

"It is so good to be back!" continued Albert, dramatically throwing out his arms in greeting as he raised his voice to address everyone in the courtyard. "Serdio has been through a difficult time, but we are now entering a brighter future, promising a long and lasting peace!" Cheers echoed off the walls of the courtyard. "Let us come together as brothers and sisters and rebuild!" Albert thrust his fist into the air as the crowd erupted once more.

Dart glanced up, and far above him, he could just make out the balcony leading out of the throne room. For a moment, he couldn't quite tear his eyes from it. _I love this country enough to sacrifice myself_ , Lavitz had said. Had he known then? Had he known that he would have to make that sacrifice?

Soft knuckles brushed his hand, and he turned suddenly to Shana, who was eyeing him with concern. Pulling his hand back from hers, he gave the slightest shake of his head before forcing his attention back to Albert, who was still calling out victorious announcements. But Dart's mind wandered. He wasn't sure how long he could stay in this city without Lavitz. It was as if something was eating away at his soul, and soon he would be completely hollow, only an empty shell.

Finally, Albert charged forward into the castle, up several staircases, and into the throne room. Any soldiers or guards who hadn't seen him outside found him on the way, and somehow the king managed to shake every one of their hands and call them each by name. If Dart hadn't been fighting so much with himself, he may have been impressed.

As they came into the throne room, yet another host of people awaited them, among them Minister Noish, who stood beaming next to the throne. Dart recognized him as the man who'd given them information on the Black Monster, and Albert hugged him tightly before turning to address the people once again.

It was strange seeing Albert in his natural environment after so many days of traveling with him. Within mere minutes, it was clear that this was where he truly excelled; stately words came to him naturally, and he held himself with such poise and dignity that Dart's back hurt just watching him. But more than this, Dart was struck by the sheer _kindness_ of the king as he talked with these advisors. Despite having been through an ordeal himself, he stayed focused on the difficulties of his people and the state of the city. His first thought was not a bed and a bath, like Dart's, but rather how to help those around him. As much as Dart hated to admit it, it was obvious that Albert was born to be a benevolent king.

Eventually, enough attention was put on the Great Commander from Kazas and the rest of the party that Albert took several minutes to introduce them all. Dart was slightly startled when the king declared them as the "dragoons that saved the nation," but managed to school his features back to attention after a quick glance to Haschel told him just to go with it. Dart, Haschel, Shana, and Rose were greeted with cheers and applause that Dart didn't feel they actually deserved.

The tension between Dart's shoulders had his entire body crying for relief, and he struggled to relax amidst the bustle and attention as captain after captain and advisor after advisor came forward to shake his hand and thank him for all he'd done for the country. Although he did his best to appear happy and grateful, more than one concerned eye told him that he'd failed. However, he ignored the worried looks from his companions and turned respectfully back to the king as the room quieted down, secretly hoping for a prompt reprieve.

Albert's keen eyes scanned over the group in a brief moment, eyes lingering on Dart, before calling a servant from the corner of the room. A pretty girl only a few years older than Dart stepped forward and curtsied, her eyes flitting over to meet his for a moment as her cheeks flushed. Then focusing on Albert, she awaited his orders.

"Our honored guests are weary from their travels," he announced. "Please show each of them to a room in the castle, and ensure that each is as comfortable as possible. We owe these individuals a great deal, and they are our honored guests. Grant them whatever they wish."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the woman said, curtsying. "And may I add, it is very good to have you back, sir."

Albert smiled. "Thank you, Angela. It is very good to be back."

She turned to the ragtag group of travelers and indicated that they follow her as she turned and charged out of the hallway, gesturing to several other servants who fell in line with her on the way. They whispered furiously, no doubt about what to do for each of them, Dart and the others following mindlessly down the halls. Dart was impressed with the warmth that radiated from the very walls as they marched past decorative tapestries, many of them depicting great historical moments or the ancient kings of Serdio. One especially caught his eye: two armies perpetually at war, one side showing people floating in the sky, raining down dark magic, and the other countless dragons led by seven colored warriors with wings.

Having no time to stop and admire the scene, Dart continued past it, though not without making a mental note of its location for future study.

They came upon another corridor, and the servant named Angela swept down to the right, continuing on furiously until she stopped abruptly and spun to face them. She announced each of the five doors on the right side of the hallway as their rooms and directed the other servants she had gathered to take each person to their rooms. One by one, Dart watched them file away, Shana throwing him one more small smile as she walked away, until he and Angela were all that remained.

"Right this way, sir," she said, averting her eyes and moving toward the last door in the hallway.

"You can just call me Dart," he mumbled awkwardly. Somehow, it felt wrong to be addressed the same as Lavitz.

Stopping before his door, she glanced back and said with a small smile, "Of course, Mr. Dart."

He shook his head as she pushed the heavy oak door into the room.

And with that, Dart was alone for the first time since the morning of the final match in Lohan. He glanced around him, listening to the silence press in on him. He took a couple tentative steps forward, his boots thudding loudly on the stone floor.

The room was small and simple, at least for being in a castle, but it was cozy enough. A sizeable window on the far side of the room bathed him in light, and he could see the northeast edge of the city from his vantage point. Edging toward the window, he scanned over the buildings, following the roads as well as his memory would allow, until he managed to spot the great mansion that was the Slambert home. There on the roof, he was just able to spot the dark speck of the library window. At that moment, his gut twisted so hard that he thought he might collapse, and he stumbled onto the bed, trying to catch his breath.

 _This is impossible_ , he thought. He couldn't stay here. He simply couldn't.

Quickly, he jumped up and slammed the curtains shut, abruptly cutting out the light, forcing his eyes to adjust to the relative darkness. He summoned a small flame in his hand and glanced around for a lamp or candle. Spotting an oil lamp on the bedside table, he lit it with the flick of his wrist and fell back onto the bed, rubbing his face with shaky hands.

"This isn't fair," he said breathlessly to the empty room. "He wasn't supposed to die. It was supposed to be Albert, or even me, but not..." He drew a shaky breath, felt the tears start to push their way through his eyelids. "Not Lavitz."

Just then a knock sounded on his door, and he jumped, wiping his eyes quickly before rushing to open it. He hoped that it would be Shana, or even Rose, but instead it was only the servant named Angela.

"So sorry to interrupt, sir," she said sweetly. "But His Majesty King Albert has requested your presence at dinner tonight."

"What time?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Okay. Thanks," he muttered, closing the door a little too promptly.

 _Shana can yell at me later_ , he thought cynically before flopping once more onto the bed, eyes fixating on the ceiling, mind forcibly blank.

Some hours later, he stirred. He'd sat in complete stillness and silence until this moment, all thoughts and feelings forced away from him. Something about the pain that struggled for release was all too familiar to him, and he searched for ways to suppress it deeply enough that it would never find its way out. Finally, he realized that it would not happen in the castle; Lavitz had spent so much of his life in this building. Still fully clothed and armored, Dart pushed himself off the bed and toward the door, swinging it open and stepping into the hall. He looked in either direction, but saw no movement. He heard nothing. Unsure of where he wanted to go, he turned and started walking.

He'd only gotten three doors down when he heard a noise coming from the door to his left. He paused, trying to make out the sound, before silently stepping closer and pressing his ear to the boards. Faintly, from the room inside, he could hear sobs – Shana's sobs.

It felt like his heart dropped into his stomach as he realized what was happening. A voice in the back of his mind screamed forcefully that he should enter and comfort her, but anxiety of his own grief swallowed that voice, pushing him past the door and farther down the hall. He knew that he was making the wrong decision, and yet his footsteps carried him away, step after step putting more distance between them. Wherever he went, he just wanted it to be far from here.

As he meandered, he eventually found himself somewhere slightly familiar and followed a faint memory until he found himself in the sunlight of the courtyard. Several servants scuttled around, tending to the plants, but Dart walked straight past them, over the drawbridge, and into the city. Glancing up at the sun, he guessed he had about two hours until sundown – three if he was lucky.

 _If I come back at dusk, I can still make it to dinner_ , he mused before scoffing at himself. Dinner with a king and his prim and proper advisors was the last thing Dart wanted right now.

He shook his head and charged forward, delving into the city and following the main road until he found himself at the city gate. With an awkward nod to the guard there, he followed the road up the hill and abruptly turned left, plunging into the forest.

At first, he walked with purposed steps, but after half an hour or so, he relaxed into a quiet meander. He wasn't sure what he was here to find. He only hoped that the woods would quiet his mind.

For a time, it worked. Being back alone and among the trees took him back to his times in the east, hunting down cold leads about ferocious monsters only to find a dark-colored wolf or empty cave. Old ghost stories about anything reminiscent of a "black monster" had frustrated him time and time again for five years, until he had effectively given up on his quest. He'd come home, back to Seles, hoping that the reprieve would give him some incentive to begin his quest anew and hunt down the beast that had taken his family from him. He shook his head. What a journey his new quest had become, he considered dismally. It had led to nothing but more pain.

The grief pressed against his mind once more, but he fought back. Abruptly, he plopped to the ground and held his head in his hands. For several moments, he warred with himself until he heard a sizzling sound near him, and he jerked his head up in alarm. All about him, charred, black foliage sizzled in the intense heat that he now realized had emanated from him, and he jumped to his feet and stumbled several feet away, eyes wide as he stared at the burned circle before him.

How could he be so careless? Lavitz would never have done this.

 _Lavitz_...

Could Dart ever hope to be even half the man Lavitz was? He used to think it was possible.

With a cry of anger, Dart lunged at a tree next to him, meeting it with a flaming fist. Pain shot through his hand and up his arm at the impact, and he drew back his bloodied knuckles with a hiss. Still, he found some amount of satisfaction at the black, smoldering scar he'd left behind in the bark. Stepping back, he shook his right hand to dispel the pain, flicking drops of blood onto the forest floor, before holding his palm before him and summoning an intense flame. It sat in his hand, radiating enough heat that Dart could see the air distorted above it.

 _No one here to yell at me now_ , he thought smugly as he made the flame hotter and hotter. Now, at last, he could test his limits. With no one else around to worry about, he could finally let loose.

For several moments, he stood there, the fire getting ever warmer, until the tree branches above him started to sizzle. When at last he was satisfied, he set the flame before him, hovering, growing until it was an all-consuming ball of fire. Focusing on it, he expanded it in all directions, feeling the power flow from his dragoon spirit, lending to him its insanity. Soon, the magic had grown to be taller than he was, pressing the limits of what he was able to control. But then all at once, he lost his hold on it.

With a deafening _boom_ , the sphere exploded, lifting Dart off his feet and throwing him backward. Heat washed over his face, arms, and neck as he felt air rush past him. A short second later, pain arced through his head and upper back as he slammed into a tree. As he made contact with the tough bark, stars danced before his eyes, and his vision dimmed. For a moment, he was unable to process his surroundings. But then his vision returned, his breathing heavy as he beheld the scene before him.

At least thirty feet from him lay the epicenter of the explosion. Several trees, including three that Dart guessed were at least a century old, had been destroyed, splinters of wood all about him, nothing but ragged and blackened stumps in their places. All the green in a twenty-foot radius had been instantly turned to cinders, and much of the foliage had been vaporized. At the edges, several trees and bushes were being consumed by flames.

He stood, panting, and winced at the ache in the back of his head. Glancing down, he saw multiple and sizable splinters piercing his arms and legs, and felt several small ones in his face. Rather than trying to pull them all out, he did his best to focus his heat until one by one, they burned away, their ash floating into the breeze.

He took several tentative steps forward, unfazed by the intense heat still radiating from this spot. Was this what he was capable of? He held up his right hand, ignoring the multiple lines of blood running down his hand and arms. Was this the strength that lay within him?

Multiple times, he'd experienced the power of a dragoon, but this was something entirely different. In his dragoon form, his power was focused, precise. This power was impulsive and flailing. Raging. Intriguing.

Dart suddenly became aware of the smoke lifting into the sky from the leaves burning around him, and he focused and pushed his mind out until he could feel them. Taking hold of them, he tugged until they swirled toward him, leaving behind the smoldering leaves and wood until they sat before him, waiting for his orders.

He watched them burn for a long moment, eyes becoming lost in the tempest of heat. Perhaps if he'd known about these reserves of power… the scene atop Hellena Prison might have ended differently.

At the sharp emotion that accompanied this thought, Dart furrowed his brow and shot his arm into the air, pushing the flames above him until they crackled and sizzled and finally exploded thirty feet high.

His hands fell to his sides as he watched the last of the flame disappear. Thoughts of Lavitz pushed at him once again, and he clenched his fists, ignoring the pain in his knuckles before summoning more fire. He stared in fury at the sky as he realized how to avoid the pain. Flames wreathed about his fist, growing in intensity as he prepared to spread them.

If this was how it had to be, then so be it.

* * *

 **Author Note:** It's so good to be back, my friends. I'm really hoping that I can get somewhat regular with postings for the next few months. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Dart is having a rough time of it, but I'm building to something good, I promise! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	49. The Hidden Depths

The king's eyes gazed lazily out the window, watching the afternoon sunlight bathe the distant city in orange. After several days of traveling and speech-making and the other harrowing events of the past several weeks, his body felt drained of energy. He thought it strange, given the increased stamina lent to him by his dragoon spirit, even now tucked safely away in a hidden pocket. Absentmindedly, he pushed his thoughts toward it until he could feel the swell of rushing wind lying in wait within the emerald gem. He could feel its power flowing through him, still though he was, and untroubled by conflict. It lent him strength. And yet…

"Your Majesty," someone whispered into his ear.

"Hm?" All at once, Albert came to himself, glancing around at the captains and advisors surrounding him. Embarrassment mounted in his flushed cheeks as he righted himself and nodded.

"I apologize, gentlemen," he said hurriedly. "I appear to have lost my focus for a moment."

He glanced to Noish at his left, who seemed unconcerned with his lapse in attention. Albert, however, was ashamed. The last time he had let his mind wander during a meeting was perhaps two decades ago.

"Please, do not apologize, sir," said one of the captains. "I was only explaining the state of the Seventh Knighthood. We took several losses during the attack on the city, but—"

"Forgive me, sir," interrupted another captain. Albert turned to see Kaiser step forward. "The king is tired from his long journey. Perhaps we should table such discussions until a later date."

"No, please," said the king. "I am doing well. I would very much like to know how the country has been faring the past several weeks. Let us continue."

A hand touched his shoulder, and he jumped slightly. He hoped that no one noticed.

"Your Majesty," eased Noish. "If I may, I believe that Sir Kaiser is right. I believe that it would be in your best interest, and the country's, for you to take the rest of the day to get some rest. Perhaps tomorrow as well."

"I assure you—"

"And I insist."

The king met Noish's gaze and found his advisor's characteristic sincerity and kindness. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate and turned back to the captains.

"Very well, men," he said. "My finest of warriors, we will meet in two days' time to discuss the intricacies of what transpired in my absence and what steps we must take from here. Please forgive me as I recuse myself."

Standing, Albert nodded and smiled to each of them before announcing the end to the meeting and heading down the hall. He was not surprised to hear Noish's light footsteps follow behind him, contrasting his own heavy footfalls. His leather boots were now well-worn and had been encasing his feet for over a day without reprieve. Although he kept it to himself, every step had been a pain as he had marched around the castle today. The pain was only greater now as he pushed down the hall, ignoring his surroundings, running on instinctual memory until he found himself at his bedroom door. Swiftly, he swept it open and stepped inside, taking just a moment to appreciate the furnishings.

The room was exactly as he remembered. His desk, bed, and bookshelves were in the same places. The papers on his desk were still piled in the same organized stacks. It looked as if he had never left. And yet, it felt as if he had been gone a lifetime.

Acutely aware of the minister's presence behind him, Albert continued into the room, making his way straight to the window and pulling open the curtains. He had come to appreciate the outdoors as he never had before, having lived in them for so long on his journey. Something about the night sounds had become a comfort to him. He smiled as he unlatched the window and pushed outward, exposing the beautiful city of Bale. And beyond it, he could see the mountains and just make out the forests and plains beyond. How was it that he missed them so? Was he not home?

"Your Majesty," began Noish, who stood patiently at the door. "May I enter for a moment?"

"Of course," replied Albert as he shrugged off his travel-worn cloak and tossed it over his desk chair. "How may I help you, my good friend?" His longing to remove his boots, belt, and dirty clothing intensified as he inched closer to comfort, but he resisted the temptation.

"Your Majesty." Noish tilted his head slightly as he slowly shut the door. "Forgive me. I have served faithfully as your advisor for twenty years, and another eight for your father before that. For twenty-eight years I have filled this role, and never another. But now I am afraid I must abandon my post for a brief moment."

Leaning on the back of the chair and trying to ignore his strong desire to sit in it, Albert furrowed his brow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I must speak as your friend," the old man replied simply.

"Noish, you have been fulfilling that role for as long as I can remember," laughed Albert.

"No, my king. I have only ever acted upon your initiative. I must now take initiative of my own and speak to you of a matter without your prompting."

Albert gestured invitingly. "Then speak, friend."

"How are you?"

The king almost laughed at the simple question as he responded, "I am quite exhausted, now that I think of it. I think I may just lie down—"

"No, sir, I apologize. Allow me to speak more directly." Noish took several slow steps into the room. "The captains, along with many in the castle, have been whispering amongst themselves since your return earlier today. You bring to us, not just yourself, but also the heroic dragoon who saved Hoax, not to mention several other powerful warriors who you say have done us many services. And yet, we cannot help but notice a profound absence."

Sighing, Albert surrendered and sat down in the chair, leaning forward on his knees. He glanced over to the lance now resting against his wall, deposited there earlier that day. Of course the vacuum of Lavitz had not gone unnoticed.

"We had heard nothing of your fate after your capture until very recently. We all had great fears and doubts in our minds of whether we would ever see you again, to the point that many of us discussed the potential step of surrendering to Sandora. With no knowledge of whether our king lived, it seemed that it might be the right solution to spare the most lives. And then we heard the news that not only had you somehow survived, but you had broken out of Hellena Prison, traveled to the enemy capital, and overcome the emperor himself. And that was all the information we had. We were overjoyed to see you back with us, sir. But… it appears that your return brings with it some grief. Am I correct in assuming this?"

There was a long pause as Albert tried to compile the correct phrases. Eventually, all he said was, "Yes."

The silence persisted for another moment until the king continued.

"I was taken directly to Hellena Prison. By carriage. As fate would have it, we managed to catch up to one of the two scouts along the road, somewhere between Hoax and Lohan. I believe that Garet was killed near Bale, but Isaac had continued. He attacked the guards transporting me in an effort to free me that went drastically wrong. I presume that it was at this encounter that he was injured. Later that night, he arrived in Lohan, found Sir Lavitz, and conveyed our message. Shortly after, he died of his wounds."

The king paused once again as he fostered the courage to continue. Until this moment, he was not aware of the effect his return to Bale seemed to be having. He had known that coming back to the castle would resurface memories, but as of yet, none had come. At least… no clear memories.

"Instead of coming back to aid his city, Lavitz – along with Dart, Shana, Rose, and Haschel – set out from Lohan to rescue me from Hellena Prison. For those few days that I was there, I was beaten and starved, barely given enough water to survive. I was exposed to the harsh elements atop the prison. At one point, Fruegel stabbed my leg. It would have gotten severely infected had not Shana healed it later. But she did. She did because they came for me. And at the top of that prison…" Albert sighed and closed his eyes. The image flashed across his mind once again. "Lavitz gave his life to protect me."

"Your Majesty…" said Noish, shaking his head in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"I am sorry that I did not write a letter," Albert said quickly. "I should have, and I meant to on multiple occasions, but I could never bring myself to do so. Somehow, I was afraid that it would make it more real. With the mission of killing Doel, and then putting things to rights in Kazas, and then traveling back, I have had too little time to process what happened. And now, back in Bale, it affronts me. I know that my companions feel the same, especially Dart."

"Respectfully, sir, it is not Dart that I am concerned about. My loyalties lie with you."

Albert smiled weakly. "Of course," he said.

"Do you wish to discuss it any further?"

"I think… I need more time first."

Noish nodded. "When you need to speak with someone about all this, I will always have an open ear for you."

Standing, the king extended his hand. "Thank you," he said solemnly.

"Always, my friend," replied the minister as he shook Albert's hand.

As Noish pulled back his hand and turned toward the door, Albert felt something heavy weighing on his heart. He searched himself for the source as Noish's hand touched the handle.

"Noish," he said suddenly.

He turned slowly. "Sir?"

"There is something else."

"Of course, sir. What is it?"

Hanging his head, Albert replayed a scene in his mind – Doel before him seething in his rage, lust for power dripping from his lips. Taking a deep breath, Albert spoke, surprised to find his voice the tiniest bit shaky.

"Doel… killed my father."

Taking a step forward, Noish whispered, "My king… I am so sorry."

Almost ignoring the minister, Albert spoke again. "All these years, all this time that I denied it. I thought that I had properly mourned him. I thought that was in my past. I'll never forget the pain of his passing, or that dull ache that still mounts in my heart today when I think of him. But I thought… that I was okay. But I think that, for the past twenty years, I have been holding onto a secret and quiet rage. A rage directed toward my uncle. I denied myself the luxury of embracing it. I put it off, hidden in the back of my mind, until I was faced with him. I met my uncle and he confirmed what I'd known since – since I was a child."

The king stopped. His voice had cracked, an uncomfortable feeling for him. He had not wept for his father in almost fourteen years. He had not shed more than a few tears in even longer. Too many people had relied on him each day for emotions to break him. Even after Lavitz's passing, he had only wiped his eyes twice. And the last time he had used contractions, excepting their escapade into the Black Castle, was the day his father died.

What was this grief? What right did it have to barge in on him, strength renewed, after all this time? His country and people needed him now more than ever, and here was his pain to strip away his efficacy. Here was his pain – he now realized – the source of his exhaustion.

"He was killed in his own home," said Albert quietly. "My uncle, his own blood, murdered him."

"Albert," whispered Noish.

Slowly, the king lifted his head. Noish had never spoken to him in this fashion before, with no title of respect. And now, this great advisor of morals, who had carried him through so many difficult and treacherous times, who had stayed by his side through war and peace – this rock upon which he had stood for twenty years – now cried before him.

As tears fell from Noish's aged eyes, Albert found that he could hold his in no longer. He stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around the old man's shoulders, as they both quietly wept. Until this moment, Albert in his selfishness had all but forgotten that Noish had known his father as well. They had served the country together for nearly a decade before King Carlo had died. Albert knew his own rage against Lloyd at Lavitz's death; how it must feel for Noish to learn about Carlo's twenty years later!

For several minutes, the two commiserated in their ancient anguish until slowly they pulled apart, still sniffing, and took seats facing each other.

"I am sorry," said Albert, "that I did not discover the truth sooner."

"No, sir," replied Noish. "Do not apologize for any of this. None of it was your doing. To have found the truth at all is a miracle. I should thank you for doing so. I had suspected Doel for many years, but I believe I thought as you did: that it could not be true. As you know, your uncle was kind and beloved by the people."

"Yes, that he was."

"I mourn his death as well. Though Doel was corrupted by evil toward the end of his life, he served Serdio well before the secession. He would have made a good king."

"…Better than my father?"

The minister seemed almost affronted at the question as he said, "No, of course not. Doel had charisma, but your father had wisdom and kindness, two traits that he passed onto you." The king smiled and looked down. "He knew how to lead a people. He made mistakes, of course. We all do from time to time. But we could not have asked for a better king."

Still grinning, Albert said, "I hope to one day be like him."

"Oh, but you are!" exclaimed Noish. "My king, you are wise beyond your years, and rule with a kindness that all can see. It is not just those in this castle who appreciate you, but everyone beyond the walls as well. You have captivated the hearts of all of Basil. And it is not through some façade like so many kings in the past. It is through a genuine expression of who you are."

"Noish…" The king started to protest, but thought better of it. "Thank you, my friend. You—"

At that moment, he was interrupted by a distant _boom_. Both heads snapped to the window, and they rushed over, fear of something terrible flashing through Albert's mind. Perhaps there had been an accident in the city. But as his eyes scanned over the houses, he saw nothing. The city rested peacefully, except for some muted chatter drifting up from the courtyard below. Albert's eyes lifted to the distance until he saw the faintest wisp of smoke rising over the low foot of the nearest mountain.

"What was that?" asked Noish.

"Do you see that?" Albert pointed toward the smoke.

"Yes, but— My lord?"

Albert's hand had flown to his chest, where his heart beat wildly. For the briefest of moments, he had been almost entirely overcome by grief and anger. But the emotions were distant and unfamiliar. Without thinking, he reached into his pocket and extracted the dragoon spirit, holding it tightly in his hand as he eyed the familiar emerald glow.

 _What are you trying to tell me?_ he asked the gem.

As if in response, he felt a wave of heat wash over him, and suddenly he realized.

"I am sorry," he said hurriedly, as if it would dispel the look of confusion on Noish's face. "I must go check on something. Forgive me."

Anxiety took hold of Albert's gut, twisting it into an uncomfortable knot as he rushed down the hall, ignoring the pain in his soles, abandoning the worry of Noish behind him as he made his way to the guest wing. After too long a walk, he turned a corner to see Haschel and Shana speaking in the hall.

Without preamble, he called, "Where is Dart?"

"Albert!" exclaimed Shana, who walked toward him quickly. Her face was wrought with worry as tears welled in her eyes. "We don't know. We've been knocking on his door, but I don't think he's in there."

"Which room is his?" asked the king. When Shana pointed, Albert pushed past them and banged on the door furiously. After a moment of silence, he wrenched the door open and stepped inside.

The room was almost untouched, but the curtains were closed, and the bedsheets seemed slightly rumpled on one side.

"Where is he?" Albert muttered under his breath.

"Did you hear that explosion?" asked Haschel from behind him.

Albert nodded as his mind raced with possibilities.

"And then after that…" said Shana.

"Yeah, Shana and I both felt something from our dragoon spirits."

"Grief and wrath," stated Albert.

"And fire," came Shana's trembling voice.

Albert turned and marched out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Rose!" he called out. There was no response. "Where is Rose?" he asked the others.

"I think she's still in her room," said Haschel, nodding to one of the doors.

Again, the king approached and knocked ferociously, but this time there was a response. A mere moment later, the door swung into the room, revealing a mildly irritated Rose, surprisingly out of her armor. Albert noted the pouch hanging from her belt, undoubtedly containing her dragoon spirit. Suddenly he realized that she must be able to remove it from her armor, and almost immediately began trying to understand how such a contraption would work. But that was not why he was here. He shook his head to focus before speaking.

"Can dragoon spirits communicate with each other?" he asked.

"You want to know what all that was with the explosion." Rose's response was more of a statement than a question. When Albert nodded, she opened her door a little wider, inviting them in as she turned away and walked toward her window. "The short answer is yes, they can," she said as they filed into her room. "Especially if someone holding a dragoon spirit is in immediate danger."

"What?" squeaked Shana.

"Relax, he's not dead," said Rose harshly. Albert gave her a stern look. She ignored it. "Dart is having a rough time being back in Bale. He misses Lavitz. But he's not dealing with it like he should. I would guess that he's taking it all out in fire form in the forest, and something got a little too hot for him to handle. He might have hurt himself a little bit, but I'm sure he's just fine. He'll be back tonight, I'm sure."

"So what was that feeling, then?" pressed Haschel. "Some kind of distress signal? Why go off if he's fine?"

"In a way, yes. And in a way, he's not fine."

Fighting to let reason overcome his frantic emotions, Albert turned and walked up to the vanity, fingering a brush as Rose continued talking. He was frustrated with himself for losing his sense of poise and fought to regain it. He was a king, after all. He made a mental note to apologize to Noish later.

"Dart needs help," Rose went on. "Enough that he's likely becoming a bit self-destructive. His dragoon spirit was warning us of that."

"What can we do to help him?" asked Shana. She had managed to recover a smooth tone, though her fidgeting fingers did not escape Albert's notice.

"That's up to Dart," said Rose simply.

"She's right," inserted Haschel as he put a hand on Shana's shoulder. "We can't really do anything unless he lets us. And in his state… he might not for a long time."

"We can't just do nothing," insisted Shana.

"Shana," said Albert, setting down the brush and facing her. "Sometimes we must yield people to their own demons so that they will learn to turn to others. Dart simply needs to—"

"You can't all be thinking that we should just turn a blind eye!" she cried. "Rose said it herself: he's become self-destructive. I can't just stand by and let him kill himself!" And with that, she stood and all but sprinted out of the room, slamming a nearby door a moment later.

The room was silent for a moment, and Albert sighed as he slumped onto the bed. Rose continued to gaze out the window, and Haschel glanced back and forth between them, clearly preparing to speak.

"That went great, guys," he finally said. "Truly stellar management of the situation. Are we going to try to fix it?"

Sighing in defeat, Albert put his head in his hands and leaned forward on his elbows. He was unsure how he felt. Too many things had happened too quickly for him to keep up with his own emotions. The feeling was eerily reminiscent to how he had been coping the past several weeks. He certainly felt better and lighter having spoken to Minister Noish, but so much of that process felt incomplete. He needed time alone to properly sift through everything.

"That's it?" challenged Haschel. "No defense?" Bleakly, Albert turned his head up to look at him. Then in a mocking voice, Haschel said, "Oh no, Haschel, I doth declare that I made the correct decision, as I do in all matters pertaining to humans and laws and… government… and things. I do not dare make mistakes because then someone might laugh at me. Whatever shall I do—"

"That is quite enough," warned Albert sternly.

"Finally got a response," breathed Haschel. "Listen, I know I contributed to Shana's outburst, but at least I didn't tell her that Dart has 'demons.'"

With a sigh, Albert composed himself and said, "I realize that I do not always say the right thing, but I sincerely believe that Dart will not listen to us or let us help him during this time. He must come to the realization that he _needs_ help before he will ask for it."

"I agree," Rose said lazily.

"He might not accept help," began Haschel. "But I think Shana's right. It doesn't mean we shouldn't try. What kind of friends would we be if we just _let_ Dart kill himself?"

"I must apologize for our irrational behavior," said Albert, standing suddenly. "This is a difficult time for Dart, Shana, and me. In no way do I mean to say that your grief – or Rose's – is any lesser than ours, but this place is attached to our memories of Lavitz." Upon hearing the name, the mood in the room changed. Haschel dropped his gaze, and Rose shifted between her feet at the window. "Being here is not easy for us. This city was his life and his love. Please be patient as we work through these emotions."

"Then do the same for Dart. Be there for him. And for Shana, for that matter."

The king was not entirely prepared for the shame that swept over him, but he did not get a chance to react as Haschel turned and said, "And Rose, it couldn't hurt for you to be a little less… you. Be there for a friend who's hurting. I'll see you both later." And with that he walked out the door.

Mere moments later, Albert realized with painful acuity that he and Rose had not spent a lot of time together before now. He glanced over at her, only to find her in the same position as before, gazing out the window as if he were not there. Shifting between his feet, he struggled to decide whether he should stay or simply leave, but eventually he found himself speaking.

"Perhaps he is right about Dart."

Rose gave no response.

"Perhaps we should… try to help him. Even if he will not receive it."

Nothing.

After another moment, he tried once more.

"I know that you did not know Lavitz in this city," he said cautiously. Her response was as he had predicted: stiff and almost imperceptible. "But I also know that you knew him. No doubt you were a good friend to him, as I am sure he was to you." Once more, he paused in case she wished to answer, but no reply came. He continued. "We are all grieving. And it is okay for you to do the same. Should you need to speak to anyone, I know that each of us would be more than willing to lend you an ear."

After waiting a few seconds longer with no response, he surrendered to her steely will and turned to leave. Just as he reached the doorway, however, she spoke, freezing him in his tracks.

"You remind me of someone," she said.

"And who is that?"

"Someone I used to know. He was clever, like you. And he had this innate pursuit of knowledge. Finding new information was like this thrilling hunt to him. And like you, he would talk for hours about the things he loved, but they were almost always things no one else wanted to hear about. He was one of the most passionate men I've ever met, but only about knowledge. He was utterly clueless when it came to normal human emotion. Always absorbed into his books and scrolls, forgetting there even was an outside world sometimes." She whirled to face him, something fierce hidden behind her eyes. "Do you know what happened to him?" she demanded.

Albert dared not reply. Receiving Rose's wrath was not a thing he thought comfortable, and he decided to try to weather the storm through silence.

"He died, Albert," she said. "A lot of people died. You know why? Because everyone dies. We can't afford to let ourselves sit around and wallow in grief. If we took time to mourn every person that we know who is going to die, we would never move again. I can't sit in that pain."

As Albert listened, his brow grew increasingly furrowed. Rose's sadness was apparent and raging. She still mourned the loss of her friends, and most likely the loss of Lavitz as well. No doubt this most recent loss was bringing out emotions long since hidden. He felt a strange kinship with her in this moment, having just discovered his own lingering pain at his father's murder while he still tried to cope with Lavitz's absence. Rose held up a tough exterior, but inside, it appeared that she was as human as everyone else.

Suddenly Rose turned back to the window, clearly expecting him to leave. But instead he took two tentative steps toward her.

"I cannot begin to understand what all you have gone through," he began slowly. "And I do not pretend to. But I do know this… Sitting in the pain of loss is not the same as grieving. Grieving is a process that leads to growth. It leads to healing. What you describe only leads to bitterness and anger." He paused. "I know that you have been alone a long time, Rose. But please understand that that is no longer the case. You have friends again. You should not push them away. They – we – can help you through this process. But it is as you say of Dart; you cannot receive help if you do not choose to."

Once again, he was met with silence. He turned for a second time, but had not even made it one step when she spoke once more.

"You're kinder than he was."

Albert smiled. "Thank you," he said. And with that he left.

* * *

It was not until several hours later that Albert was met with calm. After the incident with the strange explosion, the king had hurried back to Noish and then to the other captains to explain that there was nothing to worry about and nothing to be done. The entire time, he had been uncomfortably conscious of his filthy and worn tunic and trousers, no longer hidden beneath his long, filthy and worn cloak. He thought himself foolish for having set it aside and then neglecting to retrieve it before this event, but the men were gracious and said nothing of his lackluster appearance, and instead did their best to heed his words and minimize their frantic whisperings about a possible incoming army. It took more effort than he would have liked to quell the fear of such an event. The war had left more than one kind of scar on his people.

By the time he had finished with the captains and advisors, it was nearing time for dinner. There was little time to rest – only enough to prepare. But still, he wished to take full advantage. He had spent long enough in these grisly vestments; it was now time to adorn something suited to his office.

After arriving in his room, he immediately stepped up to the wardrobe, opened it, and pulled out what he sought: a clean, tightly-woven brown shirt with golden embroidery across the chest, and trousers to match. He was excited to be so clothed after so long in the wilderness.

And yet, after tugging off his boots, he did not change immediately, but sat for a moment, stretching his toes and wishing for his bed. More than once, he glanced over to it, and then to his bookshelf, strongly considering cancelling the dinner event in favor of his literature.

At long last, he shook his head and said to himself, "No. You cannot afford the luxuries of such simplicity right now. You are a king. 'A king must fulfill his word, even if it is against his own wishes,'" he quoted.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, remembering his father's words from many years ago. They had come out of his mouth before he had realized their origin, and he now found himself wishing for his father's counsel. So much of his life felt broken, both within him and without. He mourned Lavitz and his father, his inner being seethed with rage at their murders, and his country lay torn asunder by war. Somehow, he must find a way to stitch it together before leaving on a long journey that could last several months or more. Was he truly ready for such a venture? Could he be the king his people needed right now, even with the storm swirling within his own soul?

"It does not help that Dart is being so reckless," he thought aloud. "But Shana is right; we cannot simply leave him to his fate. We must intervene for him before the danger surmounts his will." His compounding frustrations escalated to a fearsome storm in his mind, and he paused, taking in deep breaths.

Presently, he began to imagine his father as he had been in Albert's youth. In his mind's eye, Albert saw the former king sitting in his favorite chair in his chambers. A soft smile lit up his face.

"I do not know if I can be who I need to be right now," Albert told his father. "I feel that too much is at stake. Should I fail in any way, it could have drastic or even catastrophic consequences for my people. How can I be a dragoon and a king?"

His father merely grinned in response. Opening his eyes, Albert chuckled and shook his head. "How foolish," he muttered. And yet… somehow he felt calmer. Emotions never ceased to be a strange and elusive force to him.

Standing abruptly, he cast off his traveler's clothing and pulled on his kingly vestments. Still barefoot, he stepped over toward the window, reaching up to tie his hair back as he did so. Despite the earlier confusion, the city lay peacefully before him. He could no longer make out any smoke in the distance, but some amount of worry persisted in troubling his heart. Perhaps he should make time to speak with Dart on a different day. Or perhaps he would come to dinner. It was not to be anything luxurious, but rather a meeting of mutual comfort for some close friends. Beyond the dragoons, the only people who had been invited were Noish and Kaiser. But, Albert now realized, Dart had not been made aware of these limited arrangements.

"He will not come."

The king sighed. His eyes scanned the city. Numerous people were out and about, scuttling around on their business, making the most of the last of the daylight hours. Scorch marks pocked the sides of buildings, entire pieces of the wall were still noticeably absent, and many a tree sported dead, ashy limbs. Such devastation had come to his city, and he wondered at how he would fare in the weeks to come. So many things needed to be accomplished before they could leave. Watching the city brought a feeling of helplessness and anxiety to Albert's heart. He was not even sure how many had died during the attack on the city. How was he to start rebuilding, as he had so passionately promised to do just a few hours ago?

His eyes wandered, finding scar after scar. With a jolt, he found the Slambert household on the far side of the city and drew in a slow breath. He dreaded the idea of announcing Lavitz's death to the people, so beloved he had been. But the worst of it would be having to tell his mother.

Turning from the window, Albert approached his tall mirror and inspected his appearance. Although his clothing had done its best to return him to former glory, his several weeks of travel were betrayed in his eyes, face, and hair. His hair was rough and unkempt, in desperate need of a thorough brushing; his skin was several shades darker thanks to his many hours in the sun; and dark circles ran beneath his eyes, evidence of his harrowing emotional journey. It was with a twinge of pride, however, that he noticed more toned muscle across his arms and chest; his shirt was a bit tighter than he remembered.

Still, frustration at his evident fatigue overcame him, and he grabbed a comb from his vanity, untying his hair and working it through the long strands. Gritting his teeth, he carefully picked out several tangles until the locks were acceptably smooth before tossing away the comb in exasperation and tying his hair into a tight bun. He rarely wore it like this, but the flaws were better hidden this way. With sudden realization, he regretted not having done something like this before his numerous meetings throughout the day.

With a quick glance to the clock sitting in the corner, he sighed and headed toward the door, hesitating as he placed his hand on the handle.

"Time to be a king," he muttered before tugging the door open.


	50. Ill News

The room was dark. Oppressively dark. She heard voices on her left, and she turned toward them, taking several fumbling steps forward.

"Dart?" she called, her voice echoing around her. "Lavitz?"

The outline of a door appeared before her, and as she approached, it swung open to reveal a short table with two chairs. In them sat Dart and Lavitz. They were laughing and talking as she stepped into the room, and they both turned to look at her.

"Shana!" grinned Lavitz, standing and embracing her. "We were hoping you would come."

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We're just talking about old times," he replied. "Remember that time you guys ate at my house? My mom thought we were together."

Shana laughed at the memory.

"It's a shame that's all gone now."

"What?" she asked, turning to him.

A gust blew by her, and she looked up to see Lloyd standing behind Lavitz, his silver hair glinting in a distant firelight. He grinned a sickening smile, eyeing her as he wrapped his arm around Lavitz's throat and pulled him backward. Shana tried to stand and fight, but her bow would not draw back. She reached for him, but her feet would not move. And then they were gone, disappearing into the darkness. She turned desperately to Dart, who stood motionless, watching the spot where they had disappeared.

"Dart!"

But he did not turn.

The firelight behind Shana grew brighter, and as she turned her head, the room was engulfed in flame. And still Dart stood unmoving. Tears welled in her eyes, cascading down her face as she cried out to him for help, the flames inching closer and closer.

She jolted awake. Her breathing was heavy, her face wet with tears. Glancing around her, she saw the softly lit room in Indels Castle, just as it had been earlier that evening. Casting a light toward the door, she saw that it was still locked. There was no sign of fire nearby. She was safe.

Rolling onto her right side, she watched the light pulse from her dragoon spirit on the bedside table. And yet her dream plagued her. Lloyd's face flitted across her mind, that horrid grin stealing away her comfort. Even so, she closed her eyes in an effort to return to her sleep, but that murderous expression returned time after time, eventually forcing her to sit up and search for distraction. If she could just think of something else long enough, perhaps she could forget the face.

Her room was laid out similar to Rose's, although her window was larger, large enough to have an accompanying window seat. Feeling grateful for the extra light, Shana pushed herself off her bed and strode toward the window, brightening up the room as she did so, and sat on the padded sill. Her room faced the north side of the city, most of her view taken up by mountains and small glimpses of the distant ocean. Still, she noticed few lights in the city and surmised that it must be past midnight. Glancing up, she saw that the moon was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, and she sighed.

For several long moments, she sat there, gazing out at the horizon and trying to rid her mind of evil thoughts. She went probing for other things to dwell on and started sifting through the previous day. It had been harrowing for the entire group, but especially for Dart. She hadn't even seen him since right after they'd arrived, and the distant explosion had done nothing to ease her mind. He had not shown up to dinner, either, and she was more than worried by the time she'd headed to bed for nothing more than fitful sleep.

Dinner had been lackluster at best anyway. Even with only six in attendance, the entire affair had felt awkward and forced, as if no one wanted to be there. Shana was certain that the others in her party had to have been as exhausted as she was. But Rose had been her usual quiet self, and Albert had been bright and talkative, clearly happy to be back in his home. Only Haschel had deviated from his usual demeanor, appearing dark and sullen instead of carefree and facetious. Still, Shana had done her best to appear warm and inviting, managing to carry on a long conversation with Kaiser about the Hero Competition in Lohan. Although it was not something that she had been eager to talk about, Kaiser had seemed quite intrigued and keen to learn more about their time after Hoax. However, it did not escape her notice that he'd avoided talking about Hellena Prison. For that, she was grateful.

Still, she'd been more than happy to leave the dining hall in favor of her chambers, although she had still been plagued with her worry of Dart. Even now, her mind dwelled on him. She hated that she was like this: so attached in spite of virtually no reciprocation of her emotions. Part of her wanted to just walk away, but how could she do that to him in such a time as this? Whether he admitted it or not, Dart needed his friends. And he needed her.

Suddenly feeling stifled in her room, she tugged on the latch in front of her and swung the window out. A rush of the nighttime breeze greeted her, and she breathed deeply of it.

Something inside her longed for freedom – to take flight on that breeze and go far away, away from her feelings for Dart and her memories of Lavitz. How long would it be before she was no longer plagued by them?

For some time, she stared glumly out the window, watching as the clouds drifted by overhead and the wind pushed out toward the ocean. She'd never seen the ocean before – except what lay outside Hellena Prison, and that was not a memory that brought her any amount of joy. Perhaps here, in the safety of Bale, she could experience it and find some peace in it.

Her limited tranquility was suddenly disturbed by distant voices from below. Snapping her head toward the noise, she could barely make out in the distance a form approaching the castle gates. Some words had been exchanged with the guard, and the person – who looked like a man – came limping into the courtyard. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who it must be.

Hurriedly, she moved over toward her door and waited. A minute passed by, and still nothing, and she began to wonder if she was crazy. Maybe it wasn't actually Dart, and he was asleep in his bed, safe and sound. But then again, maybe it was. Maybe Dart had come limping into the castle in the early morning hours. If that were true, then that would mean that he had hurt himself somehow. And that was exactly what she'd been afraid of.

How bad could it be? Dart was a dragoon, after all. Maybe he'd just cut himself on a tree branch. Or maybe he'd actually broken his leg and was too proud to say anything about it and it would never heal properly because he would refuse proper care. If he had hurt himself, would he let her heal him?

Negative possibilities continued to run through Shana's mind for the next four minutes as she waited impatiently at her door. Eventually, she started to tell herself that she had nothing to worry about and that Dart wasn't the one coming into the castle. But mere moments after a failed attempt to get her legs to carry herself back to her bed, she heard muffled footsteps coming down the hall.

Her breath caught as she listened. One of the steps was a little louder than the other, and the rhythm wasn't even. As if the person were limping. It really was Dart, she concluded. And he really had hurt himself.

Carefully, slowly, as quietly as she could manage, she lifted the latch on her door and cracked it open. A tiny sliver of torchlight drifted into her room as she placed her eye up to it and looked down the hallway.

There, with blood covering his arms and a stream of it dried on his left leg, was Dart, taking slow and painful steps across the stone floor. Shana gasped, and immediately covered her mouth, but it seemed that he had not heard her. As he came closer, she was able to make out several small pinpricks across his face and arms, several larger cuts, and a tear in his pant leg where he'd sliced himself deeply on something, clearly the cause of his limp.

 _Is this the result of the explosion?_ she wondered.

For a long few seconds, she tried to decide if she should step out and say anything to him. Worry and grief and anxiety were mixing within her and building in intensity, and she became wary of what she might say to him in this state. But she couldn't just say nothing.

Opening the door, she spoke softly.

"Dart."

He jumped slightly and turned to her before immediately averting his gaze and taking faster steps toward his door. Hands shaking slightly, she stepped into the hall, noting something fiery and dangerous in his eyes as she did so.

"Dart," she said more firmly. "Don't walk away from me."

Reaching his door, he stopped, but remained facing the other way.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he mumbled.

"No? You're just bloodied up for no reason then?"

"I wasn't attacked, if that's what you're wondering."

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care!" Her voice was rising dangerously. "Tell me what happened!"

He whirled, rage sparking in his eyes. "I said, I don't want to talk about it!"

Shana tried to breathe steadily as her heart beat erratically in her chest. "What was the explosion?" she asked.

Dart's fists clenched tightly at his sides as he glared at her, boring daggers into her heart.

"You know, not everything I do has to be disclosed to you," he muttered.

Trying desperately to ignore the great swell of emotion rising in her chest, she managed to say, "I know that. But you need to talk to someone. Even if it's not me. Just—" she reached out to touch his arm, which he jerked back, out of her reach. Cursing the tears beginning to fill her eyes, she said, "Let us help you."

"I don't want anyone's help!" he said loudly.

"Then just let me heal you."

He sighed heavily. "Gods, Shana, why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Try to fix me. Look at me like I'm some poor wounded animal or something. You can't fix everything, you know."

Despite all her efforts, a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, and she hurriedly wiped it away. "I just—"

"Stop. Just… stop." He waved his hand and turned away toward his door.

Some combination of rage and sadness spiked in her heart, and she shouted at him, "I just want to help you! I…" She began to cry, tears coming anew, and she fought to say her next words. "I need… We need each other right now. Please…"

Pausing, Dart stood before his door once again. For a moment, Shana thought he might turn to her. Perhaps he would embrace her and help her. But instead he mumbled, "I need some sleep," before opening his door and slamming it behind him.

She jumped at the loud noise and fell back against the cold wall before slumping to the ground. And there, she lost herself in her sorrow, sobbing and wishing for the power to help him, to do anything for him. Surely Albert couldn't be right. Surely they couldn't just let him do this to himself.

A moment later, another door opened, and Shana barely registered Haschel approaching and coming to sit next to her. Continuing to weep, she leaned against him as he put an arm around her shoulders, saying nothing and yet imparting every level of comfort.

Another set of hinges creaked nearby as Rose's door opened. Finally able to control her breathing, Shana looked up with swollen eyes and saw the dark warrior, without her dark armor, approach. Her gaze was steely, but there was something there Shana had never seen before, hidden behind the façade – something kind. And to her surprise, Rose knelt down next to her, sat, and took Shana's hand. It was cold, but Shana didn't mind. Rose stared at the wall opposite them, Shana clinging tightly to her hand as she rested her head on Haschel's shoulder. They could not heal this pain in her heart, but at least she knew that she didn't carry it by herself.

* * *

The next morning, Shana sat in a dim haze at a table in the castle. Albert had called a meeting of all the dragoons to speak about an important matter, and she'd forced herself to come, despite her almost overwhelming desire to stay in her room all day long and not speak to another soul. And here she was, actually early, waiting on the others to arrive.

As she leaned back in her chair, she ran her thumbnail over her dragoon spirit, resting happily in her hands, her mind blank as she gazed out the window. She wasn't sure why, but this window was different from the others; she could not see clearly through it, but it still let plenty of light in. For many minutes now, she'd studied the pieces of metal holding the glass into one cohesive whole. She imagined what it would be like to melt the metal, and wondered how quickly it would all fall apart. Did the glass touch beneath the metal? Or were the panes really that far apart? She wasn't even sure how glass was made. How had she never asked about it before?

She jumped as the door swung into the room, heralding the king in all his splendor, recaptured from his days on the road. Behind him was Haschel, who gave Shana a half-hearted grin before taking a seat next to her. As Albert flowed into the room, his elaborate cape blowing about behind him, Shana wondered how he could seem so smug right now. Was he not hurting from Lavitz's death, too? Was he not worried about Dart?

His outward expression revealed nothing of these strains, if they were even there. He appeared merely thoughtful as he took a place opposite her, folding his hands together in a somehow kingly manner and offering her a small smile in greeting. She tried to reciprocate, but her lips would not respond to her prompts. She dropped her gaze to her dragoon spirit as his keen eyes began to search her face.

"Good morning, Shana," he probed.

She nodded in response.

 _Just say something_ , she scolded herself. _They'll be suspicious if you don't_.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

Mere moments later, Rose walked into the room, glancing at each of them before shutting the door behind her and taking a seat next to Albert.

"Rose," said the king. "I am glad you came. Now we must only wait for Dart to—"

"He's not coming," interrupted Shana.

All eyes turned to her, and she did her best not to meet them. After a glance to Rose and Haschel, Albert took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Very well, we will begin." He sighed. "We all carry a burden that few know about or understand. Lavitz's death is… not easy. But a more difficult path lies ahead of us." As Albert paused, his eyes lingered on Shana. She kept her eyes down. "I have told Minister Noish what happened, but the task now falls on us to inform the rest of Bale."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Haschel. "Falls on 'us'? What exactly do we have to do? You're the king. They're _your_ people."

Nodding, Albert raised his hand as if to pacify Haschel and said, "Yes, this is true. I will make an announcement to the city. But I cannot do that until his immediate family knows."

"We have to tell his mother," said Shana in a small voice.

"… Yes."

Somehow, Shana had avoided realizing the necessity of this. She'd been so focused on Dart and her own grief that she'd forgotten about Lavitz's mother. Her heart broke at the thought, and she closed her eyes in an effort to block out the tears that threatened her once again.

"I feel," continued the king, "that I should tell her."

"No," said Shana, shaking her head. "Dart should tell her." She looked up and met Albert's gaze. "But he won't."

"We do not know that for certain. Perhaps we could discuss it with him and see if he would feel up to the task."

Leaning forward, Rose said, "I think Shana's right. Dart isn't in a good place right now, and he can't see past his own pain. He won't want to talk to her and relive it. He won't let himself."

"She's right," inserted Haschel.

Shaking his head, clearly confused, Albert said, "What happened to make you all think this way?"

Rose looked down, and Haschel glanced to Shana. She nodded slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Haschel said, "Dart came in last night. Or, sometime this morning actually. He was pretty much covered in blood, clearly injured somehow, but when Shana tried to help him, he was… short with her. He's not in any state to talk to anyone, in my opinion."

"Shana," said Albert, compassion in his eyes as he looked at her. "I am sorry."

"It's okay," she muttered.

After a pause, Albert sighed once again. "Then if Dart will not go, I must. But I want to do it today. I cannot stand the thought of her waiting for ill news. She must suspect already, since he has not shown up to visit her since my return."

"I'll go with you," said Shana. "I was with him the last time she saw him. It's only fitting."

"Are you sure? Shana, it is not—"

"I'll go."

He nodded. "Very well. We will go after lunch. Perhaps we can dissuade her from cooking for us if we have already eaten when we arrive."

Shana chuckled at the comment, knowing full well that it still might be a difficulty.

"After Shana and I visit Mrs. Slambert, I will begin to tell those in the castle, and tomorrow I will make the announcement to the city. I will send out heralds to carry the news of his death, along with the news of a day to honor him and all those who have fallen in this war. The event will be held in ten days' time, and I was hoping that you would all be there."

"Of course," nodded Shana, turning to look at Haschel and Rose expectantly.

After a moment of what seemed to be contemplation, Haschel nodded reluctantly, and Rose muttered an agreement under her breath.

"Thank you," said the king. "It will mean a great deal to me to have you all there. And if we can convince Dart, I would like him to be present as well."

Shana's fist wrapped tightly around the dragoon spirit. She'd been about to announce that she would talk to Dart and convince him to go, but she no longer believed that she could. His expression from the night before haunted her: the anger, the despising she'd seen in his eyes. She wasn't sure that she would ever forget it.

"I'll make sure he's there," said Rose.

"Oh?" smirked Haschel. "And how are you going to do that?"

Clenching her jaw at the ill-placed comment, Shana briefly considered finding her bow and arrow before Haschel glanced over to her and muttered an apology. Rose's returning glare was even more effective than Shana had anticipated, and Haschel was shamed into silence. Perhaps he had been a bit too eager to diffuse some of the tension in the room.

"Very well," Albert said quickly. "Shana, I will see you later today. Meet me in the courtyard an hour past noon."

She nodded as he stood and swept toward the door.

"Now I must leave you," he said. "Feel free to relax in the castle. If you need anything, just send for me, and I will do what I can to aid you."

"Albert," called Shana just as he pulled the door open.

"Yes, Shana?"

"Can't you take even one day off? You need time, too."

A warm smile crossed his face as he said, "Thank you for your concern. But, unfortunately, I cannot. There is much to be done before we leave. I must attend to my people. But I assure you that I will take time to mourn." And with that, he left.

"So," began Haschel as soon as the king was out of earshot. "The guy sets up this 'important' meeting for us and then he's gone in five minutes?"

"It _was_ an important meeting," said Shana dismally. "And he's a king. He has a busy schedule. We should be grateful that he made any time for us."

"I'm sorry. You're right." He sounded more irritated than apologetic.

"It's fine."

Shana stood and walked toward the door. "I'll see you guys later," she said.

Dimly processing Haschel's farewell, Shana all but ran down the hall to get away from them. While she was grateful for all their help, especially last night, she couldn't deal with the prospect of seeing Lavitz's mother while they were nearby. She powered her way all the way to her room and almost jumped inside, closing the door behind her. Trying to ignore the task laid before her, she walked around her room, as if she had something that needed to be done. But after several laps, she realized that this was not true. Helpless, she slumped onto her bed and put her face in her hands.

"I can't do this," she said to herself. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

All at once, she began crying anew. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Crying every day and feeling this persistent, dull ache inside her? Would relief ever come? And where was Dart when she needed him?

A spark of anger lit inside her at this thought. She understood that he was broken, but why couldn't they be broken together? Why did he feel such a need to isolate himself, to push away the pain and bury it under all this anger? What right did he have to be so selfish?

Lifting her head, she suddenly grabbed a cup sitting next to her bed and screamed as she hurled it against the wall. With a _crash_ , it shattered, splinters of pottery shooting in every direction. She stood motionless, staring at her handiwork, occasionally taking in a sharp breath. Somehow, she felt alone. Despite everything, despite Rose and Haschel, despite Albert's kindness, she felt as if she were trapped in a void of darkness, scrambling for light. The one person that she cared about more than any other, the one person she had loved since her youth, and the one person that she could never abandon… had abandoned her.

It was as if she were in prison all over again.

As the realization sank in, she fell onto the bed. Not even bothering to wipe her tears, she stared at the mark on the wall she had created and the shards of pottery strewn across her floor. Dart would not help her. She would have to find a way out on her own.

* * *

Sitting in the courtyard, Shana waited on the king to arrive. Although she was mildly irritated that he was late, she tried to remind herself that he was a king, after all, and had many affairs of state that demanded his attention. She could only imagine what kinds of things he must have been rushing about doing with his nation just coming out of a war. So instead she amused herself with watching the flowers.

Whoever had laid out the various plants in the courtyard had done a masterful job. Many of the spring flowers were now dropping their heads, but where their color was dying, new buds from different kinds were coming up beneath them. She was almost certain that there would be flowers in the courtyard until fall, even if sometimes they were sparse. Part of her wished to be able to do something like this in her own home. She'd always loved watching flowers grow and bloom. Her mother had even let her plant a bed of tulips behind their house a couple years ago, but she wanted more than that. And one day, with her own house, she would be able to do that.

For a brief moment, she imagined Dart with her, back in Seles in a house they'd built together. And then she forced the thought away. Any future with Dart seemed next to impossible now.

Spotting a weed down in the flower bed, she knelt down, reached in, and pulled it up sharply, dragging the roots along with it. Smiling in mild satisfaction, she scanned the soil for any other sign of intruder just as someone approached her. She turned to see an older woman, thin but with a kind face, smiling as she drew near.

"My dear," she said. "Are you a gardener?" Glancing down, Shana saw bits of soil clinging to the woman's hands and the lower part of her olive dress.

"Uh, no," said Shana hurriedly. "I wish, but I've only planted tulips."

"Oh, we have some lovely tulips!" the woman announced. "We have all kinds! Many of them are past their season, but we still have a few that are coming in."

"Yes, they're lovely! You must be proud of what you do."

"Immensely." The woman thrust out her hand. "I am Jenna."

"Shana," she replied, shaking Jenna's hand.

"If I am not mistaken, you came back with the king, yes?"

Shana nodded.

"Will you be staying long?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems likely. Maybe for a month or so."

"Well, Shana, if you ever find yourself in need of something to do during that month, feel free to come down here and work with us. I will teach you everything I know about flowers so that you can plant some of your own one day."

A genuine smile, the first in quite a while, crossed Shana's face as she considered the prospect. "It would be my pleasure, Jenna," she said.

"Excellent!" beamed the woman, clearly excited to have a new pupil.

"Oh!" exclaimed Shana. Realizing that she was still holding the weed, she held it out and said, "I pulled this up, but I don't know what you want to do with it."

"Thank you," said Jenna graciously as she took the plant. "I will put it in its place. Are you waiting on someone?"

"Yes, actually," she began, but she did not have a chance to finish. At that moment, the great oak doors of the castle opened, and out marched Albert, kingly as ever, a castle guard trailing behind him. As he saw her, he smiled weakly and made his way over.

"Shana, Jenna, I see you are getting acquainted," he said. For the first time, Shana noticed a slight crack in Albert's kingly armor; sadness was hidden beneath his kind expression. Suddenly reminded of her task, she dropped her gaze to the stones beneath her feet.

"Your Majesty," said Jenna, curtsying. "It has been an honor to meet Miss Shana. She has promised to spend time with us and learn how to grow flowers to their fullest."

"Most excellent." The king smiled at both of them.

"Yes," inserted Shana. "But unfortunately, we must go. We have… something to do."

"Ah, do not let me keep my lord from his business. Blessings on your endeavors, sir." Jenna curtsied once more before turning and walking back toward the other workers.

Facing Shana, Albert shook his head and said, "I am sorry that I am late. Too many things have been demanding my attention today."

"It's okay," she replied. Then nodding toward the soldier behind him, she asked, "Are you bringing a guard?"

"Yes, that was the plan. As a king, it is only proper."

"That may be true, but Lavitz's mother might not want an entire delegation showing up at her door."

"I… suppose that is so."

"And you're a dragoon," smiled Shana. "Who would be able to hurt you now?"

Albert grinned. "That is also true." Turning to the guard, he said, "You may go back, my friend. I will be alright to go into the city by myself today."

"But, my lord—"

"I will be fine."

The guard hesitated, but eventually said, "Yes, my king," before bowing and going back into the castle.

"Shall we?" gestured the king. Shana nodded and began walking toward the drawbridge, Albert falling into step with her.

For a few minutes, there was a strained silence between them. Everyone who passed by made a point to stop and address the king, whether by a kind greeting or a bow or curtsy, and Shana quickly began to feel like she didn't belong here. Traveling with Albert had become a normal experience for her, and she'd become accustomed to the king and his mannerisms. But something about being with him in his own city, as he wore such elegant clothing and was greeted by everyone in the streets, made her feel incredibly small. Somehow, over the course of their travels, she'd almost forgotten that he was a king. And here she was, a commoner, walking with him as equals.

Eventually, Albert turned his attention closer to Shana, merely nodding and smiling at people as he went by rather than addressing them. His glances became more frequent, and soon Shana wished that he would just state whatever was on his mind instead of continuing whatever game he was playing. Quite past her comfort zone, he finally obliged.

"Shana, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

He gave an awkward chuckle and said, "There is no need for you to address me so formally. After all we have been through, we are friends. Not merely king and subject."

Glancing over to him, she gave a small smile and nod in response.

"I know that none of this is easy, and I feel your pain, at least in part. But after hearing about Dart, I must ask: How are you faring?"

"I…" She tried to form a sentence, but she found her words lacking. How much did she want to tell this great king of men? But it was as he had said: they were friends. Despite all their traveling, she hadn't spent much time with just Albert, and it was likely that it would be quite a while before she did again. Perhaps she should use this opportunity to grow closer to him.

But something stuck in her throat when she tried to answer his question. Dart's condescending tone came back to her all too quickly, and instead of confiding in the king, she found herself avoiding the truth.

"I'm okay," she said a little quietly. "I just hope Dart comes around soon."

"As do I," replied Albert. "His presence is sorely missed. Did he tell you what happened yesterday in the forest?"

Refusing to look at him, she simply said, "No."

"That is unfortunate. Perhaps I should try to intervene."

After this statement, Albert retreated inward, no doubt formulating some plan as to how he could find time to do this. Shana found it hard to believe that anyone could get through to Dart at this point. Her hopes for him had been crushed last night.

"How are you doing?" she asked suddenly, peculiarly proud of herself for the change in topic.

"I am… well," replied Albert, almost as if he were trying to convince himself that it was true. "It has not been easy, being back here, but yes, I am doing well… all things considered."

"Good."

Too quickly, Shana found herself mentally scrambling for another topic before the conversation drifted back to her. What could she say? What could she possibly understand about the affairs of the king? It would almost seem insulting to try to discuss the weather.

They continued for a few more minutes in an awkward silence. Try though she might, Shana could not distract herself from the reality that awaited her. Suddenly realizing the anxiety welling in her chest, she stopped, lightly touching Albert's arm as he slowed and turned to face her.

"Can we take a moment?" she asked breathlessly. Somehow the air wouldn't come as freely as she would have liked.

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

So kind this man was. Shana understood why all his people were so thrilled to see him in the streets.

Trying to catch her breath, she breathed, "I'm sorry. I just… I need a second."

"There is no need to apologize. Let us sit." Albert gestured toward a bench several yards away.

Nodding, she began taking several slow steps toward it, even as the king placed a gentle hand on her upper back. While part of her appreciated the kind gesture, most of her had to fight the impulse to slap his arm away. She wasn't some child to be coddled. She could still walk.

Nonetheless, they moved together toward the wooden bench, nestled up against the tan stone siding of a house. In an effort to steady herself, she noted the well-hewn stones and the small bands of reddish orange struck through them. When they got close, she could even make out the tiny grains of sand that composed the rock, and sitting, she let her fingertips feel the striations of the smooth, well-worn wood beneath her. Then closing her eyes, she sat and listened.

For a brief moment, she ignored the storm raging inside her. Her thumbs slid along the bench, and her feet felt the weight of her legs pressing into the cobblestone path. The city was relatively quiet, with slow bursts of a breeze rustling the leaves of a nearby tree. Occasionally, she heard footsteps of someone walking nearby, and tried to discern whether it was a man or woman by the weight and gait. More than once, the answer was given away by the audible gasp as the passerby saw Albert. Several birds could be heard chirping in the distance, some low and calm, others high and flittering. She could smell the clean air, occasionally catching the draft from a nearby bakery. Breathing slowly and deeply, she felt some of her calm return, until she once again opened her eyes.

"Shana," came the king's quiet voice from her right. Somehow, even after all his well-spoken speeches, he could still sound so caring and… _human_. "Shana, I know that you might not want to discuss what happened last night or what is to happen soon. And that is okay. But I just need to know that you believe yourself well enough to take on this task. I can do it by myself if need be. I would never tell the others that you did not accompany me, if you so choose."

For a second, Shana considered this proposal. She could avoid the stress and anxiety and just hide somewhere in the city until Albert's task was complete. And then in a flash, the vision of Dart came back to her, and she hated the idea of running away. She hated it that Dart would be selfish enough to be so enveloped in his own emotions that he could not help others.

"No." She turned to meet Albert's gaze. "I was there when… when he died. I should be there to tell her."

A soft smile crept over the king. "You are truly a wonder. I do not believe that we could ever deserve to have you in our party."

Ignoring her emotional response, she attempted a smile. She must have done well enough, because Albert tapped her on the shoulder before standing and offering his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Taking his hand, she stood, and they continued their trek through the city.

All too soon, they came upon the massive house. Glancing up as they approached, Shana eyed the second floor, remembering the time she had spent there. She'd been restless that night, like so many nights since, and Lavitz had been there to comfort her. She recalled all the work his mother had put into serving them, making sure they were fed and bathed. And what a meal she had made! And how her countenance would fall when she heard of her son's fate.

"I will let you lead," muttered Albert. "I will only intervene when necessary."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

She took several deep breaths, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Rubbing her sweaty palms across her shorts in vain, she and the king approached the front door.

Did Lavitz's mother know? Did she suspect? How much hope were they about to destroy?

Shana raised her fist and knocked.

Her thumbs ran over her fingernails as she waited, and she found herself bouncing on her feet. Far too long a minute dragged by, and just as she was about to reach up to rap on the door once more, the latch inside clicked, and the door was pulled open.

In the doorway stood Lavitz's mother. The bright, happy face of Shana's memory had turned pale and almost sallow, dark circles resting beneath her brown eyes – the same brown of Lavitz's. All joy had vanished and been replaced by stress, worry, and grief. Even her hair had dramatically changed, streaked with many more silver strands than only two months ago. Still, a kind smile turned her features when she saw Shana and King Albert standing before her. Only a moment later did it falter as she no doubt noticed that Lavitz was not with them.

Shana swallowed a lump in her throat at the change.

"My king!" said Mrs. Slambert, quickly bowing her head in reverence. "And Miss Shana!" Taking Shana's hand in both of hers, she smiled warmly and squeezed gently. "It is so good to see you both again."

Shana tried to speak but found that words would not form. Thankfully, Albert intervened.

"It is a wonderful pleasure, ma'am. May we come inside for a brief moment?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Of course! Come in, come in!" She waved her hands and rushed inside, no doubt to get them some kind of food or drink.

An anxious glance passed between them before they stepped into the doorway, Albert closing the door behind them. The room was exactly as Shana remembered it. The same couches sat before the fireplace, although it was no longer burning given the warmth of the late spring. However, several windows were swung open, inviting in the afternoon breeze to sweep through the house. Shana noticed a pile of freshly laundered sheets sitting by the staircase on her left and wondered as to their purpose; there were far more than just one bed's worth.

"Mrs. Slambert," began Albert, even as she was turned away from them and rushing toward the kitchen.

"Now you both just make yourselves comfortable," she interrupted. "I'll have some tea and bread in just a moment."

The king started to protest, but it was already too late. Lavitz's mother could be heard clinking around in the kitchen, and a moment later pouring some liquid into a glass.

"It would be rude to refuse her hospitality," said Shana quietly.

Nodding, Albert took a few steps toward one of the couches and slowly eased into it, Shana following behind. She marveled at the comfort of the seats, but denied herself the luxury of leaning back and relaxing. That was not why she was here.

"I don't know if I can do this," she breathed.

"You are not alone, Shana," came Albert's reply.

She glanced over to him. His kingly vestments flashed brightly in the sunlight drifting in from the windows, and someone unfamiliar with his person might mistake him as being calm and composed, at peace even. But Shana's discerning eye could tell otherwise. A pronounced frown dragged down the edges of his mouth, and his jaw worked to and fro as he gnawed on what they were about to do. Even his posture seemed to have drooped slightly, and the fingers on his left hand were fidgeting.

Completely lacking for words, Shana placed her hand softly on Albert's right arm. He jumped slightly at the touch, but turned to Shana and smiled a grin of worry as he placed his own hand on hers. They stayed like that for a moment until Mrs. Slambert's footsteps approached, when they returned to their previous state. Recalling the excitement in her face the last time Lavitz's mother had served them, Shana regretfully noticed a lack of such joy in her now. There was no smile except what was forced as she glanced at them while setting down a tray with two glasses of tea and two loaves of bread.

"Please," she said, indicating the refreshments.

Shana thought her stomach would do little in the way of containing anything right now, but nevertheless, she followed Albert's lead as he reached forward for one of the glasses and took a small sip. On any other day, she would have greatly enjoyed the earthy taste, but right now she was simply pleased to put the glass back down.

"When I heard that you had made it back, Your Majesty," Mrs. Slambert began. "I was overjoyed! It was a dark time without you here to lead us."

"Thank you," replied Albert. "It has been a relief to be back. I am eager to begin cleaning up the mess that Sandora left behind."

"I have no doubt that you are up to the task."

All three smiled, but the underlying tension was thick. Shana had a feeling that Mrs. Slambert knew why they had come and was stalling to delay the inevitable.

"And where is Dart? I heard that he had returned with you. It would be good to see him again."

Before Albert could speak, Shana inserted, "Dart has not been feeling well the past several days. I am sorry that he could not make it today."

"Oh. Well, that's a shame." The effort she was putting into appearing her usual happy self was apparent. "Tell him that I'd like to see him if he ever gets to feeling better."

"Of course," said Albert warmly.

After an awkward pause, she said proudly, "I housed some people during the siege. I live farther from the city gates, so it was safer in this district. And I have the space." She chuckled awkwardly as Shana realized the purpose of the many sheets by the stairs.

"Thank you for that," replied Albert. "It was most kind of you, and it is appreciated by all."

Mrs. Slambert smiled.

The room quieted once again. Shana knew what must be done, and still her heartbeat grew erratic as she prepared to speak. Trying to will herself into a calm that still eluded her, she finally managed to say, "We need to talk to you about something."

All manner of cheer vanished from Mrs. Slambert's face as she dropped her gaze to her hands sitting folded in her lap. "What is it?" Her voice was small.

Taking a shaky breath, Shana began. "About two months ago, we set out for Hoax. Dart, Lavitz, and me. And they saved the city from a brutal attack. And then we fought the dragon and defeated it. But some things went wrong and I got sick, and we had to spend some time in Lohan. Lavitz was there for me through the whole process. And then, we got news of Albert's capture." She glanced over to him, and he tilted his head slightly.

"I was taken to Hellena Prison." At Albert's confession, Mrs. Slambert visibly tensed. "I was held there for several days, unsure of my future or the future of my people. And thanks to some brave men, Lavitz was informed of my location and immediately set out to rescue me."

"We all followed," continued Shana, her voice anything but smooth and calm. "And we made it in time to save him. But…" She swallowed, taking a moment to fight back the tears. "Lavitz… He got angry and tried to attack, but Lloyd had… the upper hand. And… he…"

Placing a hand on Shana's shoulder, Albert took up her spot. "Lavitz sacrificed himself for us. He protected us when it mattered, and it cost him his life."

The silence was oppressive. Shana sniffed once and dared a glance up to Mrs. Slambert, who sat dead-eyed across from them, her knuckles white from tension as she gripped her hands tightly.

"I am so sorry," whispered Albert. Tears had begun to build up in his eyes as well.

"So it's true," said Mrs. Slambert. "He really is gone."

Shana's compassion for the woman overwhelmed her as she fought desperately to hold back her tears. Lavitz's mother stood abruptly and began pacing back and forth across the room in silence, and Shana waited to see what she might do.

Eventually, she said, "About a month ago… About a month ago I woke up in a cold sweat. I had this feeling of sickness come over me, and I couldn't explain it. It felt as if a part of me were missing. For several days I thought over this experience, wondering what the cause might be. And finally I came to the only conclusion: something had happened to—" Her voice caught, and her lips trembled. For a moment, she stood motionless, trying to breathe past it. Finally, she stuttered out the words: "My boy!" Her hands flew to her face as she began to weep uncontrollably, and Shana stood quickly and stepped toward her, wrapping her in her arms.

"Lavitz!" she cried, even as she slumped to the ground, her legs giving way beneath her. Shana fell with her until they were a crumpled heap on the floor, crying together as the shock of the grief overtook them. "My boy is gone! He's gone!"

"I'm sorry," whispered Shana, as if that would have any effect. Already her heart had broken a thousand times before this day, and now she was witnessing the end of a line, a child stolen from a mother. This kind woman was now deprived of any possibility of grandchildren or ever seeing a likeness of her son again. Shana wept at the injustice and the pain.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Shana could hear Albert weeping as well. Somewhat surprised, she turned to him and saw that it was indeed true, his head in his hands, his eyes red with tears. Extending her hand toward him, she touched him lightly and he looked up at her. Slightly bewildered, he placed a hand in hers, and she pulled him over to them. Joining them on the floor, he hugged them both as they wept, the king joining them in their misery.

For several long minutes, Lavitz's mother wailed to mourn his death. And with a startling clarity, Shana realized that nothing would ever bring him back.

* * *

Shana sighed.

The journey back toward the castle was quiet. The encounter had taken much out of both Shana and Albert, and she thought that they were both ready for some solitude and time of reflection. Heading toward the city gate, Shana kept her eye on the horizon for any sign of smoke or fire in the distance, but found none.

 _Why do you still care?_ she thought. _After what he said to you, you should just move on_.

"I have an idea," said Albert suddenly, interrupting her reverie. "Follow me."

His pace quickened, and at the next branch in the road, he turned right, going out of their way.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It is a surprise!"

Raising her eyebrows skeptically, Shana continued to follow Albert's hasty steps as they marched through town, heading farther and farther east. Eventually, they were in a part of Bale that Shana did not recognize, and she sincerely hoped that the king knew where he was going.

 _Of course he does_ , she scolded herself. _He's the king. He has to know the layout of his own city_.

The heat of the day was pressing down on them from the sun high above as they drew nearer to the eastern wall. At long last, they reached it, coming to a small, fortified gate that remained open but guarded. Upon approach, the two guards hastily dipped into bows at the sight of Albert and muttered various formalities.

"At ease, gentlemen," said the king, and the guards relaxed slightly. "We will be back shortly."

Shana did not imagine the skeptical glances shot at her as she stepped through the gate with the king of Serdio. As soon as she was through the arch, she felt as though she'd been transported somewhere far away from Bale. Several rough hills rose up to the right, edging their way into mountains and forming one side of a dirt path. To her left was a lush grassland spanning perhaps a hundred yards until it reached the banks of the lake. Down this path marched the king, and Shana had to hurry to catch up with him.

They continued on for a short time until the path curved around a small hill, and a firm breeze suddenly buffeted their faces, Albert's cape billowing up behind him. Shana gasped as she gazed out at the sight before her.

As the path sloped downward, the dark brown soil shifted over to a tan sand. Large mounds of sand covered with tough grass formed a line of dunes perpendicular to them, and beyond it the sand sloped downward until it reached the ocean. As far as Shana could strain her eyes to see, the sea extended before her, inviting her to come meet it. While the blue expanse had been a daily sight outside her cell in Hellena, she had never seen a beach before. The periodic crashing of water threatened to lull her into a trance as she stared.

"When I was a boy," began Albert, "I would come here on warm days and play in the shallows. Technically this part of the ocean is actually a bay, and the surrounding land keeps the water very calm and placid: excellent for playful children. Lavitz and I… would come here often." He paused and took a step forward. "I have always found it quite peaceful to be down here. Whether I sat on the dunes or down where the waves crashed on me, I found a sense of tranquility. And I thought… you might be in need of such things." He turned to her. "This is a difficult time for all of us. I must attend to my duties in Indels Castle, but you and the others can feel free to visit anytime you wish. I will instruct the guards to let you through the gate. Should you need to get away from the castle, do not hesitate to make your way here."

Whether a result of true emotion or a holdover from the day's earlier events, Shana felt another lump form in her throat. Turning to Albert, she smiled and said, "Thank you," doing her best to convey her sincerity in her eyes.

Returning her smile, Albert nodded before taking a small step back and saying, "I must get back to the castle, but you are free to stay as long as you would like. And Shana."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Thank you for everything you did today."

Quickly dropping her gaze, Shana nodded. She didn't feel like she'd done anything heroic. She'd broken a woman's soul today. But she said nothing as Albert walked away, his footsteps plodding along until they faded into the distance. She walked forward until she crested one of the dunes, the waves growing steadily louder, and she sat, hugging her knees.

It really was a relief to be so far away from the castle. Today had been harrowing at best, but at least she had this moment of peace and quiet. Prior to now, her memories of the ocean had been caked in fear and grief, but she vowed that those memories would fade. She would not allow those memories to become who she was, but rather this moment here. In this moment, despite her brokenness, she was strong. Even if Dart was being uncharacteristically distant and hostile, she still had the others, and that lent her a strength that would take her through any challenge.

For a brief moment, her memories of Hellena resurfaced, the fear, the terror. That feeling of hopelessness, of abandonment.

Shaking her head, she dispelled them. That was not her life. She was not abandoned.

Even if Dart had left her behind, she still had friends. She had people who loved her. And that was all she needed.


	51. Reprieve

I know things have been really emotional and difficult lately, so hopefully this chapter is a bit of a break from that. But enjoy it while it lasts! We go back to the hard stuff next chapter.

* * *

Haschel took in deep, steady breaths. Ignoring the sweat threatening to bead into his closed eyes, he lifted his arms out, feeling his center shift, almost imperceptibly. Immediately, he adjusted, maintaining his balance on the narrow post as if it were something ingrained into him since birth. The salty breeze blew past him, lifting away the moisture from his scalp as he raised his right knee. Taking a moment to account for the change in weight, he pulled the air slowly through his nose and carefully pushed it out his mouth. Then gradually, he pushed off his heel until all his weight sat on the ball of his left foot. Supremely pleased at his lack of trembling, he held the position for over a minute, feeling his muscles flex and relax in tiny bursts as they kept him upright. He lowered his arms and bent his left knee, right leg extending straight before him, parallel to the ground. Following another minute, he shifted his weight onto his palms, the wooden post beneath him pressing against his skin until it threatened to break as he lifted his other foot and extended it before him, balancing all his weight on his hands.

His inner focus wavered as the sound of sand-padded footsteps crept up behind him, but he held his pose as they came ever closer. The gait was short, the steps cautious as he listened intently. They came to rest beside him.

"Shana," he said.

"How did you know it was me?" came her voice in reply.

Opening his eyes, Haschel turned to her, smiled, and winked. "I just know things." Then shifting his weight onto one hand, he pushed off dramatically, twisted in the air, and landed squarely on his feet, pushing little puffs of sand into the air. For a short moment, he stood, appreciating the beauty of the ocean before him.

About a week ago, Shana had come to tell them about this tranquil spot outside the city, and ever since, it had served as a sort of refuge from the insanity of Indels Castle. Since the king had announced Lavitz's funeral, everyone had gone into a frenzy trying to prepare everything. Apparently there was to be a banquet in Lavitz's honor, and they were expecting the entire city to show up. How they were supposed to feed that many people was beyond Haschel, but it wasn't his job to figure that out. His job was to ignore Albert's problems and help Shana with hers. And maybe Dart, eventually.

"So what brings you out here today?" he asked, turning toward her. "Albert's servants being too loud? Or maybe you were just longing for my company?"

Laughing, Shana shook her head and said, "Just wanting to be away from all the people for a while."

"Well, this is a pretty good place to come for that sort of thing. Might just be why I'm out here myself."

"Do you want to be alone?" asked Shana, suddenly worried that she had overstepped.

"No, just away from all the people," grinned Haschel. "Besides, your company always improves a situation if you ask me."

"Thank you," she replied. "That's sweet."

"That's all I ever am!"

They meandered closer to the crashing waves, Shana pausing to remove her shoes after a few steps. Haschel's already-bare feet pressed into the sand, grinding between his toes. It was an unpleasant feeling, but one he could easily ignore, especially when the first wave washed over them. The water was agreeably warm today.

"Have you heard anything from Dart?" asked Shana, her voice noticeably timid.

In a flash, Haschel's mind went back to that night that Dart had been so cruel. Haschel had heard the entire exchange from his room and had had to fight himself not to punch down Dart's door and throw him across the room. The kid might be strong, but Haschel was fairly certain he could still best him. Perhaps he should challenge Dart to a duel sometime.

"No," said Haschel grimly. "Haven't even seen him since we got here. But I'm pretty sure he's still going out to the woods every day. If he's not careful, he's going to burn down that whole forest."

"Yeah." Shana's reply was distant.

"But hey, no more distress signals. So he's probably fine. Just working through some things."

This time there was no reply.

Waiting, Haschel felt the water cover his feet and pull away, digging him deeper into the sand. Already his toes were buried, and with each gentle wave, he felt more of his foundation slide away.

"Would you teach me how to defend myself?" asked Shana suddenly, turning toward him with an eager spark in her eye.

"Shana, you're a dragoon. What are you talking about?"

"I want you to teach me some martial arts."

Haschel narrowed his eyes. "… Why?"

"Because a bow and arrow is good, but if an enemy ever gets close to me, I'm not very useful."

Choosing to ignore the flaws in that statement, Haschel eyed her closely. It was clear that this idea had spawned long ago and was just now coming to the surface. He'd noticed well before now that Shana usually waited until long after she _should_ say something to actually bring herself to say it. And judging by her keen and sudden interest in his martial arts abilities, he was fairly certain that there was more to this than simply defending herself in a battle. But no matter. Training youths had been his job once, after all. He didn't need to know the reason to be able to teach her.

Instinctively, Haschel spaced apart his legs and folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you sure about this? I'm a tough teacher."

The slightest shift took place in her. Shana's head lifted, her shoulders and back straightened, and she looked at him with purpose. "Yes," she stated.

"Very well," nodded Haschel. Arms folded, he began.

"Lesson number one: one who is skilled in martial arts also has superior mental and bodily discipline. _You_ are the master of your thoughts, feelings, and movements. Too often, we let our own bodies, or our feeble and fickle emotions take over, and this is when we have downfalls. To prove yourself worthy to be my student, you must first prove to me that you do not let outside circumstances rattle your focus."

A sort of fear trickled into Shana's fierce gaze at this speech, but Haschel paid it no mind. If she wanted to be his student, he would be her teacher. And this was how he taught.

Moving back out of the water, Haschel reached for Shana's shoes, took them out of her hand, and tossed them aside. She stood before him, determined but fearful, as he walked circles around her, sizing her up.

It was clear that Shana had no real experience with any sort of combat training. Her muscles were loose and shapeless, waiting for a clear direction. Her right arm was noticeably stronger than her left, no doubt from pulling back her bow, but it was also clear that she relied far too heavily on her dominant arm and leg. However, from what he knew of Shana, Haschel was fairly certain that her mental discipline was above average for someone of her age and training level. A lump of clay stood before him, waiting to be molded. Something tingled inside him at the thought.

"Close your eyes," he commanded; she obliged. "Relax your muscles. Focus on the sensations around you. Become aware of your body. Feel the sand, the wind, the sun on your skin. Feel your body. Start with your toes… Now your ankles… Calves… Waist… Chest… Arms… Neck… And head… Steady your breathing, and now feel all of them at once. Become aware of your body."

He watched as she struggled to calm herself completely. His slow words guided her, her muscles relaxing gradually as he spoke. After several long minutes, he paused. Her breaths came deliberately and paced, her eyes still closed, as he came to stand before her.

"This is the first step in any kind of martial arts. You must find this place where you are calm, where your mind is free from worry. Push away the deceptive emotions and let your body guide you."

For some time, they went on like this: Shana practicing relaxation techniques while Haschel gave subtle corrections to her breathing and posture. He couldn't help but be critical; if Shana wanted to be successful, she had to have the basics down. And so he poked and prodded until she finally complied.

Eventually, they moved on to balancing techniques. He helped her find her center and then tried to disturb it to see how she held herself.

"Find yourself," he said. "Anchor yourself to the ground. You are an immovable force."

He reached out and pushed her shoulder, and she stumbled backward.

"Immovable, Shana!" he cried. "Anchor yourself!"

After giving her precious few seconds to right herself, he pushed again, and she stumbled.

"You're better than this! Focus!"

Again, and again, and again, he pushed her, physically and emotionally. He saw the irritation in her eyes, the tension in her jaw. She was getting frustrated.

"Your emotions have no reign here, Shana. Keep yourself calm and composed."

To his delight, her breathing steadied, and she found another semblance of peace.

This pattern played out for the better part of an hour. Haschel pushed Shana to be better, to find a place of tranquility even in the middle of his seeming belligerence. More than once, she got close to snapping at him, light starting to pulse from her hands, but Haschel reminded her to find her center. He marveled at her ability to do so as well as she did, considering that this was her first day of training. And to his surprise, she never once asked to advance to actual fighting techniques. It reminded him of a time almost thirty years ago; of all his countless students, only Claire had ever possessed such control over her emotions.

A familiar anger and regret shot up into his heart at the memory, just as he went to push Shana once again. A yelp escaped her as she fell backward, plopping into the sand, and she looked up at him with curious and sympathetic eyes. Pulling his hand back, he felt small tingles of electricity on his fingertips, and immediately, guilt washed over his heart. He'd shocked her.

"I'm sorry," he said hurriedly. Embarrassed, he stood awkwardly, wondering exactly what to do for a moment before extending a hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah!" he said hurriedly, forcing a broad grin over his face. "I guess I got a little _too_ focused there for a second. Hazards of being a dragoon, I suppose. Let's call it a day and get back to it tomorrow."

"Okay."

Shana's discerning eyes sliced through his cheerful exterior. It was an uncomfortably vulnerable feeling as she peered at him, and he quickly sought an exit.

"Good work today, Shana," he said even as he turned from her toward the ocean. "Maybe tomorrow we can put you on that post and see how you do."

"You think I can balance on that thing?" She eyed the post warily.

"With practice. And isn't that the point?"

"I suppose."

Plopping himself down in the sand, Haschel wrapped his arms around his knees, clasping his hands together. Shana followed suit and sat next to him. For a short time, they sat in silence, enjoying the sound of the ocean, until Shana spoke up.

"Lavitz's funeral is in two days," she said with a small voice.

"Finally, we'll get some good food."

After shooting him a sour look, she added, "I just hope Dart comes."

"Rose will find a way to get him there, I'm sure. She is quite terrifying." When Shana didn't reply, Haschel added, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so."

Now it was his turn to pry at her as he watched her expression carefully. Surprisingly, he found a curious strength in her, not overshadowing her pain, but rising in reaction to it. Haschel knew and well understood her worry for Dart and her grief for Lavitz, and yet she rose above it. She'd shown herself to be different from Dart, refusing to be overcome by her own emotions and instead fighting through them, ultimately climbing above them. No wonder she'd swallowed her irritation at his training so well; she'd been swallowing her irritation at Dart for weeks now.

"I think so, too," he said before turning back to watch the waves.

The sun was quite warm today, abnormally so, and he considered stepping out into the ocean to cool himself. In the far distance, he could just make out dark clouds forming over the sea. As the salty breeze buffeted his face, tossing about his hair and his moustache, he wondered if the storm would make its way over to them. But as he watched it, it appeared to be drifting away from them toward the northeast. Storms in Rouge had always come in from the southeast. Such deluges they would release on their tiny town that parts of it would sometimes be swept away.

"Thank you for being there all this time," whispered Shana.

"It's what I'm here for," he replied simply. After a pause, he said, "You know, you remind me of my daughter."

"I think you've told me that before," said Shana, her voice all kindness.

"It wouldn't surprise me," he chuckled. "You always have."

"You said you trained her, too?"

Haschel nodded. "I did. She had exceptional skill. She easily could have bested me with just a few more years of training. I used to dream of her taking over my place as the master of the Rouge school when she got old enough."

"How old was she when she left?"

"Nineteen. About your age, I guess. That must be part of why I think you're so similar."

"Probably."

"She was truly amazing, though. So kind, and yet she could easily best any of the other recruits in her class." Haschel grinned as a memory resurfaced. "One time, a little brat of a boy teased her and called her weak, and she planted her fist in his belly. Poor kid threw up and ran away crying."

"That must have been a sight!" laughed Shana.

"Oh, yes! He never messed with her again. And we used to have tournaments where all the kids that were the same age competed, and almost every year they had to put her in the next age bracket just so that she could have a worthy challenger."

"You must have been very proud."

"I was…" Haschel remembered Claire's smile and her laugh, the way she would fidget when she got thoughtful. And he remembered her tears and her rage. "I didn't say it enough, though."

Placing a hand on Haschel's arm, Shana said, "I'm sure she knew."

"Eh, maybe."

The conversation was swaying into uncomfortably personal territory that he was not quite ready to traverse, and he clapped his hands together suddenly.

"Well, that's enough sad stuff. We've had way too much of it lately." Then jumping to his feet, he said, "Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?"

"Let's go into town and shop around for a bit."

"Didn't we come out here to avoid the people?"

Haschel shrugged and extended his hand to her, which she grabbed to pull herself up. "I think most of the people we're avoiding are in the castle. We can wander around, see the sights."

Shana narrowed her eyes as she peered at him and said, "You just want to visit a pub, don't you?"

Scoffing, Haschel replied, "Preposterous! I simply wanted to spend time with you. I am offended that you assumed otherwise."

She laughed and shook her head at him.

After wiping off uncomfortable amounts of sand clinging to their clothing and skin, they marched their way back toward the city. It did not take long for them to arrive, coming to the small city gate in just a few minutes. With a purposed step and some light conversation, Haschel led them through the small streets, which grew steadily larger until they reached closer to the center of town. Presently, several stalls crowded the curbs, their vendors calling out for patrons, and Haschel noticed Shana's curious eyes turn toward them. Nonchalantly, he steered them over toward the stalls, and was pleased to see excitement spread across her face.

He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was trying to compensate for his rough treatment of her during their training. He ignored it.

Several of the vendors were selling vegetables or meats or other edible goods, but most of them focused on wares. Woven blankets, colorful pottery, various utensils, and even some deadly weaponry could be seen laid out, ready for someone to choose and purchase them. For a time, Haschel simply let Shana wander, grinning at her excitement with each interesting piece she found. Multiple items were entrancing enough that she simply had to turn and show it to him in all its glory before taking it back, eyeing it for another moment, and setting it back down. Noting the prices on several of Shana's favorite items, Haschel reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny coin sack. While Shana was turned away, he spilled the contents into his hand and counted them: twenty-six.

 _I should ask the king for a pay raise_ , he thought cynically as he replaced the coins. _With my skills, I should be able to earn four times this much in a week_.

He was being generous with himself, but when was he not?

They continued their circuit around the town square, where most of the major business of the city took place. The square was cut in half by a small river, fed by the Serdian Mountains to the south, that rushed through the city on its way to the lake surrounding the castle. A great fountain with walkways on either side formed a bridge across the river, all formed with the same tawny sandstone that adorned all the buildings. Haschel couldn't decide if he was impressed by the coordination or exhausted by it.

As he fought with himself over whether to buy Shana a gift, Haschel couldn't help but peer at her. Although they were completely different people, he really did see much of Claire in Shana. None of the physical features or mannerisms, of course – Shana certainly didn't share his blood – but their spirits were quite similar. Claire had been such a free-spirited young girl, ready and willing to fight and yet eager to chase the wind all the way to the other side of the ocean. They both seemed to care so deeply about those around them, and both responded similarly to his teaching methods. So if Shana still cared so much about him, what had gone wrong twenty-five years ago?

With a flinch, Haschel remembered Claire's face that day, and the tears that streamed down it. The image of a mug of ale surfaced instantly in his mind, and a strong desire to seek one out came with it, but a quick glance to Shana convinced him otherwise. He knew how much she hated going to taverns, even if she'd never said much about it. Without the others, there was little chance that she would enjoy herself. He'd have to be content with shopping around for the perfect gift.

With sudden realization, he approached Shana and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Follow me," he mumbled as he moved past her and struck a path toward a side street.

"What?" she asked in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"If I told you, that would take the fun out of it." He winked at her.

They maneuvered between streams of people until they reached the street. Haschel followed his distant memories of Bale from the past couple years to guide him left and then right until he finally reached a little shop with nothing in the way of signage except a sheet of metal shaped like a hammer dangling from the porch. Walking up to the door, Haschel eyed a red glow behind the building and stepped inside confidently.

"A blacksmith shop?" said Shana curiously as she crossed the threshold. "But I don't…"

Adorning the walls were all manner of smithed items, mostly farmer's tools and simple hunting knives. But one section boasted a decent collection of weaponry. Marching over, Haschel began eyeing his options: several daggers, some throwing knives, a hefty war axe, at least six different styles of sword, and even a war hammer. But he wasn't keen on the idea of trying to swing around something that heavy; he preferred to rely on his own speed and precision over brute force. But he focused in on the daggers as Shana stepped up cautiously next to him.

"Why are we here?" she whispered with a nervous glance toward the paying counter. Nobody was in sight.

Most of the daggers were somewhat crude – quickly made and priced low at only three or four gold each. A couple had some finer craftsmanship and were priced as high as twelve. But what caught his eye was a masterpiece of a dagger. Clearly, the smith had taken his time with this item. Ten inches long, the blade gleamed brightly in the sunlight shining down from a nearby window. The steel was clean and sturdy, the hilt ribbed and sure, the crossguard strong and secure. Carefully, Haschel picked it up, eyeing it closely, noting the intricate carvings on the pommel and middle of the blade, simple and yet elegant. Although he'd never been one for weapons, he knew how to use them, and he knew how to spot good craftsmanship. And this was excellent.

"What do you think?" he asked Shana, handing it to her hilt-first.

Clearly confused, she reluctantly took hold of the dagger and held it awkwardly.

"It's nice, but…" She shook her head. "Why?"

"You want to be able to protect yourself, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then use this to do that."

Her eyes flitted up to meet his with a look of surprise mixed with gratitude as she realized his intent. With another wink, he turned and spotted the corresponding scabbard – stiff leather, delicately carved and reinforced with strips of bright steel – before picking it up and sliding it back over the blade. Taking the weapon from her, he quickly noted the price dangling on a small tag and did his best not to react in disapproval. The dagger cost twenty-five gold.

Pretending like it was nothing, Haschel approached the counter and set the dagger on it, waiting expectantly for someone to show up. After a few seconds, he turned to her.

"We could just take it. Nobody would know."

A disapproving look crossed her face, and he smirked before turning back and shouting, "Hello!"

Perhaps a minute later, a scruffy-looking man hobbled through the open door in the back of the shop, eyes staring out from under his bushy eyebrows as he approached. He looked somewhere between old and decrepit and strong enough to split an oak log with his bare hands. A surprisingly smooth voice reverberated out between a poorly maintained moustache and beard.

"What can I do for you?"

Absentmindedly stroking his immaculately maintained moustache, Haschel nodded toward the dagger. "We'd like to buy that," he announced.

Glancing down, the smith took the dagger and checked the price tag. "Seems a bit fancy for someone the looks of you."

Haschel grinned at the unintended challenge and heard Shana shift uncomfortably behind him. He leaned forward, placing his bulky arms on the counter. "Maybe I just like my weapons to be flashy to throw off my enemies."

The smith looked up at him with narrow, confused eyes before saying, "Twenty-five gold."

"Eighteen."

There was a pause. "Twenty-three."

"Nineteen."

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty and we have a deal."

Aged eyes turned up to look at Haschel, but he did not turn away. His determined mind envisioned the stock full of mead at a local pub and the money he would need to dish out to get a taste of that mead. He loved Shana, but… well, he just needed a couple hours off.

At long last, Haschel saw the will give way in his opponent, and the smith's shoulders sagged slightly as he surrendered.

"Twenty it is," he muttered.

Grinning triumphantly, Haschel dug into his pocket and retrieved the appropriate payment before slapping it onto the counter, grabbing the dagger, and heading straight for the door with his clean-shaven chin high.

"Thank you so much," came Shana's kind voice behind him, apologetic as she spoke to the smith. He blinked. More than once, Claire had done the very same thing when he'd been too distracted to thank someone for their service.

Back in the street, he took several steps from the building and turned to Shana, holding out the dagger. She grinned up at him as she wrapped her hand around the scabbard and took it.

"Now, my young pupil," said Haschel, mustering all the pomp he could. Shana giggled. "I give to you this dagger as a symbol of all you have gone through. May you use it to vanquish all who oppose you. Now." He paused and grinned, relaxing his formal stance. "Take that back to the castle and relax for a while. I'm going to hit the town—"

"Go for a drink," Shana corrected.

He shook his head in feigned disbelief. "See the sights," he protested, "and we will continue your training tomorrow."

She smiled warmly, gratitude written all over her face, before surprising him with a forceful embrace. Surrendering to her affection, he closed his arms around her.

How many times had Claire given him hugs like this? As soon as she could walk, she'd charged over to squeeze him as tightly as her tiny arms could.

Shana pulled away and said, "Thank you, Haschel."

"Anytime."

They followed the same path back to the town square, where Haschel bid Shana farewell and turned left as she headed right toward Indels Castle.

Some days were harder than others. Some days, Claire was a distant memory, nothing more than a footnote in his own history. And then there were days like this. Some days, the pain was sharp and deep. And those were the days he tried to force himself to forget.

As he made his way toward the tavern, the six coins bouncing around in his pocket, he considered whether they would be enough to get him as drunk as he wanted to be. He wasn't sure – perhaps they'd raised their prices since his last visit – but it was at least worth a try.


	52. Torment

Dart stood before a mirror in his room in Indels Castle, glaring at his reflection. Albert had given him new clothing, supposed to be more formal, he guessed, and Dart hated every inch of it. Instead of his normal free-flowing tunics, he'd been forced to wear a tight cotton shirt, tucked in, with an elaborately embroidered red and black jacket over it, along with tight trousers and leather boots so new that they still squeaked when he walked around in them. Had the next few hours not been dedicated to Lavitz, and had Rose not… convinced him to be there, he might have simply burned all the clothes off himself until there was nothing left but a meager pile of ashes.

He glanced up at his hair and growled. Running a hand through it, he tried to shake it out until it looked at least halfway brushed, and then gave up with an exasperated sigh, his eyes scanning his figure once more. After several days of not eating much of anything, he'd lost some weight and was now slightly leaner than when he'd arrived in Bale. The shadowed remains of several cuts and bruises covered his skin and face, but most of his wounds had recovered from the explosion, although his leg still twinged slightly when he walked on it. He'd been aggressively training his abilities for the past week or so, finding ways to control his power, but occasionally it had gotten out of control, adding a few cuts and scrapes here and there. For a split second, he considered asking Shana to heal his wounds before the ceremony, but quickly brushed the idea aside.

He hadn't seen her since that night in the castle. In fact, except for a forced and very nearly violent encounter with Rose, he hadn't seen any of his friends since that night. He was okay with that, though; he knew that they would just yell at him about recklessness or some other ridiculous topic if he'd sought them out. And so, he'd spent the past week in solitude, ignoring everything except his own anger.

And now, he stood staring at himself, wishing that he could just blow up the entire castle and leave. He was almost certain that he could create enough fire to do some good damage if he tried, but he also knew that it would ultimately be counterproductive. He sighed. He hated everything about this.

Settling his mind into a hazy stupor to avoid what was to follow, he tugged once at the jacket and opened the door to his room. After just a few steps down the hall, he heard another door clang shut nearby and turned to see Rose walking toward him. He flinched at her fiery expression.

For a moment, he was taken aback by her outfit. He'd seen her in something other than her armor on a rare occasion, but this was completely different. Today, she wore an outfit much like his: simple trousers, a tunic, and an elaborate jacket overtop it – different only in that the jacket was decorated with the dark purple of her dragoon spirit instead of Dart's red. It appeared that Albert had decided to keep with the themes. At Rose's hip sat her rapier, and Dart suddenly wished that he could feel the weight of his broadsword.

"Wow, you look... different," he said stiffly.

"Shut up," she said curtly, then added, "Let's go." And she walked past him down the hall. She was still angry.

Grateful for the guidance, though he would never admit it to her, he trailed behind her in silence until they came to the throne room. Just before they entered, Rose stopped suddenly and turned to him.

"Why is he making us stand up there?" complained Dart before she could speak, gesturing to the balcony.

"Because we're the dragoons," she said scornfully. "It's a well-known fact now. The king, and his army of dragoons, saved Basil and ended the Serdian War. If you weren't always hiding away in the woods, you might have known that."

He turned away from her harsh tone.

"I won't pretend this will be easy," continued Rose. "But it is necessary. Not just for the people, but for you, too. Something has to change, Dart."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me. You're really bad at it." A spark of anger flared within him, and he felt a tongue of flame light on his fingertips as she continued. "We all feel the pain of this, and the rest of us are actually coping. You should think about doing the same."

He knew that any retort would only result in Rose's petrifying magic, so he simply stood there seething, fist balled up at his waist. Just another hour or two, and he could escape once again to the woods.

"You need to calm down, or I'll calm you down," said Rose threateningly. He reluctantly relaxed his fist, and the flame disappeared. "Come on."

Turning toward the balcony, memories flared up suddenly in his mind, immobilizing him. Air became very hard to take in. As that familiar pain crept back into his heart, he looked down, taking deep breaths. He didn't want pain. He wanted anger. Reaching up to his neck, he tugged at the leather strap and pulled out the pouch, wrapping his hand tightly around it. Closing his eyes, he felt the power pulse beneath his fingers, the fiery rage longing to be let loose. He drew from the power as the pain receded back into the depths of his soul, back where it belonged and a searing heat spread through him.

At that moment, a forgotten recollection resurfaced in his mind... He was lying on the snow, the colorless gem in his hand. The cold pierced him, stealing away his life. And then the red glow, the heat. The living force beating in him again.

His eyes snapped open, but before he could understand the memory, he heard his name.

"Dart," whispered a tentative voice.

Snapping his head up, he saw Shana standing in the throne room, her expression caution muddled with concern. He felt the distance between them stretch beyond the several feet of stone floor and quickly stuffed the dragoon spirit back under his shirt.

"Shana," he said a little too quickly, instinctively lifting his chin and shoulders.

She was wearing a dress, and Dart almost laughed to imagine the vehemence with which Rose must have opposed this idea for her own wardrobe. But Shana's dress was simple and elegant – silver and black, the material almost reflective. The pattern around her torso mimicked the one on Dart's and Rose's jackets. Most noticeable to Dart, however, was Shana's hair. The top half was pinned back and pulled into a braid, letting the lower layers fall over her shoulders, collarbone, and back. He struggled to speak, but no words would come.

"I'm glad you came," she said simply, almost devoid of emotion.

Gazing into those brown eyes, Dart forgot where he was. Unsettlingly, he was reminded of the time in Lohan when they'd experienced such strain between them; this moment felt all too familiar. All at once, he realized that he wanted her beside him again. How could he get back there?

"My friends," interrupted Albert's stately voice. Dart and Shana turned to the king, who was wearing a decorative black outfit embroidered with bits of green. Dart also noticed Haschel on the other side of the room, in light purple and black. It seemed that the king desired all of them to be festive and color-coded. Albert's eyes flitted about the busy room, settling on each dragoon, Minister Noish, and a couple of the captains. Dart uncomfortably noticed the king's gaze linger on him for a few extra moments.

"Today is a solemn day. I am grateful for your presence during this difficult time. I ask only that you stand with me as I deliver homage to our fallen friend. Let us begin."

Albert gestured toward the two doorways leading to the balcony, and Dart joined the group of dragoons heading out the left side, noticing Haschel maneuver his way between him and Shana. Dart almost gasped as he looked over the balcony railing into a sea of black and gray. The courtyard of the castle, the drawbridge, and the city streets beyond were full of people in mourning.

In a flash, Dart remembered why they were here. Somehow, in the middle of everything else, he'd managed to forget. Lavitz's face appeared before him, and he caught his breath. Swallowing, he glanced around to Rose, Haschel, and Shana, finding no one meeting his gaze. He felt as though he were flailing about in water, about to drown, and there was nobody to pull him out.

 _No!_ he thought. _You will not give in to this weakness._

Holding his hands behind his back, he created a swirl of fire, using it to exercise an anger whose source he'd long forgotten.

King Albert strode onto the balcony, taking his place front and center, and raised his hands in greeting as he began to speak.

"People of Bale, my brothers and sisters. We have celebrated many victories over the past fortnight. The war that has plagued Serdio is now over, and the country that had been torn apart by dissension is beginning to come back together, to live as one strong, united nation. Yes, our victories are many, but let us never forget the cost of peace. This bloody war has taken the lives of men, women, and children... It is with a grieving heart that we remember those that have fallen. The influence of evil, the catastrophe that is wrought from greed and lust for power, can be felt in every city, every home, and every barracks. We have all lost brothers. We have lost sisters. We have lost sons and daughters. And we have lost friends. Today is the day that we honor their sacrifice."

Dart heard Shana sniff from the other side of Haschel, and he thought he saw Haschel's hand reach out to her. Dart's jaw tightened in response, and he stared intently at one singular stone on the rail before him. It was all he could do to keep the flame cool enough to keep from catching his clothes on fire. Somehow, it kept him steady.

The king continued.

"Many of you had the great pleasure - the great honor - of knowing one of the greatest of these fallen heroes. He was a man of duty, of valor, of love, and of selflessness. He followed in the footsteps of his father, devoting his life to this country and to its people. Sir Lavitz Slambert spent every day of his life protecting the people of this city and serving me as a knight, and as a friend. He was truly a friend to all, giving the same love and respect to everyone he met, so much more than any of us deserve. Tirelessly, he served his people. Tirelessly, he served you. He fought for you and bled for you. And in the end... he died for you.

"While I was imprisoned, under heavy guard and deep in enemy territory, Sir Lavitz came for me. He fought through the enemy with a determination that only he could summon, and in the end, he saved me from my captors. And in doing so, he fell."

Albert's voice wavered, and he paused. Dart's rage was building, his hand now a tight fist, pulsing with heat as he saw Shana reach up to wipe her eyes, Haschel putting his hand on her back.

Finally, Albert managed to speak again. "Lavitz sacrificed his own life for mine. It is a sacrifice that I will never be able to repay, and something that I will hold close to my heart for the rest of my life. I will never forget that day. I will never forget the grief that followed. I will never forget Lavitz. Many of you knew him as a kind knight, loyal in service, son to the great Sir Servi. But those of us in the castle, and these dragoons here, knew him as the deepest of friends. There is nothing that we would trade for the memories we have of him. Though he is now gone, he continues to live on in us, through those very memories that he created through his love and kindness.

"I will not say, 'Do not weep,' for not all tears are an evil. As a country united, we weep together in mourning for the loss of this great hero. He was a son, a brother-in-arms, and a friend. May he live always in our memory until we can join him in the next life."

At last, the speech was over. Tears built in Dart's eyes, though he didn't give them the luxury of falling. With an intense heat, he burned away his sadness and his grief. All he wanted was to be away from this place.

Several trumpets rang out across the courtyard, playing the traditional song of the armies of Basil, almost drowning out the cries of the people as they wept.

* * *

With a determined step, Dart marched down the corridor. The sounds of the guests faded slowly behind him until he could just make out the hurried footsteps of someone in heeled shoes clicking along behind him.

"Dart!" called Shana.

He didn't stop.

"Dart!" she cried more forcefully. "Stop for a moment!"

"Go away, Shana," he growled behind him as he came to a set of stairs.

"Listen to me!"

A high whistle rang out to his left just before a ball of light burst before him, blinding him momentarily and forcing him to a halt. Swearing, he swung around, trying to make sense of the world around him.

"What?" he demanded. "What do you want from me?"

Her steps slowed as she reached him. He recoiled, but did not move back. Slowly, his surroundings came into focus, his eyes recovering from the light.

"I just want you to talk to me," said Shana.

"About what?"

"About Lavitz."

There was a pause. Shana's face came into focus before him, still a little dark, and he felt his chest tighten.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" she asked, her face somewhere between angry and worried. He was amazed at her, at how much she'd changed in so short a time, willing to make demands of him like she was.

"Why do you think?"

"I know it hurts, but—"

He spun angrily and proceeded down the steps.

"Dart!"

Without looking behind him, Dart threw his hand up and let a small flame pop into a tiny explosion, keeping her firmly in place. He powered down the hall, following a different path out of the castle to avoid the people filtering through. Finally reaching his destination on the western side, he swept out the tiny door onto the boardwalk circling the castle and found his way around the courtyard and into the city. Slipping behind houses and through alleys, he avoided the main streets with an experienced step until he approached the city gates. Glancing behind him, he saw no one, and he charged out of the city and plunged himself back into the woods.

 _Finally_ , he thought.

Everything was muted out here: the people, the city, and his heart.

He didn't stop for some time, pulling off and dropping his jacket and untucking his tunic as he went, and eventually followed his well-worn memory until he found the site of the explosion he'd caused over a week ago. The ground was still bare, covered in black, the trees splintered and scattered about. Satisfied with his location, he marched into the center of the charred circle and planted himself. Training was the only thing that could save him now. Out here, as he fell into his routine, he became someone else. Instead of a weak human, he was a mighty dragoon, impervious to pain.

Keeping still, he listened.

A branch rustled to his right, and he gathered a ball of flame and hurled it at the noise, reacting as quickly as he could. It struck the branch, leaving a squirrel scampering away in terror, but unharmed.

 _I can do better than that_ , he thought.

This time, he formed another ball – this one burning much hotter – and waited. Several minutes of silence went by. And then, a sound.

He twisted and shot, causing a small explosion as the fire touched a leaf, burning it and several others to cinders. The branch just behind caught fire, and a tiny stream of smoke poured into the sky. With a flick of his wrist, Dart put out the fire and concentrated again.

Time after time, he practiced this technique, hoping to catch himself a squirrel or rabbit for dinner. Each time he missed, his frustration only grew, and he increased the power behind his attack, eventually imagining that enemies were circling him just out of his sight. At first, guards in Hellena. Then Sandoran soldiers. And then Lloyd.

His rage grew to a furious flame, and soon the forest was a cacophony of exploding air around him. Carefully controlling the fire, he made sure that no trees caught for more than a moment before moving on to his next attack. It became a rhythmic dance, fueled by hatred.

After several rapid shots in a row, he gathered the fire to him, holding it in place around him, shaping it to form a protective circle. Moving his arms in slow, circular motions, he directed the flames until he was effectively cloaked in fire, savoring the heat radiating at him from all directions. With grim satisfaction, he imagined the look on Lloyd's face if he could see him now. Surely it would fill him with terror.

Another sound appeared. Footsteps came up behind him, rustling the forest floor, and Dart's heart spiked. Instinctively, he directed the fire to burst in all directions, consuming the threat and throwing it backward with a powerful and deafening _boom_.

Just as the sound echoed around him, something else happened. A sourceless fear ran through him, and he felt a searing pain – the burning pain of fire that he hadn't felt since before Hoax. At the same moment, a scream rang through the air, and an ice-cold chill settled on his heart. He spun in horror as the cry was cut short with a thud.

He'd gone too far this time.

"Shana!" he screamed, peering through the trees. He had managed to burn even more of them, and he noticed several others that had been knocked down. Smoke billowed around him as more wood caught fire, but he ignored it, frantically stumbling toward the source of the shriek. "Shana!" His heart pounded loudly in his ears.

His memory of the past few weeks flashed across his mind. Each time that Shana had reached out to him, he'd only lashed out in anger. And now, he'd done it again. _What have I done?_ he thought as dread soaked his soul. He knew instantly that the fiery pain was the pain that she had felt.

Several feet past the edge of the remaining trees, he spotted a human figure. Sprinting toward it, he saw exactly what he'd feared: Shana lay unconscious on the forest floor.

"Shana!" he cried once more, dropping to his knees next to her. Her clothing, which she'd changed since he'd left the castle, was smoldered, her skin burned in several places. One spot on her leg looked dark, almost black, like overcooked game. Several scratches covered her arms, and he saw a red smear on the bark of the tree behind her. Her arm was at an odd angle beneath her, and blood covered the soil beneath her head.

Dart's whole body began to tremble, and he lifted his hands to his head in confusion. He couldn't think. He was paralyzed by terror and regret.

For several moments, he only tried to breathe.

"Shana," he choked out, taking a staggered breath and numbly acknowledging the tears that had somehow escaped his eyes.

A shaky hand extended to her forehead, still pink and raw from the flames, until it found its way to her neck. Pressing lightly, Dart's fingers sought out a pulse. For several long seconds, his hands trembled too much to make anything out. Then taking a deep breath, he pressed harder.

A slight movement under his fingertips.

He exhaled dramatically as relief washed over him, intermingled with terror at whether she would survive long enough for him to help her.

But how could he help her? She was the one with healing magic.

Moaning in utter turmoil, he tried to think well enough to figure out what to do. Whatever he did, he had to do it quickly.

At last, something came to him.

 _The castle_ , he thought. _I have to get her to the castle._

He gingerly placed his arms beneath her, lifting her up slowly. Cringing at the blood that now soaked her long, braided hair and dripped onto the forest floor, he stood, trying to ignore how uselessly her arm now flopped to the side. Suddenly he was grateful that she was unconscious and unable to feel the pain of the shattered bone.

As her blood ran down his arm, he was eerily reminded of when Lavitz's blood had done the same, and he stumbled, nearly incapacitated for a moment. Had Shana's life not been in his hands, he wasn't sure that he would have been able to move.

But as fast as he dared, he marched back to the castle, thanking his dragoon spirit for the strength and stamina to carry her that far. More than one person gasped and rushed at him to help as soon as they saw Shana, but Dart brushed them aside, assuring himself from some unknown place of confidence that with the other dragoons was the safest place Shana could be. Glancing down every so often, he noticed her skin grow paler and paler.

After what felt like an eternity, he was met along the main road by a rushing trio of dragoons. For a moment, Dart was confused, and then realized that they must have felt what he'd felt when Shana had gotten hurt – some kind of warning.

"Dart?" called Albert.

They approached, and Albert's and Haschel's worried expressions turned to ones of fear. They crowded around Shana, clearly anxious, but Rose kept a short distance from them. Dart didn't bother to try to read her expression.

"What happened?" the king demanded.

"I…" Dart's voice broke. "Help me." He looked at Albert earnestly, tears flooding his eyes again as the hopelessness settled over his heart.

For a brief moment, Albert looked at him, somewhere between concern and disdain in his eyes, before quickly turning to a nearby onlooker and ordering them to fetch a doctor from the castle. Vaguely registering the citizen rushing off, Dart dared a glance to Haschel before immediately regretting it; his face was nothing but seething rage.

"Set her down over here," Albert told Dart, motioning to one of the benches lining the road.

Rushing over, Dart tried to carefully set her down as Albert made sure Shana's broken arm wasn't beneath her.

"The blood—" started Dart, noticing the drops falling onto the cobblestones.

"It can be cleaned," said Albert with a wave of his hand. He stared fixedly at Shana, noticing her burns and examining her arm. His jaw worked for a minute before he turned to Dart with a meaningful look in his eye. "What happened?" he asked again, this time with a hint of anger behind his voice.

Dart was wholly unprepared for the incredible amount of guilt that began to ravage his mind. Whatever happened to Shana from that moment on was entirely his fault.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say. His lower lip trembled. "It was an accident."

"How bad is it?" muttered Haschel, mostly to himself as he hovered over her. He swore as he observed her injuries and the blood covering Dart's arm and leg. "She needs a doctor, now."

"Wait," interjected Dart, struggling with all his might to compose himself. "We could… Can't we… Her dragoon spirit?" His mind wasn't thinking properly. Words refused to form into a sentence, and all he could do was hope that someone understood.

But neither Albert nor Haschel had been there when he'd healed Drake the bandit in Shirley's shrine. They looked confused until he turned hopelessly toward Rose.

"No," she said, glaring at him as she approached. "It won't work. But I can help."

"How?" asked Albert, stepping back to give her access.

Dart spun, head in his hands. People were gathering around now, many of them still in dark funeral attire. What a sight this must be, one of their hero dragoons dying in the street, the king fawning over her. And it was all his fault.

"The white silver dragoon possesses massive amounts of healing power, but the dark dragoon can also be of some use," Dart heard Rose say behind him. "But there is a catch… I need the life force of another being."

Turning back, Dart wiped his face and saw Rose pull out a knife and hold it up to her hand.

"No!" he shouted, much louder than necessary. The three turned to him in irritation. "Use mine," he said, approaching with an outstretched hand.

He wasn't even entirely sure what was going on. As far as he knew, Rose's power controlled only darkness and fear, and only Shana could heal. But it appeared that he was wrong, somehow. All he knew was that she needed blood, and this was his fault. He should be the one to give it.

"Smart move," muttered Haschel as Rose took a hold of Dart's hand. In one smooth motion, she drew the dagger across his left forearm, cutting deeply, and Dart gasped at the pain. Then she placed one hand over the wound, squeezing tightly as Dart winced, and put the other hand on Shana's forehead. She closed her eyes to concentrate, and Dart felt a cold chill enter through the cut and sweep up his arm. He tried to force heat back into his arm, but to no avail.

"Stop it," spat Rose.

Realizing that he might burn her, he stopped, instead turning to watch Shana. Her pale face seemed peaceful. As he gazed at her, Dart forced himself to allow the cold to creep back into his body, working its way to his heart. A strange pain followed, not a piercing pain, but a pain like decay – like life itself was being sucked out of his arm. Watching Rose's hand, he saw a dark force seep into his bloodstream even as another dark cloud exited Rose's other hand to cover Shana's face. Part of him wanted to scream and beg Rose to stop, to stop stealing the life from his body, and a subtle moan escaped him. He felt exhausted and weak and collapsed to his knees.

"Shana," he whispered, her face inches from his. His vision blurred, but he could still make out her lifeless form on the bench. Suddenly his head felt very heavy. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

And then everything went black.

* * *

He opened his eyes with a jolt. The stone ceiling loomed over him. Head pounding, he pushed himself up, wincing as he put weight on his left arm. It felt sore, almost like something had eaten away at his flesh. He glanced around; someone had brought him to his room in the castle.

Looking down at his arm, he saw a tight bandage wrapped around the cut that Rose had given him. Slowly, he reached up and unwound the bandage until he could see the wound, and gasped as it was revealed. Instead of the healing cut he had expected, he saw a black, festering decay. A horrid scent drifted up to greet him, like the smell of rotting flesh, and he gagged before hurriedly replacing the bandage.

"What did she do to me?" he wondered aloud.

"Exactly what you asked."

Dart jumped violently at the sound of Rose's voice, and he turned to see her drifting in and out of the shadows by the wall. Swearing, he shook his head as he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat.

"Where's Shana?" he asked immediately, standing. "Is she okay?"

"She's alive."

"Where is she?"

Rose refused to answer his question, but merely stood there staring at him, her face impassive. Then slowly, she shook her head in judgment.

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

A sick feeling fell from his throat to his stomach, sitting and churning within him.

"I…" He struggled to find some kind of excuse, any kind of excuse that could make what happened okay. "I wasn't," he finally said.

"Of course you weren't," replied Rose. Dart was about to speak, but she cut him off. "You haven't been thinking for a very long time. It's like after Lavitz died you just decided to live in the center of your own little world, and the rest of us didn't even matter anymore."

Dart opened his mouth again, but Rose made a gesture, silencing him.

"You don't get to speak," she said sharply. "Believe it or not, I understand where you've been and what you're feeling. I can't say that I handled it well, but I can say that I handled it better than you."

"What do you want from me?" asked Dart dismally.

"I want you to admit what happened. You've been denying reality for so long that you've given yourself over to the dragoon's anger. You'll burn everything around you until there's nothing left to burn."

"It was an accident, okay?" he shouted. "I was training, and I've gotten a lot better by the way, but then Shana came up and I didn't see her—"

"Don't," shouted Rose in return, "give me excuses! You have no right! You almost _killed_ her, Dart! I was barely able to stabilize her, and it almost killed _you_ in the process. She hasn't woken up in two days—"

"Two days?"

"Yes. It's been two days. You have to hit your head pretty hard for a dragoon to still be unconscious after two days."

"But I didn't hit my head," wondered Dart.

"Healing with dark magic takes quite a toll on the host."

Was that satisfaction in her voice? He tried to ignore it and get back to Shana.

"But she's a dragoon. She'll heal."

"Yes," nodded Rose. "She will. But not like with magic. She'll have to heal her own wounds when she wakes, if she doesn't want a deformed arm the rest of her life."

Some amount of relief washed over him at this news. She would recover.

"But you still need to get some things in order," warned Rose.

He sighed dramatically. "I won't go out into the woods anymore then."

"No, Dart, that's only a symptom. You need to deal with the actual problem instead of continually brushing it aside."

"What do you want me to do?" he demanded.

With an earnest face, she took a step forward and said, "I want you to feel it."

The words hung thickly in the room. Dart knew what she meant, but what she wanted was exactly what he'd been avoiding for a month. The potential of what could occur was almost too much for him, and he turned away from her, grasping at any other emotion besides the one she wanted him to feel. His heart flailing around, he sought out the anger that had been fueling him for over a week, but it seemed in short supply. A spark ignited, but was quickly extinguished with the vision of Shana, her blood soaking the forest floor. Regret overshadowed him, and before he could stop it, his hands began to tremble. Attempting to appear calm, he stepped quickly toward the window and rested his palms on the sill. He could feel Rose's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"You can't run forever," she said quietly.

He knew this was true. Ever since Lavitz had died, he'd been running from the reality. For so long, he'd been sprinting away from it, and yet somehow it always managed to be right behind him. But he was getting tired. Lazy. Dangerous. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, that all too familiar ache rising in his heart.

"I don't want this pain," he muttered, still throwing up barriers against the grief.

"You have to feel it."

So simple, she made it seem. And yet, it was something that he could not do. He'd never recovered from the loss of his parents, and yet, he seemed to function well enough. He'd found Shana, and everything had gotten better. Surely it would again; all he had to do was keep pushing it down. Tears pressed against his eyelids, and he fought against them wildly. And there it was again, in response to his need: that deep anger.

Whirling around, he raised a fist, a wretched tear escaping as fire spun around his hand.

"I don't want it, and I don't need it!" he cried.

Irritated, and yet almost entertained, Rose rounded on him. She grabbed his fiery fist, a hiss erupting from her hand as it burned, and she struck him in the chest with her other hand. The surprising amount of force knocked him back, leaving him shivering in the cold of her fear as he slammed his back against the wall. Before he had time to react, she had her elbow on his neck, pressing against his throat and keeping him in place.

"Feel it, Dart," she ordered, her eyes inches from his, boring into his soul. "He's gone. Lavitz is dead, and he's never coming back."

And in one simple phrase, Rose disarmed Dart, rendering him utterly harmless. As he looked at her, he saw the faintest glimmer of moisture building up in her eyes, and somehow that made everything worse. Well before he was ready, her words hit him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs. His knees gave way, and he slid to the floor, Rose removing her arm to let him fall.

All at once, a month's worth of tears began to spill from his eyes, with no hope of being stopped. Memories of Lavitz flitted before his vision. Their meeting in Hellena. Their time on the road with Shana. His near death in the limestone cave. His joy in sharing his home with them. His bright, happy smile. His grieving tears. His final resting place.

Lavitz had been the first person who really believed in Dart and pushed him to be better than what he was. In all his years, Dart only remembered people who had held merely a fleeting interest in him, or only required him for a purpose, but Lavitz had not been that way. He'd invested time in Dart because he'd cared about him. Somehow, Lavitz had loved Dart despite all his flaws and seen all the good, no matter how hidden. He'd shown Dart how to fight and think, how to love, and how to let go. Everything Dart had ever wanted to be had been wrapped up in the person of Lavitz.

For a time, it had felt as if the wounds of his past had been healed. Dart had never known a friendship that could do that, take the worst of him and turn it into something powerful, like Lavitz had done. And he doubted that he ever would again.

But what had he done with that friendship? After Lavitz's death, Dart had retreated from the others, sulking in his own anger and despair, pretending that he was the only one in pain.

In a flash, he remembered his harsh words to Shana, the hurt in her face as he'd refused her help, and the terrible scream he'd heard in the woods. What would Lavitz think of him now?

But it didn't matter. Lavitz was gone. He lived only in their memories now, a phantom of the past, just like his parents. The only security he'd ever known had been taken from him twice, and now he felt naked and exposed, vulnerable to every whim of the world. It was a disgusting feeling, one that he despised, and yet he could not escape it.

He wept for it to be gone. He wept for the friendship that could never be felt again. He wept for pain he'd brought to those he cared for. And he wept at his disservice to Lavitz's memory.

Rose stayed for some time as Dart processed these thoughts, but eventually decided that this was no longer her place and left. But solitude did little to stop the intense river of emotion now flooding Dart's soul. For many minutes, he gasped for air between sobs that violently wracked his body, tears soaking his pants as he hugged his knees. He struggled to believe that it was really over, and that Lavitz would never return to them. He had so much that he wanted to say to him, so many things to ask about. Surely it couldn't be that he would never get the chance.

As the truth settled, slowly and precariously, on his heart, it was like a great void opened within him. And yet, the tears did not stop at this, either, but continued until he thought that they would never cease. He longed for any kind of reprieve, but it was another twenty minutes before one arrived.

Finally, his breathing steadied. The sobs subsided. The room grew quiet.

For some time, he stayed on the floor, unmoving. Nothing stirred around him, and for a moment, he fancied himself far outside the city, but the lack of forest sounds proved it false. Slowly, he lifted his head to greet the silence, his eyes strained and puffy, his chest sore and tight.

And yet, somehow, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Moving them in circular motions, he felt some of the month-old tension release. Reaching up, he began to massage them, awkward though it was, and a kind pain surfaced in them. Then leaning his head back against the wall, he stared glumly up at the ceiling and sniffed.

Nothing had changed, and yet it felt as if everything had. Lavitz was gone – there was no doubt of that – but it felt as if Dart had been clinging so tightly to something for so long that his arm had begun to cramp up, and he was just now finally able to let go. The muscle was still sore, but he knew that it was on its way to healing.

Where did he go from here? He thought of Lavitz… and grief found him again. Some part of him had thought that perhaps it would vanish after he'd cried enough, but that did not appear to be the case. So he pushed back into his history, seeking the answer, envisioning the first ones to be taken from him: his parents. Fuzzy though his memories were, he could still construct enough of their faces for his purposes.

Part of him wished that this mental vision of his family could become a reality before him now. Most of him, actually. He longed for that carefree security he'd only known with them. Believing that they would always protect him, that they would never leave, and that their love for each other and him would keep their family together until the end of time – those were feelings that he would never be able to find again. He mourned them, too, afresh alongside Lavitz.

What would it have been like had they met? Dart tried to imagine the scenario. He knew exactly how Lavitz would have reacted: that charming smile, a firm handshake. But it was his parents' reaction that he struggled with. Had it really been so long that he couldn't remember how they reacted to things? Their mannerisms were lost to the winds of time.

Dart rubbed his hands over his face, wiping and burning away the moisture that still lingered there. He didn't want to forget Lavitz like he'd forgotten his parents. Was it possible to always remember?

 _Of course not_ , he told himself mournfully. Eventually, time would steal those memories, too.

 _But…_ Another voice surfaced in the back of his mind to respond. He thought that it sounded like a mix of Shana and Lavitz. _They all changed your life in a way that you cannot deny. Nothing will ever change that. So, in a way, it is impossible to forget. Their memories live on brightly inside you and the person you've become._

At this, fresh tears escaped. Perhaps it was possible after all to honor the memories of his parents and Lavitz. Dart's person was the result of the molding of all the people in his life, and he knew that these three people were most responsible for who he was. Their teachings, and their love, had shaped him. To remember them, all he had to do was use what they'd given him and live the way they'd taught him.

With a twinge, he realized how terribly he'd failed them the past several weeks. What had he become?

He stood suddenly, his head swirling at the unexpected movement, and he steadied himself against the wall. Pushing through stiff knees, he marched toward the door. He had amends to make. And he knew exactly where his first stop was.

 _Or do I?_

As he pushed open the door and took his first steps into the empty corridor, he realized that he had no idea where Shana was. Surely, she was somewhere in the castle, but would they have kept her in her room or an infirmary of some sort? Her room was closer, he supposed, and he walked over toward it, rubbing his eyes once more and bracing himself to knock on the door.

Just before his knuckle rapped on the oak beam, he stopped. What right did he have to be here? After all he'd done to Shana, surely she would hate him. Would the others even let him be a part of the dragoons anymore? Reaching beneath his tunic, he pulled out the dragoon spirit, waiting patiently in the leather pouch. For many moments, he stared at it, halfway expecting it to explode or just fly off to find another person to wield it. But it sat there, patiently waiting for him to move on, glowing softly red. Sighing, he placed it back and knocked.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing Haschel's weary face. Heart sinking even further at the sight, Dart tried to find the right words.

"Is Shana here?" he managed to say.

"Yes," returned Haschel curtly. It was clear that he wasn't happy to see Dart; he'd visibly stiffened upon opening the door, and Dart noted that his right hand was balled into a fist.

"I just want to talk to her," said Dart quietly. "Just for a moment."

"She isn't awake."

"I know."

"Dart—" began Haschel, clearly winding up for a lecture.

"Can we do this later?" pleaded Dart. "I need to talk to her, even if she can't hear me."

Dart's anxiety built as Haschel debated letting him in. He cursed himself for the tears welling in his eyes, coming so easily this soon after his breakdown. Blinking, he looked down and waited for an opportunity to wipe his eyes without Haschel's noticing.

"You'll have to explain, you know," said Haschel. "This is inexcusable."

Dart opened his mouth to say, "I know," but merely nodded in response. Glancing up at Haschel again, he saw a hint of compassion mixed in with the anger, and he held onto the hope that not all was lost. Perhaps he could salvage his relationships. He finally understood that he needed them.

"Take your time." Haschel patted him lightly on the back as he pushed past him out the door.

With several slow steps, Dart entered the room and shut the door behind him. Part of him didn't want to see Shana and see the evidence of what he'd done to her. But he knew what he had to do. In his mind's eye, he saw Lavitz's face, silently encouraging him to be who he needed to be.

 _I can't do this without you_ , he told the invisible knight. _Stay with me_.

He felt the response rather than hear it: _Be who you are, and I always will._

"He lives on in me," whispered Dart to himself. Then with a deep breath, he turned toward Shana's bed.

Somehow, it wasn't as bad as he'd thought, but that didn't make it good. At first glance, it appeared that Shana was sleeping peacefully, but a second glance revealed the truth. Someone had changed her outfit, and she was now in a loose tunic and long shorts, but the new clothes didn't hide the damage. There we so many bandages… so many wrapped around her legs that, for a moment, Dart thought that she was wearing pants. Another wrapped around her head, no doubt guarding the traumatic wound she'd received from the tree. Her arm was bound tightly, a brace attached to force it to heal in the right direction, and her face was covered with several open scratches and burns. She was unconscious because her mind couldn't handle the pain. And it was his fault.

Taking a deep breath, Dart approached. Part of him wanted to run away and never come back, but he forced himself to stay. There was a chair next to the bed, no doubt where Haschel had been sitting moments before, and Dart sat warily. Intensely uncomfortable, he glanced around at the empty room, as if someone would be there to help him. Sighing, he turned his eyes to Shana's face. He was somewhat pleased to see that color had returned to it.

"Shana," he whispered. He wondered if she could hear him. "Shana," he repeated more loudly. "I'm sorry…"

 _Off to a great start_ , he thought cynically. He rubbed a hand over his face and started over.

"I know I've been terrible to you the past few weeks. I was hurting, and you were just trying to help me, but I pushed you away. And now this…" He cursed as his eyes watered. Wiping them quickly, he continued. "It was an accident. I didn't know it was you. …I'd give anything to take it back."

Absentmindedly, he reached up to take her hand, poking out from the wooden brace on her arm. As he slid his hand around hers, he noted how cold it was, and he conjured up a subtle warmth to heat it. For a moment, he sat in silence, watching her breathe slowly and smoothly.

The corner of his eye caught a glint on the bedside table, and he saw the white gem pulsing softly with a warm glow, guarding over its owner. Rose had said that they couldn't heal Shana with it, but Dart didn't understand why. How could Rose know? Reaching over, he grasped the small gem and watched it for a moment before extracting his own dragoon spirit. Instantly, the glow brightened, each spirit calling out to the other as they sat in close proximity. Recalling their visit to Shirley's shrine, Dart closed his eyes and concentrated.

He felt the fire in his right hand, and some distant power in his left. With his eyes closed, he sensed a connection between the two, but it was weak and unfocused. He reached out with his mind, through the fire and toward the light, and for a moment, he could feel the healing power. Trying to grab hold of it again, he reached and grasped and fell short. Something was blocking him. He tried once more but was met another wall of resistance. Last time, it wasn't like this. Last time, the power yielded itself to him freely.

 _I am not yours to command_ , it whispered to him.

All at once he realized that with its own master, the power would not be wielded by another. At least, not without permission. With a sigh of frustration, he placed it back on the table and pocketed his own dragoon spirit, their glows diminishing instantly. He turned back to Shana.

"I can't fix it," he said in an irritated voice. "I don't know what to do. And now everyone hates me, and I'm not so sure I should even be travelling with you guys anymore, and I just…" He placed his hand on her forehead, feeling her soft skin and once again trying to give her some warmth. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Shana, I'm sorry. I need you. And I'm sorry that I've never said it before."

He watched her closely, halfway expecting her to wake up and embrace him, to tell him that he was forgiven. But he knew he was a fool. She would likely not wake for some time.

His mind drifted back to their time in Lohan, after his first match in the Hero Competition when she had healed him, and the strained situation that had followed. Why hadn't he just kissed her then? He had wanted to. How different would their relationship be now if he had?

Shaking his head, he took her hand again and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'll make this right," he whispered. "Somehow, I will."

And in that quiet moment of inner torment, Dart finally realized how he felt about Shana. It had been a journey of resistance and fear, and one of idiocy on his part, but now here he was, finally understanding that he loved her. She was so much more to him than a mere sister. In this moment, he knew that she was the only one he would always want by his side. She was the only one who had ever held such a large part of his soul. Every day, she carried it with her, emitting some strange force that made it impossible for him to leave her. There was no one else, and Dart knew that there never would be. And yet, he'd gone almost as far as he could to destroy any chance he'd ever had of being with her.

He loved her. He finally understood. But he also knew that it didn't matter.

* * *

 **Author** **Note** : Welcome to my cliffhanger ending of "Disc 1." I realize that I've changed a lot of things, but I just couldn't let Lavitz's death be of as little impact as it was in the game. It's dramatic, for sure, but I'm very proud of it. When the next chapter comes, we'll finally move on to my favorite era of this story: Disc 2! I can't wait for you all to read and experience what I have in my mind.

And thank you again to everyone who has been reading this story, and especially to those of you leaving reviews. All your support has meant the world to me! You've made me a better writer, and it's pushed me to consider writing my own novel one day. But in the meantime, please keep reading and enjoying this story that means so much to me.


End file.
